The Sun's Affair with the Moon
by AnumOfTheMoon
Summary: AU: Fire Prince Ozai provides aid to the Water Princess in a time where war is about to consume the world. However; as she is brought into his care, she discovers his grim past that is connected to her own. What happens when despite what she finds while in the Fire Nation, the Water Princess cannot help her growing feelings for the Fire Prince. Ozai x Kya, eventual Ozai x Katara.
1. Chapter 1

The Sun's Affair with the Moon

Full Summary:

AU: Fire Prince Ozai provides aid to the Water Princess in a time where war is about to consume the world. However; as she is brought into his care, she discovers his grim past that is connected to her own. What happens when despite what she finds while in the Fire Nation, the Water Princess cannot help her growing feelings for the Fire Prince. Ozai x Kya, eventual Ozai x Katara. No hundred year war or Avatar. The Air nomads are alive, Ursa hasn't left yet, Azulon and Lu Ten are also still alive. Yurp.

A/N:

Hakoda/Ozai: 44

Katara/Aang/Azula/Toph/Ty Lee: 17

Yue/Mai:18

Sokka/Zuko: 19

Ursa: 40

Iroh: 64

Azulon: 88

Lu Ten: 23

Alright! So the reason for my writers block for my other story is due to the fact that I had been holding onto this story right here. This is my baby right here. The story I had intended to post before Where We Stand. After writing Forgiving the Wicked, I brainstormed this, wrote the first five chapters and stopped. Why did I stop? Because I knew you guys wanted a story that wasn't another emotional roller coaster after what happened in Forgiving the Wicked but after writing Where We Stand and Drowning lessons, I realized that this shipment isn't going to be anything without the emotional roller coaster. I must say, writing this story and plotting it till the very end, I have cried myself to sleep because I put a little of my own feelings into it. And I _**WARN**_ you all, read at your own caution. This story literally hurt to plot and write, so as a reader, I warn you lovelies. It's still an enjoyable story with comedy in it and fun but the background story is where my emotions spilled their guts. Hope you all still decide to read it because this is what I puked my soul into.

Chapter 1:

 _Seven years ago…_

Knelt before her father and the father of the princess she just fought, Katara stared at him with unapologetic sapphire eyes. She was taking nothing back as she had done nothing wrong. Only stood up for herself against that mean ole Azula that burned the lilies Zuko gave her. Her father could keep dreaming if he thought she was going to say sorry. The small waterbender turned her head and stuck her tongue out at the Azula.

"Water bitch!" Azula snarled and lunged at waterbender.

The fathers of these ten year old girls had to grab both of them and separate them as far as possible, handing them over to their brothers that were confused as to what was going on. When the Southern Chieftain watched his daughter be carried off by her older brother, Sokka, he turned to his long time friend.

"Ozai, forgive my daughter. She's been acting out lately and I haven't had much time to keep her in place." Hakoda said.

Ordering Zuko to take his sister back to their guest chambers to their mother, Ozai turned his amber eyes on his blue eyed friend. "It is fine. My daughter is without a doubt a troublemaker, it's good to see someone finally stand up to her."

Chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Hakoda felt terrible about their daughters fighting again. It seemed every time the girls got around each other they'd start fighting. At least this time they didn't ruin King Bumi's garden again. This time it was only a fist fight. Thank spirits.

"If only they could get along like we do." Hakoda smiled.

Rolling his eyes as he turned to leave the scene of the fight, "I tolerate you, Hakoda, but we aren't friends. We haven't been for some time." Ozai said as he left.

 _You say that, old friend._ Hakoda said to himself as he watched the Fire Prince leave.

~Hakoda's guest chambers~

Pouting as the servants fixed up her bruises, Katara folded her arms and ignored her brother lecturing her. Just because he was older didn't mean he knew better. Sokka was an idiot at times. How someone like him survived this long in the world was beyond her. While she loved her brother, she couldn't stand him right now.

"You can't just go punching people in the face. Especially not another Prince's daughter!" Sokka paced back and forth as the servants aided his sister. "You're lucky dad and Fire Prince Ozai are old buddies otherwise you could have started a war just now."

"If it's a war she wants then it's a war I'll give her!" Katara said as she pushed her servants away and balled her fist.

La, knew she couldn't stand that fireball piece of shit Azula! One day she was going to really give it to that girl. Like really mess her up. So what if now, Azula won every fight but that wouldn't remain. Katara would get stronger and more powerful and she would ruin that wicked princess.

Seeing that everything he said went into one ear and out the other, Sokka shook his head and plopped down onto the bed. Clearly, his sister had a terrible attitude and hyper-aggressive behavior. This had been an issue ever since their mother died three years ago. It had hit her harder than anyone thought. Though it was understandable. Katara had been very clingy to their mother and having watched her die before her very eyes, it was a lot on his baby sister.

Sokka sighed and let his sister leave to the terrace. _What am I gonna do mom?_ He laid back onto the bed, arms going over his face and he lost himself in thought.

~Ozai's guest chambers~

Ursa was highly disappointed in her daughter as she wiped the blood from her lips and fixed her hair that had twigs tangled in it.

"How many times does your father and I have to get on you about fighting that poor girl?! She's motherless, why are you so bent on fighting her?" Ursa couldn't understand what was wrong with her daughter.

Folding her arms and rolling her eyes, "Because I hate her!" Azula said.

"Hate her? Why would you hate her? She's done nothing to you."

Pulling away from her mother, "Doesn't matter! I don't like her and I hope she dies just like Lady Kya did!"

Azula didn't notice her father had entered the room but when she did, she was on the floor, hand to her face, in utter shock. Her mother rose to help her from the floor as she stared viciously at her husband.

"Ozai!" Ursa barked.

"Watch your mouth, Azula. I don't want to anything like that come from you again." The Fire Prince scolded his daughter in an stark monotone voice.

Ursa gaped at her husband while comforting their daughter in her arms. She knew the topic of Kya was touchy for him but she wouldn't have thought that he'd slap his own daughter at the mention of that woman.

~A little while later~

Sitting on the edge of the bed as her husband sat at the desk in their guest room writing out his proposal for tomorrow's meeting with King Bumi, Ursa watched him with careful eyes. After she had left Azula to rest from her injuries and consoled her about her father's actions, the raven haired woman found herself lost in another deep ponder about the man she married. _He's still not over her._ But what was she to expect? Only reason they were married was because he couldn't have _her_. Ozai lost _her_ to his old friend. Kya that was.

All these years, Ursa had spent jealous of the woman her husband had refused to stop loving. Even when the woman died of her terminal illness, Ozai's feelings would not die and neither would her jealousy.

"Are you coming to bed, dear?" Ursa asked sweetly as her husband was once again busying himself before bed. She realized a while ago that he would work until she fell asleep.

"I have no time for rest." Ozai replied in irritation. Why must this woman be so needy? Didn't she know the man she married? The Fire Prince and as the wife of the Fire Prince, she was to understand that his responsibilities came before her.

Furrowing her brows in disappointment, Ursa rose from bed and slowly made her way up behind him where she wrapped her arms around his neck while pressing her breasts into his back. Lips touching the side of his cheek as she noticed he put down his writing utensil.

Purring into his ear, "Come to bed with me, my love." She whispered softly.

Tensing up from her forward gesture, Ozai quickly got her off of him and rose. He turned and sent her a look to silently get her to stop her advances. It was disgust. Utter disgust. Disgust that she wasn't the woman he had not stopped loving.

Backing away from him, "Still I'm not good enough, am I?" Ursa looked at him with hopeless eyes. "I bear you two children and stand by you even when you're wrong and I still cannot compete with her." Tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"There was no competition and you know that." Ozai said coldly to her as he decided it best he not share the room with her tonight.

As he prepared to leave, a glass vase smashed into the wall right in front of him, he just barely dodged it.

"You bastard! I love you! Not her! Not anyone else! But me! I love you, you unloveable selfish bastard!" Ursa screamed at him.

Ozai only glanced at her as he quietly left the room for her to weep to herself in as he shut the door behind him.

~Midnight~

Splashing the puddle in one of the courtyards of the palace of Omashu, Katara scared off the little turtle ducks from their home by the pond and managed to freeze over the vegetation around her. She was having yet another fit. Why was it her father wanted her to be nice to that stupid princess?! She started it!

Bending water or rather stealing it from the plants and beautiful flowers around her, Katara slashed through the cushion seats of the patio furniture that belonged on the stone seating.

"Stupid dad! Stupid Azula! Stupid everyone!" The ten year old waterbender yelled as she twirled around with her water slicing through the wilted flower stems. However; as she did, she heard a hiss and the next thing she knew the stream of water she had been bending evaporated into thin air.

Seeing the source of her lost of water, Katara gasped stumbled backwards, tumbling over a rock that was placed conveniently behind her foot. But before she could fall, her wrist was snatched up and she found herself being yanked back to her feet.

"Watch yourself, girl."

"Agh! I'm sorry." The young girl fell on her knees and bowed her head to the grass. Her father would kill her if she drew her anger out on the Fire Prince. Even if he was the father of the monster, Azula, she wasn't stupid enough to cross him. Not at all.

Eying the frightened girl, Ozai crouched down to her and held his hand out to her. "Look what you've done." He grabbed the side of her face forced her to look up at him. "Look at my hand."

Katara looked to the Fire Prince's hand and her eyes widened. There was a deep slash that was oozing blood from his hand. "I-I I'm sor-"

"I could have you executed or declare war on your people for this." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"It was an accident!" She said pleadingly.

"Accident or not, girl. You've managed to cut the Fire Prince and destroy an entire garden all because you've allowed your anger to run like wildfire." Ozai snatched her wrist and pulled her towards him, staring her even more intensely into her ocean colored eyes. "There are consequences for losing control. Never forget that or it will be your undoing."

The waterbender was let go of in an instant and was able to catch her breath some but her eyes had not left the Fire Prince's. His amber gaze had struck her somewhere cold and burned her insides. What was this? Was he doing this to her? He was much more scary than Azula. Though he was not wicked in the same way the diabolical princess was, he was a terror in his own right. To look so uncaring and yet there was never an absence of fire behind his gold eyes.

"Now fix this." Ozai place his hand flat into hers. "And I'll take care of the rest." Referring to the garden the ten year old waterbender ruined.

Nodding her head fast, Katara bended some water to the Fire Prince's hand and immediately started to put to use her healing ability. She had never used it on anyone but herself, so she wasn't sure if she'd do all that well of a job. Fortunately, his cut wasn't deep and was only on the surface.

Ozai watched the waterbender heal his hand and all he could think as she focused intently on making right her wrong was her mother. _Daughter of Kya._ He said in his head. She was Kya's incarnation if you will. Everything about this small girl. From the fiery passion that was unlike her element to the gentleness of her touch. This was what Kya left behind. A small piece of herself.

The Princess finished up quicker than she thought and smiled when it was complete. It wasn't an easy task to heal but she figured out. Looking up to the Fire Prince, Katara smiled at him as he simply stared at her with a look she didn't understand. But it did not keep her from beaming at him, if anything it made her giggle. For a man like him to look that way, it was a sight to see. Like he was in deep thought and lost in his mind. Before she knew it, his hand was in her hair and he patted her much like one would a polar bear dog.

"Learn to tame that anger, waterbender. Or next time I'll drag you back to the Fire Nation with me and that is no place for a waterbender like you." He threatened and that callous air of his returned as he pushed her back with his hand on her head. She fell backwards on her butt.

Katara stared up at him as he stood on his feet and glared down at her. "You can't kidnap me!" She said in disbelief of the sudden shift.

Narrowing his eyes at her, "Would you like to see?"

"B-but you're my dad's friend! You wouldn't do that!"

"I would and I will if you keep challenging me, girl." Ozai reaches for the collar of her dress and yanked her up by it, pulling to eye level. Her feet dangling. "I will have you chained and locked in a tower for the rest of your days. I do not make empty threats."

At that point, Katara no longer doubted him. This man was serious about kidnapping her. He let her go once again and she fell on her back completely as he stepped over her like she was nothing. Her eyes remained wide as he disappeared off into the night. Heart pounding in her chest. _The Fire Prince is scary._

~Next Morning~

"Thieves, you say?" Bumi looked at the stoic Fire Prince as he paced back in forth.

Ozai only nodded in response.

"Hmm, pesky thieves destroyed my courtyard. I'll have to tighten security around here." Bumi planted his fist in the palm of his hand.

Standing by her father during the summit meeting, Katara couldn't stop staring at the Fire Prince. _He covered for me._ She couldn't believe it. He covered for her.

When King Bumi went on to the next topic, Ozai glanced the little waterbender's way and saw her eyes widened before she looked away quickly. If he didn't know better he would think she was blushing when she turned away. _Maybe she caught a fever._

Holding the sides of her face, Katara tried to reel herself in but couldn't. What was wrong with her? He practically saved her skin and he didn't have to. Why would he even do such a thing? Sure, he was long time friends with her dad but why help her? Why not at least tell her father? The little waterbender didn't understand and maybe she never would but one thing she did understand. He was a strange man. Strange and aloof. Katara found herself suddenly intrigued by this man and wanting to figure him out. She'll find out soon. And maybe she will never know. But one thing she hoped was that this would not be the last of their encounters.

…

 _Present day…_

This was utterly disgraceful. Late for her brother's wedding. How in La's name did she allow herself to run late on such a day? Holding her dress up by its skirt so that she could race as fast as she could against time to the grand halls, Katara dashed past a few servants, knocked over a guard or two, nearly stumbled a bit, and ran into guests that were also running late. She just hoped no one noticed.

Sadly, a few people noticed her late arrival and didn't hide their disappointment in her for it. She cringed and grinned awkwardly as she slid in quietly next to an Air Nomad monk. He just so happened to be a close friend of hers. Aang was his name. A prodigy monk and the son of the grand monk of the Air Nomads.

Shaking his head from where he stood, "Late for her own brother's wedding."

"You're too hard on her." Kanna nudged her son. "She's been at it all week helping with the procession. Don't penalize her for this mere mess up."

Hakoda sent his daughter the evil eye. "She's my heir, the future of our tribe, and a very capable young woman. I'm hard on her because I know her potential. I won't let her squander her calling." He said pridefully.

Being a father of a daughter like his was not easy. Never was. But with a little patience and guidance she finally came around. Katara turned out to be a prodigy waterbender. Gifted at both healing and combat. Immersed herself into politics at younger age than most. Contributed a great deal to her people in both labor and time. His daughter was absolutely dedicated. A completely different child than the girl she was a few years ago. Hakoda was proud of her. However; he knew that there was a possibility that she could stray. Katara was very much like her mother. Free spirited. Beautiful. Passionate. Loving. Adventurous. Compassionate. And fiery. These were not bad qualities. As long as he kept her line and kept her from deterring from her calling, all would be fine.

Katara straightened out her gown and fixed the strand of hair that had gotten loose while she had been running to get here. She sighed quietly as she looked up from her spot. Her eyes went to where she saw her brother standing patiently for his bride. She chuckled to herself at how nervous he looked. _Getting cold feet, Sokka._ He clearly had shaky palms dripping with sweat.

Music began playing and soon the double doors of the grand room opened. Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe came forth in an awe of elegance. Her head bowed much like the women in the Northern Tribe held it when in the presence of men. A meek and docile tribe of women. Her hair kissed by the moon was worn up like any princess of either tribe. High in a ponytail with the crown of their tribe resting at the tie. A few strands hanging out in the front. Royal purple coated her white fur gown in sparkles and glitter. Her shoulders completely out as a translucent cape of glittering purples and blues draped down her back being carried by her servants. Everyone could agree the Northern Princess made an incredibly beautiful bride.

As the ceremony went on and Katara shedded a few tears with her monk friend, her blue eyes looked over to the other side of the room and spotted the last person she expected to see. Her eyes widened. _He's here?!_ No way had she expected for him to accept the invite she sent him. He was extremely busy all the time and never showed for any occasion no matter who invited him. It had been that way for the last two years. How was it that he finally decided to show up now? And here?

Bored as hell by the procession and simply not enjoying his time at all, Fire Prince Ozai felt eyes focusing in on him. He pretended not to know who it was staring his way but he knew already. _Found me, have you?_ Side eying the direction he knew the staring was coming from, he met the pair of wide blue eyes and narrowed his amber ones.

The waterbender made an awkward grin and waved at him. However; his glare intensified and her hand dropped. Clearly, he didn't appreciate her distracting him or herself. He tended to be overly callous in his gestures to reprimand her. Shrinking back into herself, Katara went back to watching her brother's wedding unfold.

 _Guess some things never change._ The Fire Prince was still mean as hell.

….

"Sokka, I'm so happy for you!" Katara hugged her older brother tightly as he returned her affection.

Smiling down at his sister as he puked away, "Thanks Katara." Both hands on her shoulder. "Now don't try getting married anytime soon."

The waterbender laughed and assured her brother that she was too busy to find anyone, which was true. Their father put so much pressure on her. More than he did Sokka. Neither of them ever understood but never really wanted to question it. Katara was going to be Chieftain in their father's place one day since Sokka would now be living in the North.

As the sibling talked a little about the beautiful arrangements prepared for the wedding and reception, the two of them noticed at the same time that their father's childhood 'friend' was present. Sokka's eyes narrowed as Katara's lit up.

"What's he doing here?" Sokka drank from his wine glass as he kept his blue eyes on the Fire Prince.

Staring absentmindedly, "I don't know but it's good to see he isn't ill like the rumors said." Finding relief in her own words. She hadn't seen that man in two years now. She thought she never see him again and yet, here he was. At her brother's wedding.

"Well I don't like him. He's an asshole. Even when we were kids and dad left us around him during visits or summits, he was a jerk." Sokka spat disdainfully. Past memories of the Fire Prince pushing him into a puddle, sending his son to chase him, and swearing at him when he accidentally bumped into him. Not to mention that brooding grim face of his. Tui and La, know Sokka couldn't stand that man. It was a blessing the last two years had been spent without him around. But why show up now? At his wedding of all times to resurface.

"He wasn't that mean to me." Katara said.

Scuffing, "Because you look like mom."

"That's not true!" The waterbender huffed and puffed.

"It is true." Sokka watched the man be offered a glass of wine by one of the servants and saw the man turn it down as he headed to where their father stood talking to guests across the dance floor. "I don't know how dad stayed friends with that guy after what he did."

"Oh Shut up!" The waterbender shoved her brother. "And he came to your wedding and has been like family since before we were born. Be nice."

Placing his wine glass on the tray of a servant walked by, "Doesn't matter. I still hate that guy."

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. He didn't understand. Probably never will. As she took her eyes off the Fire Prince that was now conversing with her father, the waterbender encouraged her brother to go dance with his bride. She knew he was nervous about being around her. Though he shouldn't be. He and Yue had been in love for years and finally were able to be spouses. He should be happy and celebrating.

Sokka kissed his sister's forehead and went to where he saw his bride seated at the long table smiling his way.

Left alone, Katara lifted the skirt of her long gown and made her way to the less crowded place of the reception hall. She wanted to observe the fun everyone was having. Taking a small space up against the wall, she looked out the grandness that was before her. This ice palace of hers was beautiful but tonight it was even more enchanting. Icicles of ice from the deepest part of the South Pole that shifted different hues lit up the room as they hung from the high ceilings. The entire center of the room was covered in people dancing, smiling, laughing, and enjoying themselves. Music of both the Northern and Southern Tribe was being played. It made her sway her hips back and forth as she smiled to herself. Lolling her head side to side as she shut her eyes for a moment. She pictured herself out on a beach somewhere warm and her brown skin basking in the sunlight. How she longed for warmth like no other.

Reopening her eyes, Katara saw her brother take his bride to the dance floor and everyone stand back to circle around them. The music changed immediately and she smiled as she recognized this to be one of her favorite songs of all.

"Wow, I didn't know Sokka could dance." She was somewhat startled by the young Monk's sudden presence.

Giggling, "Me neither but I guess he can."

"Would you like to dance after them?" Aang beamed hopefully up to the waterbender.

Sending him a sad look as she tried to smile, "Sorry, Aang but you know how my father is. I'm not to dance with anyone but the other maiden or my future husband."

Disappointed that there would not be any exceptions for tonight. "It's fine, Katara. We all know how strict your father is."

"Though not as strict as Toph's father, I hear." Katara smirked at her airbender friend as he cringed and blushed. "Won't even let her off the estate with you, now will he?"

"Ugh! Katara, that's different! You know they think she's some weakling that can't defend herself!" He seemed to be triggered by the mention of his girlfriend's father.

Laughing loudly as the monk stormed off from her comment, Katara wiped a tear from her eye as she saw a few water maidens run up to her and grab her hand.

"Come, Katara! We've got to get ready!" A maiden with hair loops came up and took her hand.

Two others were behind her and pushed her forward, giggling at her reluctance. They were performing tonight in honor of her brother and his wife. It was a well known fact that the princess was the best dancer out of the maidens. Everyone would enjoy the show if she was a part of it. Which she was but Katara was shy and didn't care to draw too much attention to herself. Especially with what they had to wear. The Southern Tribe wasn't known for too much modesty.

…...

"So that's why you show up?" Hakoda said as he poured them both a glass of arctic whiskey. "Your wife wants a divorce and you've come looking for a bride."

Ozai scuffed and grabbed his glass of whiskey, not hesitating to down the whole thing before tossing it aside. Breaking as soon as it hit the ground. "Save your unwitted remarks for another time. I'm not here for a wife. At least not for myself. My eldest son Zuko has come of age, I came looking to find him a bride. Your daughter is who I had in mind seeing as they are familiar with one another."

Hakoda was not at all surprised. He knew the Fire Prince's son had just turned eighteen and would be seeking a wife soon. However; he was shocked that Ozai would come all this way to see his daughter that he considered a potential daughter in law.

The Southern Chieftain rubbed the fuzz of his chin as he thought it over. Katara was seventeen, a few months from being of age herself. It would soon come time for him to start receiving young men that sought her hand. Hakoda wasn't ready for that. However; an opportunity for the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe to be united couldn't be so easily passed off. There had once been the chance for such a thing but that didn't go as planned.

"I accept your offer, Ozai, to marry your son to my daughter." Hakoda stood and grinned at his old friend. "Come, she's performing with some of the other water maidens for her brother's reception."

The Fire Prince rose as well and followed the Chieftain out of his office, back to the party.

~Reception Hall~

While all the girls were giggling and getting excited to see all the guests were seated and waiting for them, Katara was trying to work up the courage to go out and perform in front of so many people wearing this get up.

Breasts covered in a light blue band of silk. Matching blue silk wrapped around her thighs and covering her most intimate part. Long matching skirt with a slit in the middle wrapped around her waist. Her feet were bare with white gold bangles on her ankles and wrists. Her eyes and lips were shadowed over with a white ribbon of paint. Hair was worn in high ponytail, bangs pulled back from her face. She was in uniform with all the other maidens. Nothing she wore was different from them. They all hand a white sash resting over the bend of both arms. It was a part of their performance.

As they started to hear the Chieftain announce them, all seven of the maidens straightened their posture and readied to re-enter the reception hall in formation.

One of the maidens, a close friend to the princess, Nyla, leaned up against the back of Katara and giggled. "Your highness, you must perform your very best." She leaned even closer as she whispered. "I saw that the Fire Prince is here and he's practically single looking for a bride."

The princess's eyes widened, _single? What happened to Fire Princess Ursa?_ Before she could ask her friend, her father had announced them and next thing she knew she was being pushed forth with the other maidens.

Position in the middle as she and all her fellow performers strutted to the center of the room where they would begin, Katara swallowed all her fear and put on her game face. She took to her spot in the center of the formation, pulling her sash up to her face as everyone else did and waited for the music to lead them into their dance. Through the transparent sash, the princess saw her brother and Yue sitting in front of them. Their hands were in each other as they smiled. Then there was her father sitting between Sokka and the Fire Prince. Katara's face turned red immediately as she saw his eyes were directly on her form.

"I see someone's got their eyes on you." Nyla whispered from behind her.

Katara quietly told her to hush. La, she felt she'd melt to the floor from beneath them if her friend didn't stop teasing her.

The best of the drums sounded and all of them switched their hips from side to side, the sashes above masking their faces. Slowly as the other tribal instruments played, they lowered the sashes to their nose, only their eyes being revealed. The music stopped and they all dropped. The crowd watching gasped, not sure if it was a part of the performance or not. However; as the drums started up again, the maidens all raised in a sitting position. Their bangles all made music of their own as they swayed back and forth with the drums.

Soon a wall of ice surrounded them and the maidens were unseen by the audience. Katara waited for all the maidens to raise back in their feet and position themselves for the next dance sequence. Sashes were held out to the side as everyone held their right leg out in front of them.

The music returned and the ice wall rain down them as water, spilling over them in a somewhat provocative manner. Each maiden put on a fiercely seductive gaze and smiled. The water having smeared their facial paint in a rather appealing way. The maiden then danced like the waves moved to the moon's beat.

Watching the performance alongside his son and friend, Hakoda smiles at how lovely his daughter danced. She was absolutely beautiful.

"I wish father could see this." Yue said as she watched the performers. "He's always had an appreciation for the Southern dances."

Sokka leaned to her and kissed her cheek, "We can visit one day with him or have Katara come visit us to perform."

Yue smiled at her husband and kissed him back. She had loved Sokka since they were mere children. She was so happy to have finally become his wife and to be enjoying this moment with him. La, had truly blessed her.

Hakoda nudged his friend that was quietly watching the dancers, "Is my daughter good enough for that son of yours?"

Ozai didn't respond as he watched the girl closely. He was rather enthralled by this little performance of hers. It was hard to not be 'effected' in a sense by this very sensual style of dance. His nation wasn't known for having such dances performed by anyone but concubines. So it was hard for him not to look at these dancers in anyway but a lustful manner. That could be said for just a bit everyone in the room that wasn't Southern Water Tribe.

However; he was a man of control. Instinctive urges aside, he was impressed with the princess's beauty. She was more petite than he had expected her to be after these last two years he had gone without seeing her. Not to say she wasn't sized nicely in certain areas. Her hips were perfect size. Wide enough to have a smooth delivery were she to give birth to his son's child. Breasts were not too big but went well with her small frame. _Are those piercings?_ He noticed the princess and three of the other maidens had piercings to their nipples. It was obvious from the thin ban of silk around their breasts. Ozai raised a brow at the sight, shifting slightly in his seat as he tilted his head to the side.

Noticing this, Hakoda raised his brow at the Fire Prince. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Ozai answered a bit absentmindedly as he couldn't help but find the way the princess moved to be alluring. "Not at all."

"Then I take it you've decided." Hakoda said in a rather stern tone.

Wearing his stoic expression as he went to rest his face in his hand as he lean on the armrest of his chair. "Not yet. As lovely as she is, looks aren't everything. Has she taken care of that attitude of hers?"

"She's one of my naval admirals. All her energy and frustration has been channeled." Hakoda said proudly.

 _An admiral at seventeen?_ Ozai stroked his beard as he continued to watch the princess. A princess operating in the military was unheard of but of course, the Southern Tribe was different from all the other nations. However; to know the girl before him was an admiral, which also meant she must be a master of her element and physical combat, Ozai was even more impressed. Not many women could pull off being on two opposite ends of a spectrum. Being poised and elegant as well as a fighter and with a tamed temper he knew she was likely hiding underneath it all. If she was Kya's daughter, her temper was anything but fleeting.

"You're more than welcomed to speak with her. She is sure to charm you." The Chieftain said as the dance came to an end and everyone rose to their feet clapping.

Panting, Katara and the maidens all fell into a bow and smiled at everyone. She saw her brother beaming and Yue cheering. Her father was clapping as he gazed proudly at her.

"Looks like we put on a nice show." Nyla came up behind her and grinned.

Chuckling nervously as the settled down from the high of dancing and the music. "I bet we did. Look at everyone."

"Yeah, look at the Fire Prince." Nyla teased her again.

The princess couldn't help but look to where the Fire Prince stood beside her father and see he had yet to look away from her. Katara quickly looked away and turned to her friend with a red face. "Why do you keep harassing me about him?! Geez, it was just a childhood crush!"

Nyla burst into laughter, "Cool it, Kat. I'm just playing around."

Crossing her arms as she pouted with a flustered face, "Yeah, well it's not funny."

Trying to make it up to her friend, Nyla took her hand and tugged Katara off to where the wedding cake was about to be cut. They wanted to be the first to get a slice.

….

"Tomorrow, let's talk more about these arrangements in the morning." Hakoda said as he shook hands with Ozai. The idea of uniting their nations had grown on him a bit more as he thought on about it. Katara being Chieftain of the Southern Tribe and Fire Princess had a nice ring to it.

Ozai nodded and turned to head to the guest chambers he would be occupying. It was a short ways from where he was knew the bath house of the palace was located. He found it strange that everyone in the palace bathed together with no problems at all. Of course while men and women were separated, one had to pass the women's bathing pool before they could reach the men's.

Walking to his rooms, the Fire Prince took in his surroundings as he slowed his pace, reaching the terrace just above the courtyard he remembered from his time visiting as a thirteen year old boy. He paused.

It was by the fountain where he and Hakoda had fallen in after wrestling that he saw the crystal blue eyes of a girl that started with disdain for him. She mocked him wordlessly. Just with a frown and her threatening gaze did she strike him with a spear into the chest. Ozai knew it was a terrible decision from the start but he couldn't help himself. He wanted her like he wanted anything worthy of him. And Kya was more than worthy of the love he held for her. Even when she married his best friend, gave birth to Hakoda's two children, and died, leaving him with nothing. Ozai hadn't stopped loving her. He swore to never love someone the same like that again. And he didn't. In truth, he started to hate and despise any and everything that wasn't Kya.

Moving on, Ozai noticed a pair of girls walking from the opposite end of the corridors. As they grew closer, chattering and playfully hanging onto each other's arms, he recognized one as the princess he had come to inspect for his son.

"Whoa! Hang on there, Kat!" Nyla yanked her friend back by the bend of her arm. "Is that the Fire Prince?!"

Katara's eyes widened and she along with her friend fell into a bow as the man approached them.

"You've learned manners since I was last here, girl." Ozai said in his cold yet unthreatening tone.

Lifting from her bow, the princess smiled as he referred to her as girl. He was a terrifying man. One that cared nothing about respecting others or playing by other's rules. It was futile to correct him. Besides, he had threatened her enough in her childhood. Another threat was not needed.

"I believe you said you'd throw me off a balcony if didn't learn to be more respectful, your highness." Katara respond in a somewhat shaky tone.

Nyla kept her head down as she found it unbelievably hard to lift her head from the overwhelming presence of the man before them. He was intimidating as hell. Striking a fear in her that she was unfamiliar with.

Somehow the reminder of his threat to her made him chuckle as he formed a smirk at her, "Then I take it this visit won't resort in such an incident."

"No, your highness. I will be nothing but the proper princess my father raised me to be. Forgive me for my past transgressions." Katara said sincerely as she bowed her head to him again.

Ozai was impressed with how much the temperamental waterbender had grown up. She was winning him over as far being a candidate for his son. However; he would need to further inspect her over the time he planned to spend here. It was too soon to be sure.

"It is getting late. Perhaps, you and your friend hurry off to your rooms." The Fire Prince realized just how late it was. Nearly midnight from the looks of the moon.

Katara raised her head and looked to him before nodding her hand. She said nothing else as she grabbed her friend's hand and tugged her along. Tomorrow, she had a lot to do in the morning. Getting some much needed sleep was important.

…

Hakoda observes quietly as he sat at the dining room table. Sitting with him was his son and daughter in law, his daughter, and his childhood friend. He watched to see how everyone was doing after the wedding yesterday evening. It seemed his daughter looked well rested, his son looked like he had a long night along with his new bride. As for his friend, Ozai was surprisingly not a morning person, contrary to his fellow firebenders. However; he was alert enough to eye his daughter that sat across the table from him. Taking note of her every move.

Holding her spoon to her lips, Katara noticed from the reflection in her soup that a pair of eyes were on her yet again. She stiffened and slowly her gaze rose to met a set of amber iris. To her left, her brother noticed this too and looked to his father that was watching the exchange.

"Dad, what's going on?" Sokka asked curiously.

Grinning as he moved his eyes to his son, "Fire Prince Ozai came all this way to see your sister. She has his attention."

Katara spoon fell into her bowl abruptly as her face reddened to the hue of the man in front of her robe. Yue blushed as well as she looked to her sister in law. Sokka narrowed his eyes and looked to the Fire Prince.

"What do you want with my sister?" Sokka demanded an answer in a rude tone.

Ozai flickered his eyes to the boy and spoke in an even tone. "Your sister is coming of age soon and I seek to offer the opportunity of being not only Chieftain of her nation but Fire Princess as well."

There was a loud thump as Katara's head fell into her soup bowl. Yue gasped as she got up to help the flustered girl. Sokka looked between his dad and the Fire Prince. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it true then that the Fire Prince had recently had a divorce? So did he come here in search of another wife? La, please tell him this was a joke.

…..

A/N: Hope you guys like! Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Yo yo yo! I'm back!

Chapter 2:

"I want seven ships departing with my brother and Princess Yue. Two to the north of their ship. Two of east and west. One tailing them." Katara placed the pieces on the large table map as she gave her orders to the captains that reported directly to her. She was after all the Naval admiral of the Southern Tribe's fleets. "Chieftain Arnook in trusted us with his daughter's safety and I am trusting you with my brother's safety as well. Do not fail me."

The captains all held their fists to their chests and saluted the Admiral. "Yes, your highness." And with that they were dismissed.

Left alone in the room with only her father that remained on his throne at the head of the room, Katara relaxed her stiff shoulders and sighed as she could now drop her act and be a little more herself. She didn't know how she was going to survive being Chieftain when it came time for her to step up to the position.

Hakoda leaned on his elbow to the armrest as he held his chin in hand and grinned at his daughter. "You are getting better, dear." He complimented his daughter on her performance. Most of being a leader was putting on a show for the subjects. A leader was after all human. However; the people must never see them that way. They were sovereignty. Absolute. Power must always be recognized even if the leader may be feeling helpless or less than.

Leaning forward on the table with one hand as the other fell over her face, Katara shut her eyes and tried recovering from the strain she felt from her so called 'performance'. "I don't know how you do it, dad. This is tiring. I thought I was going to break character."

Chuckling as he rose from his seat, "That is why I'm teaching you, so when your time to become Chieftain arrives, you'll be more than prepared." He made his way to his beloved daughter and embraced her, hand to the back of her head. "You and your brother are my entire world. I would give you both the world if I could. So do not fear, I'll do what's in my power to make sure you both are ready to take on the world."

The waterbender smiled and returned her father's affection, breathing in his scent that she had loved since she was a child. He had been her everything. Especially when her mother passed away. He worked so hard to do whatever he could to compensate for her and Sokka's lack of a mother. Their father was amazing and he worked so hard at raising them and she didn't know what she would do without him.

"Ah, I see I'm interrupting." The two looked up and parted to see their guest in the middle of the room with his hands held behind his back, wearing his hair loosely over his shoulders, not in his usual topknot.

Katara bowed her head and Hakoda smiles at his pal, leaving his daughter's side to greet the man.

"Ozai, you're up later than usual." The Chieftain grinned.

Sounding as half asleep as he looked, "I prefer remaining asleep till noon but only here can I be given the opportunity."

Laughing louder than what was needed, Hakoda slapped his hand down on his friend's shoulder. "Thinking about letting your father deal with Fire Nation by himself and move here?"

"Oh you would love that, wouldn't you?" Ozai seemed a bit cranky but that was just his usual self.

Katara looked to the Fire Prince as he and her father went on talking as old pals would. _So this is going to be my father in law someday?_ It was disappointing but acceptable. She was to marry his son. Zuko. Her former playmate. Never had she ever thought she'd be marrying him. He was so strange. Sweet and kind but he was always so awkward around her like he was afraid of her. But that didn't stop her from enjoying his company. Zuko happened to be her only good friend from the Fire Nation. So it wasn't like she would be marrying a complete stranger. Fortunately. Though not as fortunate as her brother to marry the love of his life.

Catching a glimpse of the waterbender that stood slightly behind her father, Ozai decided to acknowledge her. "You're awfully quiet, Princess."

Forcing a chuckle, "Ah, well I have a lot on my mind, your highness."

"Getting cold feet already, sweetheart?" Hakoda laughed as he hugged his daughter playfully. He found her nervousness and change of demeanor to be adorable. His daughter was after all his most precious treasure.

The waterbender pulled away from her father and hurried off with a flustered expression as the two men watched her. Ozai rubbed his beard as Hakoda chased after her. Clearly, marriage was frightening the young waterbender.

….

Water sliced through dummy after dummy after dummy, freezing over as it touched the floor causing three subordinates in training to fall on their bottoms. The waterbender continued to be brutal and as vengeful as the raging seas. Several non-trainees found themselves being knocked over by a wave of the said waterbender, and were washed out of the training yard. Many tried keeping their distance as it was clear to them that their commander was in a bad mood. Poor trainees.

Watching her granddaughter unmercifully force the trainees to give it their all, Kanna raised her hot tea to her lips as she wore her mittens. _Something must be upsetting her._ Kanna never kept her granddaughter from venting. Never. It was her only way of regaining a clear mind. Besides, who's idea had it been throw a twelve year girl into the military in the first place? No one but her. Fortunately, Katara turned out to be a prodigy like no other. Earning her nickname the child of Tui and La. She danced with the ocean and mimicked the moon. Her granddaughter had a gift and as any loving grandmother would do, Kanna nurtured it.

However; while she supported her granddaughter going all out to train as she vented, she could see how beaten up many of the new recruits were. It was time to reel in the poor girl.

"Katara, this isn't what your father meant when he said break the recruits in." Kanna called to her granddaughter with humor.

Knocking out a few more recruits with her water tentacles, Katara whipped her head around to see her recruits were all incapacitated on the ground of the training yard. She then looked to where her grandmother was under the veranda. The old woman smirked at her as she decided to call it a day for her men and women warriors.

"Care to tell this old lady what's on your mind?" Kanna asked her granddaughter as the girl removed her head gear and rolled her shoulders.

Katara worked her sore elbow a little as she looked away from her Grangran and to those that were cleaning up the mess she made. She really must have went all out.

"I'm fine, Grangran." She said disingenuously.

Old eyes never missed a thing, "Don't you lie to me, Katara. I'm not your father, I see right through you and I know when you've reached your limit." Kanna scolded the waterbender, "You came in with an attitude, only wore your head gear, and beat these recruits half to death. I want to know what has one of my prized grandchildren in such a funk."

Sighing dramatically as she flung her head gear to the side, "It's not a what, it's a who." Katara talked out the side of her mouth as she not so gracefully swayed herself over to the table her grandmother sat and plopped down in a chair. She grabbed herself a cup, poured some tea and dumped a bunch of sugar cubes into it. Then stirred.

With a cringed look on her face from the amount of sugar her granddaughter just used, Kanna swallowed her tea hard. "A who? Who may this person be? Surely, you father can-"

"No, he won't. This who is a friend of his." Katara's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, Ozai, is it?" Kanna grinned as she placed her tea down. "Come far to find his son a bride I hear."

 _How did she know?_

Seeing the curiously look on the young waterbender's, Kanna chuckled. "Your brother was spouting on about it to a few of nobles. I couldn't help but hear."

"Grangran, I know this is a high honor but I'm so afraid. The Fire Nation is so different than we are. Besides, other than the Fire Prince and his family, very few hold no prejudice for other nations, especially us." Katara was once again pouting. "I don't think I can do this."

Shaking her head as a more serious look took over her face, "You mustn't do anything to bring dishonor on your father or our tribe, Katara. If you are betrothed, then you must honor it."

Disappointment swept across the young waterbender's face as her grandmother got up from her seat, departing, but not before kissing her forehead on her way out.

…

~Next Day~

Ozai woke from the thick soft furs that covered his large bed in the guest room he was given. He turned his head towards the window and sighed as the sheets laid over his waist. The sun peered through the curtains and danced on his irises. He quite missed the South Pole. It was the one place on earth that he could sleep through the mornings.

As he laid in bed with his hair draping over him, the Fire Prince heard a knock on his door and turned his head to face it. "The door's unlocked. Enter." He said with a morning grogginess.

The door opened and in walked the Water Princess carrying a tray in her hands. She did not look to him as she walked over to the low table of his guest chambers and sat the tray down. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched the girl set the table with what looked like breakfast.

"Your father's orders?" He asked in all his morning grogginess.

Placing the food in its proper place, Katara lifted her gaze to the Fire Prince that laid lazily in his bed and smiled before looking back to what she was doing. "It is my duty as Princess to be a good hostess for all guests of my father's palace."

"Spare me, why have you come to serve me?" Ozai narrowed his eyes on the young girl in curiosity.

Katara stayed knelt at the table where she had prepared his breakfast and placed her hands in her lap as she bowed her head. "I came to ask why do you think it is a good idea to choose me as your son's bride?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ozai sat up in bed, fur sheets falling into his lap as his long hair cascaded down his chest and back. "Does commitment scare you, girl?" He climbed out of bed. "Or is there someone else you desire?"

"Neither, your hig-" the waterbender was left speechless as she saw the Fire Prince approach the table she set for him, completely shirtless.

Smirking as he took a seat at the low table, crossing his legs as he picked up his chopsticks. The girl was obviously flushed. _Virtue_. He was glad to see she still had hers. It would not be looked upon highly if his son wasn't the first to conquer her. Besides, if she were to have previous lovers it would lessen the legitimacy of all his son's possible children with her. That sort of mockery was unwarranted.

The waterbender blushed and kept her head down while the Fire Prince ate. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't at least try to cover up or warn her before getting out of bed. La, her face had to look as red as his trousers.

"I remember my son having a crush on you and thought why not." He told her. "To be frank, I didn't put too much thought into selecting you. I simply thought 'why not?' Nothing else."

That made sense, Katara figured. But it still didn't reassure her.

"But you shouldn't fret. I haven't decided yet if you'd be the right woman for my son. I'm only observing. I'll make my decision shortly before I leave this place." He drank some of the tea she had brought him.

Blue eyes widening, "So I'm not betrothed yet?"

"Not unless you begged me to marry my son." Ozai said as he set his chopsticks down on the table and looked to the waterbender that was knelt beside him.

Shaking her head, "No, no, your highness."

The Fire Prince looked at the girl for a moment and resumed to eating his meal, "But I can't very well decide until I have seen how my son responds to you. Regardless, you'll be leaving with me, princess or shall I say admiral." He said all too honestly.

 _What?!_ Katara looked at him strangely.

"I'm sure you have other duties to attend to than entertaining guests." Ozai finished his food. "We'll talk more later."

Katara rose to her feet and bowed her head respectfully before leaving as prompted. While he was technically her equal in rank, he was her elder and she had always been prompt to see him as he superior.

As he watched the princess leave, the Fire Prince couldn't say he hadn't noticed the girl was wearing those peculiar piercings. He tried not to stare but with every breath she drew they became more noticeable. The sooner he got her out of his chambers the better. _Damn Water Tribe customs._

…

"Hey, dad! Wait up!" Sokka yelled for his father that was a few feet ahead of him with a few ministers taking note to the Chieftain's desired meals for the upcoming solstice.

Hakoda stopped halfway onto his next destination and turned to see his son racing toward him. His ministers all bowed before dismissing themselves to allow the father and son to speak privately.

Opening his arm up for his son to come underneath, "Ah, how are your nights with your new bride? Everything you could have hoped all these years you've waited for her?"

"Ew! Dad, I don't wanna talk about that with you!" Sokka cringed away from his father.

Laughing at his son's expense, Hakoda went on to ask him if all was well and found that his son wanted to spend more time home before he would be sailing off to his new home in the Northern Tribe. It was a simple request but one Hakoda would need to write Arnook about. Princess Yue was dear to the north and Sokka was to become the Chieftain of the North, teaching would need to take place immediately. But a few days more would not kill anyone. Being at sea on a long voyage was not a way to spend a honeymoon. And Princess Yue needed to see how the South Pole operated. Might give her ideas for her own tribe's.

As he and his father walked through the halls of the palace, Sokka caught sight of his sister in the courtyard from the second floor corridors and paused. She practicing her bending in a dance like form. Something was clearly on her mind. He could tell from the furrow of her brows and the lethal slashing she did with the whip.

"You and Katara will visit, right?" Sokka asked in need of reassurance that he'd see his father and sister again.

Chuckling, "Of course. Your sister and I will visit as often as possible. I'm hoping to have grandchildren soon, son. Do not keep this old man waiting too long." Smiling at his father, Sokka told his father to not worry, grandchildren would be arriving within a year if he could help it.

"Sokka." The two men heard a soft womanly voice come from behind them and stopped to turn to it. Wearing her royal purple gown and a white fur mantel. Silver locks tied up in a Northern hairstyle of a single braid that wrapped around in a bun on top of her head. Princess Yue was beautiful young woman of the north. Elegant and poised like many of the women. The necklace Sokka made her complimented her nearly crystal blue eyes.

Cheesing like a fool, Sokka Met his wife halfway and took her hand, leading her to where his father stood smirking pridefully at them.

Bowing her head, "Chieftain Hakoda." The Northern Princess beamed.

Holding his hand for her to halt, "Please, you are my daughter now, Yue. That is unnecessary."

"Oh, forgive me." Yue relaxed. "My father warned me the South was more lax but I guess it's hard to break habit."

Sokka rubbed her arm as he looked to his father, "Well, don't worry too much. I'll have a harder time getting used to the strict North." He reassured his bride.

The three went on to talk and lose track of time until the sound of a certain waterbender shrieking alerted them. Going to the ice railing of the second floor corridors, they looked down to where Katara had been practicing in the courtyard and saw her friend, Nyla, attack her. The two wrestled on the snow covered ground. Both were laughing and giggle before the struggle shortly ended. Hakoda sighed and shook his head.

"There is a side of your sister I worry about, Sokka." The Chieftain says grimly as the newly weds looked down with him at the sight.

Yue observed as the Southern Princess allowed the maiden to hop on her back and carry her. Since childhood she had been aware of Katara's less graceful attributes. However; she never thought anything of it. It was just who Katara was. Despite Chieftain Hakoda's efforts to tame the wild and spontaneous waterbender, the sea was still the sea and the moon would not stop drawing it. Nature always prevailed.

…

"That sucks!" Nyla said as she lounged in her friend's room, hanging off the silk blue throw pillows. "Didn't you have a crush on the Fire Prince when you were little? It's the real reason you used to act out in front of him. He was the only one that paid you any attention in your outbursts."

Katara rolled her eyes as she dressed into her nightgown. She wasn't joining her father and brother for dinner tonight. She planned to have it in her chambers with Nyla. There was too much she needed to get off her chest and discuss.

Laying across the foot of her bed, the seventeen year old waterbender looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "It's not even official yet. He's just observing me to see if I'm a good fit for his son." Katara said in slight annoyance.

"So you still have a shot at calling off this marriage?!" Nyla sounded all too excited and it worried the waterbender. Her friend was known to be mischievous and it sounded like she had another brilliant plan. One that she was probably not going to like the sound of.

Before she knew it, Nyla had pounced on top of her and straddled her. Her blue eyes were wide with excitement as she looked down at the princess that looked utterly irritated. But she knew her little idea was gonna cheer up her best friend.

An hour later after going over the plan and forcing Katara to see eye to eye with her, Nyla started dressing her up in the prettiest of her nightgowns. It was a short silk gown, light blue with lace trimming, and a transparent coat to go over her arms. Katara's hair was let down into its soft waves falling over her shoulders.

Nyla backed away to look her friend over and smirked. "You totally look like you're on the prowl for a 'good' night. He'll definitely call off the arrangements."

 _Why am I doing this?_ To make the Fire Prince reconsider marrying her to his son. Yes, that was why. La, she didn't know how her friend came up with this stuff but it wasn't normal.

….

It was after dinner that any of the residents of the ice palace saw the likes of the Fire Prince. He had remained away for the better half of his day. Strolling the South Pole's Capital city that was bigger than he remembered. Paying an old friend a visit at her grave site. Returning to his room where he meditated and received the peaceful quiet he had been long in search of. However; that peaceful quiet was interrupted when he decided the leave his chambers and roam the palace. It had been two years since he was last here. He wanted to see that everything was as is. But he quickly regretted his own curiosity when he ran into the princess.

Ozai saw the girl was dressed only in what looked like a short silk nightgown and a translucent robe. Her brown locks cascaded freely down her shoulders. He noticed that she paused in her step as soon as she saw him. She gazed nervously at him as if he had just caught her doing something she shouldn't.

Standing cautiously a few feet in front of the Fire Prince, Katara noticed him looking her over. It caused her face to redden but she held her composure.

"Isn't it too late for a princess to wander around the palace by herself?" Katara saw that the Fire Prince slowly started making his way to her.

Shrinking into herself, the waterbender looked away from the man approaching her and to the night sky just beyond the ice pillars. "I'm headed to the bathhouse, your highness."

"At these hours?" He wasn't liking how this looked. Was she sneaking out for a late night tryst? If so, he needed make sure that didn't happen.

Katara looked back to the Fire Prince and saw he looked slightly bothered by her answer. "Yes, would you like to come? Some of the other maidens have decided to join me. I'm sure there will be men in the pool opposite of ours."

Ozai eyed the girl as if to decode her. He saw her chuckle and walked past him, heading to the bathhouse. She looked over her shoulder as if to see if he had followed. Ozai didn't know what it was but he felt it was best not to accept her invitation. He was a much older man and understood that she meant nothing by her gesture but it didn't stop him from feeling uneasy. And it didn't stop him from following either.

Sure enough, he followed the princess down the hall, keeping a few paces between them. It was enough that the Southern Water Tribe was incredibly more lax about these sort of things than his Nation was. He really didn't appreciate how different their nations were on the topic of how women and men should interact, but he would be sure to teach her properly that in the Fire Nation, such an invite from an unmarried woman was not taken lightly. If she was going to marry his son, she couldn't behave like this in the Fire Nation.

Arriving to the bathhouse, Katara turned to see if the Fire Prince had arrived with her to the frosty glass doors of the bathing chambers. He was just arriving when she turned to see. His gold eyes were on her, intensifying the closer he got. She hurried and turned her head, pressing her hand to the door as she blushed. Swallowing hard, she pushed the doors opened and lead the way in.

Entering, Ozai immediately was caught off guard by how massive the room was. It literally looked an entire glacier was integrated into a hot springs. There were colorful lights trickling off the ice, pools, walls, and ceiling. The princess leading him in explained that they were special crystals from a cave far south of the capital city. As they grew closer to the spot where people bath leisurely, Ozai saw curtains of beads were veiled over two separate sections divided by what looked like a ice mountain.

"The men's bath is to your right. I'll be on the left side with the women if you need me." Katara said politely as she turned to bow to the Fire Prince, a small smile on her face when she raised from that bow and headed to the pool where the other women were.

Before Ozai went to the men's section, he watched the young girl off as she pulled back the veil of tribal beads and entered. He could still see her as he could the other women in the pool. The veils did very little to obscure the naked woman. Before he knew it, Katara, the princess he was concerned for his son, stripped and his eyes tore from the sight. Even if he was in the South Pole, to witness his future daughter in law naked would be utterly shameful. Whether she had a problem being seen or not.

In the women's bath, Katara sighed as she relaxed against one of the ice boulders of the spring pool.

"So, how'd it go?" She saw Nyla make her way up to her.

"Fine, I guess. I don't know what you expect to happen." Katara shut her eyes and dipped herself further into the pool.

Taking a spot beside her friend, Nyla hummed to herself as she thought. "Well if he didn't say something to you about it, perhaps we need to skip to my next step."

"What next step?" The waterbender reopened her eyes as she became a bit worried.

Nyla smirked as she turned to the princess, taking a lock of her wet hair and pulling it gently.

In the men's bath, Ozai figures he might as well relax and enjoy his stay in the South Pole. It had awhile since he had last been here and there was so much he had never done on his visits here. One of which happened to be visiting this bathhouse. He always seemed to avoid activities that involved too many people but seeing as it was late and only a few people were up, this bathhouse was not as crowded as he would think the mornings or middays would be.

Finding him a spot, the Fire Prince leaned against the edge of the pool and shut his eyes, arms crossing over his bare chest as he let his hair hung over one shoulder.

"Ya hear that? The girls are playing again." One of the tribesmen said to his buddy.

"Kloji, you think we could sneak a peek?" His friend asked.

Chuckling, "Why not? They don't mind."

Having overheard the conversation, Ozai opened one eye and saw two young men make their way out of the pool with a few others. He then heard a bunch of splashing and giggling coming from where the women were. It seemed they were playing. Usually, Ozai didn't interfere when something along these lines took place or really anything that had nothing to do with him. But in this case, a certain girl he was keeping a watch on was on the other side and if any of these men were to see her naked, it would be equally as shameful if not more than if he were to see her bare. He wouldn't allow that. Not if she was to become a Princess of the Fire Nation.

Climbing out the pool, Ozai took a towel from where they had conveniently been placed for bathers to use. Wrapped one around his waist and grabbed another one, throwing it over his shoulders.

Giggling as she splashed her friend and a few other girls that bathed with them, Katara was having a great time. She always loved to play and bathe with the women here. She loved the warm water they all soaked in and she adored the ceiling view of the moon at night. Only people that bathed this time of were waterbenders and they all had their fun bathing in the moonlight.

Nyla bended a bubble of water that floated just over Katara's and then burst, spilling water all over her head. She laughed just before being tackled into the water and the other maidens started cheering on the playful fight. However; it was short lived as the women noticed they were being watched by a group of the male waterbenders. Their brows all furrowed as they were about to bend these idiots into oblivion. Katara and Nyla stopped what they were doing to see the group of men.

"I see him." Nyla whispered. "And he doesn't look to pleased. We did it!"

As excited as she should be that their plan might have actually worked, Katara couldn't help but feel absolutely terrible as she should saw the Fire Prince beyond the veil. He looked angry as his eyes were trained on hers. Raising from the water, unapologetic like the other women of her nudity, Katara slowly made her way from where she had been with the women playing to the beaded veil.

Coming up to the beads, Katara looked up to the Fire Prince that was staring down at her. She tried not to be intimidated by him and his form. From what she could see through the beads, he was drenching wet. Water cascading down his toned and muscular physique like a waterfall. Her body temperature rose as she allowed herself a moment to admire his form. La, this wasn't the time but when would she ever get the chance to see this sight. Despite how angry he looked, he was absolutely handsome. Not even that. More like some godlike gleam was beaming off him. His inhuman appeal was almost too much for her. Her breath nearly caught in her throat if not for the towel that had been ushered to her. Her blue eyes looked down at it as he held it out for her to take. Grabbing it, she looked back at him and then to the women behind her who were a bit confused.

Ozai narrowed his eyes at the girl and turned from her, pushing past the men all trying to get a glimpse of the naked girl and her friends. He said not a single word as he left. Somehow Katara felt ashamed and covered her breasts, splashing her feet as she, too, left.

…

Watching her brother and his wife sail off to the Northern Water Tribe, Katara wore a stern look on her face and slowly tore her eyes away. This was what her brother wanted. He didn't mind marrying and traveling to foreign lands. She should be happy for him. She should but she wasn't. Marriage frightened her even if it was not her own. The idea of subjecting oneself to such bondage frightened her immensely.

Katara's blue eyes looked from the snow covered grounds of the cliff she stood on to the city of ice that was her home. She held so much pride for it and her people. To think she'd have to leave it with the horrid possibility that she would have to marry a man she didn't love. It scared her to death.

Returning to the palace, the princess removed her heavy outdoor coat, handing it to a servant and strutted her way to the meeting room. There was news of war. She needed to know exactly what was going on and if this meant, she could get out of going to the Fire Nation for a suitor. She was an admiral. One of the best. Her father couldn't spare an admiral in a time of war.

When she arrived to the meeting room, she noticed the delegates from her brother's wedding invite were all present except for those from the Northern Earth Kingdom. Her eyes narrowed as she deduced what was going on.

"So it is war?" Katara's voice traveled to everyone's ears as they turned to look up from their separate conversations.

Her friend, Aang, looked up and nodded his head.

"The Earth King is unhappy that your brother refused to marry his niece and instead married the Princess Yue." One of her father's council advisors said. "He wants to wage war on us and the Northern Tribe."

Hakoda glared at the map presented to him with his ships having been sunk on the eastern coast of their nation. Their best naval forces were there. Or at least **was** there. He wanted to act fast and know who his allies were so that he could bring a stop to this before it could even truly begin. As his daughter took to his side, the Chieftain asked around, who were his friends and who his foes.

As expected, those of the Air Nation backed down, stating that war was not their way of life and was against their beliefs as a people.

Those of the Southern Earth Kingdom immediately left the meeting room. King Bumi has enough problems with the Northern Earth Kingdom, war would be much worse for his people than anyone else. The North and South Earth Kingdom shared borders.

The Northern Water Tribe, of course, stood by the Southern Tribe. They were sister nations that had forged a strong bond over centuries.

As for the Fire Nation, all looked to the Fire Prince, who had come seeking the hand of the Southern Water Princess for his son.

Ozai looked at them all and then to Hakoda, "My father is not a man that wishes to fight the wars of others. However; I'm sure he'd be willing to if he were to forge a stronger relationship with Southern Tribe."

"And how is he to go about obtaining one?" Hakoda seemed curious to know. Other than the Northern Tribe, he had no one else to fight alongside him against the Northern Earth Kingdom. Having the Fire Nation on their side would insure victory.

Gold eyes then traveled to the waterbender, "My nephew is second in line to be Fire Lord after my brother, his father, and he is unmarried. Your daughter's hand in marriage will be enough to convince him."

The room gasped as Hakoda furrowed his brows.

"I agreed to your son marrying my daughter due to the fact that he was far from the line of succession and my daughter could return here to serve her people as Chieftain. I can't give up my heir to marry a ruler of another nation. It would take her away from her duties here." Hakoda stated.

"Then I can promise you nothing." Ozai told his long time friend, while he rather offer him a better deal, being that he wasn't ruler, the Fire Prince could do nothing. His father, the Fire Lord, would have to make up his own mind.

"Wait!" Katara shouted as she realized there might be another way. "What if I go to ask Fire Lord Azulon myself? Try and convince him to help aid us."

The Fire Prince looked to the Water Princess and gave her an unreadable look. "My father is a difficult man."

"As are you, your highness." Katara said with little regard for the scowls she received from the Fire Prince and his delegates. "But I'm fairly confident I can plead my case. Please allow me this opportunity." _If I'm going to travel to the Fire Nation at all, I want to do it on my terms._

A hard look formed on the Princess Admiral's face as she and the Fire Prince had a standoff. Hopefully, however he felt about last night's bathhouse incident didn't get in the way of helping out an ally nation.

"I'll see to it you are able to bring your case before my father but it would mean you'd have to do me a favor, Princess Katara." He drug out the syllables of her name.

With an unwavering resolve, "and that would be?"

"Your father still approves of you marrying my son, do so and you can have an audience with my father." Ozai couldn't help but smirk as the prideful princess lost face for a moment at his words. She didn't really think she could get out of this, did she?

Before Katara could even say a word, her father quickly spoke for her.

Hakoda raised from his seat, "She will agree for the sake of her country. You have my daughter's hand to give to your son."

Katara had never felt more devastated in her life as she couldn't look away in shook from the Fire Prince. He looked at her victoriously before tearing his gaze to leave out the room. Dismissing himself to prepare for departure.

The room emptied out and when it came down to just her and father, Katara lost it.

"How could you?!" Katara yelled. The Fire Prince told her he was only considering the arrangement. That it wasn't certain until he was sure his son liked her. But now it was certain. Her hand was being given absolutely now.

Unsatisfied with her tone, "It is your duty to obey me and serve your country no matter the cost."

"But I-"

"No buts! You'll marry the Fire Prince's son and you will not question me ever again, do you hear me, Katara?!" Hakoda would not allow his daughter to think she had any say in this. She had a duty to her people. If it called for it, she had to be willing to sacrifice her own happiness for the good of her people.

She stormed out of the meeting room and headed to her chambers in tears.

….

A/N: hoped you guys liked!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

More for you beautiful lovelies!

Chapter 3:

"There you go. You look like the beautiful princess you were always meant to be." Kanna said as their servants dressed her granddaughter in the best of her clothing. She needed to look the part for her husband to be.

Katara was miserable. Her hair was set free from its bindings as a long blue veil sat on the back of her head, silver head jewelry wrapping around the rest of her head to keep the veil in place. She wore a long sleeveless blue gown that draped to her feet and split down the side of her leg. Her hands and feet were covered in body art. Her ankles and wrists shackled in bangles that jingled whenever she moved. Her neck was covered in the finest jewelry. Black liner under her eyes and white shadow to her eyelids.

The princess watched as her father entered with a smile on his face. He was happy to see she was ready for departure.

"You look beautiful, Katara." Hakoda said as he came up to his daughter and cupped the side of her face.

Kanna shooed his hand away to avoid him from smudging the princess's makeup. He chuckled and pulled his hand away, dropping it to her shoulder.

"You need not be afraid, my sweet daughter. This is only a part of your destiny and your duty to our people." Hakoda said.

Rolling her eyes as she looked away from him, "I do not wish to marry into the Fire Prince's household. He is as cruel as he is cunning. There is no telling what I might endure." Katara clenched her fists.

"You are a princess admiral. You can easily defend yourself if you ever need to. I have extreme faith in you, my daughter." Hakoda dismisses her worries and moved on to the next set of details he needed to go over with her.

The Fire Nation had different customs from theirs. They were much stricter and far more serious about their traditions than the Southern Water Tribe was. She needed to be sure to follow all the rules and be respectful to her host, the Fire Prince. He was responsible for her during her time in the Fire Nation and therefore, any issues she might have, she needed to address them with him. Ozai also informed him this morning that, she would need to refrain from being overly vocal. Women in the Fire Nation were to be seen not heard. His way of telling her to shut the hell up. Katara could just picture it. She was going to hate this place.

Hakoda took both his daughter's shoulders and kissed her forehead, "Bring us back an army."

"I promise nothing." She whispered maliciously to him as she pulled herself away and stormed off.

Kanna shook her head to her son as the princess's entourage of water maidens followed after her.

"She is just afraid, mother." Hakoda told her.

"She's more than afraid, my son. She is terrified and miserable." The old woman said before leaving to order the servants to gather her granddaughter's things.

…..

Fire Prince Ozai narrowed his eyes at the sun, seeing that it was high pass noon and they were late for departure. _What's taking that girl so long?!_ He knew she'd give him trouble but to think she'd make them late. There were important matters he needed to take care of once they reached the Fire Nation. He didn't have time for this.

"Your highness, forgive us. Our lady had become scarce and we had to look for her. But she is here now." A water maiden bowed her head to him as he looked behind her and saw the palace guards carrying the struggling princess to the ship. He wanted to smirk at how childish that girl still was. Trying to run away.

As the princess was brought onto the ship, Ozai grinned at her when her feet were forced onto the floor of his deck.

"Glad to see you could finally join me, Princess Katara." The Fire Prince greeted her.

Snatching her wrists from her father's guards that had chased her down, Katara gave the Fire Prince a hard scowl. "Forgive me, your highness, but I'm in no mood to chat. Where are my quarters?" She demanded.

The smirk fell into an annoyed twitch of his upper lip and he snapped for his servants to come.

"Please, show the princess where she'll be staying for the duration of our trip." Ozai ordered. Katara brushes past him with her water maidens following closely behind her as they descended the deck.

Having saw to it that his daughter made it onboard the ship, Hakoda shook his head in disappointment as he walked up to his dear friend. He asked that his daughter's rude behavior be forgiven. Of course, the Fire Prince was reluctant to do so but because he's known the girl since she was a child, he figured it would just be one more thing added to a long list of things he had forgiven her for. The girl had always been trouble. Even before Kya passed. Only afterwards, did the girl develop a terrible attitude. But he would do away with that in no time. With her being placed under his care, Ozai planned to discipline her. One of the terms he set for her father. If she was going to be a part of his household and representing him, he couldn't have her acting any kind of way. She needed to be humbled first and foremost. Then she needed to be broken and then remodeled into the perfect wife of a royal.

"Go easy on my daughter, Ozai. She's hard to deal with but she's a good girl." Hakoda pleaded.

Turning on his heel with his hands clasped behind his back, "That girl needs someone to be firm with her. You've been too easy on her and now, she thinks herself above obeying orders and following her duties. I will not place such falsehoods in her mind. Instead, I'll erase them. Your daughter will be better behaved when she returns. I promise you that."

With that, Hakoda and his men left off the ship. It was with worry that his daughter would do something foolish that he allowed his closest friend to be in complete charge of her. Hopefully, she would at least be willing to listen to him.

…..

The water maidens were all quiet as the princess threw a fit, tossing things around in the cabin the Fire Prince had given her. She tore things off the wall, threw things at the wall, threatened to freeze him to the wall. The Princess was losing her mind. Clearly, she was truly against this marriage alliance.

"Fuck this!" Katara yelled as she water whip every inch of the room, messing it up.

The commotion grew so loud that the Fire Prince himself showed up, banging on the door of her cabin. "Any mess you make in there, you're cleaning it." He told her.

Throwing her middle finger up at the door, the waterbender threw a chunk of ice at the door.

The door then opened and a very pissed off Fire Prince glared at her before turning his attention to her water maidens. "Leave." They quickly obeyed and hurried off before things got worse.

"You can't order my maidens around! Their mine!" Katara hissed.

Unfazed by her rage, "As long as you are under my jurisdiction, everything that's yours is mines. Therefore, I can order your maidens around if I please." Ozai told her. "This isn't your father's home your in anymore, Princess. Your my ward until you return home."

"Fuck you!" She spat.

His stoic face did not change as he then slammed the door shut. "Clean that mess you've made or I'm throwing your maidens off the ship."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

…

It just so happens that the Fire Prince was not kidding when he said he'd throw her maidens off the ship. Katara was fortunate that they were waterbenders and could bend themselves back on the ship. However; Ozai just tossed them off over and over again until she agreed to clean her room. She gave in when she saw her maidens were growing tired from the over usage of their chi. Once again, the Fire Prince won another battle against her.

Katara was cleaning her room till it was dinner time and the Prince's servants showed up.

"His highness asks that you join him for dinner or go without your meal tonight and your ladies thrown off the ship." His servants seemed afraid of her and they should be. She was so close to kicking their Prince's ass that it was painful to wait any longer.

The princess had no other choice but to join the prince for dinner. Katara let herself be taken to his cabin quarters where she was ushered into the sitting room and instructed to wait for him. Food was being placed on the low table she sat at. She wondered how long he was going to take before arriving to this meal he invited her to. Something told her he was purposely going to show up after her. Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. _I'll start eating without him if he's not here in five minutes._

Sure enough, the Prince was not there in five minutes and Katara was true to her word took a toll from off one of the platters. She shoved it in her mouth and ignored the servants giving her looks. So what if she didn't wait for him. She was hungry and her eating a roll wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"You never listen do you?" She suddenly heard the voice of the Prince and her eyes narrowed instantly as she continued eating the roll.

"You kept me waiting." She said simply as she continued eating her roll.

Taking a seat across from her, "you kept me waiting earlier and I didn't leave."

"You should have." Katara licked her fingers for dramatic effect and looked up at the Fire Prince.

Ozai knew he was dealing with one of the most obnoxious women he's ever faced in his life and still he felt he could change that attitude of hers. Since she was a little girl she's been quite the unruly type. Temperamental and headstrong. Qualities her mother had long before. But Kya did change for the better. He had faith that her daughter would also change for the better.

The two of them ate in silence, ignoring each other's glances and paid no mind to the uneasy tension of the room. Katara couldn't believe she had ever had a childhood crush on this asshole. He was a total jerk. Sure, when she was a kid it was fun getting under his skin and him tossing threats at her but now, it seemed he wanted pay back for all those years he had to endure her.

"Is there a reason you left half your meal untouched?" Ozai noticed the girl hadn't even glanced at half her food.

Eating only the food with mild seasoning, the princess told him it was over cooked and too spicy. He sent looks to one of the servants standing off to the sides and they came to gather her untouched food.

"Throw it out if she's not going to eat it." He ordered.

Katara looked up at him and raised her brow, "Isn't that wasteful?"

"Yes, well your pickiness is the result of it." He said as he turned his attention back to his own food.

The waterbender narrowed her eyes and stopped the servant from taking the food, "No, it's fine. I'll eat it." She said. Like hell she'd let him throw perfectly good food out. While she didn't like eating her food so overly cooked and seasoned, she didn't like wasting food either. So many starved and went hungry. It was her mother that taught her never to be wasteful.

Ozai noticed the princess started eating the food she didn't like and smirked to himself. He figured she'd eat it if he had it tossed. Not that he planned to. The food would have gone to the servants onboard.

By the time they were both finished, the princess had cringed over holding her gut and trying to keep from puking. If all the food in the Fire Nation was going to be like this, she was going to die.

"Are you well, princess?" Ozai raised his brow at her curiously.

The princess gave a thumbs up and was about to nod her head until she realized she wouldn't be able to avoid throwing up. She got up quickly and ran like hell to the nearest bathroom where she threw up in the sink. The prince followed her and shook his head.

"When she's done, have the sink cleaned and her taken back to her cabin." He ordered. So much for getting her to eat Fire Nation cuisine.

….

The next morning while he was in the middle of morning meditations, the Fire Prince was interrupted by the screaming of the princess. He opened one eye to see her making her way above deck. He signed and closed his eyes again, trying to refocus. She was not going to test his patience today.

"Your highness!" Katara yelled as she marched her way up to where he was meditating and saw his guards move into place the moment she approached. She flipped them off and glared down at the Prince.

"Yes." He answered, eyes still closed as he was trying to focus.

"Where is my luggage?!" She shouted.

 _Agni, give me strength._ His amber eyes opened to callously stare back at her ocean blues and narrow. "I have them stored away safely with my own."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to wear?!" She wasn't getting any less annoying.

"Watch your tongue with me, girl!" The Fire prince stood up and towered over her.

Crossing her arms as she refused to back down, "What am I supposed to wear?" She rose a challenging brow at him.

"You're going to be in the Fire Nation, princess. You will dress as we do." He told her, clapping his hands for his servants to come forth with a trunk of clothes. "Though don't worry. I had made sure to have them specifically made for your size and in your tribe's colors."

Katara glared at the trunk as it was placed in front of her. The fact that he had one prepared for her meant he knew he was not leaving the Southern Water Tribe without her. _Shit, he had this planned all along._

Opening the trunk, the Fire prince fished out a dress for the water princess to wear and threw at her. "Here, something for you to wear. Now get out of my face. You've annoyed me enough for one day."

Growling as she spun around, Princess Katara waved her arm out to the side as she walked towards the staircase to descend below deck and a wave splashed over the deck. She smirked to herself when she heard the loud shouting of the Fire Prince. He was messing with the wrong princess.

….

The trip was only supposed to take three days and they'd be in the Fire Nation. However; a storm came and delayed their arrival. Katara decided she'd help since the storm was becoming more violent. She and her water maidens calmed the waves around the ship. Maintaining their focus while the Fire Nation crew scrambled to make sure the ship didn't sink, the waterbenders followed their princess's orders to direct the ship as far from the storm clouds as possible. She could see beyond the storm and spot land.

"Maidens, lets get this ship to land!" Katara yelled.

Rain was falling hard and the ocean's waves were getting harder to bend. The Fire Prince yelled his own set of orders for his crew and demanded that they take every percussion needed to make it to land safely. The storm raged on even more and Katara looked to the Fire Prince to see him grab one of his men that nearly fell overboard. His eyes then found her through the heavy downpour and narrowed as he shouted.

"Keep this ship from tilting! I almost lost a man!"

Furious that he would think to blame her, there was only so much one could do to challenge nature and it was hard enough trying to keep the waves from smashing the entire ship into pieces. Katara ordered her women to fight the raging waters harder, even though she knew and they knew they were giving it their all.

However; the Fire Prince wasn't satisfied with how rocky their ship still happened to be and made his way over to the princess.

Grabbing her shoulder, "I said steady the ship, girl!"

Tearing her shoulder from him as she whirled around and hissed at him, her index finger in his face as they were both soak and wet. "My ladies and I can easily jump off the ship and make it safely to shore. If you want your men and yourself to make it there with us safely, stop yelling at me and let me focus!" The lightning flashed in the background and made her eyes look as if they were glowing.

The princess turned away from him and resumed what she was doing. She was a naval Admiral. Her fleet had endured worse storms than this with less sturdier ships. If she could get her entire fleet through those storms, she could get this single steam metal ship through this storm.

"Everyone! Hold onto something!" She yelled.

Everyone managed to do as she said as suddenly a large wave came over their ship and crashed down on them. The weight of the water nearly knocked a few of them off as they continued holding on tight to whatever was closest to them.

Princess Katara breathed in deeply and closed her eyes for full concentration. Before anyone knew it the waters from the ocean rose all around them and above their heads. Eventually it formed a dome over their heads and the ship seemed to stop its rocking. The water maidens hurried to assist their Lady as they could see she was using a lot of her chi trying to maintain the bubble around the ship.

As they moved in place to help the princess, Fire Prince Ozai saw through the water and noticed the ship was moving incredibly fast for its large mass. His eyes then looked to the Water Princess that looked utterly exhausted. She was going to collapse. He could see it in her eyes. Sure enough, as soon as their ship hit the sand dooms of the beach nearby, the princess fell out. Her maidens rushed to her to gather her from the floor.

It was only for a moment that Katara's eyes reopened to look at the Fire Prince. "We made it, happy now?!" She found enough strength to still be annoying before passing out completely.

Ozai smirked and shook his head. "You win this time, waterbender."

…..

It seemed the beach they crash landed on was one of the Fire Nation islands and not the main continent. But this was no problem. The Fire Prince just so happen to have a beach house that the crew and his guests could stay while repairs were being made to the engine. The princess might have gotten them to safety but she damaged the propellers in the process. But he's keep this to himself. The girl was still knocked out from all the chi she used trying to save everyone's life.

Wearing a casual outfit of only a red yukata trimmed in gold over his bare chest and a pair of loose fitted pants, the Fire Prince wore his long hair up in a high ponytail. He was barefooted and in a very relaxed mood as he looked over a few letters sent to him from the capital. Seemed his wife was becoming a nuisance for him. Her lover he caught her with several months ago split from her and now she was in a foul mood, raising hell for everyone. He swore, he wasn't going to get himself involved in her mess. She was the one that decided she wanted a divorce and to move on. He was kind enough to grant her that but the sages were going about the process a bit too slow for either of them.

Sighing as he stopped his circling of the outdoor hallway of his beach house, the Fire Prince looked up to see the princess arise from her room across the courtyard from him. He made brief eye contact with her to acknowledge her before walking off again. His wife was enough a burden for him. He wasn't about to let this teenage girl drive him crazy.

Seeing the Fire Prince in casual attire with his hair up was a surprise to the Water Princess that was so used to him being anything but relaxed. She let herself watch him up till he turned down the hall and disappeared from her line of sight. When he was gone, Katara sighed and left out of her room. She sat herself at the ledge of the walk away and let her feet dangle off of it as she leaned on the red wood railing, her toes grazing the sand of the courtyard.

The sea breeze felt good on her skin under the heat of the sun. It had been years since she had been near a sandy beach. Back home there were beaches just not ones you could swim in due to the cold. Maybe she should go down to the shore or looking around this beach town. Explore a little. She had never been to the Fire Nation before or met any Fire Nation people that weren't highborn. This might be a good opportunity to see what kind of place this country was.

The princess got up and went back into her room. She quickly stripped out of the simple gown her maidens placed on her when they changed her from her soaked clothes. Throwing on a long blue skirt and a matching crop top that cuffed her neck, Katara slipped on her ankle and wrist bangles. She then threw on her headdress and veil.

 _Time to go see what's out here._

….

"Where do you think you're going?" Ozai had his arms crossed as the teenage girl tried to sneak out the front door of the beach house.

Cringing as she got caught, Katara turned around to look at the Fire Prince staring her down and forced an awkward smile.

"I wanted to look around." She said almost innocently.

Shaking his head, "We leave for the mainland in several hours. You're not going anywhere."

"Then can I go down to the beach?" She asked hopeful that he'd say yes but instead he shook his head and made his way to her.

The Fire prince grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the beach house, closing the door behind them. He lead her to the courtyard and forced her to sit down on one of the patio cushions with him. She crossed her arms and pouted. Upset to not be allowed to do as she pleased but it was his intention to shut her down when she asked for something. No matter how she sweet she tried being about it. Being respectful and kind went a long way but it didn't get you everything. Besides, they had a few things to discuss before he returned to the mainland.

A servant came out with a tray and laid it before them, removing the top to reveal the snacks prepared.

Katara reached to grab one of the cookies when Ozai slapped her hand.

"You weren't given permission to eat, girl." He snarled.

Flashing a glare at him, "I don't need your permission to eat. Last I checked we're of equal rank." She said and took the cookie anyway.

The Fire Prince quickly sent the cookie in flames and scowled at her as he covered the tray.

"My Nation is very different from yours, princess. Women obey the men of their household and seeing as you will be a part of my household, you will obey me." He told her in a strict tone.

Rolling her eyes, what kind of shit did her father sign her up for? She had the half mind to fight the Northern Earth Kingdom herself.

Katara sat there listening the Fire prince go over a bunch of outdated formalities her tribe had long gotten rid of. No running in the palace. No swearing. No yelling. She had to always have her maidens with her when she was outside the Fire Prince's domain. She had a curfew. In the Prince's domain by nine, in her chambers by eleven. She wasn't to accept offerings or gifts from anyone unless he approved and his servants checked it. She was to be well behaved at all times and respectful. Table manners were to always be enforced. And the most annoying of the new rules she had to follow, she was to always acknowledge him formally whenever in his presence. Starting now.

"May I have a cookie, your highness?" She said as if it was the most irritating thing to say.

Uncovering the tray, "You May."

Katara snatched a cookie and shoved it in her mouth as she glared at him. She knew he didn't pay her much attention as he let her eat the cookies while he had him a cup of the citrus drink.

…

The ship was repaired and they were on their way to the mainland once again. The Water Princess noticed the Fire Prince hadn't descended below deck for the night and saw that he was staring blankly out at the ocean. She was going to head off to bed but she figured that she perhaps needed to apologize to him. Though he was infuriating, he was good to her and tried to prepare her for her time she would spend in the Fire Nation.

Walking up quietly to the prince's side, Katara looked out at the sea with him. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Not seeming to believe she was sincerely thanking him.

Knowing she was being tested, the waterbender reeled in her desire to say something smart. "For trying with me. Most people give up halfway but you never do. Even when I was younger, you always tried to get me to let go of my attitude and be more 'Princess-like'. I'm grateful to have someone like you willing to make me a better person."

"Then you're welcome." He said in a tone that sounded dismissive to her.

Feeling offended by it, the teenage girl backed away from him as she glared. "Hey, I'm trying to be appreciative and you're barely listening to me!"

Ozai didn't say a word as he became lost in a vivid memory.

This didn't sit well with the princess and she hit him in the arm. "I'm talking to you, jackass!"

The Fire Prince caught her fist when she tried throwing it again into his arm, his eyes flared at her as he snarled. "You don't get to yell at me, Kya! Not anymore! You're the reason I'm like this!" Ozai snarled venomously as he shoved the waterbender to the ground.

Katara gaped at the man scowling angrily at her and shook her head slowly as she laid on the deck floor. "I'm not Kya, your highness. I'm Katara."

Reality snapped him out of his daze and he looked at the blue eyed girl strangely as he backed away from her. She helped herself up to her feet and a look of concerned washed over her face as she stepped towards him.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked as she realized he hadn't meant to shove her.

Ozai regained himself and without saying a word left her above deck. He rushed to his cabin and locked himself in as he went to the bathroom. Running the water in his sink, the Fire Prince splashed his face with water and breathed heavily as he tried clearing his mind. _Why do you still plague me?!_ He clenched the edges of the sink as he breathed harder. As he let himself look up in the mirror, he growled frustratedly and looked to the wine bottle on his dresser. If he drank the whole bottle now, he should be fine by the time they reached the mainland.

….

It was an hour past noon when their ship finally reached the mainlands. Katara stood side by side with the Fire Prince as she wore the outfit she had left home wearing. She was representing her tribe today. She needed to look like the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. Her arm was looped with the Fire Prince. As much as she wanted to ask him about last night, she knew it was probably not a good idea. Her mother had been a sensitive topic for anyone that knew her. Especially her father and herself. She could imagine the same could be said for him. Katara knew the Fire Prince loved her mother. She remembered how he'd look at her mother when she was still alive. He was in love with her. Madly in love with her mother.

"Your highness." An older servant bowed at the end of the ramp as they descended from the ship. "You've returned with a guest?" He raised a brow at the young woman on his Prince's arm.

"This is Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. She's here as a guest of my household." Ozai told the old man as he walked by with Katara glancing over her shoulder at the man.

 _Was I not expected?_ Katara then looked to the Fire Prince, who seemed to be focused on heading to the carriage waiting for them at the docks. _I'll ask later._ She didn't want to trigger him again if he was lost in thought.

Opening the carriage door, Ozai helped the teenage girl into the carriage and climbed in after her. They sat across from each other and looked out separate windows. He was going to say something but he figured the girl was uneasy about what happened last night. He hadn't meant to push her. It was an accident. However; he hadn't apologized and explained himself. And it would call for him to do both if he were to talk to her at this very moment without prompt.

Besides, she seemed to be enjoying the sight of green. Remembering when she was a little girl how she loved playing in the gardens. She would love the gardens in his part of the palace. They were filled with flowers from every corner of the earth. He wanted to impress her mother who had loved greenery as well but Kya never got the chance to see. She had left him before he had finished the gardens and ran off to marry his best friend. Ozai was going to have the gardens burned but he decided for some reason to keep them. Seemed he knew he'd eventually bring Kya or some part of her to see the flowers one day.

Arriving at the palace gates, the Fire Prince exited first and helped the princess from the carriage. She had to re-adjust her headdress as she bumped her head on the way out. He helped her fix the veil in the back. She thanked him quietly and took his arm as he began walking her to the gates.

The guards greeted the Fire Prince and opened the gates for him and the arriving members of his crew as well as the water maidens that rode in separate carriages.

Katara looked around in fascination at how massive the palace. It was at least five times larger than her palace. Not to mention there was a lot of trees around. She noticed a group of women passing by with fans in their faces, staring at her from over their fans. The Water Princess bashfully averted her eyes and held tighter to the Fire Prince.

"They don't bite." He told her.

"I don't like being stared at." She whispered.

Patting her hand, "You'll need to get used to that. You're a foreigner. A young exotic princess. People are going to look."

The Prince's words didn't comfort her much but then again he had never given her comforting words. Which wasn't necessarily bad. He told her plainly how things were and didn't spare her the details. She needed to not be spared. If she was going to be Chieftain one day, she needed to face the truths of this world. Even if it wasn't to her liking.

With their entourages behind them, the two made their way up the staircase of the palace and saw a group waiting at the top. Katara felt more nervous than ever before and squeezed tighter to the Fire Prince. She tried to plant her feet as if to turn tail and run. But he wouldn't allow her. He stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to face her.

"I'm scared." She admitted as her eyes glossed over with tears.

"What have you to fear? It is only my family that wishes to greet us." Ozai didn't see how this girl could behave as if she was on top of the world around him and then shrink into this shy girl he was not familiar with.

Brushing the loose curls from her face, Ozai grinned at her. "Who knew you could be this shy, princess? I must say while I find it cute, I do not wish to keep them waiting any longer. Suck it up." He patted her head and pulled her along.

Katara fought against his strength as he pulled her up the steps. She hit her fist on his hand to get him to let her go but he refused. As they made it to the top of the stairs, the princess managed to break from his grasp and tried to run back down the steps. He hurried down after her as she pushed his servants and her maidens out of her way.

The Fire Prince returned up the staircase with the teenage princess in a bear hug. His family looked shocked and somewhat disturbed as he placed the girl on her feet and straightened out her headdress once again.

"Brother, please tell me you did not steal another woman from the Water Tribes." The crowned prince, his older brother, looked between him and the young woman.

 _Steal? Another?_ Katara turned and looked at the man her father left her to be supervised by with suspicion. Did he kidnap someone before?

"No, brother." Ozai answered in irritation. "She's just shy."

 _Shy? She looks more than shy._ Fire Prince Iroh thought as he observed the girl. "Who is she?"

"Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

The rest of his family that had been spectating quietly focused their attention on the girl. Katara blushed and looked away.

"Well isn't she rude. No greeting or anything. She just stands there like some idiot." His daughter commented. "Guess people never change."

 _Idiot?!_ Katara narrowed her eyes at the girl. _Azula, I remember you, bitch!_

"That's not how we speak to our guests, Azula." An older woman with long black hair spoke up and hit Azula in the back of her head.

As her daughter winced, Ursa looked to the bashful princess, "It has been a long time, Katara. We haven't seen much of you in recent years."

Awkwardly, the waterbender scratched the back of her neck, "Uh, well, his highness doesn't bring you guys around much anymore. I only ever see him."

"That is a shame, isn't it?" Her eyes briefly looked up from the girl to her husband. "I have missed seeing you and your family. Your father was always great company to have."

Ozai narrowed his eyes at her and she quickly changed the topic, looking back at the princess. "Well I'm sure you're tired from your voyage. Let's go inside and get you situated."

The Fire Prince noticed his son and nephew were not present. He would see to it to have a long discussion with his son. Zuko knew better than to not show up to greet him from his travels.

As Ursa and Iroh turned to lead Ozai and his guest inside the palace, Katara looked to the Fire Prince. Why has he kept his family away when he traveled or visited? And was it true the rumors of him and Princess Ursa? She was so confused and had so many questions. Maybe she'll get a chance later to ask him about it.

….

"These will be your chambers." The Fire Prince showed the princess and her maidens to the rooms he had prepared for her.

Katara and her maidens entered and looked in awe of the room. Their blue eyes roamed over the entirety of the chambers as they scattered. The Fire Prince mused at how they all seemed fascinated with what they saw especially the princess.

"Are these chambers to your liking?" He asked as he walked by her side to the panorama window of her large sitting room.

The teenager only nodded her head as she walked up to the window to see the view. It was of the entire capital city and the ocean beyond it. She beamed at the sight.

"Dinner is in an hour. I expect you to be on time." Ozai said as he turned to leave.

As he left the princess to her own devise, the Fire Prince was face to face with his wife, who glared at him.

"Why'd you bring that girl here, Ozai?"

…

A/N:

Don't you just love seeing Katara and Ozai fight?! I know I do! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Hope you guys like the story so far!

Chapter 4:

Katara changed out of traditional Water Tribe attire and into the clothes from the trunk Prince Ozai had given her. She decided to keep on her headdress and jewelry. Only switching into a pair genie style blue pants and a half-cut top. The clothes were a bit revealing but it made sense due to the hot climate here. Already, she was sweating terribly. How did firebenders deal with this weather?

An hour went by of the Princess and her maidens checking out their new scenery. They were all impressed with the finery that the Fire Nation royal family lived. No wonder they were so wealthy as a nation.

As told by the Fire Prince, Katara made her way to the dining room of the Prince's wing of the palace. However; she had no idea where anything was and even more, none of her maidens knew either. _Ugh, I'm going to get in trouble!_ She really didn't want to deal with the Prince's foul mood. She had meet her match. He was not the person to test or get under's skin.

"Where is the dining room?" Katara found a servant woman carrying linens in a basket.

The woman looked at her strangely before hurrying off without as much as a wood. Katara looked after the woman and wondered what just happened. The princess experienced this several times before she finally came across a male she found hiding in the bushes. It baffled her that a man would be hiding in the bushes. Not to mention one that looked so poorly clothed and somehow afraid. Was this man supposed to me here?

Going down the short steps of the outdoor walkway, Katara quietly made her way through the soft green lush grass and sneaked over to the bush. As she approached it cautiously, the princess reached her hand out to pat the top of the bush, giving it a small shake.

"Excuse me, mister." She said in a light voice. "But would you by chance now where the Prince's dining room is?"

The man jumped out of the bush frightenedly and stared at her wide eyed.

 _So I guess you're not supposed to be here._ She could see from his clothes he had no business being in the palace walls let alone in the Prince's domain.

Being that she was after all a warrior princess, the teenager had no qualms about handling criminal-like persons herself. Katara grabbed the dagger she never went without from her back sheath and pulled the bone tooth blade from it. It was an Sabertooth-wolf blade. Personally handcrafted by yours truly. Part of her training meant she had to forge her own weapon and she was quite proud of the blade she had. With no water for her to bend, Katara had to use the dagger as her means to apprehend this man.

"Please, no!" The man fell on his knees and clasped his hands together. "I beg of you, kind lady. I'm merely lost and need to find my way out of this place. Do you know what the prince will do if he finds me here?"

 _Lost?_ Katara eyed the man carefully and looked over her shoulder to her maidens that had also removed their weapons. Was it wise to let this man off the hook? For all they knew, he could be a threat or a spy. Those couldn't be allowed. However; the way his eyes watered in fear did grip at her heart. _I can't kill this man._ She quickly sheathed her blade and commanded her ladies to do the same.

"I don't know how you got lost in here but I'll help you out the best I can. I happen to be lost myself." She offered her hand to the man.

He stared at it cautiously before taking it and raising to his feet. "Thank you. Thank you so much, kind lady."

When the princess turned her back to lead the man out the out from what little she memorized when she was brought to the Prince's domain, her ladies became wide eyed and unsheathed their weapons again. However; as Katara turned around to see the man she was trying to help reveal a weapon of his own, she took action quickly and blocked his attack with her wrist to his as he tried cutting her down with his knife.

"I should have trusted my instinct." She hissed through her teeth as the man put his weight on her and got her to kneel.

The water maidens were about to act but Katara called them off. She preferred handling things herself. It was her pridefulness that wouldn't allow her to let someone else fight for her. She wasn't a damsel in distress.

But it would seem fate believed she was in need of assistance and out of nowhere, a blast of fire shot through the man trying to attack her. The man stumbled back as he held his gut. Katara looked behind her to see a face she was familiar with only this person look much older than the last she had seen them.

"Attacking a helpless woman?! How despicable!" The young male snarled as he walked from the opposite side of the courtyard. He approached the man that did not belong and raised his hand for another attack, but a knife was suddenly buried in the man's throat causing instant death.

Katara walked over to grab her dagger and yank it from the man who attacked glanced from the corner of her eyes at the gentleman that helped her.

"Thank you but I'm not helpless." She said, wiping the blood clean from her blade on the dead man's clothes before sheathing her weapon.

Her savior smirked at her and chuckled slightly, "I know that but it would be nice if you were. Maybe you wouldn't be so ill-tempered."

"I wouldn't be ill-tempered if people didn't call me helpless." Katara countered.

As she and the young man stood face to face, having a standoff and a brief moment of hostile tension, the two of them then burst into laughter before hugging one another. The water maidens were a bit confused.

"You haven't changed a bit, Katara."

"And you've changed a lot, Zuko." She said pulling apart from him to look him over. "You've gotten much taller and a lot more cocky. I can see it in your eyes. No more running to mommy crying that Azula planted your face in the grass."

Chuckling at the memory as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, well, we were all just kids then. Azula can't do that anymore."

"I'm sure you give her a pretty good fight now." She said as she turned around and walked to where her maidens are.

Zuko smiled as he watched his childhood friend walked to a small group of tribeswomen. Following behind her, he asked her what she was doing here. It was the first she had ever visited the Fire Nation. He didn't think he'd ever see her here.

The fact that her friend had to even ask her meant he didn't know and she wasn't about to ruin the moment and tell him. That was Prince Ozai's responsibility, not hers. She simply told him that his father had showed up at her brother's wedding and she decided to return with him to see what the Fire Nation was all about. Zuko bought this story and went on to ask her how the wedding went. She answered and then ask if how things had been for him the last few years. Seemed Zuko had gotten more efficient at firebending than he had when they were growing up and also mastered dual broadswords, which was quite impressive.

As the two chatted, passing a guard and making him aware of the body laying in the Southern part of the courtyard, Katara remembered she was supposed to be on her way to dinner.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot." She cringed.

"What?"

"Your father told me to join him for dinner. I was already running late when I ran into that guy." She was so in for it. Hopefully, the Fire Prince would be forgiving.

Zuko offered to take her to the dining room and help her explain what happened to his father. She thanked him as he lead her further down the outdoor walkway until they reached the dining room. It was a more traditional part of the domain with sliding wood panel doors.

As soon as the door slid open.

"You're late." Ozai said as he held his chopsticks full of cooked meat to his mouth, sitting at the head of the low table.

Bowing her head apologetically, "you'll have to forgive me, your highness. I got lost on my way here."

Sitting to both sides of him was his wife and daughter. His daughter sat to his right as his wife sat furthest away from him on his left. Katara didn't seem to pick up on the distance as the prince told her to come sit by him. She did so and watched as Zuko took a seat next to his sister, flashing her a silly look.

"I see you and Zuko have reacquainted." Ozai looked between the two of them.

Nodding her head, Katara smiled and told the Fire Prince what happened in the courtyard. He listened carefully to the details as he ate and then gave his input.

"I'll boost security around here. It's been too lax the last few months. But in the meantime, you should carry more than that dagger on you. I'll have one of my servants buy a water pouch for you." The Fire Prince told her.

After further discussion security measures that gathered both Fire Princess Ursa's opinion and Azula's, Katara grabbed her chopsticks and began eating. Of course, it was hard as she struggled to keep down but she ate it anyway. Remembering the prince would waste the food rather than feed it to his servants.

"So tell me, Katara. How is your father?" Ursa asked as the topic changed as she flashed her husband a look.

Just barely swallowing her food, "My father is well but I'm not sure he'll stay that way."

"And why not?" The Fire Princess asked curiously.

Setting her chopsticks down, "Because the Northern Earth Kingdom wants war with my people. It's why I'm here. I wish to ask the Fire Lord for help."

Ursa looked baffled at the young girl and then to her husband as she then narrowed her eyes. Zuko was also taken aback as he looked to his childhood friend that appeared somber.

"Why'd we help your people? Grandfather's already been contacted by the Northern Earth King to marry our cousin to his youngest daughter." Azula spoke up ignoring the looks she received from her father and mother. She didn't seem to care that they were glaring at her. Her amusement was solely directed to the look on the waterbender's face as she looked to her father.

 _You knew, didn't you?_ Katara shock turned to disdain as she stood from the table and rushed from the room. Zuko chased after her as his parents scolded his sister and then turned on each other.

"You brought that girl here on ill faith. You know your father is more obligated to the Northern Earth Kingdom than the Water Tribes." Ursa said in disappointment at her husband's actions.

From what he explained to her, the girl was supposed to change his father's mind by either marrying his nephew or their son. Whichever worked best. She didn't understand why he seemed to do all this to help the girl. As soon as word reached his ears of the Northern Earth King's plans for war with the Water Nations, Ozai had taken off to visit the Southern Tribe after being away for two years. They were finally making steps to improve their relationship and he just left like there was no tomorrow, bringing that girl back with him.

Ozai stared down his wife and dismissed his daughter. When she left, he rose to his feet and snarled.

"My father is an imbecile if he thinks we can trust the Northern Earth King! We have a better shot at aiding the Water Tribes!" He has stressed this multiple times to his father but it fell on deaf ears. His father was a fool to think that they had a chance at turning their backs of the Water Nations. The Fire Nation had the largest naval fleet second to the Southern Water Tribe. In an only our naval battle, they would easily be defeated due to the waterbenders they could control the waves and the ocean. Watching how the princess and her few water maidens were able to navigate an entire ship during a storm, Ozai knew the Fire Nation would lose the fight long before the Northern Earth Kingdom did. They were doomed.

While her husband preached of the strategic flaws to siding with the Earth Kingdom, Ursa knew it was more to the story of him wanting to side with the Water Tribe. She knew this was personal. Both his friend and former lover were of the Nation he wanted to defend. Though it was noble of him to want to protect his personal allies, Azulon was Fire Lord and made the ultimate decision. They had to respect his wishes no matter what. Not try and manipulate it as her husband was trying to do.

Shaking her head as she could not stand behind him on this, "Return that girl, Ozai. She doesn't belong here. Not with us."

"She's our son's bride." Ozai's voice went cold. "The girl stays."

And with that, the Fire Prince left his wife in the dining room. There were more important matters he needed to take care of.

….

"I'm fine." Katara said as Zuko walked her back to her chambers with the water maidens following close behind.

"I know but I just wanted to be sure. It's your first time here in the Fire Nation. I know you're here on business but you can still enjoy your time here." The firebender told her as she sent him a hopeful smile.

Thanking him, the princess parted let her maidens enter before her and turned in for the night. She sighed on the other end of the door. So the Fire Lord was likely to side with the Northern Earth King by arrange marriage. She could understand that. However; she could keep the Fire Nation from entering the war regardless of the crowned Prince's marriage to the Earth Princess. If she married the Fire Lord's nephew, he'd become Chieftain with her, making it just as difficult to side against the Water Tribes as to side against the Northern Earth Kingdom.

Fortunately, seeing Zuko again, it made it less an issue for her to complete her mission. If the Fire Prince wanted her to marry his son, she could do that. Zuko had become quite handsome over the years. Not to mention how much taller he was. She half expected to see the boy she remembered picked flowers for her all the time as children. She didn't know why back then he had picked those flowers for her but now she knew he had a crush on her. Out of all the potential suitors she could have, Zuko was the best one. Not only was she familiar with him and his family, they got along perfectly well. Most political marriages had no love in them but maybe that could turn out to be different for them.

The middle of the night, Princess Katara found she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts about the coming days. War, alliances, her family, and pretty much her own destiny in all this. Katara hadn't a clue what she was going to do with herself. She climbed out of bed and slipped her feet into the comfy slippers the Fire Prince provided her. Her hair swung back and forth as it cascaded down her back. She put on the long robe laying on the back of the chair to her bedroom's vanity and snuck out her room.

The door to her chambers shut quietly behind her as she walked away from it in the hopes to walk off her restlessness. Sure, she didn't know how safe it was here at night or any time of day after that incident earlier but she knew she could handle herself no matter what.

Night was the most serene time of day for her and most waterbenders. The moonlight, chirping and songs of wildlife, the stars twinkling, the calm serenity of the world as a whole. This was her zen. Her peace of mind. She closed her eyes and let herself feel all that was around her, taking each step as if she were trying to savor the taste of honeydew.

"Out past curfew."

The teenager opened her eyes to see the Fire Prince stand directly in front of her with his arms crossed over his bare chest. He was wearing only a pair of night pants and his hair tossed messily to one side. She stumbled back in a moment of shock before regaining herself. Why was he out here late at night?

"Sorry, I needed some air." She told him.

Deciding he'd let it past for tonight, Ozai told her to turn around and they would head back to her chambers. He didn't need her out and about when she had run into some crazed man that snuck into the palace. He promised her safety to her father. He planned to keep it.

Walking by the Fire Prince's side back to her chambers, Katara looked up at him and notice a heavy red scratch mark on his bare shoulder.

"Who scratched you?" She leaned in closer to examine it.

"None of your business." He responded to her.

Rolling her eyes, the teenage girl stopped in her steps and rose her brow when he faced her.

"What?"

"Is everything around here not any of my business? Like the fact no one knew I was arriving with you, or that your son doesn't know why I'd be here. Or better yet, why you didn't tell me or my father that your father, the Fire Lord, was marrying your nephew to the Northern Earth King's daughter." Katara was not about to play games with this man. She knew while he had years of wisdom, cunningness, and deceit under his belt, she wasn't a fool. He was hiding something. "You had a trunk filled with clothes that were ready to be worn by me and I know you had no intention of leaving the Southern Tribe without me. What are you hiding, your highness?"

 _You're a clever girl._ Something he expected of the daughter of Kya. However; he wasn't about to tell her anything that could jeopardize his plans or get her to be against him the rest of her time here.

The Fire Prince looked away from the girl and turned to the courtyard just to the side of them. "I knew of the Northern Earth King's plans. However; I don't believe it beneficial to the Fire Nation to side against the Water Tribes."

"And neither do I, your highness." Katara replied.

"Then you agree that a marriage alliance needs to be forged?" Ozai looked over his shoulder at her.

Nodding her head, "I have a duty to my people whether I like it or not. But I don't like being in the dark. I'll be Chieftain one day and need to be well informed."

"Then you will be from this point forward." Ozai agreed.

"Good. Because I have a question." Katara said as she felt victorious.

The Fire Prince groaned as he forced her to continue walking.

"Do you have a curfew enforced because you don't want to be caught slipping away to the harem or is it just a coincidence?" The waterbender smirked as they reached her door.

Opening the doors to her chambers, Ozai grabbed the Water Princess and shoved her in. He wasn't about to entertain that question. It was none of her business.

….

The Fire Prince woke the next morning with a few concubines in his bed curled against him. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes and turned on his side, Ozai looked out at his window. The women he laid with all moved closer to him, trying to steal his warmth and continue on from last night. It was always the same thing late night to morning. Taking the concubines from the harem and having them in his chambers, waking to their naked bodies around him. Some mornings he'd wake annoyed and dismiss them. And mornings like today, he'd just lay with them. They were all the same women he usually enjoyed. Rarely did he have a taste for something unfamiliar.

As one of the concubines climbed on top of him, Ozai turned on his back and gazed up at her. His hand reached to lay on the side of her face. This one woman was a favorite. She had pale grey eyes that almost looked blue and tan skin that was almost the complexion of the Water Tribes. Her hair was a lot lighter than most Fire Nation people. There was no mistaking his attraction to her was solely because of her slight resemblance to a woman he hadn't yet let go of.

"Your highness, I'm here to serve you." She said in that soft voice of hers.

Moving his hand down from her face to her breasts, "Then serve me."

The woman smirked and the slithered her way down under the sheets. Ozai looked up at the ceiling while the woman performed her services on him, shutting his eyes to imagine it were someone else.

 _The silhouette of a naked woman lying on her side behind the white veil hanging over her bed drew the prince, who was lost in his surroundings. He carefully made his way to the veiled woman and circled the bed repeatedly until he stopped on the opposite side she faced._

 _Patting the veiled canopy, Ozai slid himself in and crawled his way over to this woman with her back turned to him. He reached her and grabbed her around her waist. The smooth ebony skin of hers was incredibly soft beneath his fingertips. His hand traveled up her side until he took hold of her breast. They were smaller than he remembered but still enough for him to enjoy. And as he toyed with this woman's breast, eliciting pleasurable moans from her lips, he felt something over her nipples. A piercing of sorts._

 _This detail went ignored as he curled himself behind this woman and bit into her neck. Her voice cried out as he sucked on the tender skin of her neck, pulling her closer._

" _More, My Prince. I want more." The woman called for him to continue. However; he seemed to fade away and so did the woman._

Coming back to reality, the Fire Prince opened his eyes and noticed a pair of gold eyes glaring at him as he looked to the side, wife standing in the doorway.

"Are you finished?" She asked, alerting the five concubines in his bed.

 _Not quite._ He answered her in his head as he dismissed the women. _I'll finish later_. Ursa watched in disgust as each woman quickly ran past her.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Ozai stared in a mixture of boredom and irritation at his wife. "What do you want?"

"I want to finish talking about last night. I think it's a terrible idea to propose marriage between our son and the girl to your father." Ursa crossed her arms, wanting to stand her ground with him.

Standing from bed, Ozai discarded the sheets covering him and walked over to his dresser for his robe. He knew his wife didn't much like the sight of him naked. Not that he cared. He didn't like her looking at him either. As he grabbed his robe and placed it around him, the Fire Prince brushed past her to leave his room and walk to his sitting room. He didn't much feel like talking on an empty stomach.

Arriving in his sitting room the servants had already brought his breakfast and set it out for him. He took a seat at the low table and picked up His chopsticks. Ursa sat across from him, still holding that foul scowl of hers. Of course, it didn't faze him. A lot of things this woman did didn't faze him anymore.

Pushing the bowl of milk and wheats to his wife, the dish he never ate, Ozai prompt her to eat. "I hate being watched while I eat. Unless you eat too, we're not talking."

"Particular as always." She responded as she began eating what her husband had always refused to eat. _Picky bastard._

The Fire Prince waited till he was able to eat at least half of his breakfast before engaging in this futile conversation with his wife.

"I plan on discussing things with my father today. If he agrees, the girl stays. If not, I'll return her. Deal?" Ozai hated nothing more than pointless feuds. Better to strike a truce and be down with it than to drag out what didn't much matter.

Ursa knew it was a losing battle if she pressed him to not go through with it and agreed to respect his wishes of consulting his father about the matter. In the end, Azulon had the final say.

"Alright, seeing as that's sorted out. Leave." Ozai looked up at her with callous eyes.

Returning to cold gaze, "Gladly."

…..

Knocking on the Water Princess's chamber door, Zuko waited till a water maiden answered it and smiled at her.

"Is Princess Katara up yet?" He asked.

The water maiden shook her head, "No, my lord. She's still asleep."

"Well could you give her this?" The firebender handed the water maiden a tray of food he personally brought for her. It was a servant's duty but he figured it was better coming from him. After last night at dinner, he didn't want the princess to feel down about it.

The water maiden gladly accepted the tray and bowed to the firebender before shutting the door. Zuko turned around to leave only to see his father heading his way with a sly grin on his face. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"The servants didn't want to approach her." Zuko said as his father reached him.

Yes, Ozai figured none of the palace servants would want to get close to the Water Princess. The Fire Nation and Water Tribes were not enemies but they were much friends either. The same way tribespeople stared at him strangely, the people here would do the same to Princess Katara. It was expected. However; that aside, he was rather pleased to see his son going out of his way for the princess. It meant good news for him in the context he planned on them wedding.

"I'm going to speak with your grandfather this morning. You'll join me as it concerns you." Ozai placed a firm grip on his son's shoulder as he knocked on the door of the Water Princess's door.

"She's a sleep." Zuko told his father.

"I don't care." He said as the water maiden opened the door and he pushed her out of his way.

Entering the chambers he assigned to Katara, Ozai made his way to her bedroom, passing the water maidens that bowed and looked to him cautiously. Zuko followed closely behind his father. As they reached the bedroom door, the Fire Prince didn't even bother to knock and opened the door.

Knocked out with his arms and legs splayed all over the place, hair messily covering her face, Katara laid snoring. Zuko raises his brow at the strange way the waterbender slept as his father went over to her bedside and yanked the covers off. Seeing the girl laid naked under her sheets, Zuko turned his head.

Keeping his eyes on the sleeping girl's face, Ozai pulled the thin layers sheets over her and shook her. "Wake up!" He raised his voice.

It took several attempts for him to finally wake her, however; when she did wake, she pulled her dagger from under her pillow and grabbed the Fire Prince, throwing him on the foot of the bed as she hurried to straddle him. Her blade going to his neck as she held the covers over her nude body.

Hands raised in a mock surrender, "Lower your blade, Katara."

"Katara!" Zuko looked bewildered as he saw the princess holding a knife to his father's throat.

Slowly waking fully, Katara dropped the blade and climbed off the Prince immediately as she realized he wasn't the attacker in her dream.

"Sorry, I-I I had a dream someone was trying to kill me." She said as she backed herself away, holding the sheets to her body.

Sitting up, Ozai straightened himself out and stared at the teenage girl. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."

"Well, I didn't know it was you." She said before looking over to see Zuko standing there baffled at what he just witnessed. "Hey, Zuko."

Waving his hand at the princess, "Hi, Katara."

"So what do you guys want? Or better yet, what do you want?" She shifted her gaze back to the Fire Prince.

Standing up on his feet, Ozai walked over to her dresser and looked through it. "I plan on speaking with my father today about your case. I need you to be ready when he summons you. No doubt he'll want to get a look at you before he agrees to anything."

The princess stood still and looked back to Zuko, _did he tell him yet? Probably not._ She had a feeling Zuko wouldn't know a thing until after Fire Lord Azulon agreed.

After the Fire Prince went through her dresser and picked out what she should wear, Katara was left alone with her servants.

"Is this what the Prince wants you to wear, your highness?" One of her water maidens asked.

Katara wasn't about to wear this. It was a heavy kimono. Blue but a Fire Nation design. She shook her head, she came here to represent her nation and her people, not be forced into assimilating with the Fire Nation culture.

The water maidens followed their lady's instructions to dress her in one of her finer outfits. If she was going to win the Fire Lord over to agree to her marrying his grandson, then she needed to look her best.

…

Knelt at the steps of his father's throne, Ozai and his son, Zuko, bowed their heads respectfully as they addressed the Fire Lord.

"Why have you come here, Ozai?" Azulon's old and raspy voice was anything but kind as he spoke to the son that he didn't care too much for.

Head bowed as he began to reply to his father, "I've returned from the Southern Water Tribe with the daughter of the current Chieftain. She wishes to make an alliance, _your majesty._ "

Azulon raised his brow at his son. _The girl wants an alliance with us?_ The withering old man stroked his beard and looked down upon his son.

"What does she offer?" Azulon asked curiously.

"Her hand." Ozai raised his head.

"To whom?"

"My son, Zuko."

Zuko's eyes widened as his father explained the details of this proposal. She was her father's heir and needed to form an alliance in order to protect the country she would inherit. His father went on to say that he told her he could promise her nothing, that she would have to come before his grandfather to make the request. The young firebender hadn't a clue what to think. Why didn't Katara tell him? Why?

Hearing the case brought before him, Azulon raised his hand to stop his son from continuing, he needed a moment to think. Other than having one of his descendants become co-Chieftain with this girl, how did an alliance benefit his nation? What did the Water Tribes have to offer that the Earth Kingdom didn't? He asked his second son this and received an interesting reply.

"Princess Katara is not only a princess but a naval Admiral. She has training and experience in commanding military fleets. Not only would we have access to their unstoppable navy, we'd have a princess with military knowledge to add to our own. Also, her brother is soon to be Chieftain of the Northern Tribe, which means we'll have unlimited access to the seas and trading routes. Our economy would flourish."

Azulon liked the idea. Everything he's heard thus far sounded ideal and like a great opportunity for his country. However; he needed to see this girl for himself. He hadn't an idea what she looked like or if she was even willing to agree to things his son said she was. The Fire Lord was no fool. He knew his youngest son had a habit for manipulating and deceiving to get what he wanted.

"Have her brought to me. I want a look at this girl." Azulon ordered.

Ozai turned and looked to his servant, hasting them to go and fetch Katara. A few moments later the servant came back and the grand doors to the throne room opened. The three men all looked to see the Water Princess enter the throne room.

Barefooted, the Water Princess walked in with her head held high and her water maidens following closely behind. She was wearing her headdress as her hair was braided into a long fishtail that had a few strains hanging loosely in the front. Her hands and feet were decorated with body art as bangles were upon her wrists and ankles. She wore what was like a silk blue hoister for her breast as a top with crystal beads hanging from the bottom of it. Her stomach bare with her navel piercing exposed. She wore a skirt that draped behind her while it set high in the front, slightly above her upper thigh.

The youngest of the three men's mouth dropped at the sight of her as she came forward, leaving the other two to keep their own composure. Ozai looked away from her when her eyes fell on him. Azulon smirked to himself as he got an even better look at the girl. _She's more than I expected._ He half expected to see some ugly beast trample into his throne room when his son told him she was an Admirall. But she was anything but. If looks were all it would take to get him to agree to the alliance, she'd be marry to his grandson immediately. However; it would take more than that.

"Your majesty." Katara knelt and then bowed with her maidens following her lead.

Stroking his beard as he smirked down at the princess, "So you're Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?"

Raising her head to gaze upon the wall of fire that obscured the man sitting behind it, Katara smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, your majesty."

"Hmm, my son tells me you seek an alliance. Is this true?" Azulon asked her.

"He offered my father and I an alliance, your majesty. We merely agreed." Her eyes dashed over to the Fire Prince who was now scowling at her.

 _So it was your idea?_ Azulon looked back at his son. He knew that bastard thought of it. The Water Tribes were too prideful to ask help from their nation. It didn't make much sense to him when he heard from his son of this deal. But now, he understood. Azulon looked to the girl again and saw her glaring at Ozai. She must also be aware of his son's game of manipulation. She was a clever one then. A great attribute for someone that could possibly be added to his family's line.

 _You're still playing games with me._ Katara realized that she couldn't trust this man. As involved he's been in her life throughout the years, she had never known him outside of her dwelling and therefore did not truly know him. Other than what she heard from others, the Fire Prince she had grown up seeing all the time was a stranger. _A stranger indeed._ She felt betrayed.

Ozai knew he had pissed off the teenager but that was not his concern at the moment. He needed to see to it that his father approves of this arrangement. She needed an army to fight for her people. He would give her one. Or at least try.

"Tell me, girl. Has my son told you that I've already been offered to marry my eldest grandson to the Northern Earth King's daughter?" The Fire Lord asked.

Snatching her eyes from the Fire Prince, "He's told me no such thing. I had to find out last night at dinner with his family." She said in aggravation.

"Then do you think it is likely that I would want to miss out on the possibility of aligning my nation with one as wealthy as ours?"

The princess reluctantly shook her head and dropped her gaze.

"But fath-"

"Silence!" The Fire Lord's voice silenced and stilled the entire room. "You've tried to manipulate me again, Ozai, and for that I'm sentencing you to house arrest for twenty days!"

The punishment was a bit much but the Fire Prince had faced worse. This was getting off easy. However; his son and the princess found it a bit harsh. Katara suddenly regretted saying anything against the prince now. She hadn't known he'd get in trouble like this.

Fire Lord Azulon returned his attention back to the Water Princess. "Before I give my final answer, girl. Tell me, one more thing. Are you of age yet?"

"No, your majesty. I won't be till this coming winter."

"A shame. I would have gladly taken you for a consort. You'd have your alliance then." Azulon chuckled loud as the princess stared with terror at him. "I gest, girl! You're much too young for me. But I'm sure my revolting son over there wouldn't be above it. He fucked your mother before she was of age. Hell, that bastard used her more than any and every whore in this palace combined. It's a wonder that she was even fit to marry your father. Keep your eyes peeled around him."

Katara was absolutely horrified what she heard. Her eyes trembled as they fell from the Fire Lord and went to his son. The Fire Prince had his head turned away as he clenched his fists on the floor. She assumed he was just as upset as she was to hear this. But even so, she hadn't thought her mother and him had that sort of relationship. Her father always made it sound one sided and as if it was just some friendship that the Fire Prince developed romantic feelings in. To think it took her coming here to discover the truth. She was disgusted.

The Water Princess gathered herself to her feet and glared at the Fire Prince, "I've never been more disgusted in my life. You slept with my mother and remain friends with my father?! You're sick!" She sneered before storming out with her maidens hurrying behind her.

Azulon's laughter grew as she left out of the throne room. Zuko remained in his knees with his head bowed, glancing from the corner of his eyes at his father that was undeniably embarrassed and humiliated by what his father exposed. He hadn't known either that his father and the late Lady Kya had been together in that way. It made sense now why his mother hated Lady Kya.

As his laughter and amusement died down, Azulon grinned at the devastation he caused his second son. "Let that girl know that I've decided to consider the alliance. She's the kind of woman we need in our family. Strong and fiery women breed stronger Fire Nation heirs. Can't have you spineless boys of mine weakening the line. Your brother's just as bad as you are if not worse. I can imagine both your sons are just as pathetic. I want that girl in my meetings from now on. She'll take your spot while you're on house arrest, Ozai."

As much as he was disappointed in his father, Zuko couldn't help but see how harsh a punishment this was for him. Not only was he placed on house arrest and humiliated, an outsider was going to take his place in the meetings.

Ozai said nothing when his father finally dismissed them. When he and his son reached the hallways, guards immediately surrounded him.

"We have orders to escort you to your wing of the palace, your highness." One of the guards spoke up, knees trembling as the notoriously cruel prince stared murderously at him.

Zuko was beyond himself in words as his father was taken by the guards to their wing of the palace. This was madness. And it was all because of Katara. She shouldn't have spoken against his father. She should have at least gone along with it. Now his father was being publicly humiliated by his grandfather.

…

"That lying bastard!" Katara screamed as she threw her things back into her luggage. That son of a bitch tried to play her again. Telling his father that it was her idea! It was his! She wouldn't have dare come up with the idea. Then to find out the true nature of his mother's relationship with him. They were lovers. And not only that but it sounded as if he had continued that relationship with her mother long after her mother married her father. How could he call himself her father's friend when he was sleeping with her mother?!

The princess continued yelling and packing when she heard her water maidens down the hall shouting at someone.

"Your highness, please. Leave."

"Our lady wishes to be alone, your highness."

"Please, your highness."

"Get the hell away from me before I burn one of you to a crisp!" Katara heard the Fire Prince threaten her maidens. "This is my home!"

Tossing the clothes in her hands aside, the princess marched her way to her bedroom door and opened it to the sight of the prince fuming in front of her as he towered over her. She was about to say something when he grabbed her by the throat and forced her back into her room, slamming the door behind them. Her maidens rushed to open the door, banging loudly on it as they yelled for their princess.

Katara found herself being thrown on her bed and pinned down by a furious Prince Ozai. She wasn't all that happy with the sight of him either.

"You ungrateful wench!" He growled at her.

"So this is what you're really like? No wonder my mother left you." She refused to yell at him, he wasn't worth the energy.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about, girl! And clearly, you know nothing because if you had, you would have minded your tongue!" Ozai tightened his hand on her neck. "Do you understand what you've just done?! I'm on house arrest because of you! And guess who's taking my place until I'm off?!"

"Who?"

"You!" He yelled. "My father decided he likes you enough to think on it longer but in the meantime, you're my replacement!"

"And that's bad for me how?" Katara found it amusing that his father was wanting to punish him and have her step in for him. Plus, the Fire Lord was even going to give it more time to process the proposal. Sounded good to her.

Throwing his fist into the bed just slightly above her head as he continued holding her neck, "Do you even know what it is I do, princess?" He snarled lowly.

"No but I'll figure it out." She replied smugly.

Becoming even more infuriated by her, Ozai pushed himself off of the girl and glared down at her. "You've made the wrong enemy, girl. Now, you're on your own."

With that, the Fire Prince stormed from her room, knocking the water maidens that crowded him away and into the wall.

"Fine! I couldn't trust you anyway!" Katara yelled as he was leaving. _I don't need you anyway! I never did!_ She thought.

…..

Ursa saw her son in the courtyard laying in the grass by the pond, his arm was over his face. She went down the steps to go to him. Wanting to comfort her son who looked in need of it. When she came upon him, sitting just above his head, she poked at the tip of his nose.

Zuko swatted her hand away as he sat up. He turned to her with an unreadable look and she immediately worried.

"What's wrong, my love?" Ursa reached to cup her son's face.

Gazing down, "Father's on house arrest."

 _I knew something like this would happen._ Ursa warned him but he refused to listen to her.

"Father told grandfather that Katara wanted to marry me in order to strike an alliance but Katara told him it was father's idea." Zuko went on to explain what happened and even included what he discovered about his father and Lady Kya.

The Fire Princess listened to her son tell her what unfolded today in the throne room. She was not surprised that her father in law had been cruel to her husband and vulgar to the Water Princess. However; it disturbed her that her son had to be dragged in the middle.

Looking up to his mother, "Is dad having an affair with Lady Kya, why you hated her?" Zuko was suddenly curious.

"I never hated that woman, Zuko." Ursa put on a face of kindness for her son. "And they didn't have an affair. They were together long before your father and I married."

Well that made sense. From what he remembered of Lady Kya, he couldn't see her having an affair.

Standing up, Ursa offered her hand to her son for him to walk with her. "You needn't worry, my love, about that girl or your father. Whatever happens has nothing to do with you. I'll make sure of that."

And she would. She'd be damned before she let her son marry the daughter of that woman. _I won't let you continue to win, Kya. Especially not in death._

….

A/N: let me know how you feel!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Let's find out what really happened between Kya and Ozai. Here's part one of the two's past.

Warning: Sexual situations, mention of assault, and violence.

Chapter 5: Tales of the Past 1/2

Azula was returning from her daily lessons when she learned what became of her father. All over the palace people were talking about him and the incident of him being escorted to their wing of the palace by palace guards. It was humiliating to say the least. The nobles and servants watching with their judgemental gaze. It infuriated her.

When she arrived to her father's sanctum of the palace, she hurried her way to the one place she knew he'd be.

Knocking on the outside of the wooden panel door, "Father, it is me."

"Come in." He called from the other side.

Entering, her father's chambers, she found him literally lounging about on the sofa of his sitting room with a scroll over his face. There were empty bottles of Fire whiskey all about his low table. A pipe laying in the center of the table, still burning with the poppyseeds you'd only find at an illegal establishment in the worst part of the city. He was in his robe, bare chested and wearing his loose fit trousers. She could see from every little detail of the sitting room that her father wasn't taking well to any of this. But of course he wouldn't. His pride was damaged.

"I heard what happened, Father. The whole palace is talking about it." Azula said as she knelt by the sofa her father laid across.

Not wanting to removing the scroll from his face, "Then let them talk. As soon as I'm off house arrest not a soul will want to discuss today's event."

Ozai knew the people loved to gossip. Especially behind his back. And he let them. They all managed to need something from him sooner or later and based off what they had to say when he wasn't around, he decided whether to help them or leave them in ruins. He's destroyed many nobles for speaking ill of him. His spies he had running around told him all. Tomorrow, he'd have an entire list of nobles to strike next.

"Why would grandfather do this? Surely, he knows how this will make you look. Make our family look." Azula knew her grandfather for the bastard he was. Sure, she happened to be his favorite grandchild. Hell, favored her so much that she was named after him. However; she loved her father and her father just happened to be her grandfather's most hated relative. She was behind her father completely. No matter what. Even against her grandfather that adored her.

"Hand me my pipe." Ozai pointed to the table lazily. He was still under the effects of the opium he had smoked earlier. His little secret from everyone but his daughter.

Azula handed him the pipe as he finally sat up and threw the scroll from his face onto the ground. Her father lit the pipe again with his finger and sat with his feet on the sofa with him.

"Your grandfather doesn't give a damn about us. He's only care is that he makes me as miserable as possible. He used that damn girl as an excuse to punish me out of sheer desire to see me humiliated." Ozai smoked his pipe as he leaned over and reached for a half empty glass of whiskey, knocking the empty bottles on the floor.

Taking note of her father's words, "So that water wench did this?" Her fists clenched.

"Don't." Ozai looked at his daughter with a stern expression. He knew his daughter well and he knew that waterbender.

"But fa-"

"Touch her and you'll have to deal with me, am I understood?" His eyes narrowed to the side at her.

Respectfully, his daughter bowed her head and gave him her word that she wouldn't touch the waterbender. However; he said not to touch. He said nothing about the other possible way she could ruin that girl.

As his daughter dismissed herself, Ozai finished smoking his pipe and tossed it back on the table, taking one last swing of his whiskey before laying back down on the sofa. He had forgotten what he was doing before he fell asleep. Looking over to his side, he saw the scroll he had been looking at. Picking it back up, his eyes danced across it. It was a story. A very terrible story. Bored him to sleep every time he tried to read it. But he always attempted to finish it. Even if it took several naps to get to the end. Kya had given it to him the week before she left. He hoped to find some meaning to why she left him it. But no matter how many times he read it, it gave him no clue.

 _Why give me this?_ After she died, the Fire Prince had stowed it away in a trunk he hid away from sight along with a ton of other things he had from her. Letters, gifts, crystallized flowers, and other things that were once theirs, all stored in that trunk. Why he decided to torture himself with these ancient relics? He didn't know. But he figured it had to do with that fact that her daughter was here giving him trouble already.

Day one and she had managed to get him on house arrest. Agni, he swore that girl would have been strangled to death if she were anyone else. That damn girl was lucky. Even though she aggravated the hell out of him, he only intended for her to learn her lesson over the next few days. He'd return to doing what he said he'd do once she saw siding against him would get her nowhere.

…..

 _~The Past~_

"What the hell are you looking at?!" The girl from the fountain of the palace courtyard turned a fierce gaze on the Fire Prince that happen to have followed her to the palace library.

Thirteen year old Ozai didn't seem to have his words together as she picked up her crate of books and started walking away.

"Wait-"

"What do you want, you freak?!" Kya looked over her shoulder at him.

Tilting his head to the side, "Freak? I'm not a freak."

Turning back around with her crate of books, "You have creepy eyes and your hair's long like a girl, you're a freak." She told him as if it were so plain and obvious.

Ozai looked down at his hair and looked back at the girl as she took off again. Was he actually a freak?

Later, the young Fire Prince met back up with his friend that was lounging upside down on the edge of his bed. Ozai plopped down in front of him and crossed his legs.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" He asked his childhood friend.

An also thirteen year old Hakoda raised a brow at his friend and flipped on his stomach, "A freak? You're not a freak. Not that I know of."

"I thought so but that girl from earlier said I was." Ozai collapsed backwards and thought about how big an idiot he must have looked to her. Now she was going to hate him even more. Freak and idiot don't go together.

"Dude, Kya is crazy. She's like the craziest girl in the whole tribe. My dad says it's because her mother and father are closely related." Hakoda whispered the last part as if it were some super secret secret.

"My parents are first cousins." The Fire Prince didn't see what was wrong with the girl's parentage or how that made her crazy.

The Water Prince looked at his friend in disgust, "Then never mind, you're a freak."

The conversation soon turned to the teenage boys fighting again. Wrestling each other until the servants had to come in and break them up.

A week went by and Ozai ran into the girl again. This time he pretended to not see her and continued reading one of the scrolls he took from Hakoda. It was fictional story about war and revenge. Something that didn't have some cliche sappy romance to it that most stories seemed to always have. However; he glanced over the scroll a few times to see the girl sit by the fountain waving her hand around in the water. He wondered if she was a waterbender. She looked like the type to be a bender.

"I see you, freak." Kya said as she removed her hand from the water and looked up at the prince sitting on the stone bench of the courtyard pretending to read his scroll.

Setting the scroll down, Ozai sent her a deadpan look, "I'm not a freak."

"Then why do you keep staring at me?" The girl asked as she looked back down at the water of the fountain.

"Because I can! I'm a prince!" He yelled at her.

Rolling her eyes, Kya shook her head. Being the daughter of the tribe's high priest, she was always taught that no person was greater or less than to another. They were different and different was fine but they were the same and it was that that mattered. Rank and social class was a man-made idea. It wasn't real or truly meant anything in the eyes of the gods. So him being the prince didn't give him the right to gawk at her. She told him this and watched his face turn red as he became more upset with her.

The Fire Prince marched up to the fountain where the girl sat, unfazed by him, and splashed the water in her face. She looked at him in shock as he started laughing at the face she made. But it was short lived as she sat up off the fountain's ledge and walked around to him, throwing her fist into his face. Ozai fell backwards and gasped at Kya as his nose begun to bleed. She placed her hands on her hip and glared at him.

"Prince or not, you don't get to do whatever you want." She said before storming off.

Trying to catch the blood dripping from his nose, Ozai watched the girl as she walked off. As much as he should feel offended by her laying her hands on him, he just seemed to like her more. No girl ever hit him like that. But then again, girls didn't actually talk to him either to do that. But she was clearly not like most girls, he figured.

The next day, Kya was leaving her father's temple meeting with a few scrolls in her hands to take to the Head Chieftain. Winter Solstice was coming up and it was the Chieftain's job to lead the religious ceremony with the High Priest on the first day of the festive week. As she walked all the way from the temple to the palace, Kya made her way up the steps when she was stopped by the infuriating gaze of that stupid Fire Prince she couldn't stand.

Deciding to ignore him as he stood at the top of the steps, Kya continued on with her duties to deliver the scrolls to the Chieftain. The girl walked around the prince. She managed to shove him when he tried to grab her arm. It caused him to trip and stumbled down the stairs. It couldn't be helped that she grinned a little at the sound of him flopping at the bottom of the steps as she made her way to the Chieftain's office.

A week went by and Kya was overly frustrated with that dumb Fire Prince. He was more stupid than her own prince. At least, Hakoda stayed away from her. But this idiot just didn't get enough of her having to physically harm him. Today, she kicked him into the fountain and then slapped him when he came up from it. A big red hand print was on his face as he gazed at her with wide gold eyes. His long girly black hair was wet and messily hung in his face.

"Are you tired of being bullied, Prince Ozai?" Kya asked with a cold stare.

Dripping wet, Ozai climbed out of the fountain and stepped into the grass. He pulled his wet hair from his face and narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Are you?" Kya crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg.

The Fire Prince said nothing as he walked up to her with no sense of hesitation. She looked at him strange and tried to back away but he grabbed her. Bear hugging her as she squirmed as shouted for him to let go. Next, she found herself being carried to the fountain and tossed into it. Kya scrambled as soon as she fell in, splashing around in panic.

Laughing nonstop, Ozai fell on his knees as the girl looked like a fish flopping around in the water. It suited her. She was just a mean fish. A nickname he decided he'd call her from now on.

"Stop laughing!" She screamed as she climbed out the fountain and ran up to tackle him to the ground.

Rolling in the grass wrestling and trying to tear the other apart, the two pulled on each other's hair. Kya punched the prince several times in the face as he bit her arm to make her stop. Soon the two were spotted by the palace servants and forced apart as the Chieftain and High priest were called to deal with them.

Brought to Chieftain Tanra's office, Kya and Ozai sat wet and covered in bruises. Tanra looked between the two and shook his head before looking at the girl's father.

"The servants say she's been bullying the prince the entire week." The Chieftain pointed out.

Setting an ashamed look on his daughter, "Is that true, Kya?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone! He's always staring at me and following me around! And no matter what I do, he won't go away!" The eleven year old girl shouted as she stood out of her seat.

Her father and the Chieftain then looked away from her to the Fire Prince, who wore a straight face, nose bleeding, black eye, bruise to his cheek.

"Your highness, is that true?" Chieftain Tanra couldn't see the boy behaving that way. He was a quiet boy. Barely spoke to anyone but his son. It didn't make sense that he'd bother Kya.

Ozai shrugged his shoulders as he held a silk cloth to his nose.

Sighing as he looked down at his desk. _Well this changes things._ The Chieftain looked back to the High Priest that stared strangely at the Fire Prince.

"The two of you may leave, the High Priest and I need to speak." Chieftain Tanra said. "No more fighting, am I clear?" The two nodded and left out of the office.

Walking towards the staircase, Kya hoped to reach the temple and begin penance. However; the prince followed her down the steps. She signed loudly and turned to him, staring him dead in the eyes.

"What do you want?!" Kya asked, about to blow her fuse again.

"I just want to be friends but you keep hitting me!" He yelled.

"Then why didn't you just say that?! Tui and La, you're such a freak!" Kya threw her arms up and turned back to walk away.

"And you're a bitch!" Ozai yelled.

The Fire Prince has made many terrible decisions in his life and would continue to do so, this was one of them. Before he could get away from her, she jumped him, straddling his back and yanked out the knife her father gave her. Ozai tried getting her off as he realized what she was doing. But it was too late when he threw her off. She had a lock of his hair in her hands and smirked at him.

"Don't fuck with the tribe's crazy girl, Prince." Kya said victoriously as she walked away with his hair in her hands.

Ozai frantically reach behind him to feel how much she cut and felt his hair on the back of his neck. His wide eyes narrowed at the back of her head. "Some girl you are!" He yelled after her. "You mean fish!"

Later that night in the temple with her father, lighting the incenses and candles, Kya fell on her knees and clapped her hands together. She bowed her head and shut her eyes. Whispering her prayers to the gods.

 _Dear Tui and La, please make that freak of a prince leave me alone. I brought his hair as an offering. And please tell my mama that me and papa are fine. And that I'm getting stronger for the both of us. And tell her I love her and papa loves her and that we'll see her again one day. Amen._

Lifting her head from her prayer, Kya felt her father's hand on her shoulder and looked up at him.

"Yes, Papa?"

"Kya, you need to be nicer to that prince, you hear me." He said as he crotches down towards her.

Kya looked at her father strangely, "but papa, he's a freak and won't leave me alone."

"But sweetheart, have you given it thought that he might like you?" Nui cupped his daughter's cheeks. "You are the daughter of a High Priest and a Prince has his eyes set on you at such an early age. There's no telling what the future holds."

"Papa, I don't care if he likes me. I wanna be a priestess! Like you and mama!" Tears ran down the young girl's face as she looked away from her father.

Nui wipes her tears and kissed her forehead, "It's whatever the gods want, Kya. And maybe you are meant for much more than being a priestess. Honor whatever the gods decide."

Kya didn't like what her father was saying. None of it. She wanted to be a priestess and lead a life dedicated to the gods. She would not marry or bear children. She will love no one but her father and the gods. Her life belonged to the gods, not some weirdo prince with a crush on her. She'd make her father see. He'll understand.

…..

"He's burned himself with his own flames." Azulon spoke to the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe as he and his wards arrived in the nation of ice. "I fear my son is more pathetic than I ever expected him to be."

Walking with his hands behind his back as he spoke with the Fire Lord regarding his youngest son, Prince Ozai. It was evident to the Chieftain that Azulon was not fawned of the second prince. It seemed that he was disappointed in him and even loathed him by the way he spoke. No wonder the prince spent so much time here in the South Pole. Running away from his father was his intentions.

As the Fire Lord and Chieftain walked through the ice palace of the Southern Tribe, discussing matters ranging from their families to foreign politics, they halted at the sight of a young girl carrying a large basin as she followed behind the Water Prince Hakoda.

"Come on, Kya! Stop walking so slow!" Hakoda said as the younger girl struggled to carry her heavy basin of water. It was almost larger than her. But she pushed herself to get it to wherever the Water Prince was leading her.

Azulon looked at the little girl and narrowed his eyes. _Kya?_ He stroked his beard. So that was the girl that his son fought with on his last visit a year ago. She was so much smaller than he expected. A little runt that girl was and she gave his son quite the beating from all those bruises he returned home with.

As Azulon and Tanra watched the two hurry away with the water basin, down the hall where the Fire Prince laid resting from his injuries, they exchanged looks.

"That girl doesn't happen to be a waterbender, does she?" The Fire Lord raises his brow.

Tanra nodded his head, "Yes, but she won't use it. Something traumatic happened very similar to your son burning himself and the girl won't use it anymore."

 _Is that so?_

Finally reaching the prince's chambers, Kya placed the water down on the floor of the prince's room and stared at where he lay, bandaged around his face and left arm. His hair managed to grow back from her cutting last year but some of it to the left of his head was burned off at the scalp. The Fire Prince looked pitiful and even she felt pity for him. But most of all, she felt he was an idiot to have harmed himself with his own fire. Benders, especially firebenders, think their gift can't very well become a curse. She learned that lesson years ago and hasn't used her bending since. Well, until today.

Prince Hakoda threatened to shave her head and parade her through the streets if she didn't heal his best friend. She, of course, didn't give a damn about his threat and quickly showed him who he was dealing with. The Water Prince was pushed down the steps of the temple after making his demand of her. Kya didn't tolerate that kind of talk from anyone. Prince or not, everyone was one under the gods. However; she decided to help the Fire Prince solely because she felt it was the gods' will that she helped him.

And now here she was, preparing to heal the Fire Prince.

"What are you waiting for?! Heal him!" Hakoda yelled.

Glaring at the Water Prince, "I'll leave now if you keep ordering me around, Hakoda. I do this for the gods. Not you or even him. The gods." Kya said as she dipped her hands into the basin of water.

Hakoda backed away and let her do what the _gods_ asked her to do. He didn't understand why she had to be a bitch about it but she was the crazy girl in the tribe, so it sort of made sense.

Letting the water wrap around her hands like gloves, Kya went to the Fire Prince's unconscious body and laid her hand over his face where Hakoda removed the bandages. She tried not looking at the damage done as her hands glowed and immediately began repairing the burnt flesh of the Fire Prince.

It took hours for the tissue in his face to even reform and her body grew tired. Hakoda had long left her to deal with this herself as expected. He figured it would only be a few moments but healing injuries like this took nearly entire days. Sometimes serval. But as her body weakened from the cover use of chi she had never used, Kya removed her hands from the prince's face.

"I'm halfway done." She spoke to the unconscious body of the Fire Prince as she climbed over him and made herself comfortable in the empty space beside him. It was the least he could do since she was healing him. Give up the other side of his bed.

The sun peered into the room of the Fire Prince and his eyes opened immediately at the sight of glowing blue hands holding his face. He was about to move out of fright but hearing the voice that belonged to this pair of hands, Ozai froze.

"Move and you'll forever look like a melted candle on one side of your face." Kya said as she refocused her energy.

Realizing the girl was only helping him, Ozai relaxed and his good eye laid on her focused form. "You're a waterbender?"

"Yeah, so?" She replied.

"Oh, I didn't know." The Fire Prince looked away as he could tell she was no more friendly than she was when they first met.

Kya noticed this and suddenly regretted her dismissal of the subject. Not because she wanted to be nice to him but because it was awkward having him awake and it being silent.

Sighing, "I don't expect you to know. I don't use my bending unless it's absolutely necessary." She told him.

"Why?" His good eye was back on her.

Masking the feeling of lament with fatigue, Kya looked away. "I did something bad and now everyone in the tribe treats me like I'm crazy."

"What did you do?" Ozai was truly curious. Not only was he about to find out why the tribe was afraid of her and called her crazy but he was learning she was a bender too.

The story lacked details and build, which made sense when he heard the ending of it. Her mother was also a waterbender, the gift of bending usually ran from the mother's side and was passed to the women in her family. Each generation becoming stronger. Kya was learning the basics of her bending one day while she and her mother were out fishing. Leading a highly religious life despite holding a sort of status, Kya's family did everything themselves and took care of their own needs.

So, while being shown a method to catch fish better, Kya managed to find an enormous fish and tried to pull it from the water. Her mother told her to let it go because it would be too much for her to handle. However; Kya wanted to prove her capabilities and continued holding to the fish. Eventually, the fish retaliated and swung its tail into the side of their canoe. Kya and her mother were knocked out of the boat into the freezing waters of the South Pole.

Watching her mother sink, Kya swam towards her and used her bended to grab her. Flinging her out of the water onto a small land of ice. When she climbed onto it herself, Kya noticed her mother was unconscious and tried to bend the water out of her mother's lungs to save her. However; a technique like that was unknown to her and when she did so, she accidentally removed not only the water from her mother's lungs but from her entire body. Killing her with in seconds.

Kya was trapped on the small raft of ice for days, refusing to use her bending to get back home. Clinging to her mother's decaying corpse. A search party came looking for them and found the little girl curled up against a rotting corpse. Her mother's corpse. Her eyes were void and had darkened. The people tried to separate her from her mother's body but she fought them. Then when she was brought home and the funeral presided, Kya talked to herself the entire time. Talking to her mother in her head. Everyone in the tribe made fun of her for it. So much so, for the first year of her mother's death, her father wouldn't let her leave the temple.

Ozai didn't realize it was such a cruel story behind this girl being called a nut job but now that he knew, he didn't like the fact that she was called that. She wasn't crazy. She was grieving. Something like this wouldn't be seen as her being crazy if she were in the Fire Nation. It would be madness brought about from grief and passion. No one would make fun of her. Especially because she was only a kid.

"I don't think you're crazy for that. If something like that happened to me, I'd probably be worse than you." Ozai said genuinely.

Kya looked at the boy that was only two years older than her and felt his sincerity.

By the time she finished the injuries to his face it was noon and she was utterly exhausted. Seventeen hours of healing and only three hours of rest. She wanted to collapse over but she still had the rest of his body to heal.

"I need you to unbutton your shirt." She told him as she dipped her hands back into the water.

Ozai sat up, hissing through his teeth. "No, you can rest first." He said. "I'm sure you haven't used your bending in such a long time that your stamina is being strained. You should wait till it's replenished then we can continue. Besides, I'm fine. I can wait."

The girl looked at him with wide blue eyes as she saw him smile at her. Why was he being nice to her? Because she was healing him. Or was it that he never meant to not be nice to her? She had been the one to attack him all the time last year. And he did want to be her friend. She then remembered her father saying the prince had liked her. Was that why he was being nice? He had a crush on her?

Tilting her head to the side, "Your highness, do you like me?"

Ozai's face turned red instantly as an normal conversation turned to this. "W-what?!" He was incredibly flustered.

"It's okay if you do." Kya said standing up. "But I'm not interested in boys that look like girls. Maybe if you get a haircut I'll let you kiss me."

 _Really?_ The Fire Prince missed the whole point as she mentioned that she'd let him kiss her. But then she broke out laughing at the face he made.

"I was kidding!" She said holding her stomach as she fell backwards, kicking her legs hysterically.

Furrowing his brows at how ridiculous she was being, "It's not funny! Wait till you like someone! I'll tell them and embarrass you!"

"Good luck, your highness." Kya said as she got back on her feet and turned to face the door. "Unlike you, I don't make myself that obvious."

And with that the girl left. Ozai flopped back down in bed and groaned as he grabbed his pillow and pressed it to his face. _Agni, why does it have to be her?! Why can't I like someone normal?!_ While he didn't think she was crazy, he definitely thought she was different from everyone else. She was blatantly honest, mean, fought like a boy, got off to making him miserable, and didn't seem to care that she was practically a loner. He didn't understand her or anything about her. Kya was baffling to him. And maybe that was why he liked her so much.

Three days later when Kya had finished her handy work, Ozai watched her gather her things and clean up in silence. He didn't know why today she seemed so down and he wanted to ask her but she had barely said a word all day. The last few days they had talked about all sorts of things and joked around. They had gotten along quite well. He thought for sure they'd be friends now but today she was acting weird.

"Are you okay, Kya?" Ozai asked as he tilted his head.

Nodding her head, "Yes, your highness. I'm fine."

"Then will I see you again tomorrow? Since I'm healed now I figured we can go play with the other kids together." He offered a smile.

Shaking her head, "Sorry but we can't be friends."

"Why not?!" He was suddenly upset.

"I don't need your pity! I'm perfectly fine with no friends!" Kya yelled. "Besides, why would I want to be friends with a freak like you?!"

And before Ozai could say a word, Kya had run from his room and disappeared.

The next day, Ozai was on his feet and made his way to Hakoda's room to see if he was wanting to play since he was well now. But as he made it there, he saw Hakoda throw some coins at Kya.

"Consider it a 'thank you' for helping my friend out." Hakoda said in that arrogant tone of his.

"Keep your money, you swine." Kya said as she didn't even bat an eye at the money on the floor at her feet. "I helped him because that's what the gods wanted."

Rolling his blue eyes, "Whatever, just get lost before he shows up. I can't have you giving us your crazy. Who knows how contagious it could be?"

Kya threw her fist into Hakoda's face and then kicked him when he fell on the floor.

"I rather be crazy than be an asshole prince. I hope the gods are merciful to a shit stain prince like you!" And her foot kicked him in the groin, spitting on him before she stormed out.

Ozai gaped at the scene and followed after Kya. He needed to speak with her.

As Kya wiped the tears from her eyes and hurried back to the temple, she didn't notice the boy stalking behind her. She was too angry and annoyed. Why wasn't she allowed to have friends? Why couldn't she be treated like a normal person?! The only person who did that was that freak of a Fire Prince and she wasn't allowed to be his friends according to Hakoda. All the palace kids would ostracized him like they did her.

Making it up the steep staircase of the temple, Kya was about to shut the door behind her when she saw the Fire Prince panting as he climbed up the steps. Her brow raised as he began crawling his way. _What the-_

"Kya, please! Let's be friends! I don't care about the other kids!" Ozai said as he finally reached the top.

When she saw him crawl towards the door and get halfway in, she shut the door on his middle. She did this repeatedly like he was some begger trying to get money from the temple to spend on alcohol or like a bug. Preferably like a bug. Ozai laid there being hit with the heavy door over and over again. He groaned each time the girl tried squashing him with the door. This didn't stop until her father showed up and stopped her.

"Kya, what are you doing?" Her father couldn't believe what he saw as he opened the door and crotched down to help the young prince off the ground.

Staring dully at the prince laying there in agony, "I was trying to prevent a vermin infestation. Let one in and the whole temple will be crawling with them." She said in her defense.

 _Why are you so evil?_ Ozai thought as her father helped him up.

Wanting to make it up to the Fire Prince, Nui prepared a large dinner for him and let him sit at the head of the table. Kya glared at him as she stabbed the cooked whale blubber on her plate. Ozai swallowed his food hard as he saw her threatening gesture. She was really starting to scare him.

"Your highness, please forgive Kya for earlier. She's just not used to someone being interested in being a companion for her." Nui said with a smile. "But I'm grateful you want to be friends with her despite her being a challenge to deal with."

Afraid to take his eyes off the girl literally plotting his demise, Ozai nodded his head to her father. "No need. I just think she's really cool and all. You don't meet people like her often. Especially not where I'm from."

Nui smiled and then looked to his daughter, "You hear that, Kya?"

"His pity? Yup, I hear and I'm not interested. The gods are the only friends I need!" She said before excusing herself from the table.

For the next several weeks, Ozai showed up at the temple and Kya slammed the door on his waist every time he tried to crawl inside. Her father would always manage to show up and stop the prince's torment. Inviting him to stay for dinner. Kya would find something crude to say in order to get the prince to leave but he'd stay anyway. Her father would lecture her shortly after he left and she'd rekindle her hatred for him. Not that she actually hated him. She was just really annoyed by him. Couldn't he see she was trying to make his life easier? As long as they weren't friends, the prince wouldn't be bullied and she'd be guiltless.

But one day, the Fire Prince showed up again, this time he was used to the walking up the temple steps. When Kya tried to slam the door on him, he stopped her and pushed the door open.

"If you're hell bent on making me miserable, why not just be my friend and let people say what they want?!" Ozai asked.

Grabbing the Fire Prince, Kya yanked him into the temple and slammed the door shut.

"Alright, you wanna be friends?! Fine! But we're in this for life! Which means no matter what happens, you can't stop being my friend or I swear to the gods that I'll kill you!" Kya shouted.

The Fire Prince finally got what he wanted but before he could celebrate his victory, Kya grabbed his arm and pulled him along to her room that was in the private sanctum of the temple. When she got there, she let go of his arm and went to her dresser.

"Is that a knife?!" Ozai backed away from her. Last time something that sharp was in her hands, she cut his hair and threatened to stab him.

Kya turned around and took the blade from its sheath, running it across her hand till it bled. The Fire Prince cringed and looked away.

"Its a blood oath." She said handing the knife to the prince. "If either one of us betrays our friendship, that one will be struck down by the gods."

 _Isn't that a bit much?_ The prince thought as he held the knife in his hand that was stained with blood. He swallowed hard and sliced his hand open. Kya grabbed his bleeding hand with hers immediately and mashed them together. Ozai winced at the contact as the girl looked at him with a growing smile.

"We're friends now. For life." She said in a suddenly happy tone. "So don't betray me or the gods will kill you but not before I do."

The Fire Prince smiled back at her. "I'd never betray you, Kya." _Never_. His mind was made a long time ago that if she gave him a chance that he'd be by her side for the rest of her life. No matter what. He didn't understand why but something told him that would be the story of their lives. They'd be inseparable. For all the rest of their lives.

…..

Several years later, the Fire Prince and Ware Prince celebrated their eighteenth birthday together. They were born a week apart but never had gotten the chance till now to spend it together as best pals. The two were now considered young men and were of age to decide upon their own lives.

The grandhalls of the ice palace was decorated in both traditional Water Tribe decor and Fire Nation decor. To celebrate both princes. People from all over came to celebrate with them and enjoy the festive event. Eighteen was a big deal for everyone. Especially highborns.

Drinking a glass of wine as he and his friend stood side by side, Hakoda smirked when his eyes fell on a certain someone from across the room. Nudging his elbow into Ozai's rib.

"Look," he pointed to a girl standing by herself with a shy look on her face. "Kya showed up. I wonder why."

The Fire Prince rolled his eyes at his friend, "Isn't it obvious? I invited her."

"Why? She's crazy. I've been trying to tell you that for years. I don't know how you're even friends with her." Hakoda said shaking his head. All the Water Prince could think was how strange it was for his friend and high priest's daughter to become friends after an entire year of them fighting nonstop.

Ozai gave his glass to Hakoda and told him to hold it, "I need to go talk to her."

Hakoda rolled his eyes, "Dude, seriously. All the beautiful women in this room and you want to talk to the crazy one."

"She's not crazy!" The Fire Prince growled as he looked at his best friend that never seemed to like Kya for some reason.

As he moved away from the Water Prince and made his way through the crowd of people dancing and talking and congratulating him, Ozai kept his eyes on the one person he wanted to be here. She was standing quietly by a pillar, holding her arm awkwardly as she looked around at the massive number of people. Kya was worse than him when it came to people. Events like this weren't something she'd show up to. At least not without a good reason to.

Reaching her, Ozai tapped her shoulder and she jumped back a little before seeing it was him. Hand over her chest as she chuckled, the blue eyed woman smiled at him and bowed her head.

"Congratulations on your eighteenth year, your highness." Kya said.

"Thank you." He said as he offered her his hand. "I'm sure you didn't come for the party."

Smiling as she accepted his hand and let him pull her away from the crowd of people celebrating, Kya held up the length of her dress to move at his pace. She giggled as he got her past the guards posted just outside the doors and snuck her through the halls. As they reached his guest chambers, Ozai pulled her in and crept quietly past his personal servants, trying to reach his room without being caught.

As he quietly closed the door behind him, the Fire Prince let go of her hand and walked over to his nightstand. Inside one of the drawers was a gift he had gotten for her. One he made himself and hoped she liked. Carrying the small box to her, Ozai smiled at her and held it out to her.

"Happy birthday, Kya." He said.

The sixteen year old girl beamed at him as she took the box, "Ozai, you didn't have to."

"Well, it's not fair if we're only celebrating mines and Hakoda's. It's your birthday too."

Kya didn't know what to say as she looked down at the box and began opening it. She gasped when she saw what was inside. A blue necklace with a silk ribbon. Her eyes went back to his and she rushed to wrap her arms around his middle, hugging him.

"You jerk! I can't believe you!" Kya said as she laughed. "Do you know what kind of necklace this is?!"

Ozai looked at her strangely as she pulled from him.

"It's a betrothal necklace." She took it from out of the box and held it up to him. "Are you trying to ask me something, Prince?"

The Fire Prince backed away and waved his hands around. That was not his intentions. Not at all. He just thought that's what people did here. Make necklaces for women that they cared about. Like a gift. He had no idea it was an engagement gift. But when he thought about it, all the women wearing one were married or about to marry. _Dear Agni._ He felt stupid. Really really stupid.

Chuckling as she placed it around her neck and clamped it in the back, "Don't worry. I don't plan on marrying anyone anyway. So the necklace will just be for our friendship. Plus, I'm sure everyone won't think anything of it. I'm the tribe's crazy girl." Kya said as she touched the pendent. "It's beautiful by the way."

Ozai hadn't really known what to say as she wore the necklace he had made for her. So she was fine with it? Thank Agni. He worried she'd refuse his gift.

"So, do you want your gift, your highness?" Kya asked as she jumped up and down excitedly.

He nodded.

"Alright, well sit down and close your eyes." She told him.

One thing he learned over the years, Kya was not someone to shut your eyes too. She was a bit too mischievous to look away from. However; she seemed excited about his gift she had gotten him, so he did as she told him.

Sitting on his sofa, Ozai closed his eyes, hoping he didn't regret it as Kya prepared his gift. Of course, he had no clue what she would possibly get him. He was a prince after all. There wasn't much she could get him that he couldn't get himself.

Kya made her way over to him and knelt just in front of him, careful not to touch his leg as she reached for his face. La, she knew this went against everything she believed in. But this might be her only chance. Ozai was eighteen now. He'd start looking for a wife soon and start a life. And she'd be here, becoming a priestess by the time she was his age in two years. If she was ever going to be honest with herself after all these years of pretending to not have any remote feelings for him, then this was her chance.

"Keep your eyes closed." Kya said as she moved in closer to him, her hands falling on the sides of his face. The tips of her finger caressing down his cheeks as she looked him over. He didn't as much peek from his shut eyelids as she ran her hands over his face.

"What are you doing, Kya?" Ozai asked as he felt the girl feeling on his face. As uncomfortable as it was, he knew she meant no harm and was probably just being her weird self. However; he couldn't say he wasn't nervous from the way she was touching him. Blame it on being a warm blooded male but her touch was more sensual than he expected from her.

 _Now or never, Kya._ She told herself as she leaned forward and without giving herself the chance to hesitate, Kya pressed her lips to his. And maybe he knew or had hoped that she'd do this because his lips moved against hers almost immediately and she slowly crawled herself into his lap. His arms wrapped around her as she cupped both sides of his face, drinking him in. A few moans left his mouth as she nipped at his bottom lip and teased her tongue along it.

Pulling her lips from his, Kya watched as his eyes fluttered open and the gold iris of his eyes hazed over. She giggled and gave him a quick kiss as she ran her hands from his face to hair.

"Happy birthday, my prince." She said sweetly.

Ozai was lost in a daze as he moved his hand from her waist to the back of her head and took in his clutches her hair. As she sat on top of him, eyes glued to his, the Prince pulled her back down and claimed her mouth.

Moments later, clothes were thrown onto the floor and Kya found herself on her back in the Fire Prince's bed. His lips devouring hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. As he pressed himself between her legs, Ozai moved his mouth to her neck and captured her wrists to pin to the pillow beneath her head. His teeth sunk into her neck and sucked as she squirmed underneath him. Kya moaned softly at the contact.

"Can I?" She heard him whisper as he moved his lips to her ear.

Kya waited till he lifted his head to look her in the eyes before responded. It was only supposed to be a kiss and yet, here they were lying in bed. His male part pressing dangerously close to her sex. If she gave herself to him, then there would be no turning back. Especially if others discovered this. She wasn't yet of age and her virginity was about to be taken by the prince. Her dreams of being a priestess would be gone. However; it all seemed worth it. She probably would never get this chance again.

"Be gentle. Please." Kya whispered to him.

The Fire Prince nodded and moved her wrist to the top of her head, pinning them with one hand as he used his other to lift one of her legs further up.

A cry tore from Kya's lips as he claimed her virginity with a quick thrust and smashed his lips into hers. She tried not to think of the pain as he took her. But soon the pain was gone and the rest of the night, she let her prince make love to her.

The next morning, Kya woke to Ozai holding her against him, their legs tangled in the sheets together. He was awake, playing with her hair when she looked up to him and smiled. Her hands ran up his bare tone chest to the side of his jaw.

"Come with me." Ozai looked her in the eyes as he pulled her closer to him. "To the Fire Nation."

"I can't." Kya said as she dropped her hand from his face. "You know I can't."

"Being a priestess means that much to you?" She could hear in his voice the disappointment.

Kya nodded her head. "But you also mean so much to me."

"Then why won't you come with me?" His voice was accusing.

"Because you don't belong to me. You'll be married to someone more beautiful and higher status than me one day. I don't want to watch that day come, Ozai. Don't force me to see that." Tears started falling from her eyes.

 _I wouldn't let that day come._ He said in his head, wanting to say those words aloud but she wouldn't believe them. All Ozai could do was brush her hair back and kiss her forehead, feeling her body shaking against his.

As he held her, the Fire Prince said what he had always wanted to say but couldn't. "I love you, Kya. Even if I can't have you."

~Two months later~

Kya was scrubbing the temple floors for the three day holiday coming up. It was a time of spirituality for the people of the Southern Tribe. She had a lot of cleaning and preparing to do. The temple would be filled with those seeking blessings and guidance from the gods and the spirits. Her father was out in the city with a few of their other priests and priestess helping the poverty stricken areas.

As she hummed to herself and scrubbed the floors, Kya heard footsteps come up behind her.

"Sorry but the chapel is closed at these hours." She said.

The footsteps stopped and suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her from the floor. She was about to shove her elbow into whoever this asshole was until she felt their lips pressed to her ear.

"I'm not much the religious type anyway."

Relaxing, "Ozai, you can't be here. My father will be back any minute."

"Then we need to make the most of our time." He lifted her off of her feet and carried her to where her room was.

Giggling as he dropped her on her bed and climbed on top of her, Kya forced him to roll over on his back. "I'm on top this time." She said, kissing him as he started undressing her.

Entering the private quarters of the temple, High Priest Nui was about to head to his daughter's rooms when he stopped at her bedroom door that was cracked open. Peeking his head in, he quickly pulled it out and shut her door. Hurrying away from her rooms and to his own.

 _Oh dear Tui and La._ Nui said in his head as he shook it.

"Shh!" Kya pressed her fingers to Ozai's lips as she heard her door be shut.

Laying in the bed with the tribeswoman mounted on top of him, Ozai tilted his head at her and bit her finger that pressed to his lip. She sent him a look and he stilled. What was wrong?

And then she heard the voices of the other residents of the temple. Kya fell over and off of Ozai, reaching for her clothes and his. She tossed them to him as he sat up and she stumbled to get back in her own clothes.

"I don't see why we're hiding our relationship." Ozai said as he pulled his pants on. "It's not like your father and the whole tribe aren't already aware."

Kya dressed and straightened herself out, only barely listening to her boyfriend.

"My servants and even Hakoda saw you leave my chambers the other morning. None of them have said a word." He tried talking to her but she wasn't listening much to him. Ozai sighed and put back on his boots. Clearly, she wasn't ready to make it public. She probably still felt he was going to move onto another woman just because he was a prince. His father didn't give a damn. His father expressed that well enough from his reaction to the other women he's laid with before.

Watching his 'secret' girlfriend rebraid her hair, the Fire Prince stood up from the bed and walked over to her, kissing her on her unresponsive lips.

"I leave in three days and won't be back for almost a year. If _this_ means as much to you as you say, I want you to come with me. Please." He forced her to look him in the eyes, both hands on her face.

Grabbing his wrists, "Ozai, I-"

"You can't. I know." He said, that tone of disappointment within his voice as he pulled away from her and left without another word. _I guess I'll just have to wait for you._

…..

 _~Present~_

The next morning Katara was once again forced awake but not by the prince. Instead, it was his son, Zuko, her friend. He held a tray of food and held a weird look on his face. She wondered if something was bothering him.

"Good morning," She said.

The firebender said nothing as he went to lay the tray on the edge of the bed, "You should hurry and get ready. Grandfather doesn't like people being late to his meetings."

Katara's brow raised at him. "Okay. Thanks for the heads up."

"Don't thank me. I'm only letting you know so my father doesn't get in any more trouble because of you." Zuko said as his eyes narrowed just before leaving.

As the Water Princess climbed out of bed, she looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes. _He's mad. I get it. I got his father in trouble. I'd be pissed too._ She then went on to the sigh and gaze out her window. _But personal feelings aside. I'm here for a reason. Staying in the Fire Lord's good grace is my only chance of him approving of the alliance. And once it's approved, I'll make it up to the Prince._

Heeding her friend's warning, Katara and her maidens were ready in no time and hurried on their way to the throne room. She managed to remember her way from yesterday. Thankfully. As she reached it, the Water Princess managed to see a ton of men cladded with serious faces enter the throne room. She happen to catch their cold gold stares as she and her maidens made their way in. One of them grabbed her arm and stopped her. Her maidens made moves to attack but she called them off.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?!" He hissed.

Staring back with an equally cold gaze, Katara removed her wrist from his hand. "His majesty invited me. Now mind your business and keep your hands off me if you want to keep them." The princess ignored the spectating men that were appalled by her and her words. The prince warned her that women were treated differently here than in her Tribe.

As the Water Princess looked for a seat to take around the grand table, the Fire Lord's voice caused everyone to still their movements.

"Princess Katara, please, have my son's seat. You will be his replacement until his sentence is over." Azulon said from behind his wall of fire.

The whole room stared at the girl and watched her as she made her way to the head of the table. She saw an older looking man already there and in his topknot she saw a similar crown to the Fire Prince. This was his older brother. She had met him only once. Only heard he was a military man and yet, a tea loving fanatic. There was rarely talk of him. Though he traveled outside the Fire Nation as much as his younger brother, he did so without being seen much. Public appearances didn't seem to be his forte.

The Princess took her place in the second Prince's spot and her maidens stood along with the palace guards on the sides of the wall. All were quiet as she took a seat with them at the table. The Crowned Prince glances at her as she sat beside him.

"If you're all done staring at me like I'm some ostrich horse that fled the stables, I'd gladly appreciate at it." Katara said that time she practiced with her father, of how she should speak when addressing those beneath her as Future Chieftain. A prideful, stern, calmness.

The men all turned theirs heads as the Fire Lord erupted with laughter. He made a remark about the princess being a fine addition to their council. Azulon hoped the girl happened to work as good as she seemed to put his men in their places. If so, she might actually get this alliance. As he said before, they needed strong blood in their line. Especially with these weak men being bred into his line.

Katara sat an quietly listened to the room as they began their meeting. It wasn't that different from the meetings she attended with her father. Talk of improving the economy, tax decreases, trading import and export. Then they went on to discuss the issues of each province. Katara found the Fire Nation had many similarities to her tribe. At least as far as the way their council meetings went and the issues they faced. Ozai had her thinking she would be doomed. Didn't he know she was an heiress, her father prepared her for these sort of things.

"Tell me, Governor Po, do you truly believe it is in my best interest to increase your province tax just so you may build a center for youth due to the high orphan rate there? I could have those orphans sent to another province rather than increase the already high tax there." Azulon had raised the tax in the western province far too many times. He wasn't about to do so again. It was counterproductive to do so to his subjects. He didn't want a rebellion to rise because of this sneaky governor.

The Fire Lord looked to the princess to see what she had to say, perhaps, she could provide some insight and prove she was competent. "Girl, give me your opinion. Should I raise the tax?"

All eyes were in her again, "Umm...well, I do think we should look into what all the current tax dollars are being spent on in the province before we make the decision."

"Are you saying I need to be investigated, woman?!" Governor Po saw outraged by her implied words as were the rest of the men present.

Raising a brow at this man that just yelled across the room at her, "I merely believe there may be something you have tax dollars going towards that can be cut or reduced to go towards this center you want to build. We need to look at different angles here if you want to get what you want without further digging into the pockets of the people."

The Governor wanted to say something but he really didn't know what to say to that sort of response without making himself look as if he was looking for an excuse to get the tax increase for his own sake. Besides, the Fire Lord seemed pleased by her response when he responded to her input.

"Excellent recommendation. I'll leave that for you to look into, Princess." Azulon said. "And if you find anything interesting, let me know right away."

Katara expressed how honored she was to receive the task and shot Governor Po a look. Day three and she had made yet another enemy. She was doing terrific. Absolutely terrific. Far from home with not a single ally, surrounded by enemies, and potential enemies, Katara hoped it would all be worth it. As long as she was in good favor, she told herself, with the Fire Lord, she'd be fine.

The meeting shortly disbursed and Katara was one the last to leave, receiving a pass from the Fire Lord's servant to use the palace archives to access all reports from the western province. As she did, she received a respectful bow from the servant to which she returned a graceful smile. Gazing down at the red charm that had a silk string attached to it, the princess placed it around her neck. She figured she'd start now with this project and make sure to have it done in a decent time frame.

But just as she was about to make her way to the archives.

"Princess Katara." She heard her name and then turned around. It was the crowned prince.

The Water Princess bowed her head, "Fire Prince Iroh."

"The pass to the palace archives. Is that where you are headed now?" He asked.

Nodding her head, "Then I'll come with. I figure it's best we get to know one another. I hear you'll be staying for an indefinite period of time." The old man smiled at her warmly. It was perhaps the warmest greeting she had received from this cold palace full of firebenders.

…

~The past~

Hakoda stood still as he watched his best friend and the High Priest's daughter kiss each other goodbye. He narrowed his eyes and looked away. Honestly, he couldn't stand the sight. Ozai being in love with that nut case. He even gave her a betrothal necklace and begged her to come back with him to the Fire Nation. She should go with him. Hakoda felt the girl would do better there than here, mocked and gossiped about. Everyone knew Kya was the Fire Prince lover. Everyone knew and didn't say a word. They just talked behind her back and sent judgemental looks her way when she wasn't looking.

When Ozai pulled apart from her, Hakoda watched the tears shed in Kya's eyes. Only person other than her father that loved her was leaving. Again. It was a shame, Ozai could only stay for a few months at a time. The Water Prince pitied Kya for being an outcast. It wasn't fair. Not truly. All because Kya accidentally killed her mother with her waterbending that she refused to ever use again, people would not stop seeing her as a problem child or the crazy girl. The curse daughter of the High Priest, Hakoda heard many say. It was cruel and unfair. But it was true. Kya was crazy. Crazy to not leave this place that didn't want her.

"Do you think he'll find another while he's away?" The Chieftain asked his son.

Shaking his head as he looked away, "No. Ozai's been in love with her since we were children. He won't forsake her."

"Well eventually he'll have to." Chieftain Tanra turned his back from the Fire Prince's departure and looked towards his grand city. "High Priest Nui came to me with great concern for his daughter's future. He's not happy with his daughter being _used_ up by Fire Prince Ozai. It's dishonorable for a woman who hasn't come of age to be laying with a man. Nui plans to marry his daughter to a foreign suitor in the hopes of her regaining her honor."

Hakoda's eyes widened at his father, "But father, he wants to honor Kya. She's the one th-"

"Enough, my son. I know you do not wish for this to happen but it must and it will." Tanra said in a dismissive tone as he cued his guards and started for the palace again.

….

Ozai spent the last six months of his return home trying to make more of a name for himself. He had neglected his duties as a prince his whole life. Spending more time in the South Pole than his own nation. Many would whisper about him being more of the Water Tribe than of the Fire Nation from how often he was there than here. But that would change. He planned to get on his father's good side and then ask permission to choose whoever he wanted as his bride. Being that he was the second prince and his brother already was married with an heir, it didn't matter much who Ozai married as long as his father approved. Once this was accomplished, Ozai would return to the South Pole, ask High Priest Nui for his daughter's hand and bring Kya back here with him. He had it all planned out.

Six months into his plans and the Fire Prince figured he was doing exceptionally well. However; his father didn't seem to say even a single word of praise to him. Only glancing his way occasionally and nodding his head. Ozai knew is father's loathe of him but he always thought if he tried hard enough, maybe, just maybe, Azulon would be pleased with the man he'd become.

Ozai went to his dwelling of the palace, a traditional style domain that his father built in honor of his mother. But with his mother having now passed, this part of the palace was quiet and desolated aside from the few servants that still worked here. He hated the quiet. And being that he spent so much time in the Southern Water Tribe, the Fire Prince hadn't made any meaningful relationships with nobles or the people of his nation to invite over for company. Ozai would complete his work for the day in the main part of the palace and then return here, have a drink or two, and fall asleep laying just about anywhere but his own bed.

Most of the time, when the stars were out at night, Ozai would lay in the courtyard and gaze up at the sky and think of Kya. Tonight, he did that very same thing and shut his heavy eyes.

"Your highness, there is a strange woman at the palace gates." A servant interrupted his sleep.

Sitting up, "A strange woman? Don't you idiots know how to do your job? Get her away." Ozai said. He didn't like speaking so rudely to his servants or people in general that way. But he was frustrated and annoyed from his lack of progression these last few months.

"But your highness. She gave me this to show you. She said you'd know who she was if I showed it to you." The servant held out a blue choker and Ozai's eyes widened.

Waiting outside the palace gates with a ruined cloak over her, Kya felt nothing but swelling anxiety. She paced back and forth. Squatted when her legs grew tired. She had been running for quite a while. But here she was. In the Fire Nation for the first time. Tui and La had been good to her despite her disloyalty to them. Perhaps, her father was right all those years ago. This was the gods' will.

"Open the gates! Let her in!"

Kya turned around to face the gate as she heard that familiar voice. Running towards the gate was the Fire Prince, yelling for the guards to let her in. As the gates began opening, she stepped in and was immediately wrapped in his arms as he was upon her. One hand on her back and the other on her waist as she was pulled to him, Kya wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

"Kya, why are you here?" He asked in a whisper as he buried his face into her hair.

Sniffing as tears started to form, "Ozai, I should have come with you. I should have listened. I'm sorry!" She cried.

Seeing that the guards were being nosy, the Fire Prince decided he needed to get her back to his sanctum so they could speak privately. When he got her there, bringing her into his chambers and sitting her down on the couch, Ozai removed the rags she wore and saw bruises and scars all over her body. He looked at her with wide eyes and saw her trembling eyes.

"Kya, what happened to you?" Seeing the woman he loved be this badly injured made a certain sort of anger swell in him.

"H-he-he raped me." Kya trembled as she looked away from him in shame.

"WHO?!" The anger quickly turned into rage.

Kya told him everything that took place in the last six months. Her father arranged for a foreign suitor to marry her. One from the Earth Kingdom. He was a wealthy noble from Bei Seng Sei. One who had very religious beliefs. Her father had met him shortly before Ozai left. It was during early morning mass the day after Ozai's departure that her father introduced him to her to him. The man had an air to him that made Kya uneasy and when her father explained that she'd marry this man come her eighteenth birthday, she flipped out.

Several weeks later, her father fell ill from some illness she had never seen in the Water Tribe. She tried treating him but he died within days. During her period of mourning, the nobleman attacked her and forced himself on her. She tried fighting him but he tied her hands and feet. Held her by her throat as he took her by force. She was not even a foot away from her father's casket when she was raped, the first time. This continued for weeks. Him forcing her whenever he pleased. He had her cook, clean, and do everything else for him. Be the proper wife to be. She was treated like a whore most of the time. He'd have her kneel and take him in her mouth as well perform other absence acts. Kya tried to ask for help from those that dwelled in the temple and knew what was happening to her. But they turned a blind eye to her. This man was to be her husband one day, no one could speak against him but her father and he was dead now.

It wasn't until she discovered her father's illness was poison and not sickness that her husband to be beat her the worst he ever had. He broke her arm, blackened her eyes, bashed her head into the stone floor until she lost consciousness. Kya woke in her own piss, vomit, and blood hours later. To her surprise, Hakoda had found her and threw something over her naked beaten body. It was her guess that the nobleman raped her again after she passed out.

Hakoda hadn't seen her since her father's death. No one outside the temple had. Worry grew for many of them and his father ordered him to check on her. He came upon the sight of Kya laying in the middle of the chapel floor naked and covered in her own filth and blood. It was the gods answering her prayers when he showed up. Kya begged him to get her out of here and told him that the nobleman from the Earth Kingdom had been abusing her. For the first time in all that she had known the prince, he didn't look at her with disgust or ever pity. He gathered her off the floor and hurried to get her out of there.

The Water Prince brought her to the palace, to his father and told him what had happened. When the nobleman showed up demanding to have her back, Chieftain Tanra forced his son to hand her back over. Hakoda challenged his father but was made to by the forces of an elite form of waterbender. The kind that most would never be able to learn due to the amount of power it took to use. Tanra blood bended Hakoda into handing her over. But when she was placed back in the nobleman's custody, Tanra then told the nobleman he'd have to leave the South Pole, that the acts he had committed were punishable by death and to avoid a war with the Earth Kingdom, he was giving him a chance to leave with his head.

"I wasn't going to let him take me to some foreign country where I knew no one and nothing of. So I tried to kill myself in the hopes to join my father and mother in the spirit world." Kya cried. "But he found me. My ankles were shackled and I was carried off in these rags. No one helped me! They all looked away because I'm just the girl who killed her mother by accident! Because I deserve this! The gods were punishing me!"

It wasn't till she was on the ship headed for the Earth Kingdom that her misery ended. Kya knew her father hadn't raised her to be a weakling. And so, after she was taken violently again, she waited till he fell asleep to carry out her plan. With the dagger her father gave her, that she snuck under her rags, Kya ended her torment and stabbed her tormentor repeatedly. She lost her grip of sanity and made him pay for what he did. Gargling on his own blood, he begged for his life but she wasn't going to let him live to see another day. He didn't deserve it.

"I took one of the smaller boats from the ship and came here. I've never sailed before but I knew I had to get away. I was determined to get away. And I couldn't go home. Everyone there watched me be tortured and did nothing to stop it. The only place I could think of was here."

Ozai was lost for words after hearing all of this. He couldn't believe her own people turned their backs on her. But as much as he wanted to say something, speak out on his anger towards all of this, he knew that Kya needed medical attention right away. She looked as if she was on the verge of passing out at any moment now.

Standing up from where he sat across from her, Ozai reached down to gather her from the couch and lift her into his arms. "We can talk more about this another time. You need to rest. I'll get the palace physicians to treat you." He told her as he walked to his bedroom and laid her in his bed.

Kya looked at him with bruised and battered eyes, "Don't leave me, Ozai. Please." She begged, holding tight to his hand when he tried turning away.

"I won't. I just need to get you help." He told her.

Reluctantly, she let go of his hand.

Morning came and Ozai had woke from the sofa where he spent the night while Kya had his bed. The physicians were all still present, monitoring her as she rested. One of them walked over to the half sleep prince.

"Your highness, I believe she will be fine once all her injuries have healed. I'm surprised she's been able to survive in her condition." The physician told him.

Ruffling his messy hair, "Did you check what I asked you to look into?"

The physician's expression changed, "Yes, your highness."

"And is she?"

"She is, your highness."

"Get rid of it." Ozai said coldly. "And say nothing of it to her. She doesn't need to know that that thing even exists. There's enough she has been burdened with. A monster's seed shouldn't be added to her trauma."

The physician nodded.

Though the decision should not be up to him, Ozai knew Kya was in no state to hear that she had conceived from rape. He wanted to rid her that burden. Besides, she would more than likely keep it for the sake of life and he couldn't let her do that. His father would never agree to him having her if she was carrying another man's child. And so, he decided himself, without her input or knowledge.

…

In the following weeks that Kya spent recovering, Ozai had been stretching himself thin trying to keep up with his duties at court and his duties to his father. Under the condition that Kya could stay, the Fire Prince wasn't allowed to slack off or neglect his duties. His father didn't much care that the tribeswoman was his son's romantic interest. In truth, he told Ozai he had expected much worse. A great relief it was to the Fire Prince. One less thing to have to worry about.

But with the need to take care of all his many tasks, Ozai hadn't been able to spend as much time with Kya as he pleased. He was able to eat lunch and dinner with her and see her before bed but there was barely any time for either of them to enjoy the day together.

However; this didn't bother the young tribeswoman as she would wake every morning to a fire lily in a vase by her bed. Somehow, before rushing off to carry out his exhausting job, Ozai would leave a fresh new lily by her bed before she woke up. It was her way of knowing he cared and was apologizing for not being able to be there. Kya would lay in bed all day staring at the lily. They decayed fast. From sunrise to sunset the lily would have wilted before her very eyes. It made her sad that a lily had to die each day for her to see them. She was bedridden since her arrival her a month ago. The physicians had not yet cleared her to be on her feet yet. But maybe when Ozai finally got a day to himself, he could carry her to wherever he found these beautiful flowers.

That day came sooner than she thought. A noble with ties to the royal line had passed away, a time of mourning fell over the palace and all the usual functions of the palace had been postponed for the few days. When Kya woke to see the new fire lily in her vase by her bed, she sat up and smiled at it. Even if it withered before the day ended, it was still a beautiful flower to look at.

"You're awake." She heard Ozai's voice and turned to see him sitting on the edge of her bed.

Smiling as she stretched and turned over on her side, "And you're still here."

"I have the next few days off." He said as he caressed the side of her face. "Do you want to get out of this room for a bit? The physicians say you're well enough to move around more."

Kya nodded her head as she sat up. "Take me to where you get the lilies from. I want to see them." She said.

The Fire Prince gathered her from the bed and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bathroom to get her ready for the day. Once she was set in the warm water he had already prepared for her, he left her to bathe while he sat outside of the room.

"Is there anything else you want to do today?" He asked her as his head pressed to the back of the door.

Bathing her skin in the scented oils and soaps, "Only if you have something in mind."

"The beach. There's an island not too far from here. I figured we could stay there for these next few days. You'll get to see the best parts of the Fire Nation there." Ozai told her.

Kya listened to him talk of this island and she couldn't help but smile to herself. It sounded beautiful. The perfect getaway. Plus, she'll get to spend all her time with him. She was excited. When Ozai heard her get up from the water, he stood up from where he had been sitting and watched her walk out with a red towel wrapped around her.

"Let's leave as soon as possible." Kya said as she leaned towards him and stole a kiss.

Ozai didn't as much as Move a muscle when she did this and walked around him chuckling to herself. He wasn't sure how well she was doing. Mentally, that was. There was enough trauma caused to her to last a lifetime over the six months he had been gone. He didn't want to make things worse for her and so he was careful. Very very careful with her. He didn't even sleep in his own bed because he feared his presence would frighten her during the nights after what happened to her. Ozai remembered how his mother had been with his father. Azulon was obsessed with her but she resisted him. He watched his mother grow more and more terrified of his father and pretty much any man that got too close. Even him. He feared Kya would turn out that way. But only if he wasn't careful.

Once he had the servant pack his things and a few things he had ordered to be made for Kya, Ozai waited for the tribeswoman in the courtyard with a scroll in his hands.

"My prince, why are you reading when we should be leaving?" Kya giggled as she came upon him sitting in the grass.

Looking up from his scroll, the Fire Prince saw the tribeswoman wearing the red dress he had gotten her and gaped at her. Kya almost never wore her hair from her fishtail braid and yet her long brown waves hung down her shoulders. The dress was a simple but elegant one. One that seemed to outline her figure a bit more than he expected. She was wearing his necklace around her neck and holding her hand to the pendant. Never did he ever imagine red looking so well on her skin and here she was wearing the color better than any Fire Nation woman he's seen.

Standing up as he rolled his scroll back up, the Fire Prince took her hand and held it as he guided her from his quiet domain.

The two reached Ember Island in a matter of three hours and were settled into the royal beach house which they had completely to themselves. Ozai decided he'd take her to the beach first before giving her a tour of the island village.

Kya was in love at first sight when she saw the gold sand and the crystal blue water. She immediately ran towards the water and dived into it. Splashing around and laughing to her heart's contempt. The sun was so warm and the water felt just right on her skin. She completely forgot she had left Ozai behind in her eager need to jump into the waves. He stood at the edge of the water with his arms crossed over his bare chest, watching her have her fun. Of course, he didn't want to get in. She knew the Fire Prince had a deep loath for seawater but the playful side of her came out and she decided to use her bending for the first time in years to get him into the water.

A water whip came out of the ocean and grabbed Ozai by his ankle. He only had a second to look down and see it before he was dragged into the ocean. Kya laughed as she saw the prince swim to the surface of the water and glare at her with his hair soaked in his face.

"You look ridiculous!" She laughed.

Swimming back to shore, Ozai shook his head and tried not to laugh at how hysterical the woman was being. She clearly was having her fun. Which was fine. But at his expense, yeah, those days were over. He hoped.

"No, come back, your highness! We can make it like old times!" Kya yelled from where she was relaxing on a sheet of ice she had made to float on.

Ringing the water from his hair, "No thank you, Kya! I've long grown used to you not trying to kill me!" He chuckled.

"But Ozai! Please! I wanna have fun like we used to! Remember the penguin sledding?!" She hadn't stopped yelling.

Oh yes. He definitely remembered that horrible day. Kya had taken him to the largest snow hill by the capital and showed him how to catch a penguin to sled on. However; he found he was too big for the penguins and could possibly squash one to death if he sat on it. So she did what she had always done. Used him for her own amusement. Ozai was pushed into the snow on his back and Kya jumped on top of him, using him like she would the penguins and rode him down the hill. He was sick with fever for two weeks because of that. One thing he's learned in the many years he's known Kya, she was a sadistic girl who loved making him suffer. But he was used to it. It just happened to be the nature of their relationship.

Kya eventually swam back to shore and came up to the prince as he tried getting all the water from his hair. She waved her hand and extracted the water from his hair. He eyed her strangely as she bended the water back into the ocean.

"Using your bending?" He raised his brow.

"Yeah, so?" She said as if it was no big deal.

Wanting to say something but holding back, Ozai simply left it alone.

After the beach, Ozai took the tribeswoman out into town and showed her around. It seemed almost every place they passed had her attention. She wanted to try all the food shops, browse all the trinket shops, and buy from the clothing shops. Everything was so different from how they were for her in the Water Tribe. She was in love with the place. Kya stopped in front of another bakery and peered into the window. Her eyes caught the sight of a woman ordering a cake with a small child in her arms. She stared directly at the baby in the woman's arms.

When Ozai looked in with her, he glanced over the different desserts being sold, wanting to pick one out for the evening. However; he followed her gaze and saw it was on one of the customers inside the store.

"Come on, Kya. Let's buy a cake from somewhere else." He pulled on her arm and tried to get her to come with him.

But she wouldn't budge and just stood there looking at the baby. She didn't know why but a tear rolled down her cheek.

Seeing this, Ozai scooped her off her feet and carried her away. She didn't flinch or protest as he carried her off. She just laid her head against his chest and fell into a somber silence. Why couldn't she look away from that baby?

They eventually bought a cake among a few other things Ozai saw that Kya was interested in. The tribeswoman managed to snap out of her momentary depression and continue taking in the beautiful setting of the island. When the two returned home to the beach house, Kya plopped down onto the sofa and stretched, kicking her sandals off.

"Why is it so hot here?!" She said obnoxiously loud as she yawned and turned over on her side, watching with amusement as Ozai had to carry everything inside.

Setting their things down, "It's a nation of firebenders, it makes sense."

"Ugh! Yeah, I know but still, it's soooo hot out there!" Kya said as she slumped into the cozy sofa. "But I had fun. Thank you."

The Fire Prince grinned as the tribeswoman drifted to sleep. He left their things in the sitting room and picked her up from the sofa. Taking her to their room, he laid her in the bed and took her clothes from off of her as she wiggled herself into the sheets, murmuring to herself. Ozai ignored some of what she said as it was gibberish and made absolutely no sense. He climbed in with her and she crawled over to him, curling against him.

"Ozai, I want a baby." Kya said as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Can you give me that?"

The Fire Prince's eyes were wide as he looked down at the tribeswoman with sleepy eyes. She tried smiling at him but it faltered. Tears started streaming down his face as she looked away.

"Please, Ozai. I just want one." She cried. "You took the other one from me so now you have to replace it."

 _You knew._ He realized. But how could she not. Women tended to know those things about themselves long before any symptoms showed up. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as they laid in bed.

Kissing the crown of her head, "Not now, Kya. Not now. You aren't ready for that." He told her.

For the rest of the night, Ozai spent it listening to the woman he fell in love with crying until she finally fell asleep. He hoped the rest of their trip would not be like this. This was for her to get better. To feel better. He just wanted Kya to be alright. Even if it was just for a brief time.

…..

~Present~

In the archives, Katara looked through the many scrolls that were in the western province. She had to sort through them to find the ones on the tax increase. First prince Iroh helped her look through some of them. He happened to be a lot helpful than she thought. Honestly, everyone here looked at her strangely and treated her like something to be frightened of. But the first prince didn't. He seemed like a jolly old man.

On their way here, he had asked her about herself and tried getting to know her. Seemed he was genuinely interested. The topic of his brother aroused, of course. And all Katara could tell him is how she never remembered a time when the second prince wasn't around. Except for the last two years that he disappeared. Iroh explained to her why that was and she instantly felt bad for him.

"Lady Ursa's been miserable from the day she realized my brother was incapable of loving her. And so she had been taking lovers and demanding a divorce." Iroh said as he put away another useless scroll of information. "My brother was humiliated at court when one of the men his wife had been sleeping with made quite a crude comment in front of our father. And let's just say, Ozai has a terrible temper and ended up being restricted from travel for two years."

Katara cringed at the thought of what might have happened for the second prince to receive a punishment like that. She was sure if he wasn't a prince it would likely land him in jail for whatever he did.

As the two of them continued looking through the scrolls and searching for one on the taxes of the western province, Iroh discovered it and handed to the young princess. She thanked him and took to reading it as soon as it was in her hands. He watched as the princess pulled out her brush and paper, taking notes on what she read. It was a wise decision being that she couldn't leave with the scroll. Iroh figured the girl wasn't new to this sort of task or work. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing and did so with confidence. Not only that but she was diligent with how quick she was to begin working.

"You must work hard like this at home, Princess." Iroh noted.

Nodding her head, "Yes. My father told me at a young age that I'd be his heir and prepared me for the responsibilities I would have to face when he's gone."

"But don't you have an older brother? Why did your father not prepare him?" Iroh was confused by this bit of information.

Writing all the important numbers down along with details of their worth, Katara sighed and shook her head. "I wish I knew but I don't. My father never really explains himself for why he does what he does. He just does what he wants and tells us not to question him. We learned to trust him and his decisions. No matter what he does, our father has our best interest in mind."

 _What a good father to have._ Iroh wished his father was the same. But Azulon was far from it. Even though Iroh was treated much better than his younger brother, his father was anything but loving.

As the princess started wrapping up her notes, "Your highness, may I ask something personal?"

"It depends on what it is, Princess." Iroh chuckled warmly.

Standing up, Katara rolled up her scroll. "Did you ever know the relationship of my mother and your brother?"

Iroh's warm expression died at the question and the princess saw this. She quickly apologized and told him not to worry, that she was just curious. Curious to death about what her mother and the Fire Prince had. It clearly wasn't all her father had told her. Fire Prince Ozai wasn't just in love with her mother. They had some sort of relationship. One that she knew she'd discovere while here.

It was quiet on the way back to the second Prince's domain but it was to be expected. Katara figured whatever happened between her mother and the second prince, it must have been something tragic if even the people here knew and were reluctant to say anything.

Katara thanked Iroh for walking her and he smiled, telling her not to thank him.

"You've been a great help, your highness." She bowed her head respectfully.

Smiling, "I'm only on the other side of the palace if you need anything, Princess Katara."

With that, Katara was let in by the guards that stood post outside the second Prince's domain and made her way to her chambers. She saw Princess Ursa out in the courtyard with a few women that looked like they were of nobility. They glanced her way and it made her uneasy. Something told her no one really wanted her here and the one that did, she sort of turned her back on.

Reaching her rooms, Katara forced herself inside and closed the door shut. Her water maidens all looked at her with concern.

"Your highness, are you alright?" One of them asked her.

Gulping, Katara nodded her head and went to her bedroom in a hurry. Reaching the room, she slammed that door and took off her veil, throwing it to the floor.

"Gah! I hate this place!" She screamed.

An object hit her in the back of her head. "I told you about your yelling, girl. Hush it up! I'm trying to sleep here!"

Katara turned around to see the second prince lounging on her sofa.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She freaked out.

Groaning as he sat up, "Watch your mouth, girl! And last I checked this is my home. I can be wherever I want here."

"In my room?!"

"Last place anyone will look for me." He said as he stretched his arms and flipped his hair to one side. "I need to be left alone for a while and between my overly concerned daughter and nagging wife, nowhere but here can I get away from them."

Crossing her arms, "So what about me, your highness? Aren't I a nuisance for you?"

Standing up as he walked over to her dresser and rummaged through it, Ozai threw her things on the floor ignoring the teenager's protest. She grabbed his arm to stop him and he simply shoved her away.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at him.

"Hush, I left something in these drawers." Ozai told her.

 _Left what?!_

Finding what he was looking for, a half empty bottle of spiced liquor, Ozai went back to the sofa and opened the bottle.

 _How the hell did that get in there?_

"You're the most annoying of the problems I'm facing but you're the easiest to deal with." He said before drinking the entire bottle in a single sitting.

Katara gaped at him as she sat on the floor.

"A little of this and I'll forget you're even there." He told her as he threw the bottle onto the floor.

 _What the hell?!_ The princess was incredibly baffled by this man. Who was he? Like sure, she's known him her whole life, but did she really know him. Because in the last few days, she was finding out he wasn't all she thought he was. At first he was this mysterious man that was infatuated with her mother and was always around her and her family. And now he's this mean lying asshole who might also be a drunk. Katara was so confused. What was wrong with him?

 _Maybe it has to do with the past?_ The princess thought. _Maybe whatever happened that no one will talk about is why he's like this._ Her eyes stayed focus on the Fire Prince as he shut his eyes and laid back down on the sofa. Katara felt a sudden heaviness in her chest as she thought about how he was always there. He had a family, wife and children her but he was always in the South Pole or wherever she and her family was it they went to Earth Kingdom. It dawned on her as the scowl on the prince's face relaxed. _You loved my mother till she died. You loved her more than you love your own family. You loved her more than it must have hurt to see her with a family of her own that she didn't share with you._ A tear fell down the princess's face. _What happened? Why didn't you and my mother stay together?_

So many things played in her head as she sat there on the floor watching him fall asleep. She honestly didn't know if she pitied him or felt his sadness. But one thing she knew for sure. She was sorry. Sorry for whatever happened to make him like this. Sorry for only just realizing how deeply in pain he was. He had to be. If he loved her mother, even now, he was in excruciating pain for him to have never left her side all these years. Katara wanted to know more than anything what their relationship was and what happened that made the Prince this way. Maybe she could find something. Something in the archives.

…

A/N:

Tell me what you think about Ozai and Kya's past so far. There's more to be revealed in the next chapter and Katara makes a discovery that makes her look differently at the second prince. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

I am back! How you like this week's installment!

WARNING: Sex scenes, mention of suicide, and Character(s) death.

Chapter 6:

"You report to me so soon, girl?" Azulon eyed the water princess that sought his audience. She sat on the bend of her knees with her head bowed, hands in her lap, and gaze low. Her hair was pulled back in that fishtail braid of hers, the headdress of Water Tribe royalty on her head.

Katara hadn't been in the main sanctum of the palace until today. It was a completely different setting than the second Prince's domain. It was grander and darker. The halls were long and the ceilings were incredibly high. The guards wore heavier armor and helmets with skull mask. She felt more vulnerable and uneasy being here. Especially in the company of the Fire Lord.

As his servant handed him the report the princess had wrote for him, he looked the princess over a bit before looking to the document.

The Water Princess sat still as the Fire Lord read over her report and made a humming noise every ten to fifteen seconds. She was so nervous that she counted. Her hands felt sweaty.

The Fire Lord suddenly burst out laughing and set the report down. He laughed even more when he saw the girl tremble.

"It took you two days to discover what would have taken my secretaries weeks to discover. I should fire them and hire you." Azulon grinned at the princess. "Lift your head up, girl."

Doing exactly as he said, Katara looked to him and saw him for the old man he was. Nearly a century old and he still had it in him to be so sinister and cruel. He had to have been cruel his whole life, she could tell. The fine lines of his wrinkled face told the story much louder than his hateful and vulgar words ever could. This was the first time she was able to see his face. During the meetings he was masked behind a wall of fire. It was safe to say he didn't want anyone knowing how truly old he was. Age provided vulnerability when one was too young or too old. Making them targets for those in their prime. Katara wondered if that was why not even his sons knew just what their father looked like. Azulon must not trust them either.

Smirking as the girl finally showed him her blue eyes, "Tell me, Princess Katara. With what you discovered in this report, what should be Governor Po's punishment?"

"Governor Po can't be trusted. He makes that clear when he doesn't report the tax he's placed on cattle farmers in his province or the money his own foundations receive monthly from tax payers that is never used towards the actual foundations. He tries to swindle your majesty into giving him more when he clearly has enough. This sort of dishonest ambition can't be tolerated. I suggest you find someone better suited to take his place." The Water Princess pulled out another document and handed it to the Fire Lord's servant. He snatched it from the servant's hand and read it. "Minister of Coin, Shu Yun, is a perfect candidate. He shows throughout his many well written reports and side notes that he sticks to the books and leaves nothing to be questioned. He also comes from a family that has been the royal family's most loyal house. Not to mention he's head of his family and holds a great position above many other noble families."

Azulon was once again impressed. The princess not only did the check on Governor Po but found a replacement for him after realizing he was ill fit for his position. This girl might actually win him over.

Katara was dismissed with another task given to her by the Fire Lord. A certain rumor was flying around about someone's disloyalty to the royal family and crown. Azulon wanted her to find out if the rumors were true and see who it was plotting against him.

Ushered into the hallways, Katara's maidens walked behind her as they were on their way back to the second Prince's domain. Honestly, the princess didn't know where to begin with that sort of investigation. Who could possibly be plotting against the royal family? Who would be so bold?

Back at the second Prince's domain, Katara and her maidens were on their way to their chambers when they heard loud yelling and the sound of objects being thrown. They all stopped when they saw Princess Ursa being pulled back by her son as she held her shoe in a threatening fashion at what looked like the Fire Prince.

"You no good bastard! You agreed to the divorce and now you're taking back your word! You promised me!" Ursa yelled as she flung her shoe at her husband.

Ozai didn't even try to dodge it. The shoe hit him in the chest as he just stared impassively at her.

The Water Princess and her maidens were taken aback by the scene. They never expected to see this side of the Fire Princess.

"Why do you want me to suffer, Ozai?! What did I ever do to you to deserve how you've treated me all our marriage?!" Ursa cried as Zuko held her back.

The Fire Prince looked away from her and as he did, he spotted the Water Princess and her maidens gaping at them.

"Hush your mouth, Ursa. You're making yourself look like an idiot in front of our guests." Ozai looked back to his wife.

Both Zuko and his mother looked to see the princess standing there in shock with her servants.

Narrowing her eyes as she turned back to Ozai. "Get that girl out of here, Ozai! My son's not marrying that whore's daughter!"

 _Whore?!_ Katara's brows furrowed as she was about to say something to defend her mother. But before she could, Princess Ursa was backhanded to the floor by a furious looking Fire Prince. His eyes glared threateningly at his wife as his son helped his mother up.

"You have one more time to call _her_ a whore, Ursa! One more time!" Ozai hissed before he shoved his son and walked over both his son and wife and marched his way to the Water Princess.

Katara backed away as he approached her but he grabbed her by the upper arm and yanked her.

"Stand down!" He barked the orders to her maidens and they could do nothing but follow his command.

The Water Princess was dragged away as her maidens, Zuko, and Ursa watched.

Thrown into what were his chambers, Katara fell to the floor as the Fire Prince shut and locked his doors, turning to scowl at her.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Then let's talk. Because I feel like you brought me into a war zone here! What the hell was that?! And did she call my mother a whore?!" The princess rose to her feet and straightened her clothes out.

Ozai gestured for her to follow him into his sitting room. The two sat down across from each other. Katara crossed her arms and looked at the Fire Prince with a look that said she wasn't going for the shit show he was running around here. Something wasn't right and she had felt that the moment she stepped foot in this country.

Sighing, "Look, you've been a part of my life since I was a little girl and I've always been taught that I can trust you, no matter what. I want to continue doing that but since I've been here, I've started seeing you for nothing but a liar. I don't like it. Here's your chance to redeem yourself. What the hell is going on?!"

"I could tell you everything but then it would make everyone else you know out to be liars too." Ozai said as he leaned back into his chair. "Do you still want the truth, Katara? Once you know, it will change how you see everyone else."

"How do I know you won't be lying to me again?" Katara narrowed her eyes.

"I have proof of everything I'm about to say." The Fire Prince responded.

Not sure if she could truly trust him, Katara eyed him cautiously and thought to herself carefully. If he was telling her the truth now, did that mean it was possible her father was among the people who had been lying to her? Was it truly worth finding out? Did she really want to know that badly? She gave it some more thought.

"Fine. But I want to know everything. Starting with what my mother was to you and why your wife hates her?" Katara demanded.

The Fire Prince nodded his head. "Your mother wasn't my whore, first of all."

"Then what was she?" She narrows her eyes at him.

"Kya was my wife."

…..

~The Past~

It was the month after Kya became of age that she and the Fire Prince married. They wasted no time committing themselves to each other. This is what they've been wanting for a long time. And it had finally happened. The first five months into their relationship went without any problems whatsoever. They were the perfect couple. Happy and madly in love. However; six months passed by and a problem finally aroused.

Sitting across the table from her husband as she always had, Kya held her chopsticks and ate quietly for the first time ever. Ozai didn't bother asking her what was wrong. He already knew. It was yet another month that had gone by and there was no signs of her having conceived yet. Once again his servants reported to his father that no child had been conceived. Azulon made sure to mention this to him in front of the nobles. Whispers of him being impotent went around as well as false words of Kya being barren. It upset him. Enraged him. But he kept his composure. He didn't want his wife believing that his anger was at her. She had done nothing wrong. It just happened to be their poor luck these last few months. But he didn't doubt they'd eventually have a child one day.

"I heard Hakoda will be visiting next week for your father's banquet." Kya tried making conversation to get her mind off of the disappointment she felt.

Eating some of the steamed vegetables on his plate, "Will you be attending?" Ozai asked.

Kya shook her head, "Don't want to see him or anyone from the South Pole." She said bitterly.

"I understand then. Do you want me to not attend as well?"

"No, it's fine. Hakoda is your best friend and you haven't seen him in two years. You should go." Kya said as she reached over the table and took his hand in hers, smiling sweetly at him. "I'll be fine. Just leave me with a few fire lilies and more of those sweet candies you always bring and I'll be fine. I know how to entertain myself."

As much as he knew she meant every word, he could see the hurt in her eyes and the loneliness that dwelled with it. Other than him, Kya had no one else. She was completely alone when he wasn't around and it bothered him that not even here could she make any friends. Ozai had tried talking her into making friends with a few noblewomen around her age but Kya wasn't able to make much conversation with she said seemed to interest them and vice versa. Maybe it was loneliness that festered in that hole in her chest and made her so completely desiring of a child. She wanted to not be alone anymore.

After they finished eating dinner, Ozai didn't allow her to sleep until he had given her his seed. He was determined to give her what she wanted. No matter what.

The next week came and with it, came his father's banquet. Ozai had noticed how ill looking Kya looked all of a sudden. She looked pale and sickly. Her appetite had diminished and what she did eat, it could never stay down. The morning of the banquet, Ozai woke to Kya racing to the bathroom once again, spilling her guts. He always followed her there to hold her hair back and comfort her when she started crying that she didn't feel well.

Knelt over the toilet as she spit out what was left, Kya wiped her mouth and sighed through her nose.

"I could get a physician." Ozai said.

Shaking her head, "No, it's fine." She said as she shakily climbed to her feet with his help.

"But Kya, you'r-"

"I'm pregnant." She said as she beamed up at him. "I'm finally pregnant, my love."

The news overjoyed the Fire Prince as he immediately pulled her into his embrace and swung her around a little. As he placed her back on her feet, holding the back of her head as she clung to him.

"The gods finally allowed it." She whispered into his tunic as her head rested against his chest.

Face buried in her hair as he tightened his hold on her, "This wasn't the gods, Kya. This was you. All you."

Kya giggled and ignored her husband's terrible habit of discrediting the gods. She didn't know why he hated the gods so much. Maybe it was just something he developed a dislike for because that's all she talked about.

As he swept her off her feet, Ozai carried her back in bed and told her not to lift a finger. She laughed and threw a pillow at him, telling him not to treat her like one of these pampered noblewomen. He wasn't entirely serious, though he did want her to lay back down and relax. She wasn't completely fragile but she was fragile nonetheless.

~Later that night~

The banquet was overly formal as expected. However; it was bearable. Especially since Kya decided to accompany her husband to the event. She hung onto his arm as they were greeted by delegates from the Northern Water Tribe, Air Nomads, and Earth Kingdom. Kya put on her fake smile and fake laugh for everyone. As Fire Princess it was her job and she was surprisingly good at it. Ozai teased her about how tamed she was behaving. She jabbed him in his side discreetly multiple times.

As they were suddenly approached by Southern Water Tribe delegates, Kya tensed up and tightened her grip on Ozai's arm. He patted her hand and leaned over to whisper to her.

"It'll be fine. I'm here." He said to her and it was reassuring enough for her to not cut off his circulation.

Ozai greeted each of the nobles from the South Pole warmly and commented on how much time had passed. They all remarked on how beautiful Kya looked and how well she looked to be taken care of. She gave a small smile and pretended to take interest in something else.

As the Southerners went on to speak with other politicians in the room, the Fire Prince saw his childhood friend approach with quite the look on his face. Hakoda looked more mature and sturdy than before. His expression was much more serious than Ozai or Kya had ever seen. But that was to be expected of the new Chieftain of the South. His father died a year ago and the weight of sovereignty had fallen on his shoulders.

However; despite this, Hakoda offered them both a warm smile.

"Kya moves to the Fire Nation and you no longer have a reason to return to the South Pole. I'm truly hurt, Ozai." Hakoda gested.

Smirking, "So you finally figured out why I bothered visiting."

"Aye! Don't go actually hurting my feelings." The young Chieftain said.

The Fire Prince laughed as Hakoda then looked to Kya and smiled.

"Good to see you're better now, Kya." Hakoda smiled at her as she looked at him nervously.

Nodding her head as her eyes danced everywhere else but Hakoda. "Yes, well I have Ozai to thank for that. Excuse me." She said as she let go of her husband's arm and walked away.

Both Hakoda and Ozai looked after her as she made her way to the doors of the banquet halls and left the event. The Fire Prince sighed as his wife disappeared for the evening. She clearly didn't want to be here but he was happy that she at least attempted to show. Kya practically never left their sanctum of the palace.

"She looks different. Good different. I knew she'd be better off here than back home." Hakoda said as he grabbed a wine glass from off of a server walking about.

Taking one also, Ozai lifted it to his mouth and took a sip. "Kya would have done fine back home if people hadn't ostracized her or left her to suffer." He said with a hint of malice in his voice.

Sighing as he nodded his head, "She talked to a dead corpse, Ozai. Anyone would have been thought to be crazy."

"She was a child." The Fire Prince's brows furrowed.

Scuffing, "Doesn't matter. Kya got weirder every year and it wasn't like she tried to fit in. You remember how she was always mean to everyone. If you ask me, I can't blame anyone for not wanting to help her."

Having heard enough, Ozai grabbed Hakoda by his expensive clothes and yanked him to him. The room all gasped as wine glasses hit the floor. Guards of both the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation hurried to take action but Hakoda called off his men as his friend had him literally dangling off the ground. The Water Prince always hated how much taller Ozai was. The man was even more taller than before. And stronger.

"It was because of people like you and everyone in that god forsaken tribe that Kya had to go through that!" Ozai yelled.

Unfazed by his best friend yelling in his face, "You weren't there, Ozai. You left remember? And when no one else helped her, I did." Hakoda's blue eyes were still and his gaze was impassive.

"It wouldn't have happened if none of you had treated her like a nut case!" The Fire Prince shouted.

Rolling his eyes as he chuckled, "What's the point of discussing the past, Ozai. What's done is done. Besides, she's better now isn't she? Kya's not that craz-"

A fist flew into Hakoda's face and sent him flying into the floor. His guards all surrounded him and raised their weapons to Ozai's neck. The Fire Prince glared with his amber eyes at these men. He'd burn them all to death if he had to. Every last one of them.

Hakoda wiped the blood from his mouth and as he gathered himself from the floor and glared at Ozai.

"You raise your fist at me for that crazy bitch?!" Hakoda yelled. "You choose her over your best friend?!"

Glaring dangerously at the young Chieftain, "I think I've made it clear what means more to me, Hakoda. I haven't thought of you as my friend in two years. You're just some Southern piece of shit like the rest of your people!"

"You Fire Nation swine!" Hakoda yelled as he lunged for Ozai.

The palace guards all assembled to around the Fire Prince and pointed their weapons at the Chieftain. The room was in utter shock of what just played out. Azulon has watched enough of it and forced the banquet to come to a close, he had his guards escort his son out of the halls immediately. Last thing anyone needed was a war waged because royal households were clashing.

As Ozai was returned to his domain by palace guards, he saw his wife look at him with sadden blue eyes and her arms were soon wrapped around his neck as she pulled him into her embrace.

"I'm sorry, my prince." She whispered against the nape of his neck as her hand ran through his hair.

Hugging her back, "It's fine."

"Hakoda was your friend." Kya said. "You shouldn't have fought him."

Shaking his head as he breathed in the scent of her hair, "You're my wife, Kya. He shouldn't have said those things about you."

Pulling away, Kya looked up at her husband and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "Don't be like me, Ozai. Don't choose being alone when you don't have to."

"But no one else matters to me, Kya. No one."

Giggling, "Hopefully, you change your mind about that when our child is born."

Pulling her closer as he pressed his lips to her forehead, "Our child will be the only one I will love other than you."

….

It was around the time that Kya had started growing rounder that another woman was brought to live in the second Prince's domain. Her name was Ursa and she was to be the Prince's second wife. Azulon had forced this issue on his son out of a need to bring the noble houses closer to the royal family. The crowned had also been given a second wife.

Sitting by the fire lilies in the far end of the courtyard that was virtually secluded from the rest of the domain, Kya held her hand over her stomach as she sat reading a scroll.

"Princess Kya." A woman's voice called to her.

Kya looked up to see a pale skinned woman with short black hair and the mark of a consort on her forehead. It was Ursa, her husband's second wife. The woman bowed her head respectfully to Kya and Kya bowed her head in return, though she didn't have to. The tribeswoman didn't want to be mean or let her personal feelings get in the way of what she saw as an opportunity for her husband to not lead the life she had. Another wife wasn't the worst possible thing that could happen to them. If anything, Kya felt it was the gods will. They wanted this quiet sanctum to be lifted from its loneliness and the prince to never long for anything.

However; she was the only one that felt this way. Ozai did not.

As they sat in their dining room eating dinner without the second wife present, Kya saw the way her husband scowled at his food.

"My prince, are you alright?" She asked calmly.

Ozai said nothing as he continued scowling.

Placing her chopsticks down, "You shouldn't scowl so much, Ozai. You'll get wrinkles."

The Fire Prince looked up at his wife and saw her chuckling, his fist balled. "Are you not bothered by this?"

"By what? The food? It looks delicious this evening." She giggled.

"No, I mean that other woman being here."

Kya stopped giggling and looked to her husband with a soft smile, shaking her head. "Ursa is a sweet woman, Ozai. You should give her a chance."

"I'm not giving that woman anything. As far as I see, the only woman I married is you. My marriage to her isn't even valid." Ozai was anything but happy with this arrangement.

Sighing as she stood up from her end of the table and walked around to sit by him. Her arms wrapped around him as she rest her face against his back. "I give you permission, my love. If you're afraid of hurting me, don't be, I'm okay with this. I just want your happiness."

"What are you saying, Kya?" Ozai furrowed his brows as he looked over his shoulder at his wife.

Lifting her head up to look at him, "Ursa is your wife too. You need to make an effort."

"An effort?" He was completely confused by this.

Nodding her head as she stood up and held her stomach, "Yes, an effort. Start by visiting her tonight. I'll be here when you get back."

Ozai gaped at what Kya was basically telling him. Did she really want him to be with another woman while he was with her? Did she honestly not have any qualms with this?

"My prince, I am your first wife and the woman you've loved for many years. I do not fear you will forsake me or forget our years together. That's something no one can take from us." Kya said as she took his hands and helped him to his feet. "Ursa is a sweet woman. Please, be kind to her tonight."

The Fire Prince knew that while his wife's words and her smile were sincere, her eyes told him something else. She meant what she said but there was more to it. Kya was doing this for him, not herself. In no way did she benefit from this. Once again, she was wanting him to not be alone while she was left to feel loneliness wrap its claws into her throat.

Reaching up to kiss him goodnight, Kya sent him on his way to his second wife. It hurt. It truly hurt seeing him walk with his back turned to her, towards the bed chambers of another woman but she accepted it. This was the gods' will. Just like everything else had been. Kya was fine with this. At least, she hoped she would be.

Gazing down at her swollen belly, Kya smiled and ran her hand over it. _Maybe you'll have a sister or brother sooner than expected._

A few weeks went by and Kya had decided that Ursa should be invited to eat her meals with them. She was a part of their family now. Ozai hadn't much liked the idea of the noblewoman spending more time around them. However; he noticed that Kya liked her and the two of them got along. So he played along for her sake. It was the first time he had seen her take interest in someone else.

"Ursa, would you like to come into town with us?" Kya asked the second wife of her husband.

Ursa smiled at the woman but then looked at the scowl of their husband. He clearly did not want her to go. He hated her. She knew that. But why? She didn't know.

Kya shoved Ozai when she noticed he was glaring at the woman, "Hey, stop it! I want her to come."

"Why should she?" Ozai asked coldly.

"Because what if she's pregnant too? We need to make sure she's able to get something for her baby too, Ozai."

The Fire Prince grimaced at the thought that Ursa could have possibly gotten pregnant with his child. He was fine with all having children with Kya. Besides, he felt Ursa should be more a companion for his first wife than a second one for him. He expressed that to the woman several nights ago when Kya had forced him to go spend the night with her.

"Princess Kya, it is fine. I know our husband would rather spend his time with you. I'm fine being here with my ladies." Ursa replied.

And while Ozai was satisfied with the response, Kya felt a bit more familiar with it than she liked. But she accepted it. It would only hurt that woman's pride more if she kept forcing the issue. It was one thing to be alone. It was another to be pitied for it. Kya knew that feeling and she loathed it.

When she and her husband returned from town, Kya went to Ursa's chambers with a gift she had gotten the woman.

"Princess Kya?" Ursa was surprised to see the blue eyed woman at her doors so late into the night.

"Here. I got this for you." Kya held out a small box for the woman.

Ursa looked down at the box and took it in her hands. Opening it, she found this beautiful bracelet. One with red rubies and gold charm pieces. It was an expensive looking gift. As she took it from the box, Ursa looked back to Kya and tearfully thanked her. The tribeswoman shook her head and helped her out on the bracelet.

"When I was sixteen, our husband made me this necklace I never seem to take off. It was a betrothal necklace but he didn't know that. It was meant to represent our friendship." Kya smiled as she finished placing the bracelet on the woman's wrist. "I want this to be what represents our friendship."

The teary eyed noblewoman smiled at the Fire Princess. She felt nothing but warmth from this woman since the very beginning. Thought many said she was a peculiar woman, Ursa was thankful that she was. No normal woman would be this kind to the second wife of their husband. It was just unheard of.

Kya reached out to hug the woman before hurrying off. She knew Ozai would come looking for her. She didn't want him being mean to Ursa if he found her here.

It was not long after her nineteenth birthday that Kya had finally given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The little girl was a wonderful mix of her and her husband. Light brown skin. Dark brown hair. Grey irises. And a bubbly smile that consumed both their hearts at once.

Ozai sat on the edge of their bed as his wife held their daughter in her arms and breastfed her. He couldn't take his eyes off of the child they had together. This small form of life they happened to make.

"What should we name her?" Kya asked as she looked up to her husband.

"Hina." He said as he reached over and caressed the gentle curls of his daughter's head.

"Hina." Kya said as she looked down at her feeding child. "I love it."

….

Kya held her daughter in her arms, wrapped in a beautiful red silk baby blanket that Ursa had made for her. The young mother was the most overjoyed she had ever been in her life. She rare put the child down. Wherever she went the baby went. Sitting under a cherry blossom tree, Kya looked down at her daughter that was making cute noises and her heart swelled.

"Your highness." The tribeswoman looked up to see Ursa trying to catch up to the Fire Prince as he moved quickly in his stride.

Stopping his step, Ozai looked over his shoulder to the woman chasing after him. "What do you want, Ursa?"

"Your highness, you haven't visited my chambers these past few months." Ursa said as she looked at him with a meek stare. She was frightened of him. Even more when she was the one confronting him.

Turning around to face his second wife, Ozai's gaze hardened. "Does Kya know you're trying to pursue me?"

Confused. "I don't quite understand, your highness. I'm your wife. Second as I maybe, I'm no less your wife than she is."

"Do yourself a favor, Ursa, and find a lover, I give you my permission. While I'm sorry you got forced into this, I can't betray my feelings. And I simply don't have any for you. The sooner you accept this the easier things will be for us to co-exist." Ozai told her.

The Fire Prince never wanted to treat this woman as if she were the thorn in his side but she needed to know where they stood. She was his second wife. A wife chosen by his father out of necessity. She could never be to him what Kya was. It wasn't her fault. This was just how things were. And if she cared anything about herself, then she take his advice and find someone that could love her in his place.

Having overheard the conversation, Kya shook her head as saw her husband then made his way to her while Ursa ran off in tears. When her husband sat beside her and reached for their child, the tribeswoman glared at him as Hina was taken from her arms.

"What?" Ozai asked.

"You've got a mean streak I'm not accustomed to." Kya said as she eyed him.

Letting his daughter play with his finger as she tried biting him, Ozai raised a brow at his wife. "A mean streak?"

Nodding her head as she crossed her arms, "Yes, a mean streak. I'm starting to not recognize you, my prince."

Honestly, he didn't know what to say to that. Truthfully, Ozai had never thought himself as mean. Rude at times, yes. Sometimes his nerves were already shot and someone would get a not so pleasant side of him. Distance and impassive, definitely. He wasn't friendly. Never was. But mean, as in he deliberately went out of his way to hurt another, that wasn't him. But if she was referring to his treatment of Ursa, then he'll say it was justified. He didn't believe in false hopes. The woman needed to learn now that she was simply the second wife. Nothing more. Kya had to understand he did what he did for her sake. Regardless of her putting up the front that she wanted him to treat Ursa the same as her, Ozai knew Kya was territorial at times. Ursa could spend her time with him but not with her around or in the private chambers she shared with him. And it had to be whenever Kya wasn't able to perform her wifely duties. Usually during her cycle or when she just wasn't up for the task. Ozai wasn't an idiot. He had figured Kya out.

"If that's the case, I'll see her tonight." Ozai said as he held up their daughter and let the little girl play with his growing chin hair.

Kya looked away from him, "You should. She's your wife too. I shouldn't have to be the one to send you to her. You're supposed to go to her yourself."

"You and our daughter are my only obligation." Ozai said in a dismissive tone to which Kya sighed and shook her head.

Several days later at dinner with both his wives, Ozai received unpleasant looks from the both of them. He tried ignoring them. He truly did. But between Ursa's gaze of hurt and Kya's scowl of disappointment, he felt he was under attack by the both of them. Slamming his chopsticks down onto the table, alarming both women, the Fire Prince looked between his wives.

"What do you two want from me? Huh? Want me to fuck her over the damn table so you won't feel guilty about your jealousy?" He looked at Kya and then looked to Ursa. "Do my feelings in this not matter? I have to make you feel loved even though I don't much give a damn about how you feel."

The Fire Prince's wives looked at him with wide eyes and then at each other.

"Ozai, what are y-"

Slamming his fist into the table, "Enough talk, both of you in my room, now."

Kya's eyes widened. What the hell was he thinking? Ursa looked just as uneasy as the Fire Princess. What was going on in their husband's head?

As they reluctantly got up from the dinner table, Ozai rose from where he sat and followed them to the bedroom. Slamming the door behind him as the two women stood there nervously. Unsure what he would do.

"Undress. Both of you." He said as he started removing his robes.

Kya shook her head, "This is immoral, Ozai."

"Immoral is that you won't listen to me though we've had this conversation for over a year now. I'm done talking."

The next morning, Kya and Ursa woke to the sight of each other laying against their husband. Sheets hanging off their waist as their breasts pressed against Ozai's bare chest. This was the most awkward moment either of them had ever experienced. Their night was anything but normal. Ozai had them both stripped naked and engage in sexual acts with one another as he had his enjoyment of them. Neither of them had ever done anything like that before. Especially not with another woman. It was hard to say how they felt about it. While it was uncomfortable in the beginning and made them very wary of their husband's mindset, they ended up enjoying themselves as lust and arousal took over.

Feeling the Fire Prince move underneath them, the women sat up and wrapped their arms around their breasts. Hiding the sight from one another as Ozai woke.

"I'm appalled." Ursa said as she gathered herself out of the bed and hurried out of the Prince's bedroom.

Kya sighed and looked away to the window, gazing out of it as the birds chirped. She felt her husband move closer to her and snake his arms around her form, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"I take it that you're also disgusted by me after last night." He said in a strangely calm voice.

Shaking her head as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "No, I surprisingly liked it."

"Is that so?" He smirked against her skin.

"But If you ever make me do that again, I'll kill you." Kya said as she got up from the bed and left out of the room.

Later that day, Ozai had taken both his wives out into town for the sake of 'bonding' as Kya put it. However; last night had made Ursa very off put about him and Kya just barely feeling up to getting the two closer. The Fire Prince was right when he assumed his first wife was uncomfortable with him being married to another woman. While she was trying to be accepting for both their sake, Kya was only human. Ozai didn't hold it against her and it was discovering this that he was willing to put more effort into his marriage to Ursa.

The trio visited an exquisite restaurant to celebrate the one year anniversary between Ozai and Ursa. Kya had already made the arrangements weeks ago. Hopefully, it would make the two more civil with another.

Sitting beside her husband as a first usual did, Kya smiled across the table at Ursa. "See anything to your liking?"

"Ugh, Yes." Ursa said as looked over the menu. "I think I'll have the white wine oysters."

Kya nodged Ozai as he was reading the menu himself. He glanced down at her and raised a brow. She leaned over and whispered.

"She wants oysters. You know what that means?" Kya said.

Rolling his eyes, "I don't give a damn."

"Hey, You said you would try for me. Be nice." The tribeswoman said as she shot him a look.

For the rest of the evening, Kya distanced herself to allow her husband and his second wife to get closer. The wine imported from the Northern Water Tribe seemed to help. She stood in the background hoping that this was the right move. Not just for Ozai but herself. Accepting Ursa as the other woman was hard but it was unavoidable. She didn't want there to be spite or bitterness between the three of them.

When they finally returned to their domain of the palace, Ozai kissed Kya on her forehead and bidded her goodnight. The tribeswoman watched as he then went to Ursa and claimed her lips. She looked away when Ursa's arms snaked around his neck.

Kya went to visit the nursery to see her daughter. Not wanting to recall the way Ozai had looked at Ursa tonight or how he took her right before her eyes last night. She lifted her daughter into her arms and found her joy again.

"My love." She gazed lovingly at the small girl in her arms. "You're starting to look like your father." Kya ran her hand over the dark brown hair of her daughter's head.

As she spent an hour or two bonding with her child, Kya laid her daughter in the crib and kissed her goodnight. Leaving out, she was making her way back to the chambers she shared with her husband when suddenly she paused. Hand over her mouth, Kya begun coughing uncontrollably until she was on her knees. When the coughing finally stopped, her throat feeling as if it was shredded through, Kya looked down at her hand and saw blood. Her eyes widened. _Blood?_

…

On their daughter's fourth birthday, Ozai took his family to Ember Island, Kya's request. She wanted to see the beach again and share those moments with her daughter. Hina was thrilled when her parents brought her to the beach. It was supposed to be a great get away from the palace life.

Kya sat in the sand, bathing in the warm rays with Ursa beside her as Ozai played with Hina in the water. Seemed the only thing that brought her husband to the ocean was their little girl. Hina splashed her feet around as her father held to her, the two laughing and giggling.

Ursa sighed as she pulled her shaded spectacles over her eyes and laid back on the towel, her arms behind her head. Kya snickered as she rolled onto her stomach and looked over to the woman.

"You haven't told him, have you?" The Fire Princess sent a knowing look at the dark haired woman.

Shaking her head, "Me tell Ozai anything without you being there, ha! That's laughable."

"We could tell him tonight after dinner." Kya smiled happily. "It's about time Hina had another brother or sister. I'm happy for you. Now you'll know my joy."

Ursa smirked. _Your joy, I'd kill for that._

"Daddy! Daddy! It's a flat fish!" Hina said in astonishment as a stingray drifted past them.

Ozai pulled his daughter back to him as he saw another swim by.

"Daddy! I wanna touch the fishies!" Hina said as she wiggled against her father, trying to grab the fish.

The Fire Prince began carrying his daughter away from the water but as he did, he noticed the water behind him rise.

Kya looked up at the water to see it raising just over her husband and daughter. She hurried onto her feet in panic as Ursa stood too. The Fire Princess ran towards them shouting for them as did Ursa. Kya's hand reached out for them but as she did, the huge wave collapsed onto the two of them.

"NO!" A scream tore from her throat as she continued running for the ocean.

Ursa collapses on her knees with wide eyes. "No." She whispered in horror as she watched Kya jump into the water and use her bending to look for them.

"Ozai! Hina!" Kya screamed as she looked around in search of them.

Washing up on the shore of the beach with Hina still in his arms, Ozai laid there in the sand, barely conscious as he coughed up the sea water that got in his lungs. Ursa and a few servants and guards from the beach house nearby ran towards him. Kya spotted them and hurried back to shore, racing towards them. But when she did, her eyes caught the look in her husband's eyes as he looked down at where their daughter laid. It was like the wind was knocked out of her and she collapsed into the sand.

Hina's body laid their with her grey eyes still open as her father tried resuscitating her. "Hina!" Ozai yelled as he shook the little girl laying in the sand. "HINA!" The servants all looked distraught as did Ursa.

Kya made her way to them slowly, feeling the weight of loss already as it beat down on her shoulders, making her weak in her knees, and short of oxygen. She felt light and heavy all at once. The void in her chest that stood stagnant began growing once more. Another person. One more person. Gone. It ripped another hole in her chest. And her eyes finally caught the sight of her pale lifeless little girl laying there with her grey eyes open and yet void, Kya cried a silent cry. Not a word or a sound could leave her mouth as she was back on her knees in the sand, every voice blocked from her, every sound but the sound of the ocean.

"Hina!" The Fire Prince pulled his daughter's body to him as he fell apart.

There was a funeral held back at the palace for their daughter. Kya stood a great distance from her husband as she and the rest of the royal family mourned the loss. Her eyes were void as she looked at the stone tomb her daughter's body was being lowered in. Why had the gods done this to her? Why? What did she do to deserve this?

Ozai hadn't let his first wife's cold aloofness go unnoticed. He knew somewhere in her head she had blamed him and he couldn't say he didn't necessarily agree with her. He should have acted faster. If only he had figured out that his daughter was the one controlling the waves sooner and gotten her out of the water before she accidentally let go of her grasps of the water, then Hina would still be alive. He had beaten himself up about this more than anyone could imagine. It was his fault. He accepted the blame.

Weeks after the ceremony, Ozai had found Kya trying to drown herself in a pond in the garden. She fought him when he pulled her from the water. The following day, she tried to hang herself, and the day after, she had slit her wrists in the bathtub. The Fire Prince had to have her on twenty-four hour watch. Guards were to never let her be left alone if he wasn't around. In this time, Ursa's pregnancy had become known to him and he had to increase the guards around her as well. Kya hadn't been acting herself and he feared that grief would make her do something she wouldn't normally do. He couldn't risk another child being harmed.

But unlike his presumption, Kya was happy for the woman, even in her time of grieving. The tribeswoman only desire was to die and be with her daughter. She didn't want anyone else to suffer. Not like she had. She just wanted the heartache to stop.

One night, Ozai had been in a meeting when a servant approached him about Kya stabbing herself with one of the guards' swords. He rushed to his domain to find the physicians already tending to her as she laid in bed with a lifeless stare in her fading blue eyes. The injury wasn't a serious one but the fatal wound of losing their daughter was festering and it was beginning to take her from him. Kya was dying, both figuratively and literally.

When the physicians left, Ozai sat at the edge of the bed beside his wife and ran his hand over her hair. He felt her cringe under his touch and make a noise in the back of her throat before swallowing. Her dry lips parted as those void eyes turned to look at him.

"Ozai…please, let me go." Kya said in a raspy whisper. _You'll have to eventually._

Ozai shook his head as he gazed down at her, a hopeless look in his eyes. "I can't. I swore I wouldn't." He moved his hand to hers. Taking the one with a large scar running through its palm. He turned it over with his hand that also held the same scar.

"You're just selfish." Kya told him as she looked away from him. "You've always been selfish. Since the day I met you. You decided because you wanted to be my friend, that we had to be. No regard for how I felt. Just you thinking of your own happiness. Like now. You're selfish, Ozai, and you will always be selfish."

Shutting his eyes to her, "If me being selfish keeps you alive then I'll stay selfish."

"I'll hate you for making me suffer." She said in a peacefully calm voice. "Till the day I die, I'll hate you."

Hurt by her words, Ozai let go of her hand and reopened his eyes. "Then just hate me."

Ursa gave birth to a boy and the Fire Lord tried talking Ozai into switching Kya and Ursa's place. A son was more valuable than a daughter, especially a dead one that turned out to be a waterbender. This had forced the recovering tribeswoman to seep back into a darker place. Kya was even less herself and grew more distant. No one knew why. No one understood. Servants reported her in the bathroom coughing late at night. Many believed she was having nonstop cycles from the amount of blood they'd find in her sheets. Few thought the Fire Princess was self harming again. But none were right. None were close to knowing where the blood was coming from.

Ozai woke to the other side of his bed being empty a month later. He didn't make haste when he sat up and took his time getting out of bed. Dragging his bare feet across the floor as he went to the sitting room. There, he found a letter and a fire lily in a small vase. A part of him didn't want to bother reading the letter but he did anyway.

 _Dear Ozai,_

 _I've gone back home to the Southern Water Tribe. Don't follow me._

 _Sincerely, Kya._

The letter went up in flames as Ozai growled loudly before his fist collided with the wall. _Kya!_

…..

Three years past before Ursa had seen Kya again and when she did, things were different. They were different. Very different people now. And it wasn't all for the better. The last three years had treated them well, surprisingly. With how things went down when Kya left, it was a wonder either of them had their sanity. But they did and that was the good difference. However; the bad was they were both pregnant with their husbands holding their sons.

Neither Ursa nor Ozai expected Kya to have remarried and started a family. It seemed even more unexpected to Ozai when he found out it was his childhood friend, Hakoda, Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe. They were all at a summit in the Earth Kingdom. Ursa looked at the woman they had once been married to her husband and saw there was no remorse or feelings in her blue eyes as she looked to them both. It seemed to pick at an old wound to see that Kya had moved on as if all had been left on a good note. How could she have left them like that? How could she look at them with those uncaring eyes as if nothing happened? This hurt Ursa. It hurt her most of all because she had expected more out of this awkward exchange of looks. She expected Kya to run toward both of them and beg to come back. But here she stood with a prideful air that was almost arrogance, a belly swollen from another man's seed, and a child in the arms of that said man. Ursa felt betrayed. More than she should.

As for Ozai, he was as numb as Kya was. He had been for the last three years. Nothing seemed to bother him anymore. Not the sight of her. Not the sight of her pregnant form or her arm tangled in his former-best friend's arm or the child they shared in his arms. Agni, not even the way she looked him dead in his eyes with not a care in the world. As if she didn't recognize him. He had mourned her leaving him as if she had died. She was dead to him. Absolutely dead.

Hakoda noticed the Fire Prince looking at his wife and decided to interrupt the awkward silence.

"It's been a while, Ozai." Hakoda said.

Shifting his gaze from the woman that betrayed him, "Not long enough."

"I never thought you were the bitter type." The Southern Chieftain chuckled.

Gripping his fists at his sides, "And I never thought you were the stealing type."

Seeing where this was going, Hakoda turned to Kya and handed her their son as he placed a kiss on her forehead and looked back to Ozai, who didn't look fazed at all.

"I believe we have a lot of catching up to do." Hakoda said as he offered to go to King Bumi's guest lounge to enjoy a few drinks.

Surprisingly, Ozai accepted as Ursa took her son from him and he walked of with Hakoda. As they left the two women to themselves, Kya turned to leave to her guest chambers but before she could walk off.

"You broke his heart, you know that? You broke it. And you left me to pick up the pieces." Ursa said as her voice cracked with the pain it caused to say those words.

Kya sighed and turned to the side, "Well tell him I'm sorry."

"'Sorry'? You think Sorry is going to change anything?! He needed you and all you did was run! How can you say you ever loved him?!" Ursa shouted.

An ice dagger was at the woman's throat as Kya glared at her, "I see why Ozai couldn't stand you. You concern yourself where you shouldn't. Mind your business and you won't have to leave your children motherless." The icy blaze of the woman's voice made the threat very clear if the words were not clear enough. Kya was a changed woman and she was not to be taken lightly by anyone.

In the lounge of the Earth Kingdom palace, Hakoda and Ozai had them a few glasses of whiskey as they sat across from each other. While it had been year years since Ozai had seen Kya, it had been even longer since he had seen Hakoda, seven nearly eight years.

Taking a swing of his whiskey, "The temple wasn't going to take her in. I did what I had to to keep her from off the streets." Hakoda said.

"By marrying her?" Ozai's voice was monotone.

Scuffing as he rolled his eyes, "I knew if I ever ran into you again that you'd be like this. You loved Kya, you're probably still in love with her. I understand that but what you need to underst-"

"No, Hakoda. It's you that must understand. Kya and I aren't divorced. She's still my wife." Ozai said as he stood up and stared down at the Chieftain that was slouching in his chair, almost drunk.

Chuckling as he took a deep breath and then drank again from his glass, "So what? You're going to drag her back to the Fire Nation with my son and unborn child in her belly?"

"Kya made her decision. She chose to leave. I've honored that." There was a bit of melancholy in his voice as he looked away from the Chieftain. "I'm just glad to see she's safe and well taken care of."

Hakoda staggered to get up and slapped his hand on the Fire Prince's back, "She's being more than taken care of, my friend. Kya's treated better than even my mother."

In truth, the Fire Prince was not unaffected by this or any of what he discovered. It probably was worse than he allowed himself to acknowledged. However; as he had before, Ozai would accept this. Even if it felt it was killing him to see her with someone else.

That night, Ozai spotted Kya in King Bumi's garden, bathing in the moonlight as she wore a simple blue robe over her nightgown. She glanced at him from where she sat on a stone bench. Her blue eyes had become more narrow and her gaze was less sweet. Hardening like ice and growing bitter like the southern cold. Unlike before, the tribeswoman had a guarded air to her. As if she were a wounded animal looking threateningly into the eyes of a approaching hunter. Her bleeding heart must have froze over in the cold air of her tribe.

"I was just leaving." She said as she looked away from him and tried standing to her feet, but struggled with her round belly.

It was a bit of a shocker to see Ozai had come to help her up but then again, he was the boy that followed her relentlessly around as children. As she was helped to steady herself, Kya's lackluster gaze was back on his and she could see that like her, he too had become different. His bright gold eyes were callous and the way he looked at her told her that he wasn't who she remembered him to be. He wasn't the Ozai she knew. Not her Ozai.

On her feet, Kya looked away from him and held her stomach. "Thank you." She said as she was about to leave.

Ozai was about to let her go. About to accept yet one more thing. However; it was eating him alive and had been. Why did she leave? Why didn't she just stay? Whatever it was, they could have gotten through it together. But after their daughter's death, Kya was not the same. She wanted to get away. He had thought she simply wanted to die or wanted to stop her grieving. But he realized, she just wanted to get away from him.

"Kya." Her name fell from his mouth before he could stop himself, halting her the second it was uttered.

The tribeswoman turned around and looked at him with a softer gaze, "Yes?"

"Why did you leave?" He almost hated how pathetic his words had been but he couldn't help but ask. He wanted to know. Desperately.

Visibly sighing, Kya walked back up to him and her soft gazed hardened, but only slightly. "What does it matter now, Ozai?"

"I needed to know then." Ozai responded as his brows furrowed with sadness and his eyes pleaded with her. "I need to know now. Why? Why did you leave?"

Her eyes fell away and she shook her head. "I don't know."

"You do."

 _Why are you doing this to yourself, Ozai?_ Kya thought in pity of him. If she truly told him why, he would just try to ruin her resolve. She knew if she ever saw him again, it would be devastating to them both. It already felt that way. Her throat was tightening up, heart throbbing, and her eyes watered. The only way to get him to leave her alone was to just say something. Anything. It didn't have to be the truth. He wouldn't know either way. But anything. Anything would do if it meant sparing them both more suffering.

Kya set her gaze back on him and hardened her eyes. _Forgive me in advance._ She whispered in her mind. "I grew out of love with you." She said. A single tear fell from her eyes as she could see in his that she had broken something. "I don't think I have ever really loved you. You were just the only person willing to love me and I fell in love with the idea of you. But not you. When our daughter died, I realized that. I don't love you, Ozai. I never did."

"You're lying!" He yelled at her and grabbed her by her upper arms, pulling her to him as he glared her down.

Shaking her head as more tears fell from her eyes, "I'm not. I swear it on the gods."

And just like that. Kya had finally beaten him pass the point of recovery. The Fire Prince that had endured her abuse for the sake of obtaining her, he was beaten beyond regaining himself. And for only the second time in all of knowing him, the first being with Hina died, Kya saw tears streaming down his face as he looked at her. Ozai never wore his heart on his sleeve but she could see it for the first time and it was in pieces. Small, shattered, never to be fixed again pieces. It hurt seeing the damage she had done, she could imagine the agony he was in.

Ozai knew Kya was lying to him. He knew that. And yet the fact that she would resort to swearing on her beloved gods that she was not, he knew whatever her reason was, he would never know. Never. Kya would more than likely take that truth with her to the grave rather than utter it out loud to anyone. Especially him. She was hell bent on this. He was never to know.

Letting her go, Ozai's gaze turned from anguish to anger. "You made a promise to me twelve years ago, a blood oath before the gods." He raised his scarred hand. "Whoever breaks it dies. Well I hope your gods don't spare you an ounce of pain when they strike you down. I pray you suffer!"

When Ozai stormed off and disappeared into the night, Kya broke down into tears. She knew this would hurt but she hadn't expected it to hurt this much. Every fiber of her being felt like it had been torn into pieces. Who knew breaking a heart would cause the one that inflicted the injury this amount of agony. This wasn't supposed to hurt this bad. It wasn't. But it did. More than anything. And regrettably more than having her daughter die. At least then she was numb but this, she felt every bit of this.

~Several Months Later~

"She's in labor, your majesty." A servant told the Chieftain as he arrived at his wife's chambers.

Hakoda furrowed his brows at the sound of the woman shouting beyond the doors of her bedroom. He hadn't heard her scream this much when giving birth to their son. Perhaps, there was something wrong or worse. Tui and La, while he couldn't say he was in love with Kya, especially not the same way Ozai had been, he did care for her greatly. She was an amazing mother and a fierce lover. He could definitely see why his friend had been so madly in love with her. Even still. Love was not the word he'd used for how he felt about her.

Just last week, the Fire Prince had arrived out of the blue. Hakoda didn't question his arrival. Simply accepted it. But how odd his timing was. In time for the birth of the second child of him and Kya.

Returning to his private quarters, Hakoda smirked when he saw one of his courtesans making very little progress with his pal. Ozai had never been the type to be smitten with women that came onto him. _Prefers the hard to get kind._ Hakoda mused to himself.

As he took a seat across from him and picked back of the glass of arctic whiskey he had left behind, "My second child is nearly here."

"Good for you." Ozai said with not a single ounce of emotion behind it. This was the new Ozai Hakoda was having to become accustomed to. While it was difficult to read him, it was no less fun being around the man. He still made for good company. Mostly due to his broodiness. The passion driven Fire Prince had turned cold. Quite the intriguing turn of events.

Sipping the whiskey, "So tell me, old friend. If you and Kya aren't technically divorced, does that mean my marriage to her is invalid."

"It would seem that way." Ozai replies as he became slightly irritated by the woman pressing her breasts against his arm as she clung to him. She was a beautiful woman. No doubt a seductress but he wasn't interested. This was not a casual visit as many visits had been for him when he traveled south. He was here on business.

"Then my children are illegitimate? And your stepchildren?" Hakoda smirked drunkenly.

Ozai nodded his head.

Drunk from the strong whiskey, Hakoda burst into laughter as a few of his courtesans came to sit beside him and cuddled up against him. "Ha! What a strange group we make! Oh dear Tui and La, we can never speak of this to our children, you hear me. It would just be too much to explain. This just stays between old friends, okay?"

 _Babbling idiot._ Ozai became even more annoyed. Hakoda was such a loud mouth when he was drunk. He wanted something as crucial as this to stay between them and yet, he was speaking in front of his concubines as if they needed to know such details. He couldn't believe he was friends with this moron.

As hours went on and the two caught up, drinking more and more of the whiskey together, an awkward conversation came about. One that neither was really wanting to discuss with sober minds.

"Kya never said what happened to you two." Hakoda said as if in deep thought. "She just showed up begging to be accepted back into the tribe."

Laying on his side on the fur sofa, Ozai gazed somberly as the floor and told Hakoda what had taken place just before Kya had left. He didn't talk about his daughter, Hina, anymore. When she died and Kya left, there was no point. He pretended none of it had happened. And for his sake, none of it did. But every now and then, he was forced to remember that day. Both days. That afternoon Hina drowned. And the morning Kya left. Ozai would wake from his sleep shouting or space out in the middle of his day, reliving those two days.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Hakoda responded as he was finally told what took place. "Is that why she left?"

"No. She left because she's never loved me, she says."

"I doubt it." The Chieftain said as he looked over to his pal.

"Doesn't matter. She betrayed our agreement and now, I'm here to make sure the gods make good of their end of the bargain." Ozai said venomously as he looked at the empty glass of whiskey in his hand. "The gods will strike her down and when they do, I want to be here to see it."

The courtesans all looked at him strangely and backed away, suddenly frightened of him. This made even the incredibly drunk Chieftain look at him concerningly. The Fire Prince basically declared that he wanted Kya to die and he wanted to witness it. Whatever sick twisted man he had become, it was clear that Ozai had reached a low in his life and there no getting him back up. Hakoda could see that there was nothing but sincerity in his friend's eyes and words.

"Is that why you're here now?" Hakoda asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Nodding his head as his gaze shifted away from the empty glass to the blue eyed man in front of him. "Childbirth can be just as cruel as it is a blessing. If the gods kill her tonight, I want to watch her take her last breaths. She owes be that much. Those last few seconds of her life."

As much as Hakoda wanted to say something. He didn't. With the technicalities of this sensitive situation, in truth, Ozai was more entitled to Kya then he was. The Fire Prince was her legitimate husband. He still had claim to her. Even if it was a disturbing one.

Kya gave birth by the end of the night to a baby girl. Hakoda immediately took the girl in his arms and felt nothing but pride. However; the joy the two shared was interrupted as a cough of blood slipped from the tribeswoman's mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Two days later, Kya woke in a bed of glowing water where several healers were trying to keep her alive. Something had gone horribly wrong in the process of giving birth to her daughter. Mysteriously, one of her kidneys had ruptured. It was something no one could explain. No one but the shadow of death that entered the room in metaled toed boats, jet black hair that swung way below his back, and the piercing gold eyes of the sun. As soon as she saw him, Kya knew too what was happening to her. This was the gods' wrath. This was retribution for betraying the boy she made her blood pack to. The gods were killing her and he would be the one to see her soul off into the next world.

"You really came to watch me die?" Kya asked as she looked at him with disgust.

Ozai walked with his hands behind his back as he looked into the glowing water where Kya laid naked on her back, water up to the sides of her face. "Unlike you, I keep my word."

"Then you're more psychotic than I ever knew." She barked at him. How could he have come all this way for this? Ozai must have become a sick bastard these past years.

Smirking wickedly as he stopped mid-pace and crouched down to the glowing pool, scooping up a small lily pad. "You made me this way, Kya. All that I suffered at your hands has made me understand one thing and one thing only."

"What?!" She hissed.

Looking at the lily pad before looking her dead in the eyes, "I'm finally sick of being bullied by you. You've wounded me enough. Now it's time I got even and settled the score. If the gods don't punish you, I will."

"You wouldn't dare!" Kya yelled as the healers all looked at the Fire Prince with grim and frightened expressions.

Smirking even more, "Try me."

….

When Kya recovered from the complications of birth, she spent her time with the water maidens of the palace and carried her daughter around just about everywhere. Something about this small bundle reminded her of the daughter she had had before. Even more she was a waterbender. Kya had learned to sense those that wielded her element. Hakoda thought it vital that she learn to properly bend her element.

As she walked with more dignified grace than she ever had with her entourage of water maidens, Kya paused as she caught a wonderful view of the Southern Capital. She took a seat on the ice stone bench and cradled her daughter closer to her bosoms. But as she tried having a bonding moment with the infant girl, she heard the rustling of her water maidens weapons and looked up.

Staring impassively at her as he approached was the Fire Prince. He wore a long dark red fur coat. His long black hair falling over both shoulders as his piercing gold eyes burned into hers.

"Disappointed." Kya said as the water maidens held their weapons to the Fire Prince.

Scuffing as he shifted his gaze from her to the view she had been looking out at. "Your time will come, Kya. I don't doubt that."

"Then why are you still here?" The tribeswoman said as she stood up and made her maidens stand down.

As the woman came to stare him in his eyes, Ozai smirked and looked down at the bundle in her arms. "You know why or do I need to spell it out for you?" His amber eyes shifted back to her.

"You're full of shit! We both know you're still in love with me!" Kya snarled at him.

"And I am." Ozai said as looked away from her and turned to the side, hands clasped behind his back. "Wish the same could be said for you."

~Six years later~

Kya was dying. It was just as Ozai had said. The gods would make her suffer. And she did. She truly did.

Most of her days were spent in bed coughing up blood and wheezing. Her complexion was greyish almost. Her hair as lifeless as she was starting to feel. But this was not all days. Sometimes she looked and felt normal. No one could tell she was dying. And no one knew except for Hakoda and a few healers. Kya asked that it be kept a secret. Especially from the Fire Prince that would be overjoyed by this news. He was currently visiting with his family, Hakoda invited them so that their children could all get along.

At the moment, Kya felt a little better than she usually did and was in her husband's office. Writing out the details of her will, she had herself a glass of wine or two. She didn't much feel like joining everyone at dinner. Her body wasn't up to it. Not in the least. While she was good enough to move around a bit, she wasn't good to make appearances and keep up the charade of perfect health.

As she wrote out how she wanted her funeral arrangements amongst other things, Kya noticed the office door creaked open and a woman she hadn't seen in a while entered.

"What do you want?" Kya said as she continued on with her will.

Smiling insincerely, "Just looking around this place, quite beautiful."

"Well could you leave? I have things to do."

"I will but before I go, I just wanted to ask one thing, Kya." Ursa said coming up to the desk.

Kya looked up to the woman. "What?" Growing annoyed.

"Come back with Ozai and I. Even just for a visit. He misses you. Truly." The noblewoman said sincerely. "He even had a garden made in your honor and he hasn't divorced you, so you're still his wife. First wife."

Setting her quill down as she leaned back, Kya studied the woman for a moment and then looked away. "Do you know why I left, Ursa?"

"Because you felt broken after Hina died." Ursa answered.

Shaking her head, "No. I left for him."

This confused Ursa as she tilted her head to the side as Kya coughed into her handkerchief and wiped her mouth. As the tribeswoman took a minute to regain herself, trying to play the cough off as nothing serious, balling the blood soaked cloth in her fist.

"You are a better fit as wife for him, Ursa. You know it. The palace knows it. Even Ozai knows it. I'm just a lowborn who was taken pity on by a boy who couldn't accept I was holding him back from a life he could truly enjoy. I left to give him that." Kya said.

"A life to enjoy? He enjoyed his life with you, Kya!" Ursa slammed her hands on the desk.

Scuffing, Kya rolled her eyes. "You know as much as I do that Ozai was meant for greater things than being a prince."

Ursa gaped at the woman. What was she saying? Kya explained what she meant. And her words had done anything but ease the noblewoman. It was the exact opposite.

"You left because of that?! You left **us** because of that?! Do you know what I've had to deal with because of you?! Do you?!" Ursa shouted at the tribeswoman who started coughing again. "You were supposed to be my friend?! Remember?!" Flashing the charm bracelet at her. "I needed you and you left me! Ozai never gave a damn about me unless you made him!"

Kya was having a coughing fit as Ursa raged on and on about how she left and didn't leave them any closure. She understood the woman's pain. Kya knew she abandoned them. She knew that. And she was paying the ultimate price for it. _I'm sorry._ Kya wanted to say. _I'm so sorry._

"Ozai's gotten so much worse these past years! He's terrible and cruel! And all because of you!"

Blood spilt from Kya's lips as she fell forward on her hands and tried to steady herself. Ursa immediately stopped her ranting, gaping down at the blood spilt across the desk, over the papers that read will, and hanging from the lips of a suddenly sickly Kya.

As horror took over Ursa's face at the sight of the woman wiping the blood from her cracked lips, tears dripped from her eyes. "You're dying." Her lips trembled.

Pressing her finger to her bloody lips as she stared weakly at the woman. "Don't tell anyone."

"No one knows?!" Ursa was outraged as she tried helping Kya.

"Only a few but please, don't tell him. Don't tell Ozai." Kya said as her eyesight went blurry and she fell in panic. "Don't tell Ozai."

Just as Ursa tried helping her sit up, Kya fell out of her chair entirely and collapsed onto the floor.

~Hours later~

Kya was back in the healing chambers submerged under water. The whole palace was brought to light about the Chieftainess's illness due to Ursa's hysterical cry for help as she drug the unconscious woman out into the hallway. A bubble of healing water laid over Kya's mouth and nose to help her with breathing. She was wrapped in white bindings to keep her unexposed to the man that visited her more than her husband.

Ozai stood over the healing pool and watched as Kya's dying body rested, trying to recover from the inevitable. The dark circles under her eyes and paleness to her skin. She looked as if she had already died. Hakoda said that whatever illness she was dying from, the healers said she had been suffering from it longer than it appeared. Nearly a decade the nurses said. Kya had been dying for almost ten years. The healers said her only reason for still being alive this long was due to treating herself but the illness became much greater than she had thought. And now, she could heal herself no more. Death was inevitable.

When the healers had treated her for the day, Ozai reached for Kya's hand in the pool and took it in his. Her hands were fragile and withering. His brows furrowed in sorrow as he gazed at her.

"You came here to die, didn't you?" He spoke. "You were dying all this time. Now I understand why you forced Ursa on me."

The woman's eyes slowly opened as she felt her hand be grasped and heard a familiar voice.

"Why didn't you say something, Kya? Why?!" Ozai yelled as he squeezed her hand.

Kya looked over to see Ozai holding her hand as she laid down in the water. His eyes looked up from her hand to him when she wiggled her fingers.

"I take back what I've said." He told her. "I don't want to see this happen. Not to you."

Shaking her head as she reached with her free hand and remove the water mask from her face, wheezing hard as she tried breathing on her own. "It's too late." She squeezed his hand back. "I'm going to die and I want you to be here when I do." She forced a weak smile.

"It's not too late!" Ozai shouted.

"It is." She said before coughing and specks of blood came out.

The Fire Prince rushed to her and pulled her from the water quickly, lifting her wet body to him as he carried her over to a bed in this medical room of hers. He laid her down and took the wet clothes from off her body, pulling the white linen over her. When she stopped coughing, Kya felt Ozai's hand brush back the wet strands of her hair and then move her lips, wiping the blood from it.

"I'm sorry, Ozai. I'm sorry for leaving." Kya said as his hand cupped the side of her face.

Rubbing his thumb along the side of her face, "You could have told me. I would have gotten you help. We could have fought this together. You didn't have to suffer like this alone."

"I'm sorry." Kya said before drifting off. Her body was still too weak to stay alert and function.

As Ozai let the woman sleep, he heard tiny footsteps race into the room. He turned around to see a little girl with a high ponytail run in looking exactly like Kya when they were younger. She was carrying a large basin, similar to the one Kya did when she had healed him from his self inflicted injuries. Her blue eyes bypass him and looked straight at her mother.

"Mama, Mama, I can heal you!" The little girl said as she set the basin down in front of where her mother was sleeping.

Ozai didn't say anything as he watched the little girl bend the water out of the basin and lay it over her mother's mouth and nose as the healers had done before. He watched her concentrate as she focused her energy on her mother.

"Mister, you can leave now. I can take care of my mom by myself." She said with confidence.

The Fire Prince couldn't help reach for the long ponytail that hung from the top of her head and touch it. A water whip hit him in the face as the girl looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

"I said you can leave now, mister."

 _A tiny Kya._ He thought to himself, almost wanting to laugh at the thought. Ozai reached for the girl's hair again and chuckled when she tried hitting him with another water whip. He dodged it and watched as the girl was about to strike again.

"Your mother is a friend of mines." He told her and watched as her water whip went back into the basin. "I don't wish to leave her alone."

Katara narrowed her eyes at the strange man and looked him over. "Are you lying to me? My mama doesn't have any friends."

"I'm an old friend." Ozai told her.

Studying him again, "You don't look old."

"Trust me, I'm older than I look. Or at least it feels that way."

Katara figured the man must have been telling the truth. It wasn't like he was hurting her mama when she came in, he just looked really sad. Maybe he was an old friend. The little girl shrugged her shoulders and went back to tending to her mother's vitals. She had learned a few things from the healers when she spied on the last session her mother had. Hopefully, it would be enough to make her better again.

"Who are you, strange mister." The little girl asked as she tended to her mother.

"Ozai." He told her. "Second prince of the Fire Nation."

"Well I'm Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. And since I'm a princess and you're a prince, are you going to marry me when I get older?" She asked as she looked back over at him.

Ozai bursted out laughing at the little girl's question.

"What?! I'm small now but one day, you won't be able to take your eyes off me. Just you wait O-Z-A-I." Katara had her hand on her hips in a sassy posture as she turned around to look at the man still laughing at her.

As he calmed his laughter, Fire Prince Ozai patted the girl's head and smirked at her. "I'm already married, little one."

"What?! Really?!"

Ozai nodded.

"But who would wanna marry you?! You have girly hair! I thought I was doing you a favor." Katara said in her childlike voice.

Somehow the little girl found herself being lifted up and then disposed of in the healing pool. She splashed around a bit until she saw the Fire Prince gather her mother in his arms and walk off.

"Learn some manners, girl!" He yelled over his shoulders.

…

"She's worse than you." Ozai hissed as Kya chuckled at the story he told her of his run in with her daughter.

Yes, Katara was her problem child but the girl meant well. She was just- well there wasn't really a word for her daughter. Kya just knew the girl was a combination of her and her father when they were younger.

The two continued to talk more and more about not only the tiny waterbender but their other children. Turns out their children were the same ages. Both their sons were eight and daughters were six. Both Ozai's children turned out to be benders. Only her daughter happened to be a waterbender as was all the women in Kya's family. Kya chuckled when Ozai told her that his youngest was showing signs of being a very capable firebender at her young age. She told him the same about her youngest. He wasn't surprised as he had seen the girl already familiar with healing and using her bending as a weapon.

They talked on for hours and when the servants stopped by with her meal, Ozai helped feed her. She glared at him, not wanting him to make her feel helpless. But eventually she gave into him and let him help her. The chopsticks fell from her useless fingers as soon as she tried picking them up. Honestly, she felt incredibly pathetic. Her last days would be spent like this. In constant pain and unable to function like a normal person.

"I don't do this because I pity you." Ozai said as he stuffed her mouth with a bunch of noodles to get her to stop telling him she didn't want his pity.

Chewing and then swallowing, Kya turned her head when he held another mouth full of noodles to her. "Then why? Why are you doing this? I can figure a way to eat this without your help."

"You're still my wife." He told her as he figured out a way to get the noodles in her mouth again.

Crossing her arms as she chewed her food and narrowed her eyes at him, Kya tried not saying anything to upset him. But really, she was fine. It made her feel guilty letting him help seeing as she just up and left him, starting a family with his best friend. However; Kya endured the guilt a bit longer as it seemed he sincerely wanted to help her. Besides, who was she to tell him to leave after everything that's happened? In the end, after everything was said and done, Ozai had never forsaken her. Not even once.

When she was done eating, Kya snuggled down into her covers and pulled them to her face, looking at Ozai as he gazed down at her, caressing her hair as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I should leave." He started to stand up until Kya grabbed his wrist to stop him.

Looking behind him the woman shook her head.

"Stay. Please." Her eyes begged him.

It was a terrible idea. While he was technically Kya's legitimate husband and should have no qualms about staying with her for the night, he knew the truth wasn't known to anyone but Hakoda and those back in the Fire Nation. He didn't want there to be strange stories of infidelity arousing because of how close he was to her, a lot of people remembered his past with Kya when they were younger. While Hakoda was allowed to have multiple partners, the same could not be said for Kya. But she wouldn't let go of his wrist.

"Ozai. Please." She begged.

"Someone will find us." Ozai warned her.

Shaking her head, "I don't care. Stay."

It was with extreme hesitation that he nodded his head and began stripping down to just his pants, climbing into bed behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and as she curled into him, his face buried into her hair. All the memories of their years together flashed in his head as he took in the scent of her hair.

Holding his hand the laid on her stomach, Kya sighed softly and shut her eyes. "Remember when I tried to teach you how to fish?"

"You mean when you shoved me into freezing waters after you broke your fishing rod?" Ozai replied as he, too, shut his eyes.

Giggling, "You caught a cold and my dad let you recover at the temple. I slipped into your room and tried to keep you warm."

"You didn't need to." He told her.

"I know but I thought you were going to die." Kya said. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. You were my only friend. You still are."

Ozai waited till she fell asleep before he allowed himself to do the same. But before he let his mind rest, he pressed himself closer to her, wanting to make sure he would remember the way she felt in his arms, how she smelt, the evenness of her breathing, what it felt to have her alone and alive. Agni, didn't know how hard it was for him to swallow down the emotions he felt. This woman was all he had ever wanted and his time was running out with her. She would leave him again but this time, he wouldn't be running back into her again. Kya would be gone for good and all he would have left were memories. Ones no one but him would have of her. Only he would know who she truly was and beautiful she was. Only he would remember what it was like to have her smile and laugh. To see her cry herself to sleep. To know what her voice sounded like when she sung to herself as she picked fire lilies. When Kya died, he would be the keeper of her most wonderful and dreadful moments. It was the tragedy of no one but him wanting to befriend her and get to know her. But it was fine by him. Ozai was fine with being the only one.

"I'll miss you, Kya." He whispered as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Ozai woke abruptly when he no longer felt the warmth of the woman he fell asleep beside. His heart raced as he looked around and once again, like nine years ago, she was gone. It made him anxious as he climbed out of bed, looking around for some other note to tell him she was gone. But when he heard the sound a light humming and water splashing, the Fire Prince calmed down. He let out a relieved sigh as he made his way to the bathroom and pushed open the door to see Kya looking better than she had yesterday.

Hair wet as she looked up at him, Kya smiled and held her hand out to him. "Join me."

"I really shouldn't, Kya. You're with Hakoda now." He told her as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Rolling her eyes, "All the women he sleeps with in a week and I can't simply bathe with a man who's still my husband."

"Kya-"

"Join me, Ozai. Please." She flashed him that look she used to give him whenever she wanted him and like before, he was helpless.

The tribeswoman giggled to herself when he stripped out of his pants and climbed into the warm bath water behind her. She snuggled herself into him when he settled in and smiled to herself as she laid her head against his chest.

"How fun would it be to have an affair before I go?" Kya said as she nuzzled the side of her face against his bicep.

Raising a brow, "Are you even well enough for something like that?"

Kya smirked as she turned herself around and straddled him as her arms snaked around his neck. "I've missed you, my prince." One of her hands slid down his chest and then to his lap where she grabbed something of his.

Ozai hissed and gripped the sides of the tub as his eyes narrowed at her. "Hakoda not good enough for you?"

"No one but you are, my love." She started pumping her hand on his aroused length and locked her lips when she saw the lust form in his eyes. Tui and La, how she missed that look.

Unable to control himself, Ozai captured her lips and grabbed her from behind with both hands. Groaning into her mouth as she gave him a handjob. She bit his lip and pressed her breasts into his chest as his hand gripped her hair and yanked it back. Her neck fully exposed to him as he went for the kill and sunk his teeth into her neck, extracting a loud moan from her. Kya splashed around as he began sucking on her neck, groping a handful of her ass.

Eventually, the two of them were in bed and Kya was crying out his name as he took her with a passion she hadn't felt in years. Her legs couldn't stay put as he had her on her back, legs spread as he thrusted vigorously into her womb. Burying his to the hilt each time he filled her back up with his length. Her nail dig into his skin and she bit into his shoulder, trying to keep her voice down as much as possible. But she had never been quiet when she laid with her prince.

When they both found release in their coupling, Kya panted as Ozai rested above her, keeping his weight off her. She cupped both sides of his face and kissed him long and passionately. Tongues tangling as she moaned against his lips. She could feel his hot seed spilling from her sex as he remained still buried in her.

As she tugged on his lips, Kya smiled as she pulled her lips away and gazed up at him lovingly. "I lied when I said what I had back in Omashu."

"I know." Ozai said he nipped at her neck.

"I love you. I've always loved you, my prince." She told him. "I'll love you even into the next life."

"I love you too, Kya." The Fire Prince told her as he wiped her tears away.

Sniffling as she looked into his beautiful gold eyes, "I don't want to die."

"I know."

"Will you stay with me till then?"

"Of course."

…

Kya had made it yet another year and Ozai had refused to leave her side. Their affair managed to get out due to Kanna and the water maidens discovering the two in bed together but Hakoda made everyone that knew swear to secrecy. However; the Chieftain wasn't pleased with finding out Kya and Ozai had rekindled their relationship. But he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

During the last week of winter, Kya's illness took a drastic turn for the worst. She was coughing up more blood than ever, food couldn't stay down and no amount of treatment seemed to be helping. The healers gave her only a few more days to live and she spent those last days with only two people. The Fire Prince and her daughter.

Kya was left to spend those days in the medical hut on the top of the hill that overlooked the city. It was a great view of sunset and sunrise. Cozy and warm. If there was a good place to die, it would be here.

A fur blanket laid over her lap as she laid in an upright position so she wouldn't choke on her own blood. Katara held her head on her mother's lap as Ozai kept her hand in his. The little girl had long fallen asleep after crying and crying the entire day. Kya knew this was her last night in this world. She could feel the dark abyss of oblivion coming for her. It was hollow and cold. Everything she imagined death to feel like.

As her weakened eyes looked to the Fire Prince, Kya felt tears spill down her cheeks as she rested her hand on her daughter's head.

"Ozai, promise me one thing before I go." Kya could barely speak.

Ozai couldn't betray the lament he felt at the sight of her, "Anything."

"My daughter, she's very much like me. I fear for her. Can you promise me that you'll look after her and make sure she doesn't suffer the same fates I did?"

The Fire Prince looked down at the little girl and nodded his head.

"Thank you so much, Ozai." She cried as she squeezed his hand.

Fighting his own tears, Ozai squeezed her hand back. "I would do anything for you. You know that."

"I do." Kya said as she took her hand off her daughter's head and reached for the necklace that she never once removed from her neck since the night she put it on. The necklace Ozai made her for her birthday. She unclasped it and held it out to him. "When I've finally passed on, give this to her. I know Katara isn't the daughter you and I had but I want you to learn to see her that way. Hakoda will love and dote on her. But he won't discipline her like she'll need to be. I know you'll make sure she stays out of trouble. Watch over her for me."

The last hours of her life were spent with the two of them recalling every memory from the very beginning to the current. By the time they reached the day's leading up to Kya leaving, dawn had come and the sun was just moments from rising over the horizon.

"You left because you were sick and didn't want me to watch you die." Ozai looked at her as the light slowly peered in her weakening eyes.

Shaking her head, "No. I didn't leave because of that." Kya said.

"Then why?"

"If you read that scroll I left you then you'd know." She shifted her dying gaze to him as her daughter shifted in her lap.

"Just tell me."

"I can't." Her chapped lips turned into a smile. "You have to read and then you'll understand."

Accepting this response, Ozai could see she was nearly at her last breath from how strained her voice was. Her breathing worsened as she wheezed harder and harder, waking her daughter in the process. Katara's wide blue eyes watched as her mother suffered more and more.

"Mama!" She said as she wrapped her arms around the woman, "Mama, please don't go!"

Kya cried as she looked down at the little girl clinging to her. She didn't want to leave her daughter to this cruel world. But she knew Ozai would keep his word and watch over her.

Seeing the pained look in her eyes, Ozai reached for the tiny waterbender and pulled her off her mother. She put up a fight but when he told her to go get water for her mother, Katara looked to him with her teary eyes, she nodded.

As soon as she left, the Fire Prince took Kya's hand and with his amber eyes filled with grief and sorrow. He nodded his head to her.

"You can stop fighting now, Kya." He reached for her hair and caressed it. "You can finally rest."

Kya's hand began going limp as she looked at him, forcing herself to smile before death took her. With her last breath, she said the only words that even matter to him.

"I love you, my prince."

"I love you too, Kya." Ozai tried to tell it back to her but her eyes became void and her hand fell from his.

Katara returned with the water to see the Fire Prince on his knees by her mother's bed, head planted in her lap as he shook. She heard him crying. Calling her mother's name over and over again. Begging her to comeback. The basin of water fell from her hands as she saw her mother's limp hand hanging off the side of the bed.

"Mama!" Katara screamed as she ran towards where her mother's body laid. "Mama!"

The end of the week a funeral ceremony was held and Ozai had been the last one to leave the ice crypt where Kya's remains were placed. He held his hands over the engraved letters of her name and shut his eyes.

"You've left me again, Kya." He said as he pressed his forehead to the crypt.

When he had decided it was time to leave, Ozai turned around and saw the small waterbender Kya had asked him to watch over. She was staring at him with big blue eyes, clad in black, the color of mourning in the Water Tribe. He watched her walk up to him and look up directly at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Fire Prince Ozai...why are you still here?" She asked.

Crouching down to the small girl, Ozai reached in his pocket and pulled out the choker he had made Kya years ago. "I was waiting for you." He told her as he held the necklace to her. "Your mother wanted me to give this to you."

Katara looked at the necklace that her mother always wore and back to the Fire Prince as he helped put it on her. "Did you like my mama? Papa said you do."

"Yes. I loved her. Very much." Ozai told her as the choker was finally clasped around the little girl's neck. "But your mother wasn't too fawned of me." He lied, knowing the girl could never know the truth.

"I told you you have girly hair!" Katara giggled. "Mama probably would have liked you more if you cut it."

His hand was practically twitching to hit the girl as she laughed at him, poking fun of the length of his hair. Kya was right about the girl. Katara was very much like her but she was also very different. While Kya was cruel, this girl was simply rude like her father had been but she didn't mean harm behind her words. She just needed to be disciplined as Kya said.

Ozai grabbed the waterbender's ponytail and smirked at her, "I'll cut mine if you cut yours first."

"No way!" She said backing away from him and slapping his hand.

"Then stop being rude before I toss you off a cliff." He said standing back to his feet, preparing to leave.

Running behind the prince as he was leaving, Katara shouted a bunch of absurd things at him, daring him to toss her. Sure enough, the little girl went rolling down a hill. He walked by her after he slid down the hill was ease, ignoring her protest and cry for help. Kya wanted him to teach her and he would. Tough love was perhaps the best way to go about it.

….

~Present~

Katara stared down at the recorded notes in the archives speechlessly, everything Ozai told her was true. There were records of her mother's marriage to the second prince, being crowned Fire Princess, the birth of daughter named Hina, the death of Hina, her mother leaving, and then her death years later. The Water Princess had already felt that she barely knew her mother but the second Prince proved to her that she knew even little.

Placing the archive scrolls back in their place, Katara sighed and turned to leave. But as she did there was a man only a few years older than her standing by the table she sat at. He eyed her strangely as she raised a brow at him and walked to the table to gather her pass to the archives.

"Are you the water woman that my uncle brought here?" The man with short black hair and pale yellow eyes asked her with a bit of a scowl.

Unsure what this guys deal was, Katara picked up her pass and placed it around her neck. "If your uncle is Second Prince Ozai then yes." She replied with every intention to leave. Why were men so weird about her here? _Like have none of them seen a woman before. Geez, stop staring so hard._

"You should address me as 'your highness', woman." The grouchy man crossed his arms.

"Well sorry, your highness." Katara said dismissively, gathering her things and leaving.

As she was out in the hallway, the Water Princess was met up by her water maidens that stood outside the archive for her. She was on her way back to the second Prince's domain when suddenly she heard a voice yell for the guards.

"Arrest that woman." The voice of that man she ran into shouted.

Katara balled her fists at her side as palace guards approached her and she had to call off her water maidens. Not wanting to make a scene as nobles watched, she let the guards apprehend her as she looked over to the asshole jerk that ordered them to arrest her.

"Prince Lu Ten, what would you like us to do with her?" The palace guard asked.

Lu Ten looked over the water woman that had greatly offended him and smirked to himself. "Have her put in a cell."

"For what?!" Katara hissed, gaining the gasps from the nobles watching.

Not liking the woman's tone, "Clearly, Uncle hasn't taught you how things work around here. I'm a prince! You won't address me any kind of way, woman!"

"And neither will you with me, _Prince!_ " Katara yanked her arm from the guards' grasps.

The situation was about to escalate with Lu Ten raising his hand at the woman but his father showed up and caught his hand just in time. Iroh scowled at his son. This was not how he raised the boy. He knew better than to raise his hand to a woman.

"Father." Lu Ten looked to his father as his arm was let go of.

Shaking his head at him, "You dare raise your hand to a woman, let alone our foreign guest?!" Iroh was not pleased at all.

"She didn't address me properly, father." The young man said in his defense.

"And I'm sure you did not address her properly either." Iroh looked to the princess and eyed the guards to step down. "Are you alright, Princess Katara?"

Lu Ten eyed her even more strangely as his father went to her and made sure she was fine. _Princess?!_

Glaring at the man staring her down. "I'm fine. Just having trouble making friends is all." She said as she shifted her eyes back to the crowned prince.

As his father and the princess spoke Lu Ten growled and stormed off. Clearly, he didn't like being made a fool of. Especially by some water woman. The girl would need to learn quick how things operated around here. He'd be sure not make sure she did.

…...

A/N:

I legit cried writing the ending to Kya. Kind of fell in love with her and Ozai's relationship as I wrote it. But it's all the past my lovelies. The present Ozai is a man deprived of such affections. Let's see if our heroine can provide him with that as this story continues on.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Guess who's back with two chapters?! XD yes! It's me! Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

"I didn't know, father." Lu Ten repeated again as his father lectured him nonstop about the incident earlier.

The water woman he happened to run into wasn't only a princess but she was an admiral and next in line for the throne of her nation. She was ranked above him not only in line of succession but her position in the military at the age of seventeen. This woman was also being considered as a wife for his cousin, Zuko. Didn't make sense why she would marry so low in the line of succession but he figured with how ambitious his uncle was, it made some sense.

 _Princess Katara._ Lu Ten said her name in his head as he blocked out his father's ranting.

Scolding his son, "You should go to your uncle's wing of the palace and apologize to that poor young woman. She did you no wrong." Iroh said to his son, gravely disappointed in him.

At the second Prince's domain, Katara sat kneeling in front of a scroll that her guardian was forcing her to read on Fire Nation etiquette. Iroh had walked her back to his younger brother's side of the palace and told him what took place. Of course, while the older man told Ozai it wasn't her fault, the younger of the two still felt blame lied with her. So now he was making her go over the proper ways of court life. The Water Princess was annoyed beyond belief. How was she being punished?

Ozai couldn't believe the girl had nearly gotten herself struck by his nephew. The amount of disgrace that could fall upon his family if that hotheaded idiot nephew of his had actually hit her. Word would spread and the royal family would be looked at like barbarians for becoming physical with another royal family. He was making Katara study the ways of the Fire Nation not because he believe she did any wrong but because he wanted to avoid such an event from occurring. Besides, he would have to have a few words with Lu Ten if the boy had. Katara was his responsibility, anything happened to her and it fell on his head. As much as he was planning on her learning things around court by herself after she got him in deep trouble with his father, Ozai could not trust that the girl would be fine on her own. So personal feelings aside, he decided to help her. Which is what he was trying to do.

Irritated by this, Katara knocked the scroll away and crossed her arms. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Doesn't matter. I don't want you getting into any more trouble." Ozai said as he was sitting on his sofa, lounging in a casual Fire Nation yukata while the waterbender was at his low table.

A still silence fell between them as Katara sighed and let herself fall backwards onto the floor with her legs still crossed on the cushion beneath her. Their moment of silence was however; broken by a servant knocking on the wooden panel door of the Fire Prince's chambers and sliding the door open.

"Your highness, Prince Lu Ten wishes to speak with the Princess Katara. He asks your permission to see her." The servant woman said with her head bowed submissively.

Ozai held his finger to his lip and bit it as he looked from the servant to the Water Princess. He didn't much trust Katara to not say something to make relations worse between them. More than likely, Lu Ten was here to apologize and knowing the waterbender, insincere apologies weren't her forte.

Sitting up from his lounged position, Ozai placed his hands in his sleeves and stood up. "Come, we'll go see what he wants." He said as he walked to the panel door.

Katara sat up and groaned as she climbed to her feet, following behind him. She really didn't have anything to say to that jackass. He called the damn guards on her and for what? Because she didn't address him properly. Fuck that. She even read that those of higher ranks weren't held to the same accountability to correctly address another beneath them. And seeing as she was an heiress, not just a princess, her station was above his. Woman or not. So she was in no wrong but instead it was him.

As Ozai walked to the front gates of his domain, he stopped halfway and looked to his nephew that was waiting with a small red box in his hands. He raised his hand for Katara to halt just a few inches behind him as he looked the young man over that had come to see the girl.

"What a surprise. Come to see your uncle, have you?" Ozai projected his voice to the man and caught his attention.

Lu Ten stood up and looked to his uncle, seeing the water woman just behind him. "Uh, no, Uncle. I came to speak with Princess Katara."

"And what for? Surely, you don't think I'm not aware of what transpired earlier. I have eyes and ears everywhere." The Second Prince said as he began walked down the short steps of the outdoor walkway to his nephew. Katara followed behind him.

Narrowing his eyes at the young man, "You raised your hand to my guest, a princess with a higher station than you or I, and then ask my permission to speak with her. Take a guess at what my answer will be."

Lu Ten swallowed hard and avoided eye contact with his uncle. One thing that was a well known fact, the younger of the two had always been frightened of the older. Since he was a boy, Lu Ten had feared his uncle even more than his father. Ozai was at times a deviant bastard. A master manipulator. And man with no qualms about harming even those closest to him. He had seen how poorly his aunt and cousins were treated. His uncle was a cruel man and even he was struck with fear of the man.

Seeing the way the other prince coward at the way his uncle spoke to him, Katara smirked and came from behind Ozai. Arms crossed and a grin plastered on her face. She made eye contact with the young prince and decided to entice him with a mocking kissy face. His eyes narrowed at her but just when they did, Ozai snapped his fingers in the boy's face.

"Eyes on me, boy." Ozai barked. "If you want to apologize you will say it here and in front of me. I want to hear it as well."

This felt truly humiliating for the younger prince as he felt his nerves worsen. He didn't know he could even bring himself to apologize to this girl after she just mocked him blatantly to his face. Who the hell did she think she was?

Stepping to the side for his nephew to look the Water Princess in the eyes, Ozai returned his hands into his yukata's sleeves and continued to eye his nephew. The young man stepped forward to her and cleared his throat.

"For what happened earlier, I'm sorry." Lu Ten took his time getting the words out as he tried not letting himself grow worse with anger. "And as a token of my apology, I wanted to give you this."

When he tried handing it to the waterbender, his uncle immediately stepped in and took it from his hands. It was one of the things The Second Prince discussed with her about the rules of his domain. She was to accept no tokens or gifts without him or his servants checking it out first.

Ozai opened the box and looked inside to see a cherry blossom hair pin. "She cannot accept this." He said giving it back to the younger prince. "It's a family heirloom, one from your mother's side, such a gift is taken quite seriously in her tribe. Unless you have the intentions of courting her, don't present her with something so sacred."

"Then what should I offer?" Lu Ten felt he hadn't gotten anywhere with his apology, no thanks to his uncle's interference.

Wanting to speak for herself, "I don't want a token as an apology, your highness. Only genuine affirmation that you truly mean those words of apology." Katara said as she walked up to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Lu Ten looked her in her blue irises and could see this was not the typical kind of woman he came across. She was prideful and had her dignity. There was depth to the way she spoke and carried herself. This woman would neither be challenged nor taken lightly. She was very much what one would call a warrior princess. Royal blood, refined looks and taste, but a warrior's code of honor and a fighter's mentality. It was the strangest thing to have witnessed. And though he admitted all these things to himself, he wouldn't dare let himself yield to her. Especially not when it was clear she wanted him to.

"How do I prove myself if not with a token, your _highness_? Surely, you cannot expect me to subject myself to your people's customs when you, yourself, won't do so with the customs of this very land you stand on. I'm sorry but I don't feel I can truly apologize to you if it means yielding to a woman. That is simply not the way of my people, Princess." Lu Ten said, choosing his words very carefully.

Narrowing her eyes, "I never asked you to yield. I asked for sincerity that you clearly lack but if that is not something I can receive from you then you may leave. Don't waste my time any further." Katara hissed and turned around, leaving the two man to themselves.

Ozai smirked as he walked up to his nephew, "Is she not amusing?" He chuckled.

"Of course, you'd think that uncle. She's your type isn't she?!" Lu Ten hissed without thinking of what he just said.

And without thinking himself, Ozai backhanded the boy into the ground, breathing heavily as he gazed down with a strangely stoic expression on his face. His nephew grabbed his face and looked up in shock at his uncle.

"Be careful with your words, boy. Your father might allow you to speak however you please but I will not tolerate it." The coldness of the second Prince's voice sent chills down Lu Ten's spine and he hurried onto his feet. "Now leave before I give you something to really fear."

In utter disbelief at his uncle's actions, "My father won't let you get away with this!"

Unfazed as he turned around and waved his hand to the guards to let his nephew out, "And what can your father do? Iroh's never once beaten me in a sparring match and at his age, things are unlikely to have changed."

The second Prince's guards let Prince Lu Ten out of the domain, pretending to not have seen or heard what they had.

….

Azulon had given the Water Princess yet another task on top of finding a traitor to the throne. He wanted the girl to give a full report on the royal treasuries spending. He wanted to reduce the spending that went towards luxury and trivial things. With a war approaching, they needed to save every little penny and use it towards their military. Katara accepted this task though many of the men in the meetings she sat through would have rather her not. But she knew if she had any hope of gaining an alliance with the Fire Nation, she needed to stay in the Fire Lord's favor.

Checking out of the archives with scrolls she was permitted to take, the Water Princess managed to see Zuko a few feet in front of her. She hadn't seen much of him as of late. Probably because he was avoiding her but since she and his father made up, it shouldn't be an issue anymore. Right?

The Water Princess hurried towards him just as he turned a corner and followed him down the hall. They needed to get along. If his grandfather approved, then they'd be married no doubt as soon as she was of age.

As she sped towards him, she watched him approach a woman close in age to the both of them and embrace her. Katara slowed down. She watched Zuko's hand run over the side of the young woman's face and then kiss her. The waterbender felt something sink in her as she quickly turned her back to the scene, marching herself away before either of them noticed her.

 _So he has a girlfriend?_ Katara realized maybe it wasn't just his father being punished that he avoided her, he had a lover. Which was fine. Most people had a past. Just finding out her mother did as well. But it couldn't be helped that she was sort of affected by what she saw. If Zuko was going to be her husband one day, then would she end up having to share him with this woman. The Southern Water Tribe only permitted one spouse though a Chieftain could have as many courtesans as they pleased. The Fire Nation was different. A max of three spouses and any number of courtesans. Katara knew no matter what happened as far as her marrying that her husband would be entitled to however many women he desired. It was why she was so opposed to marriage. She wanted one and only one person. She didn't want to share. But how could she ever voice this to Zuko if they ended up together? He had long been in love with someone else. She couldn't ask him to forsake that woman.

Back at the second Prince's domain, Katara carried her scrolls to her chambers and ignored the looks her water maidens gave her. They were concerned. She left the Prince's domain without them which was against the rule. They wondered if the second prince had caught her. However; it didn't seem he did as they watched the princess retreat to her bedroom without the sound of something being thrown.

The next day came and with it, the meeting in which she had stayed up all night gathering full details of the royal treasure spendings. Azulon was once again impressed with her as others were unhappy with her success. She was given two more tasks that the Fire Lord requested and she accepted once again. Though she hadn't gotten much sleep to keep up with her need to keep the Fire Lord as impressed and interested in her, Katara wasn't a stranger to working herself to the brink of exhaustion. Having spent only a year in the military academy due to her hard work and effort, the princess hadn't allowed herself much room to focus on anything but the goals she had in mind. Same as now.

However; as weeks had managed to go by, Katara was starting realize she was being taken advantage of. She figured so from the way the men in the meetings didn't look at her with envy but now, with amusement. The look of exhaustion was all over her. It could not be denied. Accepting another task, the princess received chuckles instead of malicious whispers.

When she returned back to the wing of the palace where she resided, her water maidens looking at her with concern the entire way back, Katara once again locked herself in her bedroom to do more work. The current state of the princess was brought to Ozai's attention long before the water maidens showed up to him with their concerns.

"Our Princess is not your father's mule! He cannot use her to do the tasks that are yours to do!" One of the maidens voiced her opinion passionately as the others all agreed with her.

Lounging in another of his yutakas, Ozai was smoking a pipe as the women all looked at him for answers and solutions. Honestly, he had none. He told the girl the other day to pace herself but she wanted to be stubborn. She would learn the hard way.

"Let her work herself until she collapses. I can't teach her what she's not willing to learn without consequences." He told the maidens as he stood up with his pipe in hand and pushed past them. "However; I'll see about making her get some sleep tonight."

It was midnight and Katara had just barely finished writing her report after spending hours analyzing the documents she was reading over. It wasn't due till the day after tomorrow which was said for all the work she was given but she always did it the night over and turned it in the next morning. While she had the option to slow herself down, she chose not to. Not when everything was hanging in the balance.

Managing to work so diligently that she couldn't even hear the door, the Water Princess shrieked when her bedroom door opened and she saw the second prince enter.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaky as she regained herself.

Eying the clutter on her low table that she was working at, Ozai stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I saw your candles were still lit. You're supposed to be asleep."

The girl looked back to her work and shook her head. "I have work to do. Besides, I'm a waterbender. Staying up late comes with the territory."

"Then take these." He removed his hands from his sleeves and tossed a small pouch onto her low table. "It should help you stay focus and give you more energy."

Katara looked at the sack and grabbed it. "Thank you." She said as she looked back up at him and he was already on his way out.

"Oh don't thank me, princess. It's the least I can do." He hid his grin as he left.

The Water Princess didn't waste time opening the pouch and consumed to herbs with a glass of water. She really needed a kick. Thank Tui and La for Ozai. He really intended to keep his word to her mother and watch over her. La, she was so lucky.

 _Fuck him!_ Katara raged in her mind as she rushes to get ready. She was late! Whatever Ozai had given her had knocked her out in an instance and had her out cold until just a few minutes ago. Not having time to tie her hair in its usual braid, Katara pulled it up in a high ponytail. There was barely time to put on her tribal clothes and so she resorted to wearing one of the easier outfits Ozai had gotten her, except it wasn't blue but red. She couldn't find any of her notes or the report she had written, nor the scrolls she had been using a reference. She was so screwed. Her water maidens hurried behind her as she ran to the meeting room, struggling to lift the long skirt of the Fire Nation dress she was wearing.

Reaching the throne room, the guards opened the doors for the train wreck Water Princess and allowed her to enter. When she did, panting heavily, all eyes were on her. They all gave her disapproving looks except for the crowned prince and the Fire Lord.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I-"

"It is fine, girl. I was told you had fallen ill." Azulon spoke. "But you continued to work hard in spite of."

 _Ill? I'm not ill._ Katara was so confused. But then her eyes caught sight of someone she hadn't expected to see. Sitting in the seat she had occupied these last few weeks was the seat's original occupant. Second Prince Ozai. He wore a smirk on his lips as he looked to her. _What the hell is he doing here?! I thought he was on house arrest!_ Seemed she had been working so hard she hadn't realized that his twenty days were up.

"You are free to rest for the day." Azulon told her.

"I'm fine, your majesty. Truly." She said as her eyes narrowed at the second prince.

"Then you may take a seat."

The Water Princess bowed her head gratefully to the Fire Lord as she looked for a seat to take. Not surprisingly, every seat that she saw available was beside a man that scowled at her, telling her with their eyes to sit somewhere else. The only place she could sit was next to Fire Prince Ozai and she wasn't really up to sitting beside him. However; their personal discord didn't need to be known by everyone else. Especially his father, who didn't mind giving out harsh punishments.

The meeting ended swiftly and not much needed going over. Katara's report was handed in by the second prince and she was once again complimented for her hard work and effort. And when the room was dismissed, Azulon invited the Water Princess to dine with him tonight, saying that red looked exceptional on her. She blushed and accepted. No other assignment was given to her. Perhaps, because Ozai was back and was reclaiming his duties.

As the throne room cleared out and Katara gathered her notes she had taken, a hand fell on her shoulder.

"I did it for your well-being." She heard Ozai whisper to her as he stood behind her.

Scuffing as she collected her scroll he had taken from her, "Yeah, well I wish you hadn't. I was fine. Don't treat me like I'm one of these pampered lilies around here. I'm next in line for my father's throne. I'm expected to work like this." Katara said as she brushed past him.

Ozai watched as she left out, a few of his peers giving her dirty looks as she seemed to cling tighter to her things and hurry out.

"These last few days with her were quite enjoyable. I must say she is a determined young one." Iroh said as he came up to his younger brother's side.

Taking his eyes from her, "You mean stubborn. That girl was about to kneel over from exhaustion. If I hadn't given her white nightshade, she would have collapsed in the middle of the meeting."

"You drugged her?!" His brother stared at him in disbelief.

"She wasn't sleeping." Ozai said before heading out himself.

…

Lu Ten caught sight of the water woman entering the archives with a few scrolls to return and narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe the way that girl spoke to him the other day. Not to mention how his uncle struck and threatened him. The thought of the both of them angered him so much so that he had to vent on his training partner.

Finally catching up to the Fire Prince after leaving the training grounds, Zuko panted and rested himself up against a pillar. Whatever had his cousin so upset these last few days that he didn't hold back, the young lord knew it was bad. Usually, Lu Ten never put too much energy and focus into his moves. He used more power and did less calculating with each move, doing clean sweeps of the training grounds. His fire was wilder than normal. Meaning he was letting his feelings control his bending. Something that was both natural for a firebender and yet lethal. A firebender has to always remain in control of the fire he wielded. Never giving into forces that would make the vulnerable to their own flames.

Still staring down the archive door waiting for the water woman to come out, Lu Ten glances over at his cousin. "Tell me something, Zuko, what's that water chick's deal?"

"You mean Katara?" The young lord asked as he made his way over to his older cousin and rubbed his sore neck. "What about her?"

Narrowing his eyes even more when she finally left the archive, "She's supposed to be the heiress of her nation and a freaking admiral. How does a girl like that get sent here to marry? You know women like her aren't suited for men like us."

Making a strange face as he looked at the Water Princess that exited the archives, Zuko realized he hadn't much seen or heard from the girl since she had been taking his father's place. Not that he really went out his way to see her either. He wasn't still upset with her or anything. It really wasn't her fault for anything. She was just trying to get adjusted to things here. Besides, her country was about to go to war, so he could imagine the stress she felt as heiress.

However; it was very likely with how much he had heard that his grandfather liked her that she would become his wife one day and one day soon. He didn't know how he felt about it. Sure, Katara was beautiful and he didn't mind how strong she was as a woman. But he was involved with someone else. Mai. How could he be happy about marrying someone he wasn't in love with or someone that wasn't the woman he was already involved with. This was all his father's doing.

"My father is the one that set up the arrangement but I've known her since we were kids. She's really not that bad. At least to people on her good side." Zuko said as he watched the princess disappear down another hallway.

Sucking his teeth in annoyance, "Can't believe you have to marry that. It's a shame."

"It's not official yet." Zuko hurried to say. "Grandfather hasn't approve of it yet."

Scuffing, "That little water bitch had him wrapped around her finger. You're so getting engaged to that thing." Lu Ten said as he turned around to head in the opposite direction.

Zuko stood there for a moment and thought about how his cousin was right. Everyone said how much his grandfather liked Katara and his grandfather never liked anyone. She was even invited to have dinner with him. It really looked like he was going to be engaged to her.

When the young lord reached his chambers, he found his mother sitting in his sitting room with a few servants setting the low table with tea and sweets.

"My son, how was training with Lu Ten this morning?" Ursa asked in an elegant voice.

Walking over to the table and plopping down, Zuko grabbed one of the sweet tarts. "It was fine but I think it's obvious that he's upset about something."

"And that would be?" She raised a thin eyebrow as she sipped her tea.

Talking with his mouth full, "Something happened with him and Katara. I don't know what but uncle made him apologize to her and dad wouldn't allow her to accept it." Zuko reached for another tart.

Ursa cast her gaze away as she thought to herself about what her son told her.

"Don't worry yourself over that girl, sweetheart. She's not your problem to deal with." Ursa said.

Chewing his food, "But I'm supposed to be engaged to her.

"Your grandfather hasn't approved."

"But he will. He even invited her to dinner tonight."

Ursa smirked to herself and continued drinking, "As I said, Zuko, do not worry yourself over that girl. She's not your problem."

…..

Katara was really trying to reel in her frustration toward the second prince as he walked her to his father's sanctum of the palace. It felt like he was treating her like a child all the time. Much like her father did, except Ozai was ten times worse. If she didn't do as he wanted, he went out of his way to make her regret it. Forcing her to learn the hard way simply because she didn't agree with him. She wish he didn't take this whole watching over her thing so seriously. A promise he made ten years ago to her mother.

Glancing up at him as her arm was looped in his, the Water Princess wondered would he ever break a promise made to him by her mother. Or a promise in general. Maybe not. From the way Princess Ursa went off at him, Katara figured it was only his word to her mother that he was willing to keep.

"I'm not a child anymore." She said. "I'll be of age in a few months and I want you to start seeing me as a woman and not a girl."

Chuckling to himself at the sudden outburst. "You, a woman? Ha, that's laughable."

"And why's that?!" Katara pulled her arm from him and placed her hands on her hips.

Ozai grinned at how offended the Water Princess looked. "Because…" He said taking a step towards her and letting his finger scoop up a loose strand. "There's very little about you that can be considered womanly."

Hissing as she backed away from him, "You're an asshole, you know that?! A fucking asshole!"

"Watch your mouth!" His hand was over her mouth in seconds as he backed her up against a pillar and looked around. Fortunately, no one heard her or at least pretended not to hear her. "Agni, what am I going to do about your foul language?!"

Biting his hand to get him to pull it away from her mouth, Katara glared at him with icy blue eyes. "You can kiss my ass for starters!" She hissed and pushed him away from her. "I'm walking my damn self to your father's chambers!"

"Kat-"

"Kiss my ass, Ozai! Kiss my round plump fucking ass!" The princess yelled from down the hall as she marched towards the Fire Lord's chambers, ignoring the looks she received from guards and nobles.

The second prince felt like pulling his hair out with this girl. She had no censorship whatsoever which was terrible for a woman, let alone royalty to have. Even the Water Tribe didn't tolerate that sort of language in public. However; Hakoda clearly didn't keep his daughter under control. He would have to teach her yet another lesson.

Arriving in the Fire Lord's chambers, Katara was taken to his dining room and sat at a less traditional styled table. One that looked imported from the Earth Kingdom. She took a seat in one of the chairs a servant held out for her which was to the left of the head of the table. Just as she sat, Ozai finally showed up with servants leading him to the seat to the left of her. She rolled her eyes and kept her body turnt slightly away from him.

"Say something as vulgar as kiss your ass to me again and I'll make you sleep outside the palace gates." Ozai whispered to her.

Scuffing, "Only you'd look at it that way, you pervert." She hissed.

As hard as he was on his nephew for almost slapping this girl, Ozai honestly couldn't blame him. She was practically asking for it.

There was clear animosity in the air as Iroh entered with Zuko and Lu Ten. The crowned prince chuckled to himself as it seemed the Water Princess was where his brother met his match. As he and the two young men that arrived with him sat, Iroh greeted the Water Princess.

"Red looks lovely on you, my dear." Iroh said.

Blushing, Katara smiled and thanked the first prince. Honestly, she didn't know how she felt about her new appearance. The red dress with gold long sleeves that hung beyond her hands was a little uncomfortable. Tight for the most part. Then there was the fact that her hair wasn't in a fishtail. Just a high ponytail with a simple gold hairpin placed at the tie. Her feet were killing her due to the pinchy shoes she was wearing. Tui and La, they were so damn pinchy. Not to mention this thick red paint on her lips. Why did it have to be so much of it on her lips? Above all else, her necklace didn't match well with the red and gold she was wearing. Her water maidens told her to take it off but she couldn't. She wouldn't. So on top of being uncomfortable in her new attire, she didn't match.

"And you, brother, you are looking well." Iroh offered a compliment.

But Ozai wasn't taking it. "Not drunk, you mean? No, I'm not. Not yet."

The room was quiet for a bit until Zuko was tapped on the shoulder by his cousin that sat beside him. Lu Ten leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Promise me, you'll make her wedding night a living hell." Lu ten eyed her from where he sat. "Tight little cunt probably hasn't ever been touched. It won't take much to ruin her."

Zuko looked at his cousin in disgust. What was his problem? Why did he hate Katara so much? Did she do something to set him off? Wasn't hard to imagine, seeing as Katara wasn't the most polite or nicest girl you'd meet. But she wasn't so terrible to warrant such a comment.

It was a few minutes after they had all settled quietly into their space that Fire Lord Azulon finally came out and took his place at the head of the table, giving the males of his family looks before gazing down at the Water Tribe beauty he had his servants sit beside him. He must say he was infatuated with this girl. She had a fire in her that no woman he had ever known had. After observing her these last few weeks, he had made his mind up. She would be a great addition to his family line.

"I bet all of you are wondering why I invited you here." Azulon's old raspy voice had all their attention as he took his seat and clasped his hands on the table. "I wanted to share my decision with all of you on the proposal Princess Katara had requested."

This definitely had their attention, especially Ozai and Katara, who were hoping it would be in their favor.

The servants entered the room, causing a brief pause as they sat the first course in front of all of them, fire layered spiced soup. Mostly containing five different spices, five different broths, and five kinds of steamed vegetables.

When the food was placed in front of all of them, they looked back to the Fire Lord to hear his decision.

Smirking as he looked to the Water Princess and took her hand from where it laid on the table. "You are a rare gift to be given, child. And I gladly accept your proposal."

Katara blushed and looked away from the old man holding her hand. _Wow, I didn't expect him to agree so soon._

"However; it won't be to my grandson, Zuko. He doesn't even hold the title of prince and is therefore unsuited for a young woman of your caliber. No, I do believe my grandson, Lu Ten, would be more fit to be your husband." Azulon grinned.

Ozai looked over to his brother that was smiling all too happily about this and scowled before he looked to his father.

Katara wrenched her hand away from the old man and looked to the bastard the Fire Lord had decided she'd marry. He was scowling back at her with smoke coming up from his fists as Zuko gaped at her. He was just as confused and shocked as she was. Neither of them saw this coming. However; thinking back to what his mother said earlier, he figured this must be her doing.

Taking no heed to the obvious shock of the room, Azulon picked up his spoon and began eating some of his food. "It was actually your wife, Ozai, that brought this to my attention. Why give such a valuable treasure to a boy with little to offer?"

"She what?!"

"Calm your nerves, boy." Azulon narrowed his eyes at his youngest son. "She was in the right to suggest such. Besides, I can't leave this girl under your care anyways. With your history with her mother, you're too attached to the girl. I don't like it."

The comment was about to set the second Prince off until a hand fell on his and he looked beside him to see blue eyes staring at him, the girl shook her head. While she had her personal issues with him, Katara wasn't about to let him get in trouble over certain buttons being pressed.

"I don't see why I have to marry that- that- that uncultured swine!" Lu Ten said as he trembled with anger.

"Uncultured swine?!" Katara repeated as she stood abruptly. "I'd cut your balls off now if I didn't need them to produce an heir!" Removing the dagger from her back sheathe and stabbing it into the table as a threat.

Lu ten stood too though Zuko and his father tried to get him to sit back down, "You little bitch! Who said I would ever fuck something as filthy as you!"

The Water Princess was about to say something until the Fire Lord yanked her back in her seat and scowled at his grandson. "Silence yourself, boy! Or else I'll see to it you only have one ball to get the job done!" Lu Ten immediately took his seat as his grandfather spoke.

Everyone sat quietly as the Fire Lord looked them all over and snarled. "My decision is not to be challenged. By anyone! The girl will marry Lu Ten five months after she comes of age. Until then, she will stay in Ozai's care and prepared for her role as a member of our family. And to ensure that this decision is not taken lightly, Lu Ten, you are to court her as you would any other woman. Visiting her weekly. Am I understood?!"

There was only one pleasant reply of agreement over the reluctant ones. Iroh was just happy to know the girl would become a part of his household. He had rather enjoyed meeting her and seeing how dedicated she was. A girl like that was good for his son. She would bring the good out of him, he hoped.

Dinner was silent till the very end when Azulon dismissed himself and left his relatives to their own devise. As soon as he left, a fist went down on the table and called for all of their attention.

"You knew about this didn't you, Iroh?!" Ozai hissed.

Chuckling as he was not intimidated by his younger brother. "I must admit Ursa told me of this but I did not believe our father would agree."

"You should have told me!" The Second Prince hissed. He was truly outraged by this. As much as he wanted to help the Southern Water Tribe with this alliance, he wanted it done his way so that the girl would remain under his wing.

"I should have been informed too, father. How could you let grandfather do this?! Now I have to marry her instead of Zuko!" Lu Ten fussed like a spoiled brat.

Scuffing as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "I'm just as disappointed as you. Who would have thought I'd marry someone so pathetic as you? You don't even hold any serious position in the military other than your father being a General in the army." Katara had much preferred Zuko to be her husband. "You're not even my equal."

Lu Ten simmered as he wanted to lash out at the water woman but his uncle intercepted and made a threat.

"Say another word to her in my face and I'll make it so you can't marry any woman."

"You will do no such thing, Ozai. I won't allow you to speak to my son that way." Iroh finally tensed up and scowled at his brother.

Zuko sat silently as he watched the feuds break out right in front of him. Seemed like he was stuck in the middle. Honestly, he felt sorry for Katara. He watched her as she looked more scared than angry. She clearly had gotten put into this chaotic family discord. Not to mention, after what he heard his cousin say earlier about ruining her, he knew she'd be in for even more trouble.

…

Katara laid in her bed staring blankly at the wall as she listened to the loud yelling between the second prince and his wife. Ozai didn't waste time confronting Ursa. He went off the moment he saw her. The altercation got so out of hand the their children got involved and had to keep them separate before things turned physical. She had never known the Fire Prince to get so angry about something. Sure, he would get annoyed but never upset this much that he would intentionally seek someone out to do them harm. She ran to her chambers before matters grew worse. She had her own problems to confront.

"My lady, you have a visitor." One of her maidens peeked their heads in her bedroom.

"Tell Ozai, I'll talk in the morning. I just want to sleep." Katara said as she sat up in bed, hair cascading freely down her back as she wore red silk pajamas.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not my father." She heard the raspy voice of her childhood friend as he entered. Still wearing his clothes from dinner.

Suddenly, the Water Princess seemed engaged and less reluctant to send him away. She hadn't spoken as much as a word to Zuko since first arriving here. Of course, she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

"Can we talk?" He asked with a gentle gaze.

Nodding her head a lot quicker than she needed, "Sure, that's fine." The Water Princess climbed out of bed and gestured for her lounge chairs on the other end of her room.

As they sat, Zuko looked to the girl he had been friends with growing up. "I just wanna start by apologizing for tonight at dinner. Lu Ten shouldn't have said those things to you."

"It's fine." She tried to brush it off.

Shaking his head "No, it's not. He shouldn't have called you those things. It was cruel. Especially, since you'll be his wife soon. A husband should never be so cruel to his wife."

Katara was taken aback by this as Zuko spoke. She wasn't expecting him to say any of this. But a part of her said he was speaking from a place of personal feelings. Perhaps, from his feelings of watching his father and mother be at odds. And from what little she saw of the Fire Prince and Princess, as well as knowing some of their history together; it was safe to say Ozai had never truly been fair to her. Zuko must have watched his mother suffer his father's callousness his whole life. Probably watched her cry over the fights that would break out between them. It was probably this that fueled his coming here to apologize on his cousin's behalf.

Deciding to respect the concern he had for her, Katara thanked him.

"I'm also sorry I've been distant towards you. You didn't deserve that either." Zuko stated as he looked down at his clasped hands. "I know it was my father that wanted us to wed and you were only agreeing to save your country. You couldn't have known tha-"

"That you're already involved with someone? Yeah, just found that out the other day." Katara chuckled. "Well, at least now you don't have to worry about upsetting her with the news of being engaged."

Zuko could see she was disappointed a bit. He could understand that. She was now engaged to his cousin. And while he had grew up close to his cousin, he knew Lu Ten was an arrogant jerk at times, sometimes a bit cruel when he didn't get his way.

"So can we go back to being friends?" The princess asked. "I'm not doing too well making new ones here."

Chuckling, "I've noticed. And sure, we can be friends like we used to." He smiled at her.

It was perhaps the first time since arriving to the Fire Nation that Katara felt a little less alone here. Hopefully, with the months to come, she'd feel even less lonely.

…

A/N:

I just love writing the scenes where Katara goes off on people. Hope you guys liked it as well! Love you all so much! Thanks for sticking with me for so long despite everything!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Second chapter of the night! What's up my lovelies! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 8:

"I'm just upset as you but bear with me. I don't intend for things to stay this way." Ozai said as he walked the Water Princess to the front gate of his domain.

Dressed in a heavy and elegant kimono, Katara could barely move her feet around in this thing. Her hair was pinned up a Fire Nation fashion, a butterfly hair accessory resting on the side of her hair and a jeweled hairpin sticking out from her hair bun. She wore more makeup than she ever did. Red paint on her lips, powder to her face, black liner and pale red shadow to her eyes. She hated this. Not to mention the Prince's personal servants dressed her, forcing her to wear a girdle underneath it all. She was sweating like crazy in this heat. The only thing providing her any bit of relief was the fan Ozai handed her when she walked out of her chambers.

Katara clung to his arm as she tried matching his pace in these tight shoes. Tui and La, she didn't know how she was going to survive in these clothes let alone tolerate a date with that damn Prince Lu Ten.

Glancing down at the miserable looking princess, "Behave yourself today." He told her. "You may be on my father's good side but he's unforgiving. Make one mistake and you're out of his favor."

"I know that! Geez!" She snapped at him. This was all his fault.

Ozai didn't let the girl's attitude get to him. He had noticed the last few days that the waterbender had been sulking at this new turn out. He couldn't blame her. With what he knew of his arrogant nephew, Lu Ten would not hesitate to challenge her nerves and perhaps even hurt her feelings if it came to that. The Fire Prince's biggest concern was that idiot boy laying his hands on her.

As they reached the gates, Katara could see Prince Lu Ten waiting for her with his entourage. She wished she could bring her maidens but Ozai advised her not to. Things could escalate with how protective her maidens were of her. She managed to make eye contact with the jerk prince and saw his eyes narrowed maliciously at her. Her feet seemed to still altogether at this.

 _No, I'm not going! I refuse!_ She felt a bit of panic as she couldn't even bring herself to move another inch. Ozai noticed this and turned to her as her blue eyes looked to him pleadingly.

"Kat-"

"You made my mother a promise to watch over me, right?" Katara's eyes were wide as she looked to him.

The Fire Prince nodded his head.

"That also means to not let any harm come to me and if you let me leave with him, you'd be breaking that promise." She told him as she glanced over at Lu Ten.

Somehow what she said made him laugh. The idea of his nephew harming Katara without getting an arm or two broken was laughable. Sure, she'd probably get hit once but he knew better than to think the girl wouldn't retaliate. Not that he wanted things to resort to that, Ozai wasn't a fool. She just wanted to get out of her date.

Placing his hands on both her shoulders, "If he lays a finger on you, I'll kill him. Deal?" Ozai smirked at her.

"What?! No! I don't want to go!" She yelled.

 _Agni, why do you give me such a hard time?!_ Ozai scooped the girl up off her feet and began carrying her the rest of the way. He had just gotten out of hot water with his father. He wasn't about to get into more because this girl refused to respect his wishes. Azulon said weekly visits. No exceptions.

"Put me down, Ozai! Please!" She struggled to get out of his arms.

"I will once we've reached your fiancé." He told her.

"I swear, you're dead when I get back!" She growled at him as she was forced to give in. This stubborn jerk wasn't going to let her get her way.

Lu Ten watched as his uncle carried the Water Princess to him and smirked at how frightened she looked a minute ago at him. That's exactly what he wanted to see. She would learn her place even if uncle failed to teach her. As her husband to be, Lu Ten wouldn't tolerate her brutish behavior. She will behave as a proper woman and wife.

When the two finally reached him, Lu Ten couldn't help but notice the water woman's appearance. She looked less like a Water Tribe tramp and more like a proper lady of the Fire Nation. He would admit that Katara was very beautiful. It was her personality that he was at odds with, not her looks. Looks alone would warrant him to be much kinder to her. But that bitchy entitled attitude of hers was where he lost his appetite for her.

As Ozai placed the girl down on her feet, Katara took out her fan and started waving it to fan herself. _I'm uncomfortable and royally pissed. Hot doesn't need to be added to the list._ Her blue eyes went to Lu Ten as she stood there silently. _La, I want to punch his teeth out._ His grin was pissing her off. Something told her he enjoyed watching her squirm.

"I want her back before dark." Ozai said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lu Ten looked from the Water Princess to his uncle, "Of course, Uncle."

"And keep your hands to yourself." The Fire Prince looked his nephew over, knowing full well the boy had a reputation with women already.

"Understood." He replied as his amber eyes went to the blue eyes she-devil he was being forced to marry. Hopefully, he corrected this girl's personality defect soon. He wanted to be able to enjoy her pretty little face more.

Katara sent one last look at Ozai before Lu Ten held his hand out for her. She looked at the hand and then to the man holding it out to her. A part of her stomach sunk as she hesitated to take his hand and when she did, a cold chill went down her back. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"I promise if you behave, I'll take good care of you, princess." Lu Ten told her in a soft whisper.

Unable to use her words, Katara nodded her head and bashfully looked away from his golden gaze.

Ozai couldn't help but notice how much more nervous the girl had become. He knew she had no experience with courting or any of that sort of stuff. She was so invested in training and her duties as a Princess of her tribe that she didn't take time to have a personal life. However; he figured the girl was over thinking things. She simply had no clue what to expect.

….

Ursa sat at the low table on her patio as she watched the turtle ducks play in the pond. She had her a pot of tea and a cup poured with it, holding it in her hands. Across from her sat brother-in-law, who had stopped by to visit while his son was out with the Water Princess. He had made her this delicious tea and now shared it with her. They had just finished discussing what transpired last night after Ozai returned from dinner. Her husband was a cruel bastard but last night was by far the worse she's dealt from him in years.

"I don't know what I've done to make him hate me so much." Ursa said as she choked on her words a bit. "I know I'm not Kya and I could never be, but if he could just see the possibility of loving someone other than that woman...then it would mean the world to me."

Iroh had known his brother had never gotten over his first wife. When Kya left, Ozai was a wreck, and utter mess. And then she died and he became even worse but numb. Cold as ice. He didn't pay his children any mind. Left home constantly, back and forth to the Southern tribe as he did when he was younger. Only it wasn't his friend or Kya luring him there. Just a small girl that he swore to look after. Ursa didn't know exactly what caused her husband to leave so much. She hadn't a clue that it was a mere child. But Iroh had discovered this on one of the few visits his father sent him to the South Pole. He watched how involved his brother was with this little water girl. Ozai was more engaged with her than he had been with either of his children. She looked a lot like her mother and Iroh understood. This was what he had left of the woman he loved. This was all Ozai had left of Kya.

As the old man recalled last night, he saw the look his brother gave the young girl at dinner when their father said that she would be marrying Lu Ten. It became obvious to Iroh that Ozai not only wanted to help the girl with her country's issue but keep her as a member of his household. He wanted his eyes on her at all times. He wanted her under his wing as she had always been. And now, she would be in the care of someone else.

"Forgive my brother, Ursa, but you must understand how much that woman meant to him. He's loved her since he was a boy." Iroh explained.

Sighing as she looked down to her cup of tea, "Don't you think I know that? I've watched for the first few years of my marriage to him, him be madly in love with this woman that I could never be. I could even see why he loved her. Kya had a kind heart. She even extended that kindness to me. Ozai was only ever good to me because she made him." A few tears fell down her eyes into the teacup. "When she left, she not only left him but me as well. I loved her too. And then, I found out she was dying, that she had been dying. Ozai didn't leave the South Pole for over a year. Kept her to himself, watching each day take her a little farther away from him. I knew when she died that I'd suffer his wrath. But I didn't. He didn't even bother to acknowledge my existence or our children. The silence and distance was much worse than his callousness."

Watching his sister-in-law grip her cup tight, Iroh saw her nail drag against the cup and her teeth clench in her mouth.

"Now, Kya's daughter is here and he's gone back to be a cold bastard. He treats that girl better than his own children! I can't stand to watch it!" The Fire Princess hissed as she accidentally crushed the cup in her hands.

Iroh gasped and quickly aided her in the cleaning of the mess. Ursa just sat there, hands bleeding as she felt her anger fill her. As her brother-in-law wiped up the mess she made, cleaning the glass pieces up.

"You mustn't work yourself up. He's only helping that poor girl so that she can save her country from war." Iroh told her as he picked the pieces of glass up. "Once she and my son marry, you will not have to worry about her any longer. She'll be in my care."

Ursa was thankful for that one fact. If Ozai wanted to help that child then fine. But not under this household. Not in front of her face. How could he care more for Kya's child than hers? The girl wasn't even his. She swore she hated the man her husband had been to her and their family. She hated him deeply. More than anything in this world.

…

Riding in the carriage headed for La knows what, Katara stared out the window and looked at all the sights around her. It was the first time since arriving here that she had left palace grounds. She hadn't seen much of the Fire Nation. Only the island that she had stopped at to fix the ship and a brief stroll through the capital to reach the palace. She wasn't at all familiar with Fire Nation culture or the common people. Only good thing about this date was that she would be able to get a little more insight on what it was like outside the palace.

Lu Ten watched the water woman gaze out her window quietly. She hadn't much said a word since he left with her from his uncle's sanctum. Not that he was complaining. However; she was his future wife. Getting to know her beyond the bitch she had been towards him, he was curious to see what he'd fine.

They arrived at their destination, Katara was helped out of the carriage and her hand placed on the arm of her fiancé. She cringed a little, stiffening at the contact but she didn't say a word. Her mouth got her in a world of trouble. More than it ever had when she was home under the protection of her father. But here, she was forced into following the social norms of things and mind her manners. Bite her tongue in other words.

Walking the Water Tribe Princess on his arm, Lu Ten made a few glances at her as he lead her to the place his father picked out for their date. His entourage of servants and guards walked closely behind him as they usually did when he went out. However; he would rather keep the dialogue between him and his betrothed private. So he sent them off to do as they please nearby. He didn't know how this girl would behave today and he didn't want any interference when he reprimanded her.

The place they were at today was a floral fine dining restaurant. One of the nobles' favorite spots to eat in the city. His father reserved for them to have the private garden for the afternoon. Allowing them the privacy to get to know one another. It was his father's firm belief that the water woman just needed the right setting to blossom into a beautiful flower as he put it. But Lu Ten wasn't to sure about that. Princess Katara was an incredibly beautiful girl but that was all she was.

"Fire Prince Lu Ten." A woman greeted him with a smile

Smiling back, "My father reserved the private garden for me and my guest."

"Yes, your highness. Right this way." The Fire Nation woman glanced at Katara and then turned to lead them to where they would be dining.

As Katara held the Prince's arm, she looked around as they walked past other guests and the refinery of the establishment. Everyone looked so elegant. No wonder Ozai made his servants dress her like this. It was definitely appropriate for this setting.

Noticing his fiancé's interest in the restaurant, Lu Ten smirked. "Like what you see?"

"I do." She replied.

"Then I'll keep that in mind for our next date." He said.

She only nodded to him as she didn't want to say too much. Words were weapons for her at times. Sometimes she didn't know how to use them without using them against a person. She didn't want to instigate anything because she slipped and said something wrong.

When they were brought to the private garden, Lu Ten did the gentlemen thing and pulled out her chair for her. She quietly thanked him and took her seat. As he sat across from her, the host asked him if she could get him anything before his server came out to him.

"Rose red wine." He told her.

The woman left to get him his request and left them to their own devise.

"So you've barely said a word since I took you from uncle. Why is that? You've had so much to say during our other encounters." The prince found this slightly amusing.

Holding her hands in her lap as she kept her gaze from him, "I was told to behave."

"By uncle?"

She nodded her head.

"Hmm, So you listen to him? He tells you not to act out and you do as he says." Lu Ten said as if to note it to himself.

Katara remained silent though she did want to say something to the way he made it sound like she was this obedient child to his uncle. She would be happy to prove him wrong. However; this engagement was not for the sake of her having a husband but for the sake of acquiring an army for her people in the war that had broke out between her nation and the Northern Earth Kingdom. Now that he was her betrothed, she treaded carefully when dealing with him. He was but a tool to her as she was sure she would become for him.

When their wine came out and was poured for them, their server took their orders before giving them their space again.

"What? Do you not drink wine, princess?" Lu Ten noticed her eying her glass that had been poured for her.

"Only on special occasions." She told him. "Otherwise, I'm not allowed to."

Smirking at this small detail, "Well seeing as you and I are now engaged, this is a special occasion, wouldn't you agree?"

Katara nodded her head.

"Then drink. I won't tell uncle."

 _I really shouldn't but if I say no he'll probably get mad._ Shrugging her shoulders, the princess took the glass and drank a small portion before coughing and setting the glass back down. Her face contorted at the nasty taste in her mouth.

Lu Ten chuckled, "It'll grow on you. The taste is an acquired one."

 _The taste is bitter._ She eyed the wine glass.

"I'll see if they can bring another wine out for you, one that I think you'll enjoy." He said as he called for their server.

"No. It's fine, really." Katara said. "I'm not a drinker anyway."

"Nonsense. I promise this next one will be to your liking."

~Two hours later~

Lu Ten had to carry the Water Princess back to the carriage after they finished dinner. Seemed she had drank more than someone like her should but it was quite the sight seeing her loosen up. She blabbered most of dinner after only two glasses and then drank the rest of the bottle.

When they arrived to the palace Lu Ten walked the Water Princess to his uncle's sanctum of the palace.

"I'm so sorry." Katara slurred her words as she clung to the prince she was betrothed to.

"You're fine. I'll just have to make sure you don't over drink next time." He smirked. As if. This drunk princess was so much better to deal with.

Just before reaching his uncle's domain, Lu Ten had to sit the girl down on a stone bench outside so that she could get a hold of herself. She laid her head against his shoulder trying to make the world stop spinning but that was a total fail.

"I'm never drinking again." She swore.

Chuckling at her comment, "Drink responsibly next time."

"No, next time." Katara said as she tried breathing through her mouth.

Lu Ten couldn't help but notice the way her kimono was sliding down her shoulders and was revealing some cleavage. As she took her fan and waved it over her body, he watched the small beads of sweat slide down between the top of her breasts. It was an understatement to say that he found this incredibly attractive. A drunk beauty gradually losing her clothes.

Fanning herself, Katara lifted her head off of the Prince's shoulders and breathed out loudly.

"I need to get out of these clothes." She said as she sat up with her fan still waving in her face.

"I can definitely help with that." He said as he looked the flushed princess over.

Side eying him, Katara burst out laughing. "You're funny." She started to her feet, needing his assistance when she nearly fell.

The Water Princess fell against his chest with her clumsy drunkenness and tight shoes. Holding to him as her forehead pressed to the middle of his chest, Katara sighed at herself. She really liked that wine too much. Especially, the feeling it gave her. But it probably wasn't the wisest decision to over indulge.

As the princess regained herself, she slowly lifted her head and smiled drunkenly at her betrothed. "I'm sorry." She giggled bubbly.

"No, it's fine." Lu Ten said as he was enthralled by her blue eyes as they looked up at him. His hands moved to cup her face and before she could pull away, he pressed his lips to hers.

 _Hey, wait a minute!_ Her eyes widened as the prince kissed her. _What are you doing?!_ She pressed her hands against his chest to push away and it was quite to struggle to get him to stop. When she did, her ocean orbs stared with shock at prince as her hand went over her mouth.

"You kissed me!" She said accusingly as she backed away.

Confused by her expression, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"That was my first kiss! Why'd you do it?!" Katara started panicking as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Trying to make light of the situation, Lu Ten stepped closer to her and wormed his arms around her waist pulling her back to him. "You're my woman now. I can kiss you if I want." He smirked as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Katara pushed against him again as she shook her head, "No, please don't!"

When his lips had forced themselves into hers, Lu Ten held her struggling form and tried keeping her still. However; her teeth sunk into the bottom of his lips and he hissed as he pulled away. He looked at her wide blue eyes and then, without warning struck her to the floor as he held his bleeding lip.

"You bit me, you damn animal!" He yelled at her.

Katara cupped her cheek and gazed frighteningly at him. No one had ever slapped her besides her father or gran gran. And as much as she wanted to retaliate and hit him back, she couldn't. A fight would end their engagement and her alliance with this country. She needed not to lose her temper. However; this wasn't even on her mind as she looked to his angry scowl. He had hit her and her drunken mind couldn't get past this one thing.

Lu Ten saw the girl's reaction and swore, "Damn it! Look at what you made me do?! Your cheek is bruised!" He crouched down and took her by her wrist. "Let me look at it!" He wrenched her hand away from her face. "Shit!" He cursed again. His uncle was going to kill him for this.

The Water Princess trembled as the prince looked her burning bruise over. He ran his thumb over the sore discoloration and growled.

"You're a waterbender, right?" He asked.

Nodding her head reluctantly.

"Heal it as soon as you get to your chambers and if uncle sees it, you fell." He told her. "Understand?"

More tears ran down her face as she held her cheek while he helped her back to her feet.

"If you tell him the truth, our engagement is over, got it?" He grabbed her by her cheeks with one hand causing her a little more pain as an incentive to not tell his uncle what really happened.

Katara nodded her head and he let go of her face, looping his arm in hers as he hurried her on her way.

Reaching the domain, the guards let the Water Princess in and she didn't return the gesture of goodbye to her fiancé. She just hung her head and clumsily made her way to the steps of the walkway. Katara wanted to make it to her rooms before Ozai saw her and the purple bruise to her cheek.

As she raced down the walkway, the girl managed to bump into Zuko that seemed to be in a good mood. She stumbled back but caught herself.

"Katara, are you drunk?" He asked with an amused raised brow.

Nodding her head, the princess tried keeping her bruise from his line of vision.

"I-I I need to get to my rooms before your dad sees me." She told him.

Zuko threw her arm around his shoulders and helped balance her as he hurried her to her chambers. He knew if his father found her like this, he'd flip. When they made it to her chambers, Katara stumbled forward as she removed her arm from Zuko's shoulders.

"Thank you." She said as she was about to slip into her quarters.

"What happened to your cheek?" Zuko tilted his head to the side and looked the huge bruise over.

"I fell." Katara replied immediately and quickly pushed herself into her chambers before shutting the door behind her.

….

With the second Prince off house arrest, Katara no longer had to fill in for his place and attend the morning meetings. Therefore, she was able to sleep in. Which she was very thankful for. However; even after she woke, the princess stayed in bed. Covers pulled over her head as she peeked from them to see it was raining outside her window. Her maidens tried bringing her her breakfast but she refused to get out of bed to eat. Zuko stopped by to visit but she wasn't up for talking much. He gave her a tonic for the hangover she was having before he left out. She laid in bed for another hour until her door flung open and she rolled her eyes, pulling the covers entirely over her head.

"It's an hour past noon and you're still in bed." Ozai was displeased with the sight of the girl under her sheets.

Groaning, "I don't feel good. Leave me alone." Katara tossed one of her pillows at him.

The Fire Prince walked over to her bedside and sat on the edge of it, yanking the sheets from her head. She groaned some more in protest as he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead to feel for a fever.

"Your temperature is normal." He said as he looked her over. "You were drinking." The signs of it were clear from the look in her eyes to the smell of her breath.

Groaning as she rolled back over and pulled the sheets over her head, "It was Lu Ten's idea."

"New rule, no drinking. Not unless you have my permission."

 _You're not my dad, stop acting like it._ She said in her head. Tui and La, she wished her mother never made him make that promise to him. She wasn't his daughter. Especially not the one he lost. Besides, she was engaged now, about to be someone's wife. He needed to ease up off her. Regardless, of his comment the other night, she was a woman, not a girl. She wished he'd just see it that way.

"You're not staying in bed all day. Get up." He ordered her as he sat up off the bed. "I'm taking you somewhere."

The Water Princess whined as she sat up with her bed hair and looked at him. _Just kill me already._

~An hour later~

Dressed in a red crop top and a matching long skirt over a pair of dark pants, Katara wore more comfy shoes. Her upper arms had gold bands on them. Ankles jingled with gold bangles. Her hair was tied high as her waves fell down her back. Wherever Ozai was taking her, had to be somewhere that didn't require either of them to dress formal. Even he had his hair tied up and wore his casual clothes.

The Fire Prince figures since the girl wasn't doing much with her time any longer that she could at least be productive during the day. Sleeping in wasn't an option.

"Where are we going?" The princess looked over to him as they walked down the long halls of the palace corridors.

"You're an Admiral. I know you didn't get there without working out and conditioning yourself." Ozai smirked. "We're going to the training yard."

 _Oh so I get to knock you around? Thank La!_ As terrible as she had been feeling, Katara felt a lot better now that she was going to be able to vent her frustrations and anger.

Arriving there, Katara went to one of the changing rooms and dressed down from her clothes. Once she was in fitting attire, the princess walked out the changing room to see the second prince was already waiting for her. She came up beside him and glanced up at him, noting his shirtlessness.

"So, what did you have in mind? Sparring? Bending or no bending? A little workout? Pumping iron or something more for coordination? I say we get our workout in and then I wipe the floor with you, huh?" Katara was all too excited. This was exactly what she needed.

Smirking as he saw her uplifted mood, "If that's what suits you, princess."

~A few hours later~

The sun had started going down as Katara laid on her back panting as she looked to the setting sun. While logic would have told her what would be the outcome of a spar with the Second Prince, the waterbender figured she challenge logic and beat him. But things didn't go as planned. He was bigger, faster, and stronger than her. Not only that but he was the typical bender.

Ozai, as many of the royal line, was consider an elite bender. Granting him the ability to take his bending to another level. She was mesmerized by the color of his flames. Which caught her off guard in their first match. The second was solely because she couldn't keep up with the speed of attacks and she ran out of water trying to maintain a wall of defense from his blows. The very last match was close. With more water at her disposal, she finally got him to his knees, taking him off his balance with a duel attack. She was nearly able to end the match in her favor as she froze water over the areas where his chi flowed, but Ozai had a dirty trick up his sleeve. Without knowing what hit her, Katara fell to the ground twitching from the bolt of non-lethal lightning that traveled through her body.

And now, she laid there in the same spot she fell and sighed at the sight of the night sky forming. Stars and the moon already making themselves seen as the sun fell over the horizon.

"Thank you." She said as she noticed the prince walk past her to grab his towel and wipe the sweat from his face. "I needed this."

Sweeping the strands of hair that came loose from their tie, "You're welcome. You're free to use these grounds in your time of leisure."

"Guess that's all the time. Not like I have much else to do." Katara sat up and caught a towel thrown to her. Drying the sweat from her skin, the princess climbed to her feet and looked to the sky once more. Lost in thought.

Ozai watched her from where he stood and looked up with her. "I'll see about father allowing you to continue attending the meetings. Too much time on your hands is never good. You need to stay busy."

 _And that I agree with._ She glanced over at the second prince as he looked up with her at the night sky. As much as she liked to pretend she didn't, Katara was really thankful for him and everything he did for her. He had always had her back. Even if it didn't seem like it at times. Truth be told, she didn't trust anyone as much as she did him. Sometimes not even her own father.

 _He's beautiful._ Her blue eyes looked at the long black hair that fell down Ozai's bareback. Sweat beading down his toned muscular physique as the moon gleamed off his alabaster skin. Her face flushed when sudden thoughts entered her head.

As something pulled at her heart from the sight of the second prince seeming at peace, the Water Princess looked away immediately from him. She shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. No. Not when he was like a father to her. Not when he was the love of her mother's life. Katara knew it was probably just her childish crush of him from her childhood and the feeling of gratitude getting confused and jumbled up. She was grateful to him and thought very highly of the Fire Prince. That was it. Nothing more. Nothing less.

…...

The next few weeks went by and things changed quickly. Katara found out that her father had agreed to the marriage between her and Lu Ten though he previously expressed his concerns about it. Seemed the war was already taking off and her father needed the alliance more than ever. However; the princess found herself utterly miserable with her betrothed. Each week he would take her out to some amazing place, let her experience the culture, and then by the end of the date, he'd kiss her. Threatened to slap her if she bit him like she did the first time. Sometimes she did and she'd have to hurry to her chambers to heal the bruise he would leave. She would say she never feared anyone but she did fear him. Lu Ten was her only hope of getting her father the army he needed to win this war. The Water Tribe had an amazing navy but their army was nothing compared to the Fire Nation's. They needed it and so, she endured silently.

Azulon allowed her a permanent seat in his meetings, wanting her involvement as he felt she had proven her worth. She was still put on the case of finding out about the rumors of treason. However; as before, she didn't know where to start. Whenever she and the second prince worked on their assignments together, she'd ask him and he'd tell her she was treading into dangerous waters. Told her to not stick her nose around if she wanted to remain safe. Katara knew that already but she didn't want to disappoint the Fire Lord. Not when he had so much faith in her.

The Water Princess's friendship with Zuko took off in spite of all her other problems. They spent their free time playing board games and working out on the training grounds. The only real opportunity she had to feel stress free. He'd also take her out to the city. But they'd go in disguises and slip away to the slums. Zuko told her it was the best place to play cards and get a thrill from gambling. Katara never thought she'd get herself into some illegal stuff but she didn't even care at this point. Anything to get her mind off everything else.

In the Prince's domain, things between her and the other occupants of it weren't getting anywhere. Princess Ursa gave her the cold shoulder ever time she pass by and greet her out of respect. Azula, who was barely home since she rather be over a friend's estate, made crude comments at the dinner almost every night she was home. Katara managed to not let herself get worked up. Seemed enduring Lu Ten had made her less anxious to retaliate.

As for the current, Katara was sitting in the courtyard writing another report, listening to the small animals play in the pond. Her hair was back in a fishtail and she was wearing her clothes from her tribe. A pale blue dress, long white sleeves, and a dark blue sash around her waist.

"Hey, Katara, are you free this afternoon?" Zuko came up to her with his hair all shaggy from taking it out of his topknot.

Looking up from her work, Katara set her quill down and sighed. "Sorry but I have another date with Lu Ten tonight."

"Well, how about we make it a double date? I could see if Mai wants to go." Zuko offered as he took a seat beside her.

Scuffing as she picked her pin back up, "Sure, why not? The more the merrier."

The young firebender could see the princess was anything but happy to be on this date with his cousin, let alone be engaged to him. He noticed the first few dates his friend always carried her head down and was on the lookout for his father before sneaking into her chambers. And on two of those nights he saw a bruise on her face. Both times she made the excuse that she fell and hurried off. Zuko didn't exactly know what was going on and he hoped whatever he thought wasn't true but he wanted to know for sure.

Getting ready for her date that was turning into a double date, Katara let the second Prince's servants dress her and style her hair. Tonight they were supposed to go to the city theater to watch a play. She was dressed in an elegant kimono, mostly white with pink cherry blossoms falling and gold cuffs. Her hair was up in a loose bun and a flower accessory on the side of her hair. She had red lips and black lined eyes, soft pale shadow to her upper eyelids. The servants gave her a fan to match her kimono.

When she was ready, she walked in her miserably tight shoes with the help of her water maidens and reached the sitting room of her chambers to see Lu Ten was already lounging in one of her sofas.

"Don't you look lovely this evening?" He smirked as he looked her over, head to toe.

Katara blushed but kept her gaze away from him. While she didn't want to say anything to upset him, she didn't have to be kind to him. He didn't deserve that much effort from her.

"No 'thank you'?" Lu Ten said as he got up from the sofa and made his way to her. He watched her flinch as he came upon her and grazed the side of her face with the back of his hand. "You ungrateful woman of mine." He whispered as he leaned close to her ear. "You're lucky my cousin will be with us tonight. Otherwise, I'd have to teach you another lesson and it won't be like the last."

Breathing heavily as she reeled her anger in and tried to maintain her composure, Katara glanced to her maidens that glared at the young prince. They were aware of what happens to their princess when she upset the young man. They had seen the bruises on her cheeks and sometimes her wrists before she'd heal them away. It took them everything to respect the princess's wishes and not inform second Prince Ozai.

Caressing his hand over her face, "Behave tonight and we won't have any problems."

The relief she felt when he pulled away from her couldn't be explained. Her hand was so close to slapping that damn smug grin off his face. If it wasn't for this damn alliance shit, he'd be dead. She'd kill him. Actually kill him. No one had ever laid their hands on her. Ever!

Katara held to her fiancé's arm as he walked her from the carriage, they had just arrived at the theater and had spotted Zuko and his girlfriend already waiting for them.

"Forgive us, dear cousin, we're running a little late. You know how long it takes women to get ready." Lu Ten smiled at his younger cousin with his fiancé on his arm.

Zuko chuckled lightly as his girlfriend held to his arm and he looked to the princess, "Katara, this is Mai. My girlfriend." He introduced her. "Mai, this is my childhood friend, Princess Katara of the Water Tribe."

Mustering up a smile, Katara looked to the absolutely beautiful noblewoman that her friend was dating and held her hand out. "Hello."

Mai looked down at the girl's hand then to her boyfriend, not understanding what was happening.

Lu Ten leaned close to the Water Princess's ear, "We're not in that iced over nation of yours, dear." He gave her hand that laid on his arm a firm squeeze. "Don't embarrass me."

Retracting her hand, Katara's smile faltered and she looked for Zuko's assistance in this awkward moment. He cleared his throat.

"It's called a handshake. Many in the Water Tribes Greet their peers with it." Zuko smiled, rubbing his girlfriend's back as his arm was around her and looked to Katara that looked less uncomfortable.

"Oh." The noblewoman said in such a dead tone. "You'll have to forgive me, your highness. I wasn't familiar with the gesture."

Katara made an more awkward expression as she felt her fingertips begin to burn slightly from the hand laying on top of them. "No, it's fine. I should have known better." She said as she tried not to make obvious the pain she was in.

The way her eyes watered as she cast her eyes down didn't go unnoticed by Zuko or Mai, and suddenly they both became uncomfortable. Lu Ten realized this and made a joke about her feet. Saying that her shoes barely fit due to her wide feet and how she needed to sit down. He tugged the princess along with him as he proceeded to enter the theater with his cousin trailing behind him with a sudden distasteful expression on his face.

"Stay out of it." Mai told him as she stopped him halfway. "It's not our business."

"But Mai, this isn't right." Zuko told her.

Shaking her head, "I heard she's an admiral and prodigy waterbender. If she needed saving she could do it herself, but she won't. What do you think that tells you?" Mai looked at him with her standard stoic gaze. "She needs this alliance and you'd be messing it up if you get involved."

He hated how right his girlfriend was but he couldn't just let this continue. There had to be something he could do. Anything. Maybe he should say something to his father. His father was good about being discreet with things and would handle this without risking the alliance.

In the theater, the four all sat in the private royal box. Lu Ten sat with Katara to his left as he kept a few seats between him and his cousin. Zuko glanced at the way their hands were clasped together and saw the look of misery on the Water Princess's face. It took everything not to say something but Mai helped reel him back in.

Halfway through the play, Katara felt Lu Ten's hand ease up on hers, the heat and pressure taken off of hers was a relief. However; she felt his hand move onto her thigh, giving it a bit of a squeeze as he glanced at her. She didn't meet his gaze as he continued moving his hand up her thigh. Her heart started drumming at the obvious sign of where his mind was. Her grandmother told her about these advances from men and how to deal with them. But she couldn't just kick him in the privates or slap him or even call him out. She had to endure and figure way out of this.

"I bet no one's touched you, have they?" Lu Ten whispered to her.

Swallowing hard she shook her head and heard him chuckle as he turned slightly in his seat towards her. His hand on her thigh squeezed tighter as he dipped his head to her neck and ghosted his lips against the skin above her choker.

"My luck." His warm breath sent shivers down her back. "I've always wanted to know what a virgin tasted like."

Katara's eyes widened as she abruptly pushed him away and stood up, "I need to go to the ladies' room." She hurried and said before rushing beyond the curtains.

Zuko and Mai saw the princess leave the box. They then looked to Lu Ten that looked annoyed and slouched back in his seat with his fingers to his temple. Something must have happened while they were distracted with the play. Against his girlfriend's better judgement, Zuko stood and slipped out after Katara.

In the hallway, trying to wipe her tears as her makeup was starting to mess up, Katara reached the ladies room and stood in front of the mirror trying to fix herself up. She was almost at her wits end with that prince. It was so frustrating and demeaning to not be able to give him what he deserved, which was her fist in his face. Tui and La, she had to be strong. For her people, for her country, for her father. They needed this from her. They needed her to endure this maddening experience for their sake.

Gripping the rim of the sink as she started crying again, Katara shook and placed her hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't be so loud. _I can't take this. I need to but I can't._ She slipped down into a crouching positioning as she hung to the sink. _Tui and La, please give me the strength to endure. Please. My mom suffered worse than I ever have. Just please let me be strong like her._ Her hand slipped to the pendant of her necklace. _I need to be strong like you, mom._

As she fixed herself up, unable to do much about her puffy eyes, Katara left the bathroom and was about to return to the private box until she looked up and saw Zuko. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, seeming to have been waiting for her.

"Zuko, what are y-"

"I know what's been happening, Katara. I didn't want to say anything before because I was afraid of how you'd respond but I can't ignore this." He walked up to her. "He hits you, doesn't he? And if not that, he'll do something else."

Gulping, Katara shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, about to walk around him before he stopped her.

Hands grabbing her upper arms, Zuko looked her dead in her eyes. "You don't want to ruin this alliance and I understand that but let me help you. You don't have to deal with this alone."

Shoving him away from her, "You don't understand. If you did, you wouldn't even be having this conversation with me. Now stop. I'm fine. I can handle this alone."

"Kat-"

"Leave me alone, Zuko. And if you bring this up to anyone, especially your father, I'll hate you for it." Katara glared at him from over her shoulder as she was about to walk back to the box.

However; when she did and he followed behind her, a few people jumped out from nowhere and attacked her. Zuko raced towards her as strange looking men knocked her out with a cloth over her face but he found himself struck from behind with a blow to the head. He collapsed on the ground and watched as his vision went out, Katara's limp body be carried out of the nearest window.

"Poor royal brat. You're just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Someone said as they stepped over him and crouched.

His eyes unable to focus as he looked up at a pair of green eyes behind a black mask.

"You'll just have to could with us."

….

"What the hell do you mean they are missing?!" Ozai raged as he looked to his nephew along with his brother and wife.

They were on their way to bed when Lu Ten and Lady Mai showed up telling them about an incident at the theater. Both Princess Katara and Zuko were missing. Workers had said there was commotion taking place down the hall but by the time they reached it, there was a broken vase on the carpet and a mysterious figure jumping from the window. It was assumed that whatever happened to them, they were definitely kidnapped.

Ursa had broken down into tears as she heard that her son had been taken. She never thought in a million years that her son would ever be a victim of kidnapping. How did this happen? She couldn't help but blame the girl he was with. Princess Katara was high profiled and brought too much attention to him. Whoever took him was probably only targeting the girl and he got caught in the middle of things.

As he paced back and forth, trying to figure out who would possibly do this and why, Ozai looked to his brother.

"What are your thoughts, Iroh? Who took Katara and my son?" Toning his temper down so that he could concentrate.

Sighing, "Whoever this is was after Princess Katara for sure. Zuko just happened to be there when it happened. I'd say the only people capable of doing this would be those of the Earth Kingdom."

"Why would they go so far?" Ozai tried wrapping his head around this. He figured that they'd be the ones but why risk making enemies with the Fire Nation.

Iroh looked to his son and furrowed his brows, "Princess Katara's brother was meant to marry the Northern Earth King's daughter but instead married Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe. The same was done here when my son became betrothed to Princess Katara."

"You think they'll harm her?" Ozai asked.

Reluctantly, Iroh nodded his head. They'd probably do worse than harm her. He wouldn't be surprised if the girl was found dead somewhere. Her Nation was already at war with the Northern Earth Kingdom. She would just be another casualty of war. Even more, she was vital to her tribe. If they killed the heiress of the Southern Water Tribe, they'd be sealing the country's fate.

"Damn it! Why didn't you keep watch of her?!" The Second Prince turned his anger on his nephew as his fist lit up in flames.

Iroh jumped in front of his brother to stop him from striking his son as Lu Ten flinched away from his uncle's attempt to attack him.

"Ozai, Calm down!"

"You had one job and that was to watch that girl! Why weren't you with her when she was taken?!" Ozai glared murderously at his cowering nephew. If anything happened to Katara, he'd kill the boy in a heartbeat.

Mai glanced at young prince that she and her boyfriend went out on a double date with and rolled her eyes at how he cowered in fear. _Coward._ He could hit a girl but when it came to facing other men, the Prince was about as tough as the women he put his hands on.

Deciding since her boyfriend got caught in this mess because of Lu Ten, Mai would make him pay for it. "Princess Katara ran out of the private box. I don't know why but I'm guessing she and Prince Lu Ten had a falling out."

 _Damn bitch!_ Lu Ten glared at her as his uncle raged more and his father was doing everything he could to keep him away.

"Uncle, please! It was nothing serious. She wasn't favoring the play and wanted to leave. That was all." He lied.

Not buying that shit story, "Then why didn't you go after her?!"

"I was but then Zuko chased her down. I figured since they were friends that he could get through to her better than I could. I didn't know they'd be attacked."

Growling louder, Ozai pushed his brother off of him and backed away to keep himself from taking his anger out on his idiot nephew. He knew there had to be another reason but that wasn't the point right now. Katara and Zuko were missing. In the custody of hostile men. The likelihood they could both turn up dead was high. He didn't like those odds.

The Second Prince stormed off, about to gather his spies and take action now. The longer they stood around like a bunch of idiots the harder it would be to find them.

…..

A/N:

Poor Katara just wants to beat the snot out of Lu Ten but then she ends up getting kidnapped. Her experience in the Fire Nation is not going too well for her. Maybe that'll change soon.

Hoped you guess liked this chapter, I'll be back soon with more! Love you guys and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

I'm back! Also heads up, the parts with Katara in captivity take place a day before scenes with Ozai. Alright now, enjoy!

Chapter 9:

Shit! What is this?! Katara woke up on her side with a gag over her mouth and her entire body tied in thick rope. She glanced around and saw that she was in a room with no windows, a dim lit candle, laying on an old filthy cot, with only one way in and out of the room. A metal door that looked deadbolt to the wall. Her breathing increased as she looked harder at the door. It really was deadbolt. She was so about to panic.

What the hell happened? All she remembered was walking away from Zuko and then some black cloth going over her mouth before losing consciousness. After that there was nothing. Was she attacked? Kidnapped? The answer was clear. Looking at where she was it was obvious she had been kidnapped. This looked like a place for kidnapped victims.

Damn it! How'd I let my guard down?!

"Ah, you're awake princess." A voice from the door of the cot she laid on caused her to turned her immediate attention to it.

Squirming around, Katara screamed and thrashed when she saw a man in all black, from head to toe, standing there with a knife in his hands. He chuckled darkly at her as she continued screaming and squirming.

"Oh, don't worry, you're in good hands. For now." The man said as he walked around to the side of the bed and crouched in front of her. He sheathed his knife and then reached to grab her gag, yanking it down from her mouth.

Holding a finger to his lip, "Scream or make too much noise and I'll cut one of your pretty little fingers off."

Katara stared wide eye at this man as he lifted back to his feet and backed himself up against the wall, folding his arms over his chest.

"What do you want? Why did you kidnap me? What is all this about?" The princess asked as her mind raced.

From the way his eyes sparked, she could tell he was smirking behind his face mask. "One question at a time, princess. Though it's not like I can answer any of them. I have orders to keep you in the dark until our boss is ready to see you."

Gulping hard at his response, Katara looked away from him and tried giving herself a moment to think. What could possibly be going on? Who would want to take her captive? She didn't have enemies that she knew of. Was this to do with her trying to look into those rumors of treason or was this something separate all together? Her mind tried searching for the answers but she couldn't think of who or why anyone would do this.

A loud bang was heard on the metal door and the man answered it as Katara's eyes shifted up to it. When the door opened through the man stomping his foot, her answer came to her. These were earthbenders. It would explain the metal door and why she had been kidnapped. This was a political matter. She was targeted because she was a princess of the Water Tribe.

Suddenly, a man entered the room from the metal door. He wore his mask pulled down from off his mouth and grinned at her. His brown hair was shaggy and he had this strange vibe to him.

"Is it time?" The man that had been in the room with her asked.

Nodding his head, "Yes, but the boss says he wants her gagged and blindfolded when we bring her to him."

"Sorry, princess but we have our orders." The man leaned from off the wall and was upon her, pulling her gag back over her mouth as she tried biting him. He chuckled and tightened the gag as the shaggy haired guy pulled out a blindfold.

It was tied over her eyes and she soon felt herself lifted from off the bed. She wiggled and struggled against the two of them as she was carried out of the room by her upper arms. If only she could see where she was or get her free from these bindings then she'd stand a chance. However; it didn't seem like either would happen.

Before long another metal door opened and Katara could hear from the sound it made that that whatever room she was being taken to was large and hollow room. Her senses twitched however, when feeling her element nearby. It was only a little but it was enough to tell her there were pipes in the room. She could feel water flow and hear it drip in the corner of the room. Whoever brought her here didn't know she was practically a master waterbender. These morons were done for if she got loose in here.

Forced onto her knees, Katara felt her head be pressed onto a cold surface by a hand.

"Princess Katara." A unfamiliar voice caller her name and she heard footsteps make their way to her. "Daughter of Chieftain Hakoda and late Chieftainess Kya. Heir to the South Pole and Admiral of the Southern fleet. We've been looking for you."

Squirming in her bondage, Katara tried saying something but a bang was placed on the surface where her head laid and she stopped. The vibrations gave her head a spin. She groaned into her gag as she felt her hair grabbed and yanked back.

"Remove her blindfold." The voice ordered.

The blindfold fell from the princess's eyes and her blue eyes were already glaring at whoever had been talking to her. She looked up at a man with long grey hair and dark green eyes. He was old and yet didn't feel that way from his presence. This man had a youthful presence. Must be from staying active or bending, she deduced. It was likely a physical altercation with him would be quite the fight but one she wouldn't mind taking her chance with if it meant getting free.

Looking into the fiery blue eyes of this young princess, "Rumors said you were beautiful. The ocean's gift to the Water Tribes. I find they were severely lacking in their description. Your looks are enough to make men go to war for you."

Not at all flattered, the princess mumbled something into her gag, likely an insult or swears. The old man looked to the two men standing behind her and signaled them. Katara was lifted back to her feet. The old man turned and began walking over to what looked like a tub. She was carried behind him and her eyes found the source of water she had felt.

"Ungag her." He ordered.

As soon as the gag fell off, Katara immediately started swearing and making threats.

"You fucking creeps! What the hell do you want?!" She growled.

The old man smirked and nodded to one of the men. He watched as the girl hissed in pain as her hair was pulled roughly. Her eyes glared even more callously at him as she growled through her clenched teeth.

"Mind your tongue, young one. I just have a few questions for you. Ones I'm sure you know." He said calmly.

"Like what?!" She asked.

"The Northern Tribe's Capital is hidden from any that are not of tribal descent. Where is it located?"

"As if I'd answer that question, bite me!" She hissed pridefully.

The old man shook his head and signaled. Katara's head was forced down into the water in seconds, before she could catch her breath and she was held down for longer than she expected. When they pulled her back up, she spit out the water and gasped, coughing as air filled her lungs.

"Let's try this again. Where is the Northern city located?" The old man asked again.

Blinking the water from her eyes as she panted. "Go fuck yourself." She said.

And once again, she was dunked back into the water and held there until they decided to bring her back. This continued for nearly thirty minutes until the old man got fed up with her responses and had his men stop. They were getting nowhere. Perhaps, killing her and throwing her body onto the steps of the Fire Nation palace would be enough to get the next person they captured to talk. If even a princess wasn't exempt from the cruelty of war then no one would be. But now wasn't the time. He still wanted to see if he could get her to talk.

"You could have saved yourself the torment if you had just told us what we wanted to know." He said. "Take her to the cell block with our more hostile guests. I know they'll be happy to see a pretty face like yours, princess."

Azulon was gravely disappointed with what he heard took place at the theater last night. He had troops scout and question everyone that worked at the theater. It was vital that he get the princess and his grandson back alive. The Earth Kingdom would not get away with this.

The Fire Lord ordered every member of his family to be closely guarded at all times and no one was allowed to leave the palace. This didn't sit well with his second son as Ozai had planned to go into the city looking for his son and Katara himself. He ordered the guards to have him put in a holding cell if he tried leaving against his orders. Azulon knew his rebellious second child would test him and was prepared to apprehend him if need be. For the sake of the crown and royal line, no one was to leave palace grounds for any reason.

"I knew it." Ursa said as she crossed her arms and saw her husband and their daughter dress to leave. In their black tight suits, they pulled their collars to their mouths as they looked to the woman, unfazed by her catching them.

Azula looked to her father and he gestured for her to get their things with a head movement. As she left, Ozai walked up to his wife and towered over her.

"You think I'll tell?" She could see the implied threat in his eyes. "Our son's dead if we leave this to your father to deal with. Regardless of your reasons, I want you to find them. Bring my son back, Ozai. Please, I beg of you."

Nodding his head, Ozai turned to see his daughter had come back with their weapons. Every member of the royal family had a weaponed they specialized in in the case they had to get their hands dirty and didn't want it tracing back to them. Zuko's was dual broadswords, Azula had the shortsword, Ursa's was the bow, and Ozai was the dagger for up close and personal combat.

Storing his sheathed blade behind his back, Ozai pushed past his wife and Azula followed behind him.

"I'll distract the guards." Ursa said as she left the room with them and slid the panel door close.

As Ursa went to turn the guards' attention elsewhere, the second prince lifted his daughter up to climb the roof before pulling himself up and taking off. They moved quick as to not draw attention.

Making it outside the palace walls, the two kept to the shadows with their quick pace. Ozai had gotten entail from his spies of a couple of places where a few Earth Kingdom citizens were staying in the city. He planned to check out every place before the sun came up.

First place was a tavern on the east end of the city. A haven for most criminal activities. Plenty of foreigners were also in this area. The perfect place to find these kidnapping mercenaries.

Scoping the place from a rooftop nearby, Azula pointed in front of her at a few men she saw walk out the tavern. "Earth Kingdom clothes. I say we follow them." She said as she was about to climb down.

Ozai raised his hand for her to stop and shook his head, "Their colors are green but those are nomads."

"Who's to say their not involved? I never trusted those sneaky monks." Azula narrowed her eyes at her target. She just wanted to get her hands dirty already.

"If you think they're involved then I've taught you nothing of the other nations." Ozai said in a disappointed tone that caused her to calm her bloodlust. "Follow my lead from this point on. I won't risk an unnecessary incident taking place tonight."

The two climbed down the roof and stalked through the streets looking for any signs or clues. Another place they checked out was a brothel ran by a few Earth Kingdom immigrants. They were originally from Bei Seng Sei, a huge red flag with how they were at war with a certain princess's country.

Ozai sent Azula in to check out the place. She pulled down the collar from her mouth and threw her cloak over her black suit. When she entered the brothel, first think she noticed was the amount of Earth Kingdom immigrants. It raised her suspicions higher as she made her way through the crowd of prostitutes and customers. The place wreaked of sweet pea and musk. The usual smell of a brothel on this end of town.

Reaching a bar area, Azula sat herself in a stool and tried pretending to be a guest. Wanting to fit in. She even ordered a drink and made glances towards some of the half dressed women of the room. It would be a lie if she said she hadn't found some of these women attractive. Whores as they may be, they were still very tempting to someone of her status.

"Bourbon plum, why would a girl as young as you be drinking a drink as bitter as that?" A woman with short brown hair and bright green eyes came up to her. "Wouldn't you rather have something sweeter?"

Looking over her shoulder at the woman, Azula looked her up and down and smirked. "What do you have in mind?" She raised a brow.

Moments later, Azula had the woman thrown up against the wall with her mouth on hers as she stripped the woman of her clothes. The female firebender ravished the prostitute with lustful kisses and grabbed her by the breast. The two panted heavily as they tried getting each other from their clothes. It was burning hot and it amplified the hunger in them both.

Azula moved her hand from the woman's breast to beneath her gown and immediately pleasured her with her fingers. She smirked as the woman moaned loudly, begging for another finger.

"I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want." Azula placed kisses along her neck.

Panting hard, "What is it? Anything I'll give it to you."

"Mercenaries? Where are they?" She asked.

Chuckling as she shook her head, feeling her pleasure increase. "Haha, you are a funny girl."

"I don't mean to be." Azula said sweetly before bringing her shortsword from its sheath and holding it at the woman's neck in seconds.

Her green eyes opened and did so widely before settling into a scowl as Azula continued grinning.

"Oh don't think I couldn't see the blood stain on your gown when you approached me or taste the copper on your skin." Azula said as she pressed her blade closer to the prostitutes neck. "You know who I am and what I want, otherwise you wouldn't be going out of your way to distract me. You don't even like other women. I can tell when someone's faking."

The prostitute hissed and spit at Azula causing her to grab her face with her sharp nails, sinking them into her face as she squeezed.

"Tell me, you cheap whore, where's my brother and the princess?!" Growing impatient.

Shaking her head as she glared fearlessly, "You royals don't scare me, my lady."

"Then you haven't met my father yet." Azula grinned.

Katara groaned in pain as she was thrown into a cell by her captors. One of them cut the rope from her and ungagged her. She spit at them when the gag fell off and received a kick to the stomach. Falling over onto her side, the princess watched them leave the cell and shut the metal bars behind them.

"Play nice with the other prisoners, alright, princess?" One of them said mockingly.

Not having a clue what that was supposed to mean, Katara leaned against the wall to pull herself to her feet as she held her gut. Damn it! I've gotta get out of here! She looked around her cell and saw only a old worn cot. There was nothing that could help her escape. She could feel no moisture in the air or any water nearby. However; she did noticed that they had to be onboard an enormous ship. The slight and subtle rocking feeling was apparent. That meant if she could find a window, she'd be good to escape. There was just the issue of the getting out of this cell.

Walking up to the cell bars, Katara looked them over and tried to see if she could squeeze herself through them. Her top half could but from the waist down she was shaped very much like tribeswomen. Wide hips and quite the portioned backside. It wouldn't get through the bars. So, she tried her luck with toying with the keyhole of the cell door. However; as she used one of the hairpins in her hair, she noticed a face staring at her from across her cell, in another cell.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, girl." A filthy looking old man told her. "Once you open your cell, you can't lock it without a key."

Raising her brow as she continued toying with the lock, "Why would I want to lock it back? I'm trying to get the hell out of here." She replied.

"A girl like you is safest in the cell. There are a few men, really rough men that managed to get out of their cells, if they see you, I fear what they might do to you." He warned her.

Popping the lock open, "Well, I might not look it but I can handle my own."

"Suit yourself. I tried to warn you." The old man said.

Shrugging her shoulders as she took off running, Katara wasn't about to sit around and hide in her cage. She needed to get out and fast. There was no telling if the ship had left Fire Nation waters yet or how long she had been out. If she ran into any hostile men, she'd just fight her way through. Simple.

Rounding a corner, Katara saw what looked like light. Sunlight. She sighed in relief and ran towards the light. As she did, she suddenly realized that it was coming from the ceiling. A ceiling window. A giant ceiling window above an enormous room with rough looking men swarming the area. She yelped quietly and pulled herself to the wall so to not be seen. _There's no way I can take all those men_. She peeked back to the large quantity of men. But I've gotta find a way out.

The princess looked around and tried to see if she could spot a way around them but as she did, a loud voice suddenly came out of nowhere and all the men quiet down from their chattering.

"Just found out we've got us a newbie!" The man yelling took to the top of one of the tables. A few voices mumbled things that couldn't be heard collectively. "And it's a woman. A princess to be exact."

Suddenly, the room was filled with whistles and catcalls.

"Aye, is she pretty?"

"Is she young or old?"

"Where she from?"

All these questions came out of the blue and Katara swallowed hard as she pulled herself back against the wall, holding her chest as she felt panic.

"How about we all find out? Heard she'd be in the cell block that way." The man told them all.

Shit! Now she needed to hide or do something before they caught her. Katara dashed back down the hall she came. It was her hope that the old man was lying about the cell doors. If she got back to her cell and couldn't lock it, there was no telling what those men would do if they got to her.

Making it back to her cell, Katara hurried to lock the cell door back before those men came rushing down the hall. She backed up as one of them made it to her cell and threw themselves at the bar with a grin on their face.

"Oh my, she's a pretty one." A man with wide eyes said as he looked her up and down, causing her to fall on her bottom in fear. She grimaced when he licked his lips.

As the other man came to her cell, they all made similar faces and stuck their tongues out, flicking it at her in a suggestive manner.

"Lao's right. The girl is a pretty one. Look at those big eyes." A tall and broad looking man commented.

Eying her crazily was an average looking guy, "Big blue eyes. We got us a Water Tribe girl."

"Water Tribe princess." Someone corrected him.

The average looking guy smirked at her, "Princess, huh? Bet she's got a tight cunt. What I wouldn't give to break that virgin barrier of hers."

The man from before nudged him, "Who says you get first grabs, Huan?"

"I say. Besides, those guys that brought her here told me about her. So I get to have her first." Huan marveled at the blue eyed woman and how frightened she was. He could feel himself become arouse merely at the sight of her. He wondered what she looked like under her kimono.

"It gets a little hot in here, princess. You should make yourself comfortable and get out of those clothes." Huan told her.

Furrowing her brows in disgust, Katara looked away from the men. She'd kill them if they touched her. It was enough she had to deal with Lu Ten and his bullshit. These assholes were dead meat if they laid even a finger on her. La, she just hoped she could find a way out of here.

Pulling his dagger from the prostitute's body, Ozai wiped the blood on her clothes and looked over to the docks. So they're on a ship about to depart for the Earth Kingdom.

Azula glanced down at the woman her father just killed. It was a shame. The woman was attractive but a pretty face didn't warrant her father sparing a life. She pulled her collar to her mouth and went to her father's side.

"You killed her?" She asked.

Scuffing, "Rule number one, sweetheart. Never leave loose ends. Anyone that sees your face or knows your name, you kill them if they know too much." Ozai told his daughter right as he sheathed his dagger. "Now come, the docks is where we look."

Arriving at the docks, the duo stayed close to the crates and peeked over it to see if they could spot any clues to which ship the mercenaries were on.

"See anything?" Ozai asked his daughter as she scouted.

"No." She said.

"Then let's take a look around. Surely, they are somewhere around here." Ozai unsheathed his dagger and proceeded cautiously with his daughter.

The two of them checked things out around each docked ship. Looking for signs that would tell them that Katara and Zuko were onboard. They couldn't very well board a ship unless they had some speculation that the two were on board, otherwise, they would run into trouble a dozen times before they found them.

Ozai grew more and more anxious to find the girl. The longer it took finding her the worse he got. He swears when he gets his hands on the ones that took her, he was going to rip them apart and as for her, he was keeping her on a leash from this point forward. He didn't want her out of his sight. Every time he did, it seemed something would go wrong. He couldn't trust anyone to watch after that idiot girl but himself.

Making her way past a fisherman's boat, Azula heard some groaning and paused. She removed her shortsword and carefully approached the fisherman's boat. The closer she got, the more she heard groaning. Jumping down from the docks into the boat, Azula swayed back and forth for a moment until the boat settled. The groaning was louder when the boat rocked from her jumping into it. She traced it to the fishing net on the other side of the small boat. With her blade raised high, she went to the net and yanked it off, her sword to the neck of whoever was there.

Dropping her sword, Azula's eyes widened, "Zuko?" She tilted her head at the sight of him, laying on his back, hand on the left of his face.

"Father! Come here!" She shouted, disregarding that she could be heard by someone else.

The second prince hissed at her to quiet her voice when he appeared. However; as he approached her and looked down at the fishnets. His eyes spotted his son's boots and slowly traveled up to see his face. Or what was left of his face. Ozai's brows furrowed as he pushed past his daughter and went to kneel by where his son laid.

"Zuko." He looked down at the utter mess his son was. What the hell happened?

Katara curled up on her cot trying to pretend there wasn't a creep watching her from the other side of the cell bars. All she wanted to do was rest up and get her energy back. It was going to take a lot of energy to toss these guys around and honestly, it was hard to see herself getting through all of them. She wasn't sure she could do it. Tui and La, be with her.

"Aye, give the girly some room. She's not going anywhere, Huan." One the men called from down the hall.

Eying the princess laying on her cot with her back turned to him, "I guess I'll see you later, princess. Hopefully, by then you'll be a little more talkative."

When the man left, Katara got up from her cot and went back to the bars of her cell. She wanted to see if there was any sign of those creeps around.

"See, I told you." The old man in a cell across from her.

Rolling her eyes, "Yeah, well I can't just stay in here. I've gotta escape."

"You're a stubborn girl. One day you're going to get yourself hurt."

Why's everyone say that? She groaned in her head. Maybe because it was true and she knew that. However; the moment, her stubbornness hadn't failed her yet. It was sheer willpower that gave her the drive she needed to get all that she had accomplished done. How could she not have faith in her stubbornness?

The princess was about to say something to the old man when she heard a bunch of yelling coming from down the hall. It sounded like someone was getting beat up or something. She backed away from the bars and listened as whoever was doing the beating swore and made threats to kill the person they were beating. Faintly, she could hear the person grunting and groaning in pain. The last strike caused her to cringe as it sounded like the beaten person coughed up blood.

"Royal piece of trash!" The attacker said. "You're that damn second Prince's son! Agni, I'd like to get my hands on him after he got me locked up in here!"

Katara's eyes widened as her hands trembled to her lips, _Zuko?_ How was he here too? Did they take him when she was taken? Oh La, no. This wasn't good. No. She needed to get to him.

Waiting for the sound of footsteps to leave, Katara went back to her cell bars and picked her lock. The old man across from her shook his head at her, giving her a silent warning, but she ignored it. If that was Zuko down the hall, then she needed to get to him. He got dragged into this because of her. This was her fault. She needed to help him.

The princess picked her lock and once again, slipping out of her cell. She quietly made her way to where she heard Zuko's attacker. When she reached it, she noticed his cell door had been wide open and there was a pick in it. She collected the pick to make sure it couldn't be used on hers and then went into the cell. Seeing Zuko on the floor curled up with a small puddle of blood where he had coughed it up, the princess ran to him and crouched down.

"Zuko." She whispered his name as she shook him gently. "Zuko."

Groaning as he looked up at the sound of the voice with his bruised left eyes, Zuko saw Katara staring down at him with worry. "Katara...wh-what's happening?" His voice was weak.

Trying to gather him before someone returned, Katara threw his arm over her shoulder and lifted him. She exited his cell and pulled him along with her back to where hers. As she practically dragged his beaten body down the hall, she managed to trip slightly over a metal piece laying on the ground. She hissed and regained herself, continuing to drag Zuko to her cell. However; the noise alerted someone and she stilled for a moment when she heard the voices again. _Shit!_

The Water Princess hissed as she moved with a quickness to her cell, carefully laying Zuko on her cot before rushing back to her cell to lock the door. Just as she was about to pull away, the man from earlier threw himself at her cell door and shook it, hoping to get in. She jumped back and hissed when he growled at her.

"You little cunt! You think you're clever leaving your cell and slipping back in without getting caught!" Huan yelled as he shook the cell door. "Next time you leave, I'll be waiting."

Katara eyed him as she backed herself to where she had laid Zuko and turned her gaze from the pervert.

Smirking as he noticed the boy in her cell, "Oh, I see. He's your boyfriend or something? They took you and him." Huan remarked as he eyed her slipping the outer layer of her kimono off. "Gonna fix up what Renji did to him so you can have your little cunt fucked. I'd be happy to help you with that, princess. Just come over here and I'll give ya a good pounding."

Utterly disgusted by the creep, Katara tried her best to ignore him as she tore the sleeve of her kimono off and wrapped it around Zuko's bleeding forearm. She then laid her hands over his chest and looked to where he was staring weakly up at her.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. But this is going to hurt a bit." She told him. With no water at her disposal, Katara had to resort to a method that was a last resort for healers. Using the blood and bodily fluids to heal. It was excruciatingly painful for the one it was done on but seeing as he could have internal bleeding from how he coughed up blood, she didn't want to risk him dying.

Zuko nodded his head and she gave him the obi of her kimono to bite down on. As soon as he planting his teeth into the belt, his gold eyes widened as he screamed through the mouth guard. Katara furrowed her brows as she could see the obvious agony in his eyes and feel some of the pain he was enduring.

Huan watched as the girl was doing something to the boy in her bed and from the sounds of it, it wasn't good. He backed away from her cell as he looked slightly frightened of her. Any woman that could cause a man to scream like that with only a touch was dangerous. He had better go tell the guys this.

When she managed to heal the source of the bleeding, Katara stopped and gave Zuko the chance to relax after that. She wanted to heal his scratches and bruises but it might be too much. They weren't serious and could easily heal on their own. Besides, he might not want her to use that method on him again.

Letting the obi fall from his mouth, Zuko panted as he laid there in the aftermath of that painful experience. Whatever she did to him, he was glad it was over.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to heal the internal bleeding." Katara said as she sat on the bend of her knees.

Shaking his head as he squeezed his eyes close from the pain he felt turning on his side. "It's fine. Thank you."

"I wish I knew you were in here too. I would have gotten to you before those creeps did." She said feeling utterly miserable from getting him involved in this mess. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess with me."

Zuko looked at Katara, "At least you don't have to do this alone." Forcing a smile though he was in great pain.

Sighing, Katara pulled her knees to her chest and looked to the cell bars. "Yeah, well this is the one time I'm willing to admit I need help. Those guys that beat you up are trying to get their hands on me too. I need to get us out of here but with those creeps making rounds to my cell, I don't know how I'll be able to do that."

The injured firebender sat up in the cot and winced a little, "I know a way out. I managed to find it but those guys knew who I was and attacked me. Guess my dad is pretty well known outside the palace."

"What do you mean?" The princess was curious.

Scuffing. "We're not the only ones that sneak out to the city to play cards. My father does. He's been visiting opium dens and gambles. Guess a lot of guys here got their lives betted on and lost to him. They took their anger out on me."

La, what was up with the Second Prince? Honestly, she couldn't say she was surprised at this point. Ozai seemed to have a ton of secrets to him. It made her wonder what else he was hiding.

As Zuko leaned his back to the wall, he asked Katara what was going on. It didn't take long to explain. People from the Earth Kingdom had taken her captive all for the purpose of learning the Northern Water Tribe's Capital city. It was a well known face the North kept the birth place of waterbending hidden from anyone that wasn't of tribal descent. The city was sacred to all tribespeople. Especially waterbenders.

"And those guys? What do they want?" Zuko asked as he gestured his eyes to the cell bars.

Crossing her arms, she raised a brow and tilted her head. "What do you think? I'm the only girl in this cell block."

"Oh!" He said as he flushed and looked away from her. "Well, I didn't know if you did something to them or what. You know you're sort of rude until someone gets to know you." He chuckled.

Smirking at the humor, Katara snickered to herself and rolled her eyes. She couldn't very well deny it or get mad. It was the truth. Something she tried working on. Something his father tried working on her with. But no, those guys hadn't even gotten to see how rude she was because they were so busy drooling over her. Why were guys such perverts?

…..

"My son!" Ursa cried as she laid across Zuko's unconscious body.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Ozai stared at his son's bandaged form and clenched his fist. Who did this? Who did this to his son? Zuko's face had been scorched off. The physicians declared that there would be permanent damage. A royal bearing a scar of that size upon their face was unheard of. It was a disgrace. Whoever did this would pay tenfold. Ozai would be sure of it.

Cupping the side of her son's face that was unharmed, Ursa looked at him tearfully. Her son. Her first born. She couldn't stand to look at him be so beaten and battered. Who did this to her son?

"Ozai." Ursa looked over her shoulder to her husband. "I want them dead. Whoever did this, I want them dead."

The second prince nodded his head. Of course, whoever did this to their son would die. Despite popular belief, Ozai did love his children though he had a strange way of going about it.

Both their attention was taken as they heard the pained moan of their son. Slowly but surely, Zuko's unbandaged eye opened. His vision was blurred for a moment as he tried getting a look of his surroundings. He didn't remember much before going black but he did remember him and Katara climbing from out the ceiling door of that prison-ship. They had made it. They had finally escaped after six days in that Agni awful place.

As his eye finally registered what was around him, Zuko saw both his parents looking at him with worried gazes. His mother cried out something before throwing her arms around him. He reacted slow but placed his hand on her back, patting it to comfort her. He was alright. He was alright now.

"My son, what happened to you?!" His mother pulled away to look at him with teary eyes.

Opening his mouth to answer, he first coughed and winced at the pain it put on his ribs. As his aching cough stopped, Zuko moved his hand to the side of his face and began telling them about the prison ship they had been on. Both of his parents grimaced at the details. He didn't want to think about that place anymore. He was just glad things were fine and they were out of that place.

"How's Katara? Is she alright?" Zuko asked them.

They furrowed their brows at him in confusion.

Confused by their expressions, "What? Is she not alright?"

"Sweetheart, your father and sister only found you. Katara wasn't anywhere to be seen." Ursa told her son.

Shocked and suddenly panicking, "No, that can't be. She was right behind me. She pushed me into the water and-and-" He suddenly remembered Katara screaming as she was pulled back down from the ceiling door.

Ozai demanded his son tell him what ship he had come from and where it was located. When he had gathered this information, the second prince left from the room as soon as he was given the information. Ursa kissed her son's forehead and told him to get some rest before she hurried behind Ozai.

Following behind him on the outdoor walkway, "Ozai! Ozai! Ozai, get back here!"

"What the hell do you want?!" Ozai growled as he was heading to his chambers to get ready to leave out again.

"Our son's been severely injured and all you can think about is that girl!" Ursa yelled. "It's her fault this happened!"

Turning abruptly, the Fire prince shoved his wife up against the wall and towered over her with an menacing gaze. "That girl is my responsibility. I swore to protect her. I'm going to go get her and bring her back." He said through his clenched teeth.

"If you find that girl, don't bring her back here! I don't want her around my children!" Ursa hissed as she rose to him, unafraid by his tactic of intimidation. "She's nothing but trouble!"

"This is my domain, Ursa!"

"Bring her back here and I swear you will regret it. I swear it on my life, you will regret it!" She threatened.

Ozai didn't take the threat lightly. Ursa was anything but innocent. Every royal had blood on their hands and hers were stained no less than his.

Backing off of her as he scowled at her, "where the hell else is she supposed to be, Ursa?!"

"See if Iroh wants to look after her." The Fire Princess pushed him out of her way and headed back to her son's chambers.

…

Just when Katara thought things were bad, her captors had come back for her, and dragged her out of her cell. Zuko tried helping her but they knocked him out before he could do a thing. When she was brought back to that torture room, she liked to call it, they strapped her to the table in the middle of the room.

Once again they asked her questions of the Northern capital and once again she refused to answer them. Her punishment, having her mouth forced open and having one of her back tooth extracted. She screamed as it was yanked from her gums. They proceeded to ask her more questions. Different ones. Ones that could turn the war in their favor. Katara continued to refuse to answer and she endured more torturing. They placed a sack on her head as she was strapped down and forced her to experience the sensation of drowning. She was then taken off the table and stripped from her clothes, tied by her wrists to the wall with her back facing them. The humiliation she felt didn't last as it was replaced with the agony she felt from being whipped. Her back was raw by the time they finished with her. The pain had been too much for her and Katara passed out.

When she was brought back to her cell unconscious and thrown onto the floor, Zuko gathered her off the floor and glared at their captors that left without a word. He carried her to the cot and laid her there. Taking a look at her he could see that they must have tortured information out of her or at least tried to, he knew she wouldn't dare give up anything. Even for her own sake. She was afterall the future Chieftain of the South Pole. He noticed blood coming from her back and rolled her over. The mere under gown that they brought her back in was soaked in blood.

Flipping her onto her back, Zuko swallowed hard and lifted her gown up. His eyes widened at the sight. The skin of her back had been torn up. She had deep lashes run up and down her back. Blood oozing from them. He quickly took the outer layer of her kimono she had left behind and tore it, wanting to stop the bleeding.

As Zuko did this, Katara slowly came to and cracked her eyes open.

"Zuko?" She saw him knelt by the cot tearing her kimono with his teeth. "What are you doing?"

Talking with the kimono in his mouth, "You're going to bleed out. I'm going to try and stop it."

Katara laid completely still as her friend pressed the ripped silk to her wounds and though it did little to absorb the blood, it was better than nothing.

"We need to get out of here, Zuko." Her voice was weak.

"You can't move like this." He told her. "You'll bleed to death."

"Then find me water some I can heal myself." She closed her eyes and hissed through her teeth at the contact. Her entire body ached. From her mouth where a tooth was missing to her back where she received lashes. Never did she think she'd ever find herself in this sort of situation. Things just kept getting worse for her.

When Zuko finished getting the blood to stop, he looked over his shoulder to the cell bars. "If I leave, won't those guys come in here."

Reopening her eyes, she realized she'd have to unlock the door and relock it for Zuko, then unlock it again and relock to keep those guys out. She was in no position to stand or do much anything with the risk of bleeding again.

"I'm going to need you to quarterize the lashes." She looked to him as if she were both determined and frightened, they both knew that would be extremely painful.

"Kat-"

"Just do it so we can get the fuck out of here! If we don't, those guys are going to find a way in here and rape me and our captors are going to continue torturing me! I'm not going to wait for either of those things! Now seal these lashes so we can get out!"

Katara was about to lose her shit. While she understood her friend didn't want to cause her more pain, things were only going to get worse if they didn't act quickly. And she'd be damned before she let that happen.

While Zuko really didn't want to do this, he knew Katara was in eminent danger if he didn't do something. Giving her her obi to bite down on and even going as far as tying her hands to the metal part of the cot, the firebender sighed.

"All I ask is that you don't move around too much." Zuko said as he lit his fingertips with fire.

Several minutes later, Katara had tears streaming down her face and her wrists had become bruised from where they had been tied due to her trying to yank them out. There had been a lot of pain she had experienced but nothing like this. Nothing. However; she needed to bear with it. They still needed to get out of her but now, with both of them being injured as they were, it would be very difficult. Perhaps, she'd had to resort to something undignified. Only for the sake of getting out of this prison.

"We can't fight them." Katara said as she sat up. "But we can sway them to help us."

"Get them to help us?! Katara, those guys are trying to r-"

"I know, Zuko. But if we use that to our advantage, we get could out of here before they get the chance." She stood onto her feet and nearly crumbled to the ground but caught herself. Giving up wasn't an option.

It took a lot of convincing but Zuko finally gave in. Katara seemed to have thought this all out. She was willing to use herself as a bargaining tool to get the men that wanted her to cooperate with them. But first order of business was getting her water. She didn't have a weapon of any sort on her and in the case these men turned their back on her, she needed something for an instant fatal blow. Sure, Zuko could use his firebending to help them but she didn't like relying on anyone to help her if she didn't absolutely need it.

Unlocking the doors for Zuko to leave out and gather that creep guy Huan's attention, Katara quickly closed it back and locked it. Waiting by the bars until the firebender returned, she felt sort of nervous at the actions she was about to take. What if this all backfired on her? What if they didn't want to help her?

Zuko returned a lot sooner than she thought and trailing behind him with an all too creepy smile on his face was that Haun guy.

"So your fire friend says you wanted to see me, Princess?" Huan came up to the bars and grinned as he looked the blue eyed beauty up and down.

Swallowing hard as she tried not to be frightened by this man and the look he was giving her. "Umm, Yes. I need water and there is none here. So I was wondering if you could help me find some."

"Ah, need my help I see." Huan rubber his hands together. "I'll help you, princess, but for a price."

Nodding her head, "Of course, I wouldn't ask you for this favor without wanting to reward you. Get me that water and I'll let you see what's under my clothes."

Zuko looked at her strangely. _What the hell are you thinking?!_

Chuckling, "Alright, princess. You've got yourself a deal but I want to see now, touch later." Huan licked his lips.

"Come back with water first and I'll let you touch wherever." Katara wasn't about to so shit without water at her disposal in case he tried something. She glanced over to Zuko that shook his head at her.

Huan left to carry out his end of the bargain and when he disappeared around the corner, Zuko gave her a look of disapproval.

"You can't be serious." He looked her dead in her eyes with his arms crossed.

Shrugging her shoulders, "It's just flashing him. Not a big deal. Where I'm from, waterbenders bathe together under the moonlight. Besides, even your father's seen me naked. Nudity is really not that big of a deal."

Somehow the thought of his father having seen the princess naked made him cringe. However; he couldn't he wasn't slightly curious himself. Anyway, he wasn't completely onboard with this plan. As soon as something happened, he was going to have to wipe the floor with that guy.

When Huan came back with what looked like a sack of water, Katara smiled at the sack and reached for it. However; he pulled it away when her hand slipped through the bars.

"Strip, princess, and you can have your water." Huan said as he eyed her suspiciously.

Sighing, Katara reached for the hem of her under gown and slowly began pulling it up. _You really should have just given me the water._ She thought as she suddenly bended the water from the sack and had a tentacle grab Huan's neck. He dropped the sack and gaped at the girl as she raised him from off his feet, glaring at him.

"I'd rather waste in this cell then let any of you bastards touch me!" Katara hissed.

Glaring at the princess, "You bitch! I'll make you pay for this!"

"No. No, you won't." She said as she had the water tentacle tighten on the man's neck until he passed out.

As his unconscious body fell to the ground, Katara unlocked the door using her bending to pick the lock, smirking at Zuko as she walked up to him. "Can't believe you thought I'd let that man see me naked." She went to grab the man by his feet and drug him into the cell, closing and locking the door back.

"Honestly, you surprised me. I never know what I'm gonna get with you." Zuko admitted remorsefully. He really should have had more faith in her.

Returning the water to the sack, Katara strapped it to her side and looked back to Zuko with an amused expression. "Starting to wish your grandfather let you be the one I'm betrothed to?"

Zuko made a face.

Rolling her eyes, "It's a joke. Now, come on before we get caught."

And it wasn't long before they were. Katara and Zuko ran like hell through the narrow metal halls as a group of bulky prisoners chased after them. _I should have killed that bastard!_ The princess thought as she heard Huan's voice leading the group that was after them. Her father taught her to show mercy and the second prince taught her to never let anyone get away with shit. Seemed her father's teaching didn't really apply in real world application. She'd be sure to tell him that when she next saw him. And it was definitely a when, because she was so getting out of here.

"This way, Katara!" Zuko said as he made an abrupt turn and yanked her along with him.

Running down another hallway, Zuko saw their chance to finally get out. A stairwell was coming up. One that they could seal the metal door once they got inside. It was by the skin of their teeth that they made it in before one of the men almost grabbed Katara.

The Water Princess quickly iced the metal door of the stairwell over in ice and then ran up the stairs with Zuko. She knew they were close. Already she could smell the salt water of the ocean. They were so close.

"Wait, let's go in here for a second." Zuko said as he pulled Katara in with him.

It was a boiler room. Katara looked around then looked to her friend, asking why he made them come here when they were so close. His answer was that they needed to stop the ship completely. Once they escaped they needed to bring these mercenaries to justice. Otherwise, they'd just come back for her and things could be so much worse a second time around.

Understanding his reasoning, Katara stayed on look out in case someone showed up while Zuko looked for a way of destroying the engines to this prison ship. It was about five minutes into her friend dismantling one of the engines that she heard something blow up. She looked over her shoulder immediately and saw Zuko on the ground swatting the flames that had blown up in his face away. Katara ran over to help him but when she reached him, she could already smell burnt flesh and her stomach turned.

"Zuko!" She said as the smoke cleared from his body and she gaped down at the half blown off face of the firebender. _Oh my la!_ Her hands went over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at him. "ZUKO"

Groaning the firebender tried opening his eyes but could only get one open. "We've gotta….get out- get out of here." He said forcing himself to bear the pain. Fortunately, he was so high off adrenaline at the moment that he was able to phase them a lot better than he would be if not.

"I'll fix you up when we get back to the palace." Katara said as she helped the firebender up and carried some of his weight, leaving the boiler room.

"We're coming for you, princess! Get ready! Cause you owe me big time, sweet cheeks!" Huan voice sent shivers down her back. They must have gotten closer somehow.

 _Damn it!_ She hissed and used all her strength to hurry them along. Zuko was starting to get heavy on her as he was zoning out from his injuries.

"Come on, Zuko! Just a little further!" She began panicking as she could hear footsteps closing in.

"There you are, cupcake!"

 _Tui and La, please let us get out of here! Please!_ Her anxiety grew so heavily that she had tears running down her cheeks as she carried her buddy's weight as fast as she could down the hall to where she saw a ladder leading up. When she reached it, Katara forced Zuko to go first, pushing him up with her shoulder and head when he slowed his motion.

"Zuko, please! You have to keep climbing! We're almost there!" She cried when she looked over her shoulder to see Haun making her way down the long narrow hallway.

The firebender used his last bit of energy to climb the rest of the way until he saw the ceiling seed door. He turned the lever and pushed it open, sunlight beating down onto him and his blazed face. Zuko crawled out onto the roof and laid down as he felt the sea breeze hit his face.

"Thank la!" Katara shouted as she made it out onto the ceiling and slammed the ceiling door shut.

Groaning as he felt her try and lift him up, "We still got to get back to the palace then we can rest." She said panting as she carried him to the edge of the roof.

Looking out to the blue sea, Katara bended a tentacle up to her and had it wrap around Zuko's waist.

"There's a fisherman's boat to our west, Zuko. Let's try and reach it, okay?" She said

His only response was an unintelligible moan as she had the tentacle pull him into the water safely.

Preparing herself to simply jump in, Katara felt something strike her in the back of the head, a scream tore from her throat, and suddenly the bright sun she hadn't seen in days went black. Very black. The princess was dragged back through the ceiling door, away from the light and the sea.

…

A/N:

Our waterbender isn't free yet but let's hope she is soon. Also, we have a little royal family drama coming up in the next chapter too. Conspiracies and a reflection on the past.

Thanks for reading! Love you guys! And see you next week!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

I'm back again this week! Enjoy my lovelies!

Chapter 10:

Throwing his fist into the man's face repeatedly as he looked wildly down at him, Ozai was ripped off the man who he saw tormenting the waterbender. Arms were around his throat as he was lifted away from his victim. Whoever this was had to be incredibly tall and built as the second prince clawed the forearm of his attacker and kicked his legs out. No way in hell he was about to be outmatched. Growling, he managed to generate his lightning ability throughout his body, and passed it over to the giant bear hugging him. He was let go of quickly before some other guy ran up to him out of nowhere and tried stabbing him. Ozai took the prisoner by his wrist and broke it in a single move, snatching the rusted knife out of his hands. Shoving it into his throat.

Blood splattered into his face and he dropped the piece of trash, looking to the naked girl curled in the corner of the room trembling. He saw her blue eyes widen at him and then to the dead men on the floor. Anyone would believe she was afraid of him but in actuality, there was a bit of relief in her gaze at the sight of the dead bodies. She knew it was over. Finally over.

Katara struggled to her feet, shaken with fear of what took place before Ozai showed up, and gradually made her way to him. When she did, her blue eyes looked to him with both gratitude and admiration. Her arms circled around his middle as she laid her head to his chest.

"Ozai...thank you." She whispered to him, tears falling down her face.

As the princess cried against him, Ozai placed his hand over her head and patted her as if she were a child. "It's over, Katara. Let's get out of here." He told her in the softest voice he could manage with his adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

"Oh you're not going anywhere princess!" Huan climbed to his feet and rubbed the blood from his mouth, reaching the rusted knife in his fellow prisoner's throat. "Hand the girl back over and I'll let you leave alive!"

Turning around to face the threatening voice, Ozai clenched his fists and pushed Katara out of his way. "Over my dead body." He replied as his fingers sparked with blue flames. He really didn't want to resort to using his bending for such a worthless death but seeing as this scumbag had tried to rape the waterbender, he felt it was well deserved.

"As you wish, _your highness!_ " Huan lunged at him with the knife.

Seeing the knife heading straight for Ozai, the Water Princess shouted and bended the water she had spilt before being attacked. However; before she could stop him, having thrown herself in front the second prince, suddenly everything seemed to slow down.

Loud voices. Shouting. Blue flames. The smell of burning flesh. Screaming. A sudden overwhelming dizziness as the floor grew closer with every slow second there was. Katara almost greeted the filthy floor but she found herself being caught before she did. A cloak was thrown over her naked body as she began trembling.

"You Oaf!" Ozai yelled as he looked down at her in his arms, anxiously staring at her. His hand over her face as she held her stomach, breathing heavily as her eyes couldn't stay focus. "Look at me. Katara, look at me." He tried to get her to look up at him as she kept looking around, holding the side of her face. "It's going to be alright. Just don't fall asleep. You hear me?"

"But I-I I can't see. I can't see, Ozai!" Katara panicked as she clenched her wound.

Ozai placed his hand over hers to keep pressure on it, "Shhh, if you panic you'll make it worse. Just stay with me, okay? He carefully lifted her up. "Stay with me." He told her in a calm voice.

The Water Princess cried out as her arm went around the Fire Prince's neck, being lifted in her arms bridal style.

"What did I say?! You'll make it worse!" Ozai noticed that blood was starting to spill more and more out of the waterbender.

Coughing up blood as another cry tore from her, "Fuck! I'm going to die!" Katara could feel it. She just knew it.

"Not if I can help it. You're paying me back for all this trouble you've caused. Death's not getting you out of that." Ozai hurried to where he had entered this prison ship.

The closer and closer he got to getting them out, the further away the girl got from him. She was slipping. He could tell from how heavy and yet, light her body was getting. He called her name out and little by little, her words turned into mumbles.

Reaching his destination, Ozai jumped down into the small boat he had taken to get here and laid the girl down on the floor of the boat. He pulled the collar of his tight suit down from his mouth and crouched where he laid her. Eyes looking to where the blood was coming from.

"I'm not gonna make it." Katara said weakly as her blind eyes fell on him. "I'm sorry." Her brows furrowed somberly together as she raised her bloody hand to the blurred out face above her.

Somehow those weren't the words Ozai wanted to ever hear from her mouth. It reminded him of when he found out about Kya's illness.

"You moronic girl, shut up!" He shouted at her as he turned away from her for a moment before turning back to her.

Katara couldn't see it but she could feel the Fire Prince forcing her hand back down onto her bleeding wound and tied it tightly to that spot with a cloth. She started gurgling blood as some more came up, coughing it up as she felt the last bit of energy leave her body.

The Fire Prince didn't waste another second getting back to the docks and then to the palace. The waterbender had fell unconscious by the time he reached the palace gates. He couldn't even carry her over the walls to avoid from him being seen on the other side of the palace walls, against his father's instructions.

"Get the damn physicians! She's bleeding out!" Ozai yelled at his servants that seemed to do nothing but stare at him.

Unfortunately, his outburst alerted his wife who slipped from their son's chambers.

"Oh my Agni! What happened?!" Ursa looked between her husband and the unconscious girl covered in blood in his arms.

"None of your damn business." He hissed at her and walked in a fast pace to Katara's chambers, hoping her maidens were healers.

The physicians arrived just in time. After operating on her with the help of a single maiden, they knew if they had showed up any later than she would have bled to death. They worked on the Water Princess till dawn and saw that only rest could heal the rest. Aside from her stabbing injury, she had other injuries that needed healing. Her discolored wrists and ankles. A fractured rib or two. Swollen jaw and gums from a poorly extracted tooth. Her back was severely covered in lashes that looked to be cauterized. Whatever happened when the Fire Prince got to her, a lot worse had taken place before he got there.

Ozai found himself being punished again. While leaving the palace had allowed him to save the Water Princess in time, he had blatantly disregarded direct orders from his father. Azulon took his daughter in law's words of concern into consideration and had Katara removed from the second Prince's domain and into the main palace's sanctum while in a comatose-like state. She was to remain there until the second prince had carried out his sentence. Ozai was sentenced to a worse punishment than before and was forced to the palace catacombs. He would be locked in a prison like cell for a month's time.

As half a month past, Princess Katara finally awoke from her coma and was told everything by her maidens of what had taken place. She wanted to go see Ozai immediately. However; her fiancé and future father-in-law showed up just when she tried getting out of bed.

Iroh saw at the utter mess she was as her maidens tried keeping her in bed and went over to her bed.

"Child, you must rest. You still suffer from your injuries. You need to heal." He told her as he placed the small gift he had gotten her down on the nightstand.

Katara's maidens backed away for the crowned prince and she simply looked at him without any real understand for why he and Lu Ten were here. A little frightened to be completely honest after what happened to her last she was awake.

Gathering the Water Princess's hand in his, Iroh gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry. Whatever plagues your mind lay it to rest. What happened is over and you are safe now."

"But Ozai- I need to see him." She felt anxious to see the second prince.

"I'm sorry but my brother is in grave trouble for going against our father's orders." Iroh told her. "Even if it was to help you, our father doesn't take the outright disrespect my brother has shown lightly."

Stepping forward as he watched his fiancé's face drop, "Why worry over uncle? Not like he hasn't been punished a thousand times over."

The Water Princess couldn't help but scowl at him. If he hadn't tried forcing himself on her in the theater, the likelihood of her being captured would have likely been reduced. Besides, she hated him. Hated him from day one. The mere fact he was standing in her bedroom made her skin crawl and her blood boil. She wanted him out. And no hard fillings to his father but Iroh's company wasn't much desired either. Only person she wanted to see was Ozai. He went out of his way for her and saved her life. No one else would be or was willing to at the expense of getting themselves into trouble.

Fortunately, their visit wasn't long. Iroh just wanted to give her a butterfly hairpin as a get well gift and see that she was alright. And as he left, Lu Ten took it upon himself to come by her bed and press his lips to her forehead. Her maidens eyed him cautiously.

"Let it be known, that I'm a jealous man, sweetheart. This fondness you have for my uncle, no matter how innocent, I don't like it." He whispered to her as he gazed into her eyes with a deceiving lovingness. "Don't think you being injured is going to make me ease up on you. You will learn to be obedient and a proper woman worthy of me. Is that understood?"

Katara had been through too much to let her pride and frustration get the better of her. It was those two things that had gotten her all beat up, though for good reasons. However; this wasn't a battle worth her fighting.

Nodding her head submissively, "Understood." She felt so angry with him and with herself that she shedded a tear. Why did she bow down to him? Why didn't she just stand up to him like she did everyone else?! What made him different?! Tui and La, she hated it. She hated him. She hated herself to let him have that power over her. And for what reason other than this alliance.

La, it she hadn't been kidnapped and saw that the Earth Kingdom really meant business in destroying her people than she would have said to hell with this damn alliance. But the threat was real. The war was being waged and her people needed her to do what must be done.

When Lu Ten left, Katara burst into tears and wept. Sure that he could probably hear her on his way out and found it sickenly pleasing. After everything she's been through, he had to be the one to break her last bit of strength in half.

….

Ozai laid on the surprisingly elegant sofa of his so called cell. It was more like a Noble's sitting room with bars in front of it. His wrists were clasped in a chi blocking iron to keep him from bending. One of his ankles were shackled and chained to the floor. He wore a dark red tunic with long sleeves and matching baggy pants. It wasn't a look he cared for. Made him actually feel like a prisoner. Not even the cell bars made him feel that way.

Bored beyond belief, the second prince spent most his time sleeping or pretending to sleep when his brother showed up looking for conversations. Agni, he wished his father banned visitors as he did last time he had him locked in this cage.

Hearing footsteps, Ozai shut his eyes and feigned sleep.

"I know you're awake, Ozai." He heard Ursa's repulsive voice.

Opening his eyes, his gem irises fell on her. "I'm sure this is some sick twisted fantasy of yours, Ursa. Me chained and imprisoned. Come for a conjugal visit?"

"I haven't wanted you in that way for years now, Ozai." She smirked. "But I'm sure you can make uses of your hands if you weren't so damn prideful."

It wasn't pride. After laying the number of women he had, hands weren't enough. They were never enough. Besides, he had a poor imagination. Unless there laid a woman before him, bare before his very eyes, he couldn't simply picture it in his head. But maybe he should try. A month and a half and he could tell his carnal urges would soon get the best of him.

But anyway, "What did you come here for if not to fulfill your wifely duties?" Ozai said sitting up straight and placing his arms on the back of the sofa.

"I wanted to inform you of our son's condition. He's gotten better. A lot better. Though he is as the doctors have said, permanently scarred." Ursa suddenly fell into a somber mood.

Scuffing, "He's a man now, Ursa. It's about time he got a scar of sorts. I was starting to worry he'd be like his no good cousin and come out of battle without a single scratch. What man fights and doesn't get a least one scar?" Ozai made light of the situation.

Upset by her husband's cynical response, "And what of you, Ozai?! You haven't a single scratch! What does that say about you?!"

Smirking as he tilted his head to the side, "That's because no one has gotten close enough to touch me, dear. Not physically, at least." A thought came to mind as he looked away from his wife. _All my scars are internal._ "Zuko will be fine. He's of royal blood. Women will still want for him. He'll get married and have children. There's men with worse conditions of lower standing that do the same. There's nothing to worry about with him."

"What about for your precious princess? Are you not worried of her?" Ursa asked, watching his eyes carefully.

Turning his gaze back to her, "She took a blade for me and almost died. Of course, I'm worried. I told her father nothing would happen to her." Ozai said it as if it were no big deal.

"Over your own flesh and blood, you have more concern for that girl! How could you?!" Ursa scowled tearfully at him. Not believing he was actually saying this directly in her face.

Rolling his eyes as he moved in a more relaxed position, "Flesh and blood locked me in here. Flesh and blood mocked me my entire life. Flesh and blood let my mother die and forced me into isolation for years. You think I care about flesh and blood? You've seen my family. You know our secrets and our past, don't act like flesh and blood mean anything to us. We either care for you or we don't. End of story. Our blood is thinner than water."

"So you crave water?" She looked at him accusingly.

"I crave for you to get the hell out of my face. I'm tired of looking at you. You've really let yourself go over the years, Ursa." Ozai managed to make himself laugh at his insults towards her. He laughed even harder when he watched her miserable face contort into an even more miserable face. Agni, he didn't know she could look anymore miserable than she already did. What a surprise.

Ursa wasn't a fool. She knew Ozai resorted to insulting someone to cover himself. Clearly, he didn't want to answer her question and decided to run around it. She'd let him have this victory. But she wasn't done with him.

Turning her back to him to leave, "Since that girl is all you care about, I'm sure you'd be happy to hear she woke from her coma. She'll be in your brother's and Lu Ten's care until your sentence is over."

 _Why such a jealous bitch Ursa?_ He mentally groaned. Ozai watched in utter annoyance as his wife left. If there had ever been a chance he could have grown to love her or even slightly like her, it would have been before he discovered she was a jealous bitch. And the nagging. Agni, that fucking nagging! Why was she so fucking needy?! Sometimes he'd fuck her just to get her to shut the hell up for a few days. He cringed at the thought of having ever laid with her. Ursa wasn't a hideous woman. Far from it. But he couldn't stand her, which is what disgusted him.

The next day, Ozai was visited by his daughter and like the only person in his family loyal to him, she brought him a bottle of seven sage whiskey and his pipe.

"Watching your mother for me?" Ozai asked as he had her light his pipe for him.

Grinning, "Of course, father."

"And what have you found?" He took a puff of his pipe as he sat cross legged by the bars of his cell.

Azula mimicked the position, "Minister Jiao has gotten a bit more friendly than appropriate with her."

 _Is that right?_ Ozai continued smoking his pipe.

"He visits her chambers long after curfew and doesn't leave till just before dawn. I hear the servants haven't had to clean the stains from her sheets this month."

 _No wonder she's bitchy._ The Fire prince smirked to himself. "Your mother thinks she's clever. Getting pregnant by another man to force my hand with this divorce. She's truly a petty woman."

Azula couldn't help but wonder why her father didn't just go through with the divorce. Why he didn't just end his own misery. A part of her believed that her father wanted to make her mother's life a living hell. But why at his own expense? She was given orders to remain watching her mother closely. Her father wanted more reports on the status of this likely child she was carrying. It was something she gladly accepted. Any task given to her by her father was one worth taking.

When his daughter left, Ozai went back to his sofa and laid there smoking and drinking. He did this until he was lulled to sleep by a song he hummed to himself. One that Kya used to sing to him when he had trouble sleeping.

 _~The Past~_

Running her fingers through his hair as he laid his head in her lap, Kya sung a song to the Fire Prince that her mother had once sung to her. She had always loved playing in Ozai's hair. He had the softest silk strands known to anyone and they were incredibly long. Kya's eyes watered as she continued singing to him. Tui and La, she was going to miss him.

"There's a healer from the swamp lands in the Earth Kingdom that have a rare ability to cure even the worse diseases. I could take you there." Ozai said to her as she sung and played in his hair. "It's only a two week trip but it'll be worth it."

Chuckling as she shook her head, "No, it's fine. I've accepted my fate already."

"Then you want to die?" Ozai lifted from her lap and looked at her with a hard gaze.

Kya smiled at him and placed her hand on his face, running her fingers down the side of his face. "You used to have kind eyes, my prince. Where have they gone?" She asked him.

"You took them when you left me." He told her as he looked away from her, shutting his eyes.

"And your touch has grown cold, my love. Where is the warmth?" She went to grasp his hands and pulled them to her face.

Ozai looked back to her, his amber eyes both hurt and angered. "You froze it when I saw you with Hakoda."

"What of your heart?" Kya placed her hand on his chest and whispered to him, looking into his eyes with a somber look. "Where will it go, my prince?"

Looking down at the hand placed on his chest, Ozai laid his hand over top of hers. "Wherever you go."

"Then you'll die too, my prince. You'll die long before your body stops functioning and is buried into the earth. I don't want that for you." Kya's eyes teared up as both her hands went to his face and she looked him deep into his eyes.

Holding her hands to his face, "Then don't leave me a second time, Kya. Don't." Ozai rested his forehead to hers.

"This is my fate, Ozai, but it doesn't have to be yours. Give your heart to another. Please, for my sake. Promise me you'll love someone else." Kya pleaded with him.

As much as he didn't want to, Ozai nodded his head. He would love another. Whenever that may be. Not soon, he was sure. Kya was the love of his life. The only woman he had ever loved. She was his best friend, his wife, and in some cases, the center of his world. However; she wanted him so badly to love someone else. To feel for another what he felt for her and he couldn't even imagine the possibility. He had a useless imagination. Unless he could see it with his own eyes, he didn't believe it.

Kya died not even a month after he made her that promise to love someone else. A part of him was angry at her for making him promise her. Another part hated that she wanted for him what she couldn't bring herself to want for her. That woman was always a mystery to him.

As he stood looking out at the Southern Tribe city, Ozai noticed small footsteps had come up behind him. He sighed and turned around to see the Water Princess, Katara, the child his friend Hakoda selected to be his successor. And the child he promised Kya he would watch over.

"Prince Ozai, are you coming to dinner? Papa wants to know." The big eyed girl asked him.

Giving her his usual stare of impassiveness, Ozai walked passed her and said no. She didn't seem to like his answer and followed behind him with her short legs.

"But won't you be hungry?" Katara asked as she tried keeping up with his stride.

The only response he gave her was shaking his head.

"Well, can you come eat with us anyway? Mama's gone and I don't want to look at her empty seat anymore." The princess said.

Somehow her words forced his feet to still and he fought internally with himself. Kya said watch over her. That was it. Nothing about intervening in her life or playing a part in it. However; the girl was just as affected by Kya's death as he was.

Giving into the part of him that couldn't refuse the little girl's request, the Fire Prince turned around and looked down at the big blue eyes staring up at him. He didn't know why they were so damn huge. Neither Kya nor Hakoda had big eyes. Somehow this girl did.

"Why don't you come eat with me?" He asked her.

Smiling as she looked up at him with rosy cheeks, "Like a date?!" She said excitedly.

"No." Ozai couldn't believe this little girl kept hitting on him. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Then only as friends?" She tilted her head to the side in disappointment.

"Yes."

"Okay! But let me go tell papa!"

Hours later the Water Princess was escorted by her maidens to the Fire Prince's guest chambers, her father's orders. When she arrived, Ozai noticed the seven year old girl was wearing makeup. _You've got to be kidding me._ He took back what he thought before. This girl wasn't Kya. She was worse.

…..

~Present Day~

A few days into her recovery after waking up, the princess was visited by Iroh along with a few physicians. They all wore grave faces as they entered. Katara felt she was in for yet another rude awakening. And she was.

"The knife you were stabbed with was more than likely contaminated and managed to hit a vital reproductive organ." The physicians explained. "It is likely that you will not be able to conceive, your highness."

This was anything but good news. Not only as a woman but as woman of royal blood about to marry into another royal family for the sake of an alliance. This was crushing news. Especially, when she needed this alliance more than anything. Her people and Nation were on the line. But now it seemed that her alliance was compromised by her injury.

Iroh took the Water Princess's hand and gave it a firm squeeze, "Don't worry, my child. This changes nothing. There are ways to have children without giving birth to them yourself."

Yes, she knew that already. However; she would like to have her own some day.

"Just continue to rest and limit moving around as much as possible. As far as this discovery of your infertility, we'll keep it between the royal family only." The physicians told her.

Over the next days of her recovery, her maidens managed to heal a lot of the scars on her body and helped her slowly get back on her feet. Walking was very difficult. The knife had not only went through a vital organ but it infected her body too. A lot of her motor skills suffered because of the coma she had gone into due to the infection.

As she worked on recovering and getting her health back on track, Katara was paid a visit by Zuko, whom she hadn't seen since what happened on the ship. He looked awful and it was nothing but guilt she felt at the sight of him.

They sat in her sitting room across from each other, Katara telling him what happened after he got away.

"I was lucky your father showed up before Huan could do anything to me." Katara told him, sighing as she looked up from her hands at him. "I just wish we could have gotten away before Huan got back up."

Zuko had heard the news. Somehow she became infertile from an infection she received from a contaminated blade. He knew it was quite the big deal for women. Especially women that needed to produce for the sake of giving their husband's an heir. And with her future husband being Lu Ten, he worried about her.

"So how's things with Mai? She's not going to run away over a scar, is she?" Katara was worried about him losing his girlfriend over the incident.

Chuckling as he shook his head, "No, things are the same with us. She actually wasn't the least surprised by it." Zuko raised his hand to the damaged flesh of his face. "Though I'll say it gets her sympathy some of the time."

Katara giggled when he told her how Mai had helped feed him when he was on bed rest and got him through the bit of depression he had started falling into. While it was kind of Mai to be so loving to her boyfriend whom she clearly loved, she shouldn't have had to. This shouldn't have happened to him. Zuko didn't deserve this fate.

"So how's Lu Ten taken the news of...you know, what happened to you?" Zuko asked.

The Water Princess groaned and rolled her eyes, "Doesn't matter. Nothing's going to change. Besides, I cringe at the thought of having children with him."

They both laughed.

Soon Zuko was off to go see Mai and Katara was helped back to her bed, where she spent the rest of the day sulking. All she wanted to do to was go see Ozai but no one would tell her where he was. Only that he was locked away for a month somewhere in the catacombs. She didn't get why he had to be punished. He saved her life. That's what should matter.

~The Next Day~

Last day of the week meant only one thing. A mandatory visit from her fiancé. It was date night and of course, the princess was anything but in a good mood. However; Katara faked it for the alliance.

"I think we should hold off on the engagement party." Lu Ten said as he ate the noodles from his chopsticks. "Father thinks you need more time to recover."

Shaking her head as she forced a small, clearly fake, smile, "I'm fine but if that is what you think is best, then it's for the best." Katara replied.

"I do think it is best. Besides, I want your scars to heal completely. I want you to wear one of those pretty little outfits of yours from the Water Tribe. They show off your body in the most revealing and enticing way. I want everyone to see how lovely my bride is and be envious." Lu Ten grinned at her as he looked her over.

Katara felt nervous under his gaze as she chuckled and thanked him for the compliment. She didn't want to blow this. One wrong thing and he would snap and she would crumble. That wasn't what she wanted to do. No matter how painful it was to smile when she wanted to cry, she didn't. Her father taught her to be tougher than that.

As dinner soon ended, Katara walked her fiancé to the doors of her chambers and stood in a meek form, hoping he wouldn't find this offensive.

Lu Ten caressed the side of her face as his eyes looked over her beautiful features. It was hard to not want for her. Even when she didn't deserve his desire. But she was such a lovely creature. Something he had never seen before. He was starting to fall for her.

Stepping closer to her as his hand traveled into her hair, "Will you kiss your fiancé goodnight?"

"If that's what he desires." Her voice shook as did her body.

This fact made him smirk at her nervousness. She was clearly a virgin. He could practically see it in her frightened eyes when he touched her. Lu Ten leaned down to capture her lips and pull her to him. He felt for the first time no resistance as her hands fell on his chest. She was incredibly soft against him. Every nerve in his body ached to squeeze her tighter. Never had he met a woman so soft. It was hard for him to pull away, especially when he felt her trying to return his kiss.

Smirking as he pulled his lips away from hers, still remaining close to her, Lu Ten looked her over some more and touched her lips with his fingers. "Next time, I'll teach you."

"I'd be most grateful." She tried not choking on the words as her fingers twitched to bend a blade of ice into his throat.

"I bet you would." He kept grinning. "Once you've made a full recovery, I'll summon you to my chambers. Just be sure to let your maids know they aren't welcomed."

 _Kill me now!_ She groaned in her head. When Lu Ten finally left, not before grabbing her from behind for a squeeze. She shut the door and pressed her back to it. Her maidens all looked to her with disapproving looks.

"Want us to kill him?"Her head maiden, Lona, asked.

Shaking her head as she pulled away from the door, "No, we're playing nice."

"As you wish, your highness." Lona bowed her head.

….

~Past: the Prison Ship~

Katara was gurgling on her own blood as she was kicked the wind out of and had been slapped across the face. Huan and his men had gotten to her, trying to make use of her as soon as they had her pinned on the ground. However; by the grace of Tui and La, her cycle had started and impeded them from raping her. She was grateful though their attention went from raping her to beating her.

Huan stood off to the side as he let his men beat her. He told her she would pay and here she was, laying in her own blood. But her torment wouldn't be over. As soon as her cycle ended, he was going to ruin her in the worse way. This little Water Princess would be nothing more than a fuck craving slut when he was done with her.

"Tear her gown off! She doesn't get the privilege to wear clothes!" Huan told his men and they did as he said.

The waterbender screamed as they ripped her gown from her and some even groped her breasts. She saw Huan eye her breasts and then look to her lustfully.

"Nipple piercings? I've never seen that before, Princess. Is that a tribal thing?" He leaned off the wall and walked up to her, crouching down to her.

Katara narrowed her eyes and spat in his face. She didn't care that he struck her and held her down on the floor by her neck, glaring at her. If she wasn't able to leave this place with anything intact, then she'd still have her pride and dignity. That, they couldn't steal from her.

Holding her down with one hand to her neck, Huan used his other to slap her across her breasts, getting off to how they bounce with those interesting piercings of hers. He did this repeatedly and harder, squeezing them when she tried to stop him.

"Pipe down, princess. I promise you'll start to like this." Huan said as he eyed his men to grab her and hold her on both sides. Straddling her, he stared down at the threatening blue eyes of this Water Tribe catch. Huan then begun unbuckling his pants. He watched as her eyes widened and she struggled to get away at the sight of him holding his length in front of her face.

Pressing it to her cheek, Katara cringed and pulled away as much as possible. The men holding her squeezed her arms to stop her.

"Don't worry, I won't put that pretty little mouth of yours to work yet." He told her as he moved down a little to her breasts, taking them both and pushing them together. As she squirmed and kicked, more of his men came to hold her down.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

Smirking as he pushed the head of his length through her breasts, "I will once I'm done then my men will have a go."

Katara screamed and cried. Seeing the other men that were standing over her, watching, were all playing with themselves at the sight. She was utterly disgusted. These pigs! She was going to kill them!

Huan was about to continue when he suddenly felt himself being yanked off the Water Princess and thrown onto the floor.

Shaken up by what happened, Katara gaped at who she believed was the second prince as he attacked Huan. She then noticed Huan's men reaching for her and her eyes widened even more. No, she wasn't going to let them keep her here. Feeling the intensity of her humiliation and anger, Katara focused her mind and attempted what was so rare that very few waterbenders ever had the capability of doing. She growled and raised her hand, fingers crippling themselves in a spider like movement and suddenly, every last one of her attackers were stilled. Shutting her eyes for more focus, she began squeezing their hearts until they burst in their chests. All of them dropping to the ground like flies.

Reopening her eyes, Katara looked at the men she had killed and felt no remorse. She had killed before. It was a part of her training when she had gone into the military. Only they were animals she had killed. These were the first humans she ever had to do this to and she had been trained to prepare for this sort of thing, but it sickened her. Enemy or not, life was life and she had just taken it from not one but a dozen men.

Katara looked over to the man Ozai was fighting and watched his corpse fall onto the ground with a knife buried in his throat. It was over. She was relieved. So much so that she almost didn't believe it.

However; it wasn't over and she was stabbed through the gut. Blood spilt from her lips and she was about to collapse over. She didn't want to die in this place. Anywhere but here. A pair of arms caught her before she could become another addition to the waste of life that laid on these filthy floors. She saw a pair of gold eyes. Eyes that had brightened her mood even in the worst of times. They were the pair she saw stare at her mother lovingly and the pair that could be so callous at times. But now, they looked at her with fear and sorrow. This is where she wanted to die. In his arms. Just like her mother.

~present day~

Katara rose from her sleep panting and in a cold sweat as she looked around her room. She had dreamt it again. What happened on the ship that day.

In the bathroom of her chambers, she splashed water over her face repeatedly. _It's over. It's over._ She repeated this to herself but she never seemed reassured. The men that kidnapped her were still out there somewhere. They could always come back for her and torture her some more for information. Or worse, lock her in a place where more creeps and try to rape her.

 _La, I can't! I can't go back there!_ Katara fell to her knees, hand over her mouth. _I don't wanna go back!_ She curled into a ball on the floor of her bathroom, crying herself until she fell asleep.

When morning came, Katara found herself back in bed. One of her maidens must have found her again. But that wasn't the case when she turned her head to the window where the curtains were being opened to let the sun in.

"Still not fully recovered, are you?" The husky voice of the second prince caused Katara to sit up in her bed. She watched as he turned from the curtains he had opened and looked to her with a strange look on his face. A look she couldn't much read.

Looking away from his face to her hands that rested in her lap, "The knife went deeper than I thought and caused an infection. It's just difficult to walk but I'm fine for the most part." She lifted her head back up to offer him a smile. "Things would have been worse if you hadn't come though. I'm forever grateful."

 _Grateful? How could you be?_ Ozai's brows furrowed as he looked her over in concern, gaze falling where she had been stabbed. He walked to her bed and stood over it as she sat there smiling at him like an idiot. Because that's what she was. An idiot. What girl throws themselves in front of a knife? She could have died. She could have suffer worse consequences. Not that she wasn't already suffering one. He heard from his wife's bitter tongue that Katara had become sterilized by the infection she received from the dirty knife she was stabbed with. It directly hit one of her reproductive organs and now she was barren. However; as much as he could blame her for jumping in front of the blade meant for him, he should have struck the man down before he got to them.

"I'm assuming your sentence was ended early." The princess watched the Fire Prince sit on the edge of the bed.

Nodding his head, "It would seem so." He found it odd that his father would release him so soon.

"So does this mean I'm returning to your sanctum of the palace?" Katara asked.

"Of course. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Every time I do, you just get yourself into more trouble." Ozai was practically tensing up as he recalled all the trouble the Water Princess had caused.

Katara thought she would be in for another lecture with how upset she could see he was getting. However; he forced her out of bed and made her get ready for the day. He was escorting her back to her chambers in his domain. She held to his arm the entire way, keeping her head down as to watch her footsteps that were still sort of off. Tripping or falling was not something she wanted. It would only make her feel more pathetic and weak.

Sensing the princess unease with walking, Ozai slowed his pace so she could keep up. He wouldn't admit it. Not even to himself. But he felt guilty for what happened to her. Katara was his responsibility. Not only had she been kidnapped and nearly raped, but she had been tortured and almost killed. How she managed to pretend everything was already when it clearly wasn't was beyond him. Perhaps, it was her pride and stubbornness. Refusing to show face. The girl was stronger than he gave her credit for. Still an idiot by all means but she was a strong idiot.

After watching her stumble several times as they were on their way to his domain, Katara was offered to be carried. The humiliation she feared she'd endure from such a display of weakness in the public eye made her refuse all thirteen times it was offered. She even started to get angry with Ozai when he became persistent. Damn it! How many times did she have to say she was fine?!

Eventually, the princess let go of the Fire Prince's arm and forced herself to walk on her own. She didn't care that the nobles and servants were eyeing her as she limped by them. It was less humiliating is walking on her own than having assistance.

"Dear Agni, that poor girl." A noblewoman whispered behind her fan to her husband.

"Poor indeed. The limp isn't even the worse thing, I've heard she's barren." Her husband whispered back to her.

A few servants stopped to look at the Water Princess, "I hope that's not a permanent limp. Agni, knows it's bad enough she can't conceive."

"A barren princess. What a disgrace." Another servant hissed as she rolled her eyes.

"Will she still be engaged to Prince Lu Ten?"

"Unfortunately so."

"I blame the second prince. The dagger was meant for him, I heard."

"Do you think he threw her in front of it?"

"Likely. You know how selfish he is."

"Maybe she foolishly got in the way. You know those tribespeople. Their pride is their downfall."

Shaking their heads, "Well pride just made her less a woman than she already is. How pathetic."

Katara did her best ignoring the whispering chatter happening around her and pressed forward. When she was outside and making her way through the grand gardens, Ozai and her maidens trailing behind her, she gripped her fists to keep her from losing her cool. However; as she was about to cross the small bridge over the pond, her name was called.

"Katara." Ozai called her.

"What?!" She snapped and the water below the bridge jumped above their heads as she turned around to face him. "What?! What is it?!"

Flattening his expression, Ozai decided to not say a word and merely lead her eyes to look behind him. When she did, she noticed that the grass was iced over and flowers had frozen. The fire in her eyes died down and she waved her hand to undo what she had accidentally done.

The second prince walked past her with his hands clasped behind his back, "These were my mother's flowers. I'd appreciate it if you got a grip and didn't try destroying her garden."

The two of them finally made it to Ozai's domain and Katara hurried on her way to her chambers, maidens following swiftly behind her.

…..

War was declared on the Earth Kingdom not even a week later as another incident broke out in Bei Seng Sei where serval Fire Nation delegates were assassinated by the Dai Lee. Azulon issued a mandate for all militants to begin preparing for war. With this being announced, Katara, though not in her best condition, took it upon herself to speed her recovery along faster. Self healing was more effective but held its consequences when performed on major injuries. She knew it would weaken her bending for a time but she was still a fighter without her bending.

The second prince, while disagreeing with her decision to take part in the mandate of war preparations, took the Water Princess to the training grounds. He monitored her when she did. The training grounds happened to be filled with plenty of young men taking notice of her. Not to mention her idiot fiancé that Ozai realized was glaring at her. He figured it was because the boy didn't like knowing his future wife could beat him in a fist fight.

"Hey, eyes on your opponent!" Zuko yelled as he brought his dual swords down on his cousin single one.

Regaining focus, Lu Ten pushed his cousin back and swept under his feet with a fiery kick, Zuko on his back. He then fully engaged him until he managed to get the upper hand and disarmed him. Flattening Zuko on his back as he held the tip of his blade to his neck. Lu Ten didn't have much rank in the army but that didn't mean he was a terrible fight, it was quite the opposite. His only issue was his lack of responsibility and following orders.

Helping his cousin up, Lu Ten looked back over at where he saw Katara training with an instructor and narrowed his eyes. Zuko came up beside him and followed his gaze.

"She's pretty good. You should see her waterbend." Zuko complimented her.

Scuffing as he shook his head, "Women shouldn't be on the battlefield." Lu Ten had an extreme distaste for his future wife being apart of this war effort. Admiral or not, she needed to stay with all the other women where it was safe.

"The Water Tribes are different. Especially, the South. Their strongest benders are women. Something to do with their element favoring them." Zuko stated as he watched Katara give her instructor a hard time trying to block her attacks. She was clearly well trained.

Not having it, "I don't care. She's in the Fire Nation now and her husband will be Fire Nation. She's going to follow our society's norms one way or another." Lu Ten decided he'd go and say something to her. He wasn't tolerating this.

While Zuko wanted to stop his cousin, he knew not to interfere. Mai told him to mind his own business and so had Katara. He'd only make things worse if he did. But fortunately, his father was watching from a safe distance. So if Lu Ten did anything, no doubt his father would intervene.

As she practiced her martial arts skills with one of the instructors Ozai recommended, Katara was interrupted when her La-awful fiancé made his way over to her.

"Katara." Lu Ten called her.

Sighing, Katara bowed respectfully to her instructor and told him that she was going to take a break. He told her they would begin again in half an hour. The princess then glanced towards the man who was to be her husband soon and then walked to where her towel was to wipe the sweat from her face.

"Have I done something to offend you?" She asked in a nonchalant tone as she threw her towel over her shoulder.

Lu Ten grabbed her arm and looked her dead in her eyes, "It's bad enough you can't have children. Why go even further to embarrass me?"

Snatching her arm away, "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything wrong." She hissed lowly at him.

"Our women don't fight in wars, Katara! Especially not ones of status! I don't want you here training with the men to prepare for a war that women aren't made for!" Lu Ten was becoming fed up. "You came here for an army, you have it, now let us fight for you and you wait here for when we've won."

Wanting to slap the shit out of this imbecile, Katara clenched her teeth and sent him a challenging glare. "This was my fight first and if you think for one second I'd let others fight for me while I cower in some palace like these spineless women around here, you're mistaken!" Her raised voice ended up capturing the attention of everyone present in the training yard. "I'm a warrior princess not a damsel in distress! I can fight my own battles! And if you don't believe me, you're welcome to see how you fare against me."

The training yard was suddenly filled with cheering as they all wanted to see a fight. Zuko looked to his father to see if he was going to stop this and he saw the man smirking. _Damn it!_ Obviously, his father wanted Katara fighting his cousin.

"I will not fight a woman!" Lu Ten yelled.

Katara furrowed her brows, "No, not in front of everyone but you don't mind when eyes are off of you." She said for only him to hear as she shoved him. "Fight me!"

Growling, "I'll make you regret this now and later." His amber eyes were hostile and threatening. He would make sure she never stood up to him again.

However; that's not how things went and Lu Ten was defeated in a few short minutes. Katara first threw him off his balance and caught him off guard with a dual attack of both her fists flying at him and her bending. Though it wasn't as strong due to her healing herself, it still packed a punch. Knocking him to his knees when it hooked his left jaw.

The coward winced at the contact and then did so again when Katara ran up to him, kneeing him in the chest. Lu Ten tried attacking with his bending but she froze his wrists with his own sweat and then spun up and kicked him in the side of the head. She wasn't allowing him any opportunity to make an attack as she then jabbed him several times in the gut.

Standing back to his feet, Lu Ten figured if he grabbed her that he'd restrain her but when he did this, Katara backed him into a pillar and then through her head back to force his head into the stone. As soon as he let go, she dropped into a firebender's low kick and knocked him off his feet. The Water Princess then finished him with a waterbending attack that mimicked the style of a firebender. Water punches and a bloom of water that froze him to the ground.

Claiming victory, Katara blew her loose strands of hair from her face as she whipped her high ponytail around to look at where she spotted Ozai gazing at her, proudly applauding her with the other men that had been watching.

"I'm fighting with everyone else in this war." Katara said as she looked back to where she froze Lu Ten. "My maidens are too." She then looked to all the men present. "And if anyone has a problem, fight me and I'll gladly put you in your place! If not, fight with me and we'll win this together!"

Zuko was surprised when he heard the men around them all cheer in agreement with Katara. He hadn't expected her to win them over so easily. Maybe they were afraid to end up like Lu Ten. Or maybe they simply valued that she hadn't just come here to lay down Fire Nation lives for a war that was originally for her people to fight, she came here to fight with them.

As his father left with the Water Princess, Zuko went over to help his cousin up as he thawed out the ice with his firebending. Lu Ten looked anything but okay when he got out of the ice.

Shoving Zuko off of him as he tried to help him stand, Lu Ten pushed everyone out of his way as he exited the training grounds. Katara wasn't about to humiliate him and get away with it. He was about to make her regret this.

…..

A/N:

Alright hope you enjoy! Didn't feel like doing a whole scene with the ship! So I only did flashbacks. Also, Katara finally kicked Lu Ten's ass but he's not about to let her get off with that. More conflict for these two to face in the next chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

I'm back my lovelies! Enjoy!

Chapter 11:

"But aren't we about to go to war, father?" Ozai wasn't in the least happy with what his father was asking of him.

Sitting on his patio staring out a the garden his servants were tending to, Azulon drank his herbal morning tea and lifted his hard amber eyes to his youngest son. "Doesn't matter. Their engaged and a celebration needs to be prepared. Her birthday is in three months. She'll be married five months after. I'm trusting you to oversee the preparations as you are her guardian."

Ozai hadn't planned for Katara to remain engaged to his nephew. He knew it was doomed to turn out very much like his own and didn't want that for her. She was better off with his son, Zuko. They got along and had history. Both of them had a better chance at contempt that way. The second prince was already plotting how to return things to how he originally wanted them. Preparing an engagement party for a marriage he was not about to allow to happen was redundant.

Azulon could tell his rotten son was up to no good. From the look in his eyes to the way he seemed so unsure about the engagement party he was now placed in charge of.

The Fire Lord stroked his beard as he looked up to his son, Ozai, and grinned. "I know what it is."

Raising a brow at his deranged father. _What's he talking about now?_

"The Water Princess, you want her for yourself."

Ozai busted out laughing at the utter nonsense he heard from out of his father's mouth.

Chuckling to himself, "Don't act like I don't know. You don't want to share her." Azulon narrowed his eyes.

Taking the bait, Ozai became offended by his father's words and denied having any inappropriate feelings or thoughts towards the seventeen year old girl. She was just a girl he'd become the guardian of while she was away from home. However; Azulon told his defensive son that that was not where his mind was. He was simply saying he didn't want Iroh being her father in law. That he wanted the girl as his daughter in law instead.

The Fire Lord could not contain his laughter as he caught his son thinking exactly what he claimed he wasn't. Ozai stormed out of his father's chambers and returned to his wing of the palace, guards following behind him as he did. The joke wasn't funny but leave it to his lunatic father to toy with a person just to get some sick gratification out of it.

 _Bastard!_ The second prince hissed as he made it back to his domain. How could his father possibly believe such nonsense as him looking at a young, undeveloped, minor that quite frankly annoyed him at times. Katara was Kya's daughter. That was it. Nothing more. He saw her as nothing else but that.

"Your highness! Thank Agni, you're here! Your daughter Azula and the Water Princess are fighting!" A servant rushed to him as soon as he entered.

 _This is exactly what I mean._

The fight was broken up with him and Zuko separating the two girls. Ozai held his daughter back as she snapped her teeth at Katara. His son struggled keeping Katara from getting loose and had to flip her on her back and pin her.

"Stop this or I'll have you both locked in your chambers!" Ozai yelled at them.

Still fighting to get to the waterbender, "That snobby Water bitch started it!"

"I started it?! You shoved me into the La damn pond!" Katara was about to kick Zuko off of her.

Azula had to be thrown up against the wall as she nearly got loose, "I thought you needed to cool off all you do is daydream like some idiot about getting fucked by those guys that captured you!"

"You bitch!" Katara lost it and knocked Zuko off of her and scrambled to her feet.

Ozai grabbed his daughter and threw her over his shoulder as he saw the girl coming for her. Honestly, he'd let Azula have it for the comment but she was after all his daughter, he wasn't letting anyone touch her.

"Katara, back down!" The Second Prince told her.

Shaking her head as he backed away with Azula struggling over his shoulders, Katara held her hand out to bend the water from the grass of the courtyard as she stepped up onto the outdoor walkway. She was going to cut that fire bitch open. The water formed into an ice dagger and Ozai knew he would be forced to put her down. Throwing his daughter off his shoulder to the side when he saw Katara begin to run towards him, the second prince struck her with a bolt of his lightning hoping to stop her. However; Katara saw it coming and ducked down, throwing her dagger at his leg.

Knocking the second prince down, Katara then reset her gaze on Azula, who jumped to her feet ready to fight. But as she lit her fists with flames, Zuko ran over and tackled his sister to the ground. The Water Princess wasn't about to quit. Azula has said her last words for today. Or any day for that matter. Katara would make her pay for them.

Ozai got up, ignoring the slash to his leg from the girl's ice dagger, and aimed his fingers at her as she continued pursuing his daughter. Right when Katara was about to form another dagger of ice, he landed his strike on her, hitting her in the spine directly. But to his surprise and the surprise of his children that gaped at her, Katara didn't go down immediately as she was supposed to. She still managed to form her dagger and only seemed to slow down as she approached them. Zuko stared wide eyed at his water friend as he dragged his sister away.

"They didn't fuck me, you heartless bitch!" Katara said as she endured the bolts that traveled through her body chaotically. "They didn't fuck me!" She yelled and yet another bolt hit her, this time sending her to her knees. She screamed at this second strike and it claimed her ability to walk at the moment but she could still tried getting to Azula. "I'll kill you and everyone else that says that! I swear to Tui and La, I'll kill you al-"

Striking her in the neck as he caught up to her, Ozai finally put her out and she collapsed over on her side.

Both Zuko and Azula looked at the Water Princess that laid twitching on the ground in both amazement and horror that it took their father three tries to knock her out. Either he was holding back or she was just that angry that it took three times before she'd go down.

Ozai picked up the waterbender and glared at his daughter, "A week in your chambers. No guests. No servants. Do you understand me?!"

Azula nodded her head as she pouted and looked away from her father. _I was the one about to get killed by that psycho! Why am I being punished?!_

"Take your sister to her room and see to it the guards know she's on punishment." Ozai told his son.

Zuko nodded and did as his father asked over him. As he grabbed Azula's arm and pulled her along, she threatened to tell Mai she caught him eying one of the water maidens. He rolled his eyes and told her he'd tell father that she did the same. That was enough to shut her up.

After Ozai took Katara back to her chambers and told her maidens that she was to be locked in for a week, he decided he deserved to treat himself with all the shit he had been putting up with. The last three months had been utterly ridiculous. Katara was nonstop getting into trouble and causing problems. He didn't know what to do. He halfway thought about sending her back home where she clearly did better about staying in line. However; for the rest of the evening, he wasn't going to think about that annoying princess.

Visiting the harem, Ozai looked over the concubines the madam had prepared for the night. He found a few new faces and one being just his type. Walking up to her, he could tell she was new, fresh, barely even touched.

"Where are you from?" The Second Prince took her chin in hand.

Shivering at the Prince's touch, "The Water Tribes."

"Which one?" He was curious.

"The South but I've lived in the swamps most of my life." She told him in a meek voice.

Ozai could see that. She had a strange accent and didn't seem to hold the same presence as a normal southerner. It made sense for her to have lived in the isolated swamps untouched by the rest of the world. Besides, her hair was darker than Southerners and her eyes were a darker blue. One of her parents must have been from the swamps too.

Letting go of her chin, Ozai slid his hand to her neck and caressed her exposed collarbone. "Strip." He told her.

Bashfully the woman shedded herself from the thin bright red silk slip that concubines wore and looked away as the prince looked her body over. She made a small noise as he took one of her breasts in hand and ran his thumb over her nipples, flicking her nipple piercing.

Seeing this odd piercing yet again on another Southern woman, Ozai asked her what it was for. She answers him. Master waterbenders, both male and female wore them. The difference in piercing was based on the level of mastery. Water and ice combat was a bone piercing. Healing was a half crescent moon. Bending plants was a ring. And blood bending was a full moon. The concubine has managed to reach plant bending mastery from the looks of her piercing. Ozai forgot he was in a room full of women, distracted with the waterbender before him. He liked her. She was pretty. Not incredibly so like many tribeswomen were to him but she was still his taste.

Looking up from her breasts, Ozai asked for her name.

"Koni."

"Have Koni prepared and brought to my chambers." The Second Prince told the madam. "Put her in something blue. I'm sick of red."

An hour later, Koni was brought to the Fire Prince's chambers and she was once again under his intense gaze. While she would say he was quite intimidating, she could also see that he was gentle by nature. His eyes told her that. Or at least that's what it seemed like to her.

The two of them sat by the low table with a tray of snacks and wine. Handing her an empty glass, Ozai poured her a glass, unable to look away from her.

"Forgive me, your highness, but I don't drink. Alcohol doesn't take well with waterbenders." Koni said as the hand that held the glass of wine shook.

Ozai smirked and ran his finger down the side of her face, "Is that so? Then you can help me to it."

Koni's eyes widened.

"Do not fear me. I won't hurt you and if you tell me, I won't take you to bed." His voice was silk to her ears as he gently touched her skin. "I'm more interested in getting to know you."

The swamp woman looked to the Fire Prince and eased up her widened stare. She could tell he was sincere. He wouldn't hurt her. Koni looked away from him and then to the glass of wine, she swallowed hard before drinking the glass of wine in one go.

Chuckling as he brushed her hair away, "How is it?"

"It's bitter." Koni admitted with a contorted expression.

"You can have some fruit my servants prepared. Please, help yourself." Ozai decided to give her space. She looked young. Younger than his usual type but not too young. Definitely not as young as Katara, to which he cringed internally as soon as his mind went to her. Agni, he told himself he was having a stress free night. That meant everyone that drove him crazy would be forgotten for the evening. Including _her_.

Pouring himself a glass of wine while he watched the swamp woman eat the fruits that were by the low table, Ozai struck up another conversation with her. She seemed to inform him a lot about waterbenders. Things that he didn't know from the two waterbenders he had known and visiting the South Pole. The piercing was one thing and the drinking was another. Also, that waterbenders specifically had a hard time getting over those they loved. Experiencing heartbreak worse than all others. Something to do with a myth about the moon and how it grieves for the sun every night, taking different shapes and forms to remain whole. The story intrigued him as it reminded him of the story Kya had left him. Maybe he could understand it better if he had someone explain the Water Tribe lore to him.

For a majority of the night Koni spent it telling the Fire Prince of the Water Tribes and the swamps. She was surprised that he was so interested in the culture of her people. When she asked him why, Koni looked at him with understanding. It made sense. He chose her because she was Water Tribe. She reminded him of his deceased lover. It was truly touching though he didn't say much about the woman, his eyes told her that he loved this woman, even till this day.

"It's always said that the moon loved the sun so much that it tore itself apart to be with it. But no one ever says how the sun feels about the moon." Koni smiles softly at the Fire Prince as she reached her hand to his face. His yellow gem eyes settled on hers. "No one says how the sun burns the morning skies, longing to be with the moon."

"The sun and moon were fools." Ozai shut his eyes.

Shaking her head as she moved closer to him, straddling his lap as she cupped his face. "Aren't all love affairs foolish, your highness? Even ones simply of lust."

"Then this is foolish?" Ozai reopened his eyes.

Smirking as she leaned closer to him, "And we shall be foolish tonight, your highness." Koni pressed her lips to his and he devoured hers as he wrapped his arms around her.

The second prince took the swamp woman to his bedroom and ravished her relentlessly. He spent the whole night making love to a stranger, visualizing her someone else. She didn't seem to mind being called another woman's name. Koni knew a man that was still so madly in love with a dead woman could never love another. Not that she wanted him to but she had to admit, she was wooed by him. The Fire Prince was incredibly handsome and he made her feel what she had never felt before. He was an amazing lover. Tentative to her needs as much as his. He had to be the envy of every man that heard the cries of the women he took. Whoever this woman was that she continued to hear the name of, Koni confessed to herself that she envied her.

The next morning, Ozai woke to the swamp woman nuzzling herself against him. Last night had been one of his few best nights. Not many women gave him a good time unless accompanied by others. He would make her his new favorite and see to it that Koni wasn't used by anyone but him. She was his now.

Stirring from her sleep, Koni felt the warmth of the Fire Prince and beamed up at him. He grinned down at her and shifted to lean down and kiss her.

"Good morning, your highness." She smiled at him.

Brushing her hair back as he cupped her face, "Good morning."

It was a while before they got out of bed, wanting to repeat last night and when they finished, both stayed in each other's arms. Ozai figured he could skip morning meditation and probably the first half of his father's meetings. Right now he was enjoying himself for the first time in years.

Running her hand over the Prince's face, Koni studied his beautiful features and sighed. "This woman you love, I envy her."

"You shouldn't. She suffered her entire life."

"Then I pity her."

Chuckling as he shook his head, "No, she would have hated that."

"This woman sounds like a strange one."

"She was."

"Katara was her name, right?" Koni asked as she looked at him with curious eyes.

However; Ozai's eyes widened as he looked strangely at the woman and sat up. "No! Her name was Kya!"

"Then who's Katara?" Koni was now very confused as she sat up too.

"Katara is her daughter. Where did you hear that name?"

Tilting her head to the side, "Your highness, forgive me, but that's the name you called me last night."

Ozai was utterly distraught as he collapsed back into bed and pulled his pillow over his face begging Agni to kill him. Why the hell did he call out Katara's name and not Kya's? Why the hell would he do that? He blamed her stressing him out and his mind subconsciously worrying about the next crazy stunt she'd pull. _Agni, I can't._ The Fire Prince's nerves were now shot. _I need to get away._

…..

"Concluding this meeting, I would like for Princess Katara to start attending war meetings as well as training the new recruits with General Hong." Azulon stated.

Both the Water Princess and General Hong nodded their heads to the Fire Lord's commands. He then asked Katara to see him for dinner later in the week, he had much to discuss with her. The Water Princess bowed her head to him.

As she gathered her notes and the scrolls that were provided during the meeting, Katara pushed past the men on the room with her head down yet again. Forcing herself to ignore the whispers. Seemed her name was in everyone's mouth lately and it wasn't for any good reason either. Some rumor started going around that she was tortured and raped by her captors. Some even said she surrendered herself to them in order to survive. The worse one said was that the real reason she can't have kids is because her captors didn't want her conceiving their child and therefore removed her womanly parts. Woman looked at her with pity. Men looked at her with disgust. It was driving her crazy. That's why when Azula said it yesterday, she couldn't take it anymore. Everyone had so much to say and no real proof. La, she hated court and she hated this country. She wanted to go home.

Carrying on down the halls, the Water Princess accompanied with her maidens kept her gaze low as she tried to pretend she was invisible but the stares were so intense she could feel them roaming over her with shameful thoughts.

"My dear fiancé, there you are." She cringed as she heard Lu Ten's voice.

Catching up to her, the prince wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Coming to the training grounds today?"

"I can't. I'm on punishment for fighting Azula." Katara answered.

Lu Ten was pleased to hear this. "Well at least, I won't me humiliated again by you." She soon felt his hand heat up on her side and begin to burn her.

Hissing as she pulled away, Katara dropped her things and earned looks from everyone in the halls. She glared at her fiancé as he smirked at her. Why was he messing with her? Hadn't he heard the rumors? She was dealing with enough.

As she stopped her maidens from trying to gather her things, Katara crouched down to picked them up and with her, came Lu Ten wanting to look like the caring future husband.

"You know they wouldn't be whispering about you if you just learned your place." He whispered to her as he helped her gather her scrolls and papers.

Shaking her head, "I can't help I'm different from you people. It's not my fault our countries have different beliefs of what a woman is to be." Katara stated.

"You shouldn't have humiliated me. Now you know how it feels."

Katara paused and looked at Lu Ten for a moment. _You. You started the rumors!_ Her eyes narrowed as they both stood back up and he handed her the rest of her things.

"If I look bad, then so do you, my bride to be." Lu Ten placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later this week for our date."

Back in her chambers, Katara threw a tantrum and started flipping things over, swearing to high heavens and losing her grip. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her father and her brother. She wanted to be back where people didn't make fun of her or say cruel things. She wanted to go home. Here, she was miserable here. Completely and totally miserable.

And as she laid face down on her bedroom floor after exhausting all her energy, Katara banged her head into the floor repeatedly. Her maidens had to stop her as they feared she hurt herself. Lona, the head maiden, took it upon herself to go see the Fire Prince about this.

Arriving to his chambers, she knocked on one of the doors and waited for an answer. The door opened and a servant emerged from behind it.

"Is his highness available?" Lona asked.

The servant shook her head, "No, he just left."

"Do you know when he'll return?"

Shaking her head again, "His highness said he would be gone for an indefinite period of time. I believe he's left the palace as well as the capital."

 _Not in the capital?_ Lona thought this was strange. Why would Fire Prince Ozai leave without saying a word? It was so abrupt and unlike him. Lona took him for a man that planned things out. Acting on whim didn't seem like his sort of thing.

…..

Ursa sat in the courtyard enjoying her tea as her son and his girlfriend accompanied her. She was in a relatively good mood today. Ozai had left out of the blue and would be gone for Agni knows how long. This would be her time of peace. Besides, it allowed her to give the good news to her son.

"It's fine." Mai said as she wiped the spilt tea on her boyfriend's clothes. "I've got it."

Zuko's face was red as his mother gave him a knowing smile and giggled at him. He knew she thought it was cute. Seeing how tentative Mai was to him, even after the scar.

"When are you two going to get married? I want grandchildren before I'm too old." Ursa beamed at them.

Mai glanced up at Zuko as it was her waiting on him to make that decision. She would love to know too. Not like they could just date forever. Some decisions needed to be made and soon. With him being a royal and her being of a prominent noble household, they'd be married off no doubt the next year if they didn't decide what they were going to do.

Reassuring his mother and girlfriend that he indeed wanted to marry Mai, Zuko told them he had to first confront his father. After all, the head of any household had to be consulted before a decision like that could be made. Only problem was his father was gone for however long it was he planned to be and Zuko hadn't a clue what his father might say. He wasn't fond of Mai the same way his mother was. Ozai always made remarks about her being too bland but Zuko begged to differ. Mai was composed but she was full of excitement and enjoyment. He loved her and wanted to marry her. Soon hopefully.

As the conversation of marriage concluded with her son's response, Ursa sighed and placed her hand on her stomach, smiling down at it before looking up to her son.

"Well, I have some news for you both." The Fire Princess said.

While her boyfriend raised a curious brow, Mai knew already what his mother was about to say.

"I'm expecting."

Her son's mouth dropped as Mai congratulated her.

"Expecting? How? I didn't know you and father were-"

Shaking her head, "This child isn't your father's, Zuko,"

Zuko was suddenly caught off guard and confused. He knew his mother had her share of lovers. His father allowed it. But to conceive with a man other than her husband, it couldn't have been agreed upon. His father wouldn't agree to that sort of thing. Never.

"Zuko, my son, don't worry. Your father and I still plan for a divorce." Ursa said. "Your father is just distracted with other matters that he hasn't come around to sign the last of the documents."

 _Distracted?_ Zuko felt his father was a little more than distracted. He just didn't want to sign those papers. For some reason his father didn't want his mother leaving him. Was it that he loved her? Or maybe his father feared being alone. Zuko heard how his father had barely stayed in the Fire Nation growing up due to how empty is mother's domain was. She lived in solitude and so did he.

Sighing as he didn't want to ruin his mother's rare moment of happiness, Zuko moved to hug her. "If this makes you happy, mother, then that's all that matters."

Ursa sniffled at her son's words as she embraced him. _Yes, this makes me happy. Immensely._ Finally, a child that wasn't _his_ was in her womb, growing into what she knew she would love unconditionally. Of course, she loved her other children but they had so much of their father in them, Azula especially. Zuko, however; was more like her and that, she was thankful for. But he looked very much like Ozai. Too much so.

The three continued to enjoy their day in the sun until Mai needed to get back to home for some dinner party her father had wanted her to attend, Zuko had been invited as well. Bidding their farewells to the Fire Princess the two ones made their way to the front of the palace where they would take a carriage to Mai's estate.

While on their way, Mai laid her head on Zuko's shoulder as he held her hand.

"I'm not going to wait for your father to approve." She told him.

Nodding his head, "I know, Mai, but-"

"No, Zuko, I want to be your wife. I've wanted that my whole life. Ever since I saw you run away with Azula's hairpin in the west wing gardens." Mai cupped the side of Zuko's face as she gazed up to him. "Ask my father tonight, instead. He'll say 'yes' immediately."

Zuko swallowed hard as he turned his head away from his girlfriend. As much as he wanted very much to ask her father, he feared what his father's reaction would be. His father never handled anything well that didn't go his way.

Besides, while he and his father had a decent relationship, he feared it could go South really quick. It wasn't like he was Azula that could get away with things. Zuko was his father's first born and the first born always carried a heavy burden. It was very similar to the burden of an heir. His father's legacy would live on through him.

Anyway, he needed to thing hard on this subject before he just outright did something without first consulting his father. Zuko didn't want to risk meeting his father's wrath.

Seeing the confliction in her boyfriend's eyes, Mai hissed and let go of his hands. Crossing her arms as she looked out the window, scooting herself away from him.

"I thought you had a spine, Zuko. You can't even stand up to your father." She spat.

Groaning as she went on to say once again that he was afraid of his father. "Mai, what do you want from me? I want to marry you more than anything but you know how things are for me. My father will lose it."

"He's already lost it! Look at all the troubles he's been in recently! What does it matter asking the approval of that mad man?! He won't allow us to be together! You know that! If we have any chance of being together as husband and wife, please, ask my father and it'll be set before your father can even change it." Mai desperately wanted Zuko to hear her out. This was important. Their very future was on the line here and if he didn't act quick, his father would ruin them.

Sighing, Zuko knew she was right but still, could he just disregard his father and make such a huge decision without first asking permission? He wasn't sure but whatever happened tonight at this dinner event with Mai's father, Zuko hoped it went well and she wouldn't continue to be mad at him.

…

Koni was soaking herself in the rose petal and milk water that was customary for concubines to bathe in when Fire Prince Ozai's servants came upon her. She was confused when they told her to dress quickly and come with them back to his domain. Supposedly, the prince was absent at the moment but left instructions for her to be added to his household. He said that he didn't want her to have to endure another man's affection as Fire Nation tended to be 'overly' passionate. She was thankful for this. Ever since arriving in the Fire Nation as a refugee and selling herself to be a courtesan, Koni had worried of what she might face with the men of this nation. They were not like the ones back home. Much more serious and callous. Strict and non-flexible. She feared them. All of them but the prince.

Lead to the domain of the prince, Koni was lead to his chambers and taking to the spear room there. It would be her permanent room as she was now made his official mistress. The servants then gave her a gold choker to go around her neck, symbolizing the Fire Prince's ownership of her. As she placed it around her neck, it reminded her of the betrothal necklaces of the Water Tribes to the north and south. It was the closest she would be to marriage and that was fine by her.

The servants left her alone to settle into her new environment and told her she had free reign of the Prince's sanctum as she was now a member of it. Koni was nothing but grateful to the prince.

Slipping out of his chambers to peek at the beautiful courtyard, Koni beamed at it, wanting to lay in the grass. However; she was very shy and wasn't sure how the other members of the household would feel about her.

However; she looked outside at the courtyard, she saw a girl wearing Southern Water Tribe clothes sit herself by the pond. Koni watched the young girl bend the pond water with a wave of her hand and manipulated a bubble of water into different shapes. _Another waterbender? I didn't know the prince had another around. Is she here as his mistress too?_

Giving into curiosity, Koni left the Prince's chambers and made her way to the courtyard. She decided to introduce herself as a waterbender first. Bending the water from the girl's hand to her own, the courtesan saw the girl turn around and look up at her with astonishment.

"Hi." Koni greeted warmly.

"Hi." Katara answered back awkwardly as she stood up, trying to figure out who this woman was. Clearly, a waterbender but she looked a little different than her people or the Northerners. Maybe she was from the swamps?

Sticking out her hand, "I'm Koni of the swamplands."

 _So she is from the swamps? Explains to accent and over friendliness._ Those of the swamp were a lot more- what's the word- 'friendly' than everyone else. Mostly to do with how life was in the swamps. Laid back and solely based on community.

Returning the gesture and shaking her hand, "I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

 _Katara?_ Koni suddenly realized that's the name the prince called her last night. He freaked out when she told him that. Seemed completely out of it. Turns out Katara was the daughter of the woman he loved, so it made a little sense why he freaked out but seeing this girl for herself, she wasn't sure why he was so bent out of shape. This girl was beautiful. _Guess that means she's not a concubine._

"Umm, not to be rude but is there a reason you're here?" Katara asked.

"Prince Ozai brought me here. He's made me his mistress."

 _Mistress?! Whoa!_ Katara's eyes widened. The Water Princess was about to say something when Fire Princess Ursa showed up and glared at them from the walkway, a fan waving in her face. Koni turned to look at the woman dressed in robes similar to the Fire Prince's, only more feminine. She had the same gold flame resting in her topknot. Was she the Prince's wife?

"Are you not supposed to be locked in your rooms?" Ursa looked to Katara with a flat expression.

 _Yeah but Ozai's not here._ Katara wanted to say but decided against it. Simply bowed her head respectfully to the Fire Princess that hated her because of who her mother was.

"You had better go too." Katara told Koni. "You don't want to get in Princess Ursa's way. She's not too kind."

Koni could see that, "Well will I get to see you again? It would be nice getting to know another waterbender here."

"Sure." Katara smiled a little. "When Ozai's back then I'll come out to see you."

The concubine liked that idea and went back to the Prince's chambers as Katara headed back to hers. Koni plopped down on her bed and rolled on her side, curling up into a soft pillow. She wondered when the prince would get back.

…

The Fire Lord asked one question. One question that put her in a tough spot both as heiress of the Southern Tribe and as the fiancé of his abusive grandson. Will she work with the Fire Nation admirals to lead a joint armeda to the Northern Earth Kingdom? The answer was obvious. She knew that. Fight with the men of the Fire Nation accompanied with her own people. But with Lu Ten being present in the war meeting, it made it hard for her to want to speak up.

Swallowing hard as she forced herself to forget Lu Ten's gaze was on her, "I'll write my father today and have my fleet come here immediately. We can first begin training together and learn from each other, it'll make fighting together that much easier."

"Excellent. As soon as your troops arrive, Admiral Ikkaku will allow them to stay in the barracks with his men." Azulon was pleased with the Water Princess's willingness to be involved in all matters concerning this war.

Katara made sure to remind the Fire Lord and his generals present that her people fought as equals and that women were just as involved in the military as men. Meaning, female soldiers would be among them. Showing respect was of the utmost importance to her and her troops. Their cultures were allowed to be different. Everyone simply needed to remember they were in this together now. Boundaries would be put behind them for the sake of victory.

As the meeting let out, Katara tried leaving as soon as they were dismissed, hoping to get away from Lu Ten if he wanted to see her after the meeting. Honestly, she couldn't deal with him. Not now. The amount of stress and anxiety she was enduring was starting to really get to her. She couldn't sleep because she had to make sure no one snuck in and attacked her. She couldn't eat because her food came up every time she thought about what almost happened to her. She could barely stay focus and concentrate long enough to make sense of much of what anyone said. The only thing keeping her together was working out and maintaining her practice of bending even while her chi was in its weakened state. Lu Ten and the frustration he brought her was not needed in the least.

"Katara!" She heard her name and sped up. "Katara!"

The Water Princess raced through the busy hall, excusing herself as she bumped into people, making her way back to the large garden that divided the main palace from the Fire Prince's domain. As she crossed the large pond's bridge and made it through the rose maze, Katara was about to finally reach the gates of the second Prince's domain. However; she was grabbed and yanked behind a tree.

"Running from me isn't going to help you, princess." Lu Ten hissed in her ear as she was pulled up against his chest with his hand over her mouth.

Struggling against him, Katara murmured something into his hand and he let go to hear her. She wanted to know what he wanted and why he would chase her down.

"I'm your fiancé, can I not speak to you whenever I Please?" Letting go of her finally, Lu Ten waited for her to turn around and face him, staring up at him with a pissed off look. "Come, don't look at me like that. You make me feel like such a monster."

"You are." She spat.

Tilting his head to the side, "Only because I need to be. You're a difficult woman. It's my job as your husband to make you into a proper woman. Especially, if you haven't already been taught. Besides, I'm not here to reprimand you."

Katara narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. _Oh really?_

Reaching to cup her face, Lu Ten caressed his cheek with his thumb and soften his amber gaze. "I miss you."

"Miss me?! You spread a La damn rumor about me!" She barked.

"I told you, 'if I look bad, so do you'. We go down together." Lu Ten smirked and pulled her to him, pressing her to the tree.

Katara felt sick to her stomach being so close to him. It made her skin crawl. Especially, when he had that same look in his eyes that he would get when he wanted to kiss her. But at the moment, it looked like he wanted more than a kiss.

Pressing her hands to his chest, "What do you want, Lu Ten?" She snarled.

"Seeing you in that meeting did something to me. I don't know what but it turned me on." The Prince inched his face towards her.

The Water Princess blocked the eminent kiss from coming with her hand, her eyes glaring at him as she shoved him off of her. "Turned you on? You mean to tell me that you sought me out to kiss me?"

"Well, I was hoping for more but that's up to you, sweetheart." He smirked smugly at her.

Her hand went across his face as she spat at his feet and lifted her skirt to hurry to the gates. As she did, Lu Ten followed behind her but didn't seemed to be all that bothered by her hitting him. The guards stopped him as she entered and she turned to look at him.

"Katara-"

"I'm sorry, your highness but I have some work to do before dinner."

Instead of seeing his angry expression, Katara was met with a simply disappointed look as he told her he would see her tomorrow.

 _You can't be serious._ The next day on her way to the morning meeting, the Water Princess was greeted by her fiancé outside the gate of the second Prince's domain. She immediately ignored him when he flashed her a smile and strutted away with her scrolls and notes in arm.

Following behind the girl, Lu Ten tried catching up towards her as she sped over the bridge and through the garden.

"Katara."

"I have a meeting to get to, I'll talk to you later." Katara answered in a fluster as she hurried into the throne room just before the doors closed.

Lu Ten waited for her till she was out of the meetings and she was completely surprised to see him sitting on the hall sofa across from the grand doors of the throne room. _What does he want?_

"Prince Lu Ten." One of the men from the meeting engaged him and Katara took this as her chance to leave.

Running away swiftly as her fiancé got held up, the Water Princess ran into Zuko several halls away and grabbed onto him.

"Zuko, hide me!" She begged.

The firebender had no idea what was going on but from the look in his friend's eyes, he knew she just needed him to cooperate and ask questions later.

Prince Lu Ten came running around the corner looking for his fiancé when he spotted his cousin looking over the balcony of the hallway. He managed to not notice the long curtain hanging over the ledge.

"Hey, have you seen Katara?" The older of the two asked.

Playing it cool, Zuko leaned against one of the pillars and crossed his arms. "Not since this morning. Why?"

"Why? I don't need to tell you why. Does anyone ask why you'd look for Mai?" Lu Ten was starting to lose his patience.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I was just wondering." Zuko said.

Lu Ten walked up to him and sneered, "Well mind your damn business. She's my fiancé. Grandfather gave her to me."

Confused as to why his cousin was suddenly aggressive with him, Zuko raised a brow. He wasn't pleased with how Lu Ten was behaving, especially, in the midst of him hunting down Katara. She clearly had a good reason for not wanting to be found. Not that she didn't before.

Eventually, Lu Ten ran off to continue looking for Katara. Zuko looked over the ledge of the balcony where the Water Princess was hanging onto the curtain, climbing her way back up.

"Is he gone?" She peaked her head over the ledge and looked around.

"Yeah, he's gone." Zuko helped her up.

Getting onto her feet, Katara thanked Zuko and asked him which way Lu Ten had gone. She ran in the opposite direction as to avoid him.

…..

One week went by before the second prince returned and when he did, he remained in his chambers for the first few days of him coming back home. Koni kept him company while he seemed to be getting his head together. She noticed he wasn't doing too well and looked sickly. It seemed he had been intoxicated with opioids and his body was going through withdrawals.

"This drug is not good for you, your highness. You must stop using it." Koni said as she placed a wet cloth on his forehead and brushed his hair to the sides, away from his face.

Ozai with dark bags under his eyes looked up at the woman and could see her concern. However; she didn't understand. No one did. He needed to distract himself. Keep his mind from certain dark corners. The opium he smoked made him numb and uncaring. It's how he coped. It's how he stayed alive.

Seeing that he didn't receive her words as she would have liked, Koni leaned down to kiss his cheek and then sit up off the bed. "You're too handsome to be letting yourself get out of shape over one woman, your highness. She wouldn't have wanted this. Not for someone she loved. You're hurting her more and more when you let yourself go." And with that, Koni left.

The second stared after her as her words hit him.

Several days later when he was well enough to get out of bed, Ozai threw on his robe and decided to get some fresh air. When he left his chambers and stood by the wooden rails of the walkway, looking out over the courtyard, he spotted the Water Princess sitting in the grass. Her face was planted in a scroll while her maidens sat around her in a circle, one toying with her long braid. She seemed to not notice him watching her. None of her maidens bothered to catch him staring. Behind him, a hand moved over his shoulder and then traveled down his arm.

Glancing over to his side, "You have a mistress now, my husband." Ursa said as she looked out to the courtyard watching the Water Princess spend time with her water maidens.

"Does that concern you, Ursa?" Ozai asked as he turned to her.

Smirking, "Of course not. You have your lovers and I have mine." Ursa looked to him and reached for the side of his face.

Ozai let her touch him, not like it meant anything to either of them, and besides, he still could barely feel a thing. So it's not like he could cringe from her repulsive touch.

"I want you to know that I'm with child and it's not yours." She smiled blissfully at him, a tear of happiness shedded. "I'll finally have a child that isn't yours and I couldn't be more happy in my life."

The second prince laid his hand over hers and slid it down his face, kissing the palm of it as he looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm glad you're happy, Ursa. You deserve to be, at least once in your miserable existence." Ozai pulled her to him and forced her into a bear hug, one that was anything but friendly. Squeezing her tight and making her as uncomfortable as possible. "I'm so so happy for you, dear wife. You have no idea how happy I am to know you're pregnant with another man's child."

Letting her go, Ursa stumbles back as she eyed him both in disbelief and slight fear. Something wasn't right. His hand went to her face and he gave her a small smile.

"Tell Minister Jiao that I'll make sure to raise his bastard as my own."

"Oz-"

Ozai placed a kiss on her cheek before she could stop him. "You can't hurt me, Ursa. You don't mean enough to me to do so. Screw your divorce." He pulled away and shoved past her.

Ursa turned to look over her shoulder at him, fist balled as she clenched her teeth, wearing a desperate expression. _You bastard!_

…

"Your stance is weak! Shoulders back!" Ozai handled the waterbender roughly as she continued to mess up the move he was teaching her. She wanted to move more like a firebender to be more efficient in her attacks as a offensive waterbender. By nature, her element was predominantly defensive form of bending. However; with the right moves and style of attack it could become an offensive one. He promised to teach her the fighting style of a firebender but she was getting nowhere, almost like she wasn't even trying. Ozai knew she could do better but her head was anywhere but here.

The second prince shook his head and dropped into a sweep kick, knocking her off her feet. If she wasn't going to stay focus, he wasn't going to play nice.

Falling hard onto her back, Katara snapped out of the daze she had been in and yelped as the wind was knocked from her. She looked up with wide eyes to see Ozai staring down at her with that look he gave her every time she did something not to his liking. Seemed she had a knack for upsetting and displeasing people.

The Water Princess sighed heavily and shut her eyes, throwing her arms out to the side as an acceptance of her defeat.

"Get up." Ozai kicked her in the side a bit. "Your training isn't over."

Shaking her head, "No, I'm good down here."

"Not an option!"

Katara jumped when she felt her side nearly get licked by the flames shot at her by the second prince. She was on her feet, dodging the next set of flames shot at her, barely able to match the pace in which they were coming at her. It was futile asking him to stop or slow down. The waterbender could see he was trying to teach her another hard lesson like he always did. While she managed to keep from getting hit and occasionally getting a chance to strike back, her movements were anything but how she wanted them to be. Still she moved like a waterbender, failing to apply any of the things he taught her today in their current fight. He was profoundly disappointed.

Ending the match, Ozai took her off her balance again and watched her fall flat onto her back.

"Your father must have handed you the title of Admiral." He spat at her when she had finally gotten up and dried the sweat from her face with her towel.

The waterbender didn't say anything as he insulted her. She really wasn't in the mood. There was too much on her mind.

Seeing that she wasn't going to respond, Ozai pushed harder, hoping to get some reaction out of her. He needed her to see that she did awful today and would later be deterred to do better. What better way of getting her to do that than upsetting her enough to make her vow to prove him wrong?

"The next Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe is you. Some pathetic little girl who can't even learn basic fighting stances. I do fear for your country's future." Ozai said and watched her turn to stare at him. He smirked and continued to taunt her with insults. Slowly but surely, he could see her becoming more and more offended by the things he said.

"Perhaps, it was a wiser decision letting Lu Ten marry you. He'll do better to rule your nation for you." Before he saw it coming, a blade of ice struck the side of his face and sliced his cheek.

The second prince glanced down at the blood dripping from his sliced cheek and touched it. Looking from the blood on his fingertips to the blue eyed girl breathing heavily in front of him, Ozai smirked. This is what he wanted.

"What? I strike a nerve, princess?"

Another blade of ice came his way but he dodged it. However; it was meant to distract him as she tackled him to the ground and iced her fists over, straddling him to the ground.

"One more word and I swear, Ozai." Katara hissed. She was pissed at him. Not just for what he said but for leaving her by herself here. Forcing her to endure the cruelty of court while he was off doing la knows what. He wasn't just the man her mother loved or her father's long time friend. He wasn't just the second prince to the Fire Nation. He was supposed to be her friend. They established that when she was a little girl and he swore to protect her, no matter what. But he failed her. No matter how much he liked to blame her for the things that happened to her, he didn't do his part and she's suffered because of it.

Not seeing the true anger that lied behind her threatening blue irises, Ozai smirked. "You haven't the guts to-" she punched him in his jaw.

"I mean it, Ozai." Her voice was very calm and collect as she gazed frustratedly down at him. She knew he was going to continue taunting her and push her over the edge. That's just what he did. Had too much pride to surrender. Even for his own sake.

Realizing the girl meant business, Ozai glared at her as he ran his hand along his aching jaw. "What the hell, Katara?!"

"You left me!" She hit him in the face again and he had to grab her arms, flipping her over onto her back. Thrashing underneath him as he restrained her. "You said you'd protect me and you didn't! You left me!"

"I had to!" He yelled at her.

"Why?! What's more important than what you promised?!" Katara wasn't accepting another bullshit excuse from him.

Getting off of her, Ozai glared at her. What was more important? He left for a reason. Regardless of him telling her or anyone where he went, it didn't matter. Katara had no right to lash out at him and then deliberately hit him in the face.

The second prince turned his back on her as she stood back up. "Protect yourself, girl. Anyone can turn on you, even me. Don't put your faith in anyone but yourself. Something you'll need to know if you're going to be Chieftain. Trust no one."

Katara's hard gaze became slightly contorted in confusion.

"We begin training again tomorrow after the morning meetings. Be ready and focus. I won't continue wasting my time if you're not going to give it your all."

The next few days Ozai continued teaching the waterbender firebender moves to assist her in more offensive attacks. She came prepared and ready to learn, which made his job easier. However; there was clear tension between them and anyone watching their spars could see it. Clearly, Katara felt an absolute distrust for her guardian as he not only abandoned her the last few days when she needed him but also warned her that she couldn't trust him. As for the second prince, he looked absolutely uncomfortable when their fight brought them a bit too close. With her dressed in a mere crop top that was more like a ban of thin blue silk over her breasts and a pair loose fitted dark blue pants, it made him nervous to get near.

"I'd think uncle would desire to end the fight sooner." Lu Ten watched with Zuko from the side lines as his uncle and fiancé had a friendly spar.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. He was just surprised Katara kept up with his father. She managed to close the distance and force his father to retreat from her. Why he would do so? The firebender didn't know. His father could take her out if he didn't back away from her the closer she got.

Noticing this for herself, Katara became frustrated at the lack of willingness to fight her close range. How was she supposed to practice some of the moves he taught her if she didn't put them to the test? Fed up, she continued pursuing him to close the gap. However; Ozai would either back away or force her to back away with his flames. _What's his problem?_

Ozai knew he was making it pretty damn obvious he didn't want the waterbender near him. He did that in the beginning of his lessons earlier today. She didn't have to come out here with the set of clothes she was wearing. If he wasn't careful, he could accidentally pull them off. Not to mention, he could literally see her nipples through her top and he was sure everyone training could see it too. Hence why his nephew and son seem so interested in the spar.

Both young males eyed the waterbender and her breasts that were visible through her top. They watched as her breasts moved to her movements and noticed her nipples were strangely erected or perhaps not, it looked like a piercing but neither they nor the other men around the training yard could tell. They all just waited for some wardrobe malfunction to happen.

And sure enough, to every man but Ozai's pleasure, the second prince accidentally scorched the silk material around the Water Princess's breasts. Her eyes went wide as everyone's mouths dropped. Katara water whipped Ozai off his feet and covered her chest as she raced out of the training yard with all the men making catcalls and whistling at her.

"Holy shit!" Lu Ten said as his cousin jumped up and ran after Katara. He couldn't believe it. His fiancé had nipple piercings. What a bonus! "Dear Agni, Uncle." The younger prince walked up to the older as he sat there scolding himself. "You can't tell me that wasn't a sight!"

"I wasn't looking." Ozai hissed as he got up.

Rolling his eyes, "Everyone was looking. Even the guards."

The guards quickly resumed their positions, pretending to not know what the prince was talking about.

Lu Ten chuckled as his uncle walked away from him. Now, he understood why the man kept a distance from Katara. He probably saw that coming a mile away.

In her chambers, curled into a ball under her sheets, Katara held her pillow over her head as she was embarrassed to death after running through the halls topless. Zuko chased after her and took his vest off for her to wear over her as he helped her back to her rooms. He heard as much as she did the things people were saying as she ran past them.

Now, in the safe confinements of her bedroom, Katara tried to keep from screaming into her pillow. It was like one thing after another. She never got a break.

"Katara, are you alright?" Zuko asked her as he stood at the foot of her bed.

The Water Princess answered in a muffled no.

"Well if it makes you feel better there's a chance everyone's going to forget what they saw because they'll be too busy seeing my mangled body hanging from the palace roof." The firebender said uneasily as he rubbed his neck and tried chuckling, searching for some humor in his very serious words.

Katara pulled the covers down from her head and looked over to him, "What? Your mangled body? What are you talking about, Zuko?" She was concerned now.

Sighing as he took a seat on the edge of her bed, Zuko told her what he did the other day that his father was about to find out any moment now and probably come in here and slay him right in front of her for. It wasn't anything she thought would warrant Ozai to behave like that but then again, the Fire Nation had strange traditions and ways. And the second Prince was a control freak. He liked things his way. So maybe Zuko wasn't exaggerating his father's reaction to this news. Ozai was definitely not going to be happy with this.

Feeling less concerned with her own problem, Katara laid her hand on her friend's and smiled at him. "You can always run away with me back to my nation."

"Ha, my father would just kill me there." Zuko scuffed as he knew he was so dead. Incredibly dead when his father found out.

"Then I'll just do something so incredibly bad that it makes what you did look like nothing." She offered.

Snickering, "We'll just both die then."

"Guess so, but before we die, I say we try to enjoy our last hours. My maidens managed to sneak a case of arctic wine past your father. I don't usually drink with them but I figure now would be a good time to. Since this might be our last moments and all."

Zuko was up for it. Anything that was going to ease the hurt of his father burning his body to a crisp was welcomed.

…

Ursa wasn't having it anymore. Ozai was going to divorce her or she was going to make him even more miserable than he had ever been. If he thought for one second that she was going to live out the rest of her days as his wife and let him raise this child that wasn't his, then he was sadly mistaken. But no worries. She had a plan. She always did. Anything to send him over the edge.

Knocking on his chamber doors, Ursa waited patiently before the door was answered and a blue eyed woman greeted her.

Gasping as she dropped her head in a bow, "Princess Ursa."

"Is my husband around?" Ursa used her soft and gentle voice with the woman.

Koni raised from her bow and shook her head. Ozai left before dawn and hadn't been back since, skipping lunch as it was past noon.

 _As expected._ The Fire Princess knew her husband wasn't in the domain currently and wouldn't be till sundown. He was busy with doing his father's dirty work as usual. A few noble households needed 'cleansing' and Ozai was the one to handle it. Him and his network of spies.

"Well I guess we'll have to enjoy this bottle of wine ourselves." Ursa let herself in and Koni closed the door behind them.

The second prince told her to not let anyone in his chambers, his wife especially, but the woman didn't seemed to be all that bad. Despite the warnings both Ozai and that girl, Katara, gave her about the woman, Koni believed the woman was kinder than that.

Coming to the cushions of her husband's sitting room, Ursa grinned to herself as Koni followed her lead and sat across from her. _She's cute. Young. Naive. What a pity._ The princess poured them both a glass and smiled softly to her husband's mistress.

"I'm happy to see my husband has finally found a courtesan that's fit to be his mistress." Ursa said holding her glass to the concubine.

Returning the smile, Koni rang her glass against the princess and they both drank the content. She didn't see the look in the eyes of the woman across from her. The swamp woman had been warned. She should have heeded the warning.

~Hours Later~

"He hasn't found out yet, has he?" Katara asked as she ran up to Zuko upon seeing him after the war meeting let out.

Chuckling as his water friend came up beside him, "No, not yet but any day now, I'll be dead."

Giggling, the princess told him that she would be sure to say goodbye before his father killed him and then invited him to eat dinner with her. He declined, saying he and Mai had reservations in town. Possibly their last meal together if his father found out any time soon.

The two went their separate ways and Katara made her way to her chambers. Upon entering, all her maidens were in the sitting room as usual, chattering to one another. She figured they must be talking about that nobleman that seemed to be a crush of theirs. The princess rolled her eyes. She didn't know what they saw in any of these Fire Nation men. All of them, except Zuko and Crowned Prince Iroh, was an asshole.

Reaching her room, Katara sighed as she closed the door behind her. Another evening alone. Not that she was complaining. But she did miss having the company of a friend. One friend in particular. _Maybe I'll write Nyla._ The princess missed the water maiden that had been her closest friend growing up. However; Nyla had to stay as her father knew the two of them were troublesome together.

The princess sighed as she sat on her bed and gazed seldomly at the floor. It didn't catch her attention at first but as she sat there staring blankly at the floor, she saw a few spots of blood. Her brows furrowed as they traveled from one spot of blood to the next until she saw that it was a trail. She stood from off her bed and carefully followed this trail that gradually became more of a mess until it stopped at her bathroom door. Katara's eyes widened as she then heard a groaning sound come from behind the door. Her hand reached for the door knob but she was reluctant. What if this was a trap? What if someone was setting her up to open this door and she was whisked away once again?

Katara dropped her hand from the doorknob and backed away slowly, her body trembling as she called for her maidens. They came running in at the sound of distress in her voice. Lona, the lead maiden, came up to her and asked what was wrong. The princess only pointed at the blood by the bathroom door and Lona carefully approached the door, dagger being removed from its sheath as she got closer.

Lona took hold of the doorknob and then thrusted the door open, dagger held above her head to attack. But she paused and everyone behind her did as well.

Laying on the ground with a deathly look as she held her gut was the swamp woman Katara had met a few days ago. The second Prince's mistress. Katara moves closer as she was utterly taken by surprise and disbelief.

"Koni?" The princess said the woman's name.

Koni looked up slowly to the princess and reached one of her bloody hands to her, "Ka-ta-ra….it-it's not safe...leave." She warned with her dying breath.

Katara pushed Lona aside to kneel by the woman and look over her injury. She wanted to save her. However; too much blood had been lost. There was nothing she could do.

"Who did this?!" Katara asked with a flare of urgency. "Was it an assassin?!"

Shaking her head, Koni motioned for the waterbender to lean close and she whispered in her ear. Katara pulled back in horror of the name. She couldn't believe it.

"Don't tell his highness. Don't tell him." Koni pleaded as her body started giving way and she coughed up blood onto the princess's dress by accident.

Katara, unfazed, held the woman as she laid dying and promised not to tell Ozai. Not that she could. Something like this would not end well if he knew. Koni told her that it was a suicide. That's all the prince needed to know. No letter. No explanation. No nothing. Just a perished corpse of a foreign concubine.

When Koni drew her last breath, Katara couldn't help but be affected by watching the woman die. She knew nothing of her other than her name and where she came from, but she knew the woman was kind. And she knew who did this was trying to scare her. This was a taunt. Something meant to provoke fear in her. And while she was afraid. Very much so. Katara couldn't remain as such.

Looking over her shoulders to her maidens, "Get Prince Ozai and tell him to bring a physician. Courtesan Koni is dead."

….

A/N:

So Ozai's not going to be happy about this and Katara's not going to stand for this. Time our princess put a few people in their place and time for Ozai to start showing us that deliciously evil side of him. Wonder if the two will patch things up and cooperate with one another for a common goal.

Zuko, What will Ozai do when he finds out his son asked for Mai's hand without permission? Comeback next week for another chapter! Thanks for read and please review! Love ya!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

Back my beautiful lovelies! Here's a little action for out two favorite love birds! Enjoy!

Chapter 12:

The taste of bitter wine mingled into her mouth as the scent of sandalwood and an arousing musk tickled her nose. Her body was filled with heat and enveloped in more of it, pressed against the wall outside the ballroom as rain soaked her clothes. She could feel her makeup smearing from both rain dripping down on her face and the pair of lips devouring her own. But there was little to no care. Fingers tangled in silk black hair belonging to a man that cupped both sides of her face as he took hold of her lips with his own. If she were a candle, she'd melt instantly. Not a second to spare as she'd come undone. And maybe it was the thrill of how taboo this was. Knowing that this shouldn't be and yet it was that excited her, enticed her, exhilarated her. Or maybe, this is what she day dreamed about at times. Recently, slapping herself in the face due to its absurdity. But an absurdity it wasn't. It was as real as here in this moment and she reveled in it.

The rain didn't bother them. Not for a minute. It was almost as if it wasn't there at all. In a drunken stupor, the two became more feverish in their pursuit of one another's mouths. Trying to best the other. But the more experienced of the two conquered and the other submitted.

A moan spilt from their mouths as things heated up. Katara felt his hand slide up her bare side and up into her soaked top. Her back arched as she felt one of her breasts cupped into the man's hand that was overpowering her. She soon found her mouth invaded with his tongue as he groped her, squeezing her breast in his hand, eliciting a pleasurable cry from her plump red lips. Both of their breath escalated and Katara was pressed even more into the outdoor wall. She clenched his hair in her fists as his lips traveled from her mouth down her jaw and to her neck. An undignified noise came from her mouth as she felt teeth bury into her flesh and soon that very flesh was sucked upon, a tongue dragging across it.

Lifted up against the wall to better his demonstration, Katara bit her lip and prayed that the loud rain and slight thundering would be enough to mask the unchaste moans that left her lips. She never in her life felt this way. Having been untouched all her life and growing up with not a single boy to make his advances on her, it went without saying that she was overwhelmed with what the touch of a man felt like. His strong and bold stature as he held her up against her. The callousness of his hands as they roamed her skin and took hold of her breast, still squeezing them to his delight. The intoxicating scent of his masculine musk. His hungry lips devouring her neck as she felt the desire within him spill into her. His heat transferring to her with every second of this heated and taboo moment. This wrong and impossible moment shared between them both.

Maybe it was the alcohol they had both spent the entire night consuming to endure the dread of this awful event. Maybe it was the tension between them. Though it wasn't sexual in the least. It was thick and heavy and it drove them both insane. It was unshakable. Or maybe it was the unspeakable thoughts they both had kept in the far parts of their minds. Whatever it was, it took over them, and lead them to this.

When her skirt was hiked up and more heat enveloped her, Katara moved her hand from his hair to his face, pulling his attention from her neck. She wanted to see his eyes. She wanted to see them even more now than ever. To know that he recognized her as her. To know that he knew it was her. And no one else.

"Ozai." She whispered to him as she cradled his face in both her hands.

Ozai's eyes looked to the girl he had pressed between him and the wall. Rain pouring down on them both. He stared at her. Long and hard. Her lips were swollen and the red paint on them smudged. Eyeliner wet and running down her cheeks. Her hair clinging to the sides of her face. And yet, she was no less desirable when he would find himself watching her from afar, trapped in his perverse thoughts.

"I won't stop you." Katara panted as her hands ran up and down the sides of his face. "You can have me."

It took him a minute to register what she was saying in their current state. He had her bare breast in his hand, her legs around his waist, and the side of her skirt hiked up her thigh. It wasn't something he'd imagine would happen. Not between the two of them. And at the moment, as Ozai started coming to his senses, he didn't like what was happening. _No!_ He growled at himself. _Damn it, no!_

Katara was dropped as Ozai pulled away from her and turned his back to her, hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe it. He was lost for words. Did he actually do what he thought he just did? _Damn it!_ He cursed, feeling ashamed and disgusted by his own actions. How could he let this happen?

"Ozai?" the Water Princess became concerned as the second prince had his back towards her. She reached her hand out to him.

Shoving her hand away, "You should go to your chambers before someone sees you." He told her.

"But-"

"Do it! Go! Right now, you look no different from a harlot. Someone will say something and rumors will spread! Do you want that?"

Of course, she didn't but did he have to say it like that? That she looked like a harlot. Katara tried not to make anything out of it. There was no telling what was happening in his head at the moment but she saw confliction in his eyes just before he tore away from her.

Not wanting to make matters worse, Katara bowed her head respectfully before picking up her skirt and scurrying off to her chambers in the rain. She didn't know if it was the raindrops or tears in her eyes but she felt hurt. Deeply hurt.

As he tried regaining himself, leaning his back to the wall as he ran his hands through his wet hair, Ozai heard a noise come from his left. Looking over expecting to see the girl hadn't left, his eyes fell on someone that took off before he could see their face. _Damn it!_ The second prince chased after them. It was probably a servant. _Shit!_

….

~6 Days Earlier~

A few weeks went by after the incident of the second Prince's mistress being killed and things seemed a lot quieter than anyone expected. Things simply operated as if nothing had happened at all. The engagement party was set later this week. Guests were starting to arrive for the event. Both Ozai and Ursa came to a truce to keep the peace while entertaining their guests. Most of them would be staying in the palace and the two spouses didn't need their personal affairs becoming public. Or rather more public than they already were.

As for the two that the party was in honor of, things took a rather strange turn. After being chased down persistently by her fiancé and avoiding him, even on days that they were supposed to see each other, Katara gave up running and heard him out. He obviously had something to say and when he did, she wish he hadn't. The Water Princess was now regretting kicking his ass. Seems he caught feelings, actual feelings for her afterwards. Katara ran from him when he confessed this and ran into Zuko, he hid her once again. She was not used to anyone having even the most remote feeling of attraction to her. She liked it better when he hated her.

At the moment, the princess was sitting on the stone bench outside in the courtyard with her fiancé sitting beside her. She was reading a scroll that was required of her to finish by tomorrow's meeting. Though she was supposed to be enjoying the company of her betrothed, which wasn't going to happen either way, Katara paid more attention to her work.

Lu Ten didn't like this at all and snatched the scroll from her hand, smirking when she turned to try and grab it from him.

"Stop being a kid and hand it back!" Katara shouted as he stood up and held it above his head.

Grinning as the princess jumped up and down to try and snag it back, Lu Ten laughed as she begged for him to give it back. Of course, he would but at a price.

"Kiss me and you can have it." He told her.

 _Not happening._ Katara growled and kicked him in his knees. When he dropped, she tore the scroll from his hands and strolled away. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Lu Ten's playfulness.

"You could at least play nice, Kat. Your engagement party is this weekend." Zuko commented as she walked up to him and his 'still a secret' fiancé.

Mai made a rare grin as she looked to the waterbender. "I say he deserved it."

Groaning as she crossed her arms and looked over to her fiancé that was staring at her in gloom, Katara rolled her eyes and then looked to Zuko. "I liked him better when he was an asshole."

"What do you mean when? He still is." The firebender complained as he glanced his cousin's way.

Lately, he and the prince hadn't been getting along. Mostly due to the close relationship between Zuko and the Water Princess. The two of them had been childhood friends and hung around each other more than Lu Ten liked. He ended up becoming jealous and making things between him and his younger cousin difficult. Zuko didn't like it. Not at all and avoided the older male.

The three went silent when Lu Ten approached them, Katara looking away as he came to stand by her side, she was utterly annoyed with him. And seeing this, after he had confess his feelings, the Prince took his brooding bride to be by the wrist and tugged her along. She seemed too annoyed to stop him. Besides, he just took her back to her chambers where he pulled her to her bedroom to be away from her maidens.

Shutting the door behind him, Lu Ten sighed and looked to his unhappy fiancé. "What do I have to do, Katara? I told you I wanted to start things over and it just seems like you rather me be how I used to be."

"It's easier to punch you in the face when you've earned it." Katara said as she sat down on the edge of her bed with her arms folded.

Lu Ten knew he messed up in the beginning. He knew she was still hung up over those things he did to her and the spreading of those rumors didn't help much either. If anything, they made things worse. Katara didn't go a day without hearing someone at court mentioning her situation as a captive. He knew she hated him for it. Hated him immensely. But he was sorry. Terribly sorry.

"I don't want things to be like how they are with my aunt and uncle. They're miserable and they make everyone around them miserable." The Prince said as he came to kneel in front of the Water Princess and placed his hands on her lap. "I'd rather us be like my mother and father. They didn't quite love each other but they got along and worked as partners."

While there was truth to what her fiancé had to say, Katara still couldn't bring herself to fall into his arms and forget what happened between them. He verbally and physically abused her and then spread rumors about her. She felt broken for a period of time. Absolutely broken. And then out of nowhere he wanted to move past what he had done. Sure, it was easy for him, he wasn't the one getting crushed to pieces.

However; Katara didn't like holding grudges though she tended to do so anyways. So she told him that she'd try. She'd try to forgive him and move on. Besides, their engagement party was this weekend and their wedding would be in a few months. Better to start working towards being a couple now. It would be much harder once they were bound to each other.

Pleased to hear this, Lu Ten smiled at her and reached to kiss her. Of course, she turned her head and he had to settle for a cheek but that was progress, right?

…

"You've been quiet lately, dear husband." Ursa remarked as she came to sit on a cushion in front of him.

The second prince was sitting on his patio with tea and scrolls in front of him on his low table. It was true that he had been rather quiet as of late. He simply had nothing to say to anyone. Just went about his days and kept to himself. One could say he was depressed after losing his mistress but anyone that knew him well enough knew that he was up to something. Ozai drank when he was depressed, he hated his sober thoughts when he was falling apart. But he hadn't as much as touched a glass of wine since his mistress's death which worried Ursa.

The death had been ruled as a suicide, the Water Princess confirmed this and so did the guards that decided to investigate. But she knew Ozai wasn't buying it. He was a clever man. A dangerously clever man. If you weren't thorough, he'd figure you out. And the Fire Princess couldn't say she had been absolutely clean in what she had done but that worked to her advantage. Ozai would expect her to try and be as thorough as possible. The sloppiness of the incident was enough to make him consider that she wasn't involved. But then again, there was no telling. No telling what was going on in his head.

"Hakoda should be arriving tomorrow morning. I need you to keep your distance." Ozai decided to warn his wife now before she tried that bullshit again that she had done before. It was the reason he stop taking her with him on trips.

Grinning ever so sweetly, "I'm with child, Ozai. Don't be so harsh as to think _that_ would ever happen again."

Ozai watched his wife reach for his cup of tea and drink it. She eyed him eying her as she drank the rest of his tea. It made the side of his eye twitch as he now didn't want to use that cup again. Not with her mouth having touched it. Too many men he knew had done more than kiss those lips of hers.

Setting the cup down, Ursa chuckled at her husband's expression. "I swear no matter what face you make, you are still an incredibly beautiful man. It's too bad that's all you are."

"A shame. I see you as more than just a pretty face." Ozai replied as he picked up his scroll. "You're also a whore."

Taking no offense to his words, Ursa decided to take her leave. She got her insult in for the day and so did he. However; she preferred having the last word.

Turning to leave, Ursa looked over her shoulder to her husband and smirked. "This one didn't hurt as much as the last one did, did it?"

Ozai watched as his wife left and as soon as the door closed behind her, he threw everything off his low table. _It was that bitch!_ He knew it was her but he gave her the benefit of the doubt. If she thought she was getting away with this, she was mistaken.

Later that day as he was on his way to his father's chambers, Ozai managed to catch sight of Katara carrying a few scrolls with the help of her maidens. She looked to be placed on another case. His father had a terrible habit of taking advantage of those that worked hard. Seems the Water Princess was no different than him in the sense that she's been doing work no one else wants.

As he saw that she struggled with her scrolls, the second prince walked up to her and took the scrolls from her. He would simply arrive at his father's chambers late.

"I have it." Katara said as she took back her scrolls from him and gestured for her maidens to go on ahead of her. They bowed and left their princess to the Fire Prince.

"A 'thank you' would suffice, girl." Ozai told her. He realized he hadn't been doing much to correct her poor manners as of late.

Scuffing as she pushed past him, things hadn't really gone back to normal for them or was this always normal? It was hard to tell. When she was a girl, Katara could not get enough of the foreign prince that visited her family or showed up wherever they were when they traveled outside the South Pole. She was infatuated with him. Obsessed. Craved his attention. He was who she dreamed of. And if she was honest with herself, he still plagued her dreams. Only now, he was covered in her blood and she was dying.

Reality took control when she arrived in this nation with him. Her Prince Charming. The dark and mysterious aloof prince. He was just a part of her imagination. A childlike fantasy. It struck her deeply but it became easier to digest. Ozai was who he was. Just because she didn't know and was blind to it before didn't mean he hadn't been honest about his character. He cared for her. Watched over her and protected her, even from himself it seemed. She didn't think about it until after Koni was found dying on her bathroom floor, that every woman that associated themselves with him suffered unfortunate fates. Especially those he loved in return. Maybe he treated her the way he did and kept somewhat a distance from her for a reason. Did he believe that she too would be like her mother, Koni, and that daughter of his he lost years ago? But still he kept her at arm's length. Far enough to not harm her but close enough to prevent other harm from befalling her.

Taking in a breath of air, Katara stopped halfway down the hall and looked over her shoulders to where he stood still staring after her. _You say I'm pitiful. You're the one that's pitiful._ Taking her gaze off of him, the princess continued on her way. She had more work to do and this was serious business. Azulon wanted her to solely focus on the threat to his family and reign.

Ozai watched the princess disappear down the hallway with her head held high. Finally, he could see she had stopped letting the whispers get to her. Turning his attention back to where he was supposed to be, the second prince took no haste arriving to his father's sanctum of the palace. He was in no rush. Never was. It was already obvious what the conversation would be.

"How is the relationship between my grandson and that girl?" Azulon asked in a much more raspy voice than usual before coughing into a handkerchief.

Thinking nothing of his father's ill appearance as the man struggled with his health for years and never seemed to die, Ozai ignored the coughing that seemed to interrupt his every word. "Much has improved from what the servants and my spies have witnessed."

"He no longer lays his hands on her?" The Fire Lord raises his brows.

This didn't seemed to be a part of Ozai's knowledge as he looked back at his father in bewilderment. It hadn't been reported to him that his nephew had as much as laid a hand on Katara. Neither his spies or servants said anything about it. Not to mention, Katara hadn't come forth saying that she had been mistreated by his nephew.

Azulon grinned. He knew his son knew nothing of it. Whether his son knew or not, his spies reported directly to the throne first. The withering Fire Lord made it clear that no one but those involved should be aware of the Water Princess's abuse at the hands of his grandson. He didn't want there to be a mess of sorts. However; with his second son's strangely quiet behavior these last few weeks, Azulon felt it was necessary to inform Ozai. Anyone that knew his son knew that a quiet Ozai was a dangerous one. He was up to something and Azulon didn't like it. He much preferred his son to be vocal. Made it easier to track his thoughts.

"Your nephew had been quite 'reprimanding' of that water lily, my son. Seems Lu Ten has expectations of his wife, unlike you. He demands her to stay in line. Can't say I don't blame him. Though, I do favor that girl. She's the right kind of spice our family needs to strengthen our bloodline. It's a shame she can't bear any children, I'd have her bred immediately if she could. I don't which to leave this earth without seeing the revitalization of this family's power."

The words of his father seemed to ignite a dangerous rage in him. His blood went cold as he was consumed with the news that his nephew had been beating the waterbender. It now made sense why she lashed out at him during training several weeks ago. It wasn't just her being captured and nearly killed that bothered her. She was enduring the unwarranted wrath of his imbecile nephew.

The Fire Lord smirked at the way his son's hands twitched at his side and his eyes were unsteady. Clearly, the more 'vocal' side of his son was back out in the open. Just what he wanted.

"My grandson is his father's heir. Kill him and I'll kill yours. Am I clear, Ozai?"

Ozai didn't say a word as he backed away slowly and nodded his head. Oh, he was going to do worse than kill that spineless weasel.

….

"And this is my sabertooth dagger. I had to kill an arctic lion-wolf to craft this." Katara showed her fiancé her weapons trunk. She figured if they were going to get off onto the right foot, she needed to open up. They both did. If what he said was true about being partners then she wanted to strive for that. Make one tough task less burdensome for herself.

Lu Ten picked up the dagger and looked it over. "You made this yourself?" He raised a brow. The craftsmanship was unbelievable. Hard to believe that his fiancé was capable of crafting such a weapon.

The way he analyzed the dagger brought a sense of pride to her. She made that dagger when she was ten as a part of her first lessons in the military. The Water Princess went on to tell him how her training was and he was utterly baffled that children were allowed at such a young age to join the military in her country. In his, the age was fifteen but for a member of nobility or royalty it was seventeen with prior training that started at fifteen.

"My father will be arriving in the morning, I should probably get to bed." Katara said as she locked up her trunk and stood from the floor where they sat.

Lu Ten stood as well, "Then I guess I should get going as well. I don't want to mess things up with your father as I have with you."

The Water Princess walked her fiancé to the doors of her chambers and bidded him goodnight. Of course, he reached for a night kiss from her and she only gave him her cheek. Starting over meant not giving into his whims. Doing things at her own pace and him being accepting of it. Which was hard for him, he'd admit. He wanted her as badly as he wanted his way and yes, she opened up to him, he knew there would be a lot more time needed for her to willingly submit to him.

"Goodnight, Lu Ten."

"Sleep well."

As Katara opened the door for him to leave, she saw the second prince standing on the other side with his face balled up in anger. She looked up at him in confusion as his eyes jumped from her to Lu Ten.

"You!"

"Oza-" Katara was shoved out of the way as Ozai walked up to Lu Ten and threw his fist into his face, knocking him out.

Both she and her maidens gaped at the sight, hands going over their mouths as they backed away. What the hell was going on?

Ozai turned to face the Water Princess that looked from the floor to him, gaping in utter shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He shouted at her. "You let this idiot boy lay his hands on you without as much as telling me!"

 _How'd you find out?_ Katara was speechless as the second prince walked up to her and towered over her. "Why didn't you tell me, Katara?!"

"Because-..." Katara found herself not wanting to explain why it was she kept it a secret from him. It was stupid or at least would be stupid to him. She fidgeted as she could hear his heavy breathing. He was upset. Incredibly upset with her and obviously with his nephew that was lying unconscious of the floor.

Shoving his finger in her face, "He's not allowed in my domain after tonight and until the two of you are married, you're not allowed alone with him. Is that understood?" Ozai was trying his best to not become too angry with her.

The Water Princess nodded her head as the second prince called for his guards to escort his unconscious nephew out. It was clear that things just became as bad as she had thought they would if Ozai ever found out. Honestly, she couldn't even really defend what Lu Ten had done to her even if he was trying to make up for it.

When his nephew was taken out, Ozai looked to the maidens and reprimanded them for not informing him. While he understood they might have been given orders to say nothing by their princess, it put him in a bad position for his nephew to be abusing the girl he was supposed to be responsible for. One last time he looked down at Katara and shook his head.

"Get some rest and we'll talk later. Your father will be here in the morning." Ozai told her as he then left her to do just that.

…...

"Father!" Katara shrieked in excitement as she lifted her long skirt of her dress and raced down the stairs to her father.

Jumping into his arms as he swung her around, the Water Princess ignored the way everyone at the top of the palace steps looked at her. She was incredibly happy to see her father. Tui and La knew she had missed him dearly. Being so far from him and her home had really started getting to her. But to see him now, it made everything a lot easier.

As Hakoda placed his daughter back on her feet, he kissed her forehead and swept his hand over her hair that was in its usual braid. He was happy to see her in good health. Especially with all that he had heard from the maidens weekly reports and the letters he had been corresponding to Ozai with. It seemed his daughter had been through a lot and he worried if she'd be able to handle it. But from the looks of it, Katara seemed to have been doing well in spite of everything. He was proud of her.

Walking by her father's side as he and his entourage walked up the steps, Katara held to his arm and hugged herself closed to him. It went without saying that she was daddy's little girl. She adored her father.

"Old friend." Hakoda grinned as he reached the top and saw Ozai's brooding face. "You look miserable to see me."

"Trust me, I'm smiling on the inside." The Second Prince replied as he glanced at the Water Princess clinging to her father. This was perhaps the most pleasant he had seen the girl since he brought her here.

Hakoda chuckled and reached to hug the Fire Prince, forcing his daughter to reluctantly let go of him. She pouted as her father was then introduced to everyone in the welcoming party. She wanted her father to herself.

When the welcoming party was over Katara went back to clinging to her father's arm.

"It seems someone has missed their father." Hakoda smirked as he looked down to his daughter. She smiled up at him and nuzzled her head against him

Ozai cleared his throat for their attention, "If your daughter doesn't mind, there are somethings I need to discuss with you, Hakoda."

"Of course, I mind." Katara narrowed her eyes at him.

Chuckling at his daughter, the Chieftain patted her head, "Calm yourself, sweetheart. I have the rest of the day to spend with you."

And with that, Katara watched her father walk off with the second prince. She sighed and plopped herself down on the palace steps. La, she prayed Ozai didn't tell him anything. Especially not about Lu Ten. Not just because she didn't want her father to kill him but also because she truly believed there was a chance things could go well for the two of them.

…..

With the Southern Water Tribe Chieftain at the palace, Fire Lord Azulon hosted a grand dinner to welcome the Southern Chieftain to his palace. It was held in the Fire Lord's large dining room and only members of his family were in attendance. Azulon sat at the head of the table where both sons sat to either side of him with their families lined up next to them. And at the other end of the table, Hakoda, the guest of honor sat with his daughter to his right.

So far the first dish was already out and Hakoda and Azulon discussed basic matters of war. The fleet belonging to his daughter arrived with him and had been escorted to the designated barracks where they would spend their stay. It was agreed that Katara would lead her fleet in joint training sessions with some of the other generals and admirals in the Fire Nation military. Azulon went on to compliment the princess on the input she contributed in both morning meetings and war meetings. Her father looked to her with pride.

As things continued to go well and the second dish was brought out, Azulon realized he hadn't yet introduced his grandson and crowned son.

Wiping his mouth with his napkin, "Forgive me, Hakoda, this is my son Crowned Prince Iroh and his son, Lu Ten. Lu Ten is the one betrothed to your daughter."

Hakoda glanced over at the young man and gave a nod to him and his father. Iroh offered a smile as Lu Ten simply glanced at the Chieftain and saw the blue eyed man look to his uncle.

"My future son-in-law. I hear you're a member of the military yourself. What position do you hold?" Hakoda asked as he cut his steak.

Lu Ten looked to his fiancé that was paying close attention to her plate and cleared his throat a little. "I'm just a soldier, your majesty."

"Just a soldier? No rank?" Hakoda was not impressed. "Do you not seek to climb the ranks? It would be quite embarrassing to have a wife younger than you that has achieved becoming an admiral, don't you think?"

Iroh interrupted his son to respond back to the Chieftain. He told him that his son needed to become more familiar with the troops before raising to any ranks. Said that the Fire Nation had a difficult process one had to go through before rising. Hakoda tilted his head and smirked as he glanced to Ozai, who was attentive to his glass of wine with a small grin on his face. His wife seemed to be glaring at him, knowing her husband was enjoying himself.

"By difficult process do you mean raising your hand to your bride to be? Is that it?" The Southern Chieftain's eyes narrowed at the young man he had been well informed about.

Silverware dropped as Katara looked to her father and then her temporary guardian. _You didn't!_

Iro looked absolutely confused as he looked at the Southern Chieftain, "Forgive me, Chieftain Hakoda, But I don-"

"You may not know but your son does." Hakoda picked up his wine glass and took a sip. "Isn't that right, Prince Lu Ten? You've put your hands on my daughter."

"Father!"

"Hush!" Hakoda said as he raised his hand up to gesture for his daughter to be silent. "I want to hear what my future son in law has to say."

"Chieftain Hakoda, please, what you say makes no sense. My son woul-"

"I'm sorry but can your son not speak for himself? He's a man, is he not? Surely, he can answer for himself."

Lu Ten swallowed hard and opened his mouth to respond to the Chieftain but Katara cut him off.

"It's a kink!" She shouted and silenced the entire dinner table.

Literally every chopstick dropped from everyone's hands as they gaped at her. Even Zuko and Azula that had been quietly staying out of the chatter for the evening were in disbelief. Ursa held her hand to her mouth as her husband sighed heavily and shook his head. He didn't see the girl embarrassing herself just to cover for her no good fiancé.

Hakoda, speechless, looked to his daughter and took her hand. "Wh-what what are you saying, Katara?" He didn't believe what he had heard from his little girl.

Slipping her hand from her father's, Katara lowered her head in shame, wishing she had thought over her words. "I asked Lu Ten to rough me up when we- you know, are-"

"Enough. I don't want to know." Hakoda pinched the bridge of his brows and shit his eyes tight.

Azulon burst into laughter as he heard the Water Princess jump in defense of his grandson. He hadn't seen that coming. The girl claiming that she was into something so deplorable as that sort of kink in front of her father and in laws. Agni, the girl was something else. Even more, he liked how it seemed to wipe that smirk off of his youngest son's face. The Fire Lord knee Ozai must have said something to Hakoda in order to stir up something and Katara knew it too. Sabotaging his plans to ruin the evening, she buried herself in the process. It was quite amusing to see how fast this little girl responded to Ozai's bullshit.

Iroh looked to the princess and could see that clearly, she was lying. It was shocking but mostly disturbing. Disturbing because she was covering for his son. His son that laid his hands on her. The crown prince was incredibly disappointed in his son and would be sure to deal with him once they left. This was not how he raised Lu Ten. To put his hands on women. To put his hands on his wife to be. It was shameful and disgraceful.

When dinner ended, Katara was the first one out of the Fire Lord's dining room and the first one back in the second Prince's domain. She locked her bedroom door and told her maidens to leave her be for the night. No one was to bother her. As she went into her bathroom and stripped from her clothes, Katara dipped herself into the warm bath water she ran and relaxed herself against the edge of the mini pool like bath.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep doing dumb things?_ Honestly, she didn't know why. Before coming here, this wasn't an issue but now, all she did was slip up and make a fool of herself. It was utterly embarrassing. She couldn't believe what she said tonight at dinner. And in front of her father. _La just kill me!_

…

The next morning, Katara dashed past the bedroom of her chambers where her father insisted he stay, and headed out her chamber doors. She had to first go to Ozai's chambers before she could leave the domain. All the guards were instructed to not let her past without him escorting her.

As she arrived at the second Prince's chamber doors, she knocked lightly and heard a voice tell her to come in. Entering, Katara closed the door behind her and stood waiting by it for him to finish getting ready for the meeting.

Putting the pin through the crown of his topknot, Ozai walked out of his bedroom with a servant following behind him holding a bunch of scrolls. Seemed he had been doing a lot of hardcore research the night before. Not getting any sleep from the bags under his eyes.

"No sleep either?" He raised a tired brow at the girl that had dark circles around her eyes.

Sighing as she looked away from him, the princess shook her head and turned to open the door.

"If you had told the truth then you wouldn't have been up last night." Ozai told her as they made their way out of his chambers and walked along the outdoor walkway.

"I haven't slept well in a long while." She retorted. "There are other issues that keep me from sleeping."

Scuffing as they came to the domain gates and he signaled for his guards to let them out. "Again, if you had only told the truth."

Katara side eyed him as she held onto the scrolls she was carrying. Clearly, he was talking about another incident. One that she had rather not discuss. Especially not with a servant trailing behind them.

The walk to the meeting was quiet mostly. Nothing much was said though both of them knew the other had something to say. Ozai wanted to confront her about not only last night but the night several weeks ago when Koni was found dead. Seemed the waterbender had been lying a lot more than he realized. He wanted to know why and what it was she was hiding from him. As for Katara, she just wanted to ask a few questions about Ursa. Ones she hoped he wouldn't pick up on. However; neither of them bothered. Figuring they'd deal with things themselves.

After the meeting, Katara was about to head back to her rooms but she soon heard her father's voice and laughter. Yeah, she wasn't ready to face him after what she said last night. Backing away as she thought of a way to get back to the domain without running into her father, the waterbender turned on her heel and was about to dash off when her shoulder was caught.

"Avoiding your father? I thought you were happy to see him."

Rolling her eyes, "I am but-"

"Follow me."

Katara didn't hesitate to follow Ozai as he lead her to a tapestry hanging in the throne room. He waited till the room cleared out completely and lifted the tapestry, disappearing behind it. When the princess did the same, Ozai lit a small flame in the palm of his hand and began guiding her through the secret passageway. He figured she should know about them being that she'd be marrying into the family. Not only that but she was a primary target in the current war they were fighting. Knowing an escape route was important.

Looking around the dark and creepy passageway, the Water Princess kept close to Ozai. She bumped into him a few times and as he reached a halt, she did it again, only falling backwards when she did. He grabbed her before she could fall onto her bottom and yanked her to her steady feet.

"Still afraid of the dark?" Ozai smirked as he put out his flame and the waterbender jumped on him.

Clinging to him as she buried her head in his robe, "Stop teasing me and let's get out of here!" She shrieked.

"First, tell me why you lied." What a perfect opportunity to get her talking.

"Lied? About what?!" She became more fidgety and clung tighter.

"Lied about last night and about my mistress."

Feeling increasingly uncomfortable in the dark catacombs, Katara weighed her options. Did she really want to tell him either? Or was getting the hell out of here more important? _Damn you, Ozai._ Leave it to him to take advantage of someone's fear to get them to talk.

Beginning to shake with fear as she heard a noise nearby, "Okay, I'll tell you! Just get me out of here!"

Ozai rekindled the flame in his palm and walked up to a wall where he placed his hand on it, feeling around for something. When he found it, the wall opened up and he walked through, the princess on his tail as she did the same.

Relieved to be out of there, Katara noticed they were in Ozai's office. Made sense how he got from the throne room to here so quickly, she noted. As she saw him take a seat behind his desk where a tone of scrolls and papers were stacked, the Water Princess decided to sit in front of him.

"I'm all ears, Katara." The Second Prince laced his fingers and looked at her with a dim expression.

Sighing as she looked down at her lap like a child in trouble, "Koni told me to tell you it was a suicide." Katara spoke quietly. "She said the person that had done her in was sending me a message."

"Who?"

"I can't say." Katara shook her head as she gripped the skirt of her dress.

Tilting his head, "And why not?"

"I promised I wouldn't."

"To a dead woman?"

Looking up from her lap, "And have you not done the same?"

 _Fair._ Ozai told himself as he leaned back in his chair, studying the girl before him. He tried not to over study her. Lately, he had made sure not to look at her too hard. Last thing he needed was to have those issues he had been desperately keeping at bay. Truthfully, it was probably nothing but an overall attraction to Tribeswomen. He had spent more time around them than women of his own people. Then again, he wouldn't have called her name while in the act with not only Koni but the women he slept with after her. _Enough._ He needn't dwell on this any further. Issue at hand was Koni's murderer.

"There's a murderer amongst us who's used a tribeswoman's death to threaten you and you know who it is, why not just tell me so I can deal with them?" Ozai asked her.

"I want to deal with them myself." She responded.

If the person was who he thought it was, the girl needed not confront them. At all. About anything. The second prince figured he'd eventually get her to talk later about it. Perhaps, it wasn't the promise that kept her from telling him, it was probably who the murderer was that kept her silent.

In any case, "Then last night, I wonder how a virgin girl knows about _that_ sort of thing?"

Face flushing instantly as she cast her gaze away, "Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm ignorant. I've been properly educated."

"Is that so?" Ozai's mind started getting off track for a moment, truly curious to know what she meant by 'properly' educated. "Why lie for him?"

"He's going to be my husband soon. I don't see why I wouldn't protect him." She said as her arms crossed.

The second prince admitted she had a point there. However; not liking his nephew in the least, Ozai wasn't contempt with Katara lying for the imbecile. She should have let her father tear into him. At least then no one could do a thing about it. Not even his father.

"Next time, don't lie about something you're not ready to face the consequences of. Now your father believes you haven't preserved yourself."

"It's not like it matters if I didn't, if I want to lose my virginity before marriage that's my decision." The princess said as she stood up and straightened her skirt out. "Well now that you're done interrogating me, can I leave?"

Smirking as he looked to the young girl, "You're welcome to use the passageway if you'd like."

"No thank you." And she left through his office doors. No way in hell she was going back in those tunnels again.

…..

As the morning of the engagement party arrived, the entire palace was buzzing with servants and residences preparing for the evening. The grand ballroom was where the event would take place. Everything was organized and ready for the evening. The second prince had saw to it that nothing was out of place. He wasn't about to fail at sure a trivial task as throwing a party, though he was not fond of them in the least.

In the room being dressed by her maidens in one of her formal tribal attire, Katara endured yet another lecture from her father about how parties were to go for her. She had to still follow the rules of her tribe even while hundreds of miles away. No dancing with anyone but her maidens. Her fiancé could have one dance and one dance only. No drinking, though she usually only ever drank at parties. And most importantly, be hospitable to guests.

"I know, dad." Katara groaned as she rolled her eyes that were being lined with black paint.

Hakoda looked to his daughter that was being dressed and sighed, "Forgive me, Katara. I sometimes forget you're not my little girl anymore and soon I'll be giving you away. It's just a lot for a father to deal with when it comes to his little girl."

"It's fine, dad." The Water Princess told him as her maidens pinned her navel piercing on.

As Katara was dressed in light blue silks and garnished in silver and gold jewelry, face painted in makeup, her maidens let her hair out upon her father's permission. It was a sign that a woman was her own when she was allowed to wear her hair from its bindings. Katara's hair draped down her back and shoulders as her headdress was then placed on top of her head. The translucent blue veil fell down the length of her hair and the crystal beads dangled just above her face on her forehead. She looked every bit the princess she was.

When his daughter was finished with the three hour long process of preparing her, Hakoda ordered the maidens to leave them be, he wanted a few words with his daughter before they began.

"Katara, there's something I need to discuss with you." A grave look came over his face as he walked up to his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Staring up at him in concern, "What is it, father?"

~Hours Later~

"Hey! Kat!" Zuko called her by her nickname as he spotted her sitting alone on the bench under the cherry blossom tree.

Looking over her shoulder to her childhood friend, Katara looked at him with dread on her features and then looked back down at her hands that she held in her lap. He seemed to notice the somber mood of the waterbender as he took a seat beside her.

"What's wrong?" The firebender asked.

Katara shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to say a word that would make her cry and ruin her makeup. All she wanted to do was sit here and wait for the party to start.

Zuko couldn't seem to look away from his water friend not only because she looked sorrowful but also because she looked incredible. It was never lost on him how beautiful she was. He had known that from back when they were children and he was made re-aware of that fact when she showed up Her a few months ago. And he was sure that if it wasn't for his relationship with Mai, he'd be with her.

Sighing as he sat in her melancholy silence, Zuko reached over for her hand and looked at her. "Whatever it is, Kat, you can tell me whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Zuko. I really appre-"

"Oh my, Zuzu. Look at you putting the moves on the water wench. Wonder what Mai would say if she could see you now." Azula was relaxing against the railing of the walkway.

Dropping Katara's hand, Zuko raised his fist to his sister and growled. "Shut up, Azula!"

"Oh don't be ashamed, Zuzu. Dad has multiple women too. Maybe you'll follow in his footsteps. Who knows." Azula chuckled as she leaned off the rails and walked off.

Flustered and angered by his sister, the firebender was fuming. Katara rose up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore her. She's just trying to get under your skin."

Scuffing, "Yeah."

As it came around the time for the party to start, Zuko and the Water Princess began making their way to the entrance of the domain where everyone was already waiting for them. Katara glanced at her father momentarily before looking away. He saw this and knew his daughter was bothered by what he had to say. However; there was nothing he could do or tell her to make things better. She had to understand that everything he did was for the benefit of their people and her.

Ursa watched the exchange between father and daughter. Noting the lament in both their eyes. Something was up, she could tell. However; before she could further analyze it, her husband came up to her side and looped her arm in his.

"Something the matter, dear?" Ozai asked.

Not liking the physical contact, "When has it ever mattered to you, beloved?"

Chuckling, the second prince leaned down to her and pressed his lips to her ear. "Since you started killing my women and threatening a certain waterbender in my care."

"Whatever do you mean?" Ursa played coy and grinned as they were at the tail of their group heading to the main palace for the party.

Ozai squeezed her hand a little and grinned when she winced. Pain seemed to be her only motivator and seeing as she was pregnant and didn't want to compromise that, she was more willing to bend under the little pressure he could apply to her.

"Don't lie to me, Ursa. I know you killed Koni and left her to die in Katara's chambers. Why you did it, has yet to be discovered but I know it was you." The Second Prince stopped them as everyone else went on to the main palace.

Ursa sighed as she turned to face her husband of twenty-three years. Sometimes she couldn't believe it had been so long. It was hard to remember that she was his wife even back when Kya was here. She forgot she had been married to him only a year after the two had wedded. Sometimes she only counted the years of when Kya left. Ursa hadn't been much a wife to him until after the woman left and then she was even less a wife again when the woman died.

Amber eyes looked into equally amber eyes and softened. _I really did love you then, didn't I? Even now._ Ursa hated it but every time she looked at her husband, really looked at him, all those feelings returned to her. Her hand reached for his face, hoping to touch him even in this moment where he accused her of something so heinous. When her fingertips grazed the smoothness of his skin and felt the burning chill that went down her spine. Why did it feel so taboo to do this? To touch her own husband. Why?

"I still love you, Ozai. I love you. Even now when you look at me so cruelly and wish nothing but my eternal suffering, I love you." A tear dropped from Ursa's eyes. "But even so, I can't make you feel the same."

"That's not what we're disc-"

Pressing her finger to his lips and shaking her head, "I hear you when you bring whores to your bed. I stand outside your chamber doors and I hear their voices cry out for you. But most of all, I hear your voice and I have from the time of Koni to now."

This discovery caused him to back away from her as his eyes widened a bit.

Smiling grimly at her husband, "I did what I did to protect you. If anyone knew the name you utter when you make love to those whores, you'd be ruined. Koni was unfortunate, I saw her talking to Katara one day while you were gone. She compromised herself by stepping out of line and speaking with her. So I killed her. I shared a drink of wine with her and then stabbed her, dragging her to guest's chambers to die."

 _You witch!_ Ozai couldn't believe his wife had confessed to him the murder she committed. The utter disgust and repulsion he suddenly felt in his stomach as he looked to her, it was overwhelming. He couldn't look at her and tore his eyes from her. She had made herself even less appealing to him. Now he couldn't even tolerate her presence. Killing his mistress over some false pretense of love and devotion, it was deplorable and unforgivable.

Not wanting to spend another moment in her presence, the second prince walked away from her with not a word to spare her.

….

Arriving to the grand ballroom, the betrothed were accompanied with their families as they entered holding hands that were intertwined. All eyes were on them as they came down the staircase to the ballroom floor. The engaged couple was absolutely dazzling.

Katara was, of course, representing her tribe and it's exotic attire along with members of her tribe that were present. She wore a long light blue skirt that opened in the middle and raised up to her thighs, showing off her slender legs. It trailed behind her elegantly as she walked. Her top was only covering her breasts as crystal beads hung from the bottom of it, revealing her toned stomach and navel piercing. Her arms were covered in decorative body paint and bangles. She was barefoot with bangles on her ankles and body paint on her toes. She wore a few rings on her fingers. And to her neck was her mother's necklace where it always was.

Lu Ten wore the traditional robes of a prince, which was dark red with gold trimming to the edges. His hair pulled up in a topknot as he wore his crown.

Their families were all dressed lovely as well, truly representing two royal households that would soon merge together. As they all reached the ballroom floor and made their way through the massive crowd to their designated area, guests all congratulated the couple and their family. Katara received looks of envy from some of the women and looks she rather not analyze from the men. Sure, they might think she was attractive now but they would be biting her head off in the meetings tomorrow.

A nobleman and his wife managed to stop Lu Ten as he was about to reach the long tables set for him and the royal families.

"Prince Lu Ten, congratulations! You must truly be pleased to have such a beautiful young woman as your bride to be!" The nobleman said.

Giving the man a courtly smile, "That you are right about, Nobleman Xiang." Lu Ten said as he placed his hand around Katara's waist and pulled her to him so that she could also greet the nobles.

The nobleman and his wife both bowed to the princess. "Your highness, you are quite a lovely lily. I'm sure you will be blessed with many children from the prince, he won't want to keep his hands off of you."

The mention of bearing children caused the two to contort their faces a bit while exchanging looks. It was common knowledge now after one of the physicians let it slip that Katara was made barren from her injuries. For someone to speak of children to her, it was clear they meant it in the crudest of manners. This did not go unheard by other members of the royal family and the couple was pushed along to leave the nobles alone. Iroh walked up to the noble couple and spoke with them while everyone else took their seats at the table.

Helping his fiancé into the seat beside him, Lu Ten sighed and sat down himself as did the rest of their families.

"It's likely they didn't know." He hoped to ease her uneasiness.

Shaking her head as she held a composed expression, "No, it's fine. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lu Ten was truly concerned.

Katara merely nodded her head.

The party took off to a good start after a speech was made by the crowned prince and the Southern Chieftain about the union of their households. After all, wasn't this a political marriage anyway? As the speeches ended and the two fathers of bride and groom shook hands and signed the document of the arranged marriage, the music began playing and everyone broke into a more joyous mood. Everyone except a few members of the royal family.

Sitting beside his cousin, Zuko looked around to see if he could spot Mai, she had said she would attend though she hated parties. He had tried looking for her from the steps and then when they passed through the crowd of guest. But he couldn't seem to find her anyway.

"Looking for that dead woman of yours, dear cousin?" Lu Ten asked as he noticed the younger male was looking to the crowd.

Making a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, "Mai, said she'd be here."

"I'm sure she will but in the meantime, you should be enjoying yourself. There's plenty of wine, food, and other women to dance with." The prince said to his cousin as he slapped his hand on Zuko's shoulders.

Of course, the younger of the two wasn't all that interested in dancing with other women. He was the faithful type. Something he couldn't say for Lu Ten or really any other male of the royal family. Zuko was engaged to Mai despite it being unknown to anyone outside her family. He would remain loyal to her for the rest of their lives. Besides, even if he was like most of the men in his family, Mai wouldn't tolerate him going behind her back.

On the other end of the table Hakoda sat between his daughter and best friend, drinking some of the wine that the servants had brought them.

"I don't know how you people drink this stuff." Hakoda was displeased with the bitterness of his glass. "Not even the slightest hint of sweetness."

Chuckling at his friend, "One would believe you've lost your edge in drinking, old friend."

"And one would say you've become a drunk." The Chieftain chuckled as he watched Ozai drink his third glass.

Smirking as he finished the third glass, "Not nearly a drunk as you used to be. I'm surprised your liver even still functions."

Katara listened to her father and the second prince talk about drinking and reminisce about a time where they both were drunk beyond repair. It made her want a drink. With all this celebrating and loud music accompanied with equally loud chatter all around, she was becoming irritated. All she wanted to do was to be alone in her chambers away from everyone. And why? Probably because the fact that she was months away from marrying Lu Ten only became that much more a reality for her. It was no longer just something that was in the air. It was actually going to happen and it frightened her like the day Ozai took her from the South Pole. _I don't want this._ She realized her mind hadn't changed even after the months she spent conditioning herself to prepare. _I don't want to get married._

As a girl that grew up being protected by not only her brother and father but a family friend, Katara had never known what it was like to be in love with someone. To have a romance with someone. Aside from fearing the males that took care to protect her, guys feared her as well. They saw her as an unattainable woman that no man would ever be good enough for. The only men that would see themselves as worthy were the generals and leading members of prominent noble families and none of them were even close in age to her.

And as she sat in her seat watching the guests from all over dance to the music and drink and converse and enjoy the night, Katara felt more gloomy than she had felt in a long time. She was literally in a room full of a mass crowd and yet, she felt even more alone than she would by herself in her room. It made her eyes water as she looked down at her lap and twiddled her fingers. Even when she's married, she would be alone. Lu Ten May have been attempting to make things better between the two of them but there was no connection of any sort. He was older than her by a few years and more experienced in his way of life. Had plenty of friends at court and not to mention his reputation with the women. At any rate, she'd end up like Ursa but worse. There would be no children to comfort her and no lover to ease her longing heart. Not a soul here would take her as mistress seeing as she wasn't the 'proper' woman that Fire Nation men desired.

It wasn't long before a group of single noblewomen approached the table asking to dance with Lu Ten. He considerately asked her if it was already and of course, she nodded. She watched as the women fought to get the first dance with him and rolled her eyes at how petty they were. If they thought he was some Prince Charming, she'd gladly tell them they were mistaking.

"Wine, your highness?" A servant walked by with a tray.

Despite her father forbidding her from drinking, Katara took a glass. It wasn't like her father was still at the table. He and Ozai were busy talking with a few nobles from the Northern Water Tribe that had been invited.

Katara took a sip of the glass and hated it almost instantly. But she wasn't trying to drink for the taste. No, she wanted to lose herself for a moment. To stop being herself for just a moment. Throwing the whole thing back with not a care for how silly her face looked at the disgusting taste, the princess sat the glass down in front of her and tried to focus on keeping the content down.

It went unnoticed by the Water Princess that she was being watched by the few that continued to sit at the table. Zuko looked at her with worry. Knowing full well she looked upset earlier. His sister tried not to giggle as the water wench seemed completely out of it. Their Uncle, the crowned prince seemed to be just as concerned. After the other night at dinner and confronting his son, Iroh worries that the young woman was deeply affected by her stay in the Fire Nation. Seemed it was one thing after another for her. Ursa honestly pitied the little girl. She was in for a rude awakening marrying into their family. As a fellow woman, it was hard to see another about to walk the same path as her.

The Water Princess glanced over to where her father was still distracted and waved a servant down for another glass. She drank it even faster than her first, spilling a little on herself before setting it down and reaching for the next glass. When she finished that one, her hand reached for one more and shooed the servant away. As she tried to chug this one down as well, her wrist was grabbed and she was forced to stop.

"That's enough, child." Ursa said as she took the glass of wine from the Princess's hand. "You're going to make yourself sick."

Snatching her hand away from the woman, Katara stood from her seat and stood just a few inches from the Fire Princess's face. Her balance was a little off as the alcohol took no time hitting her bloodstream with nothing on her stomach to absorb it. She narrowed her eyes at the woman and planted her finger in the woman's chest.

"What do you care, Ursa? You hate me anyways." She pushed Ursa with her finger as the woman looked at her in disbelief and snatched her glass of wine back.

As she was about to walk off with her glass of wine, somewhere away from everyone, Iroh got in her way and Katara rolled her eyes in her drunken stupor before tossing the wine from her cup at him and pushing past him. The scene caught a few people's attention as the Water Princess made her way through the sea of guests, snagging herself another glass of wine as she disappeared.

"Where's Katara?" Hakoda asked as he and Ozai returned to the table.

They watched as Ursa helped Iroh dry his outer robe off with her handkerchief. Zuko was collecting the few empty glasses from the table as Azula sat in her seat snickering to herself.

Looking up from aiding her brother in law, "Your daughter might have had a little too much to drink."

"What?" The Chieftain was confused. He told Katara no drinking. Surely, she wouldn't defy him.

"Forgive us, Hakoda. We tried to stop her but she disappeared into the crowd." Iroh said.

The Southern Chieftain furrowed his brows as he looked out into the crowd, searching for his daughter. What has gotten into that girl? Perhaps, with all he heard that had happened over the last few months, she was just on edge. She was like her mother in a lot of ways. Not caring too much for large gatherings like this. Maybe she went off to her chambers.

Turning to his friend, "I'll be right back. I need to go find Katara." Hakoda said before slipping off into the wave of celebrating individuals.

Ozai walked up to his wife and brother, "What happened?"

"That girl drank one glass after another. We tried to stop her but she shoved me and poured her glass on Iroh." Ursa shook her head. "That girl is troubled. I don't know why Azulon agreed to let her join our family."

Both Iroh and Ozai disagreed with her last statement but said nothing. Clearly, she had no taste for the girl to begin with. That wasn't lost on them. However; she was right about Katara being troubled. Something was wrong with her.

"I'll help Hakoda look for her. Anyone ask, she retired for the night." And the second prince also slipped into the crowd in search of the drunk princess.

….

Having gone to the balcony of the ballroom, Katara snuck herself down below the balcony into the garden surrounding it. She lifted her skirt to help her maneuver through the grass with a bottle of wine she stole from the servants when they weren't looking. Finding a nice spot by a wall with a lit torch, the princess sat herself there and uncorked the bottle.

"Good riddance bad thoughts." She said as she swayed a little bit and brought the bottle to her lips, gulping some of it down. Just as her lips were removed from the bottle, out of nowhere, rain began pouring down on her.

 _Shit!_ She mentally groaned. If she wasn't so drunk and trying to ease her somber mood, then she'd take cover under the pillars. But there was something refreshing and comforting about the rain pouring down on her skin. It was like taking a bath or swimming in the ocean. She was surrounded by her element. Embraced and welcomed by it. It felt like the one true place she belonged. The one true place where Katara was just that, Katara.

Drinking some more of the bottle, Katara choked as she had tried drinking it faster and started coughing. But as the coughing happened rid the sensation of choking, crying replaced the coughing. She clenched her hand to her chest as she began crying senselessly. With no one around to see her and the rain pouring down so heavily that no one could hear her, the Water Princess held nothing back.

Taking her headdress off, she threw it to the mud that formed beneath her feet. Her arm bangles soon followed. She pulled all her rings off and tossed them too. Katara grabbed the bottle of wine and swallowed some more down. Crying as she sat the bottle back down beside her and leaned forward, hands over her face as she cried into the rainy night.

"Everyone's looking for you while you're out here being a drunken mess." She heard the voice of the second prince behind her.

Katara raised her head as she looked over her shoulder to him.

"Come on, let's go." Ozai gestured his hand for her to get up and come with him.

When the girl didn't move an inch and just stared at him, the second prince groaned and walked out from under the pillars into the rain. He was drunk himself and just wanted to lay down already. She needed to cooperate so that he could go to bed. Her father was looking everywhere for her and he knew he wasn't going to rest with Hakoda still searching for her.

As the second prince came up to her, Katara watched him as he took the bottle from her side and sat in the spot where she put it. He emptied out the rest of the bottle before tossing it and then finally looked over to her.

"I swear you'll be the death of me one day." Ozai told her and looked down at her as she leaned her head against his arm:

Laying her head against his arm as the rain poured down on them, Katara sighed and breathed in. "Don't move. Just stay like this." She told him as she closed her eyes and relaxed against him.

"You'll get sick."

"I don't care."

"Ka-"

"Shhh." The waterbender looked up from his arm where she laid her head and pressed her finger to his lip, shaking her head in the haze of her drunkenness. "Please, Ozai, just for a few minutes,"

Ozai looked into the hazy blue eyes of the waterbender sitting next him as she clung to his arm with one hand and then used the other to place her finger over his lips. When her finger slipped away tugging on his bottom lip, the girl went back to laying her head against him, forcing them both to sit in the pouring rain. He did as she asked of him and stayed there, letting her rest against him. Not too much thinking was going on in his head. Not with the alcohol still clouding his mind. All his mind was concerned with was the girl laying against him and the feel of her small warm body rub onto his arm.

While he continued to let her lay there, he leaned his face to her head and smelt the scent of her hair. For some reason he hadn't paid much attention to her scent. Never. She smelt of jasmine tea and sweet pea. The rain managed to intensify her scent and lure him in. Or were his senses just heightened at the moment? He didn't know. But what he did know, was that he liked her smell and became slowly intoxicated by it.

Reeling himself in, "We should go, now."

"Okay." The Princess replied as the two of them stood up.

However; as he helped her walk to the wall where the torch was, Katara stumbled and fell against him. She clung to him as she tried getting herself back up and tried aiding her but neither one of them had much a grip on their balance. When she was finally situated back on her feet, still holding to him in case she fell again, Ozai looked at the blue eyes staring back at him. It might have been the alcohol or the rain or even the dark crevices of his mind talking but she looked at him with a look he didn't expect from her. One that neither of them should have in their eyes.

And while the second prince debated on what he saw in her eyes, Katara continued to stare at him. _Why?_ She asked herself. Why was the question she asked herself not knowing why she did. Not until her hand moved from gripping his wet robes to keep her balance to sliding up his chest. It caused a hissing like sound to come from his mouth and her blue eyes widened at the way he suddenly looked down at her.

Backed into the wall, Katara's face was cupped and with the excuse of heavy alcohol in his system, Ozai claimed her lips, sending the seventeen year old into shock. Her body stilled for a moment as the lips of the second prince were on hers. She was stiff up until she felt him about to pull away and quickly reached for his face as his hands dropped from hers, pulling him back.

 _Why?_ She asked herself again, knowing now why she asked the question. _Why you?_ Of all the people that she could be out here with, drunkenly eating each other's faces off with, why did it have to be him? Why was she drawn to him? And why did it feel right when this was wrong? Dead wrong. She could continue to ask herself these questions or she could enjoy this forbidden moment before it slipped from her.

Having also gone looking for Katara, Zuko had looked everywhere for her. The party went on and it seemed not even her fiancé was concerned with where she had gone. Of course, Lu Ten hadn't completely changed and how could he? So many at court wanted to be him and others wanted to be with him. Being as popular as his cousin, who would really want to give all that up?

Anyways, the young firebender decided since his cousin didn't care that he would. Katara was clearly in bad shape and probably just needed someone to talk to. He figured it might have something to do with Lu Ten or her father or his father or something. Maybe it was all of the above. But whatever it was, Zuko didn't mind lending her a shoulder to cry on if that's what she needed.

However; when he finally found Katara, hoping to offer her some help, Zuko found himself utterly speechless at the sight of her. Pressed between the wall and his father, her arms wrapped around his neck as he had his hand under her top, was the Water Princess. His good eye was wide as they continued tonguing one another. Never had he ever thought he'd see a sight like this. Never. This was impossible.

After his father shooed Katara away, seeming to snap out of his drunken state a bit, Zuko stumbled back and accidentally caught the man's attention. _Shit!_ He hissed in his mind as he hurried and took off running. _Agni, what did I see?_

…

A/N:

Lu Ten tries to change. Katara's feels overwhelmed and lost. Ursa admits to the murder and her feelings. Hakoda arrives but with not so good news. Zuko makes an unfortunate discovery. Ozai acts out on his inappropriate feelings while drunk. Azulon is ill. And I have yet to use Azula and Iroh for any major plots. That will change once I've figured out where to place them which won't be for a while. I have to get the main stuff rolling first.

Thank you for reading and see you next week!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

I want to give a shout out to XoxTristinaaaDuhhhxoX for giving mad ideas for this story! She's awesome! And check out her story Agni's La! It's absolutely amazing! Need more people to write Ozai x Katara fanfic! But yes! She's talented and give her your support so that she can feel motivated to write more! You guys have been great to me! Hope you do the same for her!

Also…. two chapters tonight! Enjoy!

Chapter 13:

It went without saying that Hakoda loved his daughter. That he felt she was Tui and La's gift to him. She was his world the moment he held her in his arms. Nothing meant more to him in this world. Nothing but the future of his people. The tribe and its future was everything to a Chieftain. Even more than family alone. His father had never failed to remind him of that fact and he once thought the man was cruel for what he said. However; as he found himself utterly disappointed with the daughter that was his most prized possession, Hakoda understood what his father meant. It was tough love.

In order to prepare him to lead and entire nation of people, his father had to break him down and drill into his head the importance of leadership and competence. Even risking his personal relationship with him and hurting his feelings just to teach those hard lessons. Hakoda realized he had been too soft with his daughter. Too lenient. Too much of a hindrance to her development.

As he paced back and forth with his hands held behind his back, the Southern Chieftain shook his head. "I expected something like this from her brother. My son would have done this. Not Katara. She's known she was destined to be heiress all her life and therefore, knows better. The weight of our tribe rests on her shoulders. I'm severely disappointed."

Sitting at his desk with a cloth of ice to his head, Ozai simply endured listening to his friend rant about how terribly disappointed he was of his teenage daughter. He had a hangover. A massive one. It wasn't something he cared to hear about. No, especially not when he managed to remember every detail of last night. A shiver went through him as he cringed at the thought of what he had done with that girl. If he hadn't gotten a hold of his senses, he would have ruined her. Agni, he felt sick.

"I can't believe my daughter did that last night!" Hakoda halted in his step as he became even more angrier. "This is not how I rai-"

The Southern Chieftain was interrupted by his hungover pal puking into the bucket he made sure to keep beside him. Seemed his daughter wasn't the only one drinking too much last night.

Stealing into the hallway of the Fire Nation palace, Hakoda treaded his way through the nobles and servants. He needed to get his head under wraps after all that he was dealing with with his daughter. Perhaps, he was being a bit unfair about last night. He had just told her what the course of action would be on his part in the war and she looked very unhappy. He knew she didn't like what had to be done. But this was how things were. Sacrifices for the future of their nation.

….

Laying on her side as she stared out of her window, watching the rain pour from out of the gloomy sky, Katara kept the covers pulled over her head and forced herself to not think about what happened last night. Just thinking about it made her squirm under her covers and her face to flush a heavy red. It wasn't bad. Not to her. It was just a new feeling for her. A new experience.

 _I can't believe I did that._ Tui and La, tell her it was a dream. The Water Princess couldn't help but let herself recall last night again. A drunk haze paired with heated lusty kisses. The warmth of his hand running up her body as he pressed her into the wall. She could still feel where his hands had been. Her eyes fluttered orgasmically at the tingling sensation. Never in her life had she been so intimate with a person. It made her blood boil with want.

However; the only issue of how carried away she felt last night was the person she did this with. Ozai. This was where her thoughts and feelings of enjoyment of last night became thoughts of utter confusion. Of all people. Why'd it have to be him? He was practically like a second father to her. And not to mention, he was technically her stepdad before her mother died seeing as they never divorced.

 _Gah!_ She cringed. Katara couldn't believe she made out with him and even more, that he was the one to make the first move. That meant… _he looks at me._ For him to make the first move and be the one to over power her, it meant he saw her. Saw her not as the girl he seemed to enjoy calling her but as a woman. One that he was attracted to. Her face burned as she pulled the covers all the way over her head. _Ozai likes me._

The waterbender broke into a squirming fest under her covers and shrieked quietly. Unbelievable. How the hell was she going to face him knowing he sees her in _that_ way?

"Katara, you okay?" She suddenly heard the voice of her fiancé and she stilled.

Lu Ten had decided to stop by to see how his fiancé was doing while his uncle was away from the domain. He walked over to the side of her bed and sat on the edge of it, placing his hand on where her head was.

The sheets came from over her head and she felt completely exposed to the chill and light of the room. Her hangover that she barely noticed increased to a throbbing ache.

"Too much to drink? You should have slowed yourself down." Lu Ten chuckled at the sickly look on her face as she laid beneath the covers. "You overdid it again."

Of course she did. Just like on their first date. Only last night ended with a much more enjoyable kiss and she wasn't struck in the face.

"I could have the servants make you a tonic. It'll get rid of the hangover." Lu Ten swept his hand over her hair, enjoying the sight of it freely cascading over her. He didn't understand why she didn't want to wear it down like this. It suited her.

Laying there as her fiancé petting her head, Katara shut her eyes and tried pretending that she was being petted by someone else.

"Alright, I'll be back with the tonic." He said as he got up and headed out her bedroom door.

The princess didn't even hear a word as she was lost in her fantasies. Maybe she should go take a warm bath. Or perhaps a cold one.

A warm bath is what she went with as she replayed last night over and over in her head. Touching herself in the same places where she had been touched and in others where she hadn't. Katara had very rarely found herself so stimulated and riled up this way. No one had ever touched her as _he_ had last night. La, this was so sinful. Her blood heat as she felt herself reach the peek of her bath time fulfillment and before she could bite her lip to quiet the orgasmic moan, it spilled from her lips in a lengthy and undignified cry.

"Your highness? Are you alright?" She heard the voice of Lona followed by a loud knock.

Gathering herself as she rested herself against the small pool-like tub, Katara looked over her shoulders to the tub and panted. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a moment." Katara said as she started climbing to her feet and snatching the towel she had gotten for herself.

Wrapping it around her body, the Water Princess walked up to the mirror of her bathroom and looked herself over. She never really considered whether or not she was attractive. Rarely giving herself time to be vain when a warrior's last worry was how good they looked. However; at the moment she felt beautiful or at least somewhat attractive. She would have to be, wouldn't she? To warrant the second prince coming onto her like that. Her face reddened as she looked down to her feet and wiggled her toes around.

Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. Pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. Maybe she was over thinking it. She swallowed hard. He had been drinking and so had she. A small feel of disappointment swept over her as she suddenly felt a decline of the high she felt. What if he had mistaken her for her mother? Blanking out like he had before and believing it was her mother and not her. He had seemed a bit off guard when they parted and even yelled at her. She remembered him using the word harlot to describe what she looked like.

 _I'm an idiot..._ Katara thought as she started worrying that last night was a mistake. Not just in the sense that she did something as completely out of line as she did last night but also that it could have just been a mistake all together. Alcohol made people do dumb things. Terribly dumb dumb things.

 _Maybe I should talk to him about it._ The princess pondered. She knew the uneasiness she felt would not leave unless she knew for sure. However; the thought of confronting him frightened her. There was no telling what he could say to her.

…..

The next day, Ozai was just leaving his chambers to head to the morning meetings when he heard yelling coming from the courtyard. The second prince narrowed his eyes as he looked across from where he stood and saw his friend holding his daughter back as her maidens were being escorted out of her chambers. The girl thrashed and screamed as the women were led out. He didn't know what was going on but it didn't look like any of his business. Clearly, Hakoda was handling his daughter as he personally saw fit after the incident the other night. It wasn't anyone's place to get involved. Especially not his.

"Katara! Stop it!" Hakoda hissed at his daughter as he had her backed into the wall.

Thrashing against him, "Why are you taking them?! Their my maidens!" She hissed.

"No, they are mines and they will come with me. You've been living too comfortably. I need you out of your comfort zone and endure in order to learn all I need you to learn." Hakoda told her daughter as he had to continue restraining her. His hand cupped the side of her face as she glared at him fiercely. "I do this for you, my child. Understand that."

Like hell she would understand. He was punishing her and for what? Drinking?! It was yo ridiculous. She couldn't believe him.

As the maidens were saw out, servants of the second Prince's domain entered the chambers and removed all trunks. Weapons, clothes, and trinkets from the Water Princess's home were removed. Katara watched as her belongings were taken along with her maidens.

Letting go of her as there was nothing she could now do, "This is for your sake, Katara." Hakoda looked at her with a somber gaze, he didn't like seeing his daughter like this.

Katara glared at him as he backed away and then turned his back to her, planning to show the servants and her maidens the way back to his ship. He was taking everything from her. Everything. Leaving her with nothing as he would soon leave her here alone. Completely detached from her home.

When her father was out of sight, Katara hissed and forced herself to look away, turning her gaze to look out across from her. There her eyes landed on the Fire Prince staring at her impassively. Her breath caught in her throat as she then scurried into her chambers and shut the doors behind her. She pressed her forehead to the door and shut her eyes, throwing her fist into the door.

The decision was difficult for the second prince. As much as he would like to check on the girl, he knew it was not wise. Not after what happened the other night. Regardless of the strange new fondness he found himself having for the teenage girl, he shouldn't have allowed himself to go so far. Drunk or not. However; Ozai figured he should take the opportunity to confront her about it. From the way she hurried into her chambers after spotting him, it was clear she had remembered what happened.

"Father, aren't you running late this morning?" Zuko showed up behind his father as he saw the man appearing to be heading across the courtyard.

Halting as he looked over his shoulder to his son, Ozai narrowed his eyes at the boy and then turned back to what he was doing.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the back of his father's head as the man made his way to Katara's chambers. What was going on? Was the other night a drunken mishap? Or was it more? And if so, did his father realize how dangerous it was to put Katara in that sort of situation? If anyone found out it would be her ruin. Especially if there was something serious going on between them.

Arriving at her chamber doors, Ozai knocked before grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. He entered, noticing how quiet it was without her maidens, and made his way down the hall to her bedroom. Seeing that the door was cracked open, the second Prince gave a light knock and waited for a response before he barged in. No response came and so generosity flew out the window and he barged in like he had planned not to.

The girl was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest in front of her bed, face buried between them as her hair draped around her. He tried getting her attention and cleared his throat but she didn't move a muscle. Ozai narrowed his eyes and walked over to her, crouching in front of her. He grabbed a few locks of her hair and yanked her head up forcibly. She didn't make a noise or a move to retaliate. Her blue eyes simply fell on him and stared numbly.

"Ignoring me isn't going to make me disappear, girl?" Ozai told her as he held her head up by her hair. "We need to talk."

Removing her eyes from him as he let go of her hair, "About what?" She knew what but a part of her wanted him to say it. She wanted him to start the conversation so all she had to do was nod her in agreement to whatever terms of secrecy he wanted them to hold to on the matter.

"The other night...when I found you-." The Second Prince started and yet, while she wanted him to finish, she wasn't ready to have this conversation, she realized.

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Katara tried forcing a smile as she looked up at him.

Ozai furrowed his brows. "That's not the point."

"I know." She said in a soft whisper.

A moment passed before another word had attempted to be said and just when the second prince was about to speak, the waterbender reached for him. Her hands clasped both sides of his face and pulled him forward in his low position. It wasn't unforeseen what she was about to do as she hesitated for a moment. Ozai could see as clear as day what the girl was trying to do and yet, he made no move to stop her. It was a terrible idea coming here. He knew that but he did anyway.

The lips of the teenager pressed to his as her eyes fluttered shut and she pulled him even closer. His hand held to the front of her bed as he tried steadying himself, not pulling away from her. It was obvious by the chasteness of the kiss that the girl knew not what she was doing. Lacking the experience to make it worthwhile. However; like the other night, Ozai didn't mind helping her. His thumb went to her chin as her hands fell around his neck and he demonstrated with his lips of how she was to move hers. She followed his lead and gradually he could tell she became more confident in what she was doing.

A small murmur came from her as she felt him lean into her more. Her arms tightened around his neck as he began pressing his tongue to her lips and she parted them, granting him access. As soon as his tongue entered, he moved his hand from her chin to her cheek, cupping it.

The two of them melted in each other's mouths like sweet candies. Katara couldn't help the instinctive desire to slide one hand down his shoulder to his chest and pull at the opening of the second Prince's robes. His hand, however; grabbed her wrist to stop her and he pulled his lips from her, resting his forehead to hers. They both panted as he shook his head slowly.

"Don't." He said to her warningly. "Don't do that."

Opening her eyes, Katara raised her eyes to meet his as they remained close to one another. "Why not?" She asked him innocently.

"This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be doing this. Not with you." Ozai said as he was about to pull away.

However; the princess kept him from doing so and had her lips on him again. This time she knew what to do. The kiss was more desperate and needy. She felt his lips move against hers as both of them became breathlessly pulled into momentary oblivion where everything disappeared except for them. Katara once again pulled at the opening of Ozai's robe and managed to successfully open it just a bit, her hand pressed to the bareness of his skin. Something he warned her not to do.

In a matter of seconds, Katara was flung onto the floor and the second prince was on top of her. Gripping her jaw as he then began devouring her lips, giving her little room to respond to his vigorous efforts. She moaned and slipped her other hand up the side of his face until it went into his hair, yanking the crown from his topknot and discarding it to the side. This seemed to entice him more as he went to bite her bottom lip and suck on it. The Water Princess moaned as she fisted a lock of his hair and a moan escaped her lips.

A knock on the door caused the two to jump as they sat up and stared at it with their eyes wide as if they had been caught.

Katara knew she had to answer before whoever it was tried opening the door. "I'm just getting out of the bath." She answered quickly.

"Oh, sorry! I was hoping you knew where my dad was." It was Zuko's voice on the other side of the door and both of them swore under their breaths.

Glancing up at the man straddling her, Katara then looked back to the door. "Ugh, no. I haven't seen him."

"Okay, well can we talk? There's something I need to ask you." The firebender asked as he pressed his forehead to her bedroom door.

Ozai climbed off of her and then reached down to help her up.

"Just a minute. Let me get dressed." She started to feel panic. "I'll be out in a second."

"Okay."

What the hell was she supposed to do?! La damn it! She was done for if he found his father in her room. _Oh my gods, I'm so screwed._ But she wasn't. While she was panicking to figure out what to do, Ozai had already left, leaving out through her bedroom window. She realized only when she turned to look for him and all she saw were the window curtains moving.

Katara sighed and gave herself a minute to calm down. She clearly didn't have her head together, still very much high from just a moment ago. Not much talking was done. Perhaps next time.

As she ran her hands over her red gown to straighten it out, the Water Princess grabbed the red and gold yukata to throw over herself before answering the door.

When the door opened, Zuko offered a small smile to his friend and saw that she looked a little less frantic than she had sounded a moment ago. He had started to worry for a minute.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear trying to play it cool.

"I was just checking on you. I heard a bunch of commotion and what your father did, I wanted to know if you were alright." He was sincerely concerned.

Nodding her head as she looked down and played with the tucked piece of her hair. "Its fine. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Zuko raised a brow, not convinced.

"Yup."

"Kat, seriously, is everything okay? I've been worried about you since before the engagement party. You haven't been acting normal." He said to her.

Nodding her head some more, "Yup, I'm fine."

By the way she avoided eye contact, Zuko knew she was hiding something and didn't necessarily like it. Especially being that he watched his father come in here and yet, he did not leave. His good eye narrowed at her suspiciously.

"Katara, be honest with me. Is there anything going on?" Zuko stepped closer to her.

"Other than being interrogated, nope." She said crossing her arms as she started to scowl at him. She didn't like the suspicious look he was giving her. Like he knew what she had done.

"Where's my father, Katara?" Zuko was done playing games with her. "I saw him come in here."

Furrowing her brows as she became slightly offended though she really shouldn't be. "What are you trying to say, Zuko?!"

"I'm not stupid! I know something is going on here!" He raised his voice and pressed his hand to the door that she had cracked open for her to speak with him through.

Shoving her out of his way as he barged in and looked around, Zuko took in every detail as he tried looking for a sign that his father was present. Katara glared at him as he searched around her room, checking her bathroom, under her bed, just outside her bedroom window, and other places he felt his father was hiding. It was insulting though it shouldn't be. She knew Ozai had just been here moments ago but still. It wasn't any of Zuko's business. His father did what he wanted and so did she. Other than her fiancé and his wife, no one else should give damn.

When he came up short in his search, the firebender turned back to his friend that had the meanest look on her face, she looked utterly insulted and he was completely apologetic.

"Kat, look I'm s-"

"No! You can't just barge into my room like that and search it like I'm supposed to be hiding your father! Why the hell would I do that?! What?! Did I kill him or something and was hiding his body somewhere?!" Katara was ticked off,

"No but-"

"But nothing! Get out!"

"Katara, please, listen to me. I'm just-"

"You were just leaving! Now go!" Katara didn't want to hear it.

Zuko reluctantly left while feeling like a total asshole. He couldn't believe it. Did he really just go looking through her room for his father? Ugh! Agni, he knows she'll be after him for this. What he did was out of line. He felt ashamed. Sure, the other night he caught her with his father but they were drunk. Who's to say she had remembered. Katara was in bed with a hangover all yesterday. Even Lu Ten said she was out of it and didn't seem to recall anything.

 _Agni, I'm an idiot._

….

"Where the hell have you been?" Hakoda slapped his hand on his old friend's shoulder.

Yanking himself away from the man's grip, Ozai growled and took a seat in his place. Fortunately, the meeting was running behind as his father was not yet in attendance.

Seeing the Fire Prince appears more brooding than usual, the Southern Chieftain eyed him as he sat beside him.

"Is something wrong?" The blue eyed man asked.

Shutting his eyes as he exhaled from his nose, Ozai clasped his hands together and held them to the bridge of his nose. To answer his friend's question. Yes, something was wrong, terribly wrong but no, he wasn't about to actually answer him. The second prince knew he had gotten himself into a world of trouble. _Why did I let it happen again?!_ He didn't understand the lack of control and restraint he was suddenly starting to show. Why after one drunken night he couldn't get his shit together?! They were supposed to discuss the incident and instead, barely a few words were spoken. Ozai was trying to get his thoughts together. He would need to avoid the girl if he wanted to get himself together.

The meetings began as soon as Azulon arrived and took his seat upon his throne. First order of business to be discussed was the war and what their first moves would be.

As everyone began exiting out the throne room, Hakoda watched as Ozai had still remained in his seat, hands over his face. The man looked completely out of it. For what reason, he didn't know but it was clearly something was up with him.

"Is it already time for another drink, my friend?" Hakoda asked.

Shaking his head, "Last thing I need is to not be sober."

"Then should we go see if some beautiful women can distract us?" The Chieftain smirked, thinking about the times when he and the Fire Prince had spent their youth enjoying beautiful women.

Groaning as he stood from his seat and gathered his paperwork, "I have too much on my mind to distract myself." Ozai turned down yet another suggestion.

"This is my last day here and you don't want to do something nostalgic? When was the last night you and I drank ourselves into the dumps or shared a few women? We could even go into this city of yours and gamble a bit. I don't mind beating a few Fire Nation commoners at their own game."

The second prince looked to his old friend with his indifferent eyes and then walked off. There was too much for him to deal with at the moment. Not to mention the slight guilt he had knowing just a little while ago he was on top of this man's daughter unable to control himself. Honestly, Ozai just wanted to be alone to deal with his demons because clearly he had them. What the hell compelled him to suddenly want the teenage girl?

Later that night, Ozai was in his study focused on his work when he noticed his wife had entered his chambers and was standing in front of him. Setting the quill down and looking up at the woman, he could see the somber look on her face.

"What is wrong, Ursa?" He asked her.

"Is there no chance you'll ever let me go?" She looked at him with sincerely tearful eyes.

Ozai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have work to do. I don't have time for this."

"But Ozai, please, I'm losing my mind staying here! Staying with you! I just want to be free and I want to return to my home!" Ursa cried as she fell on her knees pleadingly. "Ozai, I'll do anything! Just please! Let me go!"

Standing up from his desk, the second Prince walked around it and crouched to where his wife knelt. He took her chin roughly and lifted her head. Staring at her impassively as she cried.

"You want your freedom that bad?" Ozai tilted his head as he looked her over, searching for a weak point in her resolve.

Ursa nodded her head.

"Then you can have it." He pushed her back and stood. "But only if you cooperate with me."

"Yes, anything!"

 _You'll regret saying that._ Ozai thought as he went back to his desk and took a seat once again, clasping his hands together as he grinned to her.

"When the time comes, I'll ask you a favor and you will not refuse me. Once you've done your part, I'll let you go. No strings attached." The Second Prince suddenly seemed less himself to his wife and more sinister. "Until the time comes, enjoy you what little time is left within these walls. They soon will no longer imprison you."

…..

"You've barely touched your food." Lu Ten noticed his fiancé was toying with her food with her chopsticks.

Resting the side of her face in her hand as her elbow was on the table, Katara was spaced out as she poked her food with her chopsticks. She was incredibly consumed with what was becoming of her relationship with the Fire Prince. Was she imagining all this? She reached to kiss him and he returned her affections. How was this possible? Did this mean she was right to believe he saw her in _that_ way? Tui and La, if that was so then what was she going to do? Not like a part of her wasn't excited. But with how things were, her being promised to someone else, it was discouraging to think something could come out of whatever it was they were doing.

Sensing a hand wave in her face, the princess snapped out of her thoughts and saw her fiancé looking at her with concern. She apologized to him and picked up some of her food, trying to be more engaging during their date. But of course, she was anything but engaged in these dates. Lu Ten was trying his best but it was obvious things were never going to truly work for them. They should just settle for trying to forge a friendship in this marriage. No romantic feelings were going to blossom. Especially not from her. It was hard enough holding feelings for someone she actually had a connection with.

Sighing as she couldn't keep up the facade, Katara laid her chopsticks down and looked to her fiancé.

"I need to ask you something, Lu Ten?"

Nodding his head as he granted her a hopeful smile, "Yes. Ask me anything."

"Do you plan to have lovers? Or take another wife when we marry?" Katara sincerely wanted to know.

Seeming a little caught off guard by the question, Lu Ten scratched his head and chuckled awkwardly. "Uh...I would eventually need to take another wife, Katara. You can't have children."

"And what about lovers?"

"It's not rare for a man of my status to have lovers, Katara. Even now, I see a few women. It isn't like you see me in a romantic way." He answered her honestly. "While I'd like to have more than just a friendship with you, I fear that's all you can give me."

"I'm sorry." She felt bad that he was right, that she couldn't muster any feelings for him, even now when there was peace between them. But she was thankful that he was at least understanding.

Chuckling as he saw the look on her face, "You don't need to be. I get it. You prefer the company of women. That's why your father punished you by taking your maidens. They weren't just your guardians, they were your harem." Lu Ten said. "It makes sense now why you've never been interested in me."

Katara gaped at him. _What?!_ Did he seriously think that she was into women and that was why he felt she wasn't attracted to him? _That's a bit conceded. Not like I expected any better from someone like him._

The date ended shortly after their little discussion and Katara found herself taking her time heading back to her rooms. She wanted to avoid her father, who was leaving tomorrow. Things were a bit shaky between them after he told her that he planned on fighting alongside their troops in this war and it didn't get any better with him taking everything that reminded her of home away. However; she knew she'd have to eventually face him. Couldn't just let him return without saying goodbye.

On her way to her chambers, the Water Princess managed to bump into her friend on the way there. Zuko looked at her with that same apologetic look on his face from earlier. As much as the princess wanted to forgive him, not like he was wrong, she was simply upset at how he went about the situation.

Katara narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as she stopped in front of the firebender. "Still looking for your father or do you think I still have him hidden somewhere in my room?"

"Kat-"

"No, Zuko, I want to know why you think I would hide your father in the first place?" She narrowed her eyes even further.

Running his hands through his hair, Zuko really didn't want to mention what he saw the other night. Especially if she didn't remember it. However; how else was he supposed to explain to her why he acted that way? Maybe he could just come up with something else to say. Like his dad was a creep. Which he had to be for him to do what he did with Katara. Zuko knew his dad didn't lose his senses when drunk. He had seen the man blackout drunk and still was able to function up until he passed out. So it was obvious his dad took advantage of Katara. She had more than she could handle and besides, everyone knew waterbenders don't handle their liquor well.

"I'm sorry, Kat. It's just my dad, he can't be trusted." He told her.

Tilting her head to the side, "Can't be trusted? What the hell are you talking about, Zuko?"

"I'm saying you should be careful. I think he'll take advantage of you."

"Take advantage of me?!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing him say.

"Kat, please, I'm trying to war-"

"Zuko, this is ridiculous!"

"Kat-"

"I can't believe you'd think your father would take advantage of me! I've known him since I was a little girl! He's like a second dad to me for crying out loud!"

"But-"

"But nothing, you're being ridicul-"

"Look, I saw what happened the other night, Katara! I saw him pin you to a wall while you were drunk!" Zuko grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. "He had his mouth all over you and he-" The firebender looked at the way she gaped at him, staring in horror at his words and actions. She must have not remembered and was in disbelief. _Agni, why did I let that slip?!_

Letting go of her, Zuko stepped back and placed his hands over his face as he shook his head. "Please, just listen to me. My dad might look at you in a less than innocent way with you coming of age next month. He might be pursuing you."

Katara was taken aback by what Zuko was telling her. Shocked from the fact that he saw the two of them but even more shocked that he believed his father was in pursuit of her. Her face reddened at the thought. Ozai never gave her that sort of feeling when she was around him, minus the last two days. It always seemed like he was looking down on her and judging her every move, just waiting for her to trip over herself and ask for his help. That's how he had always been towards her. Treating her like some helpless child. But to think that perhaps underneath it all, his judgemental gaze, the insults and jabs at her capabilities, and the constant patronizing, he could possibly be developing some sort of attraction to her. The thought made her heart flutter and her skin prickle with goosebumps.

Bashfully looking away from Zuko, Katara decided to play coy and pretend to not recall the evening he was talking about. It was best he believed she hadn't a clue. That way nothing would seem as if there was an affair in the making between her and his father. She swallowed hard and looked back up at the firebender.

"Uh..umm...th-thank you for telling me this." She said uncomfortably as she then turned her entire body to face the direction she was heading before. "I'll be sure to be careful around him."

"You should stay away, Katara." Zuko could see this news bothered her.

Shaking her head, "No, I can't. Your father and I work closely together. It would be hard to avoid him. I'll be cautious and heed your warning. Thank you."

And with that, the Water Princess went off to her chambers as her friend watched her walk down the outdoor walkway. Zuko really hoped it was just a one time thing for his father to have done that. With Katara being engaged to Lu Ten, if rumors spread about her having an affair with his father, she could face a lot of heat. She would be Fire Lady someday and that sort of thing ruined dynasties. It was dangerous for them to be involved. Especially for Katara.

…..

Hugging his daughter tightly within his arms, Hakoda kissed the crown of her head and pulled away to look down at her. She was now wearing her hair down and the color red. A color he felt suited her complexion but made him miss the way blue complimented her. However; his daughter was going to be a woman soon and then she'd be married soon after. The next time he would see her she would be married and a member of the Fire Nation royal family.

"Will you be able to make the wedding?" Katara looked to her father.

Giving her a regretful look, "Forgive me, sweetheart, but it is unlikely." Hakoda cupped the side of her face.

"It's okay. I understand." She told him with a hopeful smile.

The Southern Chieftain kissed his daughter's forehead, embracing her one last time before letting go of her. This could very well be the last time he saw her. With conflict rising in the war and the need for him to join his tribal brothers on the battlefield, Hakoda feared his daughter's time to ascend to the throne could be a lot sooner than later. Not to say he wasn't a warrior or wouldn't fight for his life with every breath he took, but the realism of war was...sometimes you didn't come home and sometimes you didn't come home in one piece.

"Take care of my daughter." Hakoda said as he said his farewell to his friend. "She might very well be Chieftain soon."

Ozai could see the seriousness in his friend's eyes, "You've become a pessimist, Hakoda."

"I'm a realist and I must face the fact that my time here in this world could be coming to an end with this war." The Southern Chieftain turned to look at his ships by the docks. "Promise me you'll take care of my daughter."

"Aren't I already doing that?" The Second Prince asked.

Chuckling, "Yes, I guess you are. Thank you."

Saying one more goodbye to his daughter, Hakoda with the maidens he had taken from his daughter left the palace grounds and headed for the docks. Katara stood at the peek of the palace staircase to watch. Her eyes tearful as she felt a sting in her heart. What if this was the last time she saw her father alive? It would destroy her to lose him. Especially when her father was the one that treasured her more than anything.

Storm clouds had begun to form as the Water Princess stood hoping to watch the Southern ships disappear over the horizon. Second Prince Ozai walked up behind the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"A storm is coming." He told her.

Nodding her head as she turned away from the view and looked up to him. She delivered a soft smile before moving around him to head inside. Despite the events that transpired between them, Katara felt she couldn't share her grievances with Ozai. He wasn't the type to reward emotional vulnerability. If anything, he dismissed it. It was always better to be emotionally sound around him. Or at least she felt that's how she needed to be with him.

Holding her hands within the long sleeves of her red gown, the princess made her way to her chambers, pretending to not notice how closely the second prince tailed behind her. She felt a bit flustered by it. Zuko's warning played in her head. He believed his father was pursuing her and though it didn't necessarily feel that way, she was a little giddy at the possibility.

Arriving to the domain, Katara paused just halfway to her rooms and turned around to Ozai. They had barely said a word to each other in the last few days.

Opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off before she could say a word.

"I have work that needs to be done." The Second Prince stated as he brushed past her.

The waterbender's blue eyes followed him as he walked towards his chambers. The small warmth in her had cooled down and a dreadful feeling sunk into her gut as she swallowed hard. Maybe it was just her but did he give her the cold shoulder? Before she could say a word he dismissed her to go do work which she knew he was in no rush to do.

…..

"Healers from the North?" Azulon looked at his eldest son as he spoke to him about a possible solution to a certain issue of his favorite princess.

Iroh smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, father, and they are on there way to see Princess Katara."

Ozai stood to the left of his brother and listened to him and their father speak about the waterbender as if she were cattle that needed to be bred. From what he understood of the conversation, only way they'd know if it was a successful procedure is if they had her lay with Lu Ten constantly until results came through. Honestly, the second prince felt it was being taking too seriously for her to have children. The worry for that should come later. She had time. Time to grow and develop. The girl barely knew what she was doing when it came to using her lips against another's. Surely, she'd be lost if she were thrown in bed with his nephew.

When asked of his opinion, Ozai gave it and he was extremely honest. Katara was the most inexperienced, clueless, underdeveloped teenage girl he had ever known. Perhaps, that was due to her overprotective father and him keeping her focused on the mastering of her element, training, and the duties of an heir. She had absolutely no time to grasp the basics of life. Sexuality being a major one she didn't seem to grasp in these few years of her life though many would have at least gotten somewhere. She might be text book educated on the ways of sexuality but that was it. The girl had less than experience. She had no understanding.

Both his father and brother raised eyebrows at him as they were taken aback by how he talked down about the girl. Made her out to be the biggest prude of the ages. However; it never dawned on them that a girl a beautiful as the princess would actually be untouched and as 'inexperienced' as Ozai said she was. But what struck them even more was how he seemed so aware of this. They challenged him to answer.

"Your son is the palace's biggest manwhore and even he can't get her in bed on his own. I've seen him with her and she's the clumsiest mess I've ever seen. The girl doesn't even catch onto tasteless humor. And from what her maidens gossiped around my servants, the girl hadn't been aware what exactly happens between a man and woman until they recently explained it to her." Ozai bit out bitterly as he didn't take to being suspected of whatever it was they were suspecting him of.

"What do you mean she isn't aware?" Azulon was truly confused.

"The girl hasn't a clue what goes where. She's worse than a prude."

The Fire Lord found this truly baffling and somewhat amusing as he chuckled at his son's description of the Water Princess. Never in his years did he think anyone could be as clueless as his son made the girl sound. Clearly, she needed to be 'tutored'.

"Madam Hua will have to give the girl lessons then. She and the healers will be working close with our water lily." Azulon informed his son. "I expect nothing but the best results. You're both dismissed."

With this, Ozai returned to his domain and gave one of his servants the message to pass to the waterbender. He didn't want to deliver the message himself. Not with the topic and the two incidents that happened between them. It was safe for him to keep his distance from her. Until his mind straightened out, he needed to avoid her. He had successfully been doing this for the last nine days. Keeping away from her, dodging her in the halls, leaving the meetings before she could approach him, pretending to be asleep when she tried visiting his chambers, and coming up with excuse after excuse for why he couldn't talk. Things had been working out this way for him so far and already he felt like his troubling attraction to her was being reeled in.

In the far end of the courtyard, Katara was in her red training outfit, doing her bending aerobics to help ease her mind. She figured with all the stress and things on her mind, she needed to do something about it.

Bending a band of water back and forth, matching her slow but precise movements, the waterbender held her eyes closed and focused. She hummed to herself and tried visualizing that she was in the middle of the ocean, letting herself be guided into serenity. There was no war, no conflict, no undesired marriage, no death of her loved ones, and most importantly to her right now, no jerk off man that kisses you and then avoids you for more than a week.

As the princess got lost in her meditation, she felt a disturbance nearby and paused.

"Ozai let you back in the domain?" She asked as she gradually opened her eyes.

Looking his beautiful fiancé over as she lowered the stream of water and deposited it into the pond, Lu Ten grinned to himself. He couldn't help but to have watched her for the thirty minutes she hadn't noticed him staring. There was a hypnotic element to her movements and it did entice him. He bit his lip at the sight of her. She did things to him. Terrible terrible things to him. If only she were as desiring of a man as she was women then he'd start making actual moves on her. Of age or not, she was his bride to be.

"Uncle is the one that asked me to return. Says you need company with your maidens gone." Lu Ten said as he approached her.

 _He asked you here?_ That didn't sit right with the waterbender. It sounded to her that Ozai was trying to use Lu Ten to distract her. Katara couldn't help but wear her disappointment on her face as she looked away from her fiancé and walked over to the stone bench where her towel was.

"Does my coming here not please you?" Lu Ten asked as he followed behind her.

Sighing, "It's fine. I'm just not in the mood for company." Katara rubbed the towel over her face.

"Then could you tolerate me for a few hours?" Lu Ten truly wanted to spend more time with the girl.

Honestly, she wanted to tell him 'no' and have him leave. She wanted to find Ozai and confront him about the incidents and why he was avoiding her on purpose. She wanted to shove her fist in his face and take her anger out on him. How dare he mess with her feelings and confuse her! But, no. She couldn't and she wouldn't. So instead of turning Lu Ten away, she would try to tolerate his company and maybe if she was lucky, forget about his asshole uncle.

"I would like to go see the ocean, if you don't mind taking me there." Katara turned to face her fiancé.

Lu Ten smirked at her, "Of course, I don't mind taking you to the beach but I figure it would be better to visit Ember Island for that."

"Ember Island?" She remembered when she crashed the ship on her way here from home, it would on this island. It was beautiful and she wanted to explore it but Ozai wouldn't let her. Maybe if she went with Lu Ten then she could see the island for its true beauty.

"We can make it an overnight trip." He told her. "That way we have more time to spend there."

 _Overnight?_ As scary as the thought was to be staying anywhere overnight with Lu Ten was, maybe this is what she needed. To get away from this stuffy palace and from under Ozai's watchful eye. He obviously didn't want to deal with her and she wasn't going to chase him around.

Finding a bit of confidence in herself to turn her mood around, Katara smiled at her fiancé. "Let's make it a three day trip. I want to get away for a little longer."

….

A/N:

Thank you lovelies for reading! I love you all! Be sure to read the next chapter! I'm posting it in a few minutes. Just got to proof read!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Second chapter of the night! Enjoy!

Chapter 14:

"I think it will be good for you both." Iroh said as his son's servants packed his things. "Ember Island is a wonderful place and I believe it will bring you two closer."

Lu Ten was betting on that. With how excited his fiancé looked when he told her to pack her things, it was clear to see that he was making some grounds with her. Hopefully, this trip would get her to look at him the way he looked at her.

While Lu Ten and his father were sorting things out as far as getting ready for the trip, things weren't quite the same on Katara's end. She struggled to pack her own things. None of the servants cared to help her as she was still an outsider to them and a frightening individual. With her maidens gone, the princess had to do things herself which is how things were at home but at the moment, she was seriously frustrated. She had none of her things with her anymore. None of her things from home. Barely any clothes she cared to wear. Just outfits the second prince had ordered to be made for her and none of them were beach attire.

Sitting in her room laying against the empty trunk she had been unable to put anything in, Katara looked around at the massive amount of clothes that laid all about her bedroom and ran her hand through her hair. This wasn't supposed to be so damn hard. Just throw some stupid clothes into a trunk and be done. However; her mind was racing with jumbled thoughts that didn't have anything to do with anything and it over complicated this one task. She felt overwhelmed with something that should be a breeze. Tui and La, she felt like a fucking wreck.

"Hey, What is this?" She looked up to see Lu Ten climbing over the mess that was her room.

Sniffling as she had gotten herself worked up. "I don't have anything to wear to the beach. I can't find one outfit in this entire fucking mess and I give up." She threw her hands up. "I give up."

The sight of his fiancé sitting on the floor in defeat wasn't something he ever expected to see. She was always headstrong, fierce, and carried herself with pride. And to see her like this over clothes, it wasn't something he had expected. Lu Ten went to her and crouched down to her, running his hand down her arm to comfort her.

"I'll just buy you some when we get there. Does that work?" He asked her.

The Water Princess nodded her head as she tried getting herself together. Having a fit over something so silly was just that, silly. She felt dumb for how worked up she had gotten and she was given a much more simpler solution, Katara thanked her fiancé. Maybe he wasn't incredibly terrible like the beginning. Maybe she earn his respect from kicking his ass. Maybe this was really a good thing for her, leaving for a few days and being away from the source of her greatest stress.

Smiling as he helped her to her feet, "Now, all there is you need to bring us this empty trunk and we'll fill it when we get there. Alright?"

Nodding her head, "Okay."

On the other side of the domain, Ozai had gotten word that Katara was leaving for Ember Island with his nephew. Seems the two planned it last minute and were heading out tonight. While the actual physical distance worked to his advantage of keeping away from her, he didn't like the idea of Katara being alone with his nephew for multiple nights hours away from any source of help if things were to go south for her. It went without saying that, he wasn't about to let her go alone. She was still in his care. That meant he had the last say.

Finding his son walking out of his chambers with that girlfriend of his he had never liked, Ozai stopped them both.

"You're going to Ember Island with Katara and Lu Ten." The Second Prince told his son rather than offer it up as a suggestion.

Zuko looked stunned by his father's words as he looked to his girlfriend that didn't show what she was feeling but he could tell she was equally confused.

"Take Mai with you." He said and before either could respond, Ozai turned to the servants walking by him and ordered them to start packing his son's things for Ember Island.

Two young couple stood frozen as the second Prince trailed back the way he came and heard the loud shutting of his doors. Whatever was up with him, it was strange and Zuko personally didn't like it. From what he saw the other day and had paid attention to his father in recent days, one thing was made obvious to him. His father had some rather conflicting feelings towards Katara. Avoiding her at all cost and yet watching her when she wasn't looking. Doing things that would seem he didn't want to be bothered with her but yet, always had a say in things concerning her. It was like he acknowledged the wrong in his feelings and were trying to be rid of them, but things were only getting worse for him. Like what happened just now. Not wanting Katara to go alone on a trip that was meant for just her and Lu Ten. It was jealousy at its finest whether his father knew it or not.

As the servants carried their things out to the carriage, Lu Ten helped Katara in and was about to climb in behind her when he heard his father's voice.

"Wait, my son." Iroh shouted from the palace steps.

Lu Ten paused and looked up, seeing his cousin and Lady Mai coming down the steps with servants carrying their trunks. He raised a brow as Zuko came up to him with a dreaded look on his face.

"My father order us to go with you. Says Katara can't leave unless we are accompanying the two of you." The firebender seemed just as annoyed as Lu Ten and Katara were to hear this. Neither one of them was pleased with this suddenly arrangement. However; seemed there was nothing any of them could do. Letting the servants load their things, Mai and Zuko climbed into the carriage, sitting across from the not so happy couple.

Katara had her brows furrowed as she crossed her arms and looked out the window. She didn't know what the hell Ozai was thinking letting Zuko and Mai tag a long. Were they supposed to keep an eye on her in his place? _How pathetic! I can't believe him!_ He wouldn't say a word to her for over a week but still felt he could just do whatever when it concerned her. Even go as far as assign her a tutor for the art of love making because he felt she hadn't a clue what the hell sex was. It felt like a jab at her lack of being able to keep up with him the two times he had made out with her. _Just because you're a manwhore doesn't mean I'm oblivious to sex, you fucking jerk!_ La, she wanted to tear into him.

As for Lu Ten, he just wanted alone time with the woman that would be his wife soon. He wanted to get to know her better and hopefully, at some point in this trip get her to fall for him. But with his cousin here, it seemed like they weren't going to have the privacy he wanted them to have. Honestly, what the hell was wrong with his uncle? That asshole was always getting in the way for no damn reason. If Lu Ten didn't know any better, he'd think his uncle was trying to sabotage their developing relationship for his own purposes. Agni, he hated that bastard.

…

Arriving on the island, Lu Ten grabbed the luggage and pulled it off to the side. He had planned to have complete privacy with his fiancé, including from his servants, so he left them back home. But since Zuko and Mai were with them, he had to figure out how to maintain the privacy he planned to have.

"We aren't staying at the family beach house." Lu Ten told Zuko as the younger of the two carried the rest of the luggage. "I was going to check us into one of the inns."

Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "I guess Mai and I will look for an inn too."

"Cool, just don't pick the same one as us. I wasn't expecting added company." The Prince said with a bit disdain. Luckily, Zuko didn't taken offense by it. He knew his cousin wanted to be alone with Katara. Anyone with a partner would desire alone time.

As the two couples split up, Lu Ten decided to hold Katara's hand as he pulled their luggage behind him. She didn't as much as flinch like she normally did when he took her hand. If anything, she seemed to welcome it. He glanced down at her to see the upset look had been wiped clean from her face and replaced with a rather cute one. The prince watched as the waterbender looked around her with wide eyes, seemingly astonished by the sights around them.

It was early evening and the sun had just started going down. The streets of the island village had already begun lighting up with lanterns all around. There was strange music she had never heard before being played by street performers using instruments she had never knew existed. Katara saw a wide variety of colors that she hadn't seen in the capital. The locals seemed cheery and welcoming. Warm air mixed with the coming night breeze set her in a light mood and she slowly began forgetting her problems. This is exactly what she needed.

Walking past a few shops with food and pastries, Lu Ten had been stopped several times as his fiancé would be enticed by the delicious smells. He promised her once they found an inn and settled in that he would take her out. This seemed to make her in a hurry to find an inn. However; there was no need. Lu Ten already had one in mind.

Coming to one of the most luxurious inns on the island, Lu Ten lead the waterbender in with him and came up to the front desk. Katara let go of his hand and wandered off to the large fish tank she spotted in the lobby. He chuckled and looked to the front desk woman.

"I need one of your suites for three evenings." He said.

The desk woman looked through her book of rooms and guests, searching for the pages containing the suite rooms. Finding it, she looked up to the very attractive young man and smiled.

"We have two available. One is on the second floor and has a nice view of the beach. The other is on the first floor with a private hot spring." She informed him.

Pulling out his pouch of gold pieces as he glanced over to where his fiancé was being captivated by the fish and smirked. "The first floor suite." He told the receptionist.

"Alright." The woman smiled as she looked between him and the even younger looking woman by the fish tank. "Is she a pet from the Water Tribes?"

Lu Ten turned back to look at the receptionist, "Excuse me?" He hoped he was hearing wrong.

"I was just curious. We get a lot of men from the noble classes bringing in foreign women to escape their wives around here." She said.

Furrowing his brows at the woman, "She's not my pet." He tossed her the gold coins for the room. "She's my fiancé."

"Oh, dear, forgive me." The receptionist suddenly felt terrible.

Snatching the keys from her, Lu Ten sent the woman a funny look before walking over to where Katara was.

"I've never seen fish like this." Katara was still in awe. "Can we go catch some tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Sure, anything you want." He told her as he took her hand again. "I've got the room. Let's go get settled in and find a shop with clothes for you."

The Water Princess looked to him and nodded as he pulled her along with him. She briefly caught the receptionist woman giving her an apologetic look for a reason she wasn't aware of. _What's up with her?_ Katara thought as she glanced down to where Lu Ten held her hand. He seemed a little upset. Not at her but at something else. As much as she would like to know what had him like this, she figured she could ask later. Right now, she wanted to enjoy herself.

Reaching their room, Lu Ten unlocked the door with the keys. Stepping into the dark room, the firebender lit the candles to give them sight and watched Katara's eyes light up with them.

Once again Katara was taken aback by something else. The room was absolutely beautiful. It was traditional styled but not like the palace where it mixed traditional with the modern age furnishings. This made her feel like she was a few decades into the past but it was incredible. The bright hues of the panel walls with the accent of red and gold furniture. Throw pillows were everywhere. A low table sat in the furthest end of the room where sliding panel doors were, so she could sit there and have the doors opened for the view.

As the young woman took a look around, seeing the large bathroom with the massive tub, she managed to come across the bedroom. She paused.

Lu Ten came up beside her with the trunk and pulled it into the room, setting it aside to the corner of the room.

"Everything to your liking?" He asked her as he took a look around the bedroom.

A bit speechless, Katara looked from the bed to her fiancé and then back to the bed. "Umm...there's only one bed." She pointed out.

Chuckling as he went to the panel doors of the bedroom and opened it to see the private hot spring, "Yeah, we have the hot spring right out here."

"Okay but there's one bed, Lu Ten." She tried bringing this back to his attention.

"Yeah, so what? We can share it." He told her as he turned around to see the uneasy look on her face as she stared at the bed with rosy cheeks.

"B-b-but I'm still a virgin. I can't share a bed with you." She told him with a truly disturbed look on her face.

Seeing this, he did not want her to worry and came to stand in front of her. He smiled at her softly and placed both hands on the side of her face. "One day you will have to, Katara."

"I know but-"

"I won't touch you. I promise. Not unless you want me to. Okay?" He told her. "We can slip a few pillows to divide the bed between us."

It still made her nervous. However; she could see he meant what he said and was trying his best to make things as comfortable as possible for her. It would be rude of her to tell him he had to sleep somewhere else and plus, he was right. One day she would be lying beside him in bed.

Swallowing her mild fright, Katara nodded her head and tried to smile. This was supposed to be a good vacation. She didn't want to ruin it. "M'Kay. We can divide the bed with pillows. That works."

With that settled, Lu Ten kissed her forehead and patted her head. "Alright, let's go buy you some clothes and get something to eat. We can worry about sleeping arrangements when we get back."

….

Back at the palace, Ursa had gotten word that her son had left with Lu Ten and Katara to Ember Island on his father's orders. She didn't like the sound of that and so she made her way to his office where she knew he was working late on the alliance agreement that his father placed him in charge of.

Not bothering to knock, she let herself in and went to his desk. He was wearing his spectacles with a single candle lit by his desk looking over paperwork. Not caring to look up at her. She knew he knew it was her. No one else dared to enter any of his private quarters without knocking but her.

"My love, why is our son on Ember Island with his cousin and the Water Princess? Wasn't it a getaway for the couple? A private one." She raised her brow.

Refusing to look up from his work, Ozai answered in an impassive tone. "My nephew once put his hands on the girl. I don't trust him to be alone with her."

"But didn't she say it was for other reasons?" Ursa crosses her arms.

Scuffing as he adjusted his glasses, "Don't be fooled, Ursa. She was covering for him."

"But Ozai, you can't possibly think you can intervene in what happens between them forever. They'll be married early next year." She reminded her husband as she walked up to his desk. "You should have let them go alone."

As if he'd give his nephew the chance to do something Agni awful to the waterbender. His nephew had a reputation around court. Never kept his hands to himself. Went around putting his hands up every single and unhappily married woman's dress. Been doing so since he was sixteen. It was shocking to see the boy reach twenty three years of age and not already have a bastard with how many women he took to bed. If he let that idiot go alone, he would surely talk Katara into surrendering herself to him.

Studying the look on her husband's face as he tried refocusing his attention on work, Ursa took a seat and smirked.

"Be honest, my love. This isn't about our nephew putting his hands on her. This is about you wanting to do so yourself. You think the girl is yours."

The quill in the second Prince's hand dropped as he looked up to his grinning wife and removed his glasses from face, staring her down.

Giggling at the suddenly seriousness that washed over his face. "Oh don't think you can fool me, Ozai. I know you. You were the same with Kya when she ran off and married Hakoda. As soon as you found out, you refused to leave her side till the day she died. You couldn't stand the thought of Hakoda ever having touched what you saw as yours. You believed she belonged to you like the clothes on your back. An object that you had to protect from others for fear they'd steal it from you. Now, here you are making sure the girl remains untouched and unsullied because like her mother, she belongs to you."

"That's utter nonsense, Ursa." Ozai growled lowly at his wife.

Tilting her head to the side, "Is it, my love. That girl has been yours for years. It's not something that just suddenly happened, Ozai. You've been nothing short of a second father to her, you feel entitled to her and her 'honor'. No one can touch her or it. Only issue now is you want her 'honor' for yourself. You want her. Desire her like you desire your whores and your lovers."

"Shut the hell up!" The Second Prince hollered at her, slamming his hands on his desk.

Smirking wider, "What, Ozai? Can't handle the truth? Well you should. I know you dream about that girl at night. You whisper her name while you sleep and dream about having her beneath you, calling your name as you do hers. Tell me, does she beg you for more the same way her mother did? Does she let you use whatever part of her that pleases you? What does that innocent little girl do for you in your dreams, Ozai? It has to be something perverse. You can't even look at her without becoming aroused. I bet your hard right now thinking about her."

"Get the hell out before you make me do something I regret!" Ozai seethed with anger he rarely let get the best of him. He swore if Ursa didn't shut her filthy mouth he was going to melt her lips together.

Ursa wasn't frightened of her husband. No. Not when she felt untouchable. She knew his dirty little secret and not just the one about the girl. She knew about what he was doing in the shadows. What he had been working on for years without anyone knowing. And not only that, she was now his greatest help in accomplishing his goal. He couldn't harm her. Not at such high a risk.

Standing to her feet, the Fire Princess and her smile faded into a grim look. "She'll die if you touch her, Ozai. She'll die a horrible death like every woman you love. You're poison. Leave that girl alone and let her live. Please. I can't stand to watch what happened to Kya and Hina happen to her. It broke my heart too. It broke my heart."

"Get out!" He yelled again but this time, he looked away from her.

Tears stirred in her eyes, "Kya was my best friend. Hina was the first child I had ever held in my arms. I loved them. I love them so much it hurt and you killed them. Your toxic venomous heart killed them. Let this girl be. Please, for Kya, let her daughter be."

"GET OUT!" A white flame nearly engulfed Ursa as she hurried out the door, slamming it behind her as she pressed herself against it.

The Fire Princess could hear things being thrown and tossed around. Breaking. Ozai yelling and setting fire to things within his study. She knew she had struck him. Struck him in his weak spot. And yes, that cold bastard had one. His daughter. Hina's name hadn't been spoken in years. Ozai couldn't handle it. He blamed himself for what happened. His first child snatched away from him. Died in his arms and years later the mother of that child did the same, died in his arms.

As she listened to him rage on, shouting and swearing till she heard him stop, Ursa felt guilty for doing that to him. Knowing the kind of state of mind it put him it. Her guilt free worsened when she heard him punching a wall, angrily crying his daughter's name. _I'm sorry._ Agni, she was incredibly sorry. She was so sorry. Clawing the door with her nails, the Fire Princess wished she could get to her husband and comfort him. Ozai didn't have much a heart anyway and what little he did have of one, she feared she might have ruined it.

Regardless of how much she and Ozai didn't get along, Ursa hated when it was her turn to play the bad guy. She truly hated it. She hated hurting him. Even just a little.

…..

After a night on the town and dinner, the young couple returned to their suite for the night. Lu Ten gave his fiancé the bathroom first so she could wash up before bed. He sat on the edge of the bed they'd be sharing for the first time and pulled his hair from its topknot. His hair had grown a bit. From his ear to his chin. It was perhaps time to cut it. The prince wasn't in much favor of sporting long hair like many of the royal family were. He had much rather like his hair out of his way and out of his face.

As he toyed with his hair a bit, not knowing what to do with it, he heard the bathroom door open and looked over his shoulders, instantly lost for words.

"I think this is too tight and short." Katara cringed as she walked out of the bathroom in the nightgown Lu Ten had bought her.

Lu Ten stood up and took a moment to look over his fiancé. She was right. It was too tight and short but he liked it nonetheless. Her breasts were practically about to pop out from the low neckline of the gown and her thighs seemed so much more thick with how the bottom of the dress hugged her hips. He could only imagine what her backside looked liked. Agni, as much as he hated his grandfather giving him the girl in the beginning, it would appear to be the best gift he had been given. Katara was absolutely beautiful and he found it hard to not want her.

Feeling nervous from her fiancé's staring, Katara pulled her hair out over her breasts as she could tell from his eyes that he was staring at the imprint of her nipple rings.

"I should probably go change." She said with a flushed face.

"No." Lu Ten quickly said as he walked around the bed toward her. He placed his hands on both her bare shoulders and chuckled at her. "You're fine. It's just to bed. Don't worry. No one but me will see you."

Katara took a deep breath and nodded her head. She was truly grateful for how Lu Ten did his best to make her comfortable. It was a complete turn around from the asshole he had been before.

"Alright, now you figure out how you want the pillows between us while I get washed up, okay?" He swept some of her hair out of her face.

The Water Princess looked up to him appreciatively and found herself at ease when he gave her a quick hug before heading off to wash. This trip was going to be a good one. One she needed most. As she climbed into bed, Katara took the extra pillows on the bed and lined them down the middle, splitting her side from Lu Ten's. When everything was in order, the waterbender stretched her arms and yawned. By the time Lu Ten had exited the bathroom with a towel over his head she was already fast asleep.

The next morning, Lu Ten had felt the sun peer into the room and settle over his shirtless form. He opened his eyes and looked across from him, hoping to see the waterbender on the other side of the pillow barricade she made. However; she wasn't there. Gradually sitting up, Lu Ten rubbed his eyes and waited for his eyes to adjust to the amount of sunlight that engulfed the room.

The Fire Prince heard a small giggle and turned his head in the direction it came from. He immediately noticed two things, one, that the panel door to the bedroom that led to the private hot spring was open and two, Katara was standing right over it with a towel wrapped around her. She was dipping her toes in to test the water. Giggling to herself as she quickly retracted her foot. The water must be too hot for her. But, with a little of the water manipulation of hers, he watched the steam increase into a thick cloud as she chilled the waters down.

Lu Ten continued to watch her as he suddenly saw the towel fall from around her and all there was for him to see was that brown lush skin of his Water Tribe beauty. As her slender legs dipped down into the pool and her hand swept her hair from behind her, pulling it over one shoulder, he was completely exposed to her plump round ass he had been fantasizing in his sleep last night. All the blood in his body went south and he groaned in his mouth, biting his lip as he couldn't get his eyes off her. Agni, he needed to look away.

Forcing himself to stop looking, Lu Ten raised out of bed and quickly went to the bathroom. He needed to get rid of the morning wood he had managed to worsen from staring at his naked fiancé.

Finishing her use of the hot spring, Katara climbed out and wrapped her towel around herself. La, she needed that. She needed that a whole lot. Feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, the waterbender couldn't wait to go out to the beach later today. Lu Ten said he'd take her and see if Zuko and Mai would be willing to join them. He seemed less tense knowing the two had joined them on the vacation when she told him that they would still be able to bond.

When the princess re-entered the bedroom of the suite, she heard a groaning sound couldn't from the bathroom and she paused. From the looks of the empty bed it seemed Lu Ten was in there. Was he alright? Did he get sick or something? Because that's exactly what it sounded like. To her.

Katara walked to the bathroom door and knocked, "Are you okay in there, Lu Ten?"

"Yes." He answered her quickly.

"Do you need anything?"

 _Yes, actually._ He thought in his head as he stood against the wall, eyes shut as he pictured the waterbender on her knees. Lu Ten was so lost in his fantasy of what he wanted to do with the girl that he didn't hear her still talking to him from the other side of the door. All he could focus on was the dreamlike her taking him in her mouth with those soft lips of hers sliding up and down the shaft of his male part. Her small hands placed on both sides of his thighs to steady herself. His hand buried in her hair, as she took him in the back of her throat where he burst into her mouth. Agni, he couldn't wait to have her.

Not receiving any response as she continued to hear groaning, the waterbender sighed. "I'm coming in." She said and grabbed the doorknob, turning it to enter. Huge mistake. Incredibly huge mistake.

A while later the two were dressed for the beach. Katara wore a blue silk bikini that had two silver chains holding her bottoms over her hips. Her top cupped her breasts with a single silver chain that wrapped several times around her neck. She wore her hair pulled high in a ponytail. It was a good look for her, she figured. One she didn't seemed to have a problem wearing out in public. Only it was nerve wracking being in her shared room alone with it on in front of Lu Ten after catching him in a rather compromising state.

"The swimsuit looks good on you." Lu Ten complimented her as he walked beside her and looked her over.

Trying hard to get the image of earlier out of her head, Katara thanked him awkwardly as she put a little more space between them. Her comfortability with him had diminished the moment she opened the bathroom door and saw what she had. Tui and La, why did she have to see that?

The two were walking out the lobby of their inn to head to the beach when they overheard two men speaking with one another.

"I know. How pathetic. These women seeking refuge in our country by selling themselves. It's utter nonsense." One grumbled.

The other scuffed. "A nation of barbaric whores. I heard their princess is here to marry the crown prince's son. One of em' is gonna be our Fire Lady someday. Agni, help us all."

"Excuse me?!" Katara paused. "What did you two just say?!"

Lu Ten grabbed her arm and tried pulling her away, "Katara, What are you doing?!" He hissed at her.

The two men looked over to the clearly Water Tribe woman and smirked.

"Look, Damn whore overheard us." One of them chuckled.

"Whore?! You bastard! How dare you?!" The Water Princess snatched her arm from her fiancé and marched over to the two men.

They seemed to think it was funny that she was offended by them.

"And who the hell are you to think you can talk to us that way, Water wench?!" The other yelled.

Katara pulled water from the grass near by and made a thin blade of ice, "I think I'm five seconds from making you mind your manners!" She was about to dish out a serious ass whooping when Lu Ten bear hugged her from behind and pulled her back.

"Katara! Stop it!"

"These assholes need to be taught a lesson!" She growled.

"Hey! Kat! What's going on?!" The two of them heard Zuko's voice and turned to look at him as he and Mai approached them.

"You know this crazy water bitch, young man?" One of the men asked.

Zuko raised his brow and stared at the man strangely. What the hell happened?

"Hey! Call her another name again and I'll burn your face off, old man!" Lu Ten was starting to get fed up with these guys as they continued to insult his fiancé. He was about to let Katara go and kick their asses himself.

Seeing that things were getting out of hand, Zuko let go of Mia's arms and hurried between the two parties, holding his hands out to both of them.

"Everyone calm down!" He yelled at both sides. "We can figure this out without violence and name calling. Let's not get out of hand."

"Then tell him to keep his whore in line!"

And it was a wrap for the two men. Lu Ten let Katara go. Katara jumped one of them while water whipping one off his feet. The physical altercation didn't end until the authorities showed up and Zuko had to speak with the constable, talking his way into keeping them from taking Katara without revealing who they all were.

Once everything had settled down, they all made their way to the beach and decided to try and enjoy the rest of their day. Zuko and Lu Ten were asked to join a game of beach volleyball by a few local guys while Katara and Mai sat on the beach towels they picked up from one of the stores they passed by. It was rare that either of them were left alone. Perhaps, it was time for a little girl time. Something neither of them had had in a little while.

"So...you and Lu Ten have sex last night?" Mai asked nonchalantly as she sat directly under the umbrella as to not catch a sunburn.

Katara's eyes grew wide as she gaped at the goth chick her best friend was dating. "W-wha-what?! No! La No! Why would you even think that?!"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know. Just figured if you guys were going to be staying at an inn together that _that_ would happen."

Dear Tui and La, was that true? Was that the reason Ozai sent Zuko and Mai here with her? Embarrassed, Katara covered her face and cringed. Did everyone think that she and Lu Ten were getting away to have alone time for _that_ reason? Geez, if she knew that, she would have invited Mai and Zuko just to not look suspicious.

"Lu Ten knows I don't have feelings for him." Katara said. "We're just trying to be friends."

Scuffing as she pulled out a pair of shade spectacles and placed them on her face, one of the inventions her father's partners in the middle Earth Kingdom came up with. "What are you going to do on your wedding night, Princess? You have to consummate the marriage."

"I know." She sounded dreadful at the mention. Last thing in the world she wanted was to lay with someone she had absolutely no feelings for. But as life would have it, she was never going to get the chance to be with someone she carried strong feelings for. Not unless she and Lu Ten somehow fell in love together, Which was unlikely.

Katara stared out at where she watched Lu Ten striking the volleyball over the net and sighed. Could she try? Try to look for romantic feelings for him? Sure, she was still hung over the incidents between her and Ozai but he hadn't as much spoken a word to her since. She felt pathetic to try and figure out how things were going to turn out for them. Not like he'd ever take her seriously. And not only that, having an affair was a terrible thing to do on both their parts.

Anyways, maybe she should try to make things work for her and Lu Ten. _Maybe._

…

"My prince, you've been quite tense lately." A concubine with a thick foreign accent spoke as she rubbed the shoulders of the second prince.

Sitting on the sofa with his pipe in hand, Ozai stared blankly ahead at the vase of fire lilies in front of him. He had been staring for hours. Letting his mind go to explore all sorts of thoughts. Thoughts of his past. Thoughts of his ambitions. Thoughts of what was to come. Thoughts of Ursa's words last night. And thoughts of his newest carnal fixation. The small water lily he watched slowly blossom into a woman. He hated that he now felt a sexual longing for her but it couldn't be denied that he did. Not to himself, anyways.

As he tapped the hand of the concubine to stop her, his hand lingered and he tilted his head to the side. "How old were you when you joined the harem, Ling?"

"Thirteen, your highness?" She answered him.

"And when did you start becoming of service to the men here at court?"

"My sixteenth birthday. Madam Hua said I was more than prepared to start please men." Ling grinned as Ozai let go of her hands and instructed her to comb his hair.

The concubine did as told, removing the comb clip from her hair, she held it to the ends of his hair and began combing it.

Taking a puff of his pipe, "And who did you serve first?"

"A Minister that had raised me after he found me orphaned in the Earth Kingdom."

"And was it odd to you that he had known you since you were a child and had come to long for you?"

Ling chuckled as she ran the comb through the second Prince's hair, "Not at all, your highness. It honestly pleased me more to have been with a man that knew me most of my life. I do miss him. He was my favorite lover."

"Am I not?" Ozai raised a brow.

Giggling, "You are my most passionate and talented lover but let's face it, your highness, you don't want me." She smiled as she played in his long silk hair. "You have taste for water not metal."

And that he did. And he was unapologetic about it. Sure, he could enjoy the bodies of any desirable woman but tribes women, he enjoyed the most. The only women that could keep up with his appetite and never disappointed.

Ozai stopped Ling once again, "I must ask you a favor."

"Anything, your highness." Ling grinned.

Several hours later, Ling left the second Prince's bedroom and made her way back to the harem. She went to the bedchambers of Madam Hua as asked by Prince Ozai. Madam Hua heard the girl out and smiled delightfully. A requested favor of a most charming prince and excellent lover, no woman in the harem would ever refuse his request. No matter how dark or shameful. And this was indeed shameful. And dark.

…

"What?! Seriously?!" Zuko gaped at his cousin as the two of them rested up on the towel while the girls went off to play in the water.

Nodding his head as he continued telling his cousin what happened early this morning, Lu Ten kept his eyes on Katara as she splashed around in the water, playfully annoying Lady Mai. He figured telling Zuko, who was closed to Katara, would be helpful. Give him a little insight on the girl that was always at length apart from him. It was his every intention to progress his relationship with the waterbender. He wanted this trip to bring them closer and possibly start up the more intimate aspect of their relationship.

"And what did she say?" Zuko was surprised to hear that Katara walked in on his cousin.

Sighing as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair, "She just played it off like she didn't see anything."

"At least she didn't flip."

"Yeah, but I would have liked more of a reaction, you know? I mean we are sharing a room and bed together, so it's possible things could get somewhere, if you know what I mean." Lu Ten still hadn't looked away from his fiancé. "It's not like I have difficulties getting women in bed."

 _Sure but Kat's different._ Very different indeed. Zuko knew Katara was as far from experienced as it gets and sort of felt for her. Being a prude was sort of frowned upon in the palace. Everyone was screwing someone. Like seriously. Even his uncle and grandfather. If Katara wanted to fit in better at court, she needed to develop some sort of less than pure presence. Otherwise, everyone was going to think she was some proud prude princess that saw herself above everyone. It was sad but true. Court was kind of cruel in that sense. Purity was frowned upon just like every other good quality a person could possess. Maybe that's why his father hired Madam Hua to tutor Katara in the art of the Kama Sutra.

As the two boys talked amongst each other some more, Mai and Katara were walking towards them from the ocean water. They had had a good time. Or at least Katara did. But as they were about to meet up with the guys, one of the beach goers ran pass them grabbed the waterbender's ass as Mai was groped by the breast by his friend. The two females gasped and watched the two perverts run off. Katara clenched her fists while Mai reached for the knife in her hairpin.

"Hey!" Zuko yelled as he saw what took place and chased after the two idiots.

Lu Ten stood and went up to his fiancé, holding both sides of her face as he seemed concerned with her. He knew she wanted a piece of the asshole that touched her but he was bent on keeping her from fighting. Last thing he wanted was something huge breaking out and his uncle blaming him.

"Had enough of the beach?" Lu Ten asked her.

Katara smiled and shook her head, "No, but I have had it with the crowd." She said as she looked around and pulled her hair behind her ear. "I didn't know it would be so crowded."

Taking a look around, "I guess so. Maybe because it's the end of the warm season everyone's trying to enjoy the heat before it's gone."

 _That makes sense._

"Tomorrow, we can go down to my family's beach house. The beach is private there." He suggested.

Zuko soon returned and received a scowl from his girlfriend. "What?"

"You know what, Zuko." Mai said in her dull tone as she pushed pass him and went to the towel to gather her things.

Katara and Lu Ten pretended to not see the exchange.

The couples left the beach and took to the topical streets, exploring the beautiful landscape. Katara was especially thrilled and excited by how beautiful the scenery was on this island. Lu Ten held his arm around her waist as they walked, mimicking the closeness between Zuko and Mai. She was a bit uncomfortable with him touching her bare skin. Especially after what she saw early this morning. However; she told herself that she would try for a more romantic relationship with her fiancé. So, she didn't push him away, simply allowed him to hold her close.

Music in the streets played and they stopped to watch the performers along with a few others. Mai seemed completely uninterested in the performance which annoyed Zuko. Katara and Lu Ten eyed them as they started arguing and they all had to walk away from the performance as to not disturb the others.

The group came upon a restaurant and everyone was in favor except Zuko. He didn't like seafood. (Who doesn't like seafood?) This time everyone was annoyed and Lu Ten suggested they split up. This trip was supposed to be his time with Katara not dealing with his cousin's relationship issues. The prince became fed up and reminded them both that they had been a burden to him the moment they joined his trip that was meant to only be for him and Katara. He shamed them for forgetting that they weren't welcomed and it managed to cause the strife in the couple to die down.

As peace settled between the group, Katara directed their attention to a restaurant with options for everyone and no one objected. They sat at a patio table with a good view of the sun setting over the horizon of the ocean. It was quite beautiful and calming to watch.

With orders placed, Lu Ten dismissed himself for a moment while the rest of them waited at the table with a glass of wine as their drinks. Katara reached for her glass and saw Zuko eying her.

Scuffing, the Water Princess rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'm not going to over do it."

"You're the one that'll have to face the consequences." Zuko said in his raspy voice as he picked up his glass of wine.

Mai rolled her eyes, "If she wants to get blackout drunk before she loses her virginity to your cousin, I say let her."

Both Zuko and Katara spit out their drinks and gaped at the noblewoman.

"Lu Ten isn't a gentle lover, I hear. It's best to rid yourself of your maiden barrier than to let him do it." Mai told the Water Princess in her monotone voice. "That or drink yourself into a coma."

The table was quiet when Prince Lu Ten returned, everyone drinking from their glass as they averted their eyes from him. Fortunately, he didn't notice and laid his hand affectionately in Katara's lap. She tensed a little but not enough to get his attention.

Dinner ended earlier than expected. Everyone ate pretty quickly after Katara tried getting her another glass of wine after her third which raised a conversation that went from waterbenders being lightweights to her nipple piercings they could all see through her swimsuit she was wearing. Lu Ten threw the towel of her shoulders to cover her as he caught his cousin staring and Mai shoving him in his side.

The two couples decided it was time to retire for the evening with how the Water Princess had gotten herself drunk again.

"See you guys, tomorrow." Zuko said as Mai had her arm looped in his.

Holding Katara bridal style in his arm, Lu Ten looked to his cousin and shook his head. "I think it'll be better if me and Katara had time to ourselves. We did plan on coming here alone."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Zuko cringed as he suddenly remembered again.

Carrying the drunk waterbender back to their inn, Lu Ten grinned down at her occasionally as she rested her head against his bare chest and took in the scene around her. She was quiet most of the way back but she seemed to be enjoying being carried. The walk was pleasant for him too. Especially when she finally started talking.

"I'm not into women!" Katara shouted out of the blue in her drunken stupor.

"Is that so?" Lu Ten chuckled at her outburst.

Nodding her head against him, "Yup, I've just never been with anyone in a romantic way."

"How come?" He seemed interested to know how someone as beautiful as her would have not had at least one fling or sort of romance.

"Because my father distracted me with other things and I never had time to think about falling in love."

And now that she thought about it. She didn't really have time to think about it now aside from this little vacation of theirs. As soon as she's back in the Capital it was back to endless meetings, joint training with her troops and Fire Nation troops, and being schooled in the Kama sutra as well as having her reproductive organs healed. Her coming of age birthday was in a month. She had to start making plans for her wedding that would be at the beginning of the new year. And she had to do all she could to bring this war between her nation and the Earth Kingdom to a close. Before it could truly start, she needed to end it. And nowhere within the many things she had to focus on was there time for her to think about her feelings and romance. This marriage was a political one but it would be nice for it to be more, for her to have more.

Lu Ten opened their suite door with his foot and carried his fiancé in, setting her on her feet when he closed the door back and locked it.

"The night's still young. We don't have to go to bed right away." He grinned at his blue eyed fiancé.

Katara's eyes widened. She wasn't that intoxicated to not be worried about what it sounded like he was implying. Mai's warning played in her head.

"I don't mean that, Katara. I meant the hot spring. We should enjoy it. The two of us."

 _Oh thank La._

Washing the beach sand and water from their bodies, the two slid themselves into the hot spring and sat away from each other. Or at least Katara was. Being completely naked within the spring with Lu Ten made her incredibly nervous and self conscious. She was pretty sure if not for the steam, he would be able to see her entirely. Not to mention he was also naked. Tui and La, help her.

"Katara, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. Okay? So calm down." Lu Ten chuckled at how tensed up his young fiancé was. She looked so much like her age from how she coward away from him, curling herself by the edge of the spring.

"I know. I just don't want you to see me." She told him.

Grinning at her, "I'll eventually have to look at you, Katara. You should try getting used to 'us' knowing the more intimate details of one another. I'm going to be your husband soon and you'll be my wife. We can't hide from each other. Do you understand?"

When he put it like that, it made her feel silly. He was right. She needed to loosen up and not be so afraid. Not like she couldn't show herself bare to him. He was her future husband. One day she'll be bare before his very eyes and if she didn't learn to be more 'open' with him now, it would be even worse trying to do so later once the time came.

Katara nodded her head to his question. She understood.

"Good, then stand." Lu Ten couldn't help but smirk and do so as soon as the look of shock fell over her face. "Don't be shy. I'll show you if you show me."

"You're kidding, right?"

The prince shook his head, "I'm quite serious." He said and stood from the water.

The Water Princess gasped and without her permission, her eyes traveled south of his abs to the thick dark patch of hair just below it. Not that she was unaccustomed to seeing the male body, there were naked men all over the palace bath house, she was just weird about seeing Lu Ten's male organ and them being alone.

"Your turn."

 _Shit!_ She could feel herself break into a cold sweat and swallow hard. Did she have to? Now?

"Come on. It's not like I didn't see you that day uncle accidentally scorched your top off."

 _Shit, I forgot about that._ The one time she had actually considered killing Ozai just happened to be the moment everyone in the training yards saw her breasts.

"Katara."

"Okay! Stop begging me! I'm standing! See!" Katara jumped up from her spot and placed her hands on her hips, staring Lu Ten down as his eyes roamed over her. "Like what you see."

"Yes….Very much so." Lu Ten could barely get his words out at the beautifully made body of the Water Princess as she stood in front of him, water dripping down her brown skin as her hair fell down her back. She was a beautiful work of art. The way her breast were sized well with her body and the exotic nature of her piercings on her dark nipples. Her hips were wider than most women he had seen but that made her more desirable with the shape they gave her. The groove in her sides from her slender waist portioned with those hips of hers. Her thighs were slim but thick at the same time. Matched her perfectly. There was small patch of hair that had been trimmed neatly between her legs, just how he liked his women to have. And from what he could see at the angle he was looking at her from, her backside was rather round and plump. Enough to grab and slap around once he was able to have her. His mouth watered.

Seeing her fiancé continue to look her over, Katara couldn't help but notice he was erected and her face was burning hot in seconds. Her hands fell from her hips to her sides as she froze up again and stared wide eyed at his enlarged member.

It wasn't till Lu Ten looked back to her face that he managed to realize what she was looking at and sent her a smirk.

"Keep staring and I'll let you touch."

"Gah! No!" Katara looked away immediately. "I'm fine. I'm good."

Lu Ten laughed as he crept over to her while she had her eyes averted and attacked her in a bear hug. The waterbender thrashed around and even screamed as she was pulled against her fiancé. However; she calmed down a little when she heard him laughing harder at her. This wasn't funny. She was seriously uncomfortable with this. Squirming around his arms, Katara asked to be let go of but Lu Ten replied with his lips pressed to her bare shoulder.

"Shhh, just stay still." He told her in a smooth voice.

The waterbender reluctantly stayed still but not because he told her to. Every time she moved around she felt his member rub against her thighs.

"Can I kiss you?"

Katara looked up at the Fire Prince and said nothing as his gold eyes bore into his. She immediately thought of Ozai for some reason. Maybe it was still the cloud haze of the alcohol still affecting her. Or the way the steam from the water reminded her of when her body had been pressed against his. Regardless, she couldn't help but think of him.

Thinking only of the second Prince, Katara's hand slid up Lu Ten's face and cupped the side of his cheek. She imagined for a moment it was Ozai her eyes were set on and had her naked body pressed to. Parting her lips as her hand moved from his face to his hair.

"Yes." She told him, gripping the short black hair of her fiancé. "Kiss me."

No more needed to be said as Lu Ten captured her soft lips and held her even tighter. A needy rush flew through him as her hand gripped his hair in her small fist. She fell soft in his arms and melted, overcome with desire.

…..

Ursa wasn't pleased to know one of her ladies had become a harlot like her sister, Ling, and was sleeping with her husband. Regardless of the nature of her and Ozai's relationship, he was still her husband and she loved him despite everything.

Sitting in the gardens surrounded by her ladies and a few noblewomen, the Fire Princess sipped on her tea while they all gossiped. The topic of interest was the Fire Lord, her father-in-law, and news that he was ill once again. Seemed like everyone was ready for the throne to be handed down to her brother-in-law. Ursa rolled her eyes inwardly. Iroh was no better fit for the throne than a commoner. Despite his success in the military as a general and his involvement in all political affairs of the court, Iroh had no drive to be leader of the Fire Nation. He even expressed this in confidence to her.

As the women gossiped, her lady that had turned harlot came to refill her teacup, keeping her eyes averted. A sign of guilt and shame. Ursa didn't bother easing the woman's remorse as it was better to fill no sympathy for her.

"Your highness, I-"

"I dismiss you from your services as I no longer require them." Ursa said out loud in front of the group of women. "You can go see if the harem has a better use for you. I'm sure they will since you've been sleeping with my husband."

The woman was utterly embarrassed by the Fire Princess's words and stood to take off as all eyes were on her.

Ursa showed not a care in the world as she resumed drinking her tea.

"Your highness, do you not think you were harsh just now?" A noblewoman asked.

The noblewoman was nudged. "Harsh? Let some woman sleep with my husband, I'd be less merciful."

"But The Prince is entitled to sleep with whomever he pleases. As are all our husbands."

Scuffing, "Doesn't mean we have to accept it."

"Exactly!"

"I wouldn't dare let a woman slip into my husband's bed without my wanting her to. Besides, that woman had no class. Servicing her highness as a way to sneak into the bed of the Fire Prince. How shameful."

Clearly, more women than not saw Ursa's treatment of the harlot to be in the right and of course it was. What woman wanted to share her husband?

Later that evening, Ursa was on her way to her chambers when she suddenly felt dizzy. She paused in her steps. Hoping to regain herself. Her ladies rushed to her as she reached for the wall and groaned in pain. Ursa felt a terrible feeling fall over her as she braced herself against the wall.

"Your highness!" Her ladies gasped. "Your bleeding."

Ursa's eyes widened as she looked down at the red pool beneath her feet. A cry tore from her throat and turned into a scream before she lost her will to stay conscious and passed out.

In the morning, the Fire Princess woke to the sight of the palace physicians looking her over and shaking their heads. She didn't need to hear what they were saying to know what had happened to her. Her child was gone. Her child that was supposed to fill her with immense happiness and joy was gone. Before she could even bring it into the world, it died in her womb. Her darling child perished in her womb.

Aching tears rolled down the Fire Princess's face. Her heart lurched in her chest as she could barely find the will to breathe with how painful each breath was. She couldn't. She couldn't breathe.

The physicians sprung into action when they saw the Fire Princess suddenly go into a panic like state and brought about a seizure. They held her down to her bed and tried doing what they could to ease the episode as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was foaming at the mouth when one of them shouted for one of the frightened servant women to go get the prince.

When the second Prince showed up, his eyes fell on the woman he had been forced to marry have to be held down as her body looked as if it was rejecting her. It was a pitiful sight. One he didn't want to see. But he chose to watch. He needed to watch. This was her suffering. This was her punishment. This was her atonement. The other night she crushed him with her poisonous tongue, speaking the name of his dead child. Not knowing the agony that came with it. Not knowing the torment he felt in his heart. Ozai would admit he wasn't the same man he was before. He wasn't the man that he thought he'd be if he could even call himself a man after this but he was no different from anyone else. He had a heart and it could break if punctured in the right spot and Ursa found that spot. And now, he had found hers.

Ozai waited till it was over and the physicians had safely restrained her to her bed before he went to his wife's side. His hand went over the side of her still face as he looked down into her void eyes. He wiped the stray tears that fell down her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her forehead, letting them linger before he went to kiss her ear.

"You shouldn't have said her name, Ursa." He said as he smoothed down her hair, caressing her gently. "You shouldn't have made me relive that day."

Ursa laid completely still as she swallowed hard and continued to stare blankly into the distance. Her heart wrenched.

Pulling away from her earlobe, Ozai gaze down at her as his face was only inches away from her. "But you did. And you didn't care what it might have done to me because you're a monster." He watched her lip tremble. "You are a terrible wicked woman and you'd do anything to see me suffer, all because I couldn't love you"

Hand sliding to her cheek as more tears rolled down her still face, her body unable to move as every fiber of her soul was crushed.

"I loved Kya. I loved her more than myself and our daughter, she was my world. I didn't kill them. You did. Your spitefulness and jealousy killed them. You wished the worse on them both. I know you did. You prayed for them to die and with words from your tongue, they died in my arms." Ozai's hand inched from her cheek down to her throat, her eyes finally lifted to him, and in their hollow state they stared pleadingly in his. Ursa saw the hurt in her husband's eyes. She saw for the first time since Kya's death, a single tear fall from his amber eyes. His hand twitched as his nails dug into her neck. "And now, with that very same tongue of yours, you've killed your child."

Hearing this did it for Ursa and her eyes squeezed together as a scream tore through her into a loud cry. The physicians heard every word of the second prince and stared in terror at what he said to his wife. Ozai pulled Ursa to him in his arms as she cried loudly, all the pain he had felt was finally being felt by her. He placed his hand on the back of her head and tucked her face into the nape of his neck as he buried his face into her hair.

Rocking her back and forth, "Shhh, it's alright. I know it hurts. It hurt me too and now you know what I've been feeling all this time."

"Y-you-you demon!" Ursa screamed as she tried pushing him away. "YOU DID THIS!"

Holding even tighter to her as her rocked he in her arms, "That's what losing the ones we love turns us into, sweet Ursa." Ozai closed his eyes. "I'm sorry but now we're even."

…

The next morning, Katara woke curled under the warm silk sheets of the bed of her suite, smiling as she felt a hand run over her back.

"Good morning." She said her eyes closed as she wiggles herself against the person holding her.

In Katara's sleepy state, she still believed that it was Ozai she was with and moved to wrap her arms around his waist. Nuzzling her face against his chest.

"Good morning." Lu Ten said back as he smiled at the waterbender curled against him, the pillows that were supposed to divide them, thrown on the floor.

Beaming still, Katara slowly opened her eyes and her delightful mood dropped. Instantly. Not only was it not Ozai she was laying beside but she was naked in bed and with Lu Ten. Her eyes widened and screamed as she tried moving away from him.

It took a little more than an hour to calm the Water Princess down after waking up. She kept asking him if he had sex with her and over and over again he replied 'no'. Which he was pretty sure she would be in pain now if he had. He hadn't done anything to her but mess around with her till they fell asleep. That was all. She then asked him what he meant by mess around. Aside from making out with her and running his hands over her bare body, he hadn't done anything else. Not that he didn't want to but he knew she wasn't offering that last night.

Once she finally settled down, Lu Ten kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed and telling her they needed to get ready for the day. He wanted them to spend it without Zuko and Mai. Katara felt a little unnerved with the state in which she had woken up but she did feel a little more at ease with Lu Ten now. Seemed like every minute here made it easier for her open up to him, despite the panic she had earlier. Katara really felt this could go somewhere. All she needed to do was forget about Ozai and what happened between them. It was a mistake. Just a drunken mistake.

….

A/N:

Tell me what you guys think so far! I love the feedback! And thanks for reading!


	15. Author's Note

I was planning on posting this week's chapter today but I haven't been able to proof read it due to the fact that I've gone into labor! Yes, I'm currently in labor and will try proof it before things get crazy! But I'll try to get it posted this week! Please bear with me!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N:

Alright! I'm back! Sorry for the delay in returning! I had given birth to a beautiful baby boy and let's just say, he's a mama's boy all day. I wanted to get back sooner to you guys with updates but I've been so exhausted that it was almost impossible. Luckily, I have a routine going between me and my boyfriend with switching shifts for the little one!

But I'm back nonetheless and I'm ready to boogie! Let's return to our story, shall we?

Chapter 15:

Giggling as Lu Ten carried her on his back, Katara couldn't help but think this was the most fun she's ever had. She's never gotten to just let loose and take in the moment but now, she could. This was truly an amazing trip for her. She was incredibly grateful to her fiancé for bringing her here.

The Water Princess held her arms around Lu Ten's neck as he held her by her thighs to keep her up. The two were on their way to the royal family beach house. A few servants that maintained the place would be there. Lu Ten figured he and Katara could spend some quality time there. Have the servants prepare a meal, have the beach to themselves, get to know one another better, and possibly make some moves by nightfall. He had the whole day planned out.

"Your birthday is coming up." Lu Ten felt the waterbender lay her head atop of his as he carried her on his back.

Smiling, Katara nodded.

"Is there anything you want? You know I can get it for you."

Shaking her head, she told him that there wasn't anything in particular she wanted. Maybe some clarity and peace of mind but those were things he couldn't get her. She had to get them herself. When she returned to the palace, Katara knew she needed to clear things up with Ozai and hopefully, put the incidents behind them. They were moments of weakness. Moments where their long time relationship had been compromised by too much wine and confusion. It was nothing more. Nothing she couldn't tackle and put an end to.

But enough about her problems. Katara wanted to concentrate on the wonderful day she would spend with her fiancé. She was already starting to take more of a liking to him. Yeah, she still felt uneasy with him at times and sure, she didn't have actual feelings for him yet but she could definitely see them getting somewhere. It was the most comforting and reassuring thing she had felt since her coming to the Fire Nation.

Coming up to the trail that led to the beach house, Katara was put down on her feet. She adjusted the white skirt tied around her waist once down and straightened herself out a bit. Lu Ten took her hand and tugged her along with him. The Water Princess wished it could always be like this. Always be this carefree.

…

Not that Ozai cared but rumors had begun to go around that he forced his wife's miscarriage. One of the physicians must have said something as expected of loose lipped courtiers. However; the second prince did what he always did when his name was the talk of the palace, he ignored them. It was the truth but there was no need to confirm or deny the rumors. None of it was anyone's business. No one but he and his wife.

Onhis way to his office to play catch up on some work he had been holding off on, Ozai managed to run into Minister Jiao. The man looked anything but happy to see him. The second prince did, after all, rid Ursa of their child. But then again, Ursa was the prince's wife. Both men had equal grounds to not be pleased with the sight of one another. Though, Ozai found he liked playing nice and granting even his adversaries a moment of pleasantries before he ripped them a new one.

And so, the Fire Prince grinned courteously and greeted the minister. "It's been quite a while since I've seen you, Minister Jiao. You haven't visited my domain in some time."

"Cut the crap, Ozai. I didn't come this way to play into your games." Jiao scowled.

Smirking, "Oh, so you sought me out. How nice?"

"I mean it, you asshole!" The Minister hissed quietly as he moved closer to the prince. "You and I need to talk! Now!"

The smirk of the Fire Prince gradually became ghoulish until it settled into a stoic look and with his eyes, Ozai made clear that he was also in no mood to play games. It was about time he start making moves and handling the court as it should be.

Going to his office door, the second prince opened it for the Minister, sending him a chilling stare. "You and I are long overdue for a talk, Minister. Shall we continue this in my office?"

Jiao nodded and followed the Fire Prince into his office.

Ozai went to his desk and pulled two glasses from the drawer, setting them out as he then filled them with his personal bottle of fire whiskey. Sitting down, he pushed one of the glasses forward to Jiao and leaned back in his seat as he sipped from his glass.

Accepting the glass from the second prince, Jiao brought it to his lips and paused. Eyes looking over the glass as they narrowed at the devious prince.

"This isn't poison, is it?" The Minister asked.

Chuckling darkly, "If it is then we'll both die."

"I'm sure you'd loved that, you miserable bastard." Jiao stayed as he drank some of the whiskey.

Ozai decided to ignore the comment. There were more important things to discuss than making insults at one another. Clearly, the man didn't come looking for him for nothing. There was a reason and Ozai had an idea of what it was.

Holding his glass in hand, the second prince grinned sinfully and tilted his head to the side. "Tell me, Minister Jiao. You didn't think you could just impregnate my wife and everything would work over smoothly, did you? Surely, you don't take me for the type of man to allow such a thing."

"Honestly, I don't know what kind of man you are, your highness. You've taken the life of an innocent child." Jiao tried to remain composed.

Scuffing as he then laughed, "That you are right about, Minister. So please do tell me, if I can take the life of an unborn child, what do you think I'll do to a man who's had plenty of years to enjoy himself?"

"Is that a threat, Prince Ozai?" The Minister narrowed his eyes.

Pure evil rested in the Second Prince's eyes. "Depends. Does it need to be?"

…

Lu Ten tackled Katara into the sand as she tried getting away from him. Her hands immediately let go of the ball she was holding and rolled towards the wet sand closest to the ocean. She laughed as her fiancé took her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Enough!" Katara could barely contain her laughter. "I surrender! You win!"

"Good!" He said as he smirked down at her smugly and reach down for his prized kiss.

However; the waterbender turned her head and chuckled some more. "You can claim your prize later. I think lunch is ready." She said and turned her head to look over at the servants standing at the patio of the beach house.

Groaning, the Fire Prince got up and then offered his hand to his fiancé, helping her up. The two then dusted the sand off each other, laughing as they realized how much had gotten on them from the game they were playing. Seemed they got too carried away. But it was good. Great, actually. This was the most fun Katara had had since she was a little girl and pushed her brother down the palace steps while running away from the servants chasing her for bath time.

As the two cleaned the sand from their skin, clothes, and hair, they entered the beach house and made their way to the dining room. While the servants had placed their plates on opposite ends of the table, the couple moved themselves to sit beside one another, giggling at how they had both thought the same thing. They even became playful amidst the disapproving looks of the servants, feeding each other the food off their plates.

Katara's mouth felt it caught fire from the spicy moose-chicken that Lu Ten fed her and grabbed the entire pitcher of water, chugging it down like no tomorrow. She rather hated that many cuisines in the Fire Nation were so hot and ridiculously seasoned. How was she going to survive here?

"You'll get used to it. I promise." Lu Ten told her as he ate the spiced rice from her plate, knowing she was not going to touch it.

Still drinking from the pitcher, Katara finally let up and set it back down. "I honestly miss the food back home. You won't believe how many times I've gotten sick from the food here. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Then why not ask the servants to make you Water Tribe cuisines?" Lu Ten asked her.

Shaking her head as she picked up her chopsticks again and resumed eating the food that were least spicy. "I can't. Every servant in your uncle's domain steers clear of me. I don't know why but it's been like that since I arrived at the palace."

"Then move into my father's domain with me. You can have your own chambers if that's what you desire and the servants will be much kinder. Besides, my father likes you. He's much easier to be around than uncle."

 _That's an understatement._ She grunted mentally.

Setting his chopsticks down, "Look, Katara, there's no point in staying under my uncle's wing."

"Lu Ten, I have to think about it." Katara said and looked him in the eyes.

"What's there to think about? Things will be better with my father and I." He took her hands as he turned to her and caressed the side of her face.

Sighing, honestly, other than simply being familiar with the second Prince, it was the only reason she could think of for why she didn't want to leave. Other than that, it made perfect sense for her to leave. Maybe she should go ahead and move to the crown prince's domain instead of waiting till her wedding day. Maybe it was for the best that she put a distance between her and Ozai. It was unlikely they were ever going to get to the bottom of what exactly it was that made them act out so impulsively. Perhaps, it was for the best. Not like she could have that sort of relationship with him. The affair would be incredibly scandalous and dangerous. She wouldn't risk it.

However; still, she needed time to think. The second prince still meant a lot to her despite her attraction to him.

"I'm sorry, Lu Ten. I just need to think about it. Moving into your domain before marriage doesn't look good." She came up with an excuse. "It's bad enough that I'm not liked much at court."

This, Lu Ten understood. "Okay, well you think about it." He said with a smirk at the end. "Do I get my kiss now? I won earlier."

Giggling, the Water Princess pulled her hands from his and placed them on his face. "Later."

"Then I want something else for making me wait." Lu Ten moved closer to her and slid his hand in her lap.

Grabbing the hand gripping her thigh, "like what?"

The prince leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Katara's face turned several shades of red. She didn't quite believe what he was asking her but then again, she could. As he pulled away and cupped her blushing cheek while her gaze was anywhere but on him, Lu Ten smirked.

"Will you let me?"

Swallowing hard as she took his hand and removed it from her face, "That sort of thing, Lu Ten….it's not-"

"-Traditional but everyone does it. Katara, let's just try it and I promise I won't do it again if you don't like it. Deal?"

Honestly, she had no words other than she thought it was absurd for him to want to do that on their last night of vacation. But...then again, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious. In truth, she was very interested in that sort of thing. Reason she never did any of it was simple. She didn't have anyone to explore that with. After all, Katara had very little time for anything like this with how strict her training to be the perfect heiress was going. So...maybe just try it and if she felt uncomfortable then she'll stop him.

Forcing herself to muster the courage to look at him, "Okay. I'll try it but please, I want to wait to do anything else."

"Sure, that's fine. I promise, I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Lu Ten grinned victoriously as he reached for her lips and pecked them.

Katara didn't move when he did. It was just like how he had used to kiss her and she would give in for the sake of maintaining the peace. Now, she was just trying to maintain the wonderful time she was having. When would be the next time she'd have this much fun? So, instead of just being still, Katara returned the kiss. This time, no illusion of it not being him. She knew it was Lu Ten her lips were on. She accepted that. And as her hands slipped into his hair and she climbed into his lap, pressing herself against him, the princess allowed herself to feel what she had never been permitted to feel before. Passion.

Surprised by his fiancé's response being that she wasn't drunk this time, Lu Ten wrapped his arms around her as he tilted his head back for her. The two of them were completely distracted until a servant cleared their throat and caught their attention.

"Dessert is ready, your highness."

Chuckling as Katara bashfully hid her face in the nape of his neck, "You may set it on the table. Thank you."

…..

Iroh stared down at the letter he had been given by his father and then looked back up at him with a distraught look on his face. This couldn't be. How?

Azulon was no more happy to receive this news as his eldest son was but there was nothing that could be done. Such a tragedy had befallen the Southern Tribe and it seemed that finally, true war had been waged.

"Has a letter been sent to Princess Katara yet?" The crowned prince asked.

Shaking his head, "It is better she enjoy her vacation before the sad truth is brought to her. No doubt this will break her."

"Is there any word of her father?" Iroh seemed desperate to find some good news amongst this impossibly terrible news.

"He was the very first casualty. The Northern Earth Kingdom troops stormed the palace and slayed him before laying waste to the rest of the city." The Fire Lord expressed true lament for the people of the Southern Water Tribe.

It was early this morning that a letter from the Air nomads had arrive stating the utter devastation that had befallen the Southern Water Tribe and its people. The capital city was nearly destroyed and villages further south were raided. It was reported that from the view on top of a flying bison that the Southern lands had its snow and seas painted in red. The description was horrifying and unsettling. For this level of carnage to have taken place so early into the war, it was unspeakable.

Fire Lord Azulon sat on his throne with the look of a disheartened ally and a concerned leader. Being the ally of a nation that was so savagely attacked was not only unthinkable but it was terrifying. It meant he had to worry for his people for fear they'd be next. Action needed to be taken immediately. There would be no waiting for the enemy to show up at their doorstep and do to them what was done to the Southern Water Tribe.

"Summon my war generals. We prepare for war now! There is no time to waste!" Azulon ordered his page.

As war generals and his second son were brought to the throne room, Azulon relaid the message sent to him from the air nomads on the atrocities that had befallen the Southern Water Tribe. No one could believe it. It was too unreal to happen. The shock caused everyone to talk amongst themselves, wanting to know what that meant for them. They were the allies of the Southern Tribe. Were they in the same danger that the Southern Tribe was? If so, what were they going to do about this threat? And as this conversation took off, another question aroused. What of the Water Princess? She and her brother were the last of their people's royal line. What happens now that her father was dead? Did she now need to take her father's place?

Having remained entirely silent as he was lost for words at this news, Ozai waited to hear his father's decision of the girl. Everyone knew that with this development what it meant. Katara was in a very vulnerable position. It was quite obvious that while she was born a princess and carried that title, she was only so in name now that her country was devastated and in ruins. Her name was all she possessed and it would no longer grant her the same privileges that were previously granted to her. And not only that. Katara was no longer under the jurisdiction of the barely existing Southern Tribe Government, which meant, she would need to be claimed or pledge herself to a new government. And seeing as she had been living here the last few months and would marry his nephew, Ozai could think of only one nation that would adopt her.

"Princess Katara's fate will be discussed and decided when she has returned from her trip to Ember Island. Until then, she will remain to be treated as she has always been, as a member of the Southern Royal household." The Fire Lord said. "Now, tomorrow, we beginning training our troops and making plans for our first line of action. We will not allow those barbarians to destroy our country as they have our ally's."

Marching his way down the halls to his office, Ozai hurried to his desk as he entered and started rummaging through it.

"What are you looking for, brother?" Iroh had followed behind him.

In no mood to talk, the second prince continued looking through his things in order to find the one thing Hakoda had given him in the case that something this awful took place. It was a pass that granted an individual access to the Northern Water Tribe. He knew with this turn of events, Katara could not stay here. She wouldn't be safe. Hakoda made him swear to take her there if this happened to occur. If only he had taken the warning more seriously, then he would have placed it somewhere he could easily find.

"Shit!" Ozai swore as he started pulling the drawers from his desk and dumping the content on top, searching through the mess.

Iroh could see the urgency in his brother and knew he was greatly disturbed by the news. "Ozai, please. What is it you're looking for? I can help you."

"It's a pass! One to the Northern Tribe!" Ozai dumped yet another drawer on his desk before throwing it across the room. "I need to find it! I have to take Katara there!"

"Brother, what are you saying?" Iroh furrowed his brows in confusion. Why would his brother want to take Katara to the Northern Water Tribe? It would be just as dangerous there as it would have been for her back home.

Growling as he still couldn't find it, "She can't stay here!"

"Why not?" The crowned prince was even more baffled. What was going on?

"Because father will-"

"I'll what, my son?"

The two princes froze as they heard their father's voice and saw the man enter with all his guards accompanying him into the office.

Narrowing his older wrinkled eyes, Azulon scowled at his second born. "The girl is not yours to make decisions for. You are to supervise her and nothing else. That has been your job. That is your only task. Anything else would be seen as an attack against me and the order of how I govern. And I will not tolerate it or anymore of your rebellion. Next false move you make against me, Ozai, I'll have your head."

The threat did nothing but fuel the rage in the second prince as he scowled back at his father. He knew the words were true. His father would kill him if only he had the right reasons to and he just set the terms of which he would end his miserable life. Ozai balled his fists and did his best, though he felt he would spill, to remain composed as possible.

"The girl's fate is in my hands now. She belongs to me now." Azulon stated as he walked up to his youngest son. "Whatever I decide will go and you will respect my wishes."

"Her brother still lives! She falls under him now!" Ozai argued back.

Chuckling darkly, "And how long do you think the North will hold out now that the South has been all but destroyed? It's only a matter of time before they too succumb to the same fate."

"What will you do with her?!" The Second Prince could tell his father would only do what made sense and the only thing that made sense as Fire Lord was call for a truce in the war by delivering Katara to the enemy in order to save his own skin. It would keep them from using their resources and the lives of their men to fight a war that wasn't theirs to begin with.

Azulon grinned at his son and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'll do what I want with her and that's all you need to know."

If it wasn't hard enough trying to keep from attacking his father, it only became harder as Ozai gripped his fists so tight that they had begun to bleed from his nails piercing the skin of his palms. He was infuriated to the point of no return.

….

Lu Ten and Katara returned to their suite from another incredible day out in the sun. They played a few more beach games before dinner and spent a little timeout on the town taking in the attractions. There were a few games they played at what was sort of the festive part of town for tourists. Quite an enjoyable time for them both as they competed against each other. Tying their wins for the night and getting a few prizes. One of which being a beautiful red and gold hairpin with a butterfly at the top and little beads dangling from it. Lu Ten placed it in her hair after she pulled it up into a bun just to wear it.

As they entered their suite, Katara spun around happily and giggled how great a day she had. It was the best day of her life. No politics. No training. No obligations. No care in the world. Tui and La, had she ever been this happy about anything ever in her life? The answer was a flat no but it was fine. Today made up for it. Today, she found herself to be at the peek of her happiness and now, she could return to court refreshed and ready for whatever came her way. All thanks to Lu Ten.

Pleased to see how happy his fiancé was, Lu Ten went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't hesitate returning his affections as she laid her head against his chest with a smile.

"Thank you." She told him in an appreciative soft voice.

Running his hand up and down her back, "No need to thank me. I did this for me too, you know."

Katara giggled and pulled apart from him, her hand sliding down his arm as it grasped his hand, pulling him to their bedroom. She didn't want to admit it but all the rest of the day she could think of only one thing and that thing was what Lu Ten had asked for as his reward for winning their first game on the beach. Never in her life had she felt so willing to be placed in a vulnerable state for the sake of anything. But this would be fun, wouldn't it? It wasn't like she was going to do anything that would compromise her maiden status. At least she hoped not and if it did, she'd stop him immediately.

Reaching the bed, the two looked each other in the eyes and felt their hearts racing. Lu Ten was finally going to get a taste of what he's been fantasizing about and Katara was about to do something she had never down before. It was all too exciting for either of them to remain calm.

Lu Ten made his move first as he inched himself closer to his beautiful fiancé and ghosted his lips over her as his hand went to the chain of her bathing suit top, trying to find where it came undone. As his eyes pierced into hers, the prince smirked when the chain fell and her top went with it, falling on the floor. Her eyes dropped from his and went to the shirt he had thrown on after leaving the beach house, wanting to taking it off herself. But he did the honors for her. Not bothering to unbutton it as he yanked it from over his head, tossing it aside before his hands went to her waist and untied her skirt. With it, her bottoms fell too and she was once again bare before his very eyes.

The Water Princess watched bashfully as her fiancé stepped back and looked her over, admiring every inch of her skin. She could see him lick his lips and the lust in his eyes heat. He wanted her and he wanted her bad, she could tell. Not being one to start something and not deliver, Katara erased the gap between them. Placing her hands on his lean but muscular chest. He was without a doubt attractive. A catch for anyone that wanted him. La, she couldn't believe the things she was about to let him do to her but it would be fine, she told herself. Everything would be fine.

"If I go too far, stop me, okay? If you don't, I might-"

Pressing her finger to his lips as she shook her head, "It's fine. I won't let you go too far. It'll be fine."

The Fire Prince was relieved to hear her say that but he really hoped she understood that it would be extremely difficult to stop himself with her. She was just too much to not lose control with. And as he felt an aching in his groin to be buried inside her untouched sex, he knew tonight was not the night he'd get to do so. He'd just have to find other means to satisfy his member's desire to be within the waterbender's warm wet insides. He brushed the side of her face and reached for her hair, pulling the pin and bun out to let her hair fall, just how he liked it.

When he could take no more waiting, Lu Ten captured Katara's lips and felt her hands slide up his chest as she responded to him. It wasn't long before he got her on her back in bed and was straddled on top of her, stealing every breath of hers. He played with her lovely breasts and nipple rings. Moving his mouth to them to play with them with his tongue. Katara moaned and arched her back as he sucked on her breasts. It was an entirely new feeling that sent her in a fit as he pinned her wrists to her sides.

And just when she couldn't take it anymore, Lu Ten stopped and then sat up. He took her hand and pulled her with him as he moved down the bed to climb off, placing it on the bulge of his trousers. Katara looked up at him nervously as she was about to do what she hadn't before done.

"Don't be afraid, Katara." He ran his hand over her hair. "I'll return the favor."

Gulping hard, the Water Princess climbed off the bed with him and stood before him again. He kissed her lips once more before she slowly moved down onto her knees, her hands resting on the waistband of his pants. She looked up at Lu Ten for reassurance and saw him give her a nod. Feeling incredibly nervous, Katara pulled on the waistband of his pants and his member sprung free, slapping against her cheek a bit.

 _Oh dear la._ She said in her head as she knew there was no turning back. If she hadn't been slightly aware of what she was about to do, she'd use it as an excuse to get out of doing this. But if she did, then she wouldn't get to find out what it felt like in return. And la, did she want to know what it felt like.

Taking his length in hand, Katara stroked it a little and glance back up at Lu Ten. He hissed through his teeth as he instructed her with his hand to grip it tighter and when she did, a delightful groan came from his lips. It gave her some confidence as she looked back to the male organ in her face that her hand was stroking.

"So I just use my mouth?" Katara asked innocently, just wanting to know that she was about to do this right.

Lu Ten nodded his head as he looked down at her and took her chin to raise her head up. He then grasped her jaw and squeezed it some to open her mouth as he moved his hips forward. Touching her bottom lip with the tip of his erected cock. Katara took it as a sign to start and opened her mouth some more as she slowly took him into her mouth.

Next morning as the couple were checking out of the inn, they were met by Zuko and Mai. Katara went over to talk to them as Lu Ten checked out at the front desk. They were both in the best of moods. Last night having set a new tone for them. This was made apparent to Mai, who asked without hesitation if they had had sex last night. Of course, the Water Princess's face turned red as she avoided answering the question. While she knew they hadn't had intercourse, they definitely did something close to it.

As Lu Ten finished checking out, he walked over to the rest of the group and placed his arm around Katara's waist.

"Ready to head back?" He asked everyone.

"Not really." Zuko scratched his head. "It's kind of nice being away from the palace like this."

Katara agreed. She much preferred not having to deal with life at the palace or any palace for that matter. It felt for the first time that she was just a person and not some political face to the masses. She was just Katara and it was an amazing feeling. Not to mention the feeling of being adored. That too, made her feel even better. The affection she received from Lu Ten was something she hadn't had with anyone. Not since her mother passed.

The group got ready to leave the inn's lobby and head to the docks. But as they did, they all overheard some rather disturbing news from a few locals standing outside the inn.

"Did you hear? The Southern Water Tribe Chieftain was slain." A woman said as she held a basket of bread to her hips.

The group paused immediately.

An old man shook his head and sighed, "Yeah, I heard. The Chieftain was killed during a diplomatic disputed with one of the Earth Kingdom representatives. A shame that he believed that some sort of agreement could be reached. They had planned to kill him from the very beginning. It's completely disgraceful."

Zuko and Lu Ten instantly looked to Katara as her eyes were wide and her hands trembled. She looked absolutely devastated.

 _No...that can't be. It can't be. This isn't true. I didn't receive a letter from the capital. No way this is true._ Katara denied it to herself. _Father can't be dead._ She didn't believe it. _He can't be. Our people need him on the frontlines._

Seeing the space look on his best friend, Zuko waved his hand in her face."Kat? Are you okay?"

She didn't move or say a word.

"Kat-"

"Hey, let's just hurry back to the capital. Surely, this is just a misunderstanding." Lu Ten said, praying that he was right.

Mai, however; didn't think so. She could tell by the way the people were talking about it that something had indeed happened. It would make sense. Just the other day the two men Katara argued with said how Tribeswomen were seeking refuge by selling themselves. And yesterday while she and Zuko were out, she saw a number of tribespeople on the southern side of the island. They looked to be disturbed and shaken by something. As if something awful had happened. The noblewoman only hoped the Water Princess was able to face the truth once it was made evident to her.

…..

"Father will not hand Princess Katara to our enemies. She is even more vital now since her father's title now befalls her. She has more worth to her now. If anything, father will seek to push the marriage forward." Iroh explained to his younger brother as the man sat at his desk, brooding over the unfortunate reality they were faced with.

An entire nation was practically destroyed in a single day. Thousands upon millions were slaughtered and just as many were taken into captivity. The second prince couldn't believe it. Not only was the birthplace of the woman he loved gone but his best friend. Murdered in cold blood. Ozai was calm but on fire within. Never in his life had he felt this sort of rage consume him. It was deeper than his soul. It was his entire being.

Engulfed in a Hell Fire that burned him through and through. It was all he could feel. This burning rage. It was like nothing he had ever felt and it was agonizing. The most painful kind of rage. The kind that left you brittle and unable to stand. Made you weak in your knees and caused you to desire nothing but release from it. He felt possessed and out of his body. Like someone or something else was inside of him. Agni, he wanted deliverance and the way to it was through repaying the ones that laid waste to a land he had spent most of his childhood and killed his best friend.

Iroh knew his brother's pain. Losing his lifelong friend to the carnage of war. It was something no one ever wanted to experience. The loss of a loved one. And now, the burden of protecting his friend's daughter rested on him. The crowned prince knew his brother felt obligated to the Water Princess. He had known her her whole life. Ozai had always been involved in that young woman's life and now, he felt she'd need him with everything she's ever known taken from her.

Being kicked out by his brother, Iroh left his office and headed to meet with fellow war generals. His father was about to start sending troops to the battlefield. There was no time to waste responding to the defeat of their ally.

However; as he made his way through the halls with stride, Iroh stopped in his step as did his guards.

"Katara! Come back here! Stop running!" The crown prince saw the Water Princess racing towards him with tears in her eyes as his son and nephew chased after her.

Iroh knew. He knew. He knew from the look in her eyes and the urgency in her lunge that she had heard something. And now, he'd have to be the one to tell her.

Behind her, Lu Ten and Zuko saw Katara reach the crowned prince and grab both his arms. The guards took defensive positions but were called off as Iroh placed his hands on her shoulders. They halted as the old man gave her a somber look and shook his head. Katara's voice broke into a piercing scream as she dropped to her knees, her hands gripping to the robes of the Fire Prince.

 _So it's true._ They deduced. The Southern Water Tribe was gone.

As Katara was heart broke and cried out to the heavens, she heard the footsteps begin to approach her. _No!_ She didn't want to face them or anyone. No one but one person. The only person that would share her pain. The only person that could possibly understand what she was feeling. She lifted herself from the floor and tore away, racing down the halls again.

….

Ozai was sitting at his desk with his head bowed and hair draping out in front of him. Two empty bottles of fire scotch was on his desk with a half dranken glass in his hands. He needed to stop the burning agony. Drown it out. At least until he could release it onto those bastards that did this.

As he sat there, focusing on the pain he was in, his office doors fell open and slammed closed behind whoever it was that entered. Ozai, at first, assumed it was his wife. She was the only one dumb enough to do such a thing without knocking and being addressed. But she wasn't coming anywhere near him. Not after what he did to her. So it meant only one other person was here.

Lifting his head up, the second Prince's darkened eyes traveled from the feet to the head of the water girl that shared his pain of lose once before and now, did so again. His brows furrowed as he saw into her sea blue gaze and saw the storm that was drowning her in a sorrow like no other. She looked like her mother with those lamenting eyes of hers. She looked like the pain filled woman her mother had become and it was eating him alive to see it. The eyes of Kya weren't the kind of eyes you wished on anyone. They were soaked in the darkest depths of depression and sorrow. Painted over with the waves of a roaring sea of agony. The kind that didn't heal, it only became a little easier to bear. And to see those sort of eyes on the girl he swore would not suffer her mother's fate, Ozai knew he failed. He failed Kya again.

"Ozai." Katara said his name in a croaking voice as she could barely find it in her to breathe let alone speak. "Ozai, is it true? m-my-my father- my father...he's-"

"He's dead." Sparing her the need to say it aloud.

Hyperventilating as she heard it once again, Katara looked away as she clenched her chest and looked for the nearest thing to steady herself.

"It's a lie." She cried as she gripped the back of the chair she balanced herself on. "It's a lie! It has to be!"

Ozai stood up from his desk and slowly made his way to where the waterbender stood trying to grasp the news she had discovered.

"It's a lie! It's a fucking lie!" Katara screamed.

The second prince pulled her immediately into his arms and held her as she shook, crying against him. Her fists balled as they rested on his chest.

"My father isn't dead! He's still alive!" The waterbender tremble and a hand laid on the back of her head as she was held tighter.

"He's dead, Katara." The Fire Prince told her. Wanting her to accept the truth.

"NO!" She screamed as she tried pulling away from him.

Ozai grabbed her wrists when she tried pounding his chest to get free and tried reeling her back in. She fought against him. Wanting to get away. Wanting to run from him like the truth. But he wasn't going to let her. Just like he wasn't going to let himself deny what was true.

So for every time she tried to say it was a lie or try to convince herself that it was all wrong and perhaps a misunderstanding, Ozai repeatedly told her otherwise. Forcing down her throat that her father was dead and that her country was no more. She fought harder each time. Hitting and kicking him. He had to throw her up against the wall to get her to stop. The girl even tried to use what little of her blood bending technique she knew on him but he resisted her weak attempt.

Thrashing around as Ozai held her to the wall. "Stop it! Stop lying to me! He's not dead!"

"Katara!" Getting fed up with her denial, the second Prince grabbed her by the jaw and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Your father is dead! Your people are devastated! And your country is in ruin! Face it! The sooner you do the sooner you can get revenge!"

Revenge. The word seemed to ring in her ears as all the others faded out. Revenge. It was a word that she had heard but never so much for it to mean anything to her. It was a word that meant to reap atonement from someone that had wronged you. No one had wronged her so badly that she sought out revenge. Or perhaps, maybe she was never so hurt in her life that she had ever desire to seek it. Tui and La, in the midst of her state of despair that word lit like a candle in a dark tunnel granting her vision within the abyss she was thrown into. Revenge. The word settled on her tongue and like sweet candies it satisfied a craving she didn't know existed or ever had until it was there.

Katara's entire body went limp as her mind dwelled on this word that she now wanted to savor. The truth becoming apparent to her as she toyed with this word, revenge. Her father was dead. Her people dead or in agony. Her nation gone. Her life completely turned upside down. And revenge is what she suddenly felt an aching for in her bones. Like an inch she could scratch but desperately wanted to be rid of.

The Water Princess lifted her head to look Ozai directly in his eyes. "Revenge?" Her voice was rasped.

He nodded his head.

A few tears fell from her eyes, "I want it. I want revenge."

And she would get it. Ozai would make sure that if there was anything he'd do for her, it would be helping her get what she wanted. He let her down from the wall but stood over her as she re-opened her eyes to him. It was instinctive when he placed a single hand on her face and used his thumb to wipe the shedding tears away.

"Trust me and you will have your revenge, I swear it." He whispered to her.

Believing him, "I trust you." She did. She trusted him and no one else to help her in this moment in her life. No one else but him, would care as much as she did to extract revenge for the slaughter that was ordered on her people. The Earth Kingdom would not only suffer a great lost, those in command that gave the order for her tribe's demise would suffer even more, she'd personally see to it.

"Good." He said with his hand still on her face.

There was a brief pause in thought, in the moment, as the Fire Prince gazed down into the bitter cold eyes of the young waterbender. She didn't seem to want to move away and he was in no rush to either. Truth be told, they probably should have. With their emotions at the heights that they were, it wasn't good to be this close given the slip ups the two of them have had. The lines of their relationship seemed to be blurred and crossed. It was no longer just a guardian looking after a troubled youth. They both knew that. But neither could find the words to say, if there was really anything to say about the topic.

Without hesitation the two reached and pulled for the other. Backed into the wall again. Robes being yanked on. Hands in her hair, gripping tightly as skilled lips sought to extract every breath from her. The outer layer of his robes pulled off and dropped to the floor as her hands searched for something else to remove. His hand stopped her and gripped her wrists, pinning them to the wall. Her lips, swollen and bitten into, were now ghosted upon by their attacker. Apart from each other's mouths, the two stopped themselves.

"We can't keep doing this." Ozai told her in a quiet voice.

Dropping her head against him, "I know."

"Then this needs to stop."

"I don't want it to." Katara said as her head rested against his chest. "I don't want this to stop."

Grabbing her upper arms to wrench her from him, Ozai scowled at her. "You idiot girl. Do you even know what you're saying?"

"I love you." Katara said as she looked back up at him. "I love you and you're all I have now. Please, I don't care how messed up this is. I just don't want it to stop." Her blue eyes pleaded with him.

Ozai tore his gaze from her and backed away. The girl had to be out of her mind. Consumed with her emotions, she was being irrational. There was nothing to benefit from what they were doing. While it was nothing more than impulsive reactions to one another's close presence, it could easily worsen. They couldn't let that happen. A full on affair when she was soon to be married and he was dealing with his own issues within his marriage, it was insane. Bedsides, she was so much younger than him. He had been there when she was born, when her mother nursed her and he even held her once while she was an infant. To see himself defile a child he practically raised, something about it sickened him. But that was not to say he didn't want her.

Agni, he spent his nights dreaming of Kya only to find at the end of the dream that it was Katara. The days he spent avoiding her, he had to fight himself to keep away. Staring from afar whenever he spotted her. The girl plagued him. Despite his morals, Ozai found it incredibly hard to keep his thoughts of her pure. She wasn't a little girl anymore. Especially not from what he's seen of her. It couldn't be helped that he found her attractive. But he could control the actions he took when around her.

While he wasn't going to avoid her as she needed him in this time of her life, the second prince knew he need be careful with her in the instance that she tried pursuing him. He knew her better than she knew herself. She was stubborn and didn't take 'no' for an answer. The girl would try to convince him and it wouldn't take much.

"Ozai, I-"

"Enough. You've just suffered a tremendous loss. You don't know what you're saying, so I'll let it pass. Right now, you need to be thinking of what is to come from all this." Ozai told her with his back to her.

Katara walked up behind him and laid her hand on him, feeling himself twitch and then pull away. She knew he felt the same as her. He had to. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. Only, he didn't want to act upon his feelings. Something she could respect. Perhaps, he was right to be this way. One couldn't help what they wanted or who they wanted. But they could control their actions. And it seemed that's what Ozai wanted to do. It might be his way of protecting them. An affair between the two of them would surely lead to an unsavory fate if they were ever caught. It was too risky and dangerous.

And yet...a part of her wanted to take the risk. Of course, she'd be betraying Lu Ten when things were just starting to get better for them but somehow it didn't matter to her. If it ever came down to it, Katara knew who she'd pick if she could. However; for now, she'd respectfully accept that Ozai didn't want that sort of relationship with her. Maybe when things were settled in this war and they got their revenge on the Northern Earth Kingdom. Maybe then, they could explore the idea. Affair or not, they weren't going to be able to run from their feelings now that they were known.

"You're right." The Water Princess said as she retracted her hand from him, her eyes tearing up again because for some reason it always hurt to deny a truth that so desperately wanted to be told. "I'm probably not thinking straight. I just lost everything and here I am trying to distract myself. I need to start figuring out what to do now that my father is gone."

It was in her voice that she didn't mean all of what she said, except for the last sentence. However; Ozai would be damned if he called her out for it. If they had to pretend, it was better to do so than not. It was the one truth they needed to not face.

…

"They what?!" Azulon shouted as his advisors approached him in his private chambers.

The flames of the candles around him flared up as he was enraged by the news delivered to him. Seemed he had some quite unwelcomed guests.

"Gather the council and my generals! I want palace guards surrounding the throne room! Summon my sons and the Water Princess!" The Fire Lord ordered as he rose from his chair, preparing to go 'greet' these guests of his.

Taking great strides down the hallways with her fists balled at her side and her brows furrowed, Katara wore her heart on her sleeve. Something that was advised of her not to do. No one needed to see her weakness. Someone would easily take advantage of it. However; she felt like a wounded animal, her heart was torn from her, and that, in her opinion, made her very dangerous.

Ozai was beside her the entire time. When they were summoned to the throne room, he had been with the princess in the courtyard, watching her attempt to soothe her mind that was in turmoil with her bending exercises. She was starting to make progress but it was disturbed by the summoning. They had guests. Unwelcomed guests.

Reaching the throne room, the second prince grabbed Katara's wrists and pulled her back before she could open the doors.

"What?!" She growled at him with a fiery blaze in her eyes. They burned like his blue flames. Scorching hot and full of rage. He could see the murderous intent of them. Her plan so vividly played before him. She wanted to stain her hands in blood and he wanted her to, he wanted to, himself. But...not now. Not like this. Katara needed to restrain this lust for blood.

Narrowing his eyes at her warningly, "This is neither the time nor place. Get a hold or I'll put you down."

"Get in my way and I'll-"

"You'll have your revenge. Just not now. Let your anger grow and develop. You want to inflict ten times the pain you've endured, well, follow my advice." Ozai clenched his teeth. "Another time. Another place."

Yanking away from him, Katara hissed and eyed him for a moment before nodding. She'll contain herself. Only so it'll be that much more worse when she finally released her wrath on these bastards. They would pay. Tenfold.

Now, having her under wraps, Ozai signaled for the guards to open the doors. The two of them entered. Ignoring the eyes that fell on them. Of course, they were just a few moments late but that was necessary for the sake of diplomacy. He can't just walk in with a murderous waterbender and expect everything to go smoothly. A prep talk was required.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Princess Katara." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

Katara's eyes immediately snapped to the sound of the voice and she stilled when they laid upon a woman in an elegant emerald green kimono and a headpiece that signifies where she hailed. _Bei Seng Sei_ , the Water Princess's eyes narrowed. Her wrist was grabbed again when she snapped her teeth at the woman and was about to lunge, the crowd of nobles and other invited guests gasped.

"Katara!" Ozai yelled at her.

The woman from Bei Seng Sei smirked and lolled her head to the side as she wore a haughty expression on her face. "Tsk, I heard the stories but I never thought the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and Heir to its throne would be a brutish woman. No wonder it was your brother they wanted to marry into the royal family and not you."

Trying to strain herself from Ozai's death grip on her arm, "You bitch!" Katara barked, nearly breaking her arm to get to the woman.

Unfazed, the Earth Kingdom woman turned her head back to the Fire Lord whom she had been talking to before the Water Princess had shown up.

"See, your majesty, it is much wiser for you to make an alliance with us than to do so with such *looking over her shoulders to Katara and twitching her lip in disgust* barbarians."

Azulon stroked his beard and looked to the Water Princess his youngest son was trying to keep from murdering the young Earth Kingdom woman. He signaled his hand to his son, wanting him to bring the girl forth. Ozai did so and pulled Katara along. When she tried getting free and almost did, causing more gasps, he had to bear hug her and yank her away. She kicked and swore as he hissed in her ear.

"What did we just discuss?!"

"I don't care! I want that bitch and every one of her filthy people dead! They killed my father and slaughtered my people like cattle!" Katara shouted, not caring that the entire room could hear her declaration.

The woman chuckled loudly, though her advisors beside her tried to get her to stop. This infuriated Katara even more and Ozai struggled to get her to yield.

"Girl! That is enough! Come forth, now!" Azulon had had enough of the Water Princess's display of anger.

The room fell silent at the Fire Lord's command. Katara gazed up at him on his throne. The fire wall parting for her to come through. She was let go of and shoved through the opening of the flames before they quickly went back up to keep her from turning back. With her eyes on the Fire Lord, Katara walked gradually up the steps until she stood before Azulon. He offered her his hand and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Take my hand, child." Azulon told her in an easy voice.

With great hesitation, Katara did so and took his hand. Azulon pulled her to kneel beside him, an action that caught her and his subjects off guard.

"You want the Fire Nation to make a deal with murders? You killed Chieftain Hakoda in cold blood." The Fire Lord said.

The woman raised her brow as she looked at where the Water Princess now sat. "What happened to Chieftain Hakoda was an unfortunate outcome of two nations at war. However; I-"

"An unfortunate outcome would be taking a political hostage, Princess Ju So." Azulon signaled his hands to his guards. "Like I plan to do now."

Palace guards took action almost immediately and quickly apprehended the Earth Kingdom Princess and her advisors. The crowd of nobles and palace residents were all in disarray as this took place. Princess Ju So, however; remained calm.

"You're making a grave mistake, your majesty. I ask that you think things over before you make an irreversible decision against the Northern Earth Kingdom." She said as her arms were taken into restraints.

Scoffing, "You make pointless threats, child. I don't fear you or your country."

"Again, a grave mistake on your part, your majesty."

After the commotion died down with Princess Ju So's capture, Azulon had cleared the throne room of everyone but his guards and looked to the Water Princess beside him. His brows furrowed as he scowled at her.

"This is where you will sit when my grandson ascends the throne. You will sit here and the people of this court and realm will gaze upon you. They will see their Fire Lady and you must look every bit the part, including act it."

Katara looked down to her lap and twiddled her fingers.

"Your father's gone and you mourn him. But there is no time for that. You have inherited his throne and his burdens. You have a responsibility to yourself and your people to maintain face, especially in front of your enemies." Azulon stood up and looked down at the girl. "Never let what happened today happen again. You looked like a fool and worst of all, you dishonored your father. I know he didn't raise his heir to behave so recklessly."

The Water Princess hung her head even more as she heard the disappointment in the Fire Lord's voice as he lectured her. He was right. Every word.

The old Fire Lord looked up from her and to the bottom of his dais, to the spot where his son stood. Ozai had not for a second looked away from the girl. Azulon shut his eyes and made a disappointed grunt in the back of his throat.

"My youngest son has been looking after you most your life, has he not?"

Nodding her head, "Since my mother died."

"I see." Azulon stroked his beard. "Well be weary of my son, girl. While he has been a guardian spirit to you, he is more like a demon of the underworld. His heart is tainted and his mind is twisted. Do not be fooled by his silver tongue and golden eyes. Ozai is never not up to something. It's his nature and you must see him for who he is, if only you wish to live a longer life than your parents. Please, heed my warning."

Shaking her head in confusion, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Smirking as he chuckled darkly to himself, "You're a smart girl. In time you will. Hopefully sooner than later."

Walking out of the throne room with the words of the Fire Lord playing over and over in her head as if to decipher them, Katara looked up to see Ozai standing by a pillar across from her with his arms folded. He looked as if he had nearly grown tired of waiting for her. She didn't know what to say when he approached her and luckily, she didn't need to. The second prince took her hand and opened it. Pulling a key from his sleeve, he placed it in her hand and closed it for her.

With his eyes on her hand in his, "Princess Ju So is the eldest daughter of King Kuei and married to the general that is said to have been the one to slay your father. An eye for an eye, wouldn't you say?"

And with those words, the words of the Fire Lord faded from her consciousness as her brows furrowed. Katara was now sidetracked with her desire to avenge her father and hate she held in her heart for those that slaughtered her people. Seemed fate had delivered her the justice she wanted to her feet.

"Kill her like they killed my father?" Katara asked as she looked up at him, trembling with frustration and anger.

Leaning in closer to the girl, Ozai had his lips to her ear. "That or make her suffer first."

The girl's eyes widened as he pulled back and grinned at her. He placed his hand on the top of her head and then pressed his lips to her forehead.

"When you're ready, I'll take you to her cell."

 _Am I ready?_

….

A/N:

Two Chapters tonight! Thanks for reading and please give feedback! Love ya!


	17. Chapter 16

A/N:

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

Chapter 16:

"That is all. Meeting adjourned." A war general that had led the war meeting stated.

The room empty fast and one of the first out was the Water Princess. Holding to her notes, the young woman ignored the looks she was getting from those around her. Lately, all she had been getting were looks. Ones of pity, curiosity, and disdain. Either people thought she was a sob story or they were wondering if and when she was going to crack or they hated that even after what happened it didn't change her role at court. She was still holding a position in the Fire Lord's council and taking on responsibilities that women just simply didn't do. And this continued to be a problem for most.

Regardless, Katara didn't pay it any attention before and she sure as hell wasn't about to now. The survivors of her tribe needed her to do whatever it took to end this war so that she could start rebuilding. The opinions of people that didn't carry that burden or weight could all be silent. She didn't see why they didn't just mind their own damn business.

As the Water Princess kept to herself while walking down the hallways, her name was called and soon an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Kat, I've been looking for you." Zuko said as he was out of breath.

Turning around to face him, "I was just leaving the war meeting. What's up?"

"Have you thought of what you wanted for your birthday? It's tomorrow, isn't it?" The young firebender tried cracking a smile for her.

Of course, it didn't work. Katara hadn't been herself. Which was understandable. As for the question of what she wanted for her birthday, she told him there was nothing in particular she wanted. How could she want for anything? Anything but to avenge her father and right now, she wasn't ready yet to do what needed to be done to obtain that. But other than revenge there was nothing she wanted. In her mind, there was nothing to celebrate. She reached eighteen years and she had perhaps only a single moment of bliss her whole life before it was snatched away from her. What a life to be celebrated.

Anyways, the Water Princess told her friend that she would speak to him later. She needed to see his father about the plans that were discussed during the meeting.

Arriving at the second Prince's office before he had, Katara let herself in and laid her notes out on the table along with a map. She wanted him to further explain this bastardized strategy that one of the generals came up with. It was utter nonsense and rubbish and it was her hope that Ozai could pull a few strings in her favor to get another plan approved.

"Letting yourself in in my absence?" Ozai finally showed up.

Pulling her hair behind her ear as she looked up at him, "I wasn't about to wait outside like a lost pup. Besides, it's not my fault you walk slow."

"You still haven't learned the significance of respecting boundaries." The Second Prince stated as he went to his desk to gather something off of it.

Scuffing, Katara rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to be lectured. Especially when he knew if he didn't show up before her, she'd let herself in. She had done so several times before. This wasn't new.

Ozai made his way over to the table and stood beside that waterbender, looking down at the map and notes she had set out. He placed his spectacles on that he had gathered from his desk to get a better view. Katara brought her case to him about one of the generals' plans that were discussed during the war meeting and pointed out the major flaws. He agreed that there was much that needed to be changed in the general's plan but her plan didn't work either. The second prince gave her his opinion. Her plan wasn't fool proof either and if anything, it would leave the troops she wanted to move to a certain location to be vulnerable.

This lead to a disagreement that only spiraled out of control when Ozai commented that the girl could take the seas by storm but land based battle was not her forte. She took it as an insult and begun sending a few insults of her own. One about him not having experience in military combat to begin with and how he was a politician, nothing more.

They were about to rip each other's throats out if not for the fact they couldn't get close enough without stirring something else up. So as soon as they'd make eye contact and took a step forward, two steps were taken back and their eyes averted from one another. Focusing back on the task at hand, they tried avoiding another argument and combined their plan together. Putting aside their pride to forge a strategy that was sure to work if approved.

"If we moved them here, we can meet with your forces already on the ground and push back the enemy. Our goal is to get them back behind the walls of their city." Ozai stated as he showed her on the map where their forces could attack.

Katara looked closely at the pieces being moved on the map and saw that it was low risk and meant they could end the war sooner than believed if pulled off correctly. However; as she stood analyzing the map, one thing she could not help but notice was how Ozai was practically leaning over her. While she knew it wasn't intentional, she couldn't help but feel overly aware of his close presence. His voice as he tried explaining more about his plan to her seemed to fade out as she could feel his body heat. Her eyes then settled on his hand, in which he was moving pieces on the board, and up it to his face. The waterbender swallowed hard. This attraction to him was getting worse and getting the better of her. She didn't know how she was going to manage.

Noticing the girl's attention had diverted elsewhere, Ozai mentally sighed as he stopped talking all together and looked her dead in the eyes. "Is there something more important on my face that you're ignoring me?"

"No!" Katara frantically looked away. "I was just wondering if you're actually going to be able to get this approved."

Drawing away from her as he folded his arms, "I'll handle getting this approved. You just let me know what you want and it's done."

Gulping, the Water Princess awkwardly stood there as the second Prince stared her down. She didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes but she could tell he was staring hard at her. He had one of those intense gazes that you could feel. Which was a bit intimidating at times but most uncomfortable. As she stood, semi-paralyzed by the intense gaze of Ozai, she tried distracting herself with the map. Looking over the entirety of the plan.

Ozai didn't take his eyes off of her as he shook his head. They weren't going to get anywhere continuing on as they were. It was harder pretending the obvious didn't exist than acknowledging it. Maybe they needed not to put up a front. The tension was too thick to ignore and the girl made it more awkward with lack of experience hiding her emotions. She couldn't even play off that she was staring. They should perhaps stop playing pretend and face it. Not to say, he wanted them to behave inappropriately with one another, it was just better for them to not act like neither of them were aware of the other. It forced them to put up a heavy guard when there was no need. But maybe now wasn't the right time to bring it up.

"The guards working at the tower tonight are some I can easily have bribed." Ozai told her as he made his way to his desk. "If you want to make any visits, tonight would be it"

Dropping her head, Katara tried not to be any more obvious than she was uneasy about killing the Earth Kingdom Princess. Even if it was for revenge, she had never killed a person and the times where she came close was either an accident or they had posed a threat to her life in that very moment. She couldn't just kill someone that was simply chained up in a cell.

"If you're not ready, that's fine but you need to decide whether it's something you truly want. Because if not, I'll kill the bitch myself." Ozai took his seat and kicked his feet up on his desk, folding his hands together with a quite serious look on his face. His eyebrow raised to question her but all the girl could do was sigh, refusing to answer him.

 _So you're not ready._ The second prince inwardly sighed. _Fine, I'll give you a little more time but you're going to make that girl's death a lot worse if you're still not ready by the end of this week._

….

Zuko sat at the edge of his mother's bed and held her hand as a physician placed a cool cloth over her forehead. He had been at her side everyday since returning home from the trip to Ember Island. It was his fear that if he left her alone something awful could happen.

"I'm fine, Zuko." Ursa smiled weakly at her son and caressed the side of his face that had been damaged.

Shaking his head as he held her hand to his face, "You know I can't leave you alone after what _he_ did to you." Zuko spoke quietly as there were servants in his mother's chambers tidying up. He didn't want them hearing him and reporting to his father. Seemed everyone that worked within the domain had been a spy for his father, carrying out his twisted orders.

"Zuko, What happens between your father and I is not your concern. He and I make moves against one another all the time."

"Yeah but he went too far this time!" Zuko stood up from the bed and narrowed his eyes at his mother. "He could have killed you too, mother!"

Ursa sighed as she looked to her son and shook her head. If only he knew. She cast the first stone against Ozai without taking into account that he would not come for her tenfold. She had killed his mistress and then spoke the name of his deceased child. She should have known better. Her child's blood was on her hands. Just as she had blamed him for what happened to his own.

The Fire Princess told her son, in the sweetest voice she could mustard, that his father would not hurt her as long as she gave him no reason too. No matter how wicked his father could be, he never did anything without a reason to and as long as she made no moves, he would leave her alone. Still not satisfied with this, Zuko continued to argue his case but Ursa would hear no more of it.

"My love, you should be more concerned with Mai. I haven't seen her around lately." The Fire Princess tried offering him a sweet smile.

Becoming frustrated by his mother's inability to accept his desire to see her happy, Zuko gave up. If his mother truly felt fine within her chambers then there was nothing he could do to sway her from disbelieving that. Perhaps, he was just being too overly concerned.

As her son finally left, Ursa felt she could rest once again and try to focus on recovering. However; just as she was about to close her eyes, they widened at the sight of an unwelcomed visitor.

"Calm yourself, I'm not here to harm you." Ozai entered his wife's bedroom.

Unconvinced, Ursa pushed herself up to sit upright and begun reaching for the dagger by her nightstand. Her husband seemed to noticed this and in a few strides reached the blade before her. He tossed it across the room and set a cold gaze on her.

"I said 'I'm not here to harm you.'" The Second Prince already felt annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

Still not believing a word he said, "Then why the hell are you here, Ozai?! What could you possibly want with being here?!"

Ozai told himself to ignore her tone of voice as she was clearly not in the best of state and went on the state his business. "Remember What we discussed the other day?"

"What about it, Ozai?!"

"I plan to make my move soon. I need you to participate."

"Do I have a choice?" Ursa felt utterly disgusted with his presence. She could barely look at him and her stomach churned at the fact that she was even breathing the same air as him.

Grinning, "You always have a choice. It just depends if you're prepared to face the consequences of your decision."

 _In other words, no._

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to visit my father tomorrow night. Convince him that our top generals should lead the assault on Bei Seng Sei to ensure a more successful victory." Ozai said with a grin.

Ursa narrowed her eyes at him. "But that includes your brother."

"Oh really?" The Second prince pretended to not realize that as he clasped his hands behind his back and turned around to face the exit. "I guess I never paid that detail any attention."

 _Oh you sly bastard!_ The Fire Princess knew he knew. This was all a part of his plans. She just couldn't believe he was actually planning to go through with this.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to convince your father of that." Ursa said as she crossed her arms in bed.

Looking over his shoulder, "I'm sure you have a way of persuading men."

 _Asshole!_

…

Late that night, Katara stayed up, unable to fall asleep. She had so much on her mind and going on in her life that she felt too overwhelmed to rest. Still no certainty on whether she'd get revenge herself or let Ozai get it for her.

Pacing up and down the hallway of her chambers, Katara tried tiring herself out with the consistent repetitive movements. But it didn't work. It did the opposite. She then went to her sitting room and flopped on every sofa, cushion, and chair. Going back to her bedroom, she rolled around on her floor, praying that this would do the trick but when it didn't and she felt defeated, the waterbender stood up and grabbed her robe.

The night air touched her skin gently as she stepped out of her chambers into the cooling night. Seasons were shifting and tomorrow, on her birthday, it would be the first day of fall. A strange season for a waterbender to be born. Katara hugged her arms around herself as she stepped out from the walkaway to the steps into the courtyard, gazing up at the stars.

 _I'll be considered a woman in the morning._ She thought to herself. _I don't feel like it._ But what she did feel like was pathetic. Like a pathetic small child missing her mother and father. She felt like she had missed the normalcy of life. The just breathing and being in the moment part of life. Everyday she had to always think ahead and be prepared for a day not yet here. There was no 'in the moment' moments happening for her. No mistakes that went unpunished. No running to her parents to help her out of trouble. Katara felt alone and less like a person than she had ever felt in her life.

Eighteen years. Eighteen years of existing but not living. She didn't know if she had ever truly lived but she had seen people do it and she wanted so badly to do it herself. And maybe one day she would. When the war was over. When her father was avenged. When she had ascended the throne and rebuilt her nation. Maybe after all that, she could 'live'.

Looking up at the starry sky and the crescent moon, the waterbender breathed in deeply and shut her eyes.

"It's midnight. Go to bed."

Not opening her eyes as she exhaled, "I can't sleep. Why else would I be out here? And what are you doing out here?"

It was common knowledge the second prince patrolled the domain until he was tired enough to go to sleep. That or he was returning from the harem. Tonight, it was not the latter. He found himself too exhausted these days to partake in the fulfillment of his carnal desires. He was simply patrolling as he normally did.

"I'll have the servants bring you a sedative."

"I'm fine." Katara reopened her eyes. "I'll go to sleep on my own."

It was apparent to Ozai that the waterbender was restless. He contemplated leaving her alone but he didn't want her getting into trouble. Not that she would. It was just the excuse he fed himself when he asked her to come with him because it didn't make much sense why he'd invite her to his chambers pass midnight. Of course, the girl accepted and followed behind him when he started walking towards his chambers.

Reaching his chambers, the second prince hurried her in and led her to his sitting room.

"Sit." He told her as he pointed to the low table.

Katara did as told and watched the second prince pull a gold wooden box from his red storage cabinet and bring it to the low table where she sat. He placed it down as he took a seat and pushed it towards her.

"It's for you." Ozai told her as he watched her eyes light up.

Opening the wooden box, the Water Princess was speechless as she pulled out the gold wrists and ankle bangles. Underneath them was a gold and red outfit, made entirely of the best quality material for dancers. She looked up at the Fire Prince and couldn't seem to find the words to say.

"I remembered you like to dance and last time I had visited the Southern Tribe, you were dancing with those maidens at your brother's reception. You can thank me later by dancing for me." The Second Prince said nonchalantly as he eyed the waterbender.

Trying to hide the red tent of her face, Katara placed her gift back into the wooden box and pulled it onto the floor next to her. She didn't know what to say. She was just so happy to know that he had gotten her a gift and one that she actually liked. With all that had been going on in her life the last few months, Katara had forgotten her favorite pastime hobby.

Dancing had been her almost favorite activity. It was the one time when she wasn't a princess or warrior, she was just Katara the waterbender and even that was fleeting. She was simply a girl expressing her feelings without words that seemed to fail in making others understand what she felt. Dancing was the one thing that only she chose for herself. It was nice of Ozai to get her a gift that would allow her to go back to her hobby.

"I'm grateful." Katara said with a smile as she lifted her eyes back to the Second Prince whom she found staring hard at her. Chuckling awkwardly at the sight of this, she looked away and tried to not be unnerved by the intense gaze, pulling her hair behind her ear. "Is there something on my face?"

Scuffing as he smirked, "No."

"Then is something wrong?" Katara couldn't bring herself to look back up.

Ozai shook his head, however; with her head down she couldn't see his gesture and therefore, he took the opportunity to get up from where he sat across from her. He then walked around to where she was sitting with her head hung. Standing over her for a moment, the Second Prince lowered himself on the cushion beside her and continued watching her. She shivered from his close presence. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy watching her tense under his watchful gaze. It meant she was aware of him and he wanted that to be.

The Water Princess felt paralyzed as she sat there, head bowed and eyes low, enduring the Second Prince's strange sudden need to be this close to her. It wasn't long before she stiffened at his hand sweeping over her head and run down to take a lock of her hair, fingering the ends of it.

"You still haven't gone to visit our 'guest'." He said in a calm and gentle voice. "Committing murder is usually the hardest to do when planned."

Still refusing to look up at him, Katara shook her head honestly and sighed. Her shoulders fell and she hadn't worked up the stomach to go to the prison tower and see Princess Ju So. Just thinking about how angry she was made the Water Princess afraid of herself and what she might do. She wasn't ready to see what her bleeding heart was capable of. Her mind wasn't ready to go that far yet.

Letting go of her hair, Ozai moved his hand to her face. He let his eyes roam over the features of her face as she continued to bashfully look away from him. If he were honest with himself, he felt he had to restrain himself from acting out without thought. Every part of him wanted to have her. Especially in this fragile state of hers. How it was hard for a predator like him to not prey on such a vulnerable prey. Fortunately for her, she was more than prey to him, she was someone he swore to protect. Even from himself.

"When would you like for me to dance for you?" Katara's voice was shaky as she looked up slowly back into his hand.

Smirking to himself as he pulled his hand from her, Ozai placed both his hands into his sleeves and looked away from her. "I'll let you know. Until then, let me know when you're ready to pay our 'guest' a visit."

Eventually, the Water Princess found the need for sleep and made her way back to her chambers. As she reached for her door to retire for the night, she jumped back immediately when she heard someone's throat being cleared.

"Why were you just leaving my father's chambers?"

Katara slowly turned to face the voice and saw Zuko standing there in his casual robes. It was lost on her that it was already dawn and many firebenders were just getting up. La, she shouldn't have stayed so long with the second prince but she did, even though she spent most the time being overwhelmed by her growing awareness of her feelings for him.

Sighing as she realized she had been caught, "Look, Zuko, it's not wh-"

"Katara, you shouldn't be looking to my father for support. He's dangerous. A lot more than you think. There's things he's done. Things I've seen him do that aren't good. You shouldn't let yourself be taken advantage of by him. He'll use you to his own benefit. That's just who he is." Zuko told her in a deeply concerned voice.

Shaking her head, "He's not taking advantage of me, Zuko. He's just all I have right now that connects me to my home. I can't help but seek that sort of familiarity."

"But Kat-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore!" Katara suddenly couldn't take this conversation anymore. This was stupid to her. Explaining herself to him. He wasn't her father or guardian. He wasn't her boyfriend either. Why should he concern himself?

"I'm sorry, Zuko, but it's none of your business." She told him.

Looking at her with a weakening in his resolve, "Kat, I'm your friend."

"Then be my friend and stop trying to be my dad. He's dead and I don't want another one." And with that, Katara retired into her chambers without another word to Zuko.

…

Iroh had followed his son's instructions to the t on how he wanted his precious fiancé's birthday dinner to go. It delighted him to know his son was so smitten with the Water Princess. With how things started, it was nice knowing that it was much better between the two of them. Lu Ten had become more dedicated to the position he would take as her husband.

As he ordered the servants around the base dining room of his domain, Iroh watched his son stroll in and bring with him a few male servants holding red pillows as they trailed behind them.

"Father, please, tell me, which do you think she'll like." Lu Ten stopped just a foot from his father as he gestured with his hand for the servants to proceed forward.

The old prince looked down at the red velvet pillows that the servants were holding and saw the exquisite jewelry before him. They were all quite lovely and in truth, Iroh couldn't see on favoring more than the other.

Humming as he thought hard about this, "I wish I could give you more insight, my son, but they are all beautiful. Which ever you pick I'm sure she'll love."

"But father, I can't just pick whatever. It has to be something I know she'll wear and do so with me in mind." The young prince felt a little overwhelmed. Usually he never put much thought into a gift but this was different. This was for Katara. She deserved only the best.

Seeing the frustration on his son's face as he continued to over analyze the jewelry, Iroh chuckled and placed his arms around his shoulders. He told him to give it thought later. That making sure that the rest of the night's preparation were in order were to be his top priority. Lu Ten knew his father was right.

"The cooks know the recipes, right?" Lu Ten asked his father as they decided to leave out the dining room together that was being set up for Katara's birthday dinner.

Nodding his head with a smile, "Of course, my son. The cooks will make the most authentic Southern Tribe cuisines there is to offer."

"And the cake?"

"The cake is having its finishing touches being made right as we speak."

"What of the musicians?"

"They should arrive two hours before we begin."

"Are the flower arrangements done?"

"Yes, my son." Iroh could barely believe how worried his son was over this being a perfect night for his fiancé.

Lu Ten felt less anxious as his father confirmed all the important details were in order for tonight. He needed to make sure everything was perfect. Katara had been so aloof and disheartened since the news of what became of her country and her father. Nothing could ever make right what happened but he could do something to make her feel a little better and with today being her birthday, it was important to him that he make today special for her.

The young prince finished doing a check of all the matters concerning this evening's dinner party and made his way to his uncle's domain. He wanted to see his lovely fiancé before having to head to the barracks for his daily duties. As he arrived, he noticed the servants were more lively than usual as was his uncle's family. His Aunt Ursa was even about, giving orders to the servants that moved about with haste. Confused by the commotion, Lu Ten pulled a servant that nearly ran into him with a basket of linen.

"What is this?" He demanded to know.

The servant was flustered and in a rush, "His highness is having us prepare the Northern healers' chambers before he returns with her and his son from today's war meeting."

 _War meeting? I thought they were cancelled for her birthday._ Lu Ten let the servant go on to do what they had been instructed to do. He decided his aunt could better answer his questions.

Pointing to the dragon orchard dresser that was sitting in the middle of the walkway, Ursa ordered the servants to move it down to the guests rooms on the other side of the domain. As she did, she spotted her nephew approaching her.

Giving a courteous smile, "My nephew, I see you've come to see your bride per usual." Her voice was light and almost heavenly. "I'm sorry to say but she's in a meeting this morning. I doubt from how urgent things seemed between her and my husband that it will be over soon."

"I see." Seemingly disappointed. "Then what is all this? Uncle has healers from the North staying here? Are they for Katara?"

Nodding her head as she looked out at all the servants moving about, "Your father invited them to the palace to fix your bride to be's little 'problem'. They'll be staying here since your uncle insists that it's more convenient for Katara."

"I don't see why uncle won't just let the healers and Katara stay with my father and I. She'll be living with us in a few months anyway when we're married." Lu Ten scoffed as he folded his arms.

Ursa grinned to herself as she looked away from him. Clearly, her nephew was jealous. Seemed an uncanny rivalry had stirred between him and his uncle. And knowing her demented husband, she knew he wasn't going to play fairly if things spiraled out of hand. Ozai was a cruel creature when it came to competition. If her husband decided that the waterbender would be his, she had no doubt that he would have her and make it as plain as day to his nephew. She truly felt for Lu Ten.

Sighing as she looked back to her nephew, "It's fine. Regardless of how much your uncle likes to forget, you're right. In a few months she'll be gone from here and sharing her chambers with you as your wife. That's something your uncle can never change."

 _Change?_ Lu Ten raised a brow at his aunt and suddenly the woman seemed to realize what she said. She mentally cursed herself as he started to get the look of worry and suspicion on his face.

"Why would you think uncle would try to change that?" The Prince asked his aunt.

Ursa knew she had screwed up now and if Ozai found out she let that slip, he'd come after her. _Shit!_ Now she was going to be in for it.

Shaking her head as she tried playing it off, "Oh, it's nothing, dear. I just figured you weren't happy with someone else, your uncle especially, having such a close bond with Princess Katara."

Sensing there was more, Lu Ten pressed to get whatever it was that his aunt seemed to know out of her. However; the mature woman had been of court as long as he had been alive and was married to a man like his uncle. He didn't have the skills to get her to talk if she didn't want to despite her momentary slip up.

When she continued to play coy, the Fire Prince gave up and settled for the answers she was giving him. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere with her.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I have worded myself poorly."

Eying her from the corner of his eyes, Lu Ten scoffed and shook his head. "I never thought of how similar you and uncle were until now." He said as a clear insult and it was taken as one before he turned to leave.

Watching with narrowed eyes at her nephew as he walked away, Ursa felt herself wanting Ozai to crush his lovesick heart. The boy had the audacity to say she and her husband were the same. Ha! She could laughed. She and Ozai were nothing alike. Nothing!

….

"You foul mouth girl! How dare you claim my strategy is flawed!" The general that drafted the plans for the Fire Nation's first assault on the Northern Earth Kingdom hollered across the room at the stone faced princess as her hands were clasped behind her back and she wore her head held high.

Katara was unfazed by the general's unsavory word's as she had continued to demonstrate on the map by moving pieces around, the plans that she and Ozai had developed together. Everyone in the room seemed to see the careful thought placed into the strategy and couldn't disagree. Everyone but the general.

Even Azulon was impressed. He almost forgotten the Water Princess held the rank of an Admiral. He could see that she was far more educated in the art of war than he had thought. As always, she never cease to amaze him.

"I'm talking to you, girl!" The general found it even more insulting to be ignored by her. A mere woman trying to call the shots. He ought to teach her a lesson. "You barren bitch! I'm talking to you!"

The room went silent as the members of the war meeting all looked up at the upset general, who was about to blow a fuse. Katara's eyes were steady as they laid on her verbal attacker.

After a brief moment of silence, "Alright, General Pho, you have my attention." She said in the most monotone voice she could muster.

"You cocky little ungrateful brat! You come to us for our nation's help and we give it to you! How dare you try and tell us how to get the job done! Clearly, if you and your people knew what you were doing or who you were face then the Southern Water Tribe would still be standing!" The general went for the low blow.

Glancing to their right, Zuko and his father looked to see her reaction. And to their surprise and everyone present, she had remained composed. Not moving a muscle. Not a single twitch. Her face was as stoney as it had been before the general insulted her.

Katara stood there taking in the insults as they came. In the general's opinion of her, she was barren, fruitless, a waste of a woman, and altogether a waste of resources. He did not like her. An understatement really. But who was she kidding? No one here liked her. No one but the royal family. She was an unwelcomed guest in this place with barely a home to go back to. However; she was here in the first place to take back her home. So, in light, it didn't matter what the hell anyone thought in the first place. She had things to do and get done. Opinions were of little importance.

"To think we let some snot nose brat like you-"

"Are you done yet, General Pho?"

"Why you little bitc-

"Alright, well since you're done I'd like to move on. We have to begin getting our troops in order. No time to waste."

It was at this point that everyone wished to move on and refused to let Pho continue. Not that everyone was sided with the Water Princess. Many just wanted to get on with these matters.

When the meeting ended, Ozai had both his son and Katara follow him back to his office. He discussed with them the importance of the next few weeks. There was a lot more to war than fighting and strategizing. There was politics and not just against one's enemies but allies as well. Especially in an unsavory war. One had to learn to appease those they needed to have side with them. If they wanted their plan to fall in motion, they needed to start getting on the good side of the nobility. Katara specifically.

"Son, will you give us the room?" Ozai said as he looked to Zuko.

The firebender slanted his eyes at his father before glancing to Katara, who refused to acknowledge him, and nodded reluctantly. His father raised his brow at him as he proceeded to leave. When he was gone, the second prince looked back to Katara.

"What the hell is his problem?"

"How should I know? He's your son. You should probably do well to pay him attention." The Water Princess answered. _Maybe then you'd know he likes sneaking up on people and being nosy._

Finding it humorous that he should pay his son attention like he was a child, Ozai scoffed. "That's what he has that hollow girl of his for."

 _And you would know he's engaged._ Wow. She was starting to realize how clueless the second prince was when it came to his children. It almost made her feel guilty. All those years he spent repeatedly visiting the South Pole, he had been growing further apart from his own family. It was a shame. He knew her better than his own children.

Anyways, absent father or not, Ozai clearly prioritized other matters due to his role within the royal family. Second born, he was second rate and had to assert himself. That meant, if he wanted something, it would not be handed to him so easily as it would be to his older first born brother. And what the second prince wanted was influence and power. The kind he got on his own without his family tie and bloodline. This is something he had discussed with her in order to motivate her to assert herself court. Because unlike him, as a second born, she was made heir and didn't have to look for the approval of her court. However; with her being in foreign land, living in a foreign court, she'd have to learn to assert herself.

The two of them once again went over their strategy, hoping to rule out as many flaws as possible, predicting the enemy's moves as they did. It was about a few hours into this that either one of them realized it was getting late. Katara sighed as she stared down at the map, her hand cupping the bottom of her face as she tried picturing the plan. She couldn't risk a loss of battle. Victory was her only option. Her people's only option.

"After we have the troops meet up with the Southern troops that have already been grounded, I want to lead an attack on this Northern outpost." Katara pointed on the map to a company of ships that belonged to the Northern Earth Kingdom near the Northern Air temples. "If we destroy their ships here, we cut off the circulation of intel that could travel between them and the continent as well as delegation of trade ships. Minimizing their import."

Ozai could see that that would be a plan worth taking into consideration, however; for her to lead it? It was unlikely. While his father liked her and wanted her to maintain rank as an Admiral, Azulon was not going to allow her to go anywhere near the battlefield. And neither would he. But such a conversation would wait for another time. Last thing he wanted to do was argue with the girl on her birthday.

Rubbing the nape of her neck, Katara had yawned and stretched her arms out. Not getting much sleep for the last few night was starting to catch up to her. She should probably go get a nap in before Lu Ten came to see her. No telling what he had planned for her this evening.

"I'm gonna go." The Princess said as she started to leave.

"You should try resting. I don't suppose you slept any after you left my chambers." Ozai went to grab a pouch laying on top of his desk.

Yawning again, Katara shook her head.

"Take these. If you brew them into a tea, it'll put you to sleep in a few sips."

The bag was tossed across the room to the waterbender, in which she caught it and thanked him for it.

"Try not to drink it till I get back. I have something else to give you later tonight."

Raising her brow as she watched him then go to where a red cloak was, "Uh...going somewhere?"

Ozai grinned as he walked up to her and towered over her. "Yes and I'm sure you want know where to."

Katara nodded with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"I have business to take care of." His hand instinctively went to her face and cupped it, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "That's all you need to know for now."

And with that, the second prince kissed her forehead.

When he pulled away to leave, Katara stood still, watching him pull his hood over his head as he left through the hidden passageway. She sighed when he was out of sight. She hoped he wasn't planning on 'visiting' Princess Ju So without telling her.

…

"Your highness." Ling bowed, wearing her bright pink two piece outfit that showed off her middle and a butterfly hairpin with accessories. All gifts from the second prince.

Caressing gently under the concubine's chin, Ozai smirked as she climbed into his lap like a minx and purred. "Miss me?"

"How could I not, your highness?" She purred in his ear as she then nipped it.

"Then I'll try to stay longer this time." Ozai said in a suggestive tone. "But first, what do you have for me?"

Ling grinned and straddled the second Prince's lap, throwing her arms around his neck. She guided his eyes with hers down to the slightly revealing part of the top she wore. When his gold eyes caught sight of the red ribbon buried between the valley going down her chest, Ozai looked back into her eyes and smirked wider.

Cocking her head to the side as she looked deeply into her Prince's eyes, "Non Lethal but will make you wish you were dead. Use with caution, just a little of this on the tongue will send your body into shock. You planning to poison someone else, your highness?"

"You know I can't share that with you." He replied running his hand up and down the side of her face.

Pouting, "And here I thought you'd finally let me in on your secret plan. Six years in the making and I've been helping you, yet you still won't tell me anything."

"Nothing more than you need to know, my precious. Now hush, you've given me what I want. Time I gave you what you want." Ozai grabbed the concubine around the waist and lifted her as he stood.

While Ling wanted to know what he had planned to do with the poison that he requested she acquire for him, she was not about to ruin her chances of spending quality time with her passionate lover. It wasn't often he came by to visit anymore. She wouldn't pass up the opportunity for anything. Even her own curiosity.

…

As expected, Lu Ten did have something planned for her. Something she expected from the likes of him. At the moment, he was having her dressed up for the evening he had prepared for her. A blue kimono with fine flower embroidery decorating it was put on her as her hair was gathered into a topknot. Hairpins and accessories all decorated her hair. Katara was given light makeup. Red lips and black liner under her eyes with a touch of powder to her face. Whatever was supposed to take place tonight, it had better be worth it with how she was being dressed up.

When done, Lu Ten entered his chambers where he had her getting prepared and smiled at how lovely she looked from the vanity mirror. He dismissed his servants and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful as always." Lu Ten told her as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Flustered, Katara lowered her gaze and smiled a little to herself. "Thank you."

The young prince looked back to the mirror at his betrothed and saw the hint of sadness she was still carrying on her face. He knew it would take time before she no longer looked so somber but he had planned this evening to be the push for her to slowly return to her original demeanor. Hopefully, it worked.

Taking her hand, Lu Ten helped her up and guided her to the dining room of his father's domain. The musicians immediately began playing their instruments as the two entered. Katara's eyes lit up as soon as she recognized the song that played.

"Happy Birthday Katara."

As the night progressed and the Water Princess found herself enjoying herself, she couldn't help but look at the man before her with a warmth in her heart. In a time when she felt confused, uncertain, and miserable, he provided her with normalcy and comfort that she would, without him, not have. Lu Ten had made every bit of tonight, her birthday, about her and it was the first time she had felt this way.

When the night finally ended and Lu Ten presented her gift to her, Katara fell even further.

"It took me forever to figure out what I wanted to get you and since we weren't taken with each other in the beginning, I never got to get you a symbol of our engagement." He said as he went down on one knee in front of her, taking her hand in his as she remained sitting in her seat at the dining room table. "Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you marry me?"

Katara's eyes watered as the ring was slipped on her finger. A gold band with a red ruby shaped moon in the middle. Her heart sank.

"Yes." She said nodding her head eagerly. "Yes, of course, I'll marry you, you idiot! I don't have a choice!"

Lu Ten fell backwards when Katara jumped him, her arms around his neck as they fell on the floor.

Standing outside the dining room doors with a few servants that were waiting for the que to come in with the birthday cake was Iroh. He chuckled with his servants as they listened in on the young couple. Truly, he was happy for his son. Having turned their relationship around for the better. This was a proud moment.

…

"You're not fooling me, Ozai." Ling said as she laid in her bed on her side. "I know what you're up to."

"I doubt it." Ozai replied, pulling his tunic over his head before grabbing his robes that were tossed on the floor.

Smirking as she rolled onto her stomach and held her chin on her clasped hands. "Oh but I do, my love. You have big plans, don't you? You're beginning to get tired of playing to other people's rules, you want to make your own rules."

Turning around to face the concubine that looked like she had finally figured it all out. The years of him asking her for poison, information from men he had sent her to seduce, and had her kill those in his way, she must have pieced things together. And while she might feel that that was something to feel victorious by, seeing as it might make her feel like she was more than a pretty face and an object to find release in, it couldn't be any further from a victory.

Ozai slipped his robe on and walked over to the bed where his long time consort laid. He placed one knee down on the bed as the woman slithered herself up onto her own knees. She grinned when his hand ran through her hair and he beckoned her to come closer. Her lips pressed to his as her hands laid against his chest. But before he could return her kiss, she found herself being strangled and forced down on her back. Ling thrashed around as she looked up at the Fire Prince in desperation, clawing at his wrists.

"My love…" her eyes bulged as her face begun changing colors.

Staring down at her with a cold gaze, Ozai snapped her neck just as one of her hands reached up to his face. That hand fell limb beside her.

Climbing off the bed, the second prince straightened his robes out and looked down in disappointment at the concubine. "You never did learn how to keep your thoughts to yourself."

Exiting out of the concubine's room, Ozai spotted madam Hua and placed a sack of coins in her hands.

"Minister Jiao was here this evening." He told her. "That's his mess in there."

Understanding the Fire Prince, Hua nodded her head and asked no questions as she watched him leave out through the hidden passages.

Making his way through the tunnels, Ozai came up to one of the lit torches and pulled it. The lever caused the wall beside it to slide open and as it did, he pulled back the tapestry in front of it and went through it. On the other side, he found himself in the corridors far from the harem and right where he needed to be. Fortunately, there weren't many guards posted nearby and he found himself alone heading back to his domain. Ozai reached in his pocket and grabbed the elixir he obtained from Ling. Staring at the purple vile, _Let's see just what you're capable of._

…..

"Did Ozai put you up to this?" Azulon stroked his beard and studied his daughter in law.

Ursa chuckled and shook her head as she brought her wine glass to her lips, "I find it funny that you think I'd be willing to do anything your son asks of me. You don't think he and I tolerate one another that much, do you?"

Azulon saw this and laughed himself. Yes, his daughter in law was correct. He couldn't really imagine her cooperating with his son. Ozai had been such a cruel husband to her. From the very beginning when the poor woman was forced to marry him to gain loyalty amongst the nobles. It was pitiful the indifference and hatred she had to endure. All because his son was madly in love with his first wife.

The Fire Lord allowed himself to hear the woman out on her suggestion for the elite generals to attack the wall of Bei Seng Sei. For a woman that had stayed as far away from politics as she could, she seemed to have a lot of insight of matters when it came to those who would throw their support behind this idea of hers. Azulon figured that since she wasn't cooperating with her no good husband that he could consider her plan. It seemed like a solid plan. All he needed to do was run it by his council to see how they feel about it.

"Thank you, your majesty." Ursa bowed humbly.

Grinning at his beautiful daughter in law, "Even after all your years of torment, you still remain the most beautiful of women in this palace."

"I'm deeply flattered."

Taking a look over his daughter in law, Azulon stroked his beard and grinned to himself. _Hmmm…_

A little while later, Ursa rolled over facing away from her father in law and grimaced at what she had just done. Agni, she was going to make Ozai pay for this. That damn bastard put her up to this bullshit! He had better achieve this goal of his or she swears she will kill him in his sleep.

…...

On her way back to the second Prince's domain after declining Lu Ten's invitation to stay the night, Katara continued grinning from ear to ear at the ring on her finger. It had been custom made just for her. There was not another in the world like it. Just like the necklaces of her tribe, this ring was meant to represent her tie to someone else. The thought was comforting and made her saddened heartache dull down some.

When she arrived to the domain and was about to head to her room to settle in for the night, she saw Zuko standing in the courtyard looking down at his hand. She felt a little curious as she noticed the face he was making and so she tried seeing exactly what it was he was holding in his hand. A gold ring. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"If you're trying to go unnoticed, just know you suck at it." The firebender said.

Dropping her concerned expression and rolling her eyes, "I wasn't spying if that's what you think." Katara said as she approached the wood railing and leaned forward on it with her arms folded.

"I don't think anything. Not with you anyway." Zuko looked over to the waterbender. "Whenever I do, you spaz."

"I do not spaz!"

"You do." He chuckled and walked over to where she was, staring up at her. "How are you holding up."

Sighing, Katara tilted her head to the side and looked off into the distance. "I don't even know to be honest. It just still feels unreal. I don't think I'll be able to face it until I am able to return home for my coronation."

"When will that be?"

"When my brother is able to negotiate with Chieftain Arnook about the aid the Northern Tribe will provide the South."

Zuko sighed as he saw the void way his friend dazed off. He could see the cloudy uncertainty in her eyes as if she had so much on her mind that nothing seemed to be processing well for her. She was dealing with a lot, he knew. He wanted to be there for her and support her through this phase in her life, especially when he could see his father was trying to take advantage of her. Zuko was even willing to keep quiet about his own little issue just so he won't add more to Katara's load. Knowing her, she'd try to distract herself from her own problems by focusing on his.

"So What's with the ring?" Katara asked as she turned her attention back to him.

Shrugging his shoulders, "It's Mai's."

"She give it back?" She was suddenly concerned all over again.

Shaking his head, "No, it just doesn't fit. I'll have to get it resized."

Katara didn't necessarily feel like he was telling the truth but she didn't want to push it. When he was ready to tell her, she figured he would.

The two stood there staring blankly at the courtyard. Both thinking of their individual situation. It depressed them a little but they had hope that things would all work itself out. Besides, not everything in their life was going grim.

Zuko was receiving more responsibilities from his father and being able to attend more meetings as he would serve his cousin in a similar fashion that his father served his father. It was the duty of the royals that weren't in line for the throne to provide their unwavering assistance to the ones that were to ascend. So his father was preparing him for when he would lend his aid to the crown.

As for Katara, her relationship with Lu Ten was the only thing she had that made her feel like a normal girl. She could so easily forget everything around her and think only of the moment in which she was in. Something she rarely could ever do. Things were looking promising between them.

Small smiles surfaced both their faces as they looked on the bright side of things. Life had to continue moving. They couldn't wallow in sorrow and self-pity for too long, not when they had so much to do.

"Well, I'm heading to bed." Katara yawned and stretched her arms upward. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Kat. Happy birthday by the way." Zuko looked to her with a soft gaze.

Smiling over her shoulder at him as she had begun leaving, "Thanks Zuko."

Stripped down to just her undergarments, Katara pulled her hair from its restraints and let it flow down her back. She yawned some more as she reached her bed and was about to climb into it. However; as she did, the curtains of her window blew in. Her eyes narrowed and she moved her fingers around in a spider like motion, trying to feel for another presence. A pulse was nearby. She could feel the flow of blood that wasn't hers within the room.

Water was bended to her fingertips and formed claws of ice. She backed away from her bed and looked around to see if she could spot whoever it was in her room. It would be so much easier to bend the person themselves out of hiding but she hadn't gained that sort of control over the technique to do so.

As she began carefully searching for the intruder in her bedroom, an arm caught her around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. Katara kicked and screamed into the hand of her attacker. They struggled to get her under control but failed when she maneuvered herself in a fashion to kick her leg into her attacker's face causing them to let go of her.

The waterbender acted quick as she turned around to face her attacker, who was kneeling and holding their nose, with her leg raised to kick them in the head. But as soon as she was about to strike, the hood of her claimed adversary fell off and she stared into the pissed off gold eyes of the second prince.

"Good to see you're not letting your guard down." Ozai growled somewhat in sarcasm as he held his hand over his bleeding nose.

"Ozai?! What the hell?!" Katara flipped. "Why didn't you say something?! And why the hell didn't you use the front door?!"

The second prince stood up with a impassive look on his face. "Believe it or not but it's not wise for me to be seen entering your chambers this late at night. Servants will get the wrong impression and that's how rumors start."

Hands on her hips as she raised her brow, "So you're saying from now on we have to sneak around?"

"Don't make it sound like some tryst. I came here to give you something like I said earlier. Now fix my nose you just broke so I can give it to you."

Katara rolled her eyes at the man and turned away from him. First thing's first, she needed to put a robe on. Walking around in just her under wrappings wasn't appropriate to be doing in front of Ozai this late at night. Not that she thought he'd mind. He had seen her in even less clothing before. But it did make things awkward seeing as there were three exchanges between them that made clear to them both that there was more than mere friendship between the two of them.

Grabbing her silk blue robe, Katara threw it on and turned back to face Ozai. He was sitting on the edge of her bed holding his nose still. She could see the blood seeping from the cracks in his hands. Seemed she had kicked him a little too hard. But it wouldn't even be a problem had he announced himself, instead of coming in like some creep.

"Hold your head back." Katara said as she came up to him with a glass of water in hand.

Ozai eyed her with uncertainty as he followed her instructions. Head tilted back, he watched her hand glow with the blue light of her healing ability as she placed it over his nose.

Sighing, "Worse than Omashu when I sliced your hand?"

"I should have slain you there." Ozai grumbled as he could no long breathe out of his nose with her working on it.

Rolling her eyes she cocked a smug smirk, "Then maybe I should let you heal on your own."

"Do that and we'll have a serious problem, girl."

"Do you ever get tired of making threats? I mean, since the very first day I met you, you've always threatened me. What? Did you hate me or something?"

The second prince looked away from her. "In the beginning perhaps."

"Really?!" Katara was shocked to hear this and paused for a moment, waiting for him to tell her it was just a joke. "Why?! I was just a kid!"

"Didn't matter. You were some bastard child my wife had with my best friend. It couldn't be helped that I saw you as a product of your mother and father's betrayal to me." Ozai told her honestly. "But that changed...eventually. Recently, to be completely honest."

 _You've got to be shitting me, really?!_ Katara couldn't believe this. Was he seriously saying that all these years he had been a part of her life, he had hated her up until recently? What the hell?

Still correcting the damage done to his nose, Ozai looked at how the girl's face tightened up from finding out his true feelings towards her all these years. He could understand that it was both shocking and hurtful to her. Finding out she was nothing more than a burden to him all these years and to do so a week after she confessed in her teary broken state that she was in love with him. Truthfully, as soon as he heard her say those words to him, he felt the need to tell her this right away. She was the thorn in his side. The living proof that his beloved wife had left him to be with his best friend. However; to say that to her when both her treatrous parents were now dead, it was too cruel. But the truth. The truth was perhaps what they needed to face with one another. No matter how painful or cruel it was.

Katara finished up the last touches to his nose and sighed as she did. Things now felt completely strange to her. She felt like this whole time she was alone in their relationship. While she was secretly in love with him, he was secretly despising her. When she could think of no one but him, he was trying to forget her. She felt like a fool and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Sniffling, the waterbender pulled away as Ozai raised his head back up, touching his nose to see if it was fine. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked off to the side.

"What is it you were planning on giving me?" Katara asked as she stood away from him, upset with what he told her.

Ozai sat up off her bed and reached into his pocket, "Something to make your resolution easier." A glass vile of purple liquid was held up.

Taking a few steps towards her as she continued to look away from him, the second prince took her hand and placed the vile of poison in the palm of it. The Water Princess slowly turned her head and looked up at him, brows furrowed as she clenched the container of poison. Her deep blues iced over as she breathed in deeply.

"Why help me if I'm just some bastard child to you?" She questioned him.

Setting his own brows, "I told you that's no longer how I feel."

"Since when?"

"Recently."

"How recently?!"

Ozai eyed her, not taken with her tone of voice with him. "Since bringing you here."

"So when you snatched me away from home in order to make an alliance between our people, I was still some bastard to you?" Katara's eyes watered as she grew more angry. "Tell me, did you ever once care about me before then? Just once?"

The second prince could see that she was desperately searching for the answers in his eyes but he'd be the first to tell her she wasn't going to find it by looking at him. He was a cold and devious man. Had been for sometime after Kya left him. Perhaps, he was this way even before. It was hard to tell when it was exactly that he became a man who sought after nothing more than his own ambitions. Like everything else, Kya was something he longed to obtain and he had been willing to do whatever it took to have her. No different from the things he desires now. However; when it came to this girl, things were different. Very different. But only recently.

To answer her question, he did care, in his own way. Kya wanted him to watch after her and he did. He did, not just because Kya asked him to but because there was opportunity he saw in her. Opportunity for him to achieve a goal he had been working towards. As the heiress of the Southern Water Tribe, he knew the girl would be a valuable tool for him to use in order to further himself and his plan. It was why he came around as much as he did, building a friendship with her, and establishing a bond with her. However; in bringing her here to the Fire Nation, he began losing sight of his plans and started seeing the girl as a person and not a tool. He would explain this to her but it wouldn't make things better and quite frankly, it would be too much to explain. There was a much simpler way of answering her question.

"Does it matter? I care now." Ozai answered her.

Shaking her head with flooded eyes, "No, no you don't."

"I do, you idiot! Why else would I be going out of my way for you?! What the hell does it benefit me in anything that I've been trying to do for you since you coming here?! If anything, you've been nothing but a nuisance! But even so, I put up with it! So if I really don't care, then why the hell am I here?!"

"Because you're an asshole!" She didn't have anything else to say to him despite him making a point but she wasn't convinced even so.

Growling, Ozai grabbed Katara by both sides of her face and immediately claimed her lips. This sudden gesture paralyzed the young girl as she felt her entire body fill with warmth. She wanted to push him off. If only her body would follow her commands. She wanted to slap him across his face. If only she desired it more than this kiss she was once more sharing with him. She wanted to bite his lip and curse his name. If only she could bring herself to do so.

Involuntarily, her arms reached up to wrap around his neck as his hands moved inside her robe and circled around her waist. Her neediness to feel comforted and loved replaced the hurt she had felt just moments ago. Katara let the Fire Prince have his way with her mouth as she did her very best to keep up with his hungry devouring of her lips. She moaned as his teeth grazed the bottom of her lips and pulled on his long draping hair. It wasn't long before his tongue forced its way into her mouth and she could taste the red wine he must have recently drank. She took in the smoky scent of his breath as he slid his hands down her bare skin under her robe and squeezed the firm plump flesh of her ass.

Gasping, Katara broke the kiss and stared up with hazy eyes at Ozai, who's eyes were also cloudy. She moved her hand down to his chest and pushed herself away from him.

"I-I I can't...we can't. I'm with Lu Ten." She told him.

"What does it matter?" Ozai tried closing the gap between them again but she backed away some more. This somewhat bothered him seeing. Not only was she rejecting him but hadn't she been the one that seemed more pressed for 'this' to happen between them. She was the one that said she didn't want this to stop. She was the one that confessed. So what was with this new development of not wanting him anymore?

Breathing a little more sporadically, Katara casted her gaze away from the Fire Prince she had wanted all her life. She didn't have a reply him though she should. Just moments ago, she had shared her birthday evening with Lu Ten and felt they were stepping closer to an ideal relationship for the both of them. No longer would she dread getting married. Her life seemed less miserable. However; all that along with everything else faded into the back of her mind when she was around Ozai. Now was no different. She couldn't even answer a question that should easily roll off her tongue. He had that effect on her. Left her speechless when she was so vocal.

"It matters that I stay faithful, does it not?" Katara finally looked back at Ozai. "Unlike your wife, I can't have an affair. I'll be the wife of a Fire Lord. I have certain responsibilities that demand that my husband be the only man I lay with."

Scuffing to himself as he cocked a smirk, "As of now, you're unmarried."

"Are you trying to coerce me into an affair?" Katara narrowed her eyes at him.

Shrugging his shoulders, the second prince continued grinning to himself. "I'll leave you to think about it. Until then, get some rest and do something about that elixir. The longer you keep it on your person, the more you risk being caught with it."

The waterbender eyed the Fire Prince as he left out her room, taking the door this time. _No problem being seen leaving out of my chambers._ She knew he was full of shit. He just wanted to scare her earlier with the window thing. _Asshole._ And he was even more an asshole for suggesting what he had a moment ago. An affair? Was he fucking serious?! Really?! Tui and La, she knows that's where her head had been the last encounters but after spending more time thinking about it on top of the time she spent with her fiancé, Katara was starting to realize how ridiculous the notion was. It was not only stupid but dangerous. Besides, this was not a time to have an affair. She had a father to bury, a nation to rebuild, a war to win, and a throne to claim. Such things as personal wants and wishes were out of reach and out of the question. No matter how much she desires them. This was the life she was born to live, she had better start accepting it for what it was.

…

"Ah, That is excellent news, my son." Iroh patted his son on the back and smiled at him.

Lu Ten smiled as he and his father continued talking about the trip. Things finally started to look good for him again. His fiancé was opening up to him. He was going to begin attending war meetings regularly and prepare to become a general like his father. And best of all, his grandfather was looking more sickly by the day. It was only a matter of time before the old man croaked and the throne was handed to his father, making him heir to the throne. Not to mention his fiancé's father was now deceased which meant that that position would also be passed down to him. Lu Ten had never felt more in a position of power till this very moment. He would one day be Fire Lord and Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe.

"I believe that perhaps waiting till next year to marry could prove to be a conflict of interest, can't risk your heir being born before your wedding day." Iroh chuckled.

A somber look came over the young prince at his father's words. That was the one thing that bothered him. His wife to be couldn't conceive and it was all his uncle's fault. Not stopping her from taking the dagger for him. What man did that? Letting a woman jump to his rescue. _Coward!_

"Don't worry my son, the healers I've summoned from the Northern Tribe will most definitely fix our dear Princess's 'problem'. Just have faith. You'll have you an heir shortly after your wedding night." The crown prince assured his son that all would be well.

Grateful to hear such confidence from his father, "Thank you, father."

"I want to be a grandfather soon and I think Princess Katara will be an amazing mother."

The father and son continued on their conversation until they happened upon a scene taking place outside of the war meeting room. A few nobles were all crowded around to watch whatever was taking place while one very distinct voice yelled back and forth at another. Lu Ten wanted to see what was happening and moved a head of the crowd gathering. It sounded like a fight was taking place.

"Someone stop them!" A woman shouted. The two men that were trying to kill one another were pulled apart by the palace guards.

"Ozai! You bastard! You set me up! I just know it!" Minister Jiao hollered as he was being held back by the guards.

Standing opposite of the Minister, Ozai wiped the blood from his lip away as he panted, glaring at the man before him.

"I already told you already, I don't know what you're talking about."

Trying to get free from the guards as he snapped his teeth at the second prince, "You killed that girl and pinned it on me!"

"What girl?"

"The concubine! I know it was you!"

Everyone began whispering amongst each other as the two men argued some more. It wasn't until Iroh stepped in that the fight came to a halt and the crowd was disbursed. The crowned prince order Minister Jiao be taken to a holding cell for putting his hands on a member of the royal family.

As the minister was dragged away by the guards, Iroh turned to his brother and furrowed his brows.

"What was that, Ozai?"

"That idiot attacked me, what do you think!" Ozai hissed.

"I think he must have said something that was true. Did you kill that concubine that was discovered last night, brother?" Iroh eyed him carefully.

Clenching his teeth as he set his jaws, "Ling was one of my girls! That bastard killed her to get back at me, don't you see?! He blames me for Ursa losing their bastard child!"

Iroh sighed as he nodded his head. Yes, yes, he had nearly forgotten the development between his brother and Minister Jiao. It would make sense that Jiao would have made such an attack against Ozai. However; something had been bothering the crown prince lately when it came to matters concerning his brother. But, Iroh would leave it be for now. No point in causing more trouble when it didn't call for it.

"Alright, Ozai. Just steer clear of Jiao from now on. You wouldn't want father getting involved."

"Don't patronize me, Iroh!" Ozai growled.

"I didn't mean t-"

"We're done talking. I have other things to tend to."

The second prince then took off without another word. Leaving his brother and nephew to stare after him. They truly didn't know what was up with what just happened but something didn't sit right with either of them.

Iroh walked back to his son and said in a very low voice.

"Try to see to it Princess Katara spends as much time away from my brother for the next few weeks. I don't know what Ozai's up to but I don't like it. She won't be safe if she's hanging around him." He told his son.

Lu Ten nodded his head. "I'll go see her now."

"Very well, my son."

The crown prince watched his son take off to go see his fiancé. He sighed as the boy had made his way down another hall. As much as he wanted to warn his son of what Ozai had discussed with him shortly after the Southern Water Tribe fell apart, Iroh didn't want to frighten his son with the notion that his uncle could possibly run off with Katara in his attempt to save her from whatever fate he feared she'd endure staying at court. However; it was safe to say, Lu Ten needed to at least be on the watch out for anything out of the usual. If they weren't all careful, Ozai could do something incredibly disastrous.

…

A/N:

I'll be back in a week or two! I'll try to update as much as possible with my new job as a mom on top everything else, so please be patient with me! Writing these stories is my one hobby I have! So know I won't disappear completely not unless I tell you guys directly!

Anyways! Love you guys! And please give me feedback! It helped me know that you guys are enjoying the story or if I need to improve on certain areas! Thanks loves for reading! See ya next time!


	18. Chapter 17

A/N:

Sorry guys! Motherhood is a bit challenging. I finished writing a few days ago but only just did proofreading today. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter 17:

"You did well, Ursa." Ozai said as he visited his wife's chambers early the next morning to find out how things went for her last night.

As the woman sat at her vanity brushing her hair to prepare for the day, she snarled at the praise she received from her husband. The bastard whored her out to his father. He was despicable and it made her stomach churn being near him.

Seeing the remanence of disgust on his wife's face, Ozai smirked smugly. "Its all for the greater good, Ursa."

"Greater good or for **your** good?!" Ursa scowled at him from her mirror. "What you're planning is treason, Ozai!"

In a matter of seconds, Ursa found herself pressed face down on her vanity by her husband's hand on the back of her neck. He glared down at her with a mostly impassive expression on his face. There was a cold fire flaring in his eyes as he made eye contact with her upon lowering his head closer to her ear.

Lip curling into a snarl, "Are you trying to expose me?"

"No!" Ursa hissed. "Of course not! You go down, I go down!"

Growling as he let go of her neck and leaned away from her, Ozai watched as she sat back up slowly. His wife straightened herself out and took a deep breath in before shooting him a look through the mirror. A red bruise was to her cheek.

"It's been a while since you've left a mark." She noted.

Turning away as he didn't want to see what he had done, "I didn't intend to bruise you."

Scoffing as she picked up her makeup palette to begin covering up the bruise, "Yeah, well what do you expect when you get all aggressive like that?"

"You make me this way."

"You **are** this way. Don't blame me." Ursa finished obscuring her mark and stood up from her vanity. "I did nothing but love you, Ozai. I loved you and you couldn't stand it. You still can't."

The Fire Princess walked over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. Inside a box within the drawer was her crown in which she took back to the vanity and fixed the crown onto her topknot.

"But it's fine, Ozai. I accepted a long time ago that my love was nothing but venom to you." Ursa turned to look over her shoulders at her husband. "That's why I'll do whatever it takes to make your dreams come true, so I can have my freedom. I'm on your side. Entirely."

The second prince knew his wife meant what she said. She had a lot riding on him achieving his goals. Her freedom was on the line. The only way she'd get it is if he got what he wanted.

Getting ready to leave as she had matters of her own to attend to, "You got rid of my lover, Ozai. I know you killed Ling and framed him."

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

Grinning as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his back that was facing her, "I'll be visiting you tonight. Enjoy our last days as husband and wife."

"If that suits you." Ozai decided it wasn't a bad idea to sleep with his wife seeing as his favorite was now dead and the only person close to pleasing him in bed was in fact his dreadful wife.

Ursa slid her hand off of him, "It suits me well. See you tonight." And then the woman sway her hips as she left out of her chambers.

Standing in the middle of the room in her wake, Ozai sighed and ran his hand over his face. _Alright, time to go see that girl._

…

Katara was in her sitting room giggling as her fiancé kept trying to nibble on her ear and distract her from the work she was supposed to be doing. She playfully shoved him away and told him to let her concentrate but it only turned into a playful back and forth sort of thing. The two didn't pay too much attention to the fact that a door had been opened and footsteps were approaching the room where they were at.

"One more kiss." Lu Ten whispered in her ear as he pushed up against her.

Giggling, Katara tried pushing him away and focus on her work. "I need to get this done, Lu Ten."

"Okay, I'll leave but just one more kiss." He smirked at her.

Sighing as she shook her head and placed both her hands on either sides of his face, staring him into his hazel eyes. "One kiss and you have to go."

"Fine." He said in a shallow voice. "But you'll need to make it up to me tonight. My chambers for dinner and you stay over."

Pressing her lips to his and having his arms wrap around her, Katara pulled apart just slightly and grinned. She said 'yes' to dinner but 'no' to staying the night. It was one thing to do what they did while on vacation. Not something she wanted to do while back in the palace. She had too much to worry about here. Lu Ten tried convincing her but her mind was made.

"You said one kiss and your gone." She narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

Lu Ten smirked, "Alright, alright, I'll go." He said as he stood up from the cushion he was lounging on beside her.

Katara stood up with him to walk him to the door but as she did, he grabbed her to steal one last kiss, to which she slapped him.

"Still fighting me?" He licked his lips.

"Still testing me?" She raised a brow.

As the two locked lips again, Katara curling her fingers into Lu Ten's hair as he held her tightly around her waist, a throat was cleared which pulled both their attention.

"Am I interrupting something?" The Second prince stood in the archway of the sitting room.

The couple furrowed their brows at the man and pulled apart. Of course, they knew he didn't give a damn about interrupting them.

Straightening himself out, "No, I was just leaving." Lu Ten eyed his uncle as he placed a kiss on Katara's cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Katara nodded her head as it began to hang from the look she was receiving from Ozai. He clearly wasn't pleased to see the exchanges between her and Lu Ten. Not that he had a right to feel that way. Lu Ten was her fiancé. The man that would be her husband. And despite her having originally loathed this fact, she had come to welcome it. Finally, marriage didn't seem like a frightening concept to her anymore. It didn't sound like a trap to keep her bound for life to another person. She was for once in her life hopeful for her future and she didn't want that disrupted.

When Lu Ten left, Katara sighed and turned away from Ozai. She didn't care to look at him. Every time she did, it was like setting herself up to fall prey to his ways of manipulating her. He had that effect on her. Always did. In a few short words and a glit of his gold irises, he had his claws in her. That's how it was when she was a child till now. But now, now, she wasn't falling for it. Not the silver tongue, the familiarity, or the overall pull he had on her. Now, she wanted to be lifted from the spell he had cast on her.

"What do you want, Ozai?" She asked in a seemingly cold tone.

"Have you decided yet?"

"About what?"

"Our guest, have you decided to visit her?"

The Water Princess shook her head and sighed. "No. I think it's best I go about this a different way. Killing her isn't going to satisfy my need for revenge."

"Then what is?" Ozai walked around the waterbender and sat in the chair in front of her. "I didn't give you that poison or that key to her cell just so you can squander the opportunity to do what I promise you would." Resting the side of his face on his fist as his hair hung to the side.

Wearing a remorseful look on her face, "I know but this...this isn't how I want to get revenge. For all I know, Princess Ju So is innocent in all this."

"She's the wife of a famous war general and the daughter of your nation's enemy. This is war and you're about to be Chieftainess, sympathizing with your enemies will not only lose you the war but get you killed." Ozai informed her.

Rolling her eyes, "What are you? My advisor?"

"No, but perhaps I should be until you mature." The Second prince smirked at the young princess.

Scoffing, Katara walked over to where her work was and knelt back down to finish it. Ozai watched her for a moment as he did this, something weighing on his mind as of late. Not that he was too concerned but he was curious, he'll admit.

"Tell me, Katara, how is your relationship going with my nephew? I trust he isn't still putting his hands on you."

The princess only made a slight noise in the back of her throat to signal 'no' and focused on the work she was currently doing.

Stroking his beard. "So your vacation went smoothly?"

"Yes." She answered absentmindedly, still focusing her attention on her work.

"Did you enjoy the beach?"

"Yup." Her lips made a pop as she replied.

"And Lu Ten was gentle, I hope, seeing as it was your first time."

The quill fell from Katara's hand as her mouth fell opened and she slowly turned her head around to look behind herself at the Fire Prince. He was grinning at her as if what he said was somehow funny but it was far from it. Did he think she slept with Lu Ten? Really? And if he did, why the hell did he care to know? _Creepy bastard!_

Taking her eyes off him, Katara shook her head and rolled her tongue in her mouth as she searched for the right words to say that wouldn't make her sound defensive. La knew Ozai wasn't someone to get defensive with. He'd just keep pushing buttons until one had had enough and gave him exactly what he wanted. More information. However; she wasn't about to fall for that shit. While she and Lu Ten hadn't had sex, they had been intimate. But that was none of Ozai's business.

"I would hope when I do finally sleep with him that he's gentle. I hear the rumors that he can be a vigorous lover." Katara grinned to herself as she turned back to the work she was doing.

Ozai rolled his eyes and scoffed, "He's a boy. Hasn't even truly become a man. Still so much he hasn't learned yet. What would you or any of those young harlots my nephew fucks know about a vigorous lover?"

"And you would?" Katara asked the question innocently as she went back to her working. "Sounds like someone's jealous."

"What do I have to be jealous of that impotent man-child? Unlike him, I satisfy my lovers."

Chuckling to herself, "Says who?

Amber eyes narrowed on the waterbender, "Says your mother."

 _Walked right into that one, didn't I?_

…..

Ozai sat in his office smoking his pipe he had neglected for nearly a month while he had his feet kicked up on his desk. _Fuck getting any sleep tonight._ He knew there was too much on his mind for him to rest at all. However; unlike the many nights he spent idly wandering around his domain during these hours, he felt that he'd get some work out of the way. But that backfired when he realized he really didn't much give a damn about the work he had to do. He was more than likely going to pass this insignificant work onto his son. It was nothing the boy couldn't handle. Just civil matters that needed overseeing.

As the second prince sat at his desk not giving a single fuck as he encased his entire office in smoke, the doors to his office opened and in walked his older brother, coughing as he did.

"Hmm...Iroh?" Ozai greeted his brother as he held the pipe to the side of his mouth, blowing out smoke as he did.

Coughing into his sleeve, Iroh raised a brow at his younger brother. "I thought you gave up smoking?"

"Clearly, I haven't." The Second Prince looked away from his brother to gaze at his pipe and blow out another take of smoke. "Why have you come here? Do you need something?"

Gaining his composure, "Yes, I need to ask why you think you're so clever. Do you really believe I haven't caught onto you brother?"

"Caught onto what?" Ozai didn't even bat an eye.

"You killed Ling and framed Jiao." The crowned prince accused his brother.

Bursting into a dark chuckle, Ozai set down his pipe and threw his arms behind his head as he leaned back further in his seat. "And why would I do that?"

"I don't pretend to know what's going on in your head, brother. But I do know you had Jiao framed and you did killed that young concubine." Iroh furrowed his brows. "Whatever your up to needs to stop. There are innocents you're dragging along with you."

Ozai's brow raised as he smirked. "Innocents? Like whom?"

"Like your wife and children, as well as Princess Katara."

"Ha! You imbecile!" The Second Prince had bursted out laughing again. "Ursa is far from innocent and my children? Seriously? Zuko has the cleanest hands of anyone in our family and Azula has been away from court for months. No one will suspect anything of them even if I were up to something. Which I'm not."

"What about Katara?"

"What about her?"

"She follows behind you like a lost child."

Ozai picked up his pipe and shrugged his shoulders as he put the tip to his lips. "She's always done that."

"Because you pull her along, Ozai." Iroh was growing impatient with his indifferent brother. "If you're planning something, keep that child out of it. She has enough to deal with. Your schemes shouldn't be added to her burdens."

Smoking his pipe, Ozai narrowed his eyes at his brother. This conversation was getting nowhere. Clearly, Iroh had his nose in places it shouldn't be and Katara seemed to be his driving motivation. And why? All because she was going to marry his bastard of a son. The mere thought of his nephew caused him to roll his eyes in annoyance.

But anyway, the second prince wasn't enjoying being interrogated the way he was. Iroh needed to step off or else something would need to be done about him. Mere suspicion wasn't the issue but Ozai knew suspicion was enough to drive his older brother to investigate and that would not do. However; at the moment, the best he could do was throw the man off.

Puffing out the smoke from his pipe, "Alright, you caught me. I framed Jiao but he was screwing around with my wife. I couldn't let that go unpunished. What do I look like with an adulterous wife? An idiot, of course."

Iroh studied his brother closely.

"Besides, I grow tired of my feuding with Ursa. Time I attempt at being a better husband." Ozai nearly laughed at his own words. _A better husband? How ridiculous. To hell with Ursa._

This seemed to appease the crowned Prince's suspicions. "I doubt Ursa will be welcoming."

"What wife is?" Ozai jest.

Chuckling, "That you are right. Though I do hope my son doesn't face that same struggle."

"He's marrying a difficult girl-"

"Woman." Iroh corrected him.

Ozai's expression flattened. "Woman, girl, whatever. His wife to be is as difficult as it gets. She won't be anymore welcoming than any other wife."

 _So you like to believe._ Iroh was picking up that his brother had an odd view of the Water Princess. Most would believe he hated the Water Princess from how he spoke of her but it couldn't be further from the truth. He was definitely annoyed by Princess Katara and frequently frustrated by her. But even so, his brother was entertained enough by her to continue putting up with her. Which worried Iroh. Was he using the princess for something or planning to? This was a deep concern of the crowned prince.

"Difficult or not, I'm fond of the Princess Katara. Do please continue taking care of her. My son's in love with her and therefore, so am I." Iroh said with a wide smile that reached his eyes that went slanted.

Ozai took this as a threat because it was indeed one.

"A bit too young for you, don't you think, brother?" The Second Prince joked to lighten the mood.

Opening his eyes, Iroh narrowed them at Ozai but kept grinning. "As well as for you too, Ozai." And with added junction, the crowned prince left.

 _Bastard!_ Ozai hissed. _Just what the hell are you implying?!_

…...

Katara was returning from dinner with her fiancé when she managed to spot Lady Mai speaking with the young Minister Shi that was said to be taking Minister Jiao place. She slowed her walking down as she became curious in what the two could possibly be talking about. Perhaps, something to do with Minister Jiao's arrest.

"You'll need to forgive me, Lady Mai. I had no idea you were-"

Shaking her head, Mai stopped the minister right there and gave a rare soft smile. "No, it is fine, Minister Shi. My engagement was called off." A small hint of hurt resigned in her voice. "Seems my formally betrothed couldn't yet inform his father that we were together. I couldn't let myself to stay in such a predicament. I want to be honored as someone's wife."

"And honored you shall be." Minister Shi grinned and offered her his arm, which she took.

Watching with astonishment as Lady Mai walked off with Minister Shi, Katara held her hand over her mouth and shook her head. _Oh gods. That's not good._ This explains why Zuko was holding the engagement ring he gave Mai.

The Water Princess hurried back to the domain she resided and walked past her chambers. She needed to see Zuko. Knocking on his chamber doors, Katara waited for an answer that never came. Maybe he was upset. Or maybe he wanted to just be alone. But she decided to knock just one more time. Still no answer.

Giving up, Katara turned to leave and as she did, a pair of gold eyes were staring at her questioningly.

"Kat? What are you doing here?" Zuko seemed confused by her showing up to his chamber door.

"Oh! I guess you weren't in there." Katara said awkwardly as she felt silly for knocking on the door when he wasn't even in his chambers. "I was looking for you. Saw something I want to ask you about. Hopefully, you're not too busy to talk."

The firebender grin goofily and shook his head. No, he wasn't too busy to chat. Besides, he and Katara had rarely gotten the opportunity to just hangout like they used to. Inviting the Water Princess in, Zuko led her to his sitting room and plopped down on his cushion by the fire pit.

Katara found herself taking in the difference between her chambers and his. For some reason, his had a fire pit in the sitting room where hers didn't. He had drapes hanging from the ceiling and a much more extravagant appeal to his chambers than hers. It was very much the same layout as Lu Ten's chambers. Was it because their rooms were specifically made for royal members and her room was a guest room?

"So...what's up?" He asked as he watched her finally take a seat beside him.

Sitting down, Katara saw Zuko light the pit with his bending. "Ummm….well, *pulling her hair behind her ear* I just saw Mai."

"Oh." He said, seemingly unenthused.

"She was with Minister Shi." The waterbender swallowed hard and cast her gaze down. "She said you two were no longer together. Is that true?"

Zuko sighed loudly and leaned back with his arms going behind his head as he gazed up at the ceiling. He told his waterbender friend the truth about what happened with him and Mai. It was right after they returned from their trip that she confronted him about why his father still didn't know about their engagement. Seemed Mai didn't believe dropping something that big on the second prince was that big of a deal. She clearly didn't know him too well.

Anyways, it began an argument between the two of them that lasted up until early yesterday morning. Mai was sick of not being acknowledged as Zuko's fiancé and demanded he tell his father or she'd call off the engagement. When he told her that he still needed time for the right opportunity to tell his father, she took her ring off and threw it out beyond the pillars of the hallway. It took all day for him to find the ring again and it would take much longer for him to get over their breakup.

Feeling as if she forced him to recall the heartbreaking event, Katara apologized and told him that she regretted making him tell her.

Shaking his head, "No, it's fine. I needed to talk to someone about it. I just didn't want to tell you since you've got worse stuff going on with you."

"Yeah but things suck either way." Katara crosses her arms and pouted. "I lost my father and my country is in disorder. You lost the woman you wanted to spend forever with. Pain is a bitch no matter the form it takes."

That was something Zuko could agree with.

"So I heard there are healers coming to help you with your problem." Zuko said, starting up a new conversation.

Nodding her head, "Yup, and Consort Hua is going to be teaching me the Kama Sutra." Katara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Your father insists I'll be a horrible lover."

The firebender raised his brow. Did his father really invite the head concubine to teach Katara the ways of love making because he believed she was going to be a horrible lover? Seriously? Zuko was seriously not understanding the dynamics between his father and Katara. Kat didn't seem to be too concerned anymore with the fact that his father took advantage of her while she was drunk at her engagement party. His father didn't seem to make any advances that were known. But the two were spending time together at the most unusual times of day. Not only that but certain topics were discussed between the two was down right inappropriate. However; knowing Kat, Zuko wasn't going to try and sound critical of their relationship. She was so defensive and he didn't want to upset her.

"Maybe your dad's just trying to help. I don't know but I do know I need him to stop trying to force his way of thinking onto me. It's like he wants me to be like him."

Chuckling, "He did that with Azula and it backfired."

"I bet. They're both total freaking assholes. I don't know how you've lived with them both all these years." Katara mimicked Zuko and gazed up at the ceiling.

Shrugging his shoulders, Zuko told her how he learned to avoid them both at all cost. He kept himself out of both their ways. But of course, that only worked for so long. Eventually, he'd have to face them and things became too much when that happened. Luckily, his father knew Azula could be a bit much and sent her off periodically to see her friend Ty Lee.

"Hey, wanna sneak out into the city later this week?" Katara asked Zuko. "Be a good way to cheer us both up."

Zuko declined. He didn't feel up to it and plus, he had work to do himself. His father had been sharing his workload with him in order to train him for his future in the family.

As it got later, Katara bidded Zuko goodnight and retired to her chambers for the evening. When she did, she went straight to bed, hoping that she'd still have the will to move forward another day.

…..

Ozai was returning to his chambers for the night when he saw his bedroom candle was lit. _Damn it, I almost forgot._ He sighed heavily to himself and mentally begrudged his conversation with Ursa earlier today. She lost her lover and wanted a replacement. He agreed to be that replacement, though it was only in the moment and he hadn't actually thought the woman was serious.

Entering his chambers, the second prince made his way to his bedroom and stopped in the doorway. In his sheets completely naked with her long black hair cascading down her pale skin was Ursa. She gazed at him seductively. Seeming very much like a temptress. It would have aroused any man with a pair of eyes. But his pair just so happened to be aroused by nearly every woman but her. She had always made his stomach churned. Even now, he felt tonight's dinner coming up. He'd be surprised if he made it through tonight's tryst without vomiting.

"I've been waiting, Ozai." Ursa caressed the skin of her leg with her long fingernails.

Wanting to gag, Ozai averted his gaze from her and placed his hand on his stomach as he walked over to his dresser. As he began undressing for what would ultimately be the worse night he's had in years, he heard Ursa climb out of bed. He immediately swallowed down the puke that desperately wanted to escape. However; when the woman made his way to him and placed her arms around his middle.

 _Fuck!_

Ursa found herself pushed away as her husband scurried out of the room and into his bathroom, slamming the door as she listened to him vomit. Her eyes flattened. _Asshole._ She couldn't believe this.

Moments later, Ozai resurfaced and was slapped across his face as soon as he did.

"You fucking asshole! I bet if my skin was brown and eyes were blue, you'd fuck me without a second thought!" Ursa hissed as she shoved past him.

Right behind her as she left, "A few years younger would have sufficed, Ursa."

"Go to hell, you jackass!" She hollered outside his chamber doors.

…..

"Your highness." An elderly Northern woman bowed her head to the Southern Water Princess as they greeted one another at the entrance of the second Prince's domain.

Katara smiled and warmly welcomed the woman. Her name was Yugoda. An elite water healer. She and her two assistants had traveled here to the Fire Nation to find a way to recover her reproductive health.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess Katara. Your brother and Princess Yue have spoken very highly of you. Not to mention the reputation you hold in our tribes." Yugoda smiled brightly at the young woman.

With flushed cheeks, Katara looked around as she wasn't good with accepting praise. Beside her, Ozai handled the rest of the greeting for her. He could clearly see the girl was still very much a girl. Couldn't take a compliment even if her life depended on it. Agni, the girl still had so much growing to do and to think she was about to be crowned Chieftainess.

"Seems our Princess is a bit too humble for compliments. I'll be more than delighted to show you to your chambers." The Second Prince said hospitably.

Yugoda and her assistants had their luggage taken by the Prince's servants as they were prompt to follow him and the Water Princess.

As she walked by his side, leading their guests to their chambers, Katara glanced over at Ozai and then checked behind her to see how closely the women had been walking behind them. When she saw that they weren't much in earshot of them, the princess whispered to the Fire Prince.

"Do you think any of this will work?" She focused her eyes straight ahead.

Glancing down at the girl as he held his hands within his sleeves. "I don't necessarily believe so."

"Then why are we doing this?"

Exhaling loudly, the second prince tilted his head to the side as he continued walking. "Because my brother believes you'll be an excellent mother and he wants grandchildren."

"But what if I can't?"

"Then there's a solution to that."

Scoffing as she narrowed her eyes to the side, "Yes, some other woman has to lay with Lu Ten."

"You should have thought about that before you jumped in front of that dagger." Ozai reminded her.

Katara clenched her fists as she recalled that day. Those Earth Kingdom mercenaries kidnapped and tortured her. And then their prisoners got a hold of her and tortured her too. Ozai came to rescue her and one of the men that was trying to rape her was about to stab him. She saw him coming and wanted to prevent that from happening. Regardless of how many times Ozai told her it was a stupid move, Katara didn't regret it. She'd do it again knowing the consequences. Despite finding out that he hated her most her life, she had loved him all along and wouldn't let harm come to him. Even if he was a fucking asshole.

Arriving at the guest chambers, Ozai had his servants carry their things in and turned to the women. He politely told them that they would begin healing sessions tomorrow. As for today, they were free to settle into their new environment and even explore if they pleased. With that, the women bowed humbly to the Fire Prince and Water Princess.

The doors shut and Katara looked up to Ozai, furrowing her brows. "I did it because I love you and I'd do it again even knowing you hated me."

Before the Fire Prince could respond to her, she stormed off. It seemed they were at odds again. Not that that surprised him. The other night had been very confusing for the girl. It was his fault he'd admit but he was only being honest. Then again, he didn't actually need to tell her that he had only recently stopped tolerating her and had begun to actually care about her. That was a bit unnecessary. And then shortly after that he made things worse and kissed her. As if she wasn't already confused and trying to figure things out, he worsened that confusion and made things worse. Not just for her but himself. He swore not to let himself give in to his urges but that was out the window.

As he watched Katara from afar heading for her chambers, Ozai figured he'd find a way to make it up to her. Prove to her that the past was the past and once again set boundaries between them.

"Seems your father has the support of all his generals on the plan you devised. Looks like a win for you." Ursa approached her husband from behind.

Still keeping his eyes on the young princess, Ozai stroked his beard and nodded his head in acknowledgment of his wife's words.

"Good."

The Fire Princess looked around her husband to see him staring after their Water Tribe guest. She rolled her eyes and hissed in disgust. To actually believe he could be actually thinking of pursuing that poor girl. It sickened her stomach. Ursa shook her head and walked off.

"Hey, mom. Is everything alright?" Zuko ran into his mother as she walked right past him.

Ursa stopped in her stride of disgust and turned to her son, "Do your pretty friend a favor, my son. Keep her away from your father."

Zuko was immediately unnerved. "W-wh-why?"

"Because your father ruins women's lives and he'll ruin her. If you care even slightly about that girl, you'll keep her away from your father. You hear me?"

The firebender swallowed hard and then nodded his head to his mother. Seemed to him something must have happened again and his mother caught wind of it. Zuko suddenly felt extremely uneasy all over again.

…

"Kat! Wait up!" Zuko shouted behind the waterbender as she marched ahead of him, fist balled at her side.

Katara wasn't about to stop or slow down. There was something she needed to do. Something that would redeem her in Ozai's eyes. She needed to prove herself to him. Prove her love. Affection wasn't the way to go about it. The Fire Prince never responded to affection the way most did. But deeds and merits, that sort of thing caught his eyes. If she could just show him in her actions that she loved him when words failed then maybe he'd forget he ever hated her.

"Kat, where are you going?!" The firebender managed to catch up to her.

"I have business to take care of." She told him plainly.

"Like what?" He tried getting her to talk.

 _Like none of your business._ She wanted to say but didn't. She didn't want to take her anger out on Zuko. He hadn't done anything wrong. However; she had something to do and wasting time explaining things to him wasn't going to help. Maybe after she was done, she'd tell but then again, maybe not. What she was about to do was better left not discussed with anyone.

Zuko soon lost pace with her as she hurried on with whatever it was she was about to do. He stopped chasing her and stood idly by as she disappeared down another set of halls. Clearly, she was in no mood to talk. But fortunately, it wasn't his father she was headed to. The complete opposite direction which was good in his book.

"Hey, Zuko, was that Katara just now?" Lu Ten approached the firebender.

Turning to his cousin, "Yeah, but she's a little out of it."

"Your dad have anything to do with it?" The Prince hissed.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Don't know."

"Well, either way, I need you to help me keep them apart. My dad says something's up and your father might be behind it." Lu Ten expressed without hesitation to his cousin.

Fortunately for the two, the matter of the second prince wasn't a hard one to discuss. Both young men were aware of how ambitious and sinister the second prince was. It was undeniable. Zuko may have a underlining love for his father but he wasn't stupid. He had seen the ugliness that was his parents' marriage and learned long ago just how wicked his father could be. Seemed in recent his father was up to no good again but this time, things were different. Zuko could tell whatever his father was planning, it had to be worse than anything he's ever done before.

Deciding since his mother and uncle were on the same page, Zuko agreed to help his cousin. If it meant keeping Katara out of whatever craziness his father was planning, it was fine by him. Besides, with how vulnerable Katara was with everything that had recently happened to her and her tribe, this was for the best.

…

"My love, please come to bed." A woman with long white hair draping down her form as she came up to the side of her husband, who was staring out at the open seas.

The moon kissed woman placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and pressed her forehead to his arm. She could feel the grief in his stature. Feel the weight of despair on his person. The immense pain he was in, it broke her heart as his wife knowing that he beared these feelings himself. She had asked him plenty of nights to share his burden with her. She wanted to help him carry his agony. However; he refused her. Mourning his father was something he said he would do alone until he had his sister to comfort.

"I can't sleep." Sokka said as he furrowed his brows at the waves of the ocean. "Not until I see my sister. I need to know she is well."

Yue nodded her head and sighed, staring out at sea with him. "Tui and La will watch over her."

Sokka pulled away from his wife. "You know I don't believe in that spiritual hocus pocus stuff."

"Your mother was the daughter of a high priest and went on to train to become one. I don't understand how you cannot have faith." Yue folded her arms and looked to her husband with disappointment.

Sighing as he looked up to the moon with deep loathe, "Because, even she was failed by the gods. My mother was a saint, she was faithful and loyal to the gods and they struck her down like vermin in the streets. They made her suffer. Their most loyal subject put to death." Sokka balled his fists and clenched his teeth. "There are no gods and if there are, I don't want them watching over my baby sister after they let our mother and father die."

Yue heard nothing but bitter rage in her husband's voice. He was truly in deep grief. Losing both his parents and burdened with the responsibilities of seeing to it that his sister claimed their family's throne, it was a lot to bear. The Northern Princess only wished to help ease that burden from his shoulders but he, always, didn't wish to share it.

"Prince Sokka, we are two days from the Fire Nation." A crew member of their ship reported from the captain's quarters.

Sokka looked over his shoulder and gave the orders for them to press onward. He knew the concern was for the waterbenders bending the currents nonstop for twelve hours, however; he wanted to get to his sister as soon as possible. Waiting any longer would worsen his mood.

….

Iroh learned the news from his father on the decisions he made regarding the war efforts. He and his men would be sent to the frontline to push the enemy behind their walls and then bring those very walls down. It was a great plan the crown prince believed. However; he felt very strange about it. While visiting the Fire Sages for his morning mass several days ago, the sages told him of dark days being upon them. All his life Iroh had taken religion quite seriously. His mother instilled in him the lessons of Agni and the spirits. It was the foundation of his inner peace. So hearing of this from the sages, the crowned prince took it very seriously.

"Your highness, your son has asked to speak with you." A servant entered his chambers.

Signaling for the servant to send in his son, Iroh sat in front of his fire pit and continued brewing the tea he had made.

"Something bothering you, my son? Usually you wait till I've left my chambers to speak with me." Iroh looked up from his stirring to his son.

Standing in the doorway of his father's chambers, "Grandfather is sending you to war?!" Lu Ten's voice held great concern for his father.

"Yes, it would seem my men and I will be heading out to war in the coming weeks." Iroh sighed but was able to smile. "But I do not fear I won't return. My son needs me at his side when he marries his beautiful bride."

Lu Ten looked at his father and shook his head, "I don't like this. This is nonsense. You are too old father."

"Son," The crown prince snickered. "Do you not know my nickname around here?"

Rolling his eyes as he hissed, "Dragon of the West but that's from years ago, father. You're not at the same level you used to be. Age has caught up to you."

Iroh simply laughed at his son. As much as the young man hated his uncle, he could be just like him at times. Foolishly believing his age had affected his ability to fight. Ha! He could laugh. Even now, Iroh believed he could take his son and younger brother in a sparring match. Maybe he should to prove a point. But another time will come to teach them both a lesson.

Anyways, the crowned prince was fairly confident in himself to be heading out to war. He feared nothing. Especially not death. It was why he had lived so many years to their fullest.

Grabbing the handle to the pot with his bear hands and pouring himself a cup of tea, Iroh poured his son a cup and gestured with his hand for him to come over. Lu Ten nodded his head and came to sit on a cushion across from his father at the fire pit. He looked over the flames to stare with a serious look in his eyes at the old man.

"I went to the sages the other morning. They told me something that has me greatly concerned." Iroh relayed to his son as he handed him his cup.

Lu Ten took the cup from his father, "What did they say?"

"They said dark days are upon us." The crown prince's tone changed in that moment as he gazed blankly into the teacup he held.

"Is that w-"

"No, first drink your tea then ask your question." Iroh told his son as he scowled at him. "I taught you better than to let a good cup go to waste."

The young prince once again nodded to his father and took a few sips of tea. He never understood why tea meant so much to his father but it seemed to be something he's always loved. As he took his last sip, Lu Ten sighed and went on to ask his question once more.

"Is that why you're okay with going to war?" He raised his brow with question.

Iroh smiles softly and nodded, "Yes, my son. It is. If there are dark days to come then I must see to it that they do not arrive."

"But how do you know you going isn't a part of what the sages are saying?! What if you leaving is what causes dark days?! What if you die and that's what they mean?! You're heir to grandfather's throne." Lu Ten was beginning to think too much.

Beyond amused with his son, Iroh drank more of his tea and made an exaggerated sound with his mouth opened wide in delight of his tea. "My son, I do not fear dying. I have lived a bountiful life and if I do die, you are my heir. You'll be next in line. So surely, that is not the issue."

"What if I'm not ready?" The young prince cast his gaze down.

Shaking his head, "No one is completely ready for the responsibilities of the throne. Myself included. However; I do not fear your reign will be a lacking one but a prosperous one. With your beautiful queen at your side, I know the Fire Nation and all its people will experience many years of joy. I do not doubt you. For you are my son. The handsome son my dear late wife gave me." Iroh gaze up at his son lovingly. "You look just like her. Yumi. Agni, she would have loved to have gotten the chance to see the boy she brought into this world. You were her greatest gift, my son."

A sadness fell between the two men at the mention of the deceased woman. Lu Ten had never gotten to meet his mother. She died the minute he was born. For years, Lu Ten believed it was his fault that his mother died. But his father told him otherwise. Yumi, his mother, was a frail woman from the start. A frail woman that gave birth to a strong boy. It took everything she had to pour such strength into her beloved son and when he finally came, she gave him her final breath. It was a gift of life she gave her son and it cost her hers, but Iroh knew she was more than willing to give that said life if it meant their son would lead a glorious life.

As Iroh was once again faced with explaining to his son the ways of life, he saw that he had finally got through to the young man. Standing up to hug his son, the crowned prince shut his eyes and patted him on his back.

"I love you, father." Lu Ten said.

Smiling as he pulled away from him and looked up, "I love you too, my son."

Iroh saw his son out of his chambers and gently closed the door behind him. With a sigh, the old man shook his head and pressed it to the door. _Agni, protect my son while I am not here._ There was more to what the sages had told Iroh. More that concerned the elderly man.

" _Dark days are upon us, your highness. Dark days for the royal family and all closest to it."_

…..

It had to be done. It had to. Enough playing games. Ozai gave her this poison to use. He gave her the tools to her vengeance, she only needed to go and get it. It was time she started becoming a woman and took what she wanted. No more having things handed to her. She needed to take what it was she desired. No more waiting around for it.

As she renewed her resolve, Katara dropped down from the tree branch she had been sitting in most of the day waiting for the cover of night. She pulled her cloak over her head and hurried to the set of shadows along the side of the palace walls. Her destination was the prison tower on the far eastern side of the palace grounds. It was a far ways away and the guards were heavily placed the closer one got to the tower. She'd need to be extra careful.

Sweeping her hand in a circular motion, Katara summoner droplets of water that stuck to the stone ground from the light shower earlier and formed three small spheres of ice. She pressed herself tight against the wall and waited patiently for a pair of guards she had heard walk by her. When the two, engaged in conversation, had their backs to her, she sent the spheres flying into the back of one of the guards' helmets.

"Hey! What was that?!" The one she hit responded and both guards turned around.

Having scurried off in the direction the two were headed, Katara made uses of the guards being distracted and jumped for the branch that hung just low enough for her to reach. As she pulled herself up and maneuvered herself along it, the princess scoped out the perimeter for guards. Once she figured out the number and area they were patrolling, Katara jumped back down and proceeded onward.

Finally making it to the prison tower, the waterbender caught her breath after having to outrun fox-hounds that had caught a whiff of her scent. The guards let them loose in the hopes that they would catch whatever had them losing their cool. Who would have thought she smelled delicious to those drooling hounds?

As Katara recovered herself in the bushes just outside the prison tower, she peeked from them to see her best way of entrance. Her eyes flickered to the tower's gate that was guarded by two heavily armored guards. She have to distract them somehow.

"Your wife still hasn't returned home?" One of the guards asked as the other stared down at a small portrait made of his wife.

Sighing, "Chan, I don't thinks she'll take me back."

"Can't blame her." Chan scoffed as he rolled his shoulders and relaxed his posture. "You did cheat on her with her sister."

"But-"

"Help! Help!" A woman screamed. "Help me!"

The guards quit their talking and lit their fists with flames as they looked out into the darkness of the night. As they searched the nearly pitch black scene, they spotted the woman they heard shouting run across them and stumble right in front of them. She wore a cloak and hood over her head that came down and revealed the Water Princess. They gasped at the sight of her. What was she doing out here at night? And why was she running?

Chan let his flames die out as he approached the princess and tried helping her to her feet.

"Your highness, what is the matter? Why are you here?" He asked.

Grabbing to the upper arms of the guard, Katara fiend panic and terror. "Please, help me! A man- a man was following me and chased me out here! Please, you have to help me!"

"I'll go check things out and make the other guards aware we have a strange person on the grounds. Take the princess inside the tower for now." Chan gave the princess to his partner as he took off into the night.

Now in the hands of the other guard, Katara clung to him and pretended to be incredibly frightened. When he brought her beyond the gates, she was taken up a few steps until they reached what looked like the guards' quarters. The guard helped her to a chair and let her sit there as he looked her over for any injuries.

"Did you see this man's face?" He asked her.

Shaking her head, "He had long hair draping in front of his face. I didn't get a good look at him."

"Do you have any idea why he'd be chasing you?"

Hugging her arms around herself as she gazed over her shoulder, "I don't know. I guess I'm just not very liked around here."

The guard tried reassuring the princess that despite popular opinion, no one should pursue her in the manner she had been. It took a bit more reassurance before she finally calmed herself down. She seemed to be quite convincing. More than she ever expected herself to be. _Wow, I'm really good at this._ She grinned slyly behind the hands she held to her face after her fake demonstration of tears. Thank Tui and La she was able to produce tears with her bending.

"Oh gods, I'm going to get in trouble if I don't return before curfew." Katara sniffled and looked up with renewed panic. "Prince Ozai's going to kill me. I need to go."

Stopping the princess as she got up to take off, "your highness, I can't allow you to go back out there until we find the man that's chasing you."

"Then could you go let him know I'm here?"

The guard wanted nothing to do with going anywhere near the second prince. The man was a twisted bastard but he was powerless to the big sparkly blue eyed princess who gazed up at him. _Agni damn it!_ He hissed mentally.

"Alright, I'll go. Just stay here." He told her.

"Oh thank you so much!" Katara hugged the man and tilted her head up to continue gazing at him with her bright wide eyes. "You're a lifesaver! Thank you!"

 _Agni help me._ Not only was he going to be faced with the wicked second prince but this princess was holding a little too tight to him. Her breast pressing up against his chest plate was hard to not notice from his height as he looked down at her. _Shit!_

Abruptly, the guard pulled away from her and was out the door.

"Don't go anywhere! I'll be right back!"

Poking her head out the doorway, "Of course not! I won't go outside with that scary man on the loose! I'll wait here till you return."

Katara listened patiently for the footsteps of the guard to disappear down the steps before she pulled back into the guards' quarters and immediately took to snooping through the drawers of the desk in the room. She was looking for a map or list. From her experience of locking up prisoners back home. There was either a list or map. A list of prisoners and where they were. Or a map of the prisoners being housed.

Finding a map, the waterbender grinned and hurried out the door to where Princess Ju So was locked away. An upstairs room, high above the ground dungeons. It was a room completely made of wood. There was no knowledge on whether or not Ju So was a bender. So it was a safe bet keeping her away from anything an earthbender could possibly bend to escape.

As she began heading towards the cell where the Earth Kingdom princess was being detained, Katara was careful for other guards that were on patrol in the walls. She managed to evade them and lure the ones she couldn't away. Seemed she had a knack for this sort of thing. She was enjoying herself immensely with this and it would only get better once she got her revenge.

When arriving at the cell door belonging to Ju So, Katara opened her mouth and bended the saliva from her mouth to form into fingernails. She then opened the door with the key granted to her by Ozai and quietly opened the door before quickly slipping in. As soon as she was inside, the sound of chains rattled and Katara caught Ju So by the throat as she used all her force to throw her away from her person.

 _Idiot! Did she really think she could get the upper hand on me like that?!_ Katara was insulted that the woman would forget who she was. She was a navy admiral. Trained for years to handle attacks much worse than the one just demonstrated by the pathetic woman.

Ju So pulled herself into a sitting position on the floor as she glared up at the Water Tribe Princess and snarled.

"What are you doing here?!"

Crossing her arms as she returned the hostile stare, "We have business."

"And what business would a tribal savage like yourself have with me?" Ju So spat.

Katara held her hand up at the woman and let one of her ice nails shootout at her, grazing the side of her face. Ju So hissed and turned her head away, pressing her hand to where she was now bleeding.

"You bitc-"

The Water Princess jumped on top of her and used one hand to choke her into the floor. She gasped and her mouth opened wide, desperately seeking air. However; the waterbender reached into the breast holder underneath her top to pull out a vile. Katara bit the cap off and spit it out to the side as she scowled down at the Earth Kingdom woman.

"You can thank your husband for this! He killed my father!" And with that, Katara poured the content of the vile down Ju So's throat.

When all of it went down her throat, Ju So instantly started choking after the hand on her neck eased off and the Water Princess pulled away, standing over her as she felt she was suffocating.

"You finally did it. What a proud moment." An eerie male voice came from behind them.

Katara whirled around and lunged with her clawed fingers at whoever it was that caught her. However; her wrist was caught and she was slammed into the stone wall. A tall brooding man with a fox mask on loomed over her as she was held against the wall by his arm that was raised above her head.

"What? Going to kill me next?" The masked man's head tilted to the side. "Well sorry but we can't have that, can we? We're on the same side."

Recognizing the voice. Katara's eyes widened, "Oz-"

"Shhh, it's past your bedtime."

"Huh?"

"I'll see you in the morning."

In her state of confusion, Katara's cheeks were squished together for her mouth to open forcibly and a liquid from a vile taken from out of the man's pocket was poured into her mouth. Before she could spit it out, her masked 'ally' covered her mouth and forced her to swallow. She soon felt the heaviness of her eyes and fell forward onto the masked man.

Lifting her to carry over his shoulder, Ozai glanced down at the woman struggling on the floor in agony. Her hand reached out to him as she clawed her own throat looking for relief.

"Hel-help me...pl-plea-please!" Ju So reached up. "I-I I think I'm dying."

There was a momentary pause.

"Good."

And shortly after, Ozai lifted his foot above the woman and stumped her several times before he was sure she was unconscious. Death would catch up with her soon. The poison was already beginning to do its worse.

Carrying the unconscious waterbender back to the guards' quarters, the masked prince laid her down onto the floor and began making the room appear like a scene of an attack. Fortunately, the vile he gave Katara to use on this woman was meant to be lethal. The one he used on her was the one Ling gave him. He was glad he managed to spot her climbing into the tree earlier in order to follow her. Ozai had every intention of cleaning up any traces of her being tied to killing Princess Ju So. He couldn't have her falling out of his father's favor anytime soon.

After creating the illusion that Katara had suffered an attack, Ozai knelt down by the girl and used his thumb to wipe the tear from her eye. He should have been gentler with her. Even with her being conditioned to endure physical pain, it didn't mean she took it with ease. Slamming her into the wall must have caused her a bit of pain. That or knowing it was him under the mask slipping poison into her mouth. But it was no worry of his. When she wakes, she'll know it wasn't his desire to kill her.

…..

"I want every servant in this palace and guard in the prison tower questioned! How is it we have one princess dead and the other unconscious?! I want to get to the bottom of this!" Azulon raged as his flames had practically caused an enormous wave of heat to engulf the throne room. "Now go get me answers before I have you all hung for wasting time! GO!"

The throne room emptied immediately. Not a single person of the Fire Lord's council bothered taking their time out. They wanted to be as far from him as possible. Things were not going too good for the palace and it was only going to get worse if they didn't find the one responsible for last night's event.

"You look awfully calm about this, uncle. What do you think happened?" Lu Ten glanced over at his uncle with scorn. He pinned complete and absolute blame on him for why Katara was found unconscious in the prison tower at the same time Princess Ju So was discovered dead in her cell.

In his usually stoic indifference, Ozai cut his eyes to his moronic nephew and made eye contact with him. He stopped his son, who had been a part of today's morning meeting, and did so himself.

"What do you expect me to do? Panic and allow myself to get all flustered like a woman over something that can't be fixed with such methods? Do you expect me to be like you and piss my trousers like a child that's lost sight of where their mother's gone? Well, I'm sorry I don't live to those expectations you have of me. I clearly have more pressing matters to tend to than exemplifying distress." Ozai shoved his nephew as he towered over him.

Zuko grabbed his father's arm immediately, "Father!"

Yanking his arm from his son, "Let go, Zuko! Clearly, it seems your cousin insists on testing my patience this morning."

Lu Ten scowled and tried shoving back but it was a laughable attempt. Even Ozai could barely keep himself from chuckling.

"What?" His dark brow rose. "Think you can outmatched me, boy? Well guess again." He barked in laughter.

"Bastard! It's your fault for what happened to Katara! You should have watched her more closely!" The young prince didn't back down.

Grinning wickedly, "Then I'll be sure to keep a close eye on her from now on. Perhaps having her share my chambers would help me better watch her."

Lu Ten's eyes flared up and so did his fists. "Bastard!" He shouted and threw his fist.

The hallway was full of spectators that watched as the two Fire Princes were about to square off against one another. However; not much of a fight took place. Ozai caught the boy's fist and put the flame out with his own bending ability. With his personal flames being much more powerful than his nephew's, he was able to suppress Lu Ten's flames from rekindling.

"Don't challenge what you can't beat, it will be your undoing."

"Father, please stop this." Zuko begged his father as he took his shoulder this time.

Nudging his son's hand away as he furrowed his brows at his nephew, "How about telling your cousin to mind his words with me." Ozai growled.

"As long as you tell your father to keep away from my fiancé! Killing her mother not enough for you, uncle?!"

 _Wrong choice of words, you piece of shit!_

"Father! No!"

Lu Ten was stretched out on the floor when guards and his father showed up. Zuko had yanked his father away from his cousin in the hopes to prevent the situation from getting any worse than it had already become.

"What is this?!" Iroh appeared for the first time furious as he saw his son on the ground with a bruise to his face.

"Teach that boy of yours some manners." Ozai hissed and once again relinquish himself from his son's grasp.

As the second prince stormed off, Zuko stayed behind to help his uncle and cousin.

"I'm sorry for that." The firebender stayed as he helped his uncle pull Lu Ten from the floor. "I'm told Lady Kya is a touchy subject for my dad. Not even my mother is allowed to speak of her."

Shaking his head, Iroh signaled for the guards to assist as well. He didn't give a damn what his son said that might have triggered his brother. Ozai knew better than to put his hands on him. This is what Iroh feared. The warnings of the Fire Sages. Was it possible that his brother was the bearer of dark days to come? Scowling in his wake, _perhaps so._

Iroh didn't like to focus only the negatives of his brother. However; there was little good to Ozai. It hadn't always been that way but in the last ten years, the good in his brother had run low.

As Lu Ten was helped by the guards to his chambers, Iroh stayed behind to speak with his nephew, wanting to know all the details of what took place. And from what Zuko told him, it appeared to the crowned prince that his brother instigated it. Making such a remark about Princess Katara. Though he wouldn't excuse his son for the return remark.

"Your cousin shouldn't have said that to your father."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah, well Lady Kya was sorta important to dad, I guess."

Sighing as he stroked his beard with shut eyes, "Lady Kya was more than important to your father, Zuko. She was his wife."

"Huh?!"

"Lady Kya was your father's wife before your mother came along." Iroh figured from his nephew's response that the boy must have never been told the truth about Kya. "Come, I'll tell you a story about your father I'm sure you won't believe."

….

"Poison?!" Katara glared up at Ozai as he sat at her bedside after Yugoda and her assistants took care to heal the poison from her body. "Really?! You poisoned me?! For what, Ozai?! What could possibly be the reason for that?!"

Rolling his eyes as he was already annoyed with the day, Ozai leaned back in the chair he brought up to her bedside and cocked his head to the side. He went onto explain his reason. A reason only he seemed to understand because Katara's lips were still turned up in a snarl. He didn't understand why she was angry after him telling her he was covering for her. She should be grateful and yet, she was anything but. The nerve of this girl.

"You wouldn't have had to do that had you not pushed me to kill her in the first place!" Katara yelled.

"Quiet yourself!" He hissed at her. "And I was giving you what you wanted."

"What you wanted, Ozai! You wanted her dead! And you used me!"

"Her husband killed your father."

"Then why not kill him?! Why kill her?!"

A silent pause came.

"Why did you do it if you didn't want to?" Ozai wanted to know. If she felt this way about it, why would she go through with it.

Katara's expression softened up but her brows were still furrowed. She was frustrated. Frustrated with him. Frustrated with herself. Frustrated with this whole damn situation. Why did she do it? Because she knew he wanted her to do it. She knew he wanted it and she did it. Simple? No. It wasn't. She gave him what he wanted because she was in love with him. Because she had loved him all her life. The man who loved her mother. Who watched over her even when the very sight of her reminded him of betrayal. Katara loved him. But there would be very little she could do to show him. If her hand wasn't already promised, then she'd show him in other ways. But this, this was all she could do. Give him the things he wanted.

Sighing, Katara looked away from the second prince. "I love you."

"That's absurd."

"It's not!" Her eyes were back on him and she practically leapt from her sheets, kneeling in front of him on her bed. "I love you and I don't know any other way to show you! I killed her for you! You wanted her dead, so she's dead!"

Ozai stood up from his chair and caught the girl by her jaws. "Keep saying you love me and I'll turn you into one of my whores."

"But I do." Katara sniffled as her eyes watered. "I do love you."

Throwing her back with his hand, Ozai eyed her as she squirmed to get back up and close her robe that opened. He found himself annoyed with her telling him she loved him. One, she was only just a girl, what did she know about loving someone? Two, she didn't seemed to care if her feelings were reciprocated. And three, she wasn't looking to sleep with him? So what the hell did she want him to do with that sort of information?

Sitting up on her side, Katara held her robe close as she stared hard into Ozai's piercing gaze. She didn't know why it hurt seeing his uncaring eyes. Well maybe she did but she told herself she shouldn't care if he returned her feelings. Sure, she knew he was attracted to her but that was all she knew. He wanted her physically like he did with other women. It was why she wouldn't seek an affair with him. He didn't love her and so, betraying Lu Ten for him wasn't worth it if the relationship was once again one sided.

The girl looked away from the golden gaze and sighed as she hung her head. "I have a meeting today with General Hong, war planning with your father, training with my troops, lessons with Consort Hua, and healing sessions with Yugoda. Lu Ten wants me to move to his domain. I don't have the time to move my things myself. I'm busy. But could you have the serv-"

"No." Ozai flat out said as he turned for the door of her bedroom chambers. "You'll stay here till your wedding day."

The door slammed behind him as he left, leaving Katara clenching the sheets with her fists. For the time being, she feared, she belonged to him. Until she is handed over to Lu Ten, she belonged to Ozai. Just like everyone else here in this domain, Katara felt like an object of use to the second prince.

"Hey, dad, can we tal-"

"Not now. I have things to tend to." Ozai pushed past his son.

Zuko stood outside of Katara's chambers furrowing his brows at his father, who just left from there. His mother's words played in his head as well as what Iroh told him. He looked away and knocked on the doors of his friend's chambers. It was a few moments before the door opened to reveal the Water Princess in her night robe with teary eyes.

"Zuko?" Katara sniffled with her puffy eyes.

"Kat, is everything alright?" Zuko asked in concern as she let him in and shut the door behind him.

Hugging her arms around her person, Katara nodded. "Yeah, it's just I'm a little afraid. Someone poisoned me and killed Princess Ju So."

"Oh, well don't worry about that, okay? Grandfather is having a personal guard assigned to you. At least until we find who did this."

 _Good luck with that._ Katara said to herself. No way anyone was going to find out the person who killed Ju So was her and the one that poisoned her was Ozai wearing a fox mask. So like him to garb himself in a trickster's mask.

As she stood at the front of her chambers listening to Zuko express his concern for her and her having to reassure him she would be fine, Katara kept feeling worse and worse in the back of her head. The whole thing with Ozai before Zuko showed up. Things had become complicated. Very complicated. While she had romantic feelings for him, her feelings of respect and gratitude outweighed her more passionate feelings. She still revered him as a father-figure. That's what he had been to her. Letting things get out of hand after her engagement party only clouded things up. Maybe if she distanced herself for the time being then maybe things will go back to normal.

Zoning back into her conversation with Zuko, the waterbender cut him off just in the middle of him about to ask her some other question.

"Hey, I need to get out of these walls, Zuko. I need to catch my breath. Will you go into the city with me, tonight?" Katara looked at him as if pleading with him.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Sure but I don't know if that's a good idea with what happened. What if the person who poisoned y-"

"It was me! I killed Ju So! Okay?! Geez! Will you shut up about it!" Katara lost her shit.

Gaping at her, "W-wh-what?"

"I killed that damn bitch, okay?! I did it! And your dad poisoned me afterwards to cover my tracks! Okay?! Got it?! Now will you please go with me into the city tonight, I really need to get out of these palace walls before I go bat shit insane!"

Zuko watched as his spaz of a friend was literally pulling at her hair. Everything she just said to him confused the shit out of him, he didn't know what to say. But he was sure if he went out with her tonight then she'd tell him everything. Looks like his uncle wasn't the only person with a story to tell him.

Nodding his head while his mouth was still opened, Zuko agreed to go with her into the city but of course they would need disguises and a way to get past the guards since they were now on high alert around the palace after last night's ordeal.

 _Maybe sneak out from the food carts from the kitchens?_

…..

A quick meeting was called in order for the royal family last minute after the war meeting. Seems Azulon had private matters to discuss with his family. His second son and daughter in law attended as well as his first son and grandson. The matters concerned them specifically.

"A letter from Prince Sokka has arrived. He's not only on his way to pick up his sister in order to help her secure their father's throne but he requests that we undo her agreement to marry into our household." Azulon stated.

"What?!" Lu Ten threw his fists into the table. "He can't do that! It's already in motion! Katara **will** be my wife!"

Rolling his eyes as he scoffed with his arms folded, "Sit down, boy. You're making a fool of yourself."

"You shut the hell up! I bet this just thrills you, doesn't it?! You sick twisted prick!" Lu Ten shouted at his uncle.

"Lu Ten, stop this." Iroh grabbed his son by his arm. This was not like his son. Speaking to his uncle like this. Things must have truly gotten out of hand between them.

Ozai chuckled as his wife rolled her eyes, "you're one to talk, boy. You beat the girl so much you fell in love with her and then convinced her she felt the same. If that's not twisted, what is?"

"See! I knew it! You want this!" Lu Ten raged and was about to leap across the table at the pointed way his uncle smirked at him. It was fortunate his father was holding him back because every part of him wanted to kill this asshole. Blood or not, his uncle was the scum of the earth.

Still amused by his nephew, "How could I not be happy that a girl who I've considered a daughter no longer has to marry the shit stain of the family?"

"Shit stain of the family?! Really?! You want to go there?!" The young prince barked as his father clung to his arm to keep him from fighting his treacherous uncle.

"Lu Ten, plea-"

"You might have everyone here fooled but I'm not! I know you want Katara for yourself!"

Rolling his eyes, "Want her? That girl does nothing for me."

"You liar! I've seen you watching her! You think no one notices but I do! I bet you picture her naked!"

"Don't need to." Ozai scoffed.

Lu Ten narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, "What the hell does that mean?! What? You've already seen her?"

"Southerners don't have an issue with nudity as much as other cultures. They all bathe together."

"If that's so, tell me, did Lady Kya have the same piercings as Katara?" Lu Ten smirked smugly.

Worser words could not have been said. Ozai zoned out when he had a blind fit of rage come over him and in an instance, his fist was planted in his nephew's face. He tackled the boy to the ground as he leapt over the table between them and began pounding Lu Ten in the face. Wanting to kill him in that very instant.

"OZAI! STOP IT!" Ursa yelled as she tried grabbing her husband's throwing arm. Iroh tried as well to stop his brother while Azulon sat watching with much indifference.

"Get off my son, Ozai!" Iroh yelled.

"You little punk! You took advantage of her!" Ozai growled.

Managing to smile threw the pain, "Mad I beat you to the punch? Sorry, but I can't say I regret getting her underneath me."

The second prince knocked the moron out with one last fist to the head. Ursa screamed as Iroh clocked his brother in the head with a family vase. As precious as it was meant to be, saving his son was more valuable. Ozai fell to the side and went unconscious as his brother hit him once again in the back of the head.

With his son and grandson out cold, Azulon sighed and finally spoke. "Lu Ten will marry of the Northern Royal family. His new fiancé will arrive with Prince Sokka. Anyone that has a problem with that can get thrown in a holding cell with those two idiots."

…..

Katara was in the middle of a training session with her troops doing joint workout routines with General Hong's men when a messenger from the palace showed up with news. Her engagement to Prince Lu Ten was called off. Her brother's doing. Seems Sokka didn't want her marrying into the Fire Nation royal family and offered up Yue's cousin who held the title of a princess.

This news left Katara in utter shock as she fell on her knees dumbfounded. Everyone expressed some feeling of pity for the princess but when she broke into a maddening laughter, they became concerned. What the hell was her problem?

The joint training was wrapped up a few minutes after she got over her fit and Katara took off to return to her chambers. When she got there Consort Hua was there for her lessons but that sort of thing no longer mattered, so Katara sent her away. Yugoda and her assistant healers came by for healing lessons and Katara shooed then away too. There was no rush to heal her dead womb. With her recently renewed status of being single, no seed needed to be planted there. She could remain barren a bit longer.

Getting to her bedroom, the Water Princess stripped out of her clothes immediately and ran herself some bath water. Tonight, she was going to go out with Zuko and get drunk out of her mind, and forget everything. Everything.

When Zuko arrived at her chamber doors, Katara was already dressed in her disguise. Hair freely flowing down her back as she was clad in a casual Fire Nation crop top and long skirt. She also wore a cloak and pulled the hood over her head. She was ready to have some fun.

Taking her hand, Zuko pulled Katara along with him and to where they could sneak out of the palace walls into the city. It didn't take much effort getting out. Surprised by his speed and agility, Katara watched her firebending friend get on top of the roof with no problem. He offered his hand to her to help her up. She took his hand and up she went. Pulled with ease onto the rooftop with him. For a moment Katara gazed in Zuko's eyes and then smiled. This felt like old times. This felt like the time of their youth in the ice palace when she first met Zuko.

~ _Ten Year's ago~_

"Daddy! Daddy! Is Prince Ozai coming today?!" Katara swung on her father's arm as they stood in the great ice chambers awaiting their foreign guests.

Standing with them was her grandmother and older brother, who was rolling his eyes. Her grandmother chuckled at her excitement. It had been a little over a year since her mother died. Up until today, the little princess had been grey and somber. It was pleasant to see the little girl brighten up.

As the royal family of the Water Tribe waited in the iced corridors, Hakoda gazed over at the snow falling onto the courtyard.

"Daddy! Look! It's sut! They're here!" Katara took off from her father and ran towards the staircase leading down to the main entrance.

"Katara!"

The Water Princess ignored her father calling after her. She was too preoccupied with wanting to see the Fire Prince. He was finally coming back. It had been the hardest thing for her to believe when he promised he would come back. But he was actually back. He really came back.

Racing down the stairs, Katara nearly tripped when she reached the final steps. Her heart was racing. She was finally going to see him again. When she arrived at the grand doors of the palace gates.

"Open the gates! Now!" She ordered the guards.

The palace guards nodded their heads and proceeded to open the gates.

"As you wish, your highness." They said in unison.

As the grand doors begun to open, Katara bounced up and down as she watched each inch of the doors be opened. Her hands clapped as if to help speed things along. She was truly excited. And in seconds, her big blue eyes grew wider with thrill upon seeing the Fire Prince standing on the other side in his black fur cloak and long jet black hair.

Katara ran through the cracks of the opening gates shouting the name of the man she befriended but as she did, her small feet came to a sudden halt. The excitement melted from her face and her rosy cheeks fell flat. Blue eyes shifted from the prince she had been dying to see to the three accompanying him.

One of them she recognized from when the Fire Prince first arrived. She had never approached him in those days. He wore a mean scowl and her mother warned her to stay away from him. It was a woman. A woman with a matching flame crown in her topknot. The woman had followed behind him with her head low in the beginning. She left shortly after her mother was discovered ill while the Fire Prince stayed. Was she his wife? And if so, were the two children standing with them theirs?

"Ozai…" Katara said in a small voice. "Why'd you bring these people?"

"Kat-"

"You said you were coming back! You didn't say you'd bring back stupid dumb people with you! I wanted you to myself!" The little waterbender threw a fit and pouted, her balled fists thrown to her side causing the icy ground to shake beneath them.

Ozai scowled at the little girl and reprimanded her, telling her to apologize. However; the damage had been done and she had already made an enemy. Hugging her father's leg was Azula. She glared at the waterbender that dare call her stupid and think she had a right to her father.

Having been forced to apologize, Katara glared at the ground and did so, insincerely. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The boy with his hair pulled back in a topknot smiled at her and reached out his hand. "I'm Zuko."

Glancing up at Ozai, she was still receiving a reprimanding look.

Pouting, "I'm Princess Katara." She crossed her arms and looked away from the boy.

Zuko didn't seem all that offended by her rudeness. In truth, she reminded him of his sister but a less scary version.

"Now, introduce yourself." Ozai pushed his daughter from behind his leg towards Katara.

Equally unhappy with this greeting, Azula looked the Water girl up and down before pointing her nose up and away from her with her arms also crossed. "I'm Azula."

"Hi." Katara replied flatly.

"Katara! There you are! You shouldn't run away like that!" Hakoda panted as he caught up to his daughter.

Katara turned around to see her father approaching and ran to him, "Daddy, Prince Ozai brought a bunch of dumb people with him! Tell them to leave! He can stay but they can't!"

"Katara!" Hakoda barked at his daughter as he quickly apologized to Ozai and Ursa.

Shaking his head, "You still haven't taught that girl any manners. She's worse than her mother."

Cringing at the thought of his daughter being worse than his late wife, "Tui and La no. I wouldn't be able to handle that. You know that was your expertise."

Eyeing Katara, "Yes, fortunately Kya thought a head." Ozai was truly displeased with the girl's blatant rudeness. No wonder Kya asked him to look after the girl.

"Alright, well you all come in. The winter storm should be rolling in soon. Let's get you all warm." Hakoda took his daughter's hand and kindly showed Ozai and his family in.

Walking closely to his parents and sister, Zuko couldn't take his eyes off the Water Princess. Her long single braid swinging left and right down her back as she walked with her hand being held by her father.

Azula noticed this and nudged her brother in the side, "Don't get all googly eyed. Mom says these people are nothing but trouble."

Scowling at his annoying little sister, "Mom didn't say that! And I'm not googly eyed!"

Smirking, "Oh yeah? Then why you keep looking at her?"

"Because!" Zuko's cheeks reddened as he became defensive. "She looks like a really cool person to be friends with!"

Rolling her eyes, "Sure, Zuzu. Whatever you say."

"You two hurry along or you'll get lost." Their father called them from behind and they both went rushing up to him when they realized how far behind they had gotten.

As they caught up, Zuko was once again staring at the Princess as she skipped while holding her father's hand. She really was pretty. The prettiest girl he had ever seen. Hopefully, they could became good friends.

…..

A/N:

About to skip down memory lane in the next chapter. Let's find out about Katara and Zuko's friendship over the years! And Sokka and Yue will be re-entering the story now!

Thanks for reading and let me know how you liked this chapter!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N:

Guess who's back?! Me! Please enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it!

Chapter 18:

"Oh really, waterbender?! You think you can hang?!" An old rubbish man bellowed as he sat on a stool beside Katara, staring her down with several shots of fire whiskey between them.

Nodding her head with a deviant smile on her face, Katara raised her shot glass to the man and all the onlookers of the bar cheered. Zuko stood beside her and cheered her on as he and a bar pal were shoulder to shoulder with large glasses of ale in their hands. They rooted for the Water woman as she took on the lower district's biggest alcoholic. It was common knowledge that waterbenders couldn't hold their liquor but Katara wanted to prove em all wrong. She was the underdog of this fight. And who doesn't love an underdog?

When the bartender gave his signal the two took their shots and raced against one another to see who could drink the most and the fastest. About several minutes in and bets were being made, people of the bar were all rowdy, and the two contenders were neck and neck. Neither of them looked like they were going down. Zuko freaked as Katara was practically on the same level of this drunk. He had his ale refilled and drank more than he should have. Couldn't let Kat have all the fun.

Though putting up a good fight, her best fight, Katara was no match for the town drunk. She couldn't hope to defeat a man that drinks booze like it was water. However; he patted her back and rounded his arm on her shoulders, turning to his bar crew and getting them to cheer for her. She had earn his respect.

"Some guts you got there, gurly. No ones ever come close to beatin' me. Gotta say ye had me for my money a few times." The drunk said.

Wasted beyond belief, Katara said a bunch of words that made absolutely no sense to anyone but everyone cheered with her when she raised her last shot glass up and drank it. Despite knowing a massive headache would plague her in the morning, she was having the time of her life right now. Not a damn thing mattered to her at the moment. Not a damn thing.

"Kat, w-we-we should get b-back...its past midnight." Zuko slurred as he threw his arm around her as they stood outside the bar to get some air.

The princess mumbled something back to him and they swayed off into the night of the city. Reaching the palace gates, the two realized they wouldn't be able to get in the way they got out due to their current state of impairment. And they couldn't get in through the gates without revealing they had snuck out. It was a great dilemma. But not great enough to keep them from thinking up an idea. A shabby inn near the bar had some vacancy. They figured getting some sleep and recovering from the amount of alcohol they ingested would do them some good.

Having got the keys to their room, the two stumbled and collapsed on the single full-size bed in the room. Katara squirmed around as Zuko laid with his arm over his head, breathing out of his mouth. She decided to curl up on him and lay her head on his chest.

They were both quiet as they fell into deep thought. Seemed the booze could only erase some of their memories at the moment.

"I killed Princess Ju So because your father wanted me to." Katara said as it came to her thoughts an hour after sitting in silence. "I didn't want to kill her. Not like that, at least. But I did it anyway...because your father wanted that for whatever reason."

"You care about my dad because of your mother? Because they were married?" Zuko asked as he looked over at her.

Spacing out up at the ceiling, "So you know?"

Zuko sighed as he went back to covering his face with his arm. "I only just found out."

"Our parents were married a long time ago and were as such when my mother died. Your father was there till her last breath and I saw him weeping over my mother's lifeless body. She made him promise to look after me, she was afraid for me, that bad things would happen to me. So he's been watching over me all this time because of her." A tear shedded in her eyes. "He made sure I wouldn't turn out like her, not because he cared about me, I only just discovered he hated me until recently, but he did it because he loved my mother and he still does."

"At least your mother was loved by him. My dad hates my mother." Zuko said with disdain.

Shutting her eyes as a few more tears fell, "Your father's Love might have been what killed my mother…" Katara's lip trembled. "He said he cursed her, that the gods would smite her. He said it because she left him and he was hurt because he loved her. Your father killed my mother."

"Kat, I don't thi-"

"No, it's fine." She said sniffling up her tears and taking a deep breath. "I'm just babbling drunkenly. Don't mind me." Katara chuckled to lighten up the mood. "So...I guess we've both been dumped."

Laughing as he shook his head, "In one way or another, I guess so."

"I think I had too many drinks."

"Me too."

The two sighed together.

"Can we do this more often?" Zuko asked Katara.

"Only if we don't get killed by your father." Katara replied as she closed her eyes and snuggled into Zuko.

"Alright, well night."

"Night, Zuko."

The two fell asleep with much on their minds. They knew things were about to change for them. A new chapter in their lives was about to take place and frightened the shit out of them. They really had no clue how things would turn out. But fortunately, they didn't fear much, they had each other. And that made things less scary.

….

~The Past~

"Hey, I'm Zuko." The young boy popped his head into the room he saw the Water Princess wander into.

Breaking her concentration in manipulating the temperature of the water, Katara looked over her shoulder and glared. "I heard you the first time."

Zuko swallowed hard as the girl returned to what she was doing. Whatever that was. He decided he'd get a better look at it. He guessed it had to be some waterbending stuff which interested him, he had never seen a waterbender in action before.

Walking up behind her, Zuko looked over her and tried seeing what she was doing. However; as he did, he found that it was a grave mistake. A tentacle shot out of the water and grabbed him around his ankle, lifting him upside down. He screamed in fright of what was happening. His eyes darted around the room looking for help. He'd use his firebending to evaporate the water but he hadn't gain as much control of his element as it seemed the Water Princess had over hers.

Standing up in her bending form, Katara glared at the gold eyed boy Ozai brought here.

"Wh-why are you doing this?!" Zuko asked hysterically.

Giving him a cold stare, "I'm going to kill you and then your sister." Katara told him.

"WHY?! WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU?!" He screamed.

Bringing another tentacle up to his face, Katara made it slap him repeatedly across the face. "Just shut up and die!" She hissed.

Zuko was slapped over and over again by the tentacle as he hung upside down. It was making him dizzy and lightheaded as all the blood rushed to his head. Katara continued what she considered was killing him until a servant shouted her name to stop her. Several servants hurried in and grabbed the little girl as the others went to help the son of Prince Ozai.

Now standing in her father's office with her arms crossed and a grumpy look on her face, Katara was reprimanded by her father.

"What the hell were you doing, Katara?! You can't just do that to guests!" Hakoda was in utter shock that his daughter claimed to be trying to kill the boy.

Ozai stood stroking his beard, wondering why this sounded so familiar to him. Kya was right about one thing. The girl was just like her. Maybe worse. Kya never professed to be trying to kill him. Yet this little girl didn't have any trouble admitting she wanted his son and daughter dead. And why? Because of jealousy. Agni, he was in for it with this girl. He should have told Kya 'no'. _Hell no._

Glaring off to the side, "It's Ozai's fault, he brought them here with him!"

"What? You wanted me to leave my children?" Ozai raised his brow at the girl.

"And wife!" Katara said.

Hakoda sighed as he held his hand over his face, "Why is he not allowed to bring his family with him?"

"Because they're a distraction. I need Ozai to myself."

It was almost laughable at how serious this girl was. If only she hadn't tried to kill Zuko, they both laugh at her but this girl had problems. Serious ones. Perhaps, Kya was drinking with this one.

Walking up to her, Ozai crouched down and grabbed her by her chubby cheeks. "Try to kill my son again and I'll kill you."

"Hey!" Hakoda didn't take to his friend threatening his daughter.

Eying Ozai with her big blue eyes, "Then tell them to go home!"

"No."

"Do it or I'll drown them in their sleep!"

"That's it." Ozai stood up and grabbed the girl by the back of her sash around her waist and lifted her up.

As the second prince carried her out the room, Hakoda followed behind. He was taking this girl out to teach her a lesson. Kya wanted him to straighten this girl out and he promised he would, so now he had to make good of his word.

Arriving at the infirmary of the palace, Ozai tossed the girl onto the floor as they entered the room his son was being treated in. The boy was awake which was good because Katara was going to apologize. And this time, words were cheap. Her actions would have to be apologetic. Besides, he wasn't about to let his son go through what he went through with her mother. That was just not happening.

When Katara picked herself up from the floor she looked over to Zuko and growled. As soon as she did this, something snapped around her neck. Gasping at the cold metal placed around her neck, the little girl whirled around to look at her father and Ozai with wide eyes

"That stays on until you learn to prove your words through action. You're sorry? Prove it." Ozai said as he pushed past his friend and left the room.

Katara tried using her charm on her dad but he wasn't having it this time. She needed to learn and this was the perfect way for her to. Locking her chi with the silver collar was perhaps a good percussion to keep her from attacking someone else with her bending. And it was a punishment since she used her bending like she used her arms and legs.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but this is for the best." Hakoda said as he turned and left out of the room.

Katara threw a fit where she stood until Zuko climbed out of bed and walked over to her. He tapped her shoulder and she whirled around, about to strike him with her fist. The young boy caught it and forced her hand to flatten out into a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Zuko." He said again.

Cringing as the idiot boy said the same thing again and she had to be nice to him now so Ozai wouldn't be mad at her anymore.

"I'm Katara."

"Nice to meet you."

Lip twitching at the side, _you already met me idiot!_ Katara swallowed hard and nodded her head.

"Wanna go play?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she tried not to show how annoyed she was with this, "Sure."

"Great! Let's go find Azula and see if she wants to play too!"

Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him to go find his sister. She stared at him in the back of his head confused as to why he was being so nice to her after she tried to kill him. Maybe he had problems with his brain or something. Or maybe he had no friends and was desperate. Whatever it was, Katara didn't know how to take his kindness. She still didn't like him and if she was very honest, as soon as this collar was off her, she was going to try and kill him again.

…..

~Present~

Ozai was quietly sharing breakfast with his wife and daughter, whom had just returned back to the palace after spending some time away, when a servant knocked on the dining room panel door and slid it open.

"Your highness, I have troubling news." The servant cowered as she kept her eyes low to the floor.

Waving her chopsticks around as she rolled her eyes, "What? Zuzu, didn't want to welcome me back home?"

"I'm sure he's just tired from all the work he's been doing lately." Ursa responded to her daughter as she picked up her chopped omelet with her chopsticks and placed it in her mouth.

Face buried in the scrolls he needed to read over before the arrival of the Water Prince and the Northern Water Princess. "And seeing as that idiot girl isn't here, I'm assuming she's not waking out of bed either." Ozai brought his cup of tea to his lips.

"No, your highness. It's much worse. Neither are in their beds or chambers. They've gone missing." The servant said urgently.

Ursa dropped her chopsticks and Ozai's teacup was thrown at the servant that quickly took cover.

"Why the hell didn't you just say so?!" The Second Prince was on his feet in a matter of seconds and had grabbed the servant, dragging her out with him. "Go notify the palace guards! I want this whole place flipped upside down and those brats brought to me immediately! Go!"

The Fire Princess sighed and shook her head as she placed it into her hands. Why in Agni's name was Zuko missing too? She understood Katara's absence but her son's? He wasn't the type to go missing. Unless this was like last time and he got kidnapped along with the Water Princess.

Chuckling to herself, Azula barked with a mouth full of food. "That idiot! He's gotten himself involved with Princess iceberg!"

"Azula, please close your mouth." Ursa said as she stared in disgust at her daughter's poor table manners.

Azula stopped and eyed her mother back with callousness, "You're just mad your precious son's chasing water cunt like dad!"

"Watch your mouth, Azula!"

Rolling her eyes, Azula excused herself from the table and left the dining room. She didn't have time for her mother's denial. It was becoming quite pathetic and she didn't have the energy to throw a pity party for her mother.

….

~ _The Past~_

"Hey, Zula! Wanna play with me and Katara? We're gonna go do this thing she calls penguin sledding." Zuko came up to his sister as she laid on her bed twirling her hair in boredom.

Azula gazed past her brother to the blue eyed water brat and rolled her eyes before turning over with her back to them. "Sorry but not interested."

"Come on, Azula. It's not like you have anything better to do." Zuko tried swaying his sister to come with them.

Chuckling darkly to herself as she glanced over her shoulder, "Doing anything is better than hanging around you losers."

"But-"

"Let's go. I don't want to play with her either." Katara said as she turned around and walked out of the guest quarters.

Sighing in defeat, Zuko narrowed his eyes at his sister before he went to catch up with his new friend, or his soon to be friend.

"Like this, okay?" Katara said as she showed her new friend how to settle onto the otter-penguin.

Zuko mimicked her and looked back over to her to see her continuing to show him how this penguin sledding went. When she got the otter-penguin to the edge of the hill, she looked over her shoulder at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Race you to the bottom, Zuko." Katara smirked.

The young boy came up beside her and grinned back. He had this. It couldn't be too hard. They just had to reach the bottom before the other. That's simple. Right?

Not. Katara took off down the hill before him and knocked snow in his face. Zuko groaned at the cold ice flakes hitting his face and hurried after her, yelling a few bad words at her. Words he heard his father use.

Laughing as she slid down the hill with her penguin, the Water Princess grazed one of her hands in the snow and picked up a clump, throwing it at Zuko when he closed up on her. This might not have been the best of ideas because as soon as it struck him, he fell off the penguin and rolled down the hill the rest of the way. Katara stopped her penguin and climbed off it.

"Zuko!" She chased after him as his body collected snow with him and made a ball of snow out of him.

"It was an accident!" Katara yelled as she ran behind Ozai who was carrying his son to the infirmary again.

Shaking his head, Ozai was starting to become growingly frustrated with this girl. While he no longer believed she was trying to killed his son, he figured she would 'accidentally' get him killed.

As they arrived to the infirmary, Hakoda showed up as soon as he heard the news. His daughter had once again sent Ozai's son to the infirmary. He couldn't believe how this was happening again. Only it wasn't Ozai and Kya but Katara and Zuko. Tui and La, he just hoped the two didn't end up leading lives like either of them. That would be terribly horrific.

After having to send his daughter to her chambers and Ozai's son was treated by the healers, Hakoda plopped down into his chair in his office. He rubbed his brows together and poured himself a glass of arctic wine.

Raising the bottle to his friend that lounged on the sofa, "Want a glass?"

Shaking his head, "I've been drinking nothing but that shit since I've been here. I need to cut back."

"I should say the same thing but I've always drank too much." Hakoda said staring into his glass as he sighed. "Kya tried getting me to stop but I've gone back to my old habits with her gone. She really was an amazing woman. I'm sorry."

Ozai held his hands laced together on his chest as he stared up at the icicles that formed on the ceiling. "Sorry for what?"

Sipping his glass, "Sorry for Kya. I know how much you loved her."

The Fire Prince cut his eyes over to the Southern Chieftain, "Did you love her?"

"I wanted to but she wouldn't let me. She kept me at arms length. I figured maybe she was having an affair...come to find out, I was the affair she was having." Hakoda chuckled and poured himself some more wine. "Did she ever say why she left?"

"No."

Laughing, "That's Kya for you."

 _Yeah, I guess._

Ozai went off to his guest rooms to return for the evening when he saw Kya's daughter sitting outside the door with her knees pulled to her chest. He instantly felt annoyed by the sight of her. Why was she so much trouble? And for no damn reason! He hated that Kya made him promise to look after this brat.

Spotting the Fire Prince as he paused in front of her, Katara's bright eyes widened and a smile came to her face as she jumped to her feet.

"Prince Ozai!" She said cheerfully.

Snorting, "What, kid? What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you." She said innocently.

Shaking his head as he went to the doors of his chambers and cracked it opened, "It's late. Go to bed."

"But why?" Katara tilted her head to the side. "You came back...so doesn't that mean y-"

"It doesn't mean shit! Okay, you little brat! It doesn't mean a damn thing! Now will you go before I send you to be with your mother!" Ozai snapped at her.

Flinching back, Katara stared at the Fire Prince with hurt in her eyes at his words. She quickly ran off crying to her chambers.

…..

~Present~

"La, my head is killing me." Katara groaned as she and Zuko left the inn they stayed in.

Blocking the sun from his eyes, "We have to better plan this next time."

"If there'll be a next time. We're so dead." The waterbender winced as she held the side of her head.

The two groaned and moaned their way through the streets, suffering greatly from their hangovers. It was their hope that Ozai didn't yell too loudly at them when they arrive back in the palace but all bets were off. All they could hope for was not getting killed. That's all they asked for.

As they swayed through the districts of the city, heading towards the palace, Zuko noticed a few guards from the palace marching down the street with their weapons drawn. His eyes widened when he saw his father with them. The scowl of a thousand deaths was upon his face and for the first time in his young life, Zuko was afraid for his life.

"Kat, it was nice knowing you." He swallowed hard.

Katara caught sight of the same thing and she immediately felt sick to her stomach. When the guards spotted them and Ozai's eyes landed directly on her, all the alcohol from last night came up on the stone paved streets.

Back in the palace, Ozai had the servants take his son to his rooms to be cleaned and sobered up. As for the Water Princess, he personally would see to it that she was fixed in preparation for her brother's arrival. He was not going to risk the issue of losing this alliance because she wanted to go out drinking last night.

"Make sure you get behind her ears. There's no telling what filth she laid on while staying at an inn in the slums." The Second Prince did not withhold his disdain as he watched his servants scrub the Water Princess in the shower.

Squirming and crying at how painfully these women tried to clean the grime off of her, Katara was able to open her eyes a few times through the soap that was slipping over her face. She saw Ozai standing with his arms crossed, scowling at her. It made her sick to her stomach that he felt obligated to step in as her father's replacement. It was bad enough that he practically played the second dad to her most of her life. And with her father now gone, it was just that much more obvious what his role was to her.

When the servants deemed her clean enough, they rinsed her off and wrapped her in a towel. Katara stumbled over to her bathroom lounge chair and laid herself down of it. She shut her eyes when the servants were dismissed. La, she had an incredibly painful headache.

"Did you sleep with him?" Ozai asked her when the room was cleaned.

Wincing, the Water Princess pushed herself up and turned her head in his directions. "What?" Hoping she heard him wrong.

Stepping around the lounge chair, the second prince crouched down to eye level with her and repeated himself. "Did. You. Sleep. With. Him?"

"Who? Zuko?! Tui and La, no! I'm still a virgin, asshole!" Katara spat as she held her aching head.

Side eying he as he stood back up, "I'm beginning to wonder about that."

"About what?! I am a virgin!"

Ozai wasn't about to have this conversation with her. Whatever she may or may not have done with Lu Ten wasn't his concern. He just needed to be sure she and his son hadn't done anything. As much as he preferred the two together in the beginning, he knew she'd rather be with his nephew. And last thing he wanted was her doing something dumb that she'd regret and mope about. He didn't have time for that. She needed to be presentable for when her brother arrives.

"You need to sober up, your brother is almost here. I don't need him seeing you like this." Ozai said as he grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. "You'll ruin everything we've been planning thus far."

Bringing her into her bedroom, the second prince set her down on her bed and tried getting her to focus on him. Both hands on either sides of her face. "Stay still."

"Huh?" Her brow rose in confusion and then her eyes suddenly widened.

Heat flooded through her body and she felt her head was about to explode. She tried getting Ozai to remove his hands from her but he was much stronger than her. It was a losing fight. Katara was forced to endure this wave of heat that rushed through her. It was agonizing and if not for the throbbing headache and lightheadedness she felt, she'd scream her lungs out.

Finally letting up, Ozai dropped his hands from her face and pushed her backwards into her bed. She flopped back and laid there splayed as he went rummaging through her clothes. He needed to find some tribal clothes. An outfit her father didn't take from her before leaving. _Damn it!_ Why did he always get stuck with cleaning up other people's messes? He'd make the girl pay for this when this was over.

Staring at the canopy of her bed, Katara held her mouth open and allowed her thoughts to register. _I said I was going to distance myself from him. I need to._ Shifting her eyes to the top of her skull to gaze at him upside down, _I need to stay away from him. He doesn't care about me. I'm just a tool to him. Something to be used to advance his purpose._ No matter how much liquor she poured into her system, she couldn't make it hurt less. There would always be a reminder in the back of her head that would tell her the truth that she tried to deny. He promised her mother to look after her. He did so because he loved her mother. Not her. _I have to let you go..._ But how was she going to go about telling him? How would she say goodbye?

Katara wasn't her mother. She wouldn't leave without a proper goodbye. She wouldn't abandon him without stating the reason. Closing her eyes, the waterbender groaned and rolled over on her stomach planting her face down into the sheets.

"Get dressed. I want you by my office in half an hour. We have matters to sort out before your brother arrives." Ozai told her as he tossed her clothes at her.

Sitting up with her eyes barely opened, Katara furrowed her brows at him. "I'm the one who's going to be Chieftainess. You should be kissing up to me." She pouted.

"I believe you and I have enough of that going on between us. Just get ready and get moving. I don't have all day to play games with you."

The door slammed behind him and the waterbender sunk back into bed. _Can I just kill him, please?!_

….

~The Past~

"Hiya, Katara!" Zuko popped his head into her bedroom after the servants showed him where her chambers were.

Curled under her sheets sniffling, Katara told the gold eyed boy to leave her alone.

Walking up to her bed, Zuko pulled the covers from her head and tried beaming at her with his charming smile (says his mother). However; the Water Princess just scowled at him and yank the covers back over her head where she continued sulking. Why was she sad? Was it because of yesterday with the penguin sledding? He didn't know but what he did know was that he wanted her to cheer up so they could play again.

Zuko climbed up onto the princess's bed and wiggled himself under the covers with her.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Leave!" Katara sat up while still under the covers.

Chuckling, Zuko lit a small flame in his hand and made it shape into a small person. "Look, it's you."

The Water Princess suddenly didn't care that he had intruded and was now astonished by the flame in his hand. It was shaped into her. He could even make the flame dance. Her blue eyes widened as she was mesmerized by the gold eyed boy's creation.

*Humming a small tone* Zuko made the flame princess dance and the Water Princess giggle.

"See, you're dancing now."

The two children laughed until Katara took Zuko by his good wrist and yanked them both from under the covers. She then jumped down from her bed and led him with her out her bedroom door. There was somewhere she wanted to take him. Somewhere fun where they can play safely.

Bringing him to the place he had found her yesterday, the Water Princess let go of his hand and immediately started stripping out of her thick fur gown. Zuko's face turn several shades red when he saw the girl pulling her dress off from her head. His nose even begun to bleed a little. However; she wasn't getting naked. Just down to her white bindings.

"This is the indoor oasis. We can play here and not get hurt like last time." She giggled as she attempted to pull his robe open.

The nine year old boy's eyes widened as he pulled away from her. "Hey! What are you doing?!" He asked in a flustered tone.

"Helping you take your clothes off." She giggled. "You can't go swimming with clothes on. You'll get sick, silly!"

Skipping forward, Zuko found himself submerged under the indoor spring water up to his flushed little cheeks as he stared blankly at the Water Princess, who was splashing around in the water carefree. She made a few bubbles and sent them his way. He'd occasionally lift his finger out of the water to pop some of them but he was mostly stationary.

While he wanted badly to play with the girl, he hadn't expected her to want to come to a place like this. Were they even supposed to be here? It was so massive with its glowing purple and blue crystals and the echoing of each splash and noise. It was like a cavern. A massive spring found within a crystal cavern.

It wasn't until the waterbender made another one of her tentacles and slapped him playfully with it that Zuko finally came out of his shell. The little firebender burst the tentacle with his fire evaporating it. The children played and laughed to their hearts' contempt and then found themselves laying on the lounge chairs by the edge of the indoor spring.

Panting as they had exhausted their energy with what little chi they had developed in their very young lives, Zuko and Katara stared up at the ceiling in a daze.

"I'm sorry I got you injured yesterday." Katara said.

Shaking his head as he smiled, "No, it's cool. I had fun."

"But your arm." The Water Princess pushed herself up on her hands and looked over at the boy laying next to her.

Still smiling as he looked over at the soaked Water Princess staring down at him. "It's cool, Kat. I got to have fun which isn't often so really, I wanna say 'thank you'."

Katara stared at the boy with a very confused and yet interested expression. "Huh?" Her Head cocked to the side.

Chuckling as he sat up, " I said 'Thank you'."

"No! Not that. Kat. Who's Kat? I'm Katara." She then spelled it out for him. "K.A.T.A.R.A! Katara! Got it?!"

Zuko stared at her for a brief moment before burst into laughter and falling backwards on his lounge chair while holding his gut and kicking his feet. The Water Princess sort of felt like she was being made fun of. Not only was he calling her a name that wasn't hers, he was laughing at her.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me!" She hit him in the shoulder.

Settling down, Zuko sat back up and wiped the tear from his eye as he focused his attention back on her. "No, Katara. I was giving you a nickname."

"A nickname?"

"Yeah, you know, what friends call each other."

"But why not just call me what everyone else calls me?"

"Cause..then it would be lame." Zuko told her.

"Well you're lame!" Katara said as she crossed her arms and pouted. "Kat isn't even a cool nickname. It sucks."

"Then come up with one for me." He beamed.

Dropping her offended posture, "Hmm, I guess I could call you Sparky cause you're a firebender."

The little firebender winced at the name in dissatisfaction. "Ugh...I don't really like that name."

"Well I don't like Kat but I guess we just have to live with it!" The Water Princess crossed her arms again but this time, she wasn't letting up. Sparky sounded like a really cool name. Besides, it was more creative than Kat. All he did was drop three letters in her name. How lame.

…

~The Present~

A meeting was held in the second Prince's office. One with his wife, brother, nephew, and Princess Katara in attendance. Seemed none of them were pleased with the sudden change in arrangements made by the Water Prince. Even Ursa had an issue with it. The sooner the girl married, the sooner she could stop worrying her husband was going to ruin her.

The four all sat at the long table in Ozai's office, coming up with a counter for Sokka's plan to re-arrange the agreement. However; a point was made, one that Katara put emphasis on.

"I think we're forgetting who the new Chieftain will be." The Water Princess pointed out for the fifth time during this private meeting. "My brother May think he had a say as he is older than me but I'm the one that'll be calling the shots. If I gave my word to marry Lu Ten for the alliance then I will. He can't rebuke that."

Iroh nodded his head in agreement with his, hopefully, future daughter in law. However; even though she was right, there was one problem.

"What if it's not your brother that's calling for this? What if he is only speaking on behalf of the Northern Chieftain?" Ursa asked as she looked to her husband.

Ozai glared down at the map that covered his table. He eyed the place where he sat just above. The Northern Water Tribe.

Furrowing his brows he looked to Katara, "How much influence does the Northern Tribe have on the Southern?"

"A lot." Katara gazed down at where she sat, right over the mapped out areas of the Southern Tribe. "We have two deities. Tui and La. Tui is the ocean and La is the moon. The Southern Tribe is Tui. We represent the ocean. Fierce and submitting to the pull of the moon. The Northern Tribe is La. They represent the moon. Mysterious and always in command of the seas. They lead. We follow. If Chieftain Arnook has decided this, I can't rebel. It would mean a civil war and our tribes do not believe in such conflicts. I would be-"

"Overthrown." Lu Ten finished for her.

The Water Princess looked over to her fiancé, "And hung in front of my people." She breathed out as she gazed at him somberly. "That way no one will dare stand against the union of our tribes."

This now seemed more of a problem. If this was indeed the Northern Chieftain's wish, there was nothing that could be done.

"I'll speak with your brother, myself, Katara. I'll ask him, man to man, if I have his permission to marry you. Hopefully, then if the Northern Chieftain is the one that's decided this, your brother will vouch for us." Lu Ten tried to reassure his fiancé.

However; Katara was a realist. She didn't believe it would be as easy as Lu Ten made it sound. She had met Chieftain Arnook once and he was a stickler for all things remaining in their natural order. The North and South must stay united. In all things they must stand together despite individual desires. If Arnook wanted this to be, she, as the Southern Chieftainess could only follow suit. Besides, the North was like most of the world, no doubt her sex would play a factor in how well or not well the Arnook took her input into consideration. All in all, this was a losing battle. She should just be grateful that Arnook wasn't going to destroy the alliance she was trying to forge with the Fire Nation.

The meeting concluded with nothing figured out and no plan. It was a situation where they'd all have to accept the outcome. Ozai managed to remind everyone how little he had to lose in this. It was clear to everyone that this satisfied him. Lu Ten and Ursa knew he wanted this due to his desire for the girl himself, though he remained in complete denial about it. Iroh assumes his brother was pleased to rain on his son's parade, finding sadistic humor in Lu Ten losing out on the opportunity to marry the love of his life. And Katara knew that with her single status, she would be more vulnerable in the eyes of her caregiver. She didn't doubt he'd use this chance to manipulate her feelings and emotions.

As everyone left out of his office, Ursa walked out with her husband with her hands held together in front of her. She wore a neutral expression as her eyes cut to Ozai. He was of course thinking in that head of his. Coming up with some sort of plan or whatever, she wasn't sure. But she was sure he was thinking. And as her eyes turned to look ahead of her to see the former engaged couple in each other's arms for what could be the last time, she knew he was thinking of _her._

"If Kya could see you now, she'd be disgusted." Ursa said as she minded her pace beside her husband.

Lip turned up in a snarl, "Are you that saddened by your lover that you're considering death?"

"Of course not." Ursa crossed her arms under her breasts and narrowed her eyes. "Why would I?"

Ozai glanced over to her with every bit of loath he had for her, "Speaking Kya's name so loosely in front of me, you must want to die."

Rolling her eyes, "Then kill yourself, Ozai. Lusting after her daughter. You're disgusting."

Halting. Silence. And a brief moment.

"Pray I don't hunt you down when you're finally free of this place. You're making it very hard to not simply kill you."

And with that, Ozai had walked ahead of her. Ursa watched as her husband signaled for the guards to surround the Water Princess as he pulled her from their nephew. She felt a great ping in her chest at the way that girl stared longingly after Lu Ten as Ozai yanked her from him. This isn't what Kya wanted. This isn't a mother's want for her daughter. It hurt seeing yet another one of Kya's children being left in the hands of Ozai. Would she too perish? Ursa prayed not but with how things were going. It was no telling.

…..

~Past~

"And this must be that daughter of yours I hear so much about. The Southern Water Tribe's next Chieftain." King Bumi looked to the Water girl that fearfully stood behind her dad. "She's kinda small, isn't she?"

Hakoda chuckled, "She's only just turned eight." He said as he patted his daughter's head reassuringly. "Katara, greet King Bumi."

The waterbender, frightened of the cock eyed old man with the strange wardrobe, shook her head and made a rude comment about how King Bumi was a weirdo. Her brother, Sokka, laughed and fell on the floor rolling around as his grandmother snatched him up by his ear. Hakoda apologized for his children's rudeness but fortunately, Bumi found nothing wrong with kids being kids. However; he warned the little girl that once she was Chieftainess, he'd be sure to get her back for her comment. Bumi went onto tell Hakoda not to die anytime soon, for what would he do. Store got the girl would be quite harsh. This frightened Katara even more and she pulled away from her father, running away into the halls of the palace of Omashu.

Getting herself lost, the Water Princess nervously looked around trying to find her way back to her father. The summit meetings were about to start. She needed to find him before that. Otherwise, it could be hours before she would be found.

As she cautiously made her way through the corridors and made sure to keep a lookout for the creepy king guy, Katara saw what looked like a red robe passing by. _Fire Nation robes?_ Her eyes perked up. If the Fire Nation people were here then that meant-

"Ozai!" Katara shouted cheerfully as she rounded the corner and saw him with his family.

The Fire Prince paused and sighed as his head dropped. _Agni, not now._ He had hoped he'd get through the first day without having to deal with or see that little runt. But as always, she found him.

Zuko excitedly turned towards the sound of the familiar voice and smiled. "Kat!"

The Water Princess slowed down and looked away from the Fire Prince to his son. "Sparky, you're here too?" She was surprised. Surely, she thought his father wasn't going to bring him around anymore after all the injuries he got from them playing together last year.

"Yeah!" Zuko ran up to his friend.

"Zuko, no running!" His mother scolded him.

"Sorry, mom." He apologized to his mother.

Ursa sent her daughter off to go with them. She wanted Azula to keep an eye on them. As Azula reluctantly did so, the Fire Princess sighed and shook her head as his son went off to play with the Water girl. She hadn't realized the two had become so friendly from meeting last year. Especially when Zuko ended up breaking a new bone everyday. It truly concerned her that her son was running off to play with that girl again. She was a troublesome little girl. A very troublesome one indeed.

"She's a child. Stop glowering." Ozai hissed as he turned back in the direction he was headed.

Turning her lip up in a snarl, "I'm not glowering! I'm just concerned. He's my son. I don't want any harm coming to him."

"It won't." He told her.

And yet, she doubted that somehow. It seemed like her mother, that girl was going to make trouble for her and her family. Ursa tried not to think so cruelly but it couldn't be helped. The parallels between the child and her deceased mother were just too much to ignore. She prayed it wouldn't remain this way. Ursa truly did wish nothing but the best for Kya's daughter, however; she would like the girl to stay away from her family as much as possible. It was as it always had been, Fire and Water never mixed well. And that was something that would never change.

…..

~Present~

Wearing the headdress of her tribe on her head as she was dressed no different from how she was when she arrived in the Fire Nation for the first time, Katara sat kneeling beside Azulon as Ozai stood to the far off corner of the Fire Lord's sitting room. To the opposite side of his brother, Iroh stood with his son just inches from him. They both were dressed for this formal greeting along with the second prince. A meeting of royals was as formal as it got and demanded they all look appropriate for the occasion. Otherwise, it would be disrespectful.

The double doors of the sitting room sprung open and in walked a page boy, who announced the arrival of their guests. Katara felt a faint chill fall over her as she was about to see her brother for the first time in what was nearly six months. She didn't know what she was going to say. About her time spent here. About what she learned of their parents' past. About her wanting to marry Lu Ten. Or the death of their father. It was so much to say. So much to discuss. So many words she needed to relay to him. Sokka was her annoying older brother but he was also her rock. He always had the best advice for her and wanted the best for her. She was so happy to finally see him again, even if the terms in which they were meeting was because of their father's passing.

A group of Northern masked soldiers entered the room first before two veiled maidens followed with a basket of white petals they garnished the floor in as their princess and her husband stepped on them. It was a custom of the Northern Tribe for the royals to never touch the ground of a land that was not their own. When Prince Sokka and his wife, Princess Yue made their appearance into the room, they both stopped a foot in front of the Fire Lord and the future Southern Chieftainess and bowed.

"Your Majesties, Fire Lord Azulon and Chieftainess Katara." Yue said as her lips cracked into a genuine smile.

Sokka rose his head from his bow and looked to his sister. His eyes sweeping over her appearance. Making sure not a single hair was out of place or that any turmoil laid within her gaze. Fortunately, he saw her steady gaze and pampered features. _So she's been alright. Thank Tui and La._ He was relieved.

"My, I'm told of how beautiful the Northern Princess is but I never thought the rumors would be true." Azulon smiled at the silver haired woman. "You are absolutely gorgeous. I must say I am envious, Prince Sokka."

Giggling into her hand with grace, Yue thanked the Fire Lord for his flattery and looked to her sister in law.

"I fear the Southern Chieftainess is much more beautiful than I." Yue said with a sweet smile.

Katara returned the smile but failed to make hers as warm or as genuine. At the moment, the compliment was of little value to her. She wanted to jump straight to the conversation regarding the alliance.

Azulon grinned and glanced over at Katara, "There is no doubt that the Water Tribes have such lovely women and if I were younger, my third wife would be from there." Waving his hands to the two cushions in front of him. "Please, take a seat and let us discuss more pressing matters."

"About time." Sokka said bitterly, not liking this man flirting with his wife.

Katara and Yue eyed him callously for the rude remark but Azulon told both women not to worry, he was not offended.

When everyone was situated, the Fire Lord took a deep breath and exhaled rather loudly as his expression flattened.

"My grandson not good enough for your sister, Prince Sokka?" The tone became quite heavy and thick.

Quickly shaking his head as his eyes widened, "No! No, of course not, your majesty!"

"Then what's the issue, boy? Why are you proposing someone else marry him in your sister's stead?"

Swallowing hard as he pulled on his collar a little and glanced at his sister that seemed to want the same answer, Sokka cleared his throat and proceeded to tell him.

"My sister is already promised, your majesty." Sokka said carefully. "She has been since she was a little girl."

This seemed to be a shock to everyone in the room, especially Katara.

"What?!" The soon to be Chieftainess raised from her seat and looked down at her brother with confusion.

Standing up with her as he wanted to calm her down, "before he changed his mind, dad promised Arnook you'd marry his adoptive son, Hahn."

"Hahn! That asshole?!" She flipped her shit at the mention of the boy that picked on her for being a female warrior when she visited the North.

"Katara, calm down." Sokka tried to ease her. "It's not like it's your fault you don't know. It only got brought up when news that dad died surfaced."

Breathing heavily as she suddenly felt betrayed in a sense by her dead father, Katara looked at her brother with hurt eyes. So from Lu Ten, who had hit her in the beginning, to a guy who was an even bigger asshole. Really?! To hell with that. She wasn't doing this.

"Is this Arnook's command?" She asked with her teeth clenched tight.

Shaking his head, "It's my request."

"Then no." Katara balled her fist as she bit out. "I'm not marrying Hahn. He can marry himself for all I care."

"Katara, think about it!"

"There's no need, my mind's made."

"Kat-"

"My decision is final, Sokka." Katara stared at him with cold eyes of an authoritarian. She didn't want to but she did. Her father taught her to use it whenever her decision making was taken into question. Even if it was against family. No one could be allowed to question her. No one.

The Southern Water Princess left out of the greeting room and Lu Ten followed out behind her. All eyes shifted to Sokka as he stood there in the wake of his sister storming out.

Azulon grinned as he rose from his cushion and placed his hand on the Water Prince's shoulder, "The makings of a great leader. She knows what she wants and no one, not even family will stand in her way. You should be proud."

Furrowing his brows in defeat, "I guess." Sokka sighed.

…

Marching herself off to her chambers, Katara angrily ranted in her head. What did her brother think he was doing showing up with that sort of request?! Wanting her to marry that self-centered asshole Hahn! That jack-off! She much rather die than go through with that. Once was good enough for her that if another pompous ass suitor came along that she devour him whole. She wasn't going through that again. Not with anyone for any reason. Not again!

"Katara!" Lu Ten chased after her as she crossed the small bridge over the grand garden's pond. "Katara, wait up!"

So angry that she blocked out everything, Katara didn't know she was being followed until her arm was grabbed from behind and she was pulled towards the chest of her fiancé. Gazing down at her with sweet caring gold eyes was Lu Ten. It softened the rage inside of her and melted her bitterness. Wiping clean her thoughts of what just took place.

Holding her in his arms, "Katara," stroking the soft curls that were hanging from out of her headdress. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...I am, now." She smiled up at him.

The moon was high and full tonight. She could feel it's pull on her. The night air hugging tight around her as she was held close to the man she could honestly say was in love with her. She say she loved him back but it would be a lie. Truthfully, in her heart, she knew there couldn't be any love for him. At least not in the way he wanted or needed from her. And soon, her eyes grew saddened and full of sorrow. _I don't want it to be true._ She told herself. _I want to love you._ She moved her hands up to his face and cupped both sides. _I will love you._ Even if she had to force herself.

Pulling him to her, Katara captures his lips and entangled her arms around his neck as his arms hung on her waist. She hungrily claimed his lips, pressing herself to him in a desperate attempt to remove all gaps and distance between them. She wanted a closeness with him like no other. Something that would prove that she could love him, that she did love him.

Breaking from the kiss, Lu Ten gaze down at his hazy eyes fiancé and smiled lovingly at her. She caressed his face while her lips remained parted open.

"No one can have me." She said in a hushed voice as her thumb grazed over his lips and plucked at the bottom. "No one but you."

Diving back in for another kiss, Lu Ten removes the headdress from her head and tossed it over the bridge into the pond. He tangled his fingers into her hair as he passionately reigned over her lips and had her pressed into the wooden posts of the bridge.

As she moaned and gasped into the exchange, the Water Princess jumped up and wrapped her legs around Lu Ten's waist. Lifting her against the bridges post, the young prince pulled up her skirt and moved his mouth to her neck. Nipping and biting at it. She raked her nailed into his scalp as a lengthy moan spilled from her parted lips. It was in this moment that she asked him back to her chambers.

Lu Ten didn't give himself a moment to relish in the sweet sound of her words. He simply swept her up in his arms and carried her off to where her chambers resided.

….

~The Past~

Every summer Katara and Sokka were sent to the Western Air Temples. It was their father's way of having them bridge a friendship with other children of families with high statuses. It also allowed them to become more well rounded with those of other cultures. The two had been coming here for years. Learning many things and making plenty of friends. A few friends in particular that they seemed to be incredibly close with.

They called themselves the gaang. A small group of like minded individuals that found they all wanted to travel the world and learn a bundle of different things. They all had their differences themselves and it was the foundation of what made them such an incredible group of kids.

There was Aang, an airbender who's father was in charge of all the air temples. He was a free spirited boy that enjoyed playing various different games and the only person to not nearly get killed from racing Katara down a snowy hill on otter-penguin back. Then there was this girl name Toph. She was an blind earthbender from a prominent family in the Southern Earth Kingdom. And although she was blind, she was far from helpless. If anything, she was quite frightening to deal with when pissed off. And lastly, Suki. A Kyoshi Warrior that could kick any benders ass with just a fan. She was Sokka's crush when he was away from Yue.

But anywho, this summer was a little different. This summer, Katara and Sokka were able to invite Zuko to join them. And let's just say, not everything went smoothly. For the first few weeks, the group didn't really trust Zuko. His father was sort of notorious where they were from. A rather scary guy to people that didn't really know him well. But Katara vouched for Zuko and his father. Though the group knew any friend of Katara's had to be cool, they weren't sure until Zuko showed them all some pretty cool things.

Aang learned a few cool dance moves, the dragon dance, from Zuko. Toph got a sparring buddy that didn't mind getting his ass handed to him. And Suki found someone to actually beat her in weaponry that wasn't trying to flirt with her. Zuko earn his place in the group and he ended up befriending the whole group.

Being happy that her buddy was accepted finally, Katara proposed they all go camping in the forestlands not far from the air temple. Aang's father gave his permission as long as no one mentioned it to their parents about it. Which of course no one was going to say anything. This was supposed to be an epic summer.

Setting up their tents and camp took a few hours. They couldn't quite get the hang of it but eventually they were able to succeed just before the sun fell in the west. When the stars all came out and sparkled in the night sky, the gaang laid on their backs to gaze up at them.

Sokka made a joke about the moon to which only Toph laughed and got him side eyed by everyone in the group. He felt a bit offended that no one else liked his joke and confronted them. Suki pretended that she didn't find the joke slightly funny. Katara told him he wasn't funny while Aang told him to try again next time. But Zuko decided to make things less harsh for the Water Prince and embarrassed himself by telling an equally terrible joke. He was then the target of everyone's judgement but it managed to crack Sokka up which in his book was a win.

"Hey, guys look! It's a shooting star!" Toph yelled as she pointed up.

"Where?! Really?!" Sokka searched the skies for it.

A flat expression was shared by everyone and his sister had to be the one to say it.

"You idiot! Toph's blind!"

"Huh?! Damn it! She gets me every time!" The Water Prince sucked his teeth and pouted.

Toph laughed to herself, "Ah! That never gets old!"

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah, well it's not funny. I had something really cool I wanted to wish on!"

"Like what?" Aang asked curiously.

Gazing up at the stars, "Like marrying a really pretty girl and making my dad proud, ya know? Living the good life." Sokka smiled as he started picturing it all in his head.

Aang grinned and tried thinking of what he wanted. "I want to know what the spirit world looks like."

"Well you could if you know, died." Zuko said nonchalantly.

Whacking him in his shoulder.

"Ow!" He winced.

"Not cool, dude." Toph said.

The firebender rolled his eyes, "I was just saying! Geez! Didn't need to hit me!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Sparky. Now tell us, what would you wish for." The earthbender successfully redirected his attention to what seemed to turn into a group conversation.

Zuko paused and looked back to the stars in the sky to think. What did he want? What could he possibly want that he didn't already have?

"Well.." he started. "I wish my mom could be happy again. I'd like to see her smile more." He told everyone.

Katara and Sokka looked at him with sort of shocked looks. They never thought for one second that the Fire Princess wasn't happy but when Sokka thought about it, she was marry to that grumpy ass Fire Prince Ozai.

"Wow, how cheesy." Toph mocked.

Glaring at the blind girl, "Then what do you wish for? Eyes that work?"

"Ooo! Burn!" Sokka laughed and received a fist to his shoulder by both his sister and Suki.

Toph didn't seem to care about what the firebender had to dish back at her. Her lack of sight was far from an insecurity to her. Sometimes she was rather glad she couldn't see. With all the ugliness she heard was in the world. She was happy she didn't have to see it.

Sighing a long sigh as she put her arms behind her head and kicked her feet up on a makeshift footrest she bended from the earth. "I wish I could become a professional wrestler and kick everyone's ass who dares challenge me."

That somehow didn't surprise anyone.

"What about you, sugar tits? What do you want?" Toph manages to once again catch everyone off guard with her rather unwelcomed nicknames.

"For you to learn some manners." Katara spat at her as she folded her arms.

Chuckling, "You got some nerve miss 'tries to start a fight with anyone that disagrees with her'."

"That's not true!"

The group looked at Katara.

"What?!"

"It's kinda true, Kat."

"Kinda?! More like totally true! She does it to me all the time!"

"Sokka!" Katara snapped at him.

"See what I mean!"

Groaning loudly in frustration, "Fine! Whatever!"

Toph snickered as she got a joy out of making things hard for the waterbender, "So Tell us, sugar 'queen', what's your wish?"

It took the waterbender a moment to get herself together before she could answer the question. But when she was ready to answer, she hadn't really thought of her question. What was it that she wished for? _If it could be anything, what do I want?_

The first thing that popped in her head was maybe to have her mother come back but then again, she had watched her mother die. She didn't want her mom back if it meant that she'd suffer. The next thing was to kiss a boy but did she even like boys? Sure, she was thirteen now but did she even have a crush yet. So then she figured maybe she'd should wish for a crush but that sort of thing didn't really matter to her. But what did she want?

"I want to be a worthy leader. Someone fit to lead my people. I don't want to fail them. An entire country is going to rest on my shoulders and I need-"

"Okay, okay, okay! We get it, Sugar tits." Toph cut Katara off before she could go into one of those long drawn out speeches that puts everyone to sleep. "Geez, gotta give Suki her turn."

Katara threw her hands up. She was seriously wanting to water slap Toph but Zuko was able to calm her down before it got to that.

Whispering as he leaned over to her. "I think your wish will come true. You're gonna be an awesome Chieftainess."

"Thanks, Zuko." She was able to produce a small smile. He always knew how to cheer her up.

"Suki, What do you wish for?" Aang gleefully asked her.

Shoving her fist in Sokka's face, "At the moment, all I wish for is this moron to stop drooling over me."

"I'm not drooling!"

"Are to, idiot!"

"Yeah, you are, snoozle. I can tell by your heartbeat that some serious drooling is going on over there."

While Sokka and Suki went back and forth with Toph's remarks thrown into the mix, Aang tried getting them all to calm down. Zuko shook his head and decided to head off to his tent for the night. Katara followed his lead and went to her tent.

All in all, the summer was great. The best time any of them had and for the next two summers, it had been equally as good if not better.

…

~The Present~

A knock on the door startled the waterbender from her sleep as she sat up abruptly in bed. As the knocking continued, she noticed the naked man beside her, laying with the sheets just over his privates as he laid with his arms splayed above his head. Katara's eyes widened as she thought back to last night and her face immediately turned flush red.

 _Oh my la!_ She placed her hand over her mouth.

The knock continued.

"Katara!" Ozai yelled from the other side as he pounded on the door.

Once again her eyes widened. _Oh shit!_ The Water Princess sprung up from bed and instantly regretted it, wincing as she crippled to her knees. _La damn it!_ Her thighs were sore and aching from her activities last night. Seemed while she may have still had her maidenhead still in tack, her body was in pain from the rough foreplay she engaged in.

"Don't make me unlock this door!" The Second Prince growled from behind the door.

 _La, why are you even here this morning?!_ Katara grabbed the sheets of the bed, exposing her knocked fiancé in the process, and limped to the door. Pulling it up to her breasts, the waterbender reached the doorknob and held it as she sighed heavily.

Cracking the door open, Katara peeked her head out and looked up at Ozai with a forged smile.

"Good morning!" She said all too happily.

Raising his brow while looking down at her, "Morning…" he dragged the word out as he tried reading her.

"Something you need?" Katara asked immediately after and fidgeted a little, shifting her weight awkwardly to lean against the door that was barely opened.

Knowing something was up, Ozai eyed her strangely but went on with why he came here. "You have commitments to tend to. Yugoda wants to start the healing sessions in the morning, Hua will have her lessons shortly after, and General Hong wants you in the barracks before noon to discuss the training regimen you want to work on. Not to mention, your brother is here and is going to want to talk about a few things with you. You shouldn't try sleeping in all morning."

Nodding her head, "Yup, yup, you're right! I'll get washed up and dressed so I can take care of business. Thank you so much, Ozai. I'll get right to it." She said quickly as she tried closing the door.

However; his hand laid on the door, refusing to let her close it. He gave her a knowing look and grinned.

"What are you hiding?" Truly curious to see what she was all flustered about.

Eyes widening even more as she tried closing the door, "Nothing! Just leave! I'm not wearing any clothes!"

"Like I haven't seen you naked a hundred times. Open up." Pushing her out of his way which caused her to stumble on the sheets and fall backwards.

The door opened wide as the second prince stepped in, his eyes roamed around the room for something that was not supposed to be there but found nothing. Nothing that surprised him. He glanced down at the girl as she struggled to stand up and glared at him.

Smirking, Ozai stepped up to her and ran his hand down the bare skin of her arm. "You really shouldn't have to pleasure yourself. That's quite saddening."

Slapping his hand away from her, "Eat a dick, Ozai! I wasn't doing that!" Her face was incredibly red.

"Sure, you weren't." He continued grinning at her. "Just finish up and get ready. You're late."

Katara balled her fist and clenched her teeth as Ozai turned to leave with that sickening grin on his face. Of course, he'd think she was in here fucking herself. Little did he know that wasn't the case.

When she slammed the door behind him, Katara mumbled under her breath a few insults about the man being an invasive perverted asshole. She couldn't believe him barging into her room after she told him to leave. What was she supposed to be hiding anyway? _Wait-_ her eyes widened. _Lu Ten!_

"What the hell was that?!" The waterbender whirled around to see her fiancé with his arms crossed and brows furrowed.

"Uh...umm, it was just Ozai checking on me...he does that sometimes…" she wasn't used to someone listening in on her private conversations with Ozai. While it wasn't much to her, to anyone else, it wasn't really...appropriate and certain things they say to one another gives light to certain events she didn't want anyone finding out about.

Scowling as he clenched his fists, "So he just comes in your room even when you're not dressed and makes statements like that?! And you don't do anything about it?!"

"Lu Ten, please, it's not that seri-"

"It is that serious! I don't like it! And I'm going to deal with this!" Lu Ten push her aside as he grabbed his clothes and left out of her bedroom.

In his wake, Katara felt she could break Ozai's neck next time she sees him. Even when he wasn't trying to, he was ruining things for her. La damn it! If now wasn't a better time to cut ties with him, then when was. She couldn't continue living like this. This unorthodox relationship they had, it was toxic and as much as she knew deep down she loved him, she knew even deeper down that that didn't mean shit. At least not to him.

Today, she'd get on with her appointments but later, she and Ozai would have a lot to discuss. Boundaries needed to be reinforced or they needed to go separate ways.

…..

Stretching his arms as he stood outside his chambers, Zuko yawned and glanced over at where Katara's chambers were. To his surprise, his cousin was leaving from there...with his hair a ruffled mess. There was no doubt Lu Ten had spent the night. He chuckled to himself. _Kat, really must have told her brother to go to hell with changing the marriage agreement._

As he was about to turn around to head to the meeting he was supposed to be attending with his father, Zuko was startled to see his sister was right behind him.

"Shit! Zula, What the hell?!" He went off from her scaring him.

Grinning her sly grin, Azula looked over at their cousin leaving the Water bitch's chambers and back to her brother. "I see Lu Ten finally scored with your water hound."

"That's nothing surprising." Zuko shrugged off as he walked around his sister.

Pivoting, "Don't sound too happy about it, Zuzu."

"Why wouldn't I be? She's my friend and I want her to be happy."

Azula decided to walk along with her brother. Sighing, "You and dad are so much alike. It can be obvious to everyone but you two what it is you both want but you'll still deny it."

Zuko stared in front of him as he continued walking, "And what is it we want, Azula?" He was quite annoyed with his sister's return already. He couldn't wait for her to leave again.

"The same thing." Azula skipped a little with her hands held behind her back.

Rolling his eyes, "And that is?"

"Her." His sister stopped and turned to look across the courtyard.

Zuko turned to look at his sister but when he did, he saw her looking across the courtyard to where Katara was greeting the water healers. His brows furrowed at his sister.

"You're just trying to stir something up."

Shaking her head as she smiled and looked over her shoulder at her big brother, "You and I both know you've always had a crush on Katara. She was the first friend you ever made and the only girl you talked about for years. You still have a thing for her but Mai and her being engaged to Lu Ten blinds you from your true feelings." Azula was now standing directly in front of her brother. "And let's not pretend dad doesn't have an eye on her."

Narrowing his eyes at her, "Why are you saying this? What's the point?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Don't know and frankly, I don't care. I just felt like pointing it out."

"You're such a bitch." Zuko snarled and moved on. He didn't have time for this. His sister was trying to instigate conflict per usual and he wasn't about to fall for it. Even if she had valid points, ones he wasn't going to acknowledge now, he knew his sister was just wanting to create chaos. Anytime she was bored she'd do things like this. Her sick way of being entertained.

…..

~The Past~

It was right before the second prince went absent for two years. Katara had just turned fifteen. She, her brother, and Zuko were just getting back from another summer spent at the Western Air Temple. Due to his father having visited the Southern Water Tribe during that time, Zuko ended up going home with the Water Tribe siblings.

Once there, Katara was unable to spend much time with her fire friend since she had serious training to do. Seemed every year her father loaded more and more responsibilities on her. It was tiring and in a lot of ways, down right unfair. In truth, the Water Princess hated this.

After a long day of waterbending mastery training, council meetings, servicing her community by attending the charity event, combat practice, and sitting through her tutor's lectures, Katara finally returned to the inner sanctum of the palace. She could hear her brother and Zuko wrestling down the hall when she entered her chambers. While she wanted to go hangout with them, her day wasn't over. Her father had summoned her to dine with him and a few honored guests of his. She rather not have dinner with a bunch of old men but that wasn't an option. This like everything else was her duty.

The servants rushed to clean and dress her for dinner. Seems she was running late. As to be expected of someone that had a full schedule. Katara was dressed in a blue dress with white fur coming from the collar and the ends of the long sleeves. A few strands of her hair braided and pulled across her head as a headband while the rest of her wavy locks cascaded down her back. Her makeup was light as it should be for a fifteen year old princess. When finally prepared, the Water Princess was passed over to her guard squad and escorted to the dining hall.

Once arriving there, Katara was greeted by her father, whom smiled at her from his seat at the head of the long table.

"My beautiful daughter, you finally join us." Hakoda gazed up to his daughter.

Katara made her way to her father's side, ignoring the received looks from the old men all sitting at the table chatting to themselves quietly as they eyed her. When she reached her father, he helped her into her seat and leaned towards her to whisper.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I was tired on my way from tutoring." She told him.

"There is no room for excuses, Katara." Hakoda said and pulled away to put back on his hospitable smile and then commenced the dinner.

The Water Princess sat eating her meal in silence while the diplomats and political figures from every nation enjoyed conversing with one another. She listened in on some of their discussions. Everyone here had a motive. Had an angle. It was nothing Katara was unfamiliar with. Since the age of ten, the waterbender has been aware of how dishonest and manipulative politicians were. That was just simply the game of politics. Something she was supposed to be preparing for. Something she wanted no part in.

As she dined quietly to herself, an Earth Kingdom representative decided to call her out of her silence by asking her a question which drew nearly everyone's attention that sat near her.

"Such a lovely young woman. I'm sure you get many admirers." The Bei Seng Sei official said as his snake like eyes looked her over.

Glancing up cautiously from her plate, Katara nervously looked at the man sitting directly across from her. She wasn't sure how to respond. Truth be told, no one ever really approached her outside of political or military matters. And the ones who did, they were all women, maidens she had befriended. Those that weren't maidens or simply keeping it professional were her childhood friends and they were just that, childhood friends. So to be frank, no, she didn't have many admirers let alone one.

Shaking her head as she forced a courteous smile, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but not many admire me outside of my works."

"Ah, how modest a girl you are. Quite a fine trait in a wife." He went on to say.

Hakoda was alerted by this comment and tried redirecting the conversation as his daughter looked away bashfully.

Katara shrunk back into herself as the rest of dinner progressed. No one bothered saying anything to her for the remainder of the dinner. Her father made it clear without really having to say so that he didn't want to discuss the issue of suitors so openly with his daughter not yet of age.

When the evening ended, Katara was escorted back to her chambers by her guard squad. Once again, she could hear her brother and Zuko having a blast while she was stuck with all the boring heavy task of being her father's heir. She sighed as she nearly reached her chambers, however; when passing by the private library, the princess noticed the door was left opened. She stopped her guard squad as she told them she wanted to go check something out. They stood outside as the princess ventured into the private library.

"Anyone here?" She called out as she closed the door behind her.

A book was heard being shut, causing her to jump and whip around quickly as it had come from behind her.

"I'm here." The gold gaze of the Fire Prince fell on her.

Having been caught off guard, Katara had to straighten her nerves out before addressing him. "Prince Ozai, I didn't know you were in here. I thought maybe one of the servants had snuck in again."

"Again?" He raised a brow at her as he pushed past her. "Sounds like you have an insubordination issue that needs to be taken care of."

Grinning as she shook her head, "No, it's fine. Unlike many, I don't mind letting the servants come in here. I just have to make sure no one else spots them."

"How noble of you." Ozai commented in his nonchalant voice before taking a seat by the pillars that overlooked the ocean.

Following him, Katara stood in front of him as he reopened his book and buried his face in it.

"What do you want, girl?" He breathed out as he turned a page.

Giggling awkwardly as she scratched her head, "Ugh, sorry, I was just curious why you weren't at dinner. My father invited you."

"I don't do dinner parties."

"But you were invited?" She was still confused why he'd decline an invitation by her father, his supposed best friend.

Ozai huffed as he lowered the book from his face and eyed the Water Princess that stared at him like she always did with those big eyes of hers.

"Just because you're invited doesn't mean you have to accept the invitation."

"But it's only proper."

"Proper is getting the hell out of my face asking me dumb questions. I came here to not be bothered and yet, look what you're doing. Bothering me." The book went back in his face. "Now, leave before I get any more annoyed."

Katara's posture stiffened as she stood in the wake of his rather crude expression of her presence. It made something tick in her head. Something she was forced to suppress for years due to her having to learn to be more level headed. In other words, something had snapped and so did she.

A water whip snatched the book from the Fire Prince's hands and flung it across the room. His eyes were on her in a heartbeat. However; her eyes were no less menacing than his as she glared at him.

"You can't just talk to me any kind of way!" She yelled at him.

Ozai simply glared at her, "Pick up the book." He told her.

"No! I'm not a la damn servant, you asshole! And I'm tired of you always looking down on me!" Katara continued on ranting.

Sighing as he had to remain calm, "Pick up the book, Katara."

"You pick up the book if you want it so bad!" The waterbender hissed as her hands went to her hips.

The second prince stood up and towered over the little girl and grabbed her by her collar, yanking her to him. He said carefully as he wasn't trying to frighten her too much or accidentally snap her neck.

"I'll say this one more time and in a way you might understand me better." He whispered through his clenched teeth. "Pick the Agni damn book up or else you and I are going to have a serious issue on our hands."

The Water Princess didn't take the threat very well and spit in his face before snarling, "Go fuck yourself!"

In a matter of seconds, Katara was grabbed around her waist and forcefully taken to the library's balcony where she found she was now being lifted over the edge of. Her eyes were wide with fear as the Fire Prince stood by what he said. They now had a serious issue. He held her in a cradling position while holding her over the balcony ledge, gradually letting a finger let go of her.

"Three seconds to get my book off the floor or I'm throwing you off this balcony." He explained the situation to her.

"How can I pick it up from here?!" She became morbidly frantic.

"One."

"Damn it! Put me down so I can get it!"

"Two!" He started letting her slip from his hands.

"Stop! Please! I beg of you! Don't! I'm gonna die from this height!" Katara pleaded with him as her hands clenched his robes in her hand.

"Then you had better figure out how to get my book off the floor."

 _Shit!_ He was insane. She really did need to get the book before he threw her.

"Three." Ozai finally reached the last count and started re-adjusting her in his hold. Lifting her up over his shoulders as he prepared to literally throw her.

Katara acted quickly and bended the water from her waterskin to use to pick the book up. She used her whip to gather it and bring it to her hands.

"HERE! Here's the book!" She waved down in his face just as he lifted her above his head.

A grin tugged at the Fire Prince's lips. "Good girl." He turned around and put her down on her feet. Ozai snatched the book from her trembling hand and patted her head. "Now go run along before I change my mind."

There was no hesitation in the Water Princess as she ran away from the Fire Prince. She was staying the hell away from him. Clearly, he was not in a good mood today.

Running into Zuko on her way back to her chambers, Katara fell onto the floor and scrambled to her feet. He helped her up and noticed the fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Kat?"

"You're dad just tried to kill me!" She told him as she urgently rushed into her chambers and slammed the door shut before locking the door.

….

~The present~

Ozai looked over to his right as his son came to take a seat beside him at the meeting table. He nodded in acknowledgment of the boy before handing a scroll to look over. As his son skimmed over the content, he noticed his eyes widen as he looked back up.

"W-what is this?" Zuko voice trembled.

Grinning as the room filled in, "and here I thought it would please you."

"How?! This is absurd!"

Pressing his finger to his own lip, "Shh, we'll discuss the details in my office afterwards." Ozai turned his attention to his brother who was leading the morning meeting in their father's stead.

Zuko sat there gaping back and forth between his father and the information in the scroll. What the help was his father thinking? To even have such things written on a scroll as physical evidence. It was as he had said, absurd.

After the meeting concluded with his uncle giving his last speech before planning to part tomorrow morning or the frontlines, Ozai took his son by the upper arm and yanked him along to his office. Once there, the second prince shut the doors and locked them.

"Dad…" Zuko started as he looked at him with deeply troubled eyes. "This- this is treason."

"You're wrong, my son. This is how our family secures our safety." Ozai corrected him as he took a seat in his desk's chair and grinned. "It's how your sister will be guaranteed the best suitors, how your mother will get everything she desires, and how you'll get that girlfriend of yours back. Not to mention, one day you'll be Fire Lord."

"But I don't want to!" Zuko yelled at his father. "I don't want any of this! You're asking us to betray our own family!"

"They'd do the same if they could." Ozai narrowed his eyes at his son. "How do you think the crown remains safe in all the years that a single person may reign? They take out those that can challenge them and whether you will or won't won't matter. You're a threat. Your uncle and cousin will no doubt have us eradicated in less than a year after your grandfather dies! You had better believe that."

Zuko stood there utterly baffled and ashamed of what he was hearing. How was this so? How? His father was actually planning this and all while his brother was out fighting the war. This was despicable. As if there weren't any lower his father could go, he had and it utterly frightened him. This side of his father. It terrified Zuko.

Swallowing hard as he had to look away from his father, "Does mother know about this?"

Chuckling darkly, "Of course! And I don't need to tell you that your sister also knows for you to know she's in on this. She's been quite helpful to me over these last few months."

"How long have you been planning this?!" A sudden rage formed in the gut of the young firebender.

The answer came as quite a surprise to Zuko and when he heard it, it made him sick to the pit of his stomach. His father got up from his desk and placed his hand on his back. The feel of his father's hand rubbing his back reassuringly did anything but reassure him. These last few months all came into play and now, he understood why everything had happened the way it had.

Zuko touched the scar on his face and pulled away from his father. "This is your fault." His voice trembled. "You're the reason I got burned! And why Katara and I got kidnapped in the first place! You fixed this whole damn th-"

Shoving his fist into his son's gut, Ozai caught the boy before he could fall on his knees and held him right there.

"Shh, you're going to spoil it. I'll tell you everything once my plan succeeds. For now, hush up and keep quiet or we're all going to die."

….

Unsettled by her lessons with Hua, Katara changed out of her kimono and into her combat attire as she prepared to head to the barracks. She sat on the edge of her bed wrapping her hands and wrists when she heard a knock on her door. Her eyes glimpsed up and then went back to what she was doing. If it was Ozai, she wasn't answering the door. For the time being until she was ready to confront him, she was keeping her distance. However; the door opened and revealed, not Ozai, but her brother.

Once again, her eyes glimpsed up and went right back to tying her hands. "What do you want?" She asked in a controlled tone.

"I wanted to talk." Sokka replied.

Sighing as she paused what she was doing and looked back up, tilting her head to the side. "About what?"

"About last night."

Folding her arms, "Sure, talk away." She told him.

Sokka took a deep breath in as he closed the door and went over to his sister to sit down. He gave himself a moment before he looked in her eyes. What he was about to tell her, he needed her to understand. It wasn't going to be something she wanted to hear and she would likely want to lash out once she heard what he had to say. But he couldn't let her do that. Their lives and others were on the line.

"Katara...there's something dark about mom, dad, and Ozai's past. Something that-"

Rolling her eyes, "I already know. Mom and Ozai were married first and then she moved onto dad. Ozai told me this."

"But did he tell you everything?" Sokka asked as he felt his hands tremble.

"Everything like what?" Katara raised her brow.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sokka took his sister's hands and held them as he turned to face her. "There's a reason dad made you his heir. A reason mom died. And a reason Ozai brought you here."

…..

~The Past~

Ozai knew he should start heading back to the capital. He knew his mistress, Koni, a waterbender from the swamplands, would be missing his company. As if he wasn't already missing hers. It had been long overdue that he had a woman that he actually found himself attracted to.

Anyways, before he could head back, he needed to wrap things up here.

"Your highness, what you're asking is treasonous. You want me to aid you in changing the line of succession." An eerie voice called from under a hooded cloak.

Scoffing as he drew in the reins of his komodo rhino and formed a snarl on his lips, "Don't pretend you're above it. You rather the throne not fall to my spineless brother either."

Smirking, "do you presume to know me, your highness?"

"Like a whore knows her way around the bedroom. Now, will you offer me your aid or not?" Ozai was growing impatient, he really wanted to get back to his mistress and maybe smoke a bit of the opium he had just acquired.

A maniacal laugh erupted from the second Prince's contact, "Of course, I'd be honored to serve our next Fire Lord."

"All I wanted to hear." Ozai pulled his rhino up beside his hooded contact and handed him the written out plans. "We put this into play the start of the new year. I assume you know how to get this job done."

Skimming over the content of the plans, "Of course, your highness."

"Good. I want no failures or it'll be your head, Zhao."

Zhao's eyes shimmered from under his hood as he flashed his fangs, "as you wish, your highness." He bowed his head with his right arm going to his middle.

…..

~ The Present~

The troops of General Hong and her own all bowed respectfully to her as she returned it back. Katara then handed off her staff to the troop standing closest to her. She then made her way into General Hong's office where she handed him in the training regimen that she had designed for their troops.

"It's a shame you'll be leaving us. I had really gotten quite smitten with you." Hong said as he rose from his desk after the Water Princess handed in the plans for the troops in.

Forcing a small smile, "It'll only be a few months. After the coronation, I have to see to it my people get back on their feet."

"Then I'll make sure when you return that our men and women are properly trained and ready for deployment." Hong told her.

Katara left from the barracks without her escorts. It was intentional. She needed some space. Some time to think. Tomorrow, she would be heading home to claim her father's throne and restore the spirits of her people. But before she could do that, there was something she had to do.

A few hours ago, Sokka told her the other half of what happened between their parents and Ozai. It devastated her. But somehow, it didn't surprise her. Ever since coming here, Katara has been learning little by little that he was not the man she grew up believing he was. He was much more crueler and incredibly terrifying. The evil that laid behind his stoic eyes and expression of indifference, it made itself known to her. And she wasn't sure if she should hate him for what he's done or feel sorry for him. If a broken heart could drive a man to this point, his heart must have truly been crushed.

The closer she approached the palace, the more her throat seemed to tighten on her. She couldn't face him. There was too much she needed to think to herself about. Things she needed to sort out before she could bring herself to confront him.

However; the more she thought about it, the more speechless she found herself. There were no words to put to what he had done. No words to express the utter distraught feeling she felt. And so, as Katara made her way to the palace gates and was let in by the guards, she made up her mind. How best to confront Ozai with this information she had obtained. There was only one way.

A light knock on the door granted it to be opened moments later by a shirtless man, who's hair draped down over his muscular torso to his waist. He was holding a glass no doubt filled with some sort of alcohol while steadying a pipe between his lips. A puff of smoke went into her face as he pulled the pipe from his mouth using the same hand that held his glass of liquor.

Katara coughed from the cloud of smoke being blown into her face and tried opening at least one eye in the fog.

"I didn't know I was having a visitor stop by." Ozai said in that nonchalant tone of his as he turned around with his door open, his gesture of inviting her in.

The Water Princess entered and quickly had to cover her mouth and nose from how thick the smoke was inside his chambers.

"Close the door, will ya? You're letting all the smoke out." The Second Prince said from the sitting room where he plopped down onto a sofa and spread his arms out on the back of the sofa.

Holding her sleeve over her face as she entered the sitting room, Katara could feel her eyes watering from the heavy smoke.

Grinning at how puffy her eyes looked surrounded by all the smoke, Ozai sighed and pointed to the closed panel windows. The girl rushed to one of them and opened it, sticking her head out to get a breath of fresh air. She coughed a bit before she finally felt she could breathe.

Behind her, the second prince walked up and closed the panels. "Alright, that's enough. What do you want?" He asked as he stepped back, waiting for her to turn around and face him.

Katara slowly turned around and lifted her eyes to him. The only way to confront Ozai about what he did was… "I just wanted to see you before I leave tomorrow."...was to not confront him about it at all.

"You could have said your farewell in the morning." He said, facing away from her as he went back to his spot on the sofa, propping his leg up on the low table in front of him.

Nodding her head as she paced herself over to where he was and sat down a few inches from him. Her eyes cast low. "Because there's something I need to ask and I need an honest response."

Ozai removed his pipe once again and eyed the girl for a moment, hoping to figure her out. She had been acting strange lately. Distant and surrounded in mystery. He didn't care for it. For years, not once had she ever made herself aloof to him. But it did make him question her suddenly showing up at his door on the eve before her departure home. What did she need to ask or otherwise know?

"When you said that you hated me until recently, what made you change your mind about how you felt?" Katara looked him in his eyes.

The second prince stared at her briefly before snickering, "Don't tell me you're still hung over that."

"I am and I want to know why you no longer feel that way." Her expression flattened.

Looking away from her to his pipe, "You're a smart girl, you figure it out."

"That's not an answer, Ozai. Tell me." Katara was suddenly beginning to get frustrated.

Seeing this, Ozai looked back at her and smirked. His eyes roamed up and down her form as she sat with a fierce look on her face. Bringing his pipe back to his mouth, the second prince looked away and chuckled to himself as he blew out another cloud of smoke.

"Kya wanted me to move on. Told me to love someone else that wasn't her. I told her I'd rather die." Tapping the ashes from his pipe onto the ashtray beside him and then resumed smoking. "I guess I rather not die at all seeing as she got what she wanted. Well…*humoring himself* not quite what she wanted but close enough."

There was very little clarity in his words but Katara was able to understand a little of what he was saying, and it made a world of difference to her when she came to hear his next line of words.

"You're not your mother. You'll never be her. I still don't understand why she would even think you'd end up like her. You're a completely different person. If anything, you're your father's daughter. Everything I couldn't stand about your father is exactly what you are. However; in you, those qualities your father had that made me hate him, they're less annoying."

A brief moment of silence fell before Katara broke it.

"So my mother's wish came true?" She asked in a timid voice.

Sighing, "It would seem so but I wouldn't dwell on it. I'm not who I used to be. Things like that no longer motivate me."

Katara gazed down at her hands that she fidgeted with and let out a deep breath before finding her resolve to look back at him.

"Then before I leave...will you make love to me?"

…

A/N:

I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know whatcha all think!


	20. Chapter 19

A/N:

Guess who's back lovelies!

Chapter 19:

Early the next morning, the Water Princess found herself waking up curled into the arms of the man she had always been in love with. Their naked bodies were entangled as they laid beneath the silk red sheets of his bed. Her lips were pressed to his bicep as his arm hugged her to him. She had never felt so at peace. So able to let go of everything that troubled her. Her sapphire eyes fluttered open and settled on the jet black hair cascading over them.

Katara breathed in his scent and slowly exhaled as she hummed to herself. This was bliss. Utter bliss.

*Flashback Starts*

Ozai puffed a cloud of smoke into her face again but this time, chuckled. "You haven't a clue what you're trying to get yourself into. As much as you like to believe you know me, you don't. I'm not as kind as you may think."

Scuffing as she crossed her arms. "I never took you for kind, Ozai."

"Is that so?" He raised a brow as he smoked his pipe.

Smirking, "You tossed me into a pool of healing water the first time I met you and let's not forget your threat to kidnap me when I accidentally cut your hand in Omashu."

Ozai pretended to not remember but he did. The girl was an absolute runt and needed to be put in her place. He had been increasingly annoyed with her when she was younger and may have been a bit cruel towards her. However; she just kept running back to him like a loyal polar bear dog. If you ask him, he should have been worse to her. Maybe he wouldn't be in this current position.

"But that's besides the point. I don't want to pretend like there's nothing between us." She told him as her gaze dropped from him. "I know you at least look at me differently than before. I'm not a girl to you anymore." _You're still stupid like one._ Ozai wanted to say it to her face but felt she'd be hotheaded enough to lunge at him and he'd be forced to knock her out.

Bending one of his knees to him as he leaned his elbow against it, Ozai stared tiredly at Katara. He listened to her continue to try and convince him that it was no point in returning to how things were because they would never be able to see each other the same after this, which was true. However; he didn't like the risks involved. Not so much for himself but for her. She was playing a dangerous game wanting to be his mistress. Not only was she engaged but she was about to become Chieftainess if the Southern Tribe. If she were to be discovered having an affair it would undoubtedly be her doom. No amount of desire and longing would allow him to put her in that sort of situation.

Done hearing her rant, "None of what you say matters. In the end, it's one sided."

"One sided?" Katara seemed confused. "But you just said that-"

Chuckling darkly, "Surely, you're not entirely an idiot, Katara. Just because a man might whisper sweet nothings to you doesn't mean he has feelings for you."

"So you're saying you were just lying a minute ago?" Her head tilted to the side, hoping to grasp what he was saying.

Ozai smirked as he leaned closer to her and took a lock of her hair with his fingers, twirling the brown strands between them. "You're a beautiful girl, Katara. I dare say more so than your mother. However; there's nothing but lust coming from my end. Only thing I want from you is the same thing I want from any other piece of ass that throws itself at me. If that's something you have no problem with then by all means, I'd gladly take you to bed now."

Standing up abruptly from the sofa, Katara balled her fists and glared at him. "You piece of shit!" She swore.

The second prince grinned smugly as he felt he won the conversation.

However…

"Fine!" The Water Princess shouted at him as she reached for the ties of her gown and pulled it loose. The dress fell on the floor revealing the silk blue undergarments she was wearing underneath. "I don't care what it is you want. You can have it."

Katara started unwrapping her breast bindings, staring Ozai dead in his eyes as he sat back and watched her. As her breast bindings fell to her feet, the second Prince's eyes traveled from her feet up, lingering as they rested on the pierced supple sized breasts. He eventually looked up to her and let his gaze drop briefly back to the area between her legs, suggesting she remove the rest.

"It'll take more than that to seduce me, girl." He chuckled and removed his pipe from his lips. "Show me what you've learned from Madam Hua."

Blushing, Katara realized that she had gotten herself in a weird situation. Here she was topless in front of a man that had been like a father to her, asking him to take her as his mistress and lover. He wanted her to seduce him, as a way of presenting her case to him. Of course, she knew nothing of how to seduce a man. Madam Hua had been teaching her the details of love making and preparing her for when she would fulfill her duties as a wife but seduction was not a part of her teachings. Madam Hua had told her that only harlots and courtesans seduce, but a wife simply asks or awaits her husband. Katara wasn't being taught to be a concubine, she was being taught to be a wife.

Smirking, Ozai placed the pipe down and stood up. He watched the way the waterbender stood with her head bowed as she fidgeted with her fingers. Clearly, him asking her to seduce him made her a bit uneasy. He knew Madam Hua hadn't taught her the ways of seduction. It wasn't something that would be taught to a woman that was to marry. Only women that would be of 'service' to men would be taught something like that.

His hand grazed over her skin as he circled around her, gold eyes lowering as he stopped behind her. "You are, as I said before, even more beautiful than Kya."

Katara jumped a little when his hand grabbed her rear.

"You're softer than her as well." Ozai circled back around her and took her by the chin roughly, squishing her cheeks together. "You're even bolder than her." Shoving her back a little to get one more look of her. "I can't say I'm not imagining taking you right now. However; we know that's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Katara asked meekly.

Reaching down to gather her clothes from the floor, Ozai threw them at her. "Because that's my decision and it's final. Now get dressed. I'll walk you back to your rooms."

After Katara reluctantly put back on her clothes, she let Ozai take her back to her chambers. Upon reaching them, she sighed and looked up at him as she stood in front of her door.

"I know you meant what you said earlier." She looked at him with somber eyes. "My mother got her wish and you love me"

"I'm sure you believe that." He told her dismissively.

Groaning frustratedly, "it's true!"

Ozai narrowed his eyes at the girl as he pushed her up against her door and looked over her. Hand slammed into the wall just above her head, "Even if it is, you can't expect me to sleep with you just because you ask me to. Besides, what would a girl like you know about pleasing a man like me? You might spoil my appetite if you don't give me exactly what I want." He growled at her.

"Then take what you want." Katara pleaded with him. "Please."

Raising his brow at her, "Why- why do you want this?"

"I want you." She told him.

Unsure what to do, Ozai backed off from her and looked at her. Obviously, this wasn't going to just end like this. They'd both go to bed with the possibilities on their mind and quite frankly, he couldn't deal with being plagued from another night of rest. So there was only one thing to do.

Captured in the heated embrace of his strong arms, Katara was whisked away from her chambers and carried to his, where she was immediately brought to his bedroom. She was then tossed onto the enormous bed. Her clothes were stripped from her as her mouth was preoccupied with fending off the lips that tried devouring her. It was when the last remaining piece of clothing on her was tugged at that her hand reached to grab his wrist.

Though, this did little to stop him. Ozai stared her down as he tore her bindings clean off of her. The blue silk fell to the floor and before Katara could try again to slow him down, her ankles were encased in his hold and used to push her legs to her chest. He didn't waste time getting her to clench the sheets above her head while gasping for air.

*Flashback Ends*

Water cascaded down her face and her body as she stood directly under the shower head. The smell of jasmine soaps and honey glazed oils filled her nostrils as she ran the sponge over her tender mocha skin. Her lips parted in a soft moan as the heat embraced her. Katara kept her eyes closed and tried reliving the hours just before waking.

As she felt the goosebumps prickle her skin with thrill, Katara felt a hand slide around her waist to her stomach where the digits of the fingers drug themselves against her wet skin. A moan was elicited from her as she tilted her head back and pressed her body against the one towering over her from behind. The hot steamy water added to her heightened senses as she then felt lips nip at her ear and travel do to her neck and then a kiss to her shoulder as the hand relocated to the heat of her sex.

"I should have taken you sooner." Ozai whispered as his lips pressed to her shoulder.

Reaching her hand back to touch his broad chest, Katara opened her eyes in the steamy shower and a blank gaze was upon her as she kept her eyes forward. "I should have come to you sooner." She replied.

Liking the sound of that, "Mmm, you naughty girl."

*Flashback Starts*

"Be gentle...please." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Raising his brow at her, "You asked me to make love to you not play nice." Ozai then grinned at her wolfishly as he lower his face to her. "Besides, I'm not my nephew that you toy around with. You're not leaving this room the way you came."

Katara looked at him questioningly as if she didn't understand what he meant.

Rolling his eyes, Ozai figures he had better show her than tell her. So before she could form the question on her tongue, a piercing scream drew from her breath as he drove two fingers into her no longer untouched sex. Her back arched and eyes widened as he felt her nails dig into his skin. The second prince couldn't help but laugh maniacally at her contorted face. He said he'd make her pay for giving him trouble and she would. She had the entire night to reimburse him.

*Flashback Ends*

Drying her hair with the towel as she sat on the lounge chair in the bathroom, Katara smiled up at Ozai as he walked past her with his towel draped around his waist.

"Before you start your day, there's a tea you should have." He told her while going to his bathroom sink.

The Water Princess turned to look over her shoulder at him as he picked up his razor and began grooming the hair that had grown out of place overnight. "I don't see why. We both know there's nothing to worry about in that department for me."

Glancing at her in the mirror, Ozai ran the blade of his razor along his cheek. "Better to be safe than sorry."

Katara wrapped her arms around his waist when she came up behind him and grinned at him through the mirror. She pressed her face into his back and sighed, agreeing to take the tea he wanted her to drink.

A knock came to his bathroom door and the both of them looked over.

"Cover your face." He whispered to her.

Katara quickly went and dived into the pool like tub, submerging herself underwater as Ozai went to answer the door.

The second prince opened his bathroom door and saw that his wife was standing on the other side.

"What do you want?" He asked her with a snarl.

Crossing her arms as she glared at him, "Your precious waterbender is missing. She might have snuck out again."

 _The servants went to wake her this early?_ Ozai was surprised that Katara's absence in bed was already discovered. He thought he'd have more time to get her back before anyone noticed.

"Then why the hell are you in my face? Have the guards go out looking for her." He told her as he slammed the door in his wife's face.

Surfacing her head out of the water, Katara raise her brow his way with water just below her eyes before completely merging out.

"What?" He was suddenly annoyed by the look on her face.

Folding her arms over her breasts, "Precious Waterbender?"

"She's mocking me." Ozai growled.

 _Sure._

A servant was ordered to fetch the contraceptive tea by the second prince. Of course, he didn't disclose whom it was for. A consort for all they knew. When he closed his chamber doors after giving the order, Ozai made his way back to his bed room where the young waterbender laid under his sheets with them pulled just below her eyes. He smirked when her blue eyes smiled at him.

"Tell me, girl, when are you returning?" He stalked towards the bed.

The Water Princess turned her head as he was upon her, "When I've fixed the damage done to my tribe."

"Then soon I hope." Ozai lowered himself to the edge of the bed and removed the sheets from her face, taking her by the chin to make her look his way. He could see she was still shy from the night before though not so much that she stopped him from taking the cover completely off of her as he let go of her face.

Casting her gaze down, Katara tried not to be unnerved as Ozai glided his hand along her side. She was only dressed in her undergarments as her clothes had been ruined by last night's activities. His index finger plucked the waistband of her panties and started tugging them down. She grabbed his wrist to stop him. Causing him to look back at her. Her eyes held a strange look in them, one that told him there was something troubling on her mind.

"What is it?" He questioned her.

Letting go of his wrist, "Your whores, will you be using them while I'm gone?"

"Jealous are we?" A malicious grin formed on his face as he slithered his hand up her thigh and gave them a squeeze.

Stopping him again, "I don't want to be played with, Ozai." Katara set her brows and eyed him sternly.

"Then I'll come visit you. Does that make you happy?" Ozai leaned forward and kissed her lips as he once again pursued taking her in his embrace again.

With his third attempt, Katara didn't resist him and pulled him on top of her. "Yes, that makes me very happy."

…..

The palace servants were arranging for the Water Tribe royals' things to be taken to their soon departing ships. As those things were being taken care of, Sokka had a few words with the Fire Lord in regards to the marriage alliance. Seemed this would be later decided when Katara returned. They knew there was much to be done first. The state of the Southern Water Tribe needed to be stabilized and order needed to be restored. However; Azulon had faith in Katara's abilities to take care of things.

Standing beside the Water Prince, the Fire Lord held his hands clasped behind his back while looking out to the grandness of his capital city. "You will act as your sister's sword and shield, I presume."

Scoffing, "Katara is military trained. There's not much for me to do as far as protecting her. She can handle her own."

"That maybe very true but there are certain things she does needs protecting from." Azulon stated as he turned to see his youngest son being escorted by his entourage of servants.

Sokka faced the same direction and suddenly, he understood exactly what the Fire Lord was trying to tell him. "I guess you're right." He hardened his eyes.

Noticing the little less than kind looks he was receiving, Ozai remained unphased. He didn't see why he should be bothered in the first place. While it was unrecognizable, the second prince was in an awfully good mood this morning. Something to do with a very surprising little waterbender.

*Flashback Starts*

Having her long hair wrapped around his hand as he balled it in his fist, Ozai stared down and enjoyed the sight of his new young lover skillfully working her mouth and tongue along his shaft. He watched as she knelt in front of him and nearly choked several times on his girth. Leaving tears to form in her eyebeds while gaze up at him with her lustful blue eyes.

A grin grazed across his lips, "I want you to do something for me, sweetheart."

"Hmm?" Not wanting to talk with her mouth full.

Tightening his hold on her hair. "I want you to swallow every drop." He thrusted into the back of her mouth. "Don't let a single drop go to waste."

And like the good girl she wanted so badly to be, Katara swallowed every drop of his essence. Finding that it made her sick with lust. She took hold on his length and stroked it as he came in her mouth, wanting to milk every last ounce of him out. She wanted to fulfill his every desire. Make him want her again for more later.

Ozai let go of her hair when he finished and shoved her onto the floor. Staring at him with her large eyes and his seed dripping from her lips, the second prince grinned again.

"I said every drop, Katara."

Licking the side of her mouth, the waterbender sent a suggestive smile up at him. "Every drop."

*Flashback Ends*

Sokka side eyed the Fire Prince he had the misfortune of knowing most his life as he awaited his sister and wife to arrive. But as he waited, a few other Fire Nation royals showed up. The crown prince and the prince 'still' engaged to his sister. There, behind them, was his pal, Zuko. The only person he even liked out of the Fire Nation royals. He was sporting a scar now. Not that it looked too bad on him. He always told that hothead to be careful with his flames or he'd burn himself. Looks like he didn't take the advice.

As soon as Zuko came his way, the Water Prince immediately separated himself from the rest of the group to stand with him. "Haven't seen you around in the last two days." Sokka started.

Chuckling as he ran his adjusted the cuffs of his robes, "The first day I was out of it. Me and Katara stuck out into the city to get away from the palace the night before you showed up. We had way too much to drink."

"And you guys didn't wait for me?!" Sokka was jealous that Katara was able to hangout with their friend all this time.

Honestly, if you asked Zuko, there wasn't too much fun going on. He let Sokka know that Katara had had it rough since arriving here. Said it was the best thing that she was leaving. He didn't want to tell him much more than that. Sokka wasn't known for being an understanding brother. Zuko knee not to bring up the kidnapping, the scene outside the engagement party, or the relatively upsettling relationship between Katara and his cousin in the beginning. All he could say was things were a lot more stressful than they may seem.

"So, how's marriage?" Zuko cocked a smirk at his water pal. "I see you didn't marry Suki."

Scoffing as he glared at the firebender, "Suki and I only flirted. It wasn't anything serious."

"Sure, but how do you like being a married man?"

Sokka smiled and noticed his wife being escorted by her entourage that threw petals at her feet for her to walk on. "It's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Zuko looked in the direction his friend was and saw the woman he married. Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe. A silver haired woman with a very slender physique for a tribeswoman. It might have been a Northern thing. She was definitely beautiful. Sokka really had him a beautiful wife like he said he'd have.

Coming up to the two men staring at her, Yue smiled and greeted her husband first with a kiss on the cheek before turning to greet his friend. She stuck her hand out to him and offered a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Northern Princess Yue." She said.

Taking her hand as he was familiar with Water Tribe customs. "It's an honor to meet you, your highness. I'm Zuko."

Yue grinned a looked at her husband briefly, "Oh! You're the Fire Nation boy that had a crush on Katara."

Lu Ten immediately looked over at his cousin and furrowed his brows. That wasn't something he had ever been aware of. Having noticed his nephew's look of disapproval after hearing the Northern Princess bring up the past, Ozai couldn't help but snicker to himself.

Cringing as the princess blurted that out just a little too loudly, "ugh...that was a long time ago."

"Yeah right! Last time you were in the South Pole, you asked me if Katara was seeing anyone." Sokka croaked with laughter.

 _Sokka, shut up!_ Zuko wanted to stick his friend in the face. Agni, he could just feel the eyes of his cousin on him.

However; the staring didn't last long as everyone's attention was directed by the voices of two women bickering. They were both recognizable and as they turned down the next hall, everyone looked at them with raised brows.

"Touch me again and I'll shove your face into a wall!" Katara growled as she side eyed the fire bitch walking all too closely for comfort.

Smirking smugly as she thought about pissing the water bitch off some more, Azula snapped her fingers and a blue flame burst right in front of Katara's face.

Gasping as she hurried to halt before getting burned, the Water Princess's face contorted with anger as she turned her head to scowl at Azula. "You bitch!"

Next thing everyone knew, Katara's fist connected with Azula's jaw causing the firebender to pause before her mischievous grin shifted into a frightful fit of rage. Sokka and Zuko sprung into action when Azula tackled Katara to the ground and the two rolled around punching each other in the face. Iroh looked over at his brother that sighed and looked away.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" The crown prince asked his younger brother.

Scoffing, "If they want to fight, let them."

"But Azula's your daughter!" Lu Ten butted in. "How are you going to just let them go at it?!"

Ozai's eyes fell on his nephew, "Isn't Katara your fiancé? Aren't you going to go stop her? Seems like my son cares a bit more for her than you do."

They all looked over to see Zuko had in fact not gone to stop his sister but instead kicked her off of Katara while pinning her to the ground. Lu Ten glanced up at his uncle and snarled.

When the two girls were finally broken up, Azulon walked up to his granddaughter and struck her across the face before scolding her. He then ordered his guards to escort her back to her chambers and sentenced her to a month of house arrest.

"And you!" The Fire Lord struck Katara as well and scowled at her. "I expect better from you when you return!"

Sokka growled at the sight of his sister being slapped across her face. However; she raised her hand and signaled for her brother to stop.

"Stand down, Sokka! He's right." Katara told him before closing her eyes and bowing her head to the Fire Lord. "Forgive me, your majesty."

Azulon shook his head in disapproval. No, he was not going to Forgive this display of lacking self control. He knew his granddaughter was problematic but for someone who was about to rule a nation, Katara should have responded differently.

"You shame your father, girl." He spat before having the rest of his guards follow him out.

Katara was struck once again but this time by his words. Her brother mumbled something insulting as his wife came over to look her over.

Over to where the three princes stood amongst each other, the tension was high. Specially between the two younger ones. They were close to getting into a fight of their own. Lu Ten felt it was time he finally showed his uncle he wasn't taking anymore bullshit from him. Ozai, on the other hand, wanted terribly to ruin his nephew's day with some rather unsavory news. Though he didn't quite want to throw Katara under the rug to do so.

"I think it's best we leave now before you do something else to cause trouble." Sokka told his sister.

The Water Princess was about to jump down her brother's throat before Yue pulled her husband away and Zuko yanked her along. Another fight was not needed.

As they approached the three princes, Yue gave her sincerest apology on behalf of her sister in law since they all knew she wasn't going to do it. But Iroh chuckled and told her not to worry. The Princess Katara was a fighter. It was in her nature to fight back when provoked. As for Lu Ten he gave little concern for the apology as he was more focused on the fact his cousin was consoling Katara.

"So what was that about?" Lu Ten shoved his cousin away so that he could speak to his fiancé.

Katara looked from where Zuko had been shoved behind her fiancé to her fiancé and raised her brow, "Umm, I was in the middle of talking to Zuko just now."

Sokka wanted to palm his face, his sister was at it for another fight, he could sense it.

"Katara, I just wanted to see that you're okay." Lu Ten smiled a bit weakly as he was confused with the sudden attitude. She hadn't acted this way towards him in quite a while.

Her gaze hardened as she pushed past him and went back to talking with Zuko. Lu Ten turned around to glare with a vicious jealousy at Zuko. Not only was his uncle a problem but now his cousin was. Agni, he was going to have to do something about them both.

"Sorry, Kat." Zuko apologized.

Shaking her head as she smiled at him, "It's fine, Zuko. Only if you come see me soon." She jumped up and swung her arms around his neck.

The firebender hugged her back, laying the side of his face on top of her head as he held her too close for his cousin's liking. But he really didn't care. He knew Lu Ten was irrationally jealous and they were going to have issues as soon as Kat was on her ship headed home. So why give a damn. Katara was his friend first, Lu Ten could literally suck it for all he cared.

Not wanting to be a witness to this, Lu Ten stormed off and his father ran after him.

Moving on to say her goodbyes to Ozai, the Water Princess smirked when she saw him discreetly hold his hand out to her. She took it, of course, and while her brother and sister in law had their final words with Zuko, she walked off with the second prince. He brought her down the steps and to the carriage.

"You punched my daughter." Ozai stated.

Tilting her head to the side and smiling suggestively, "She deserved it."

"Whether she does or doesn't isn't up to you. Now you've lost my father's favor." He wasn't too keen on her getting herself on his father's bad side. Now she was going to face the same kind of treatment as him when she came back.

Setting her brows, "Why should I care? He'll be my equal when I'm back. I'm not yielding to him like the rest of you. He crosses me then the alliance will be as good as over when I'm done with him."

"You shouldn't make idle threats." He warned her.

Shoving her finger in his chest as she narrowed her eyes up at him, "Let him strike me one more time and I. **WILL**. kill. him." She hissed.

Removing her finger from his chest, Ozai bent the finger into her palm. "Get control of your temper. I've warned you before that it will be your undoing."

"Scared I'll get in trouble?" Katara smirked.

Letting his finger slide down the side of her face as he looked to her with mischief in his eyes. "I'm all for you stirring up trouble. I just prefer your pretty little head to be attached to your body."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. I'm touched." Katara feigned being flattered. Of course, she did mean what she said. It was the nicest thing he had said to her.

The two flirted a bit until they had company heading towards them from the steps. Before they could reach them, Ozai pulled from his sleeve a template made of metal. He quickly slid it into her sash.

"Use this when you write me." He told her.

It was a coding device. One that would allow them to have private messages without risking being caught. The template devices only came with two that matched one another. Which meant unless you had the matching device, there was no way of being able to decipher the message. A perfect way to keep their blossoming affair a secret.

"Alright, Katara let's get going. Yugoda and her assistant are waiting for us." Sokka said as he patted his sister's shoulder on the way into the carriage.

Katara stood outside the carriage for a moment more as her sister in law climbed in. She hadn't taken her eyes from Ozai as he backed away to allow his son a final hug goodbye.

"I'll come visit soon." Zuko told her. "I promise."

Smiling as her gaze fell from Ozai. "Just remember to bow next time you see me."

Pulling apart, "Only when people are looking."

Chuckling, "Okay, fair."

The Water Princess was offered a hand by her brother and then helped into the carriage as she took it. Just before the carriage pulled off, she waved her hand to the two, Zuko returned it while his father turned around. She flicked him off which caused Zuko to laugh as well as her brother while Yue shook her head. Of course, she didn't expect Ozai to change much after last night. He would be a jerk like he always was. Only now, she could tolerate it more. She just hoped he made good of his word and came to visit.

…..

The crown prince's domain was full of commotion and servants running from the chambers of his son. Swearing and shouting took place as the sound of objects being thrown alarmed the caretakers of the domain. Iroh hurries Past the servants running in the opposite direction as him. They were all very frightened. Something was not right about what was taking place. It worried the old prince.

Busting into his son's chambers, Iroh looked around to find his son throwing bottles upon bottles of fire whiskey at the walls while swearing at the top of his lungs.

"My son, what has gotten into you?! What are you doing?!" Yelled Iroh.

Growling as he threw one more bottle, "Damn them!" Lu Ten swore. "Damn them both!"

"Who?"

"Ozai and Zuko! Father, they're up to something!" The young prince stated.

Iroh stood there speechless as his son made a quite serious claim. His son went onto tell him all the strange things that had been happening while Princess Katara had been staying here. Ozai had supposedly been barging in on Katara while she was undressed early in the mornings. He seemed to spend time with her during inappropriate times of day. Had an unnatural sense of possessiveness over her. And made rather suggestive remarks at her. Lu Ten expressed his deepest concerns for his fiancé with what she had to endure while here due to his uncle.

Having heard him out, Iroh told his son that he would investigate these allegations of his. If Ozai was behaving inappropriately with the Water Princess then he needed to be dealt with.

"I must prepare to leave myself, Lu Ten. But in the meantime, stay clear of your uncle. The sages have warned me of the dark days, perhaps they come with your uncle's unsavory mention." Iroh looked deeply into his son's eyes. "Keep to yourself, my son. Promise me."

As much as Lu Ten would love to confront his uncle, he knew he couldn't disappoint his father. The man didn't need to worry while he was out fighting on the frontlines. So, the young prince swore to his father that he would keep a distance from his uncle.

Pulling him into an embrace, "I love you, my son. All will be dealt with in due time. I will make your grandfather aware of this."

"I love you too, father." Lu Ten hugged his father goodbye and prayed that he would return.

…

*Flashback Starts*

"It hurts!" Katara clawed her nails into Ozai's arms as she bit his shoulder, wanting him to slow down. But it only encouraged him the more she cried out.

The second prince continued to pierce the core of the young Water Princess as she cried for him to be more gentle. However; her pleads fell on deaf ears. Ozai was enjoying this too much. Having her squirm underneath him while he held both her thighs apart. Tightening his grip on them the harder he thrusted into her. Little by little he could feel her nectar spilling out of her, responding to his less than kind approach of making her his, because that's exactly what this was. He was leaving his mark on her. Making her body all his. Only ever to crave him. And while he knew he was hurting her, he could see a part of her was enjoying this.

Heart pounding in her chest as his lips began nipping at her neck, Katara squeezed her eyes shut as another wave of heat fell over her. She could feel it all rush down to the warmth between her legs, being drawn out by the thick male organ invading her body. It hurt. More than she ever imagined it would. And yet, it was so fitting. She never hoped for this to be painless. Not with him. Even if this hadn't been her first time, she couldn't imagine it hurting less. Not with him. And in an undignified way, she liked this. She liked this side of him. The side of him that was unrelenting and incapable of mercy.

"Keep your legs open." He growled in her ear as he felt her trying to close them on him.

Katara hissed between her teeth when he dug his nails into her thighs and did as he told her.

"Good girl." He purred as he thrusted deeper into her tight little cunt with every intention of getting every bit of satisfaction out of making her squeal. Which she did. He told her she hadn't a clue what she was getting herself into. Now he had to prove it to her.

*Flashback Ends*

Handing in a stack of paperwork to the page boy, Ozai signed his signature on a document asking for consent of the tax increase in the province north of the capital. As he did this, sending the boy on his way, he had the misfortune of seeing his wife enter his office with that bitchy look on her face. Seemed she could never once smile at him. Even in the beginning, she either looked to him with uncertainty, fear, or disdain. Never actually pleased to see him. Though the feeling was mutual.

"What can I do for you, dear?" He asked her as he leaned back in his chair.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Ursa threw something at him which landed on his desk in front of him. He glanced down at what she tossed his way and noticed what they were.

"She was with you this morning, wasn't she?!" The Fire Princess asked him with tears in her eyes. "She was with you all night!"

Ozai picked up the torn silk bindings belonging to Katara up off his desk and looked from them to his wife, "Where did you find them?"

"A servant found them, you idiot!" She shouted. "A servant found them along with blood in your bed sheets!"

The second prince looked back to the bindings in his hand and sighed, "What did you do with the servant?"

"I killed her, of course! What else was I supposed to do?! She would have told! She was about to tell!" Ursa became increasingly angry. "Jin was my best servant! My most loyal! And I had to kill her to keep her quiet about you defiling that poor girl! You sick bastard! She's your stepdaughter!"

Stuffing the silk into his robe's pocket, Ozai stood up from behind his desk and made his way to his wife. He reached out to touch her but she pulled away, looking at him with disgust. Though, this did not stop him from grabbing her by both her shoulders and looking her into her eyes.

"Who and what I do in private is none of your business, Precious Ursa." He wore a small smile on his face as he brushed a loose strand from her face and tilted his head with a deceivingly soft gaze.

Swallowing hard as she looked at him pitifully, shaking her head. "Ozai, please, leave her alone. Please. Think of Kya. That's her daughter."

"If that woman cared even an ounce for either of her children, she'd still be here. I offered her help, she refused it, she rather die. Kya only cared about one person, herself." Ozai had for the first time spoke out against Kya. Stating how he truly felt about her dying. Seemed she cut him deeper by willingly dying than she did by leaving him. And it showed. He resented her. All these years he hated anyone mentioning her, not because he didn't want them to slander her memory but because he had resented her. Kya had delivered the last blow and Ozai was done with her. She wasn't apart of his dreams but his nightmares.

Ursa tore from him, "So you have sex with her daughter to get back at her?!"

"I had sex with her daughter because I wanted to." Ozai smirked as he went back to take a seat behind his desk. "And also because she wanted me to. That girl isn't as innocent as you like to think. Last night was her idea."

The Fire Princess narrowed her eyes at her husband and stepped up to his desk, slamming her hands down. "You should have declined!" She hissed.

Kicking his feet up onto his desk as he placed his arms behind his head, "I tried but she insisted. Who would thought all this time she was just sexually frustrated." Ozai mused.

Sickened with his sheer lack of remorse, Ursa stormed from his office. She knew that poor girl had been manipulated, stirred in his directions, seduced. That's how that sick twisted bastard lured the young ones. _Pervert!_

…

The coming of the new moon kept the Water Princess from getting a proper night's rest while at sea on her way home. It was this and her foreboding return home. There she wouldn't only be ushered into a heavy responsibility of leading her people but she would also find her people in a state of grief of the raids that swept throughout the nation and her own state of grief when she sets her eyes upon her father's lifeless form.

Katara's fist clenched in front of her as she leaned against the rails of the upper deck of the Northern Tribe ship. She grinded her teeth together and glared tearfully out at the ocean. Her heart was heavy. Until now, she was able to suppress her grief. She was able to pretend it was all just a terrible nightmare. But now, she was setting sail into reality. She was orphaned. She and her brother were now without both parents. It wounded her to know this. Wounded her to be faced with this tragic reality that she wanted no part in. But nonetheless, she couldn't let herself continue to pretend anymore. That was a luxury not granted to a person in her position.

As she stared out at sea, Katara watched how the waves rolled back and forth rhythmically. It pushed and pulled. The basis of her element. Ever changing. Ever adapting. Ever flowing. She tried using these facts into metaphors that would be used as encouragement. Encouragement she desperately needed.

While doing this, shutting herself off to her surroundings, a hand tapped on her shoulder several times before she turn abruptly and grabbed the wrist the hand belonged to and prepared to break it. However; when her fierce blue orbs laid on her supposed attacker, the Water Princess softened her gaze and dropped the wrist.

"Oh, Yue, I'm sorry. I-I I thought it was-"

Smiling as she shook her head, "No, it is fine. I figured living in the Fire Nation these last few months has put you on edge. They are widely known for their political trifles."

The waterbender turned back to look at the sea as her sister in law came to stand at her side, gazing out with her.

"Though I say nothing compares to the trifles between the royal family themselves. None of them can stand each other." Katara stated. "I don't see how a child can grow up in that sort of environment."

Yue chuckled behind her hand as she glanced over to Katara. "Having second thoughts about marrying into their family?"

"No." She said with a lack of certainty.

The Northern woman was not buying it but of course, she didn't call her sister in law out on it. Instead, she went on to ask her about how it was like living in the Fire Nation.

Despite the difficulties she faced while living in the Fire Nation, Katara admitted that she rather was fond of the country. However; she did put much emphasis on how much she hated living in the palace. All the good things she had to say about the Fire Nation all had to do with the culture amongst the common people. To her; they were less full of themselves. And quite fun to hanging out around.

Yue went on to ask Katara about her fiancé, curious to know if she had developed feelings for the twenty-three year old.

Once more, the Southern Princess was quite honest. She expressed her deep loath for her betrothed and even disclosed how things took a violent turn between them at one point but it changed soon after and she had indeed grew feelings for Lu Ten. Though, Katara was careful to keep out her confliction between him and his uncle. That was not something she wanted to discuss.

The two went on to talk more about the time Katara spent in the Fire Nation. There were plenty of stories to tell that made Yue laugh and some that made her raise her brow. Overall, it was the first truly enjoyable conversation the two had.

When they were younger things were more formal between them. They knew each other as Princesses of the Water Tribes and treated each other as such. There was very little between them besides formalities but now, it seemed they could form a deeper bond. One of sisters. Something both girls had wanted all their lives.

"So how are you and Sokka?" Katara asked as she looked over at Yue.

Bashfully, the Northern Princess sighed and lowered her gaze. "We are good. Great actually. Though he might not be aware of it."

"Why not?"

The Northern woman placed her hand on her stomach and looked over to her sister in law, a bright smile graced her lips. "Because...we're expecting a little one soon."

Katara's eyes widened as her lips curled into a huge smile. She instinctively reached out to touch the area in which Yue held her hand over and used her ability to sense life within to feel that a child was indeed growing within the woman. A gasp fell from her lips as he eyed flew back up at the Northern Princess.

Smiling as she nodded her head, "You're going to be an aunt."

The words poured into her soul and warmed her heart. Her brother was going to have a child. He was going to be a father. This delighted her. And in the midst of her melancholy, she was joyous to know that with death, life came soon after.

…

Wrapped tight in the arms of the second prince, Katara giggled as he nibbled on her neck and tried pursuing her for another round. However; she was quite sore and tired. She didn't think she could endure the rather aggressive nature of his love making. It was painful but still managed to be enjoyable. But the pain was what she wasn't up for.

As she refused his advances, the Water Princess placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"You're the furthest thing from gentle." She told him.

Grabbing her wrists as he maneuvered them above her head and climbed back on top of her, grinning down at her. "I never said I was."

"It was my first time, you could have at least been somewhat so." Katara's eyelids began to narrow. Sporting a little annoyance at his disregard for this fact.

Ozai scoffed and let go of her wrists as he leaned off her, "Then you picked the wrong night to confront me." He told her.

Sitting up, a small smirk developed on the waterbender's face and her hands slid back up his chest before she pushed him backwards onto the foot of the bed. She climbed onto him with the sheets wrapped around her waist, sliding his erected length back inside her, drawing a hiss from his clenched teeth. Just as she began to roll her hips, Ozai reached up and grabbed her by the neck.

"I don't like this position." He growled at her.

Flashing her teeth in a wicked grin, Katara held his wrist with both her hands and proceeded to ride him, despite him disagreeing with their current position.

Tightening on her neck a little more to encourage her to stop, Ozai struggled to not be swayed into allowing her to continue. It went without saying that him stating his disapproval of this position had caused the girl to provoke him out of her natural instinct to test his patience. However; he wanted to stake his dominance in whatever this was that she just manifested between them. He wanted control but of course, she was going to fight him for that position like she fought him on everything else.

"Get. Off." He gritted through his teeth.

The waterbender tilted her head back while still holding his wrist, moaning louder as she rode him harder, making sure to bury him deep inside her. Now this was more her pace. Slow, deep, and long. She was trying to show him how she would better enjoy this encounter of theirs.

Rolling her hips more rhythmically, Katara looked back down at Ozai with her lustful blue eyes and licked her lips. "This is how I like it."

"It's not about what you like, sweetheart. Now get off." He said for the last time.

Chuckling as she slowed her hips and drew out the maximum pleasure she could receive from this position, "If you wanted me to stop, then you can make me."

Ozai wasn't about to debate with this girl. He was the more experienced out of the two. So he called the shots. Not her. Using the hand he had around her neck, the second prince threw her off him. She landed to the side to which she quickly sat up to keep him from resuming his original position above her. Clearly, neither wanted to be in the submissive position. And quite frankly, he had to admit. This was a first.

"No, I'm not going back under you!" Katara hissed at him as he had her leg and dragged her to him.

Grinning at the fight she put up, "You will submit." He told her in a deep husky voice as he pulled her all the way to him.

The second prince was about to spread her legs when she kicked him in the face to get him to let go. The room got incredibly silent as Katara gasped with her hand over her mouth at what she had just down. Ozai held his hand over his face, pretty sure she just busted his lip. His amber eyes shot at her like daggers. Oh he was going to make her pay for that.

Katara swallowed hard as Ozai's free hand grabbed her again and this time, he applied heat to the touch causing her to yelp. She became frantic as he yanked her back to him. When she was staring directly up at a very pissed off Ozai, Katara winced as he had his hand back around her neck.

"Fix it, now." He told her.

Nodding her head as she seemed to cower at the obvious sign that he was pissed off, the waterbender's neck was let go off and she sat up to come to eye level with him. Nervously, she lifted her hands to both sides of his face before he removed his hand from his mouth.

"Sorry." She said as she let her thumb wander to his busted lip before shifting her gaze to his. "But I'm not sorry." And Katara kissed his lips right where it bled, licking it off as she forced her weight on him while circling her arms around his neck.

The two fell on their side and wrestled one another for the sexual gratification they wanted. Of course, having been the bigger of the two, Ozai got what he wanted but Katara didn't go down without a fight. She jabbed him a few times in the chest and side, even went for another kick in the face that she swore was a victory for her. But she didn't realize how much Ozai seemed to get off to her actually fighting him. He eventually pinned her on her belly and tied her wrist behind her back with her sash.

Laying with her face planted into the sheets, Katara cried out in both pain and pleasure as Ozai took her from behind. And he was far from kind about it. The more she screamed or asked for him to slow his pace, the harder he took her. She clenched her teeth as actual tears ran down her face. La, she was going to kill him.

After fucking her in several more preferred positions of his and filling her up repeatedly with his seed, Ozai had finally exhausted himself. He watched as Katara laid in the middle of the bed panting heavily as her body had fallen limp. It couldn't be helped that he felt a certain pride in practically ruining the petite virgin.

"I forget you waterbenders catch on quick." Ozai reached over on his nightstand for his pipe. Holding it between his lips as he lit it. "I should have tied you up from the start."

Struggling to lift herself up, Katara looked over her shoulder at him and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not one of your whores, Ozai. I don't want to be fucked like one."

"Then don't act like one." He tossed her way.

And somehow, all the pain she felt disappeared and she was upon him. Straddling his lap as she held a blade of ice to his throat while he gazed at her calmly with his pipe still in his mouth.

"I am not a whore." She corrected him with a stern and steady tone as she pressed the dagger to his neck some more.

Eying the blade before looking back at her, "Of course not. A whore wouldn't challenge me like you did. They'd just take it." He spoke with his pipe in mouth.

"Exactly." The blade dissolved and a smile instantly appeared on Katara's face as she took the pipe out of his mouth to place in hers. He tried to stop her, doubting she could handle it, but when she blew a puff of it out into his face, he smirked at her.

"You have amazed me tonight, waterbender." He tells her as she sat in his lap and smoked his pipe, while his hand explored her curly locks.

Sucking in a large sum of the content of the pipe, Katara removed the pipe from her lips and pressed them to Ozai's, breathing the smoke into his mouth. As the two locked lips, exchanging the cloud of smoke back and forth, they finally pulled apart. Exhaling it from his nose to mimic a dragon, Katara chuckled and swung her arms around him again, smashing her lips back to his as he rolled her over.

…

The drums rolled loud in the arctic air of the South Pole. Beating with the soft breeze by the ocean. A crowd stood, people young and old. All gathered in a large quantity waiting to welcome their prince and princess back home. They were all silent. Standing behind the mother of the now deceased Chieftain.

With her grey locks blowing in the wind, the childless mother stared out at the ocean awaiting the arrival of her two grandchildren. Their ships weren't far from the docks that were crowded with the many tribespeople anticipating their homecoming. As she held her cane in front of her, both hands clasped down on the sphere marble handle, Kanna felt a tear shed from her eye. This was supposed to be a joyous day. One she had long awaited since seeing the two off but their return was not one merely for pleasantries. No, this was one of grief and sorrow.

When the ships finally docked and the drums slowed and quieted their rumbles, coming down the ramp with petals of white flowers were two veiled maidens. As they sprinkled the petals out, Norther Princess Yue in the arms on her husband, Southern Prince Sokka, came walked down and off the ramp. They waited idly for the Southern Princess, soon to be Chieftainess to arrive.

Standing in excellent posture, head held high, and hand balled at her side. Katara stepped down the ramp at a steady pace. Her eyes had a hardened stare and the lines of her face expressed only one thing. And that was what she knew her people needed to see from her. Stability. She didn't let it show that she was shaken by the terms in which she had to return or let it be visible that her heart was utterly broken at the light sounds of the drums welcoming her home as the tribe's new Chieftain. Katara wanted to cry when she saw her grandmother standing there ahead of the crowd with tears in her eyes. She wanted to...but she didn't. Her father told her once before that the Chieftain was to be the pinnacle of strength to the tribe, especially in the Southern lands that had the most brutal weather and vicious oceans. A Southern Chieftain had to be the embodiment of Tui, the God of the Ocean and the blade of the moon.

"Where did you learn that cold stare, granddaughter?" Kanna stepped up with a smile gracing her lips. "I do hope the Fire Nation did not crisped that lovely heart of yours."

Somehow, with a few words, her grandmother dissolved the ice she used to shield her heart, and a smile dressed her lips. With open arms, Katara rushed to the old woman and embraced her.

Hugging the young woman tight, Kanna looked up to her grandson and furrowed her brows as she held one arm out to him. "Just because you have a wife now doesn't mean you can't accept this old woman's affections. Come, Sokka, you make your grandmother's heart ache."

Sokka snickered and ran up to his grandmother to hug her. The three embraced for what felt like a much needed eternity but was only a minute or so. When they drew apart, Yue came up to her husband's side and held to his arm as she smiled at Kanna.

"Lady Kanna, it is good to see you again." The Northern woman spoke.

Returning the kind smile, "I wish it were under better conditions." Kanna replied before sighing and turning around to face the crowd. She looked to the palace guards and signals for them to come forth to surround them. "I'm sorry that this will not be a visit of anything more than political intrigue but I assure you, Princess Yue, we will do our best to make your stay here as comfortable and as suited to your liking."

Yue smiled as her husband rubbed his hand over hers.

Surrounded by the guards from the palace, the royals and the Northern entourage were escorted through the crowd of tribespeople. Many watched as their future Chieftain walked past them with her sturdy gaze and proud features. This granted them the hope they all needed. If anyone could win this war and lead their people through this nightmarish devastation plagued on them by those soldiers from Bei Seng Sei, it was her.

As they reached the palace and ascended up the steep staircase, Katara felt her breath catch in her throat with every step she took. The closer they reached the peak, the more she felt herself choking on what felt like her emotions lodging themselves in her throat. She pressed on, refusing to let the struggle be made apparent on her face. But it was a heavy toll to pay making it up to the top.

When they stood at the summit of the staircase, Katara turned to look over her shoulder and gaze out at her city. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the sight she saw. Many buildings were in shambles from how far she could see from this height. Smoke burned from many points throughout the city, signifying the mourning ceremonies of the fallen were taking place.

Kanna saw the look of devastation claim her granddaughter's face. She came up beside her and laid her hand on her shoulder. "We are a resilient people, Katara. We will rise from these moments and become even stronger than before. And you will be the one to guide us through these hard times."

Furrowing her eyebrows as she balled her fists, "Where's my father's body?"

Strutting down the halls as the palace guards and her entourage followed swiftly behind, the Water Princess and her brother moved with a quickness to the throne room. They needed to see where their father's body now lay. And as they reached the throne room doors, Katara used her bending to open them as they were made of solid ice.

Looking in, the two stood completely still as their blue eyes fell on the coffin made of ice sitting in the middle of the room. It was the first time either one of them noticed how enormous and yet empty the throne room was. The extravagance and magnificence of the throne room had lost its gleam and wonder. It was rather grim and hollow. Dimmed by melancholy and mourning. No longer possessing its once warm homey feeling. The stark bitterness of death had stained its beauty.

Stepping in, the siblings took their time making their way to the coffin. There was no rush. No hurry to gaze upon the container that carried the lifeless body of their father. But eventually they stood over the ice coffin, engraved with the image of the first Chieftain of the South as was ceremonial. Katara reached her hand out slowly to allow her fingertips to touch the carvings. They landed on the inscription with the old prayer their mother would recite every night before bed. Her eyes watered at the sight.

Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her as her other hand was placed over her mouth, keeping the cries that escaped her from being heard from outside the throne room. The siblings held each other as they mourned their father together. It had finally settled in that their father was gone. It had finally struck them that both their parents were no longer with them.

"We will win this war." Katara stated as she lifted from her sorrow and her eyes hardened with determination. "And the ones responsible for killing our father and devastating our people will pay."

Kanna walked up to her grandchildren with a hopeful smile, "We will and you, Katara, will lead us to victory."

….

Everything. From the whale bone club that hung on the wall just above his desk to the decorative arrangement of lunar crystals that lit up the room, was gone. His entire office wiped clean of all his presence and with it, it felt his existence so was too. Katara ran her hand along the ice marble desk that she remembered seeing her father work diligently behind as a little girl. She remembered him reprimanding her from behind it whenever the servants brought her in after getting in trouble. Her eyes welled up as she remembered when he started conditioning her to be his successor how he would let her stand behind it with him as he went over all she needed to know as they would prep for the council meetings.

The Water Princess sat herself in the chair behind her father's desk and laid her hands out before her. She looked around the large and spacious empty room, trying to visualize herself being in command as she was to be after tomorrow night.

Before her very eyes, the room was filled with members of her court, nobles, military leaders, council members, foreign diplomats, and concerned citizens, all having come to see her. To ask for her guidance. To find hope in their future. To seek reassurance. Katara knew her father prepared her to the best of his ability. She had this. Even with the hurt of knowing she was finally in this position only due to her father's death, she knew she had this. Every Chieftain before her had to endure the period of losing their parent just before ascending the throne. It was the uncomfortable and rather bitter reality of how the world operated. There was no time to mourn when a nation needed a leader to lead.

As she sat in the chair, mentally preparing herself for the role she was soon to claim, the doors of the chambers opened and in walked her grandmother.

"Getting acclimated with your new office, I see." Kanna walked in with her entourage while holding her arms in her sleeves.

Standing up abruptly, "Uh, yes, I was just-"

Shaking her hand as she raised it, "It is fine, child. This is normal. Your father did the same when his father passed. I caught him doing the same thing you have and you should have seen the guilt on his face." The old woman chuckled. "Though neither of you should have to feel guilt. That seat is yours now. You are this tribe's new Chieftain. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Your father chose you."

Katara swallowed hard and casted her saddened eyes from her grandmother. Just the mention of her father caused her to feel this deep sense of longing and misery. She missed her father. She missed him immensely.

Kanna came to her granddaughter's side and placed her hand on the young woman's back, "Come, my love. Let us leave this room. It has a great many memories of him."

The old woman had believed that storing all of her son's belongings elsewhere would allow his children some relief but Hakoda's presents was too strong. Even in death he still lingered.

The two stepped out of the office and started walking through the corridors of the palace, heading for the royal suites. As the new Chieftain, Katara would have to be shown to her new chambers. Kanna decided that her granddaughter wouldn't want to have her father's chambers as they would be too much to bear, so she figured her late husband's chambers would be better suited. Out of all the chambers designed for the Chieftains, her husband's were by far the best. He had an entire corridor to himself. It was separate from the rest of the palace. Stood in the center of the palace like an island. It would allow her granddaughter the kind of privacy she would desire and need as a female Chieftain.

As they crossed the bridge over the moat that surrounded these grand chambers, Kanna signaled the guards to open the doors. These doors, like many doors around the palace that led rooms that needed permission to enter, had to be opened through waterbending.

"These were your grandfather, Tanra's, chambers." Kanna observed the magnificence of the mini-palace with her granddaughter. "As you can see, he liked his privacy and I figured you would as well."

Katara stepped inside her grandfather's chambers and marveled at how beautiful and luxurious they were. It reminded her of the extravagance of the Northern Tribe. Her grandmother told her that her grandfather had always wanted the Southern Tribe to take after the Northern Tribe's beauty. Focus on more than its military strength and become as miraculous as the North. It was where Kanna had met Tanra. He had whisked her away from an arranged marriage to a Northern Nobleman and married her right in front of him.

A blush suddenly formed on Katara's face as she thought about her own situation. It sounded sort of similar. Like her grandmother, she was engaged and yet falling for another man. Only she doubted she and Ozai would get married like her grandparents. Things would be more weirder in that aspect. Especially if their relationship ever went public. While not everyone was aware that her mother and Ozai never officially divorced, everyone knew that they had been married at one point. If she married him, how would that look to her tribe or even the people of the Fire Nation. Heck, even her family wouldn't be too keen on something like that.

Sighing to herself, Katara looked off to the side and continued listening to her grandmother as she showed her around the massive chambers. When they reached the bedroom, Kanna opened the doors adjacent to the enormous canopy bed and walked her inside.

"As Chieftain, you are allowed as many lovers as you like." Kanna walked her granddaughter threw the rows of small round canopy beds with a rather unenthused expression on her face. "Even you, as a female Chieftain, are allow this privilege. So after your coronation, you will be bumbarded with nobles wanting to offer you their sons and daughters. You need to be prepared for that."

This fact caused Katara to cringe, "Do I have to accept?"

"Of course not, dear." Kanna was actually thrilled to hear her granddaughter ask such. It meant she wasn't wanting to live that sort of scandalous life style her father and grandfather lived. "Besides, if you ever got pregnant by one of your lovers, it would complicate matters in the worst way. Unlike male Chieftains, the female ones have to be incredibly careful. Any child assumed to be your lover's and not your spouse will be looked down upon. Even if you claim them as legitimate, our people will always see them as a bastard."

 _Noted. Good thing I can't have children._ If this affair with Ozai was going to last and remain a secret, the last things she needed was to become pregnant. And worse, for her child to be looked down upon.

Kanna continued the tour which ended in an empty room that was a little ways from the bedroom. The old woman looked around with sad eyes but was smiling.

Sighing, "Tell me, Katara, what kind of Chieftain do you want to be?"

Not expecting to be asked such a question on the spot, Katara thought to herself for a little bit.

"Do you want to be a dependable Chieftain? One our people can always count on. A Chieftain that self indulges and leaves the people to be ruled by incompetence. Maybe be a Chieftain that is feared and rather hated by the people. Perhaps, you want to be loved and favored, though leaving yourself to be seen as weak. Or do you want to be powerful and be respected? No matter what you decide, your people have nothing but utter faith in you." The old woman then looked up to her granddaughter. "Which would you like to be, my love?"

The answer was as clear a night of a full moon. The only answer that could best describe the person she was or felt on the inside. Powerful. She wanted to be powerful. Katara answered the question which caused her grandmother to chuckle before looking away from her and growing silent. The silence only broke with a long and weary sigh.

"With power comes consequence and sacrifice. It is a hard entity to possess and could just as easily weaken you as it could strength you. Only through trusting your gut and being willing to give up anything for the sake of it, will you achieve it. Is this still the kind of Chieftain you want to be, Katara?"

The Water Princess sighed but nodded her head soon after. It wasn't something that needed to be pondered on. Her father chose her, trained her, readied her, groomed her to be the best Chieftain she was capable of being. She refused to let his hard work and effort go to waste by settling for less. To honor her father and his memory, she'd become powerful and lead her people into a new era. An era where the South was an even more proud nation of people. She was more than willing to make the necessary sacrifices. So much so that it frightened her to think of all she was willing to forfeit for such profound greatness.

….

There was a restlessness in the Water Prince that consumed him all night, keeping him from being able to lay his head. So much was on his mind. So much troubled him.

For one, his father was dead. Killed in cold blood. Leaving an entire tribe of people for his sister and him to look after. A lot of responsibilities had fallen onto their shoulders at so young an age. Though, they were more than prepared to take on the tasks bestowed upon them. Then there was his sister. He was severely worried about her. She hadn't as much as tried speaking with him on her own since he picked her up from the Fire Nation. Something must have happened during her stay. Not only that but after he told her the truth about their parents and Ozai, she seemed even more out of it.

The Water Prince could take no more. Dawn was vastly approaching and there was no way he was going to be able to get any sleep now. The coronation would be in a few hours. Perhaps he should get up and prepare himself for the day.

Leaning over to where his wife laid, Sokka kissed her cheeks as she laid on her side before kissing her stomach where his child was growing. He then climbed out of bed and made his way across the room to the bathroom. The prince stripped from his night trousers and submerged himself into the pool of warm steamy water. His bath didn't last long as he dried himself off and got dressed.

The prince slipped out of his chambers, needing to walk around the palace for a bit. When he was in the halls he noticed there were more servants than usual up this early. Likely due to the coronation later today.

As he took a much needed stroll through the halls, receiving bows from the servants and palace residents, Sokka begin remembering the days of his extreme youth when he and his sister would find themselves in constant trouble. Walking past the indoor garden, the prince remembered when his sister bended the vines to scare the servants and how his mother lectured her on end. Then there was the kitchen where the two of them stole the delicious desserts that an Earth Kingdom Governor brought as gifts for their parents anniversary.

Walking by the servants quarters, he remembered catching his father with one of the servants from the Northern Tribe. Sokka remembered going to tell his mother but finding she was with the Fire Prince. He remembered being so distraught that both his parents were having an affair. He remembered hating them both until his mother died and then suddenly feeling terrible. Wondering if his parents ever really loved each other.

Sokka stopped his steps and looked down. Did his parents love each other? Did they? Did his mother die with their father or the Fire Prince in her heart? Did their father die knowing he had loved their mother? Sokka desperately wanted to know. For years he did. And how he wished he could have asked his father if it were so, that they loved one another. But now neither of them could say a word. Neither of them could tell him if they had fallen in love.

Sighing, the Water Prince suddenly felt the need to go see his father's remains again. Something told him to go see them again. And as he went on his way to the throne room, Sokka noticed the doors had been cracked opened. He peeked his head in before sliding through. It seemed his sister had the same thing in mind as him.

Walking up to her as she stood over their father's coffin, the Water Prince noticed his sister was in her nightgown and robe, her hair free from their bindings. He stopped just a little bit behind her as he moved over to the side for his own view of where their father now rested.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Katara asked as she laid her hand on the face of the sarcophagus.

"No, I couldn't." He replied. "When did you get here?"

Turning to look over her shoulder, Sokka saw the dark circles under her eyes. "I've been here all night." She told him before turning back.

Silence filled the air as they didn't know what else to say to each other. There wasn't much to say. Their father was dead and they both were grieving him in their own way. What could they possibly say to one another? In this moment alone, standing only a few inches apart, the two had never felt so completely distant in all their lives. And this fact alone seemed to bother them just as much as standing in the presence of their father's lifeless body.

"I wanted to say congratulations on becoming a dad before I lost the window to say it." Katara told him.

Cracking a small smile as he rubbed his neck, "Oh, thanks. I didn't know you knew."

Smiling down as she gazed at the coffin, still touching it. "I was so happy when Yue told me. I couldn't help but think how awesome a dad you're going to be. It's actually funny when I think about it." Katara chuckled a little.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" He became defensive.

The waterbender laughed and went on to congratulate him properly. Telling him how excited she was for him and how she couldn't wait to meet her niece or nephew. She was incredibly happy for him and Yue.

But as she ranted on about being so enthused for them, Sokka was starting to take notice in how she kept repeating the phrase over and over again. About how happy she was. How excited she was. This raised a red flag for him and he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, are you alright?" He held her shoulder as he closed the distance a little, hoping to provide her some comfort. But when her head dropped, hanging low at the sound of his question, he became even more concerned and turned her around to face him as both his hands were on her shoulders.

"Katara, are you-"

Lifting her head back up as she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I was being beaten in the beginning of my engagement to Lu Ten. He didn't like me and made a note to torment me as much as he could." Katara sniffled as she looked down in shame, telling her brother what took place the night she was kidnapped. "They tortured me. Kept asking questions about our tribe. I refused and they'd shove my head in water, they tore three back teeth from my mouth, beat me, and other things I cannot mention."

Sokka gaped at his sister as she told him all that happened to her.

Recalling how she and Zuko worked together to escaped and how Zuko was injured, she told Sokka how she was caught by the prisoners. Katara buried her face into her brother's chest as she wept and cling to his shirt. "They tried to do things to me. They were going to do things to me but I fought them off. When Ozai showed up, he started killing them but one of the prisoners. One of them, he was going to stab Ozai and I jumped in front of it."

The Water Prince held his sister to him as she told him how she was now infertile due to being stabbed by the filthy dagger. It was the reason Yugoda and her healers were summoned to the Fire Nation and then brought here to treat Katara. His sister was unable to have children.

"Katara, I'm so sorry." Sokka squeezed her to him as he buried his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there to protect you."

Shaking her head as she cried into his clothes, "I thought it was all over. All the bad things. I thought it was over. Lu Ten started being nice to me, I was finally getting to do things people my age normally do and then this-...this happens!"

The siblings slumped to the floor as grief took over.

"They kill dad!" Katara cried as she begun beating on her brother's chest. "They killed him!"

Sokka let his sister get out all her pent up emotions. From what he just heard from her, she had dealt with a lot more than he ever expected her to. It angered him to know those Fire Nation idiots didn't do a better job of keeping his sister safe.

"We have to kill them, Sokka! We have to kill them all!" Katara's demeanor shifted and she was becoming enraged. "We can't let them get away with this! They killed our father! We have to burn their entire capital down!"

Hearing the mercilessness in his sister's words suddenly bothered Sokka more than everything else he was just now hearing. Katara wasn't a murderous person. She wasn't cruel. Rude, mean, and feisty, yes. But cruel? No. This was not like her. Not like her at all. And she went on ranting about how she wanted to destroy all of Bei Seng Sei, he couldn't help but stop her right there.

The Water Prince calmed his sister down. Telling her that that wasn't her speaking but her grieving and that she was better than those words she spoke. He helped her back to her feet and embraced her tightly.

"This isn't you, Katara. This isn't you." Sokka told her.

Holding onto him, "What if it is, Sokka? What if this is who I am?"

Shaking his head as he pulled away to give her a smile, "It's not." He comb her loose hair from her face. "Trust me, you're a jerk not a scary one."

Katara shoved him away and punched him in the chest, then watched him fall on his knees as he held his chest.

"I take that back." He wheezed out as she turned to walk away. "You are definitely a scary jerk."

…..

The coronations of a Water Chieftain always took place after Agni set and La rose. The entire tribe was gathered around the Temple of Tui and La. It was where they held their coronation ceremonies. All had come gathered to watch the Water Princess ascend the throne as their new Chieftain. It delighted many as they were all familiar with the Princess's work within the community as well as her accomplishments in climbing the military ranks. She was truly beloved by the Southern people.

Standing within the temple, Katara could hear all cheering loudly. She hadn't realized so many people were this excited about her taking to the throne.

"The priests have said for many years, even before you were born, that a female Chieftain will usher the South into a new era. They've all been waiting quite some time for this." Kanna told her granddaughter as she and the Water maidens finished up her ceremonial paint.

From head to toe she was covered in red paint symbolizing the dawn of a new leader, a new era, a new tribe of people. All that clothed her were white bindings while her hair was left cascading down her back. The white represented a blank slate and new beginnings. Being barely clothed meant transparency and honesty. The unbundling of her hair was her willingness to display her vulnerability to her people.

As her grandmother rubbed the red paint under her both eyes and made a vertical smudge down her lips, Katara felt smiled at the woman before glancing over at her brother and his wife.

"I'm nervous." Katara admitted. The two chuckled at her and told her not to worry.

"You were born for this, Katara." Her grandmother reassured her.

Before long the high priest of the temple welcomed Katara in front of all her people. They stood at the steep peak of the temple as the massive crowd cheered on their new Chieftain.

The ceremony went on to have the priest chanting in the ancient tongue of their people, shaking purified water blessed by the gods on her as she rested on the bend of her knees with her hands held out as if to receive the gods' blessings. Katara was then made to recite the oath of the Chieftain before all her people and finally, crowning.

As tradition, a sheep-yak was brought up the steps of the temple and placed before the, now, standing waterbender. A water maiden approached her with a treasured blade of the tribe wrapped in black silk. Katara took it by the hilt and raised it for all to see. Her people chanted her name and her chest swelled with pride. The Water Princess went onto raise her blade above the sheep-yak's head and in an instance, she slaughtered the animal.

A maiden hurried with a small bowl to collect the spilt blood from the animal. The maiden went on to hand the bowl to the priest and as he took it in both his hands, Katara knelt down on one knee in front of him.

"With this blood I cleanse you of your past transgressions. You will no longer be Princess Katara but Chieftainess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." The priest raised over her head. "Are you ready to become our people's Chieftain and serve us as our forefathers have?"

"I am." She replied with a firm resolution. She was ready to become what her people needed. She was ready for this.

"Then I hereby crown you Chieftainess of the Southern Water Tribe!"

The animal's blood was poured over her head and then soon following was the wolf pelt headdress of the Southern Water Tribe which served as the Chieftain's crown.

Brought back to her feet, Katara watched as everyone bowed before her. It was a strange feeling being honored in such a way. She forgot how many people adored and appreciated her here at home. Having been in the Fire Nation made her forget just how loved she was by her people. It renewed her confidence in being an outstanding leader. She couldn't wait to start making a difference.

Before the ceremony could end, Katara saw her grandmother walked out of the temple and signaled for the guards to come forth. A few men, at least seven of them, chained and battered were brought forth between the people of the tribe and Katara. While she was confused as to what was going on, her people booed at the chained individuals. They were each partially nude and barefooted. Chained by their necks, wrists, and ankles.

Looking to her grandmother for answers, the newly crowned Chieftainess watched as the old woman turned to gaze out at their people.

"These men I have brought before our new Chieftain are men that deserve divine punishment! And through the wisdom given to her by the gods, Chieftainess Katara will decide the fate of these foreign monsters!" Kanna spoke with a deep bitterness on her tongue.

Listening once again as the crowd cheered, Katara looked down at these men and furrowed her brows. "Who are they?" She asked.

"Men that were captured after their people raided our villages, brought disaster to our capital, and murdered our former Chieftain!" Kanna spat.

Katara gripped her fist but before she could say anything, Sokka hurried to her and took her hand she had clenched.

"Katara, remember what we talked about, don't let anger guide you." He spoke softly to his sister.

Snatching her hand from him, "It won't be anger but divine retribution that guides me." She snarled as she glared down at the men on their knees.

"Show their people our humanity." Sokka pleaded with her. "Show them that we are better."

Unable to be reached, Katara walked up to one of the men, the youngest of them and grabbed him by the hair on his head. She yanked him to his feet and he struggled to stand. Her icy eyes pierced through him as she grabbed him by the leash of his collar.

"How many of my people did you slay?" Her voice was freakishly calm as she looked at him with a stark gaze.

The young man trembled as he stood a few inches over her. The height difference did little to ease his fear of what was to come. He knew this woman before him was the one his king had spoken of. The princess that would soon rule the Southern Water Tribe. The one his king wanted captured before she could ascend to power. She was a frightening woman from the stories but even more so with blood literally dripping over her barely dressed form and the head of an arctic wolf on her head. These people were savages.

Backhanding him with all her strength, Katara glared as he stumbled back and reached for the spot she struck him. "I asked you a La damn question! How many did you kill?!"

Everyone was silent as the man stuttered to get his words out, "I-I I do-don't know how many!" He panicked. "W-we-we were just told to capture anyone that resembled you and kill anyone that tried to stop us."

Growling, Katara grabbed him by his leash and threw him to the ground right in front of the steps. She pulled his leash to her and beat the man in front of all her people. They watch in silent approval as she humiliated the bastard soldier. He wept like a child and begged her to stop as she stumped him in her head and straddled him to repeatedly punch him in the face. His comrades watched with terror and hatred in their hearts as this savage woman assaulted the youngest of their group. He was no older than she supposedly was. Just turning eighteen several months ago.

Delivering her final blow, Katara kicked the man down the steps of the palace. He rolled down them, shouting in pain as the stone steps bruised him even more. The tribes people all booed at him when he reached the bottom and threw things at him as he tried picking himself up and cover his head. He looked up the stairs at the woman that had beaten him with frightened eyes as to what she might do.

The Chieftainess scowled at him and sent her guards down to stand him to his feet. As they did, Katara looked to her brother and pointed at the man she had shoved down the steps.

"This is the extent of my mercy today. This is all I can grant." She told him.

Sokka sighed and accepted his sister's attempt at taking his words into consideration.

Katara looked back at the young soldier at the bottom of the steps being held up by her guards. "Go to your king and let him know that his daughter, Princess Ju So was slain in the Fire Nation. Tell him, that Chieftainess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe killed her in cold blood as retribution for the slaughter of Chieftain Hakoda. Tell him, that I spared your life because we are still a merciful people and we haven't yet lost our humanity."

The young man fell to his knees and thanked her for being gracious.

As she turned her back to him, Katara looked over her shoulder and glanced at his bowed position. "Don't thank me yet." She told him as she looked to her guards. "Kill the rest and don't filthy this place with anymore of their blood. Drown them."

The soldier was hoisted back on his feet and taken to the docks as the crowd cheered again at their Chieftainess's decision. Spheres of water were formed around the soldiers' heads and they immediately started to drown within them. Both Sokka and Yue turned their heads, not wanting to see the sight. Kanna went to her granddaughter's side and watched with her as these men paid for what they had done.

"You chose right, my dear." Kanna said.

Brows furrowed as she watched soldiers struggle to hold onto their last breath, "I chose justice for our people they slayed. I chose justice for dad."

Sokka watched his sister descend down the steps with their grandmother. This was not like her. This wasn't her. But he knew who it was and he knew who did this to her and as soon as he sees that punk bastard again, he'd punch him in his bastard face.

….

That night was no different from any other night she's had in the last few days. Sleep had once again eluded her. However; instead of going to see her father's coffin like she had wanted to, Katara talked herself into doing something else.

Having rinsed the animal blood off herself and dressing down to her night clothes, Katara made her way to her office. With her translucent nightgown trailing behind her with its great lengths, the Chieftainess was bowed to by the few servants that worked the night hours. It was funny how after being coronated this place started to feel like home again.

Katara entered her office and headed to her desk. Sitting down behind it, the young Chieftainess pulled out the crypting device she had hidden under her nightgown on the way here and laid it on her desk. She opened a few of the drawers in search of a quill and paper. After opening the fifth one, she found what she was looking for and prepared to write her letter.

As she sat twiddling the quill for several minutes trying to think up what to say, Katara started having second thoughts about writing anything now. In truth, she didn't know what to say. Even though she was trying to force herself in a happy place, Katara couldn't help but feel miserable and even hollow within. She felt empty. Like a shell just carrying out tasks at this point.

 _La,_ she rested the side of her face in the palm of her hand, _I don't have anything to tell him._ Well she could tell him how she took his advice and executed those that had wronged her. It was her first decree as Chieftain which was pretty cool. _Ugh, but he'd probably make some smart ass comment!_

The Chieftainess began sulking, _I could ask him to come visit me?_ Scratch that. She'd let him visit on his own accord. As desperate as she had been to give herself to him, she learned very quickly the kind of man he was in the bed and it wasn't very much different than how he was outside of it. La, her body ached just thinking about having sex with him again.

The waterbender got to writing right away after she suddenly began feeding her paranoia with her insecurities about Ozai seeing other women. Sure, this just started but still, she wanted things to be exclusive. As exclusive as things could be between a married man and woman on the verge of being married.

As she composed this letter that made her sound like a jealous mistress, the Chieftainess was interrupted by her office doors being pushed opened. In ran someone she hadn't seen since she left. Hurtling over the sofa and cushions. Then over her desk and right into her lap. Katara was squeezed tight into a hug by this overly affectionate maiden.

"Kat! You're back home! Oh thank Tui and La!" Nyla screamed to the top of her lungs as she nearly had them topple backwards out of the chair.

Laughing loudly, Katara hugged her friend back. "I'm glad to be back." She said. "I've missed you."

Nyla pulled a part to look Katara in the eyes and brush her hair back as she looked her over. "I miss you too! But you look a little different now." The Water maiden observed her friend closely. "Is it because you're our new Chieftain?"

"Probably."

Holding her face still as her eyes widened, "You finally lost your maidenhead!"

Katara's eye widened as she stiffened up.

Nyla gasped. "I was just guessing! But really?! You did?! With who?!"

"It's private." The Chieftainess bashfully hid her face from her friend behind her hands.

All too excited to hear the details, "You slut! Tell me!"

"No! It's none of your business!" Katara said defensively.

Nyla leaned back as she sat in Katara's lap. She narrowed her eyes, trying to read her friend but was getting absolutely nowhere. Ugh, why'd she have to be such a prude? Not like it was all her fault. Guys just didn't go after Kat and not because she wasn't pretty because she definitely was. It was just….well, when your girlfriend can kick your ass in thirty seconds tops, it was a little off putting.

Deciding she'd try again another time for the personal details of her best friend's first time experience, Nyla climbed off and sighed.

"I guess you're not really in the mood to talk about that, huh?"

The excitement of the room simmered down and the two young women casted their gazes low.

"So…" Katara started. "What happened?"

The Water maiden swallowed hard and lifted her eyes to the window with a view of the city. Nyla didn't know where to start. Everything happened so quickly and no one saw it coming.

"Lona and her squad returned with your father. He ordered her to ask for the aid of the blood bearers." Nyla decided to start with where she was that day it all went wrong.

*Flashback Starts*

Entering the maiden quarters, Nyla noticed her bedmate was lacing up her snow boots while others around them were sharpening the arrowhead of their spears. It made the Water maiden both curious and unnerved.

"What's going on?" She asked as she sat on the bed across from Lona.

Tying her laces, Lona shifted her eyes up momentarily to look at the young woman. "Chieftain Hakoda is sending us on a mission. We're headed further south, past our tribe's borders."

Nyla's eyes widened.

"I know. Crazy, huh? Well he thinks we can strike a deal with those barbarians. Says we will undoubtedly win with them amongst our ranks." Lona scoffed, not much buying into the idea of working alongside those barbaric people.

The people of the far southern lands were known as blood bearers. They were bloodbenders. An entire clan of waterbenders with the ability to bend blood. The ability wasn't granted to all waterbenders and even less could bend blood to the extent that these clans people could. This alone wasn't what made them and the true South somewhat enemies. No, it was their resolve to not acknowledge the Northern Water Tribe as their superiors. They loathed the intervention of the Northern people and recalled a time when the South was even more grander than the desolate North.

This rogue group captured and sometimes killed any that were not their own. They were a cold blooded group of people. A people that used bloodbending in the most wicked of ways.

"That's practically a suicide mission!" Nyla shouted.

Standing to her feet as she grabbed her spear, "Doesn't matter. Our Chieftain asked us to travel south to complete this mission and that's what we'll do." Lona stated like a true soldier. "Now, I've got to get going. The men are already saddled up and ready to head out. Do you want to come?"

As fearful of the blood bearers as she was, Nyla did want to be useful and she couldn't see how hanging around the palace being bored was beneficial. She knew her best friend, Kat, was in the Fire Nation doing her best to help the war effort. It was time that she helped too.

Nyla rushes over to her trunk at the foot of her bed and changed quickly into her gear. When suited up, the young Water maiden headed out with her bow and quiver behind the maidens preparing to join up with the men.

The group of fifteen tribes men and women mounted their polar bear dogs and rode south. It just so happened that a blizzard struck just as they were about to cross the border of the officially established Southern Water Tribe. Luckily for them, many were waterbenders and were able to keep the harsh blowing of snow and ice from affecting the group.

The group was stuck in the blizzard for a time before it suddenly stopped after hours of pressing through it. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were being followed and that the blizzard was not of natural causes.

"Turn back if you want to live, false Southerners!" A man in black fur shouted as a group appeared in the snowy air behind him.

Leading the group, Lona stepped down from her mount and raised her hands up as a signal of peace.

"Please, we came to speak to the one in charge." Lona said. "Our Chieftain has asked us to offer a truce in the hopes we can work together in protecting the South and its people."

The man yelling raised his hand, ordering his people to stay back as he took a step towards the woman that seemed in charge. He carried in his hands a club made of whale tooth and the marble orb from a cavern somewhere off in the mountain range part of the country.

As he came upon her, Lona noticed the savage like appearance of the man. It was very off putting. He wore a bone piercing through his nose and white war paint across his face. His stature was rather large as he had broad shoulders and height that exceeded anyone they had ever seen. Lona admitted to herself that she was frightened but the mission still stood.

"The false Chieftain wants our help? Why not come here himself?" The man asked.

Looking to Nyla on her left before looking back to the man towering over her, "Our Chieftain is busy fighting a war against those of the Earth Kin-"

Lona stopped almost immediately as her body stilled on its own and then bended in very excruciating positions. She and her squad were all under the control of bloodbending.

"We came in peace, you savages!" Nyla shouted as she was forced to her knees and her face buried into the snow.

"There is no peace between us, false Southerners." An eerie elderly woman's voice spoke from within the void blankness of the snow. "Go back now and your lives will be spared."

Knowing that she would be failing her Chieftain, Lona ordered them to pull back. The spell fell off of them and allowed them to remount their polar bear dogs to ride back north where they came from.

*flashback ends*

"It was when we were passing the small village near the mountains that we noticed something wasn't right. Villagers were screaming and speaking in our native tongue, I assume to keep the Earth Kingdom soldiers from understanding them." Nyla fidgeted with her fingers. "Lona told us to go check out what was happening, as soon as we approached the town, she was grabbed by a metal serpent, some sort of tool they were using to round up people. She was taken before we could do anything about it."

The male soldiers jumped down off their mounts and charged at the threat, hoping to get their leader back. It turned into an utter bloodbath but fortunately the invaders pulled back. Though not leaving without the women they stole, Lona included.

Katara listener more as she was told of how the villagers said these men raided their village looking for her or anyone that looked like her. She immediately thought back to what that young soldier said to her.

The Water maiden went on to tell her how there were other villages on the way back that had endured the same fate but some women ended up being slain after fighting back. The men that tried to defend these women were also killed. Many of these villages were so far from the capital, it made their group wonder how these soldiers were able to reach them in so little time.

It came as no surprise when they finally reached the capital and found that it was under attack. Screams and cries were everywhere. It filled the arctic air and tore through the streets. Buildings were being destroyed. Tribes people running, hoping to escape. Those that took to the waters to find a safe haven were somehow overpowered and the sea was soon tainted in blood.

Nyla could barely speech above a whisper as she recalled all that she had seen that day. She said she thought it was their people's annihilation. Their group hurried to the palace, knowing they needed to protect the Chieftain but when they got their, they two were captured.

"We were drug to the throne room and there we saw that former Chieftain Hakoda was already in their custody. Kneeling with his hands tied in front of him. Some big time war general from Bei Seng Sei asked him where you were, that the Earth King of Bei Seng Sei wanted you brought to him. Your father spit at the man's feet and refused to give you up."

The Chieftain felt her entire body pale and numb as Nyla told her how that war general brought the sword down on her father. How that monster tore her father into pieces as he viciously laid waste to him.

Crying into her hands, "It was over kill! He was already dead but that bastard just kept chopping him up! And they made us watch! We were all forced to watch our Chieftain be murdered savagely!"

As if hatred couldn't make itself more prevalent in her heart, it did as she imagined what happened. They butchered her father. A man that only wanted peace for his people. Her father was a good man and they butchered him like cattle. Her heart swelled with rage.

"We could barely pick all of him up. There was just so many-"

"Enough." Katara stopped her as she rose from her seat and swallowed the lodged feelings in her throat. "I've heard enough."

The young Chieftainess left her office with a quickness that she had never before displayed. There was no time to rest when a war needed winning and a people needed avenging.

…

Cuddled on the sofa with his wife in his lap as they sat in front of the fireplace, Sokka ran his hand over her stomach and hummed. Yue giggled as she could tell her husband was excited as she was. Seemed like they were about to have a happy little family.

As the two relished in this moment of comfort between them, the doors of their chambers were burst into by the palace guard. Two rows of them lined up in the room, causing them both to sit up off the sofa and look with confusion. What was going on?

Walking in between the two rows dressed in her armor, Katara looked to her brother with a serious look on her face.

Holding his wife close to him, "Katara, What is th-"

"I'm naming you regent. While I'm gone, you will be acting Chieftain." She informed him. "If anything happens to me and I do not return, you are my successor."

Sokka gaped at his little sister as she turned to leave out, "Katara, What are you talking about?!"

Turning to look over her shoulder at him, "I'm heading south. I need to speak with the blood bearers. They might be our best chance at winning this war."

The Water Prince gaped at his sister and tried reaching for her to stop, but her guards stepped in the way to stop him.

"Katara, you can't! It's too dangerous!" He shouted as she made her way out his chambers.

As she strutted down the halls with Nyla arriving at her side, Katara heard her brother begging her not to go. She knew after telling him all that happened to her that he'd act this way. But she didn't tell him that stuff to make him worry about her. She told him that stuff so he could know what she went through and how strong she was now because of it. She didn't need protecting. People had failed to protect her in recent time. She had to protect herself and now, her people.

At the palace gates...

"Are we already?" Katara asked her men and women as they were all wearing the glow crystals around their necks. It tended to be uncannily dark in the arctic nights, even with moonlight.

As the Chieftainess's squad of loyal and trusted maidens and guards were mounting up, Katara heard her grandmother calling her name from the palace steps.

"Katara, No! You can't go!" Kanna races down the steps. "You can't!"

Hopping up onto her mount, Katara saw her grandmother come up to her, still in her night clothes, as worry covered her face. The waterbender hated seeing that look on the elderly woman's face. So she jumped down off her saddle and looked eye to eye with the woman.

Kanna placed her hands on the young woman's face, "Those blood bearers are not to be trifled with, my love. They are a cruel and savage people. Even worse, you leave at night when they are only strengthened by the moonlight. You put yourself in unnecessary danger."

Shaking her head as she smiled at her grandmother, "No, this is necessary. We and the blood bearer need to put the past behind us. We need to unite. It's the only way we can win this war and start an era of peace like dad wanted."

"But they could kill you!" Kanna told her.

"I'm not that easy to kill, gram gram." The Chieftainess climbed back onto her mount and looked down to her grandmother. "Besides, Sokka's just as capable as me. If something happens, he'll lead our people."

And with that, Katara whipped the reins of her mount and took off into the night streets outside the palace walls. Nyla rode up to Kanna as the rest of the group followed behind their Chieftain.

Pulling a scroll with purple ribbon tied to it, stamped with Katara's personal seal, Nyla handed it to the old woman. "Have this sent to the Fire Nation. She says it's for Prince Ozai." Kanna took the letter and gazed upon it as Nyla turned to ride after her group.

Leading her group to the edge of the city, Katara ordered them to make a V formation, allowing them to cover more ground. She wanted to reach these blood bearers before dawn. She and their leader had much to talk about.

….

A/N:

Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know how you felt about this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: 

Sorry about such a late update! Honestly, I finish these stories a lot sooner than I get the chance to proofread but my health has been on the decline so please forgive me. Fortunately, I used Grammarly tonight to get a quick skim over major errors so this will definitely increase the speed in which I can get chapters updated! Gosh! I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 20:

Riding through the snowy terrain of the Arctic coast, the young Chieftainess and her squad grow closer and closer to the border. Katara knows many with her had gone here before with Lona leading them and they were not exactly pleased with traveling back here again but they followed her anyway. A part of her being Chieftainess meant she had to be able to lead her people through situations they weren't too particularly keen on but making it so that they still willingly followed her lead.

As they used the moonlight gleaming off the ocean surface to see in this desolate night, an officer rode closer to the Chieftainess.

"Your majesty, are you sure that we need the help of these barbarians? They weren't willing to help us before and I doubt they'll be willing to help us now." He stated.

Katara looked at him from the corner of her eye as she rode her mount, "Do you doubt my decision making, Officer Hiki?"

Hiki's eyes widened, "No, your majesty! I merely-"

"No, it is fine. It is natural to question leadership. Especially in a situation like this." Katara resumed looking straight ahead. "But I assure you, I do not intend to lead any of you to an early grave."

The officer lowered his gaze away from her, feeling ashamed that he had even begun to question her. "Forgive me, your majesty."

"All is well. But to answer your question. If we want victory, we must be willing to ask for help any and everywhere. We cannot be picky with who are allies are. Unless they are our enemies, they are potentially our friends." Katara stated.

The entire squad managed to hear her words of wisdom and felt encouraged by them. It gives them a new found hope that things would undoubtedly turn out for the better.

Up ahead they could see a brewing of snow and Nyla closed in on her Chieftainess. "Your majesty, this is the artificial blizzard the bearers used last time."

Chieftainess Katara sped ahead of her group to thrust through the blizzard, as she did, her group behind her could see that the storm of snow calmed. This display of the Chieftainess's power thrilled them all. They figured there had to be dozens of bearers bending at once to make a storm this huge but all by herself, Katara countered it. The squad from the capital all raced forward to join up with their Chieftainess.

It was no sooner than they reached their leader's side that they were all thrown from their mounts and forced down to the ground by an invisible force.

"Your majesty!" Officer Hiki shouted as he noticed that she hadn't been thrown from her mount yet as she continued on.

Noticing this, Katara looked behind her and hissed as she saw her team all scattered in the snow. She was about to turn around when her mount suddenly stop and she was flung forward into the snow. Katara ended up sliding forward from the force of being flung. As her body finally came to a halt, she noticed a pair of woolly boots were right in front of her and proceeded to lift herself up despite feeling pain from crashing so hard.

As her sapphire eyes looked up, they fell on an elderly woman with a twisted smile.

"You false Southerners never learn, do you?"

"She what?!" Lu Ten practically loses it at the table after hearing his grandfather's words.

Ozai and Zuko both remained completely calm as they were not at all surprised by the waterbender's risky behavior. When was she not off getting herself into trouble? At least she always made it back in one piece. Except for that one time but she pretty much learned her lesson. Maybe.

Azulon repeated himself again, seeing as his eldest grandson was a bit deaf in an ear or two. "Your betrothed has traveled into the territory of her people's sworn enemies over centuries to ask them to join the war."

"Yeah, I heard that!" Lu Ten was still shouting.

"Then why the hell did you say what?" Ozai groaned in boredom. Really none of this was surprising. He actually expected worse from that girl but this was a bit of a step up. At least she was doing this for good cause and not because she just liked getting into dangerous situations.

Lu Ten growled at his uncle, "It was rhetorical!"

"Oh, well then you should have just said so." The second prince chuckled to himself. At least if he was going to be bored to death by this whole summoning, he needed to entertain himself.

The Fire Lord dismisses them as he was about to kill Ozai and Lu Ten if they had one more outburst. But before he did. He ordered that his two grandsons go to the South Pole and see to it that the new Chieftainess remained alright.

In his chambers packing his things, Zuko sighed to himself and asked himself why his friend always seemed to get into new trouble all the time. He was seriously starting to wonder if she had any sense of self-preservation in her at all. It was like she consistently put herself in harm's way even if nothing happened.

Knocking on his son's door before letting himself in without acquiring permission, Ozai stood in the doorway and leaned against the threshold as he looked to his son.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked in irritation.

Not phased by his son's attitude, the second prince sighed and folded his arms. "We need to discuss your role in our family's ambition. You need to do your part too."

"I'm not betraying our family because you want to do the impossible." Zuko scoffed as he threw his clothes into his trunk.

Rolling his eyes as he leaned off the threshold and placed his hand to his son's shoulder, "Your cousin is going on a tirade as of late. Seeing our family as a threat-"

"Because of you!" Zuko turned to his father shouted. "You play on his weakness every chance you get and then make our whole family look like we're against him!"

Ozai's lip twitched into a snarl as he scowled at his son. The poor idiot didn't understand that his cousin would be their undoing if they weren't careful. Getting what he wanted benefited his entire family. Sure, it meant committing treason but what was treason when your lives were on the line regardless.

"Besides, do you really think Katara will let anything happen to us?"

Ozai growled and grabbed his son, throwing him up against the wall as he snarled. "You idiot! Don't you think she will have her own problems to worry about?!" Easing off of him. "Anyone that doesn't think your cousin will return to his old ways is a moron. It won't be long after they're married that'll he'll find an excuse to start beating her again. You think she'll have time to worry about us when she's forced to keep up appearances?"

Zuko understood this theory of his father's but still, it didn't warrant any of this treasonous behavior. They could go about this differently. His father just wanted to find a reason to reel him into aiding him. It a little pathetic but Zuko knew his father was determined no matter what.

"I want the throne, boy, and I'll have nothing less," Ozai warned. "You will aid our family and I won't hear another word of opposition or I will throw you from out of this household."

The firebender knew not to take his father's threats idly as he always meant every word. He hadn't realized till now just how serious his father was about becoming Fire Lord. It was starting to make him very uneasy. He just hoped that his father didn't get them all killed for the sake of his ambitions.

They were all tied with their hands in front of them as they were guided along by a group of scouts from the barbaric rogues into a massive city of tents. Katara shackled from her ankles to her neck. Out of everyone in her group, she showed the most resistance to being bloodbended. They needed to be sure that she didn't get away. As they were brought to what was the biggest out of all the tents they saw, the elderly woman told them to wait outside while she entered.

As they stood outside, a rogue woman walked up to Katara and scowled at her as she looked her up and down. She had a bone piercing in her nose and her cheeks were lined with white war paint. Half her head was shaven as the rest of her hair fell to one side with loose brown locks and braids with beads in them. She was barely dressed. Wearing only a leather breastplate with a single shoulder strap and a skirt made of leather, with wool boots that had leather wraps wining up her thighs. Her crystal blue eyes howled at Katara like a wolf did at the moon.

However; Katara was unphased as she focused straight ahead. The barbaric woman spat at her feet hoping to get a response out of her, but it only seemed to anger her squad instead.

"Wait till our Chieftain, the true Chieftain gives us the word and you'll be pissing yourself in no time. But don't worry," the woman drug the edge of her blade down the side of Katara's face. "I'll make it quick for ya."

The tent reopened and the elderly woman shoved aside the woman antagonizing the young Chieftain, "Stop your fooling around, Tota. There are wolves to herd up and set out for a hunt. Get to it!"

As Tota left the elderly woman to the captured, the old woman grabbed the leash of the young beauty before her and grinned with her fanged teeth. "I wonder what my son might do with you before he has us remove that pretty little head of yours."

Katara hissed as she was then yanked and ushered into the grand tent. Inside, she saw the tent was filled with men and women that looked much like that woman Tota. Pierced noses, half-shaven heads with braided locks, and rather revealing attire for a people so far south in the nether regions of the arctic south. It was very different from the proclaimed South.

As her squad was brought in behind her and forced down on their knees, Katara was thrown down onto the rug placed before the feet of a man sitting on what looked to be a throne. When she struggled to sit herself up, the young Chieftainess laid her eyes on the man sitting before her with frost coated eyes. Is he blind? She wondered. This man was unlike any she had ever seen before. He was incredibly large. Broad wide shoulders, at a height only a giant could possess, muscular beyond anything she has ever witness. The man was like an arctic monster but not quite. Like many she has already seen within this camp, one side of his head was shaven while long locks fell to one shoulder. His hair happened to be longer than anyone present and even more, his hair was as white as snow just like Yue. A ring pierced his nostril as a beaded chain traveled to his pierced ear. This man was absolutely breathtaking in his unique form.

*Smack* "How dare you lay your eyes on our Chieftain!"

Katara fell to her side as she cupped her bruised cheek.

"Mother," The man stood from his throne as he raised his hand for his mother to stop, "Leave her be." He told her as he reached down to help Katara up. "These are our guests."

"We don't have guests! We kill em'!" She spat and the room full of their people rooted as the bottoms of their staffs all beat into the icy floor.

The man who was seemingly in charge growled in an animalistic manner at them all causing them to stop and back down. Katara was then helped back in her kneeling position and grabbed by her cheeks as the man observed her. Before she knew it the bruise to her cheek healed in an instance. Barely even a tingle was felt. It was then that Katara realized these people were not just bloodbenders but were waterbenders on a whole new level.

"Tell me, false Southern woman, what is your name?" The leader asked her.

Not sure if she should trust this man enough to drop her guard, Katara eyed him suspiciously as she spoke. "Katara. My name is Katara. The Chieftainess of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Chieftainess?" He eyed her strangely. "Last I heard, your false city was governed by a middle-aged Chieftain."

Katara looked to the man with faulty eyes, "My father is dead….and so will all of you if you don't make a decision now!"

The entire tent gasps as the elderly takes her spear and turns it on the young Chieftainess. "You dare threaten us, wench?!"

"Mother! Stand down! I'm sure there is more to what this woman has to say." The blood bearer's Chieftain looked Katara deep in her eyes as he grinned at her, still holding her face in his large hands. "Isn't that right, Ka-ta-ra?"

Huh? Katara's brow raised.

Standing up, the rogue Chieftain pulled the leash to her hand ties and made her rise with him. "I'll be taking her to my private tents to further discuss her reason for coming here. In the meantime, treat these false southerners as if they had some sense and were one of us."

Yanked along behind the rogue Chieftain, Katara's eyes widened as he began pulling her out of the tent. Her squad all turned to try and save her but they were forced to bow their head as the eerie woman took over.

"Now, who's hungry for fish eyes and seal blubber?" The established Southerners all cringed at the sound of what she offered them. Tui and La, help them all.

Chieftainess Katara leaving the capital spread like wildfire through the entire tribe in a single night and many from different regions of the land arrived wanting the take on why their chieftainess up and left just one day after her coronation. Sokka, as Katara's proxy, was left to deal with the issue of assuring these individuals that she had not abandoned them but was gone for the purpose of serving her people. Of course, this took a lot of reassuring but he was determined to make them see his sister had their people's interests in mind. The noble households of the south along with council members, governors and ranking officials in the military filled the throne room as Sokka stood center stage to calm them all down.

"I don't care if she believes this is for our people's benefit. She can't just up and leave the city without the proper measures taken for her safety. We just lost one Chieftain. We cannot afford to lose another." A Governor from the eastern regions spoke.

"Even so, she's seeking aid from the blood bearers. We cannot look past this sort of thing. Our people and those of the exiled shouldn't intermingle. We have nothing but bad blood between us since they raised up against our sister tribe." A council member noted.

"Perhaps, she sees a shift in the dynamic between or people due to this war. She seeks to unite the south as it should be." The captain of the fifteenth division spoke up. "A new era will be upon us as we claim victory in this war. We must prepare ourselves for the prosperity that our Chieftainess plans to lead us in."

All sucking their teeth at the captain, none were too please to be made aware of how loyal the military was to their new Chieftainess. It wasn't that the rest of them weren't loyal, it was just when it came to actions that were unagreeable, the military would stick by her side no matter what. This is the one thing that bothered them about having made the girl so heavily involved with their military. She could literally turn the whole country into a military state if she wanted to get her way. It was a major red flag. But nothing they wouldn't put into check if need be.

Sokka stood there listening to everyone have their say of his sister as if they really understood her motives. Hell, he didn't understand her motives completely but he did know his sister would do whatever it took for the people. He wished these idiots understood at least that much. Getting them all to settle down, the Water Prince dismissed them and told them to patiently await the Chieftainess return. They all left with different response towards him getting rid of them. To his disdain, it seemed many of them were untrusting of his sister. Which was a little understandable. Katara had only just risen to her position as Chieftainess. She hadn't yet shown her potential as a leader.

As he left the throne room as well, Sokka headed back to the royal wing of the palace to go check on his wife. When arriving in the inner sanctum, the Water Prince was greeted by his grandmother who was carrying a tray of sweets she had just made.

"There you are, Sokka." Kanna approached him and held the tray out to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Sighing as he looked to the elderly woman, " Yeah, well I had to handle Katara's court in her absence." he picked up a cookie from the tray and started munching on it, continued to talk with food in his mouth. "I'm honestly happy it's her and not me that has to deal with them on a daily basis for the rest of her life."

Nudging her grandson at the comment, Kanna gave him a reprimanding look. "Don't make it sound like a death sentence."

"Isn't it? No Chieftain lives the lifespan of the average tribesperson because of the stress."

"But the Fire Lord lives twice the amount of years as the average firebender and the leader of the Air Nomads lives beyond the lifespan of any human on this earth."

Rolling his eyes as he ate more cookies, "The Fire Lord is almost always the most powerful firebender, which makes sense why they live so long. Air nomads have an easy going life so of course, they live extremely long lifespans. But the Chieftains, especially the southern ones, they rule brutal lands with even harsher conditions and cold people." Sokka bit the edge of his cookie as he fell into a trance, "Sure, we live by the principles of the community but we're not that different from the Fire Nation in terms of ambition. It's a death sentence being Chieftain of this tribe and I don't get why he made Katara his heir knowing that."

Kanna watches the somber look take over her son's face and she cast her gaze away as she sighed. Chieftainship was a hard task. It was one that came with a growing burden of protecting an entire people from the bitterness of their homelands and from the stark cold of even one another. Water Tribespeople were close in their bonds and ties to community. It's what allowed them to survive and prosper in a land that was as cruel as it was cold. The stress of the Chieftain was unbelievably heavy and many didn't live past the age of fifty as the role would soon consume them and weaken their mind and body. It was like life had flowed out of them.

However; Kanna was certain her son believed his daughter would be different. She would break this curse that was upon this land and make better their tribe and people. She had faith in both her son's decision and her granddaughter's capability.

"Your sister will be fine if that's what you're worried about." Kanna offered a smile. "She has you and me to look after her."

Looking off to the side as he took another cookie, "Until me and Yue head back North."

"Well, why don't you all stay here? The South is much more lenient and you won't be stressed to meet all the expectations of the dogmatic North." Kanna proposed her grandson and his wife stay.

As Sokka gave it thought, he saw his wife appear from out of their room wearing an elegant white dress with sleeves that hung off her shoulders. She looked like a goddess with her silver locks binding up into her usual hairstyle. While looking at her, Sokka's decision was made clear. Where ever Yue was, that was his home. And knowing her, she wouldn't want to be far from her father. Besides, the North was the safest place for them with them having a child. He couldn't risk something happening to either one of them. Hopefully, his grandmother and Katara would understand. They were his family but now, now he was working on a family of his own.

The elderly woman watched as her grandson stole the tray of sweets from her with a cookie in his mouth and ran over to his wife. She smiled when she watched Sokka shove a cookie in Yue's mouth. The silver-haired woman tried eating it as fast as he was handing her the cookie. This made Kanna chuckle and it made her weep as well. What was left of her family, she wanted them close to her, always. However; Sokka had decided where and with whom he wanted to be and that wasn't something she could argue with. She was happy for him.

Sick to her stomach with what she had discovered a few days ago, Ursa had found she was unable to get her head together. She felt so sick from finding her husband had taken that girl to bed that she wanted to beat him on sight. It was very hard not attacking Ozai when Agni knew he deserved it. He was a disgusting man and she hated him for his unsated appetite for sex and young women. Going so far as to mess around with his stepdaughter. There was no satisfying him, was there?

A knock came to her door and her servants answered the door for her. She sat out on her patio drinking tea spiked with a bit of fire whiskey. It was the only way she could manage to swallow the filth that was her reality. As she sat sipping her tea in solitude, Ursa felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She nearly vomited from this.

"What do you want, Ozai?" She could barely speak with how nauseous she felt.

Firmly squeezing her shoulder, "I want to check on you."

Scoffing as she sipped her tea some more, " You want to know whether I've said anything, isn't that right? Well, I haven't. I can't bring myself to think of that let alone speak of it. You're a foul man, Ozai." Ursa looked up over her shoulder at him and narrowed her eyes as she snarled. "And I hope you pay for it in the years to come."

Ozai was in a rather good mood and didn't feel the need to argue or strike her for that matter. Instead, he just took a seat across from her and poured himself a cup. As soon as he brought it to his lips and sniff the content, he grinned at Ursa.

"It's not even noon, my dear," he said before drinking it.

Ursa crossed her free arm over her breast as she brought to teacup to her lips and looked off somewhere else, unable to look at him. "If you knew the kind of sleep I lose because of you, you'd know just how much more of a drinker I am than you."

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Ozai said as looked off with her.

The two were watching bird chirp and play for the last day of the warm climate. Birds chirps, the flowers were still at their peak, and the air had a slight breeze in it. Ozai broke their silence with a sigh before looking over to his wife.

"I must be honest with you, Ursa. All these years of you remaining at my side has brought me to see you as a friend. A very near and dear one." The second prince looked away again and sipped his tea. "I may not have loved you like the wife you are and deserve to be treated as, Agni knows you've been better to me than I am worthy of, but you mean a lot to me. I want you to know this."

The Fire Princess turned to him in shock, gaping at him with no words to say.

Finishing his tea, Ozai placed the cup down and genuinely smiled at her for the first time ever, "You've been more loyal to me than the very woman I loved and for that, you have my trust, Ursa. I want to fix our marriage. We got off on the wrong foot and it's remained that way for many years. I can't live that way anymore. I want you to stay with me."

Barely able to find her words, Ursa asked him about Katara and what he planned to do with her after what's happened between them.

"She asked to be a mistress and that's what she'll be. The girl isn't wife material. Even she knows that. Lu Ten truly believes she'll follow through with marrying him. I'm doubtful." Ozai went back to staring at the scene of the garden before him as he leaned his elbow on the patio table and rested his head in his hand. "Besides, after what happened between her mother and I, I'm not willing to confine myself into one person anymore."

Ursa snickered to herself as she saw what this was. Her husband had never been more readable than he had in recent days. "I can tell you now that that girl won't go for that. You think she won't be mad about your decision?"

"She told me not to have my whore. I said I wouldn't and I won't. But you're my wife, you have more right than her to my bed." Ozai grinned.

Oh, she could just roll her eyes all day at him. Agni, she hated how he attempted to sway her. Hated even more how he successful he was at it. She was hooked, knowing that she was nothing more than a piece to be played in his little game of conquest. A pity how her husband could manipulate her even while she knew he was. Worst of all, she was okay with it, hell, she even welcomed it. It only meant how important she was to him. Even more so than Kya ever was. He never saw a need for Kya in his grand schemes.

Sitting up from her chair, Ursa gazed down at Ozai with soft eyes, "You play an even more dangerous game with that girl, Ozai. She's not your father, brother, or your nephew. She's a woman that loves you and a woman in love is a dangerous woman indeed. She won't be stopped." The Fire Princess began turning to leave. "She can't be stopped."

Knelt down in thick fur, Katara watched as the Chieftain sat in front of her with a bowl of what was dried seal meat. He took a piece in his hand and held it to her mouth. Hesitant, the Chieftainess gazed down at the dried meat and then back to the man before her. She didn't know if this was a setup or he was sincerely offering her food. But when she could read no trickery in his gaze, the waterbender opened her mouth and bit the jerky, tearing it away from his hand.

The Chieftain chuckled as he watched the false southern woman eat the jerky as if she were some wild animal. He thought those pampered false southerners ate with more grace but it would seem that was not so. Or at least this woman didn't. He fed her another piece, fascinated by her poor manners. Not that that sort of thing mattered here. It was just he was expecting something a little different from their people.

"I see you do not stray far from your roots, woman." The Chieftain chuckled as he held another proscenium of meat to her. "Not only in how you eat or carry yourself but in your ability to withstand my mother's hold. You are gifted, false one."

Tearing the next piece clean out of his hand, Katara glared at him as she began to talk with food in her mouth, not giving a damn. "You sure have a lot to say for someone who doesn't even offer up his name." She barked between chews.

"I'm

Kokasho, as I'm sure you're already aware, I am the Chieftain of the true Southern Tribe." He smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Now, tell me, Chieftain woman, why have you come all this way to make threats?"

Swallowing the jerky in her mouth, "I didn't come here to make threats. I came here to warn you and your people. Our lands are at war."

Kokasho sat back and listened to Katara say her keep. Something about people of the Earth Kingdom attacking their people and killing her father. There were raids down on their villages and these Earth people managed to slip very far into the southern lands, very close to their borders. She tried telling him that another assault would lead them further out, putting his people into harm's way. The Chieftainess offered him a truce between their people in order to preserve their people's lives. Kokasho grinned when she finished and reached his hand out to touch her.

"False Chieftainess Katara, it sounds more like you came here for help than you did to warn us." Kokasho caressed her warm soft cheeks as he held a twinkle in his frosted eyes. "You know as well as I do that we are perfectly capable of handling ourselves. It is how we have survived separated from the world for many centuries."

"But that could all change now! While you and your people remain stagnant, the world is ever changing out there! They have weapons of the likes not even me and my people have ever seen before! You can't just k-"

Pressing his finger to the woman's lips, Kokasho grinned as he moved closer to her and towered over her. He moved to cup her cheeks and move his face closer to hers. She kept a guarded look on her face, to which he admired on her soft features. As he moved closer to her, he rested his forehead to hers and breathed in her scent deeply.

Exhaling, "How badly do you want my help, woman?"

Are you kidding me?! Katara drew her head away from his before bashing it into his and then throwing herself to the ground in order to get a good angle on him as she threw her foot into his stomach, kicking him far from her. The waterbender then rolled hers to the edge of the tent where she had seen a spear earlier and ran her tied hand over the sharp edge. When her hands were free, Katara jumped to her feet and made a sprint to the opening of the tent.

However; just as her hand reached for freedom, her body was rendered motionless. Damn it!

"You are gifted to have been able to resist my mother's hold. She's the strongest bloodbender amongst us. Second to no one, no one but me." Kokasho chuckled. "You'd truly have to be gifted to resist my hold, Chieftain woman."

Katara then found herself suspended in the air and turned back to face him. She gritted her teeth at how uncomfortable it was to feel her body taken over. This was a first.

As she floated in mid-air, the Chieftainess watched with hostile eyes as this barbarian made his way to her and smirked. His hand found its way back on her face. Causing her to shiver in disgust.

Chuckling some more, "You truly are a woman of the father and mother, Tui and La. You intrigue me, woman." Kokasho let go of his hold on her and dropped her to the floor.

Coming down with a thud, Katara hissed and rubbed her wrists she had used to break her fall. Her sapphire eyes growled at the barbaric leader of the blood bearers.

"I will give you my aid, False Chieftainess. But you must agree to something for me." He tells her as he turns back to her.

Climbing to her feet as she continued rubbing her wrist, "Fine, What is it?"

Arriving in the South Pole for the first time in almost three years, Zuko cracked a small smile as he was excited to be back here. He now understood how his father felt when he traveled here in his youth. As the servants followed him down the ramp off the ship, the firebender stretched his arms and breathed in the mint frost air. However; behind him, his cousin came stomping with a rather unsavory expression on his face. He obviously didn't have the same excitement as he did.

Trying not to be annoyed by what he figured was going to be a negative comment from his cousin that was in a bad mood, Zuko starting making his way to the port manager and showed his pass.

"I'm Zuko, eldest son of Fire Prince Ozai, second prince to Fire Lord Azulon," he said as he handed the mature woman his pass.

Gazing over the golden seal, "Fire Nation royalty. Come to see our Chieftainess, have you?"

"Uh, yes. But I'm aware she's out of capital at the moment." Zuko smiled his warm smile as he received his pass back. "We just need transport to the palace where we can wait for her."

The older woman glanced at Zuko and eyed him suspiciously. While it was common knowledge that the Fire Nation and specifically the Southern Water Tribe were on good terms, especially with their Chieftainess's engagement to the youngest prince, with the attack that happened on their soil, all foreigners were seen as threats. Especially those with an infamous family history of deceit and betrayal.

Not seeming to care for showing manners, the woman said in a rather rude fashion that the Fire Nation royal would have to simply wait for Chieftainess Katara's return, otherwise, he could turn back around and go back to where he came from. Zuko was a little caught off guard by this rudeness but things only seemed to get worse when Lu Ten caught up to him.

"Excuse me but your chieftain is my fiance." Lu Ten slapped his pass down on the counter for the woman in the booth. "I demand we be taken to the palace immediately!"

Glancing at the pass, the woman pushed it back to Lu Ten. "Sorry, your highness, but you're just gonna have to wait."

"WHAT?!" Lu Ten's eye twitched and Zuko pulled him back.

"Dude, calm down," Zuko whispered to him.

Snatching his arm from the firebender and shoving him out of frustration, "Get off me!"

"Hey, cool it before you get us arrested, dumbass!" Zuko now fed up. "This isn't the Fire Nation where we can get away with making a scene. They will detain us!"

Lu Ten growled at his cousin and glared back at the woman, "What the hell are we supposed to do while we wait?"

"Not my problem, your highness. Welcome to the South Pole."

As much as it bothered his cousin that they were having to travel on foot to the palace, Zuko actually enjoyed the sightseeing he never got to do when he was here. The firebender managed to find them a gondola to take through the streets of water, the most efficient form of travel in the Water Tribes. While both of them sat across from each other quietly as the waterbender steering the boat through the watery streets, Zuko noticed his cousin was checking out the scenery around him. It was Lu Ten's first time here and there was a major difference between the Fire Nation and here. For one, there was endless snow everywhere. People were considerable nicer here though if provoked they quickly shifted. Katara was proof of that. There was a large sense of community that binded everyone together. It was rare that someone wasn't considered a part of the tribe when born into it. Also, modesty was barely existing. When in the warmth of their homes, catching some nude was inevitable. Growing up, Zuko had seen plenty of naked tribespeople when he played around in the palace with Katara and Sokka. His mother would always do her best to shield his eyes while his father would tell him to get used to it. He eventually did. As long as it wasn't Katara or Sokka he found naked.

Anyways, the culture here was very different from the culture back home and one thing that caught Lu Ten's attention was the soldiers and guards he saw on patrol throughout the city.

"There are about as many female guards as there are male. What kind of backwards place is this?" He commented with his lips curved to the side.

Rolling his eyes, "I thought you were over that." Zuko scoffed.

"Over what?"

"Your sexist bullshit."

Raising his brow, "Call it what you want but unlike you and uncle, I know where I come from. I'm proud to uphold traditions. Whether I marry a woman from somewhere else or not. I'm Fire Nation at heart."

Wow, such a bold excuse. Dad was right. Zuko thought about the conversation he and his father had before he left. His father had said that nothing truly changed with Lu Ten and if one gave it time, he'd be back to his old ways. Sure enough, it was starting to seem so. Zuko decided he wasn't going to keep conversing with his cousin for the remainder of the gondola ride.

Taking them as far as could by boat to the palace, Zuko thanked the waterbender as his cousin pulled his luggage off the boat with what looked like furious frustration. It brought unwarranted attention to them when he started to swear. Women covered their children's ear and gave disapproving looks as men shook their heads and continued about their business. Zuko palmed himself in the face as he was no seconds away from leaving Lu Ten to fend for himself but that could easily make things worse. Part of the city was ruined, the rest of it didn't need a maniac firebender going on the rampage.

In the upper-class district of the city of snow and ice, Zuko noticed that the tribespeople dressed fairly similar to nobles around the world. Expensive attire, hairstyles of the aristocratic class, and the typical snooty walk many had that thought themselves above anyone that wasn't of the same station as them. Seemed no matter where in the world you went, there were always people like them around.

"How much further from the palace are we?" Lu Ten caught up to his cousin with his heavy luggage.

"We're almost there." Zuko rolled his eyes as he kept himself ahead, not wanting to deal with his cousin at the moment.

And sure enough, it took them only ten minutes to reach the palace gates. However; victory was far from being claimed.

"State your business." A guard demanded as she eyed both firebenders.

Digging through his fur cloak's pocket, Zuko pulled his pass out to show who he was. "Eldest son of Fire Prince Ozai, second son to Fire Lord Azulon. We were sent to see that Chieftainess Katara was well and unharmed."

The female guard's male counterpart glanced over at Lu Ten, "And who is he?"

"The Chieftainess's fiance."

The guards narrowed their eyes before looking back at Zuko.

"We'll see if Prince Sokka will allow you to enter."

"Wait a fucking min-" Lu Ten was interrupted by an elderly woman coming down the staircase of the palace beyond the gates.

"My grandson is busy, so on his behalf, I grant them permission to enter," Kanna said as she came down the steps and grinned with her arms clasped behind her back.

The guards began opening the gate with their bending and allowed the two firebenders to enter. As soon as they did, Kanna hugged the youngest of the two and smiled as she looked up at him.

"You look just like your father," Kanna said before chuckling. "Though I'm sure you don't want to hear that."

Zuko grinned awkwardly as he rubbed his neck, "Yeah, I like to think I look like my mom."

The two talked and Zuko told her that his grandfather sent them. The old woman informed him that Katara was fine but had traveled into hostile territory. She told him that Katara left so abruptly that she could do little to stop her. It wasn't something either of them was unfamiliar with when it came to Katara but they were concerned nonetheless. Kanna eventually shifted her attention to the older man behind Zuko and narrowed her eyes.

"And this must be Lu Ten, my granddaughter's betrothed."

Lu Ten looked at the woman with a dull expression, "Prince Lu Ten." He corrected her.

That was no way to win over your in-laws, not that he'd be able to. Sokka told her what Katara told him about her fiance. Obviously, this young man was going to be a problem. One that will be dealt with.

Turning around, Kanna told them to follow her as she would show them to their rooms. She just hoped Katara returned soon.

It would seem that the girl had sent him a letter before leaving. A humorous one, at that. Ozai grinned to himself as he realized that Katara made for a jealous mistress. It wasn't a quality he expected from her. She never seemed to care about what her fiancé was up to and prior to that relationship, he had never seen her express any signs of jealousy towards anyone before. Excluding that time he introduced her to his family.

But anyway, the second prince wrote her back, detailing that he was much too busy to even think about other women. Of course, that wasn't necessarily true but he hadn't touched them which was the point he was trying to make. When done writing, Ozai left his office, handing the letter to his page boy and sending him on his way. He then decided it was time he retired for the night.

As he walked down the empty halls to his domain, something suddenly caught his attention. There were no guards. He should have seen at least six of them from his office to here and yet, not a single one did he see. This immediately rose red flags for the prince but before he could allow himself the time to think, he had to send a bolt of lightning into the ceiling.

Within an instance, four individuals cloaked in black dropped and were twitching on the floor around him. Ozai growled whirled around to strike an opponent that tried catching him off guard. His fist buried in his attacker's face as it caught flame. As soon as the attacker dropped dead to the floor, numerous supposed assassins leaped at the second prince.

Ozai cracked his knuckles and growled under his breath, "I feel insulted. You've all underestimated me."

A blast of blue flames radiated off of the Fire Prince as he blew them all into oblivion. Ashes sprinkled to the ground like soot in the snow. Ozai rolled his shoulders and stepped over the ashes corpses. Someone will clean that in the morning. He told himself.

Reaching the outdoors as he crossed through the garden to his domain, Ozai paused as he swatted his neck. Pulling his hand to his face to see with it was, he saw it was a blow dart. Shit. He was rendered to his knees in seconds as he tried to withstand the poison.

"So you are the Second Prince Ozai everyone is so afraid of?" A voice from the night shadows erupted. "My, you definitely live up to your reputation. quite a scary man you happen to be."

As Ozai tried to get a hold of himself, his vision began to blur and he slowly felt his body giving way.

"Oh don't you worry, Prince Ozai. We're not here to kill you. We just need you for a little ransom is all."

And just like that, the Fire Prince collapsed, passing out shortly after.

The Chieftainess group has returned to the capital and with them, were a few of the rogue blood bearers to many of their surprise. They hadn't thought their Chieftainess would actually be able to convince them but it would seem that she had swayed the rogue Chieftain with her southern charm.

Looking of the city from the summit of the mountain range just outside of the capital, Kokasho rode up beside the Chieftainess arctic bear mount. He grinned to himself.

"What a beautiful city you have here, False Chieftainess." He said as he looked over to her. "Though not as beautiful as you."

Katara rolled her eyes and ordered her people down the hill to the palace, she wanted them to alert them all that the mission was a success and to prepare for their guests.

As she stayed at the top of the mountain with Kokasho and his entourage, the young Chieftainess sighed. "Your deal, do I have to accept both?" Her face was void of expression.

Smiling as he looked to his people behind him, "I could turn my people around right now if you'd like? And we could raid a few villages on the way back home."

"No, it's just…" Katara looked over to the outstanding sized Chieftain as he sat on his very peculiar mount. "I'm in love with someone. They're actually the only person I have ever felt so strongly about that wasn't my kin. I-...I just don't know how I will t-"

Kokasho grinned as he reached from his mount to hers, grabbing her face as he forced her to look at him. "You are Chieftainess, I am Chieftain, are we not allowed to be with whomever we want?"

"Yes, But-"

"You want it to be just you and him, hmm?"

Bowing her head as she smiled to herself at the mere thought, "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then I will think on this, beautiful woman. But there is no negotiating the other. My people deserve better than the barren wasteland we've been banished to." Kokasho furrowed his brows in all seriousness.

Katara nodded her head and gave her word. His people would most definitely be granted better. Her whole purpose of going to them was to unite their people. So his people were her people now and her people would always be given the best she could provide them.

As they all head down the mountain slope to the city, Katara leads them to her palace where she will accommodate them for their stay. When reaching the city, the Chieftainess rides through the streets receiving cheers and praises from her people. They are all happy to see that she has returned safely.

Once arriving at the palace, the guards let her and her guests in. Katara jumped down from her mount and immediately saw her grandmother staring down at her from atop the palace staircase. She smiles up at her and receives one in return as the elderly woman comes down the steps to welcome her back home.

"Gran Gran." Katara wrapped her arms around the woman.

Embracing her back, "Katara, my love, you made it back safely."

The young Chieftainess pulls apart from her grandmother to introduce her guests, "and I've brought back our new allies. Meet Chieftain Kokasho and his mother." She waved her hand to the two approaching from off their mounts.

Kanna stared with wide eyes at the people she knew were the blood bearers her granddaughter went out to find. She was absolutely ridden with fear as a giant and his creepy elderly mother made their way to them. Tui and La, where did she find these people?

"You must be Lady Kanna." Kokasho took the stiff old woman's hand and kissed it.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Chieftain Kokasho is a charmer but don't mind him, he's just REALLY friendly."

"With the women only." He made it a point to add that.

The young Chieftain wanted so badly to get him alone so she could whack him in the head. Geez, did this man ever back down?

"This is my mother, Hama." Kokasho introduced the elderly woman at his side. "She's actually from the-"

"Oh, she knows that, my son. She knows me. Isn't that right, Kanna?" The silver-haired old fox smirked at Kanna as she then gaped at the ominous woman.

Kanna could barely say a word as her granddaughter looked between the two of them. Katara was now seriously confused but decided to ask about it later.

As the meet and greet continued, they all proceeded up the staircase into the palace. The Chieftainess wanted to give her guests a tour of the palace. Allow them to become acclimated with where they will be staying. Receiving rather frightened looks from the palace tenants and guards while her bloode bearing guests awed at everything they laid their eyes on, Katara chuckled to herself. These people weren't so bad. They were just different.

When reaching the place where their guest chambers would be, a voice shouted her name from down the hall. Katara turned her head as did everyone in her tour group.

"Zuko?!" His name fell from her mouth in all shock.

Disregarding how she was supposed to compose herself, Katara ran down the hall and tackled the firebender to the ground. Zuko winced as she fell on him. She was a lot heavier than she looked.

"Kat, geez, it's only been two weeks," Zuko said as he could barely breathe with her on top of him.

Squeezing him to her as she rubbed her face against his, "Seventeen days, actually but it's just good to see you here! It's been almost three years since you've been here!"

The two got up and dusted themselves off. As Katara jumped for another hug, a certain interested guest came up behind her and tapped on her shoulder.

Zuko let go immediately as he looked up to the giant. What the-

"Is this your lover you mentioned?" Kokasho asked.

Turning around as she glared up at the man, "No, he's my friend! What the hell?!"

"Ah, I see. You have a lover and friends. I'd enjoy being one of your friends if you'd let me."

"Kat….who is he?" Zuko asked in a tiny voice as he couldn't take his eyes off the massive guy.

Scoffing as she folded her arms, "This is Chieftain Kokasho. He's the leader of the Blood bearers."

The firebender swallowed hard as the man looked at him.

"Katara?"

The young Chieftainess sparked up at the sound of that voice. She then looked behind Zuko to see that he hadn't come alone.

"Lu Ten? What are you d-" her words were cut off as he was upon her in seconds and embraced her.

Lu Ten lifted her in his arms and squeezed her tight to him, "What the hell were you thinking going to get those barbarians?! Didn't you know it was dangerous?! Their bloodbenders!"

Worming her way out of his hug, Katara shoved herself away and looked at him disapprovingly. "They're not barbarians, Lu Ten. They're Southerners just like me. I won't let you refer to them as such."

"But Katara, I was worried. I came all this way to make sure you were alright." He reaches for her again.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Grandfather sent us." He couldn't stand how his cousin tried to act like it was his idea to come here.

"Ah! So this is your lover!" Kokasho observed the man embracing the Chieftain woman.

Just like his cousin, Lu Ten was off-put by the giant towering at least 7 feet over them.

"What the hell is that?!" He shouted rudely.

Oh my la! Seriously?! She really didn't know why she was so irritated with him all of a sudden. But it was driving her nuts.

"I'm a who not a what, you Fire Nation swine!" Kokasho demonstrated to Katara that he had another side of him. A racist side.

"Whoa! What's going on out here?!" Sokka and Yue turned up from their chambers after hearing an unsavory slur. And almost immediately, the couple froze at the sight of the giant.

Kokasho had just about enough of the staring and Katara can sense it.

"Okay, okay, okay. How about we all go to the throne room so we can better discuss things, alright? Clearly, things are getting out of hand."

Katara turned around and sighed to herself as she led everyone towards the throne room. Of course, it had been all too easy getting the blood bearers to come back to the capital with her. Of course, there had to be more a challenge to this. Like now with everyone making a scene.

As they followed behind the Chieftainess, Hama leaned towards her son as she eyed the back of Katara's head.

"Are you sure about this, my son? Can we trust this woman?"

With confidence, Kokasho told his mother that the Chieftainess has not spoken one lie to him and that he trusted her. He believed she truly wanted to seek a union between their people.

"Besides, wasn't it father that once said that a Chieftain that could acknowledge our people would be the beginning of the South's true and utter prosperity?"

It took more explaining than she wanted but eventually everyone was on the same page as her. The blood bearers were staying. Of course, it was strictly political. Katara truly sought for unity between her people and Kokasho's. They were all southerners, why couldn't they live as such?

The Chieftainess showed them to an isolated wing of the palace, somewhere they could have their own privacy and be able to get comfortable without watchful stares. As she showed each of the group of twelve to their own chambers, Katara walked Chieftain Kokasho to his. When arriving at his guest chambers, the seven-foot man smirked down at the stoic Chieftainess.

"And here I thought I'd be taken to your chambers, Chieftain woman." Kokasho grinned as he ran his hand through her hair.

Rolling her eyes, "What gave you that idea?"

"I do believe you asked for a union and I can think of no better union than the one between a man and a beautiful woman."

Go fuck yourself, Katara wanted to say but bit her tongue. She got this far, she wasn't ruining it with her less than polite attitude towards perverts.

As Katara turned around to leave, a question she didn't 'not' expect came from the blood bearer.

"Is that man you're betrothed not your lover you spoke of on the hilltop?" Kokasho was curious.

If that question wasn't weird enough then her answer was. She answered him honestly. No, that man was not her lover. He was not the man she spoke of on the hilltop. And yet, he was the one she was meant to marry. Katara was then asked who she would choose. Of course, with her on the verge of marrying, she'd come to a point where she'd have to make a decision. Who would it be? Her betrothed or her lover?

With a small voice, Katara gazed down at the marble ice floor and spoke truthfully again. The one she would choose would be the one that was best fit to the standard needs of her people. Whoever was best for her people to see her with. Whoever benefited the people best. That was who she'd choose.

"And what if your lover isn't it?"

"He's not. I know that already." Katara was no fool. Ozai wasn't the ideal person to be at her side as she ruled her people. He was the worst possible candidate. And it was because of this, that while Lu Ten would be who she'd choose for her people's sake, Ozai was who she chose for hers. For as long as something this taboo and scandalous can last, she would continue her affair. "Can't I have one selfish want?"

The Chieftain of the blood bearers smiled softly at the woman Chieftain. "You deserve to be happy, Katara."

Scoffing, "You don't even know me." Katara rolled her eyes as she started walking away.

"But I know the eyes of a sad woman. You give for everyone else's sake but what of your sake?" Kokasho looked at her somberly.

Once again Katara rolled her eyes. This guy was really starting to rub her the wrong way. But like he said, for the sake of everyone else she was willing to give. Give up smashing her fist in his face.

The Chieftainess left the wing of the palace she gave the blood bearers and as she did, Lu Ten recovered from behind a pillar. His brows furrowed in anguish at he just heard. There was someone else. Like who? Who could she possibly be referring to? Someone from her past, perhaps. He shouldn't be surprised but it hurt no less. However; he doubted it. On their first date when he kissed her, she was angry because it was her first kiss. And then on ember island, her maidenhead was intact. That meant if she had a lover and was touched, this was recent. This was new. This was...him!

Lu Ten cursed the bastard's name under his breath. No wonder that damn bastard was so possessive. Katara actually belonged to him. She was actually his. The young prince clenched his chest and slipped off to his own chambers. The weight of betrayal had started getting to him and standing no longer came with ease.

Katara was on her way to her office to get started on looking over the debriefing paperwork when her friend Nyla ran up to her. The Chieftainess saw the immediate terror in the maiden's eyes and became wary.

"Katara! It's bad! Real bad!" Nyla said frantically.

Trying to get a hold of her, Katara grabbed Nyla by her upper arms to still her. "What is it?! Another attack?!"

Shaking her head, "No! It's Fire Prince Ozai!"

The Chieftainess's eyes widened as she heard the news Nyla had to share with her. She ran quickly to Zuko's chambers to find he was on his knees in the middle of the room holding the ransom letter.

"They're going to kill him." The firebender stated. "They're going to kill my dad."

While she found it excruciatingly hard to believe anyone would be able to kill Ozai, she did fear of the acute possibility. Especially with this mention of the Earth Kingdom technology that was used to apprehend skillful waterbenders throughout her land.

Katara made her way to Zuko and knelt down in front of him, she took the letter from his hand and read over it.

"We're going to get him back." The Chieftainess told her friend as she tossed the letter to embrace him. "We'll get him back. I promise."

Awoken by the sound of dripping water thudding against metal pipes snapped the ensnared Fire Prince from his state of unconsciousness. He woke with a jerk and it quickly made him aware that he was chained to something. On his knees with his arms pulled behind him chained to the wall, Ozai noticed his ankles were chained as well but to the floor.

Damn it! How'd I let my guard down like that?! Ozai cursed himself. He wasn't easy to sneak up on. Not after having several assassination attempts on his life every year since the age of ten. Things like sensing and predicting an enemy's attack had become second nature. However; this was the first time since he was a child that someone had gotten the better of him.

Hanging his head as he tried to think of a way he was going to get out of this, the Fire Prince was immediately pulled from his thoughts when a metal serpent-like thing wrapped around his neck. He was then forced to tilt his head up and look upon the man before him. Ozai could tell from the impressive armor that this bastard had to be a general. And a general from the Earth Kingdom seeing as the metal serpent around his neck was being manipulated by him.

"Judging from the fact your menacing glare and remarkably stature, my men got the right guy this time." The Earth Kingdom man said as he stepped towards the chained captive. "Sorry about the timing, your highness. We would have gotten you sooner but idiot subordinates kept grabbing the wrong man. I kept telling them, 'There's only one man in the Fire Nation that sends chills down your back with one glance. He's not hard to spot.' And seeing how frightened I actually was looking at your unconscious form, I know they finally did their jobs right. So, tell me, your highness, do you know-"

Ozai spat to the side of him with the metal serpent still around his neck, "All I know is you had better let me go or your deaths won't be a quick one."

The general snickered as he let his metal serpent ease off the Fire Prince's neck. Clearly, he was uncomfortable.

"Unlike many, your highness, I do not fear you." The General crouched down to the Fire Prince and grabbed him jaws. "Do you know why you're here, Prince Ozai?"

Yanking his jaw from the Earth Kingdom bastard's hand, Ozai scoffed. "I've pissed off a few number of people in my day. I honestly don't know who you are or what reason amongst the hundreds I can think for why you have me chained like livestock in this- this ship?" The Fire Prince looked around and felt the gentle movement. "This is a ship, isn't it?"

"I figure it might be hard to know who your enemy is when you have so many and to answer your question, yes, this is a ship."

Tilting his head off to the side as he looked at the General, "Since you're in a mood to answer questions, what reason is that I'm here chained like cattle?"

"Because someone killed my wife while she was in your people's custody." The General was suddenly humorless as he glared at the Fire Prince.

It didn't quite dawn on Ozai right away. He was still gathering his bearings from only just coming out of his unconscious state. However; as he thought about it some more, he realized just who this man was and he burst out into laughter.

Laughing maniacally, Ozai could barely keep his eyes open. Oh dear Agni, how life loved to come back and bite him in the ass. As he continued laughing at this hilarious turn of events, the Fire Prince is silenced with the metal claws of the General's brass knuckles scraping across his face.

"I think that's enough laughter, your highness." The General said in a cold tone.

Glowering at the man that dare slash his face, Ozai used his firebending to seal off the cuts. The last thing he needed was it getting infected from this filthy place. Little did the firebender realize that he was wear chi-blocking cuffs. He was supposed to be able to use his bending at all. This both frightened and intrigued his captor. There would need to be careful handling when it came to this Fire Prince.

Backing up to the wall as he folded his arms along his chest and observed his captive, the General sighed as his face fail flat. "My king and I do not wish to fight the Fire Nation. We do not wish to harm you at all. I don't wish to kill you. We just want one person. One person that I'm sure you know. We want Chieftainess Katara."

"And how the hell do you plan to get her by using me?" Ozai was now starting to question this man's intelligence.

Sighing, "Your Highness, you don't have to pretend with me. I already know. I'm very much aware of how important you two are to each other. You killed my men to get her back and she took a blade in the gut for you."

Scoffing, Ozai rolled his eyes. "She's my late ex-wife's daughter."

Smirking as he stepped towards him again, "Yeah, I thought as much when I decided to capture you but...you see, that letter you received from her actually slipped into one of my men's hands first and let's just say he can decrypt messages such as the ones you and our young Chieftainess send between each other." Crouching in front of the Fire Prince. "I must say, for a man of your age, you sure snatch em up young."

Never had she felt so much stress in her life before. So much was happening at once. Taking her father's place on the throne, gathering the aid of a tribe of their people that were basically exiled, and now Ozai being captured. What was she to do? She hated the notion that she'd have to leave the capital again after just getting back. Her people needed her to get straight to work. However; retrieving Ozai was something she needed to personally see to.

As the Chieftainess rubbed her brows and started making her way to bed, a loud bang and what sounded like a struggle was alerted her. It was coming from outside her chamber doors. Bending a spear of ice into her hands, Katara carefully approached the doors. When she pulled them open with her weapon ready to slay whomever it was attacking her guards, the spear dropped out of her hands as she saw the Chieftain of the blood bearers toying with her guards in mid-air.

"Kokasho! Put them down! Now!" Katara hollered at the top of her lungs.

The guards dropped hard to the floor. Kokasho smiles when he saw the lovely Chieftainess and steps over the men he just threw to the ground.

"Beautiful Chieftain woman, I would like to speak with you. Just a chat."

Katara narrows her eyes at him and shuts her chamber doors with the use of her bending. "Sure, but not in my chambers. We'll go for a walk." She then cracked an insincere smile before going to help her guards back up to their feet.

The Chieftainess then led her guest off to where they could begin chatting. She wanted it to be somewhere with open visibility. The last thing she needed was for them to be seen together late at night and it look as if they had something to hide. She pulled her night robe close with its sash and fluffed her hair around her to cover her bare shoulders. Her translucent robe did very little to hide her nightgown underneath.

Sighing as she reached the column ice pillars that overlooked the city, "What did you want to talk to me about, Kokasho?"

"You fascinate me, woman." He told her. "So much so that I wish to know every detail about you. Including, who this lover of yours is."

The waterbender crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Of course, you want to know. The man wanted her. That was established back in his village. Though, despite Kokasho obvious desire for her, Katara saw him as harmless. He was quite honest from what she had seen of him thus far and the only thing that intimidated her about him was his straightforwardness. He had no problem asking her questions she was too keen on or stating how he felt. It made her uneasy around him due to her knowing he wanted to know her. But not just know her in the sense he could pick her out of a crowd of people. But know her how one knows each word from their favorite novel. How one knows that themselves. Something like that was frightening but Katara didn't seem to be able to resist giving him this delight. If there was anyone to be completely honest with, it would seem it would be this strange man from the further regions of the South Pole.

As they took a seat on the iced bench by the pillars, Katara gazed out to her city and held her hands in her lap. "Why do you care to know me? I'm not as fascinating as you think." She told him.

"You go on a suicide mission to save your people. You put your own life on the line for them and you do so without dropping your pride." Kokasho tells her. "Not only that, you remain honest in your pursuit. You offer my people a way back into the fullness of the Southern Tribe. I don't know how that wouldn't fascinate a person."

"So you think I'm odd." Katara manages to deduce this from everything she's just been told.

Kokasho laughs at the Chieftainess and tells her that she is in so many words, odd, but odd is good. Odd is refreshing. Odd is what leaders need to be in order to move their people into the next era.

The two sat there and continued talking. Mostly, Kokasho trying to unravel the mystery that was this woman and Katara telling him to piss off. As he began to ask her about the man that had been captured, the Fire Prince, he had never heard of, the Chieftainess answered his questions with all but ease.

"He was married to my mother and they stayed that way till she died, even though she married my dad and had my brother and I," Katara told him about how Ozai had been a part of her life ever since he had come to spend her mother's last days together.

The bloodier bearer Chieftain listened to her and watched her. Trying to make out every little thing she said. Trying to grasp every little detail from her story while observing her face as she did.

"He's like a second father or mentor. I owe him a lot." Katara ended.

"Is that why you've let him into your bed?" Kokasho asked with a grin.

Katara's eyes widened.

Snickering, "It's obvious this man is the lover you spoke of."

Standing to her feet, Katara was about to walk away and head for her chambers. She didn't need this now. And not from a la damn stranger.

"I'll help you get him back," Kokasho called from down the hall as he chased her down the hall.

Walking with every bit of stride she had left, Katara ignored the Chieftain following after her. He did that on purpose. He knew this whole time. Must have picked up on how concerned she's been all day after learning what happened to Ozai. This bastard just wanted to prove a point. That he could very easily read her and that was dangerous. Dangerous to someone her position. She was Chieftainess of the Southern Water Tribe. The pinnacle of strength for her people. It could never be known that she was having an affair with an already married man, let alone a man that used to be married to her mother.

"I'll help you!" He kept calling from behind her.

When Kokasho finally caught up to her, he grabbed her shoulder to which he was thrown back into a pillar that came crumbling down on him as he fell to the floor. He was able to stop the large piece from falling on him but when he looked up to see the Chieftainess standing over him with a deep scowl on her face, Kokasho began chuckling.

"So you're a bloodbender too?" He grinned. No wonder he liked her.

"Only on full moons and only when someone pisses me off." She spoke so scornfully it seemed she would go for another blow but instead, she held out her hand.

The Chieftain of the blood bearers took it and allowed himself her assistance. Once he was back on his feet, Kokasho noticed the Chieftainess glaring at him.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you." Katara shoved her finger into the man's chest.

Grinning down at her, "and have you ever killed a person, Chieftain woman?"

"Yes and I'd like not to do so again. So please, don't make me." She really meant what she said. Something that big a secret was worth killing over and she really didn't want to harm anyone else. It's just wasn't who she was. But if needed to, she would.

Kokasho went on the walk the Chieftainess back to her chambers but as they reached them, he wanted to reassure her of what he had said before.

"I will help you get your lover back, Chieftain woman." He told her.

Scoffing as she eyed him suspiciously, "Why? You don't know me or him. Why would you help us?" Katara was very concerned by this man's willingness to help.

"Because I'm hoping to win you over. I see you becoming my wife, Chieftainess Katara. That or my lover."

Contorting her face in disgust, Katara told him to go to hell as she stormed off to her chambers. As she walked over the narrow pathway that went over a moat of water that led to her mini-palace, she could hear the blood bearer Chieftain shouting more absurdities at her.

"One night in your warm bed is all I'm asking!" He laughed as the woman flicked him off. "Then how about a kiss, your majesty?"

Katara bent a block of ice at the man and entered her chambers, slamming her door behind her. Kokasho grinned as he swatted his hand and the ice chuck flew off to his side. He knew the woman would be his. Tui and La told him in a dream many years ago. This woman would be his wife. No doubt.

"Your majesty, we have those reports to requests of the mountain villages." A maiden ran into her office with the scrolls containing the tax details of the last few months she had been absent from court. "Your father reduced their tax since trading has become more difficult to do in this war."

Sitting with advisors and council members all crowding her office with a ton of debriefing information, Katara called the maiden forward to hand her the scrolls. As the maiden rushed to her, she tripped and silenced all the men in the room. The advisors and council members all looked with disapproving looks. How dare she disturb them and the chieftainess.

However; seeing this maiden clumsily fall as she was in a hurry, Katara couldn't help but think of how she had been in her first days of learning under her father. It gave a lightheartedness to her that she hadn't had since returning home just a few short days ago. The Chieftainess climbed out of her seat and walked over to the maiden to help her. All her advisors and council members stopped talking to watch.

Dipping down in a graceful gesture, Katara held the length of her skirt that opened in the middle and began helping the poor maiden.

Scrambling to gather the scrolls, "F-Forgive me, your majesty! I-I was careless!"

Giggling as she helped the maiden, "You retrieves what I asked for. You did your job."

The two stood up with scrolls in their arms. The Chieftain gave a warm smile and took the rest of the scrolls from the maiden.

"Thank you." She said.

Bowing her head with her arms stiffly down at her side, "It is a pleasure serving you, your majesty!"

As the maiden hurried out of the room before she could further embarrass herself, Katara grinned softly after her. Was she that scary now that she Chieftain? Beforehand, all the maidens have been comfortable around her and now they seemed frightened of her. Sigh, it made her feel incredibly lonely.

Turning around, the Chieftainess turned back into the icy stoic leader her people needed from her.

"Instead of looking to a clumsy maiden with judgment how about you idiots figure out why my father's last wishes for the mountain villages to receive monthly food rations from the capital have been delayed!"

Those consulting Katara immediately rushed out of the room to take care of what she had requested of them. Clearly, she was not going to allow them to slack in any way or form. She was already proving to be the kind of leader the priests had been talking about for decades.

A few days after she had squared away plenty of paperwork, the Chieftainess wanted to take to the streets and give her hand in all that needed to be done.

"Alright, I need benders in the front to keep the building from collapsing. The rest of you let's get as much of this junk out of here. We're tossing this into the sea." Katara had lifted the metal scraps that had been left behind from the attack.

Men and women alike were in attendance in the project to help restructure the fallen buildings throughout the city. Many felt inspired to help by the Chieftainess's willingness to lend a helping hand. As she gave orders to her people in removing the debris, bending the parts of the structures that were still intact, and motivated her people to push on into their already long day, the blood bearers watched close by.

Kokasho stroked his beard as his mother stood beside him. They watched with their group as these false southerners followed the command of their Chieftainess. From their observation, the crazy woman that dare cross into their lands was even more tenacious than they believed. She wanted her city back in order and her people to thrive, even with the obvious dark circles around her eyes.

Visiting the villages outside the city days later, the Chieftainess and her team of loyal maidens and guards helped bring relief to the people devastated by the attack. This time, Kokasho decided to help despite receiving looks from the villagers. It couldn't be more obvious that he and his people were blood bearers. However; he figured if he was going to be determined to marry their Chieftain, then he wasn't going to have to earn their trust.

Katara watched as Kokasho and a few of his men helped out. She was taken aback but when the blood bearer Chieftain blew her a kiss and pissed off her fiancé that had also decided to help.

"He does know you're my fiancé, right?" Lu Ten hissed.

Rolling her eyes at his jealousy, "of course he does but he's a persistent nonetheless."

"Well, I don't like it. I already have to deal with uncle. I don't need this too." The prince spat as he walked off carrying a wooden pole over his shoulder to the pile of rubble.

The Chieftainess watched as the prince continued helping out. She suddenly felt an enormous amount of guilt and then she immediately felt anxious. Not only had she cheated on Lu Ten, but she was also having a very hard time being concerned with his feelings. Not only was she remorselessly in love with his uncle, but she was also incredibly anxious to see that Ozai was found as soon as possible. La be damned if any harm came to him. Lu Ten could rest his jealousy towards Kokasho, her heart was somewhere else.

When Katara and her team finished up days later in the last village that had been attacked, she was approached by a woman carrying a child wrapped in a bundle within her arms. She bowed her head to the Chieftainess and gaze somberly at her.

"Your majesty, you are too gracious for having come all this way to our lowly village." She started as a tear shed in her eyes. "I only wish my husband could see how blessed our nation is with you as our Chieftain. He used to guard your father before he came home to settle down. He told me all about you. I didn't believe the wonderful things he said but now, now I do."

Against tradition for the Chieftain to remain out of reach of the common people, Katara laid her hand on the woman's shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile. "I would have loved to meet anyone that had put their lives on the line to protect my father. Especially one that happened to be fond of me. I'm flattered anyone that spent too much time in the palace likes me. I'm not actually so popular." She chuckled and so did the woman.

Back the city, Chieftainess Katara visited a healing sanctuary within the capital city. It was her hope that she could administer a healing touch to those of her people that had been injured. However; she found herself heartbroken at the sight. Some many. Young and old all suffering from wounds conceived while protecting themselves from the foreign attack.

As if hate couldn't manifest itself any more than it had, it exceeded itself. Katara clenched her fists as a healer led her through the halls of the sanctuary. Every room they passed broke the Chieftainess's heart. Her people had suffered a great deal and their suffering was now hers. She ached for them. Every last one of them.

"And these are the surviving soldiers who took those earthbenders head on. They sustained life-threatening injuries and could never walk again." The healer stated.

Katara drew back the curtains and stepped into the room lit with herbal incense. Her eyes roamed over the four soldiers with entire body bandages. She noticed two of them had their faces wrapped almost completely and that one of them was receiving attention from a healer in order to calm him down. The one to the far end of the room had his left eye bandaged while from the neck down he was covered in a thick quilt.

The young Chieftainess walked over to this man and knelt down beside his fur cot. As she did this, his blue eyes gazed up at her shakily. He knows exactly who she was. His son and daughter that had visited told him how the heir of Hakoda had finally taken her rightful place on the throne.

"Your majesty." He uttered breathlessly.

Looking to her side, Katara spotted a wet rag beside her and picked it up immediately. She rung it out before placing it on the man's head as he began coughing.

"Shh, you need to save your breath till you get better." She told him as she placed her hand over his exposed chest.

Katara shut her eyes to focus and using what was a combination of her healing ability and the slight ability she had to manipulate the blood of a person, she found just how terrible his injuries were. She grimaced as the man winced and groaned. He was in grave pain and the come feel it. It hurt so terribly. Quickly she removed her hand.

Reopening her eyes she saw the curious look on the man. He was staring at her in what seemed like awe.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked him as she tried figuring out what was wrong with the man.

Shaking his head to the best of his ability, "No, your majesty. It's-it's just the first time I felt any relief since the attack...you have a healing touch." He cracked a smile.

This mended up her heart a little and gave the Chieftainess some hope. As she went around tending to sick and wounded, Katara noticed that her guard Hiki approached her with Zuko behind him.

"Your majesty, your companion wanted to speak with you." He informed her.

Standing up from where she was feeding an injuried patient, Katara handed the food to a nearby nurse and brushed her hands off on her skirt as she approached Zuko.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as she had him step aside with her.

Scratching his head as he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye, "Kat, it's been almost three weeks and I know you're busy with this whole fixing your Kingdom thing but my dad-"

"No, it's fine, Zuko. After I'm finished here, we'll head back to the palace and start making a plan." She told him assuringly before she sighed and looked off to the patients behind her. "As much as I want to serve my people and do so well, your father is just as important if not more. I'll set out to find him myself if I have to."

Zuko could see the conviction in the waterbender's eyes. He knew she truly wanted to save his father. He knew how much she cared about the man. And even if it seemed a bit strange at times, the firebender trustee that Katara would go out of her way for him. His father was a cold bastard but he was a lucky one.

Later that night, Katara called everyone to her office.

"I'm leaving the city again." She stated plainly.

"What?! But Katara, we have so much more to do! Why are you leaving?!" Sokka fussed at her.

Giving him an annoyed look, "Ozai was captured three weeks ago. I need to find him."

"Oh, it's about that asshole! Really, Katara?! I bet that jerk brought that on himself! You know he's not very well liked." Sokka pointed out.

"I agree, Katara. My uncle has plenty of enemies. There's no telling what the issue is." Lu Ten backed her brother.

Zuko growled, "That's my dad you're both talking about!"

"And you're just as much aware as we are that your father might have gotten himself into this himself." Lu Ten stated coolly. "You know everyone back home is just waiting to get their hands on him. Grandfather gives the word and he's done for."

"I'm sorry, Zuko, but you know my beef with your dad. He literally fought me on my seventeenth birthday." Sokka chimed back in.

Rolling his eyes at the two of them, Zuko couldn't believe they wanted to justify letting his father remain in enemy custody just because of personal feelings that had towards him. Sure, his dad was an asshole, but Agni damn it, that was his father.

Having heard enough, Katara glanced over to Kokasho who stood at her side and had proved to be an excellent asset to her during these few days she had been out in her country giving her all. The blood bearer Chieftain smirked and bended the three young men. He got them to shut their mouths and quiet down. Something that was not liked by Kanna as she sent her granddaughter a disapproving look.

Clearing her throat as she had the floor, "Ozai saved my life back when those mercenaries captured me. We're going to get him back."

"I'm pretty sure you already paid him back that debt. Remember, when he let you take a blade in the gut for him." Lu Ten reminded her.

Glaring at her fiancé, "He didn't LET me take the blade! I took it!"

"The debt is paid regardless." He said nonchalantly.

Setting her eyes callously on the prince, Katara walked around her desk and came to stand in front of him. She folded her arms and shoved her foot in between his legs, just inches from his junk. Lu Ten looked up from where her foot was and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't care what your problem is with Ozai. We're getting him back whether I have to go by myself and kick everyone one of these bastards' asses." Katara looks up from where Lu Ten sat and looked around the room. "I didn't ask for your opinions. I told you my plan and that's final. Any objections can stay behind and wait for me to return." Stepping off of the chair Lu Ten sat in. "Well? Any objections?"

No one spoke a word. Katara was not just as stubborn as always, she was stubborn with authority now. Who were they to tell her not to go?

Kanna came forward and went to her granddaughter and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Sokka, go with your sister. I'll stay here and watch over things while you are gone."

"But Gram-Gram-"

Shaking her head, "No buts, she's your sister and Chieftainess. Where she goes, you follow."

Scoffing, Sokka rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Sure. I'll go with her to get this bastard that I doubt will be the least bit grateful."

"I'll keep the council and court in order while you are gone, sweetheart. Just be quick is all I ask. You know these old geezers are a mess when there is no order around." Kanna smiled at her granddaughter.

Stepping forward, "I'll accompany you as well, Chieftain woman."

Hama looked from the Chieftainess to her son with wide eyes before she gritted her teeth, "What are you talking about, Kokasho?! You can't go with these false Southerners and their pack of imbecile! Your people need you here to lead! Not out there saving some lowlife you know nothing of!"

Kokasho gazed coldly down at his mother and as if to remind her that he was their Chieftain, he said nothing and let his silence do the talking for him as he looked to Katara.

"I and a few of my men will accompany you," Kokasho told Katara.

The Chieftainess nodded and turned to Zuko, who gave her a weak smile. Everyone decided to leave and go about their own business, leaving the two to talk amongst each other.

"Thanks, Kat."

"Oh, don't thank me yet." She told him as she walked back to her desk. "Your father is coming back in chains with us. I want to know how he has gotten the better of."

Zuko looked at her with confused eyes as she took her seat behind her desk and laced her fingers together.

"Huh?" He asked.

Katara's expression flattened, "No one here was wrong about your father, Zuko. Even I can testify to some of his misdeeds. I need to know this some fucked up scheme of his and he didn't simply go of his own accord."

"What?!" Zuko was outraged by her accusations. To believe she thought his father was conspiring with the enemy.

Sighing, Katara tried to soften her expression some, "Look, Zuko. I know you might not want to hear this but...Ozai is planning something, something that could end in the bloodshed of your own family. You need to kno-"

"I already know! I know he has his eyes on the throne! My mom and sister are in on it! But he wouldn't go so far as to do this! He wouldn't!" Zuko stressed.

Furrowing her brows, "You knew?"

"He tried to get me to go along with his scheme. He even told me to use my friendship with you against Lu Ten. He's practically turned out families against one another. I don't want any part in that but I'm telling you, Katara, your enemies are his. Even if he's willing to betray us, he wouldn't do so to you. You're Kya's daughter and that makes you more important than me and the rest of us."

The room was silent as Katara debated with herself. Out of everyone in the room previously, Zuko was the only person that could convince her otherwise but she had to think beyond her own feelings in this matter. She had a people to keep safe. And as much as she loved Ozai, she couldn't risk his wicked ways putting them in jeopardy. Whether or not this could be his fault, Katara didn't want to risk it. She going to get him back but he was coming back chained up in a cage.

Looking to her side, "Zuko, I'm Chieftainess now and as much as I don't want to think anyone I care about could pose a threat, I can't take those kinds of chances. Your father is a person that needs to be handled with the utmost caution by the people around him. I care for him dearly but I don't trust him. Not anymore."

It was easy to sit back and pretend Katara hadn't actually given this thought. But clearly, she had. She told him from the jump that she would help him retrieve his father back. It showed that she not only cared about him but his father enough to put things on hold for them. And her telling him she was bringing his father back in a cage, only proved that it was just her heart speaking to her. She was thinking and she had been.

Zuko sighed and flopped onto one of her office sofas, "Sometimes I really hate my dad and other times I just feel sorry for him. These are one of those times I feel bad for him."

"Why?"

"Cause he's an asshole who doesn't know how lucky he is."

Chuckling, "Agreed."

…

A/N:  
Hope you guys liked the chapter! Let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading! 


	22. AN

Alright, some news you guys might actually enjoy hearing. I decided to come out of Hiatus with Drowning Lessons. But that doesn't mean the currently updated story will be put on hold. A fan asked me if I could continue both stories at the same time and honestly, I do see why not. So from now on both stories are in the works and you all will get a new chapter from one of the stories each week. Drowning lessons one week and The Affair of the Sun and Moon the following week. Hope, this pleases a few fans that have been begging me to continue drowning lessons. So Thank you everyone and Drowning Lessons update will be up this week. I think I'll start with two chapters for this one since its been so long and has been highly requested by fans in my pm.


	23. Chapter 21

A/N:

Not my best Chapter but it's a part of the build to an arch that I can't wait to get to. Things get juicy in the chapters ahead. Let's just say time jump, betrayal, and MAJOR character death. Boys and girls this is an AU but try to think of how many of the events played out in the show, maybe some of that stuff still happens. Maybe.

Anyways! Enjoy!

Chapter 21:

"Katara, you can't be serious. Leaving the capital twice in a single month of you being Chieftainess, it's unheard of and irresponsible." Sokka told her.

Ignoring him as she placed her wolf head pelt on her head and wrap her water sack around her waist, Katara focused on getting ready to leave. They were out of here in the next hour and she wanted to be geared up. Prepared for any little quart they might find themselves in.

Katara finally acknowledged her brother's plea but it didn't make much a difference. Ozai was captured and she was bringing him back end of story. She wasn't going to keep explaining herself. She thought being Chieftainess would mean she would no longer be questioned but that was the furthest thing from the truth, she's been questioned more than ever in her life about simple things that are common sense. Of course, she was going to rescue her family friend/lover. Why the hell not?

Leaving her chambers after putting her foot down with her brother, Katara was joined by Hiki and Nyla, whom she had assigned as her personal guards. Though she felt perfectly capable of handling her own, it put her people at ease to see she had someone or someone/s guarding her.

"Our navy scouts have their eyes on a fleet northeast of our mountain port villages. They've been confirmed to be the enemy's fleet." Hiki reported to her as he walked behind her to her right.

To her left, with her spear in hand, Nyla relaid her information. "A ship with the Bei Seng Sei flag trimmed in gold waving above it is believed to be the ship where Fire Prince Ozai is being held. It's a massive ship with the likely necessary amenities to house a bender of a ruling class. Not to mention at least five hundred men are needed to operate the ship alone, combine that with the seven hundred troops it can carry in addition and we have our hands full."

So they knew where to go and where to look, good. Made this mission less tedious. All she needed was to devise a plan retrieve Ozai and do so without compromising herself in whatever scheme was being planned. Sure, some fighting was going to need to take place as there were plenty to take on in order to her Ozai but she wasn't too worried about that.

Outside where her task force and companions were preparing to head to the docks, Katara said her goodbyes to her grandmother, who reassured her that the tribe would be well looked after in her absence. As she pulled herself from her grandmother to start heading out with the others, Hama approached her, snatching her wrist as she did.

"You treacherous whore! You've bewitched my son and now he follows you into a battle that isn't his to fight!"

Yanking her arm away from Hama, the Chieftainess glared down at the elderly woman. "I did not make your son fight for me. He choose to follow me."

Before allowing the older bitter woman to get another word out, Katara went to her polar bear-dog and jumped up on its saddle. Next to her, Zuko rode up with Lu Ten. She noticed they were both coming. Something she didn't quite expect. Lu Ten was so opposed that she figured it would just be Zuko coming along. However; she could use someone else with military experience. She just hoped her fiance didn't have trouble taking orders from her.

"You ready for this, Sparky?" Katara cracked a smile.

Rolling his eyes as he grinned, "I just hope you don't make this situation anymore messy than it is."

"So you're calling me a troublemaker?" Katara lifted her brow at him.

Sighing as he shook his head, Zuko chuckled to himself and whipped the reigns of his mount, speeding off in front of her. Seeing this as challenge, Katara raced off behind him and behind her, her brother joined in and yelled that he was going to win despite having let them get a head start. Lu Ten sat on his mount, watching as the three took of, loathing that his fiance had barely even looked at him, let alone acknowledged him. The Fire Prince was not liking this. Not at all. Seemed like everyday she grew further away from him. He could blame no one but his uncle and cousin. They always seemed to steal her attention. But that wouldn't be for much more. Lu Ten was done allowing this to pass.

….

Blood splattered across the metal floor of the cell as he watch his men stump and beat the Fire Prince. The general had him endure quite the treatment as a guest on their ship. Each day the man was woken with a forcing feeding of whatever they had left over from the night before and once time had gone by for him to digest it all, he was whipped with leather. When he tried to fight back, the general reminded the prince what he would do to his little whore. This evoked anger in the Fire Prince but the fire in him was quickly snuffed out.

However; today, today was different. The general felt bored of beating a man that didn't express more than he was willing. Besides, that girl chieftain was on her way. His men reported to him that marine scouts of the Water Tribe had spotted their location and it was only a matter of time before she'd show up wanting her step-father or in this case her 'daddy'.

Spitting out the blood in his mouth, Ozai, with his hair filthy and laying messily round him, fixed his icy and unbroken gaze on the general that had gotten off to torturing him. Of course, it all hurt like a bitch and Agni, he had passed out plenty of times between each beating. He wasn't some invincible person. He was just a man when stripped of his fucking titled that didn't mean much of shit. However; he wasn't quite defeated. Ozai had every intention of killing this man in the worse ways possible. Fuck the shit he was pulling here. This bastard killed his friend of thirty eight years! His only friend and now was trying to lure the girl here. Ozai was going to show him a thing or two about torture. This was nothing compared to what he was going to do.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Prince Ozai. Your little plaything is on her way here. We sort of made it easy for her scouts to find us and she's undoubtedly on her way to get you." The general stood in front of his prisoner with his hands clasped. "I want you in good condition when she arrives. Might make her a little more than willing to get on all fours in surrender if she sees you're in good condition."

 _That's it! I've had enough of you!_ The chained firebender lunged at the general. He grabbed him by his uniform and threw him up against the metal wall of this Agni forsaken cell. His fist inches from pounding the green eyed bastard's face when the soldiers all tried to take him down. The general lifted his hand to signal for them to stop and stand down. Reluctantly, they did as asked of them, glaring at the Fire Prince.

"I killed that bitch you called a wife! I killed her! You took someone important to me, so I took yours! It was only fair!" Ozai growled.

Smirking, the general sighed and shook his head. "Oh, how I want to believe you, Prince Ozai. I want you to be Ju So's murderer. But that girl of yours already made claims to killing my wife. Before executing my men that were captured, she let one of them go in order to send my king a message. Saying that she killed Ju So in cold blooded."

Ozai furrowed his brows as he clenched his teeth. After he killed him, he was going to strangle Katara. That dumbass had a big mouth. Now there was no doubt word reached home. All that effort he put into keeping the blame off of her and she just throws it alway. He was going to strangle her in front of her whole damn tribe for this. _That idiot!_

"Bold words for such a young ruler, don't you think. I must say I can't wait to met her. I wonder if she's made of the same stuff her father is."

Punching his fist into the wall just beside the general's head, "I will personally see to it that not even a fingernail or strand of hair remains attached to your body if you lay even a finger on her. I swear it before Agni!"

Signalling his soldiers to get the incredibly pissed of firebender off of him, the general grinned wider than ever as Fire Prince Ozai's chains were tightened even further to keep him from lunging like that again. Because he had one more good piece of information for his captive.

"Before I took down Chieftain Hakoda, I asked him for his daughter, that he hand her over to us. He, of course, like any person that loved their daughter spat at my feet and told me to go to hell. I ended up hating what came next, I should have spared him but I couldn't much let him get away with it. My men had witnessed him disrespect me, you understand how that goes. Anyways, I thought with a man like that surely if I was going to get my hands on you, it would be much more difficult. However; it was made fairly easy. Unlike the family our brave little Chieftainess comes from, yours is in constant rebuke of one another." Crouching down to the prisoner. "Two and then three members of your family gave you up for the taking. One of them might actually surprise you, it definitely surprised me."

The Fire Prince knelt there in his chains, having heard every word, and suddenly, felt bottomless rage develop in him. Members of his own family set him up. Not only that but they set Katara up. This was worse than he thought. Now he was going to have to put his plans into full affect when he got out of here. While he had come up with plans to take the throne with as little bloodshed as possible, he knew now that he was going to have to clean house and didn't much matter to him who it was, they were dead when he finds them out.

…..

 _So much still needs to be done._ Katara sighed soberly to herself. How her father was able to make it through his first year as Chieftain was beyond her. There wasn't much time to grieve let alone breathe without getting right back to matters of the country's state. She now understood why marriage alliances were so important. The need for a capable companion that could help bear the weight of an entire people was greatly needed.

Hopefully, she'd have someone to share this great burden with someday. Lu Ten was her fiance but she couldn't see him being the person to actually help her with the challenges of ruling. And Ozai, he was busy with his own ambitions. There were her brother and grandmother but Sokka would be returning North with Yue and her grandmother, there was no telling how much longer there was for the old woman.

The young Chieftainess sat on the edge of her bed below deck as the ship was in full sail, looking over the plenty piles of work she needed to get a head start on before returning home. As she tried focusing, a knock threw off her concentration and she mentally growled in annoyance. Getting herself to reel in her frustration, she called for whoever was knocking to come in.

"Katara, I'm sorry to disturb you." Lu Ten peeked his head into the room.

Gathering her papers and organizing them, Katara mustered a small smile and shook her head. "It's fine. You can come in."

Entering the room, Lu Ten shut the door behind him and sat on the opposite end of the bed from her. Urgently, he took his fiance's hands in his, knocking her paperwork out of them as he did this and encouraged her to look him in the eyes. When she did, he pulled her hands closed to his chest and allowed her to feel how fast his heart was racing.

"What's wrong?" She suddenly became worried.

"I think you're making a poor decision. This could be a trap. You're the Chieftainess of a nation, you can't just act out on whim especially when there is no one to take your place if something happens." he told her in a soft tone, expressing his deepest concerns.

Sliding her hand away from him, Katara couldn't help but give him a disapproving look. "I'm not leaving your uncle in the hands of our enemy. What do you not get about that? He's your uncle. Your family. Your father's brother."

"Half-blood! His mother was a whore." Lu Ten clenched his teeth. "A whore from a damn brothel. Not even fit to be placed in the palace harem. Grandfather had to make her her own part of the palace."

 _That's besides the point._ Katara's eyes narrowed at her fiance as she rose from the edge of the bed. "I don't give a crap if his mother was a La damn sky serpent, he's your uncle. Besides, those bastards are still in Water Tribe waters. They're a threat and need to be dealt with before they try to launch another attack on my people. As Chieftainess, it's my duty to protect my people."

"By chasing after my uncle?!" Lu Ten stood up and glared at her. He breathed heavily while clenching his fists. All the young prince could do is think about the last few months with her and uncle. How his uncle seemed so sure of himself when it came to Katara. Like he had not the slightest bit of concern that she wasn't his. And it all made sense when he overheard Katara talking to that giant, Kokasho. She was messing around with that bastard. All this time. But as he felt angry and betrayed, he also felt hurt that she would make him believe that she loved him. That they had moved past all their issues. That she wanted to be with him. It was all just a means to get her Agni damn alliance. She didn't want him. She just wanted what came with being with him.

Katara noticed that Lu Ten had begun trembling as he looked away from her. It suddenly made her feel as if she had said something wrong to him. Was he really that concerned with her going up against their enemies? Stepping around her bed to go to him, she reached for his fist to take in her hands as a means to comfort him. However; he yanked his fist and himself from her as his gold eyes gazed at her grimly.

Swallowing awfully hard as he tried his best to steady his voice as he spoke, "I know. I know, Katara."

"Know what?" the chieftainess was incredibly confused.

Lu Ten hissed and stepped back even further, "He's your lover, isn't he? The one you told that barbarian Chieftain about."

The waterbender felt her stomach sink and before she could grab onto anything to balance herself when she lost the feeling in her legs, she sunk to the floor. Her eyes were wide as her hand fell over her mouth.

"Oh don't act like that! You betrayed me and for _him_!" The Fire Prince crouched down to her and took her by the jaws. "He's going to have his feel of you and throw you away like all his other toys. Chieftainess or not. A pretty face or not. Kya's daughter or not! You don't mean a damn thing to him!" Tears rested in his eye-beds as he looked at her hard. "I wouldn't do that to you! I even changed for you! And what has he done?! Nothing! He doesn't care! Not like I do!"

Unable to bring herself to listen to this, Katara tried pulling away from him but he grabbed her upper arms and shook her.

"He doesn't love you like I do!"

"Lu Ten, please let go." Katara asked him with quivering lips.

"No! Not until you understand!" He shook her harder as he got closer into her face. "I loved you! I still love you! I can prove it!"

Feeling her arms heating up, Katara stared at the crazed look in his eyes as he flickered his eyes at her lips. He went in for a kiss and she moved her head back but he wasn't having it. Forcing his lips to herself, Lu Ten moved his hands to cup both sides of her head.

"I love you." He said against her lips, the smell of sandalwood feeling her nostrils.

"Lu Ten...st-stop." She felt herself being pushed back.

"Please, Katara." The Fire Prince begged her as he looked her in her eyes with all seriousness, with a will to forgive, and a need to prove himself. "Let me."

Sighing as she dropped her head, Katara took a deep breath in before looking him back in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Lu Ten. I am. But… I think marrying Yue's relative would be better for you. The North is more established like the Fire Nation, she's a pretty face, well mannered, a poised woman like you want and need. Most of all, she's not in love with someone who is family to you. She's not me."

Lu Ten pulled away from her and gazed at her with heartache. His chest had tightened and his stomach had sunk. He physically felt he was falling apart at her very words. Like she had placed a curse on him and had lifted it, leaving him in shambles. Oh, she was a witch. A spiteful beautiful witch. A wonderfully cold witch. A witch that sold her soul to a bastard that would ruin her name and life.

"Katara, listen to me. My uncle loved Lady Kya. I saw the way he looked at her when I was a child and I can tell you for a fact that's not how he looks at you,-"

Stopping him in his tracks, "Of course, not! I'm not my mother!"

"What I'm saying is he will never hold that kind of love for anyone else! Not even y-"

Losing her temper, Katara's hand struck Lu Ten in the face as she stared him down with that look of hers that spelled out her own inner conflictions. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to believe these words. A part of her knew it was denial because deep down she already knew the truth. The truth presented itself when her brother set her down and told her the truth of why their mother left Ozai and what Ozai was currently plotting. She was the perfect piece in his game of conquest and even more, she was the easiest for him to use. However; she knew there had to be more to it. There had to be. She just knew it.

"Get out of my sight. I don't want to see you until we've gotten Ozai back." Katara managed through her tightened and set jaws.

"I don't take orders from y-"

"I am Chieftainess!" She got in his face and hiss, finger stabbing him in the chest. "And you're in **MY** country! Like I had to submit to your grandfather, you will not me! Now get the hell out of my cabin!"

The Fire Prince didn't waste time getting away from her. Just like she wanted to fight him, he wanted to give her a fight because he was beyond furious with her. Not only ordering him but betraying him and then making him out to be the bad guy. He couldn't believe her. Even when he hated her, this was not who she was. Once again, this was his uncle's fault. But it was alright, he had something for the both of them.

…

Zuko needed to know what the plan was. He needed to know that this wasn't going to turn into a big mess that was going to backfire on all of them. And while Katara was a precious friend of his, the firebender was a little more than careful with her when it came to matters that required precise planning. She tended to be hot headed and acted on impulse. It was a shocker to anyone that she didn't trace her lineage to the Fire Nation. The waterbender was worse than most firebenders with her temperament. However; to give her the benefit of the doubt, during the few weeks they spent trying to get some reconstruction underway for her people, he saw another side of her. A more mature and calcultive side. It took him by surprise to see her so focused and thoughtful about every detail regarding the matters she had to take care of. Even ones that affected her on a personal level.

So when Zuko came knocking on her cabin door to discuss thing, he was both wary and hopeful that she would present her plan for taking on their enemies and rescuing his father.

"Zuko?" Rubbing her eyes as she was just waking up. "Why are you up so early?" She yawned.

Chuckling as she let him in, "I am a firebender, Kat. Kind of my thing."

Rolling her eyes, "Not all of you wake early, Zuko, but whatever. What's up?"

Zuko asked her what the plan was and to his surprise, she had actually thought it out. _Being Chieftainess really changes a person, I guess._ But some of her plan was a risky. Like how she was only taking three others with her, all being waterbenders. Her reasoning was that they could travel over the ocean water with water vortexes and take a few ships out. It made sense but only three? Why not the entire task force she brought with her. Well, her reason for that was that they were backup if things go nasty, which Zuko was fairly certain it would. Katara up against an entire fleet of Earth Kingdom soldiers with technological advances that even surpassed the Fire Nation's. It was dangerous. But at least she had a plan.

This plan didn't go over well with her brother or even those she was willing to take with her. Everyone had something to say about her plan. Which was completely understandable. But they weren't just taking Ozai, they were sending a message to the enemy.

"Nope, not happening, sis. I don't care what you're trying to prove here but you're not going to go get yourself killed all cause you wanna show off how crazy strong you are. It's irresponsible! Look at what happened to dad! They killed him without a second thought!" Sokka stressed to his sister.

Scoffing as she crossed her arms, "Well I'm not dad. I refuse to die on my knees."

Sokka snatched up his sister and yanked her to him, "Watch your mouth, Katara! That's not funny!"

"I wasn't being funny." She said in a stoney voice. "Mom and dad are dead. But we're still here. WE have to fight and protect our people."

"Not by killing ourselves!"

"I'm not killing myself!"

"Sure you're not, sis. Sure you're not." Sokka let her go and backed off. "But it's not like you're trying to live either. Throwing yourself in harms way all the time. That's not living, Katara. It's just not."

The mood became a somber one. A brother was trying his best to express how he felt. That his sister was trying to send herself down the same path as their mother and father. As much as they both loved their parents, there was no denying what they both did that led them to their demise. Their mother grew ill and didn't seek the help to get better. Their father went back on his word for the marriage treaty with Bei Seng Sei, went on the front lines and was chased back to the palace, leading an enemy army into their homelands. Sokka didn't want that for his sister but as he told his grandmother, Chieftains of the South have the shortest lives of the world leaders. At some point, he was going to watch his sister fall like every other Chieftain that's taken to the throne.

Angry that her brother would suggest that she was suicidal, the young Chieftainess scowled at him. "At least I care about our people! Not giving them up for the North which started this whole mess!" Her tongue was laced with every inch of bitterness and spiteful delight. She wanted to hurt him. Him and anyone else that had something to say about her and what she had decided. "Father's blood, our people's blood, and mines, if I don't make it. All of our blood is on your hands, Sokka. You married Yue! You talked dad in going back on the agreement! You went on your merry way to the Northern Tribe! You did this! This war is because of you!"

Her words did as they were intended to do. They wounded her brother and she refused to pull her punches.

"Now, I'm sorry you don't like how I do things but I didn't get much a choice when dad made me his heir! Guess not only you screwed me over with this war but dad forced this responsibility on me! And all because the woman everyone compares and contrasts me to slept with two different men in the period that you were born! You've all fucked me over! I hate every last one of y-"

Not wanting to but having no choice, Sokka backhanded his sister, not caring that they had an audience. She had gone too far. Way to far. And he didn't know what got into her. Why she was so angry all of a sudden or in general. He didn't get why she felt the way she felt. Why it seemed she had to fight and prove herself. What the hell was she fighting? Because it wasn't the enemy. And it wasn't for any reason anyone knew of. And what was she trying to prove? That she was strong? Smarter? Better suited to be Chieftainess? What?

However; at the moment, Sokka didn't give a damn. She crossed the line. And as her older brother, it was his job to bring her back to her senses. Clearly, someone go into her head and she was acting like a La damn lunatic. Didn't take much to guess where she got that from.

Hiki and Nyla stepped in to help their Chieftainess but she waved them off. Her eyes narrowed at her brother. She was about to lunge at him when Zuko stopped her, holding her back.

"Father died because of you!" She hollered. "But I guess when you don't know if he's yours or not, it doesn't matter to you!"

Clenching his fists as he gave a hard look and clenched his teeth, "I don't know what the hell or _who_ the hell got into you but you've lost your mind and you can only run our country into the ground acting like this. Get a hold of yourself."

…

There they were. The ships of her enemies. The fleet that belonged to those that had wronged her people and her personally. It went without saying that a knot formed in her stomach as she wore a hardened expression on her face. Katara was deeply affected by the banners that flapped in the winds of the sea. They represented everything that she hated in this world. The young chieftainess wanted nothing more than to see those same flags burn bright with the flames of her victory. And she swore to herself that for her father and her people, that that would be exactly what would happen.

"What you're trying to pull is crazy." Zuko stated as he stood with his arms crossed beside his best friend.

Shrugging her shoulders as she turned her back to the view, "We're at sea, I have the advantage." She said confidently. What were earthbender's going to do up against a waterbender in the middle of the ocean?

"It's daytime. So you won't be at full strength." Zuko pointed out.

Grinning at her best bud, "Then you're in for a treat. None of what you will be seeing is my true capability."

Katara walked up to the three she was traveling with to the enemy ships and of course, she only picked waterbenders. Hiki, the captain of her guard squad and her personal guard. Nyla, her water maiden. And Kokasho, the Chieftain of the blood bearers and master bloodbender. Incredibly useful on this mission. She was fairly confident that this would go in her favor. It was exhilarating, the rush that came over her and the thought of taking her first win in this war. Sure, she came to get Ozai but that wasn't her only objective. The young Chieftainess wanted to put a nice dent in this armada.

"Ready for this, woman Chieftain?" Kokasho smirked down at Katara.

Returning the look, "I was born ready."

Sokka sighed as he shook his head and walked by Zuko, "My sister is a lunatic."

"You can blame my dad for that." the firebender watched as Katara and her small group went to the edge of the ship's deck.

"I blame both our dads."

The four waterbenders all bended the vortexes from the sea and jumped into their respective ones, swirling their way straight for the enemy fleet. With Katara leading them, she used one hand to control the vortex while using the other to raise the waves surrounding the first three ships they past. She, without conscience, drew the waves to slam hard enough into the ships that they immediately began to sink. She and her group did this to six more ships until they reached a great cluster of them and decided to focus on the task at hand. Her sea colored eyes locked on the ship they were targeting.

"Where's your cousin at? I haven't seen him all morning." Sokka glanced around.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Don't know. Heard he and Katara got into a fight."

Sighing, Sokka really hoped his sister fell out of this hostile phase of hers. It was becoming annoying and on a very serious note, dangerous. For her and everyone else. Friend and foe.

"Tell General Rohan that we have four water vortexes coming at us full speed. The Chieftainess is h-"

A tentacle from the ocean came up and knocked the captain off his feet only to pull him down into the arctic waters. This happened several more times to men above deck. However; some were only picked up and thrown up against the metal railing of the ship. Before anyone could take a stance, the Southern Chieftainess and her group landed on deck and started engaging the crew members.

Hiki and Nyla worked together, back to back fighting the soldiers the stormed above deck with weapons that allowed them a fairer fight. They water whipped, shooting blades of ice, and speared their opponents in their attempt to keep their Chieftainess safe. As for Kokasho, he didn't resort to bloodbending as it was inconvenient when faces so many enemies. With this massive ship and so many pouring out from below deck, there was no telling if someone was going to sneak up on him while he concentrated. Bloodbending require way more focus than he could spare in this current situation. However; he was no less a threat. The Chieftain of the blood bearers used his bending to enhance his more physical approach to fighting. Encasing his knuckles in ice which he'd crack against the jaws of anyone that go close. He also used his bending a lot more defensively than the three he fought side by side with. Water shields plated his body to block attacks that grew too close.

But for our vengefully motatived Chieftainess, she became very creative in her fighting of the enemy. She wanted to prove that her achievements weren't just gossip that floated around. She was the goddess of the sea. The daughter of Tui and La. The former admiral princess. These weren't nicknames but titles given to her after hard work and sacrifice. Katara hadn't earned these names for nothing. That meant something and she would teach it to her enemies, teach them the meaning of who and what she was. Allow them the chance to realize that they had messed with the wrong person and the wrong nation of people.

Freezing a soldier's hand, she sent his iced up fist into the face of another while shooting sicles of ice at a groups headed for her. Thick ice was bended to her neck when a blade tried finding its way there causing Katara to flip around with her boots covered in ice as she kicked the soldier in the jaw. She pounced one soldier while strangling another with her water whip. Underneath their feets, the young Chieftain used the splashes of water to shoot through the foots of some as she sent a large amount of water to knock the soldiers trying to reach above deck back down and freezing it solid.

With all the earthbenders above deck apprehended, Katara was about to call for them to begin search the ship for Ozai. However; it would seem they wouldn't need to go through the trouble. A laugh that sounded from below deck and reached the deck with them, gathering their attention. They turned their heads to see a few heavily armed and armored earthbender line up, making way for whoever was in charge, the one laughing. Katara's burning blue eyes trained on a man without a helmet. He wore a dark green sash around his waist trimmed in gold. His hair was a dark hue, short, and combed into a elegant swoop to the back. Light green eyes that seemed playful but felt anything but. The Chieftain could tell from how his blood circulated through him, the pulse she could read through her limited use of bloodbending, that this man was desperate for a bloody good show. But, her eyes didn't linger on him much longer when another group of armored earthbenders came up with what looked like a prisoner with a sack over their head.

Standing among his men with delight written all over his face, Rohan finally got to see the young Chieftainess and she was every bit of what he hoped for from what he could see was left of his men. He looked her way and saw her eyes trained on him, watching him as if she had guessed who he was. _Good._ The general took in the sight of her. Before him was a rather petite girl, who obviously only recently became of age. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that was tied with a blue sash. War paint of her people decorated her face as metal plated armor covered vital areas of her body, leaving other places exposed. _How arrogant_. She had a pair of whale tooth daggers at both sides of her hips. Boots that were to her knees. Yes, this was exactly how he pictured her. None of the women they captured quite looked like her. They were fighters without a doubt but they didn't have it as bad as this one. No wonder she was made to rule above them all.

"Is that him?" Nyla looked over her shoulder to her Chieftainess.

Flicking her wrist, Katara removed her whale tooth dagger and walked in front of the three she brought along with her. She watched as the prisoner was kicked to his knees and forced to kneel as the sack was then removed.

"Ozai." she tried not to hiss as she looked back to the general.

Stepping from behind his men, Rohan grinned as he got a better look of the Chieftainess. "Something told me you'd arrive making a mess of things." He looked out at the few ships he had out past the cluster of his fleet, they were all sinking and in panic. "Nine ships. A hundred aboard each. You've taken fathers and sons from their families."

"Mothers and daughters are missing from my nation, murdered or kidnapped." Katara spat as her eyes flared, her temper growing hotter. "You didn't show any more mercy than I did."

"I'm only following orders."

"And I'm only following your lead, general. Innocent blood was shed, my father included. I want you to hand over Fire Prince Ozai and then die like they the filth you are." Katara's voice was callous and ridget. Her words had depth to them. She wanted the general to know she didn't come to exchange pointless words.

General Rohan's demeanor changed. He didn't quite like her referring to him as filth and threatened him. It was perhaps in his best interest to teach this little girl some manners. But that was for once he got his hands on her. As for now, a mere trade off would suffice.

Setting his shoulders as he glowered at the Chieftainess, "Fine, you can have your foxhound, but I need something in return, your majesty."

Whipping the deck floor with a whip of water, Katara growled. "Hand him over or I'll take him."

"I'd like to see you try, girl Chieftain." Rohan signaled for his men to prepare for a fight.

The heavily armored soldiers all unsheathed black metal swords that were retractable, appearing like snaked of dark fairytales. Katara and her group immediately sprung into action. Water and ice collided with metal and stone. It was a smooth and swift ballet of two different elements coming into play. Kokasho couldn't use his blood bending on the armored soldiers but he was able to give them hell. Nyla and Hiki used a combination of defensive and offensive attacks as they paired together in fighting. Katara made her goal clear, she wanted the general. She wanted him dead.

Bending the water from the ocean to the deck of the ship, Katara swept through the soldiers in her way. Cleaning them from her path as she stormed towards the general, bringing with her sharp dagger. However; her attack was countered when he shoved his fist into her gut, forcing the waterbender to the ground. She coughed what tasted like blood up. And before she could react to the metal serpent thrusting to take her head clean off her shoulders, a bolt of lightning shot through the black metal and struck the wielder, causing them to drop the weapon. In an instance, the general sent forth his stone daggers to the prisoner but was shocked when he saw the man burn his mouth gag and then use his breath to burn through his hand cuffs.

Once free, Ozai shot several flames at the general and high kicked a ribbon of fire that nearly scorched Rohan. The Fire Prince engaged the Earth Kingdom General while Katara got her bearings. Obviously, she had over estimated her capabilities. Not that she couldn't beat the bastard or outmatch him, but to face her father's murderer? No, she wasn't ready for that sort of thing. Revenge wasn't something someone just desired, it was something someone worked towards getting and the first step to that was to let go of the emotional attachment as a motive. It got in the way and made things messy. Not something the young Chieftainess was ready for.

"You must be a truly powerful bender to be able to bend like that in a chi-blocking collar." Rohan noted as he grimaced at the way the Fire Prince appeared to be rather upset about him punching the waterbender. "Then again it could be all because of that girl. The war fought because of women are far greater in numbers than fought for honor and glory."

Hissing as he trained his eyes of the man that ordered his torture and had plotted with his family to lure Katara into this trap. "Just shut up and die." He told the general as he marched up to him with his fists enveloped in fire.

Wincing as she sat up holding her stomach, Katara watched as Ozai and the general go toe to toe. Fists of fire swung at the Earth Kingdom General while the man tried remaining inches from the fists. It each swing drawing closer. Ozai growled and jumped up, landing a blow to the face of the General before hearing a scream get his and the other's attention.

They all watched with wide eyes as the Chieftainess held her middle and stumble backwards. Her hands covered in blood as her blue eyes looked at Ozai. Reaching her hand to him, the young Chieftainess stumbled some more until she reached the ledge of the deck and fell over.

"KATARA!" Ozai shouted as he raced towards the edge. However; a large wall of fire blocked him off and his wild eyes shifted to the person he had completely ignored from his field of vision.

"Sorry, uncle, but I can't marry her. Not after what you did to her."

The eldest of the two princes stared with vicious and murderous eyes. He felt his blood boil and rush through out him. Adrenaline pumped through his blood as he watched his nephew twirling the blade that was used to stab Katara. Ozai didn't even see or hear Kokasho jump overboard after Katara. He was blinded and deaf to anyone or thing that wasn't his bastard nephew.

"You. Will. DIE. For. That!" Ozai charged at Lu Ten.

Lu Ten spun himself out of the way and fell to the floor of the deck, holding two fingers pointed at his uncle that tried to make another move at him.

"Get any closer and I will strike you down!"

"Fight me like a man, you worthless piece of shit!" Ozai howled as he felt the Fire pouring out of him.

Flames started igniting around them. Lu Ten knew his uncle was a rather strange firebender. Not needing to make the necessary movements in order to bend fire. Their bending ability was beyond the usage of chi. Why the chi-blocker did nothing to stop his uncle. It was often referred to as hellfire. A few firebenders possessed this ability. This was Lu Ten's first time witnessing his uncle do this.

"You took her from me! She was going to be my wife! And you slept with her! She's going to die because of you!" Lu Ten said as he continued aiming his fingers that sparked with a static charge, ready to be released. "Grandfather tried to tell me that this would happen! He told me you'd do something to her! And look what you've done!"

The young Fire Prince was teary eyed. He had truly fallen in love with Katara. He was obsessed as she was about his uncle. It was unhealthy and led to them going insane and yes, he admitted it. It drove him mad seeing his uncle with her and then finding out she had lain with him. Agni, it was driving him insane and all he knew that would save him was killing them both. First, Katara and then his uncle.

Just as Lu Ten was about to strike his uncle with a lethal dose of lightning, an enormous wave rose from the ocean and crashed into the ship. Appearing from the large sum of water as it slipped back into the ocean was a very incredibly pissed off Chieftainess.

"The wedding is off." She said in a panting and low voice. Calm and yet enraged like no other.

Stomping her feet over to stand in front of Ozai, Katara saw from the corner of her eye the General standing back up. She circled her arms in a circle motion and with the water still on the ship, she sliced through the deck, deep into the ship, slicing it in half. And as everyone's eyes widened, Katara shot an sicicle of ice into her ex's shoulders and then another right between his legs, just above his groin.

Blowing him a kiss, she grabbed Ozai's hand and pulled him with her over the edge of the ship. Her team followed her lead just as the ship begun pulling itself apart.

…..

"Hurry with some freshwater!" Kokasho shouted as he got the Chieftainess onto the ship with the Fire Prince's help.

It was too good to be true that she had quickly recovered from her stab wound and went back to fighting. She had only held onto what little strength she had to safely get everyone off the ship. However; it cost her. As soon as she dived into the water with Ozai, she began sinking. Kokasho managed to go after her with no problem but as they broke the surface, the woman Chieftain went into hypothermia. Freezing fast. The Fire Prince took her from there as Kokasho used his bending to speed them back to their fleet.

Onboard, he rushed her below deck and the healers came to her immediately, ready to get to work. As they laid her in bed, her Zuko and Sokka peeked their heads in. They saw the blood from her abdomen slip into her clothes but when her clothes were torn to get instant access, they turned their heads and we're shooed.

Yugoda shook her head at the sight as she couldn't believe how the injury was identical to her previous one. Very low in her abdomen. As if it was done intentionally. Her assistants began treating the injury quickly while she took the time to find out what had happened. She was not surprised.

In her time in the Fire Nation treating the young woman, she had heard of Prince Lu Ten's cruelty towards her. The abuse simply involved. It didn't go away. Hate simply flipped its coin to love. And he is true intentions were known. He wanted Katara like an object. And if he couldn't have her as such. She was no good to him or anyone.

"Give me room to work. I can't operate with all of you looking over my shoulder." Yugoda fussed as she had much work to do. Saving the Chieftainess's life was going to mean she needed absolute focus. There could be no mistakes.

As Kokasho and Ozai left the elderly Northern woman to heal Katara, the two stood outside the room in silence. Neither of them said a word as they both wanted to wait. Only problem was why the other was waiting. Or at least this was the case for Ozai as Kokasho had already caught on that this was the man Katara had told him about.

 _Who the hell is this?_ Ozai has been to the Southern Tribe plenty of times. So much so that he practically knew every face there. However; this freakishly tall bastard was not among the faces ilhe stored in the library of his mind. No, this was a complete stranger. And speaking of stranger, it was strange that this man had went out of his way for Katara. What was his relation to her? How did they know each other?

This white haired creepy eyed tall bastard made Ozai quite uncomfortable. Obviously, the man was attractive if he were into men. Which he definitely wasn't. Women were his taste. However; it was hard not to notice the charm in the man's looks. He swears if Katara was messing around with this giant he was going to be done with her.

Noticing the look the slightly shorter man was giving him, Kokasho chuckled and decided to break the silence. Holding his hand out, "I'm Kokasho. Chieftain of the Southern Blood Bearers."

Ozai glanced at the hand extended to him and then looked back at Kokasho. "I'm sure you know who I am."

"Yes and what you are to her." The Chieftain grinned knowingly. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

The Fire Prince narrowed his eyes before looking away from the bastard. He didn't quite like how talkative that girl was getting. Why would she tell a complete stranger about their affair? Not just that but she even spoke about killing Princess Ju So. No doubt word would reach his father and when it did, there would be hell to pay.

Seeing the obvious look of concern on the gold eyed man, Kokasho tried making conversation.

"So I hear this has happened before. The stabbing. Is the woman Chieftain prone to stuff like this?"

Ozai didn't care to answer. Not that he felt the man was trying to pry information out of him. He just didn't feel like answering. Why did this bastard care? So what if Katara was prone to getting herself in harm's way? She had been like that since a child. Something this man didn't know anything about. He only just met her and wanted to pretend he had known her all along. Diving after her to save her. Blocking his way to get her as she sunk below further down into the depths of the ocean. Carrying her aboard the ship and rushing her here as if he knew her and feared the thought of losing her yet another time.

It was safe to say Ozai didn't like Kokasho. He didn't like his attitude towards Katara and he didn't like him putting his hands on her. How dare he touch her.

"I can tell you don't like me very much." Kokasho chuckled. "Your heart rate in high. Not just with anxiety but with hate. I only just met you and you hate me."

The Fire Prince only stared at the blood bearer. He did so without a care of his own expression. Kokasho was right. He just met him and already hated him. Of course, he wouldn't understand why but that wasn't his business to know. Just like everything else. It wasn't his business to know a damn thing. Not his name, his relationship with Katara, if she had a history of getting into trouble, or how he felt about him.

"Come on, I try talking to you and you won't say a single word to me." The blood bearer mimicked hurt.

Ozai folded his arms and tilted his head back, "How about you shut up and get out of here?"

"But I wait for the woman Chieftain. I need to see that she is alright." Kokasho expresses true concern.

Not giving a damn. "Look here, you son of a bitch!" Ozai growled and got in the man's face, glaring up at the giant. Index finger pointing at his throat as it lit with a small flame. "I don't know you and I'm sure she hasn't told you too much about me but I get very annoyed quickly. So I suggested you leave." He said in a low and hushed voice.

Kokasho furrowed his brows as he didn't take to Ozai's attitude. He tolerated it for a moment or two but the threatening, it was uncalled for. The blood bearer, however; didn't want to cause a scene as it would stress out the woman Chieftain when she woke. So, against his better judgement, Kokasho decided he'd take a hike. The Fire Prince was selfish, a mirror of what his nephew would have become had he not gone crazy already.

With Kokasho gone, Ozai decided he didn't care that that old woman put him out. He wanted to check on the girl to see how she was. Entering the room and being asked to leave, the Fire Prince shut the door behind him and told them to continue working. Leave him be. And they did.

"Ozai?" His name formed on the barely conscious waterbender's lips.

Looking over at her weak gaze, "Tell me, girl. Do you enjoy trying to kill yourself?"

Coughing into her fist as she chuckled a little, wincing at the pain it caused her abdomen, Katara shut her eyes and sighed.

"You sound like Sokka."

"Then the boy knows what he's talking about." Ozai stepped around to the side of the healing table. "You shouldn't have come for me. I was planning to escape."

Shaking her head as she looked him in his eyes, Katara smiled and coughed into her hand again. "You saved me. So I returned the favor."

"Both times you managed to get stabbed."

"I'm accident prone." Katara smirked.

That she was. She was definitely prone to accidents, trouble, harm, and overall calamity. But that didn't mean it should be that way. Ozai watched as the girl reached her hand out for his. Reluctantly, despite the eyes in the room, he took her hand. Katara shut her eyes and sighed, relishing in the moment. Now, she felt safe. Now, she felt she had successfully completed her mission.

….

Arriving in the capital city, the Chieftainess was taken to her bed chambers to rest within the palace. Her grandmother rushed to see her as did many on the council. Kokasho have the report that her fiancé had done this to her. His possessiveness knows no bounds as he felt she had to be his and no one else's. This is what was told to the regent. This is the story Kokasho and her guards would tell in order to keep the relationship of the Fire Prince and their Chieftainess a secret.

As Katara laid resting, her grandmother and Yugoda looking after her, Sokka was in a fit over what happened to his sister. He was terribly upset that she didn't heed his warning. Worst of all, her damn fiancé. How dare he set his sister up.

"The alliance is as good as dead, you can stop worrying." Zuko told his pal.

Growling as he punched the wall of his bedroom, "But that's the point!"

"Sokka?" Yue stepped from out of their sitting to see what was going on.

Resting his forehead against the wall as he tried calming himself down, Sokka told his wife that he was fine and to continue packing. They were leaving in a few hours to head home. With all the crazy nonsense going on here, it wasn't safe for his pregnant wife. When she went back to packing, Sokka returned to getting his frustrations off his chest.

"The South needs an alliance with the Fire Nation but now that's gone because your cousin is a nut job! And the only way we could possibly save it is if your father-"

"My father what?" Zuko raised his brow.

Scoffing as he rolled his eyes, "Buddy, let's not pretend your dad isn't trying for the throne. My father knew that and I know that. Besides, why wouldn't he? You can't expect him to be in your uncle's shadow forever." Sokka shook his head as he turned his back to the wall and slid down it. "But as I was saying, your dad might be our only chance."

" I get it but you know what that means for my family, Sokka. I don't want anyone to die."

Looking up at his friend, "Yeah well, sacrifices have to be made, Zuko. Look at my family! My sister and I are all my grandmother has left! We're all that's left of our family. It's just a matter of time that your family suffers a loss."

Hearing his friend basically tell him that his family was going to suffer a loss made the firebender rather unhinged as he glared at the tribesman. What he was saying was not only absurd but clearly, Sokka didn't care about him or his family. Just some dumb alliance.

"You know what, Sokka. Katara May have been out of line the other day but you're no better today." Zuko was at the bedroom door and pulled it open. "Hope you have safe travels back North."

The door slammed and Sokka suddenly realized how insensitive he just sounded a minute ago. _Oh la, he's right._ He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Shit!_

….

"I said, I'm fine." Katara sat up in bed with a bandaged wrist, abdomen, and forehead. She was trying to drink the broth that the palace kitchen servants had made for her. Solid foods were crossed off her menu as it was counterproductive to her healing process.

Kokasho watched as the Chieftainess attempted to reassure her grandmother that she was alright to eat without assistance. He found himself chuckling at how much she seemed her age in this moment. Just a poor eighteen year old girl with the weight of the tribe on her shoulders in the middle of a war. It was easy to forget how old she was when she tried to present herself so much older in order to get her job done and gain the respect and trust of those in her court.

When her grandmother finally let up, kissing her bandages forehead before getting up from the side of the bed to leave, Kokasho stepped forward to get a better look at the Chieftainess.

"You look better after a week of rest." He said. "Just as beautiful as the day I met you."

Scoffing as she tried not to laugh, "I feel awful but thank you, you are too kind." She said sarcastically.

"If it weren't for that unpleasant lover of yours. I'd be more than kind, woman Chieftain." Kokasho grinned.

Unable to help but laugh, Katara burst out laugh which ended up causing her abdomen to hurt. She swore at the blood bearer as she winced in pain, holding her gut. Kokasho tried not laughing at her but that was nearly impossible as she fell on her side curling into a ball. He began making jokes and causing her to laugh harder and be in more pain. They both laughed till their breaths grew short.

"I can't say I wasn't distracted much during our fight against those Earth Kingdom soldiers. The way you moved in your rather revealing armor was quite intense. I hurried and cleaned up my group so I could watch."

Katara laughed and punched Kokasho in his chest before cringing again.

"A kiss would have sufficed."

"Oh shut up." Katara flapper her good hand about.

"Yes, please do."

The two waterbenders looked over to see the Fire Prince has entered and he didn't look to be in a good mood. Kokasho remembered when the two of them were on the ship. This guy was nothing but an asshole. And wanting to be the bigger man as he was the tallest of the two, Kokasho decided to leave. But not without being petty till the bitter end.

"She's all yours, hothead." Kokasho said as seemed to stomp with each step pass Ozai, flicking him in the head with his massive finger and laughing when the man stumbled over.

Katara hurried to pull the covers to her mouth as she saw Ozai nearly fall and Kokasho hurry out before a fight broke out. _Oh my la, I can't breathe!_

Growling as he balanced himself, "I'm going to kill him." And then saw the girl laughing. "And you too if you keep laughing."

The waterbender stopped laughing immediately and swallowed hard as he made his way to her bedside.

"Though, I'm starting to think I won't have to kill you, you'll kill yourself." Ozai narrowed his eyes at her.

Sighing as she looked away from him as he took a seat in the edge of her bed. She didn't flinch or stiffen when he took some of her hair in his hand. It was welcomed. She didn't mind him touching her. Why would she? After what they've done.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that since you were a small girl trying to get my son killed." Ozai told her. "You should perhaps do that more."

Turning to look back at him, "What? Getting Zuko killed or laughing?" She grinned.

"Maybe both." He grinned back.

Katara chuckled and watched as Ozai moved himself closer to her, his hand letting go of her lock to cup her face. She felt her face turn red and her body grow warm. Her blue eyes gazed up at his gold ones before they quickly looked away in a bashful flush that fell over her body.

"It's a little too late to be shy, Katara." Ozai remarked as he tried to get her to look back at him but she refused.

Obviously, she couldn't get out her head what they had done and it wasn't necessarily a good thing. She did enjoy being with him in that way but it hurt. She accepted that she loved him unconditionally but it still came with consequences. She knew she was unable to resist him but that meant more hurt and consequences. Her throat swelled. Tightening as she pushed his hand away. Suddenly, she felt she couldn't breathe and that she was no longer in the room, her mind flashed her two two separate places. On that prison ship when she was captured. And that moment Lu Ten stabbed her.

Ozai watched as the girl started hyperventilating and her eyes widened, tears streaming down them. He yelled for the guards and then ordered them to get Yugoda. While he waited for the healer, he tried his best at getting her to calm down but it only got worse. She hooked him with her left fist and then proceeded to kick him. Luckily, he caught her foot before she could do anything else.

"Please! Don't touch me! Let go!" She yelled at him.

Yugoda showed up and hurried to the Chieftainess. She placed her hands on the young woman's temples and using her advance form of healing, caused Katara to fall unconscious. When she fell flat on her bed, Ozai looked down at her as he stood up. Confused and wondering why that happened. What was wrong with her?

"It's likely trauma. Something I realized she's been dealing with for a while." Yugoda said as she kept one hand over the woman's head. "I'm able to see into people's minds, it's how I've retreated injuries that are more psychological. And I can assure you, there are wounds that are far beneath the surface."

Still confused, "For what?"

"Well, for one, you." Yugoda didn't hesitate to call the Fire Prince out. "I know what you've allowed happen between you and the Chieftainess. It was quite foolish of you."

Narrowing his eyes at the healer, "Come again?"

"You heard me, Fire Prince Ozai. You're considerably to blame for the distress she's in. You've been playing mind games with her. Using her feelings for you against her. Not to mention allowing such a confusing relationship to form between you both. As if she doesn't have enough to deal with."

"Listen here, you old ha-"

"Get him out of here!" Yugoda said as she pointed for the guards to excuse Ozai from the room. "It benefits the Chieftainess in no way to have him around while she is in recovery. Cut off any and all guests until she is done."

It was a Chieftain's, Elder's, Fire Lord's, King's physician's right to make orders in the event that they fell gravely ill in order to give them the best treatment possible. Yugoda exercised this right by seeing to it no parties they caused the Chieftainess trouble would be allowed in her chambers.

…

"What the hell?!" Sokka was appalled to hear that his sister would have no visitors. He was about to leave and needed to see her. Make up for what was said between the two. He didn't want to leave on a bad note with her.

However; there was nothing he could do. And as his wife tried to get him to relax, he couldn't. Not when his little sister was in her chambers suffering and he needed to make up with her. But Yue has her way. Sokka eventually calmed himself down. But only when he heard from Kokasho that she was alright and stable.

"She is a strong woman, Prince Sokka. You worry like elderly man. It's not good for the heart." Kokasho told him.

Laying his hand to his chest over his heart, Sokka knew to take his word. The man was a bloodbender, he could tell the condition of anyone's heart just by feeling the circulation of blood. But anyways, the Water Prince managed to calm down just in time for Ozai to show up and boy did that undone everything he was trying to do in order to stay calm.

"What did you do?!" Sokka shouted.

Yue and Kokasho shook their heads.

Eyeing the boy, "Nothing. She is undergoing some traumatic stress." Ozai said plainly. Not wanting to knock the hell out of the boy for talk to him like that.

"Yeah, well I heard you had something to do with it!"

Walking up to the loud mouth boy, Ozai backhanded him and stirred a commotion between those present.

"Lower your voice and change your tone with me, boy. I don't have time for your idiocy." The Fire Prince backhanded Sokka again and then kicked him to the ground. Yue ran towards her husband to help him up while Ozai towered over them. "Next time you raise your voice to me, you had better be prepared to be knocked on your ass."

Sokka sat up with the help of his wife but as he did, his blue eyes narrowed callously. "I don't know why our father let you come near our family! You're just a lousy piece of shit! I don't know what my mother saw in you!"

Kanna had managed to come down in time to hear her grandson speak to the Fire Prince with such disrespect. When she heard him, she immediately snatched him from the floor and pointed her finger at Ozai while glaring at Sokka.

"Apologize! Now!" She hissed.

Sokka and the others were in both shock and confusion.

"That is no way to speak to him! We raised you better than that!"

"But he-"

"Sokka, apologize now! This is your-" Kanna stopped as Ozai placed his hand on her shoulder and scowled at Sokka.

"Leave him be. That sort of thing doesn't matter much to me. Hakoda raised him. That's his father." Ozai spat as he barely could tolerate the sight of the boy and made his departure from out of sight.

Somehow that one sentence sent a chill down everyone's back, Zuko especially, who showed up just seconds after Kanna had called out Sokka. It was a rather uncanny experience. While not much was said, enough of it had been for them to all understand and boy, was it shocking. Kokasho could feel Sokka's heart racing in his chest. It made the bloodbender a little uneasy. Zuko took steps back as he looked from his friend and father. Utterly disturbed by his discovery. Kanna suddenly regretted not keeping a tight lip about the matter, her grandson looked like he had just heard the worst possible news.

"Sok-"

"No." He said looking away from his grandmother and had his wife help him up. "Our ship leaves in half an hour. We should get going."

….

Katara laid on her side in her bed thinking of how messed up she was or felt. She knew this past year was not her. None of it. This person she had become. It wasn't her.

Rolling on her bed to look up at the pale veils that closed her bed off from the night air, Katara felt a heaviness fall on her chest and she began breathing heavily again. Feeling herself grow anxious. La, this had never happened to her and yet it happened as easily as falling to the floor. No build up require, just flat on her face she went into the realm of uncontrollable emotions and raging nerve endings. Katara was sinking and sinking. But why? This had never happened to her before. Never. Why now?

A hand reached for her and Katara suddenly calmed herself as she was pulled from out of her anxiety attack.

"You're alright, your majesty. Just breathe." Yugoda instructed the chieftainess.

Feeling her chest lighten up, Katara sat up in her bed and stared at the woman. "What did you do?" Wondering where that sudden relief came from.

Yugoda smiler and showed her her hands. On them were markings. Ones of the old language. The healer explained how they help her reach deeper than physical wounds when treating her patients. She can go into the mind if she absolutely needs to. A technique acquired through a combination of healing and slight bloodbending, however; it wasn't just blood but other bodily fluids as well that allowed Yugoda to do this. Katara was utterly amazed to hear about such a technique.

"Earlier, when the Fire Prince was here, what happened? Where did you go?" Yugoda went into questioning mode as she needed more understanding of the situation she saw into.

 _Where did I go? Huh?_

"Where did your mind take you?"

 _Oh._ Well it took her to the Fire Nation. When she and Lu Ten had their first date. The date was fine. She actually remembered enjoying herself. However; he tried coming onto her and she didn't accept his advances. He gave her a bruise to her cheek and forced her to heal it. The evidence gone.

Katara sat in bed remembering all that happened to her while in the Fire Nation. She remembered being abused by her fiancé. Being threatened with a dead concubine by her 'friend's' wife. She remembered being kidnapped and tortured. Remembered being alone. Very very alone through all of it. No one knew how much everything bothered her. She wasn't allowed to be bothered. She was the future of the South Pole. And then, in the middle of her suffering, her father, he died and she felt it was all over. Sadness became anger. And the anger manifested into hatred. She wanted to kill everyone involved with her father's death. And Ozai...he helped her get some relief.

From what Yugoda heard from the Chieftainess mouth was that being sent to the Fire Nation put the young woman through a series of events that had been one after another that traumatized her. And without knowing it, she was being mentally affected by each event. It wasn't until returning home to a place her mind associated with safety that the misery and stress of the Fire Nation got the better of her now that she was able to be vulnerable.

"And why was it the Fire Prince's presences that caused this first episode?" Yugoda asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, "I don't have the faintest clue."

Yugoda sighed to herself as she figured the Chieftainess wouldn't have an idea why she was having an anxiety attack out of nowhere. She then turned the direction of the conversation elsewhere, to a more important matter.

"Your majesty, what safety precautions do you want to take in regards of your relationship with the Fire Prince. We need to be proactive. If you were to become p-"

"Whoa Whoa! What are you t-"

"I know, your majesty. I'm aware of your relationship to the Fire Prince. My concern isn't to critic or judge, I just need to know what contraceptive would you like to plan for?"

Katara was lost for words.

"We can't take any risks. You're not just view by your people but the world. Something as scandalous as your affair with not only a married man but this man in particular with his given history to your family, it would bring utter shame upon for and your legacy."

As Yugoda went on talking about the intricate details of conception, sex, and specifically her affair, Katara spaced out to think of other matters. Other matters meaning Ozai. Where was he? And why hadn't he come to see her? Well, she figured she knew the answer, seeing how Yugoda was behaving. Maybe she should sneak out to go see him. It was practically dark. Midnight would be approaching in several hours, by then the halls should be empty.

….

A/N:

Whoa! So Sokka could be Ozai's son?! Kya did say he was born early. (Supposedly). And Lu Ten shanked the hell out of Katara! Holy crap! Seems like she's tainted goods to him. And Katara is clearly going through something.

Traumatized by her stay in the Fire Nation and now we see that she resents her family for what has befallen her. Is she wrong or is she just hurt that she's paid for everyone else's decisions.

Mother didn't know who Sokka's father was so she was made heir. Sokka married outside the alliance and started the war. Her father took to the frontlines and died, making her Chieftain. A lot of stress was placed on her my family along with the problems she faced back in the Fire Nation.

What do you guys think?


	24. Chapter 24

Update for WHERE WE STAND comes out this weekend! Be prepared my lovelies!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:

I'm back guys! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much. I wrote as fast as I could with how little time I have to myself.

Chapter 22:

It was morning. Several mornings since Yugoda forced her to receive absolutely no guests. She had suffered through her isolation but now, now she had had enough. Today, she was going back to work and getting out of bed. Her stab wound was completely closed up and she was ready mentally to face the music of life. No more staying locked away in her room in bed. Her country needed her.

Slipping out of bed, Katara went to her bathroom and showered up. When done, she ordered some servants to help her ready for the day. Her makeup was applied, black liner and dark shadow to the eyelids. Her hair was tied up high and it's tail was wrapped into a ball on top of her head. Sticking a hairpin of the moon through it, Katara was then dressed. A long sleeve long gown was put on her. The dress was slenderizing and hugged every inch of her body, making her curves stand out. It had a split down the side that reached up to her thigh. Her mother's necklace tied to her neck and a sash of blue wrapped around her waist. Katara then received her crown that had finally been crafted for her.

A white gold crown shaped like the pointed ice caps of the mountain with the symbol of the moon shaped inside the blue jewel of the center peak of her crown was placed on her head. She saw herself and immediately felt like the Chieftainess of this place.

"You look beautiful, your majesty." The servants said as they bowed.

Katara thanked them before sending them off. As they ran along, Kanna enter to see her granddaughter had gotten dressed for the day.

"Look at you, your parents would be proud to see how much you've grown in so little time." Kanna smiled as she embraced the young Chieftainess.

Hugging her grandmother back, "Yes, well I have work to do today. I can't stay in bed when our people need me."

"Right you are, my sweet." Kanna said.

The two women began leaving the chambers. Hiki and Nyla waited for them outside and followed behind as the two were arm and arm.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Kanna asked.

Nodding her head, "Of course."

"Then good because I just want to warn you about the unrest between your council and your guests." Kanna said.

"Guests? Which guests?"

"All of them." Kanna stated.

They shortly arrived to the throne room where nothing but discord was taking place. Katara heard swearing and overall unprofessionalism taking place. It was a catastrophe. She saw Ozai and her advisors going at it. Kokasho and his mother arguing with the council. Members of court arguing with the blood bearers that joined Kokasho. She couldn't believe the mess she was witnessing.

And so, to put a stop to this crap, Katara cupped her hands over her mouth like her father showed her before and made the howling wolf cry. As soon as everyone heard it, they stopped and turned to her.

Relaxing into her more poised posture, Katara and her grandmother treaded into the throne room with scowls on their faces. The Chieftainess took to her throne as her grandmother waited on the steps leading to the seat of a ruler.

The long pause remained as Katara looked over each and everyone. Her scowl grew more potent.

"I rest for several days to recover from my injuries just to return to this mess!" Katara clenched her teeth. "I am not my father! I don't plan to rule so leniently! There will be order and I will tolerate nothing less! Now, what the hell do you all think you're doing in my throne room bickering?!"

Some swallowed hard, some looked away in shame, and some glared back at the young one not like her tone or choice of words.

One of the council members rose to speak, "This false Chieftain and his mother believe they can just integrate into our society and yet remain a part from it at the same time. They want to be their own province!"

"It was the terms I agree to. Is there a problem?" She said calmly but with an edge to it. She dared them to say another word. "Next."

Her advisors all bowed humbly and spoke. "The Fire Nation has betrayed us. We cannot foolishly trust them and members of their royal family."

"One person betraying us does not speak for all. And if I remember clearly, we're at war! I'm not un-allying with a Nation we need in order to win! Same goes for the Blood Bearers, we need them and we are not making enemies out of perfect allies! Anything else?!" She was getting frustrated, how could no one see her vision? This was greater than them all. Winning a war so children didn't have to grow up knowing nothing but it was her goal and leading the South into an era of rebirth! She had plans and they were trying to have her step away from them with their stupidity!

The members of court decided to say nothing as the Chieftainess was in a bad mood. However; the council had something else to say.

"Your majesty, while you were away from your duties, our marine scouts spotted more enemy ships on the coast of the eastern province. They are triple the numbers we saw before."

Katara gripped the armrest of her throne and clenched her teeth.

"Safety measures need to be taken, your majesty. Another attack will be devastating to our people."

Of course it would. She knew that already but with that many ships and her armies and navy spread thin already between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, she wouldn't have enough to take on such a threat.

Seeing the worry in her eyes as she tried to remain unphased, Ozai spoke up. "Allow me to write my father. He'll lend you a fleet to command."

"Sorry, your highness, but your nephew stabbed her majesty. We don't yet know to trust your family."

"What other options do you have?" Ozai narrowed his eyes at the council.

Kokasho had an idea.

"We Blood Bearers do not like having our village wandered into by outsiders, so we make it unreachable even if it is right in front of you."

"Huh?" A council woman said.

"We bear storms, create obstacles to force the person to turn around or became lost until they collapse. Why not do that to your coastline?"

 _Why not?_ Katara liked this idea and so did her advisors and council. She told Kokasho that his idea will be further considered by her and her advisors. She then asked him if his idea were to be implemented, would he be willing to aid them in the construction of this notion. His answer was yes.

The throne room was dismissed aside from her grandmother, Ozai, Kokasho, and Hama. As she stepped down from her throne, Katara looked over to Ozai and narrowed her eyes.

Finger pointed in his direction, "You of all people should know better than to cause disorder in my court!" She was deeply disappointed with him.

"Your people tried calling me a traitor."

"Your people mocked me and called me a whore! I didn't go about creating chaos!"

 _At least not in front of everyone._ Ozai begged to differ. The girl was a mess no matter how she tried spinning the wheel.

"And you, Kokasho, you needn't explain yourself to them. You and I made the agreement. Your people are welcomed and independent. You are Chieftain of the Blood Bearers and your people follow you, not me." Katara softened her eyes. She knew it wasn't his fault. Her council had clearly provoked him and his mother.

Hama scoffed, "Some Chieftainess you are."

"Excuse me?" Katara's eye twitched.

Kokasho turned to his mother to stop her. "Mother, please."

"No, don't please me! This girl has no right to be Chieftainess! She's nothing less of a child trying to mimic a woman! I'm disgusted!" Hama snarled.

Kanna didn't like the words of her former acquaintance and walked up to the woman to strike her.

"Watch your mouth, Hama, when speaking to my granddaughter!"

Katara yanked her grandmother back while Kokasho urgently looked his mother over.

"What is wrong with you?" Katara hissed at Kanna.

Kanna didn't say a word and just glared at Hama.

Kokasho tried holding his mother back to prevent her from escalating the situation, but she shoved him away from her, ready to give Kanna a piece of her mind. However; Ozai stepped in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder as he stooped down to her.

"How about you go on about your day and leave these two alone. You're a guest in their home." Ozai told her as politely as someone like him could muster.

Knock his hand off of her, "Keep your hot hands off me, Fire bastard! You think I don't know about you preying on that whore over there! I bet you didn't even wait till she was of age, you piece of shit! Eat my old ass you child fucker!"

It went without saying that everyone present was taken aback with not only what Hama said but her language. Ozai stood back up about to burn the bitch with a flame he ignited when Kanna grabbed him and barked for him to stand down. Kokasho growled at him, daring him to burn his mother and see what happens next. Katara helped her grandmother hold Ozai back.

"To hell with the lot of you! You're not worth my time!" Hama pushed her son away and went on to leave the throne room.

In her wake, Katara glared at Kokasho. "You told her?!"

"She's my mother." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You shouldn't have told him in the first place." Ozai chimes in.

Taking her shoe off and whacking Ozai with it, "You did what with my Granddaughter?!"

…

"That bitch!" Lu Ten howled as his arm was being stitched up.

After Katara destroyed the ship and took off with his uncle, hundreds of men died from the wreckage. He and Rohan managed to get away but not without cost. Lu Ten had his arm torn into by a soldier trying to survive the wreck. He, of course, let the man die but it wasn't easy. To see all who died because of _she_ wanted his uncle back in her bed. It made him sick to his stomach and as soon as he got his hands on her, it was over for her. He was going to make her suffer terribly for this.

Rohan was more calculated with anger. More callous as was his nature. He wanted to now seek out everyone dear to that girl Chieftain and make them suffer. If it would bring her out of her cruel waters then he'd see to it that her loved ones suffered immensely.

"I want her dead! Let's go get that bitch and drag her off her throne!" Lu Ten made it very clear how greatly he hated the water woman.

However; Rohan had other things in mind.

"We'll make her come to us again."

"Why wait?!"

Rohan sighed and shook his head. Of course, the boy's passionate hatred couldn't see the worthwhile in waiting and planning. This way, there could be no mistakes. This way, she could receive the ultimate punishment. Lu Ten wanted her her to atone, she would, but death alone was too good for some people. Incredibly so.

"Go back to the Fire Nation. Resume your life as it were and wait for me to arrive. We'll deal with that little monster of ours."

….

Not having had the opportunity to see if his father was alright, Zuko ventured to his guest chambers and let himself in. Inside, the firebender heard his father swear and shout in pain. He quickly went to open his bedroom door to.

Inside, Ozai was cauterizing his wounds that had reopened. It hurt like a bitch and he did his best not to sound like one. After sealing up a deep gash to his lower torso, the Fire Prince saw his son look with concern and worry.

"Dad, do you need help?" Zuko asked.

Flashing his teeth as he snarled, "Help? What do I look like asking for help? Men don't ask for help, Zuko. Especially not from an Agni damn woman!"

"Huh?"

Standing up from the edge of the bed where he had been sitting. "You got that damn girl involved! She nearly died because you're too pathetic to come get me if your own accord! What son have I raised?! A Agni damn punk with no spine! I can't believe you!"

Zuko stood there confused and in disbelief. He had saved his father. Pushed for his father to be saved in spite of all the opposition. Didn't he know that? That no one wanted to save him?! No one! And all because of his attitude and who he was as a person. This was why he could have just as easily remained with the enemy instead.

Walking up to his son, Ozai growled and stood towering over him. "If she died, what do you think would have happened?" He hissed lowly. "An entire people would be left unprotected! A nation waiting to be laid to waste! Your cousin almost saw to that!"

"But dad, I-"

"I would rather have a dead son than a dead chieftainess on my hands."

In an instance, Zuko suddenly felt his own heartbreak at his father's words. At first, it hurt like hell. Then, it made him incredibly angry for having defended him and now, he wasn't the least bit surprised. Who had he been kidding all his life. Ozai never loved him. He never loved anyone. Selfish, cruel, monster of a man he was and all Zuko had done was lie to himself. Trying to believe for as long as he could that his father was anything but...but the lie could no longer sustain.

If his dad felt that way, then so be it. But Zuko was done. Done putting up with the abusive dialogue between them. It was too much. And as a young man, Zuko couldn't allow it to shape him into just as cruel a man as him. So, when they returned home, Zuko had plans of his own. He was done.

….

It was a long day. A terribly long day. She was happy, however; finally getting back to work. For her first day back to work, she did do pretty good. She wanted to reward herself with a nice hot bubble bath, candles and scented oils. La, she wanted to pamper herself. With her guards dismissed, she finally felt free to be with herself and tread where she wanted.

However; as she reached her chambers, she saw Ozai standing on the bridge of the moat with his hands behind his back. Katara furrowed her brows and came stomping her way up to him until she was upon him. Her hand went clean across his face and was about to again before he caught her, pulling her up to his chest, inches from his face as he leaned towards her.

"Zuko is your son! You would gladly sacrifice him for me?! You bastard! I can't believe you!" She was utterly disgusted.

Holding her tighter, "I only said those things because he put your life at risk." Ozai let his hand roam the side of her face. "I watched you be stabbed twice now. It's not something I want to see again."

"But you said those things to Zuko. You broke his heart." Tears were in her eyes as she felt deeply for her friend. "You wounded him."

"And he almost got you killed. If he wanted to save me then he should have done it himself. Not involve you." Ozai stressed his point to her.

"I was involved the moment I found out you were taken. I told you I love you! Of course, I'd go look for you! Who do you think I am?!" She pushed herself away from him.

She was so irritated and annoyed by his excuse to treat his son so cruelly that she couldn't stand to be near him. However; as she stormed to her chamber doors that felt miles away, words she had never knew she had been dying to hear cane from his mouth.

"I was angry at the possibility of losing someone else….someone else that I- I love you."

Katara stopped with an abruptness that shook her to her core. Her lips parted and her heart echoed through her, each beat drowning out her surroundings. Who knew three little words could do this to her? Words she hadn't realize never left his mouth when speaking to her. Tui and La, she had to stand her ground. Stand her-

Walking up behind her, "I've watched you nearly die twice, I can't go through that a second time. Don't make me."

 _Oh to hell with it._ Allowing him to get away with his cruelty, Katara grabbed his hand and pulled him with her into her chambers. Slamming the door behind them, she attacked him immediately. Her lips stole his and her hand rampaged through his silk hair. Ozai pulled her to him, leaning down to her as he pressed her up against the door.

"Make love to me, Ozai." She said in a panting and thrilled voice. Never had she wanted him so badly.

"I plan to." He told her and whisked her off her feet.

Tossing her on the fur sheets of her bed, Ozai began tearing her dress off as she pulled her crown off, tossing it and undoing her hair. Naked, Katara drew one leg to her as she walked her toes up the groin area of the man standing before her, wordlessly telling him to get undressed as she tilted her head and eyed him seductively. He could tell she was full of desire. Desperate with want. It hadn't dawned on him that them being apart would do this to her. Especially after only one night but her eyes told him the truth he wasn't expecting.

As he took off his clothes, tossing them aside, he climbed on top of her, lips trailing from her navel through the valley of her breasts to the tip of her chin. He tilted his head when he was near her lips, growling at her as a taunt. She cupped both sides of his face and brought her lips to his. Carefully and skillfully, her lips kissed, sucked, and bit his. Her breathing grew erratic the longer she drew him in, pulling to settle on top of her.

Ozai did his best not to crush her, using his elbows to stay above her. He let the girl probe his mouth open with her tongue and tangle with his. A part of him wanted to see how well she remember his touch from before. Did she know how to reciprocate his affection? If so, he wanted to see.

Katara drew her lips from his and looked at him with her honey dew gaze. She pushed him up off of her and then tackled him to be on top. Straddling his hips as she splayed her hands on his chiseled chest. She whipped her long waves over her shoulder and grinned at him with every bit of need and want in her eyes. He never had to wonder if she wanted him, it was painted vividly on her face.

"It's a bit too soon, don't you think?" Ozai caressed the side of her face.

Taking his hand and pulling it from her face, Katara pressed her lips to it. She then proceeded to trace her tongue the inside of her palm until she reached his fingers. Parting the fingers on both sides of his middle, the young Chieftainess drew the middle in her mouth. She let it slide between her plump lips, tickling the tip of it with her tongue, using her jaws to close in around it. Sucking his finger while staring suggestively at him.

"Oh, you little minx." Ozai sat up with her in his lap and pulled his hand from her.

The Chieftainess was grabbed by her hair and yanked forward. Her lips smashed into by the man she wanted. He held her tightly against him as she wiggled herself a top of him. His free hand slid down to grab her ass as he flipped her over, devouring her mouth in the process.

When he moved his mouth to attack her neck and collarbone, Katara arched her back, mewling into the atmosphere of the room. He bit into her collarbone, forcing her to remain still as he tortured her with the sensation of his touch. She tried thrashing beneath him as she cried out the harder he bit into her.

Letting up, Ozai maneuvered himself down her, trailing her with kisses. Reaching her thighs, he kissed to inside of them, sitting up on his knees as he held her leg in his hand. He eyed her the entire time, watching her squirm. Pulling her closer to him, the Fire Prince drug his tongue along her thigh to her calf where he moved himself to her feet.

"Don't." She waved her finger at him as she saw the wicked look of mischief on his face.

"You want me to worship you, do you not?" He reminded her. "So lay there and look pretty for me."

Katara rolled her eyes at him. Of course, he'd be the one to make more out of what she wanted. He had a terrible habit of it but she was up for whatever his definition of worshipping her had in store. And as soon as that thought played in her head, she shrieked, feeling him suck her toe.

With a water pop, Ozai laughed at the waterbender losing her mind. "Be careful what you ask for."

"No, I'll be more careful with you." She breathed through each word. _You sadist._

Back to sucking her toe, the Fire Prince caressed the skin of her leg, sending shockwaves throughout her body. She trembled, moaning for him to stop teasing her. If anything, he was teasing himself.

"There's something else I want to taste." His eyes dropping from her to the small trimmed patch of hair between her legs.

Katara's face was red in seconds and her body burned with a rushing of her blood. _By all means._ She wanted to say. But he had already began pursuing what he wanted so badly to taste. Back up her leg, long kisses to her inner thigh, he made his way to the core of her sex and used his fingers to part the lips of her nether region. As he did, Katara lost it again and screamed her head off as he, without warning, tasted the nectar of her body in a feverish attempt to eat her and leave not a single drop.

"Ah!" She yelled as her hand reached down to grab his hair, clenching it into her fist. "Fuck!" She cried as his tongue traveled inside her.

It wasn't until she climaxed that he eased off her, cleaning her up with his tongue. When finished with devouring her, Ozai moved back up her, letting her taste herself off his lips. Katara pulled him in and rolled back on top of him.

"Tell me, girl." Ozai started as he caressed her hair from her face and gazed up at her. "Do you fear me?"

"Why would I?" Katara questioned his question.

"The other day you told me not to touch you."

"Oh, that, that wasn't you. Yugoda said I have flashbacks now. Says she thinks I was traumatized while in the Fire Nation."

Honestly, he agreed. The girl caused enough trouble to traumatize him. But it didn't quite answer his question or at least it wasn't the answer he was looking for. Why was it him that triggered her? Of course, he didn't pursue the question again. Not wanting to ruin the moment.

Moving his hand into her hair, cupping her ear, Ozai brought her to his lips. Slowly and without rush or overwhelming need, they resumed their conquest of each other. However; as they did, Ozai was suddenly distracted.

"Ozai, why aren't you eating?" A little girl across from him asked.

The Fire Prince felt disoriented and didn't quite know how he got where he was. _Wasn't I somewhere else-_ he blinked several times to get a hold of himself.

"You're silly, Ozai!" The little girl laughed. "I'm glad you stayed! Now we can be friends!"

Confused, his settings changed again and he was in an icy dojo. A slightly older girl was being struck with wooden kendo sticks. She cried for it to stop but her father simply watched. Ozai was standing beside him and not taking to the girl being beaten. However; her father made it clear it was a part of her training to make her stronger and resilient.

"Okay, you may stop." Hakoda finally stepped in, walking towards them.

As the group stepped away from the ten year old, Hakoda saw his daughter withering on the ground. "Get up, Katara."

Using her kendo stock for support, Katara tried getting up but her father knocked the stick away. She fell back to the ground. Disappointed, Hakoda turned his back to her.

"Your mother said you were a soft girl and weren't cut out for this, I wanted to prove her wrong but I guess I was wrong." He told her. "Get up when you can and go see the healers."

Leaving her with the group of maidens that had been in charge of her training, Hakoda walked past a dazed Ozai.

"Don't pity her. This is what's for the best."

Having experience something similar to this, Ozai begged to differ.

When left to watch the girl struggle by herself, Ozai took a step forward towards her. However; the scene changed again and he was back in the Fire Nation.

This time to his bedroom. He looked down to see a blue eyed girl laying bare against him. She was asleep. Snoring softly. He remembered waking up in the middle of night. Questioning whether he should have gone through with accepting her advances. Seeing her lay on him, it answered his question. He reached out to touch her but he was pulled out of his trance like state by the voice of the waterbender.

Screaming her head off as she clenched the sheets, Katara clawed Ozai's back as she bit into his shoulder, feeling him thrust angrily into her. She didn't know what caused him to be so aggressive but she wasn't complaining. This was exactly what she needed.

"La!" She mewled as he thrusted into her hard, reaching deep inside her. She arched into him, clinging to him for dear life. La, she didn't want this to end.

Realizing what he was doing, Ozai remembered the girl didn't want to be treated like his whores. She wanted something more. And so, he slowed his pace, still thrust deep into her, but this was more intimate. One hand went to grabbing her by the thigh while the other went into her hair. He pressed his lips to her temple as she gnawed at his shoulder, nails still buried in his back.

"I love you." He whispered to her. "You've meant everything to me."

…..

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Katara asked as she laid her head on the Fire Prince's chest.

Playing in her hair, "I have to return." Ozai brought her hair to his lips. "Something has to be done about my nephew. What he did cannot go unpunished."

Rolling over on her stomach, still pressed against him, Katara looked him in his eyes. "But Azulon won't allow anything to happen to Lu Ten. He's Iroh's only son."

"And that's why I have other means to deal with my nephew." Ozai told her.

"Usurp the throne. Yeah, I know." Katara said in a hushed voice as she looked away.

Caressing her face as he forced her to look back at him. "If I am Fire Lord, you'd have your alliance. No arrangement required."

"Only that I keep my bed open to you." Katara said suggestively as she sat up.

Seeing the predatory look in her eyes, "And share it with no one else."

"But only if you promise to still be a good lover." She climbed on top of him.

"Always."

"Then we have ourselves a deal."

Katara leaned down to catch his lips and the two were off to indulge in more of their blissful embrace. However; it was forced to halt as the bedroom doors were flew open.

"Katara, dear, I have n-" her grandmother paused halfway as her eyes widened at the sight.

Caught, the two stopped and looked over at the door. Katara covered her breasts and saw her grandmother staring back in shock. Tui and La, this couldn't get worse. But it did. Seemed her guards had come looking for her as well only to find her indisposed with the Fire Prince.

"Can you all give us a minute?!" Katara was frustrated that her rooms seemed to just be bombarded into like she didn't have a right to privacy.

Everyone left quickly. And as they did, the young Chieftainess sighed and collapsed against the Fire Prince.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate my life?" She groaned.

"Not once but it's always been implied."

After getting herself dressed and prepared for the day, Katara walked out of her bedroom chambers to head down the steps to her sitting room. There, she found her grandmother sitting their with a deep scowl on her face. As soon as the old woman spotted her, she was on her feet, marching up to the young woman.

"I should have him hanged! Or beheaded for laying his hands on you!" Kanna snarled.

"Gram Gram, he didn't just lay his hands on me. I welcomed him to." Katara told her. "We're together." She confessed.

"Together?! He's married Katara! What are you thinking getting involved with him?!" Kanna couldn't believe her granddaughter. Was she serious? Messing around with a married man. She knew better than this.

As ashamed as she was supposed to feel, the young Chieftainess couldn't bring herself to feel so. Her love for the man she was just caught with made her shameless. So much so that his desire to be Fire Lord by usurping the throne became her desire. After Lu Ten, she was unapologetic. Even with her grandmother being obviously against it.

"Katara, that man, he was your moth-"

"They were married, yes, I know. He told me when I first arrived in the Fire Nation." Katara was starting to get annoyed.

Kanna shook her head, incredibly disappointed. Her granddaughter was involving herself not only with a married man but her late mother's ex-husband. This is not how she envisioned her granddaughter falling in love. The girl hadn't much a courting life or ever seemed interested in the notion. Yet here she was with no qualms of sleeping with the Fire Prince. While she had much to say to Katara about how wrong this was, she had much more to say to that evil bastard.

As she stood there becoming more and more sickened by what she saw, Kanna narrowed her eyes even more and placed her finger in her granddaughter's face.

"You must be smarter than your mother, Katara. That man is bad news! You haven't a clue what he's done!"

"Gran Gran, please leave. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm an adult and I make my own decisions. I want you to respect them."

With that, Kanna had nothing else to say and so, she left as her granddaughter asked.

Alone, Katara returned up stairs to find Ozai had fallen back asleep. If he ever had the opportunity, which only seemed to be when he was in the South, he would sleep in all day and tell the sun rising firebenders to go to hell. She chuckled at the sight of him and went to hop in bed with him. The Chieftainess snuggled into him and nuzzled her head to his chest. If she didn't have work to do, she'd stay in bed with him all day.

…

Arriving back in the Fire Nation, Lu Ten treaded down the halls to his grandfather's throne room. Reaching it, he entered and fell in his knee when he reached the dais of the throne.

"I've failed, grandfather. Uncle got away." Lu Ten stated.

Coming out from the shadow of her father in law. "What of the girl?"

Looking up to his aunt and narrowing his eyes, "She took him and fled back to her people. Uncle is there now with her."

"No doubt fucking that poor girl's brains out." Ursa hissed.

Azulon was however, unphased by this. He knew this would happen. His son was too determined and the girl was too resourceful. There was very little they could do to triumph over them with head on attacks.

Sighing as he leaned on his armrest, "Ursa, find me a woman to distract my son when he returns."

"Yes, your majesty."

Lu Ten was confused as to what bringing some whore in was supposed to do. However; his grandfather explained that like him, Katara wouldn't want to see the object of her affection with someone else. It would drive her insane. And best of all, she would be vulnerable, easy for the taking.

"The South was to be a promising ally but the Earth Kingdom is a powerful one. The Fire Nation aligns with power over promise. Always remember that, Lu Ten." Azulon told him.

Ursa curious with what was the happen, "Then what do we do with the girl."

"Ask your nephew. She _was_ his fiancé."

"She's become uncle's whore. I'll make her mines when he's dead."

…

Never liking to say goodbye, Katara was reluctantly doing so. She stood in her crown and white gown that flowed behind her with a hiked up front skirt. She wore light makeup and pursed her red painted lips.

"So no writing you?" She asked the man standing in front of her.

Shaking his head, "They decoded the letters. Best you say what you need to now and save the rest for next we meet." Ozai told her.

Sighing, "Then I'll come see you."

"It dangerous in the Fire Nation for you. Lu Ten wasn't the only bastard plotting against you. There are others."

Furrowing her brows as she felt glum. What did she ever do to anyone? Other than Lu Ten, she's never crossed anyone. Besides, why would she back down to her opposers? It made her look weak and her Nation could not afford to look weak.

"I'm still coming to visit." She smirked suggestively. "I don't trust you with those women."

Rising his brow, "and I'm supposed to trust you with that giant that flirts with you each time he gets? I'm not stupid, Katara. I know you like the attention."

Rolling her eyes, "Whatever. I'm not interested. That's all that matters."

Ozai scoffed and turned to leave her standing there when she grabbed his hand to pull him back. Reluctantly, he let her.

"I don't have time for your clinginess."

"No but I'm going to miss you." She whined.

"Then visit soon." He said, breaking his hand away from her.

Katara watched him walk off as if he didn't care whether she'd see him again or not. She huffed and saw Zuko come up to her. She greeted him with how his father was an asshole and he agreed.

"I'm still not talking to him." Zuko scoffed.

Shrugging her shoulders, "I wouldn't either if I were you."

Zuko chuckled and saw that look of annoyance on Katara's face.

"So, I see you're back on the market."

Chuckling as she folded her arms, "You're telling me. Now I have to find someone soon to keep these badgers off me when the news gets around."

"Wish I could help."

"Ha! As if, you were elated that it wasn't you that was going to be marrying me."

"Well, things change."

"Oh, Zuko, are you flirting with me?" Katara raised a brow.

Shrugging his shoulders as he smirked, "Depends, am I getting anywhere?"

The Chieftainess shoved her friend and giggled behind her hand, "I'm flattered but no, it'll take a lot more than that to get even close."

"At least I tried." Zuko sighed.

Katara brought up Mai and how she might miss him. The firebender rolled his eyes and said she could just admit she didn't have a thing for him. But it wasn't that simple. She was attracted to him. Zuko was good looking. Just as Kokasho was good looking. Put she was seeing someone. In private.

After saying her farewells, Katara sighed and turned around. She saw Kokasho standing behind her, towering over her.

"Chieftain woman, I must ask you something." He said in his deep thick accent. "Would you be interested in learning my people's bending technique?"

Grinning as she looked up at him, "Are you going to teach me?"

"Of course." He grinned back.

"Then I'd love to."

…..

The voyage back home wasn't a long one. They arrived in the Fire Nation in a matter of three day verses a week. The seas were kind to their ship, waves pushing them vastly ahead. Ozai personally felt it had something to do with Katara. Knowing her she would probably store a few waterbenders on the ship. But not for speeding them along. She wanted her spies in the country. Not for him but for his family.

As he made it off the ship, Ozai watched his son push pass him and hurry on his way. Obviously not wanting to be around him after transpired between them. He hadn't actually intended to make the boy cry or whatever that weak boy did afterwards. He stressed the difference in importance he and his friend. She just happened to mean more. Zuko being his son didn't automatically make him of importance. Not in this world of station and power.

Upon arriving to his domain, Ozai spotted his wife talking to someone. A woman. A Water Tribe woman. He raised his brow in curiosity as he proceeded towards her. _What is this?_

Ursa caught a glance of her husband approaching them and formed a small smirk on her lips. She figured he'd see the woman and want to get a better look at her.

"Oh, Ozai, you're home." Ursa grinned.

Narrowing his eyes at her, "That's some way of greeting your husband after he's been kidnapped."

"Oh, I thought it was only rumors." Ursa chuckled. "I can't imagine anyone kidnapping you."

Ozai had something to say to that effect but he kept it to himself as he glanced at their guests. Ursa grinned wider and waved her hand to the woman.

"This is Shari. She's a noble from the Northern Water Tribe. She's here to help your father find a wife for Zuko." Ursa said.

Bowing respectfully to the Fire Prince, "It is an honor to meet you, your highness. I've been told much about you."

"Nothing good, I presume."

Shari was at a loss of words. "Ugh…"

"You don't have to pretend with me. I know I'm a mean bastard." Ozai stated before pushing past his wife and heading to his chambers.

In his wake, Ursa sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think he likes me." Shari grimaced.

"Oh but he will. Just charm him and he'll be all over you. Trust me. I've seen it happen with every tribeswoman he meets."

…..

 _1 week later…_

"Breathe." Kokasho said as he knelt in the shallow water in the courtyard fountain.

Doing the same in her binding, Katara did as told and breathed after having held her breath for several seconds.

"Do you feel it?" He asked with his eyes shut.

Shaking her head, "No. Not yet."

Kokasho broke his concentration to look over at the Chieftainess. She posture was lacking and her hands weren't pressed together tight enough for a connection of her chi. He helped fix it for her. Forcing her hands to squish together. Straightening her back. Spreading her thighs apart more. Getting her to hold her head up.

"Now breathe." Keeping his hands on her to help her.

Breathing in deeply, Katara held it for a few seconds and then breathed out. She felt her chi begin to flow evenly throughout her body like Kokasho told her it would. It was like melting and yet, remaining solid. Burning but freezing too. She felt so weak and yet so powerful. It was balance. True balance.

"Now extend your arms."

Doing this caused a completely rush to overwhelm her body and Kokasho could see why. Without having to instruct her for the next part, Katara summoned the water from around her and pulled it to her own body. At first, she seemed to be handling it well. It was the process of making one with the element they wielded. He was sure her fire lover had done something similar for him to be so strong. But the process was a long one. A painful one too. But just as he thought she was doing well, her chi grew erratic.

"Katara, calm yourself."

Not hearing her as she was in her own space, Katara felt she had drifted into the deep realms of her mind. She could see and hear all that had happened in the recent months. Starting with leaving home for the first time to the Fire Nation till now. And as she saw it, she was how out of touch with herself and element she had been. Spiritual and physical. Her ability to adapt was there. Not having gone anywhere. But her calm swiftness had become erratic and ridget. Her flow of movement head now stiff like an Earthbenders. Her energy flared like a firebender. And her need for escape was like an airbender. She was completely out of touch with who she was and her element.

"What have I done to myself?" Katara asked herself as she seemed to floating in this void of space in her mind.

The question seemed to trigger thoughts she had pushed to the back of her mind. Like what she said to Sokka and regretted it. Or how she had found herself dying twice now. Or when she was nearly raped. Or when Lu Ten abused her. Or when Ozai convinced her to kill Princess Ju So. Or when she watched Koni, Ozai's mistress, die and found Ursa was behind it. All these thoughts seemed to get to her causing a disruption in her meditation and concentration.

"Woman!" She heard Kokasho call out her name.

Soon she was pulled from the depths of her mind, finding herself in her back staring up at the ceiling and then the white haired man that had been helping her through much over the week pulled her up in his arms.

Kneeling in the water, Kokasho cradled the young Chieftainess as she tried regaining herself. Brushing her wet hair aside, "Are you alright, woman Chieftain?"

Nodding her head as she held the side of it, "I think so."

"She has to get through her trauma before she can learn the technique you're teaching her." Yugoda spoke up from her place not far from them on a ice stone bench. Observing them for medical purposes.

2 weeks later…

"Your majesty, you must understand. A husband is needed for you to secure the future of throne." He advisors told her.

Sitting on her throne rubbing her temple, "I just ended an engagement. I'm not interested in entering another."

"We understand that."

 _No you don't._

"That's why we have a few in mind to pick from to make this easier for you."

 _Oh really?_

"Ne Chang of Omashu. Great grand of King Bumi. 26 and has been married before he lost his wife in childbirth." One spoke.

 _Has a kid? Not a problem if I could have my own._

"Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe. Close relative of the royal family. 29 and an admiral like yourself. He would be a great match for you."

 _I already said no before to this._

"Zuko of the Fire Nation. Eldest son of Second Prince Ozai. 20 and your closest friend. Surely, that would be a wise choice."

 _Yeah, but we're just friends._

"Kokasho of the Blood Bearers. Chieftain of their small tribe. 32 and shows signs of being a great husband for you. We think he might propose of his own accord."

 _Oh my la!_

Katara stood from her throne and told everyone to be gone if they were done trying to coerce her into a marriage she wasn't interested in. As everyone left, she was approached by her disappointed Grandmother.

"Why turn this down? You need a husband and that damn Second Prince isn't going to be it." Kanna bit out.

Rolling her eyes as she held her arms in her sleeves. "That's not the point. I'm just not ready to marry. I never was. I think I said that before you and father made be go to the Fire Nation for a husband."

"Your father would be turning in his grave had he known you and that bastard friend of his were together."

"He wouldn't know."

"Oh but he would." Kanna replied confidently. "Your father was very perceptive. He told me himself that he was not sure he wanted you in the Fire Nation for much longer. He was going to send for you to return but…anyways, your father wouldn't be happy with what is going on, my dear. It would break his heart. First his wife and now his daughter."

Katara refuses to entertain her grandmother any further on the topic and returned to listing why she didn't want to marry. She wasn't ready to belong to someone else. Or to be held to a certain standard. Or be expected to birth the future of her family's line. She didn't even know if she could with all the physical injuries she sustained in the last year. La, she was probably as barren as it got.

Anyways, Katara stated that it she did marry, she was keeping it in the tribes if Ozai truly wasn't an option. And there needed to be a plan in place for children because she was more than likely not going to be able to carry.

Kanna told her that she will see about options but in the meantime, her granddaughter needed to start thinking about marriage and who her husband was going to be.

3 weeks later…

Kokasho was sending his people and mother off to return to their village with supplies from the woman Chieftain when she showed up beside him.

"Are you planning on leaving too?" She asked him.

"Of course not. I couldn't leave a beautiful woman to her lonesome." He smirked.

Chuckling, "Whatever! But that's nice of you to stay. I would be lonely if you left." She said turning to look up at him. "You've become a friend to me. I appreciate your company."

Kokasho was a little bummed that she could only muster friend to describe him but it was better than nothing.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" She asked him.

"Only If you allow me to prepare it. I do hate your kitchen's way of preparation. Taste nothing like back home in the village."

Grinning, Katara agreed. She was delighted to try whatever he made. Never had anyone made her anything. Especially not prepare a meal for her.

"Okay. My chambers at ten."

…

A/N:

Kokasho and Katara getting close. Ursa trying to set Ozai up with another woman. Lu Ten is out for blood. And Kanna hates her granddaughter's affair. What next?


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:

Let's get this story back up and running. Need to get on with the story. Next chapter next week.

Chapter 23:

"It's a what?" Katara raised her brow as Kokasho tells her about what he's prepared for their dinner tonight.

The two had kicked all the servants out of the kitchen so that they could cook and enjoy dinner there. Kokasho had not allowed the chieftainess to lift a finger or move from her stool by the counter as he had her watch him cook. Katara found it interesting that Kokasho knew his way around the kitchen. Not just because he was a man but because he was a chieftain as well, why would he ever need to be able to cook. Finishing the dish and side dishes he prepared for the night, Kokasho placed their food down on the counter in front of her and grin.

"Eat as much as you like, chieftain woman."

Katara picked up a fork and dug into the eel-flounder she saw was crispy and lightly seasoned. One bite and the young woman took another, moaning in delight at what she had just tasted.

"Oh my la!" She looked at Kokasho for a second and then dug back in, trying one of his other dishes. "This is amazing!"

Kokasho smiles and started to eat as well, eying her gleeful face as she ate. He really liked this chieftain woman. Everything from the way she would become enraged or seldom to her blossoming glee and bliss. Kokasho didn't have women like her back home. Not dynamic in their ways and personality like this woman was. She was gorgeous as well. Strong distinct features that set her apart from the other women he had seen. Kokasho wanted her to be his woman more than anything. However; at the moment, she was preoccupied with a serpent tongued beast that would strike her down the moment she stopped bearing her fruits for him.

"No one but the servants ever cooked for me. Not even my dad." Katara said as she ate. "I think it's strange you know how to cook. Especially this well. How is that?"

Grinning, "Back in my tribe, men cook to win the women they want over. It's the way to the heart."

Katara chuckled to herself. _A way to the heart? How funny._ She had never heard anything like that before. It sounded hilarious but at the same time, Kokasho's cooking was so good that she could see what he meant. This kind of food would win him over whomever he wanted. Katara expresses this and continues stuffing her face.

"Everyone but the one I want." He replies.

The chieftainess stops eating to look at him, "Kokasho, you know-"

"He has a wife. Children. and plenty of women no doubt that will want and have him. He knows you know." Kokasho looked her in her eyes as he leaned on the counter towards her. "It's why he's threatened by me. He knows I'll pursue you and he knows you have no reason to be faithful to him."

Katara became a little uncomfortable. Kokasho sees this and her age dawns on him. He sometimes forgets how young she really is. Her innocence was tampered with but not entirely removed. She still had that child-like wonder to her. That naivety to her. She expressed before her lack of experience in . She didn't know how to take these kinds of advances and therefore barely responds more than with a flustered stare and a speechless voice. However; in spite of this, Kokasho wasn't going to ease up on her. He wanted her and men like him, don't give in so easily.

"You shouldn't limit yourself to one man. Especially not one that will not limit himself to you."

Looking away from him, Katara sets her fork down and sighs. "Dinner was delicious, Kokasho. Thank you. But I'm retiring for the night."

Kokasho watches Katara leave and sighs to himself. Maybe he should have just went in for a kiss or told her he wanted her like he usually does. She'd at least give him a better response.

...

"Lu Ten is on house arrest while an official statement will be made that our family doesn't condone this sort of behavior towards our allies. That his actions will be dealt with. In the meantime, Ozai, I need..."

Ozai stood there listening as his father gave him more work to do. As always he was to take care of cleaning up the family's messes. He'd scoff and tell his father to go to hell but of course, that wasn't going to happen. No one was that crazy to do something like that to Azulon. Not even him.

On his way to his domain, Ozai sees in the corner of his eyes that a shadow has been following him for the last several minutes. He paid it no mind until he prepared to round the corner. Pivoting on his right foot, the second prince comes face to face with the northern woman his wife introduced him to. Shirri, Shio, Shee, sh-whatever her name was. Didn't matter. She was just another brown-skinned, blue-eyed woman with a pretty face and exotic features. What was he supposed to do? Get excited to see something he was already familiar with since a child? Shit, if Ursa was planning something, which he knew she was, this was perhaps the dumbest plan she could have come up with.

"What, woman? You've been following me for several minutes now. Is there something I can do for you?" Ozai was bored, annoyed, and if you asked him, he was ready to punch his fist through a wall.

Smiling warmly up at the towering prince, Shari giggles behind her fist. "Oh forgive me, your highness. I just couldn't help myself. When I saw you walk by I thought to myself 'what does he use in his hair?' I must know your secret."

Ozai looked the strange woman over and thought where the hell did his wife find this woman.

Noticing the prince hadn't said as much as a word to her, Shari chuckled again. "Not a conversationalist, I see?"

"You call that a conversation starter?" Ozai raised his brows.

"Yes, actually. But let me be honest here, I'm quite fascinated by you, Prince Ozai. You're the reason I came all this way." Shari's lip curled at the edges.

The second prince turned and proceed to walk away.

"Your highness," The northern woman chased after him. "Tell me, what is it like being so closely associated with the Chieftainess of the Southern Water Tribe? I heard you especially are close to the chieftainess herself. What is your relationship to such a widely talked about monarch?"

Ozai paused and sighed before turning back around. "What are you a spy or informant of the Northern Tribe? You all keeping tabs on her?" Hardening his gaze.

Shari chuckled, "Ah, I see. You're protective of her. So a sort of father-figure, hmmm?"

"Let's just say her parents and I were close. Which I'm sure is common knowledge amongst both tribes." Annoyed he'd even have to waste his breath explaining.

Shari smiled wider like a child being given sweets, "Lady Katara is a rather hot topic around the world. She is one of the few women to be brought to power, raised as her father's heir over her older brother. Many are curious why her, why is she Chieftain? I thought you might know."

Ozai's lip twitches as he narrows his eyes, "Firstborn doesn't mean one is worthy. Her father was wise to see that."

The northern woman smirked as she realized the second prince was a bit touched by the topic. "You make it sound personal."

"Because it is."

The northern woman finds herself even more fascinated. Not that she didn't already know the true nature of this man's relationship with the Southern Tribes Chieftainess but because she did know, she found it fascinating. A Fire Nation Prince with a taste for Water Tribe women. It was unheard of. Shari asked if the Second Prince would join her for dinner but he quickly declined. It seemed while she was interested in him. The feeling wasn't mutual.

...

"I say we flood the valleys and the stronghold villages. Our troops' exercise of restraint per your decree has caused them to be at a loss in this battle. We need your orders to do what must be done." A general presented as he stood before the Chieftainess and council.

Katara sat on her throne listening to the presentation of details and information given to her by her generals. For a month she had done nothing but strategize with her generals and give her consent to certain war tactics. However; for the last two weeks, the generals had been trying to push this tactic of flooding a region for the sake of winning against enemy forces from several villages. It had been the chieftainess's wish that they would move on with a new tactic but it would seem they were hellbent on this idea.

"Please give it thought, your majesty. We could see to it that our forces proceed forward." Another general spoke up as well.

But Katara didn't like the idea. She didn't like the thought of innocents being further added into the mix. Whether they were her people or the enemy's, innocents were innocent. She would not give the order to have their lives tossed away like rotten meat cast aside in the trash pile. She was not merciless. She would not be seen as cruel and unjust. She would win this battle without resorting to those sort of tactics.

"If we should flood a region where it not only consists of our enemies but of those that want no part of this war, what would that make us?" Katara asks her council. "We would be the same people that marched on our icy lands and massacred and kidnapped hundreds of innocents. I will not be the likes of my own enemy!"

The generals all murmured amongst each other.

"But your majesty, this is war. Such tactics are neccessary and it goes without saying, innocents will die nonetheless."

"Of course but not by my decree. This is final." Katara said sternly as she looked over the room. "The region will flood only by the gods and the spirits making, not mines."

A general scoffed, "Just like a woman to not want to dirty her hands. A man would know that the cost would be all worth it. You let your heart lead you, your majesty. Your father did not raise you to live by it, do not lead by it."

Setting her eyes on the general that dare draws a room of gasps with his words, Katara narrowed her eyes at the general. The south was a mostly progressive nation. It was where men and women were no different than each other in almost all positions of occupation, except leadership. A woman could be a soldier just not a general. A woman could be a healer, just not the lead physician. A woman could be a sailor, just not the captan. And a woman could be married to the chieftain, just not the chieftain herself. There was still much her country had to work on. Starting by fully accepting her as its ruler but that would come with time and in this case reprimand.

"General Juki, you're suspended from your duties without pay for an indefinite leave of absence. Your household and family are under house arrest and your wife's family's stock in the fishing docks will be ceased over to the crown. I did always want to own my own business in some sort of trade. You've seen to it that my dream has been fulfilled. Thank you for that."

Juki, his fellow generals, and the council all gaped.

"Next I hear of my leading with my heart for not wanting to dirty my hands with innocent blood will find my hands dirty with their blood when I beat them at a match for challenging me. If that is all, this meeting is adjourned."

Katara stood from her throne and stormed out of the room with her guards following behind her.

Returning to her chambers, Katara finds her grandmother and several servants standing around with fabrics, jewelry, and etc. Katara says nothing as she goes to the bathroom and undresses. She pours in her pool-like tub an elixir of bubbles and minted scents. Katara lowers herself in the tub, water to her nose, and relaxes. She blows a few bubbles as her grandmother walks in.

"You need to marry."

Katara rolls her eyes.

"You can continue your little affair with that bastard second prince, in the shadows, of course. I won't chastise you about that. However; you need to marry. We're changing your entire image. You need to look more appealing to men and be seen as available."

Mumbling her words in the bubble bath of hers.

"I know. I know, sweetheart. But no man will be able to resist a spiced up woman whether she's a warrior chieftain or not."

Katara groaned.

That night her grandmother forced her to be fitted for over thirty new outfits for her wardrobe. Katara stood there unhappily as they measured her and admired her shape. She had never felt so gawked at in her life. Was she really attractive?

...

Sitting down watching their son outmatch his instructor with the broad-twin-swords, Ursa and Ozai drank their spiked tea.

"So you really were kidnapped. That's surprising." Ursa said as she sipped her tea.

Spiking his tea a little more with a vial from his pocket, "You still don't seem to believe me."

"Of course not, Ozai." Ursa snickered to herself. "Who in their right mind would kidnap you? Kill you, I could see. But kidnap you, for what? To sell you in an auction or use you as a slave? Ha, that would be the day the whole world has gone to shit. What kind of idiot would buy someone like you? You'd be the worse slave known to man."

Ozai glared at her. Did she not listen to a word he said? He didn't say he was being sold. He was being used as bate. But of course, she heard nothing he said. She barely listened to him in general. He'd be asking for too much to have her listen to him while drunk.

"Actually, I see it now that I think about it." Ursa giggled drunkenly as she looked at her husband. "Ozai, imagine it *laughs louder* they tie you to a bed, pump you with those male enhancement herbs and have women pay to take their chances with you!"

If he had ever wanted to slap her for no reason at all, now would be it. She was an idiot. Probably one of the idiots she was talking about. He could see Ursa paying good money to ride him while he's tied down. Hell, the woman would give everything she's got just to see him tied down. She probably thought this whole ordeal with him being kidnapped was one big joke. Lucky for her, so did he.

Turning their attention back to their son.

Tilting her head, "He has gotten much better, don't you think?"

"He's better with those damn swords than his own bending. What a shame." Ozai said with drunken stoicism.

Sighing as she looks over to her husband again, "He's your heir. Show some pride in him."

Scoffing, "The only pride I have in anything is knowing that my cock is still on your mind."

Ursa chuckles again, "Sorry to disappoint, dear, but your cock isn't so grand that it would be on my mind."

Taking that as a challenge, Ozai smirked. "Would you like me to remind you?"

"As much as I like to be reminded of your 'grand' manhood, I'd have to pass. It's that time of the month for me."

Of course, Ozai couldn't help but cringe from her as he eyed her in disgust. He through back his time in one swing and got up from sitting on the patio with her.

"Fine, I'll tend to myself."

"You do that, dear." Ursa blows him a kiss and then returns to watching her son as Ozai walks away.

In his room doing as he said he would, Ozai saw to his own pleasure as he pictured the waterbender in his head bent over his bed holding herself spread open for him. Right as he was about to reach completion with his imagination of Katara riding him, a knock came to his chamber doors.

 _Damn whoever that is!_

Swearing as he came to the chamber doors while tying the sash of his nightrobe close, Ozai opened the door furiously.

"What the hell do you want?!" Seeing Shero, Shija, Sh-whatever her name was.

Shari's eyes were on his until they traveled down to the opening in his robes where she could see his bare torso, she swallowed hard.

Ozai looks her over. _She said none of my whores. Well, this one isn't one of mine._ Yanking the woman in, he pushed her up against the wall as he slammed the door behind him.

"Tell me, woman, do I have your consent?" His standard way of going about taking a woman he hadn't touched yet.

Shari was so nervous she didn't know what to do but then again, Ursa brought her here for a reason and this was it. Nodding her head slowly as she stared up at her as he pinned her to the wall. It wasn't long before the second prince went for her neck and sunk his teeth into her flesh and sucked on her skin. Shari shrieked as he undressed her top from her, squeezing her bare breast. She melted instantly. He had her.

The next morning aroused to the sun falling over the face of Ozai as a little shuffling took place on the other side of the bed. Ozai stirred and turned his head to that direction as he laid on his stomach, arms under his pillow. Peaking from one eye to avoid sunlight burning into them.

"Where are you going, woman?"

Shari had gathered her clothes in hands, "Leaving before you throw me out."

"I wasn't planning on throwing you out, I rather enjoyed last night. I was hoping for an encore." Ozai lifted up and smirked at her.

Dropping her clothes, Shari climbed into bed and crawled up to the prince. "As you desire, your highness."

...

It was late at night, Kokasho was hoping to try out the bathhouse he had heard so much about while no one was occupying it. However; as he entered, he quickly learned that someone was still here. Or someones. It sounded a lot like someone was taking great pleasure in the bathhouse amenities. Possibly a bathhouse servant. He was curious to know who it was.

As he went to the women's side of the bathhouse where the sounds were coming from and through the beaded drapes, he saw her. Katara. Kokasho immediately pulled the beads back slightly to get a better view. With her legs spread wide open, Katara played with her breast as she massaged her clitoris. Kokasho was instantly aroused. He watched for serval moments before entering through the beaded drapes and climbing down into the shallow pool. It was impossible to just watch the beautifully made woman. Kokasho wanted her and hopefully, in this state, she would have him.

Approaching closer, Kokasho removed his loin-cloth and tossed it. He wanted her to see him and what he had to offer. He was sure of himself and his impressive length and girth. No doubt he was bigger than that Fire Prince she seemed to love so much. Maybe this would make her reconsider.

"Chieftain woman, what a surprise." Kokasho said in a hushed seductive voice.

Katara stopped in an instance and shut her legs tight, covering her breast as Kokasho made his presence known. "KOKASHO?!"

"It's more than alright, Chieftain woman. You may look upon me." Standing not even five inches from her, he grabs her arm and pulled it from her breasts to take a look at her. "How traditional of you to wear these. You do know what this means. You've given yourself to Tui and La, these are for a priest or priestess."

Breaking away from him, Katara covers herself as she climbs to her feet, "My mother was training to be a priestess. I got them to remember her."

Kokasho grinned and looked the woman up and down. "What made her decide not to continue pursuing this?"

"She fell in love and fled."

"Fled?"

"My mother was an outcast here. The only person that was ever kind to her was Ozai. He offered her his friendship and it became something more." Katara explained as she looked down as she continued covering herself.

Nodding his head as he acknowledged her words, "You must resemble your mother."

Rolling her eyes as she scoffed, "I look nothing like my mother nor do I act like her. Ozai even said as much. He said I'm my father's daughter. Plus, he prefers me over her. He said I'm prettier and bolder."

Kokasho chuckles, "Either way, your mother and you seem to enjoy playing with fire. But I wonder what makes you, Katara, so loyal to that hound?"

"He's not a hound! He's my lover and I love him."

"Even if he's not faithful."

"You don't know that!" Katara hisses.

"Don't be naive. You're a smart and intelligent woman. Don't be fooled by that man. I could tell he's a liar." Kokasho could now care less about trying to have her and more about convincing her that the man she loved was not the man for her. As much as he'd like to have a taste of her right here and now, Kokasho wanted more and more, he wanted to be the man she would say was hers.

"And how is that?" Katara narrowed her eyes at him.

Kokasho smirks, "I'll teach you tomorrow, bloodbender."

Next day, Katara meets with Kokasho in the courtyard wearing the tailor-made training attire her grandmother had made for her. A sleeveless white high collared blouse with an opening in the middle with matching white pants and a blue sash in the middle. Her hair was especially styled by a servant on her grandmother's command, a bun with a few wavy strands hanging to the side in front of her face.

"Good to see you this morning, Chieftain woman. I hope you hold nothing against me for last night." Kokasho grinned.

Katara narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't know how things worked in the tribe he was from but if she didn't like him so much as a friend, she'd have him executed.

When Katara didn't respond to him, Kokasho chuckled and decided to skip straight to it.

"Today, I'll teach a trick only us bloodbenders and certain earthbenders can use."

"And that is?"

Kokasho grinned wider, "Discovering a liar."

...

It had been a month and Ozai hadn't grown tired of this Northern woman. She seemed to know exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. She was flexible, agile, and enduring. Something he wasn't used to in a woman. She woke him up to sex and put him to sleep with sex. He knew he shouldn't like her as much as he was starting to but it couldn't be helped.

"My mother trained me to serve as I have served you. She told me that a woman's best feats are her abilities in pleasing a man and giving him what he wants." Shari grinned as she kisses down his chest. "I've served the Northern Chieftain and his generals. You'd be surprised how I can persuade a man just by laying with him."

Ozai looked down at her as she ran her tongue from his abs downward, playing with the strings of her hair. "Why come here? Seems you could have gotten anything you wanted."

"All but what I really want."

"And that is?" Ozai's eyes were hazed over as she came to his length and stroked it with her hand, letting her tongue slide down it until she was at the base of him and pressed her lips into his sack.

Smirking as she narrowed her eyes suggestively, Shari told him what she wanted as she took pauses to tend to him. It just so happened that the woman was tired of being passed around, handed over for one reason or another. She wanted to remain in one place. She wanted to remain with one man. Any man, really. As long as he was good to her and could make love to her as passionately as she would to him, she wanted to be his and only his.

Having taken him deep within her mouth, Shari swallowed every drop of what he had to give and even sucked for more. Ozai had gripped her hair and came again. Agni he had never had a woman like her before.

Shari looked up at him and grinned, "I came here after realizing that."

"And you thought coming here would be your best bet?" Ozai raised his brow at her.

Nodding her head, "I heard there was this Fire Prince with a passion for tribal women. I heard he married one, practically raised amongst them as a child. I wanted to meet him. Maybe I could persuade him into having me."

Ozai scoffed and looked away from her, "The man you're wanting to meet is gone."

Crawling up him, "Oh but I think I've found him."

"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm taken."

"I don't care about Ursa." Shari grins as she settled herself down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ozai looked her in the eyes as he began to think about it. Shari was the same height and size as Katara. If he were ever to be seen with Katara, he could claim they mistook her for Shari. A grin swept across his lips.

Going to stroke the side of her face, "Alright, woman, you win."

"Thought so." She giggled before she kissed him passionately.

...

It came to her naturally. Seemed she had a knack for it. Kokasho did say she was gifted. Maybe she should have more confidence in herself. Katara could now detect falsehood in a person's words. She found it especially useful with her grandmother that liked to introduce her to different foreign men to be potential suitors. Seemed her grandmother liked to boost or enhance the details of each man to make them more appealing to her. Katara couldn't believe it but it was quite humorous. To think her grandmother was so desperate for her to marry.

Katara had even used it several times on Kokasho. Asking what his intentions were that night he caught her in the bathhouse. Of course, he admitted that he wanted her and she slapped him playfully, calling him a huge perv. But when she asked him about his intentions for her, he toyed with her. Lying to see her reaction to everything he says. Katara was flushed red before long. Kokasho seemed to be very serious about her and while she did find him entirely handsome and the ideal guy for any woman that needed added reassurance, he wasn't Ozai and she was with Ozai.

"Has a man never shared his heart's desires with you before, Chieftain woman?"

Blushing hard, Katara looked away from Kokasho as he sat in front of her on the fountain. She shook her head bashfully and covered the lower part of her face as she saw him smirked.

Grabbing her wrists, Kokasho chuckled as she tried to pull away and hide. He thought it was unbelievably cute of her to be so shy and bashful. Was she really not used to men hitting on her or even slightly flirting.

"Come now, Chieftain woman, look at me."

Kanna was coming to gather her granddaughter for the war meeting when she stumbled upon her granddaughter and the Chieftain of the blood bearers. While at first, Kanna had to admit she was skeptical of the man. He was the leader of a tribe of outcast bloodbenders and taboo practicing waterbenders. She had seen the man was interested in her granddaughter from day one. She feared for Katara. Some giant, silver-haired, likely thirty-year-old man had his eyes on her eighteen-year-old granddaughter. It was just as bad as having Ozai having begun an unorthodox relationship with her.

However; Kanna had seen her granddaughter behave like a schoolgirl in love. She blushed whenever Kokasho was around. Laughed and giggled when he toyed and joked with her. She'd even find them cuddled closely to one another in the library as they'd read together. The two were inseparable. The idea of Kokasho as a possible candidate for her granddaughter didn't seem so daunting anymore.

"No, stop trying to kiss me." Katara giggled as she tried pushing Kokasho away.

"Please, Chieftain woman, grace me with one kiss and I swear I will try not to ask for another." Kokasho tried pulling her closer to him as she fought playfully with him.

The two struggled against one another until Kanna stepped forward into the courtyard and cleared her throat grabbing both their attention.

"Katara, I do believe your war meeting is about to start." Kanna smiled warmly at them both.

Kokasho let go of Katara as she straightened herself out and fixed her hair. She gave him a playful glare as he smirked at her, telling her to meet him for dinner later. She rolls her eyes and tells him to make something even more delicious than his last meal.

"Only if you promise me a kiss afterward."

Rolling her eyes, "Not a chance." Katara laughed as she reached her grandmother's side. "How about I make something too. Something sweet."

"As long as it is as sweet as a kiss from you, then, by all means, Chieftain woman."

Katara blushed as her grandmother pulled her arm to hurry her along.

As they walked through the halls in silence with the noblewomen gossiping and the servants working hard or hardly working. Today was a busy and crowded day in the halls. Perhaps that was because more and more nobles from the many cities and villages throughout the South Pole had been flooding into the capital to see her. Seemed her chieftainship was attracting a lot of attention. Both good and bad. Good in the sense little girls looked up to her and bad in the sense that men were giving her looks and not all of them were seeking to be her suitor.

"I see you and Kokasho are getting along well. He seems to like you and is very open about it." Kanna comments.

"Well, things are very different where he comes from," Katara says, not giving too much thought to her grandmother's words.

Smirking, "He's very handsome and tall, strong. A well put together man for a young woman to have as a husband. I can tell just from the look of him that he would cherish the woman he'd call wife. Perhaps, you can see it too?"

Katara eyed her grandmother from the corner of her eyes. She knew this would eventually happen. Kokasho didn't hide his intentions nor his attraction towards her no matter who was around. And while Katara admired that about him, it did cause her a bit of trouble. A lot of people were being misled to believe that they were an item. The Southern Chieftain and the Blood Bearer Chieftain together. It was the latest gossip. Many had seen Kokasho kiss her hand and embrace her as a lover would. They had seen her blush and giggle at his antics. Katara didn't do well to reject or decline his advances publicly or at all for that matter. She seemed to be leading him to believe there was a possibility hanging in the air when it came to them and it hadn't just dawned on her.

For weeks now, Katara had noticed she was little by little enjoying or rather, looking forward to what Kokasho might say or do. He was an interesting man. A handsome one. She had never been given so much attention by any man, not even Ozai had given her the same kind of attention or affection. It was at first, flattering, but soon it became something she was starting to long for. Sometimes she went out of her way to look nice just to see what he would say. She began letting her grandmother have full reign of her daily preparations just so it would guarantee that she looked her best. Katara had worn perfumes spiced with mint to lure his attention and it worked like a charm. Kokasho was evermore the zealous wannabe lover. He wanted her all the more. And she could not say that she wasn't in the least interested to know what being his woman would feel like.

Arriving at the meeting room doors, "I believe Kokasho would be good for you. You should court him."

"But-"

Pressing her finger to Katara's lips, "Listen to me, sweet granddaughter of mine, men like Kokasho are rare. You should court him."

"Court him? Gramgram, we're just friends." Katara tried to laugh it off.

Giving a knowing look, "Katara, you obviously like the man. It's fine if you court him. Besides, Ozai is married. Why can't you also have someone else in your life?"

At the end of every conversation like this, Ozai being married was always mentioned. Yes, she knew this but she had seen his marriage and it was a mess. Ursa was cheating, he was cheating, they hated each other, plotted against each other, it was awful. It was why Katara didn't care too much when she and Ozai started their affair. She couldn't wreck an already wrecked home. Besides, Ozai came onto her at her engagement party. So she figured even more that the affair would be of little consequence in an already terrible marriage.

"Gramgram, I have other issues to concern myself with. Marriage and affairs are the least of my problem now." Katara tried to express. "I have a country to lead and a war to win."

sighing, "Fine! There's no use getting through to you. You're not going to be satisfied until that damn Ozai breaks your heart."

Katara rolled her eyes as she signaled for the guards to open the door. She was done with this conversation.

...

A/N:

Ozai is a man whore. lol


End file.
